AMOR AÑEJO
by irachelove
Summary: Descubrí en tu mirada la presencia que hacia falta en mi vida, poseo grandes experiencias en mi vida que pueden convertirte en una gran señora llena de amor y felicidad...puedo darte lo que poseo y guardo con mucho cuidado...un corazón lleno de amor y pasión, nada te faltara si tu aceptas amarme sin recelos y con entrega...con honestidad y valor, a pesar de las nieves en mi cabello
1. SEDOSA

**Los personajes no me pertenecen los tomo prestados para redactar una historia algo fuerte y de personalidad distinta a los originales.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **SEDOSA**

Por dios como duele…-dijo Mina mientras comenzaba a pujar nuevamente.

Vamos hija puja mas fuerte…-le solicito la comadrona y es que parir una hija a los 16 años no era cosa fácil y mucho menos con circunstancias tan poco favorecedoras.

Dios me duele mucho…ya no quiero que me duela…-gritaba Minelli Adams mujer del hijo mayor de Galechka Ivanova.

Vamos tu puedes mina…hazlo por Frederick…- y la rubia pujo y pujo y todo de pronto termino…

Es una niña y mira esta hermosa…-y así llego al mundo una niña de poca fortuna en su vida pero de mucho amor a su alrededor…la primogénita de los Ivanova Adams…Serenity Lavra…así sería bautizada.

Cinco años después.

Vamos que tienes que comerte esto niña terca…-dijo Mina molesta y somnolienta no era fácil lidiar con el martirio de cuidar a una niña y además de eso trabajar.

No la regañes mas…vete a dormir…-dijo la abuela Gala…-hija ven come esto.

Es que no quiero más papas…-respondió Serena con cara de fastidio.

Qué te parece si le ponemos un poquito de sal…debes de comer lo que tu mama te puede dar mi amor…-dijo Gala con pesar pues la verdad es que eran muy pobres y vivir de manera honrosa no dejaba mucho mas.

Coser todo el día, coser toda la tarde y coser toda la noche no era tan redituable como cualquier otro oficio.

Serena termino por comerse las papas y obedecer a la abuela Gala quien era una mujer que siempre le decía cosas amorosas.

Pues su madre casi siempre estaba de mal humor, se enojaba mucho con ella y generalmente le culpaba de sus miserias…le jalaba el cabello y ahora mismo lo tenía debajo de la oreja pues en un momento de estrés le había cortado sus largos cabellos rubios.

Lucia desprolija con los vestidos zurcidos y las calcetas rotas, los zapatos tallados y desgastados, además de la delgadez que la caracterizaba; pero a pesar de eso ella simplemente era feliz, tenía buenas notas en la escuela y quería ser doctora.

Lo cierto es que en ucrania no había mucho porvenir, la gente podría conseguir dinero con tanta escases de empleo terminaba por mudarse a Rusia y si les iba mejor partir a Alemania.

El padre de Candice estaba en Rusia desde hacía un par de meses y no sabían mucho de su existencia, se había ido para mejorar la economía de casa.

Mina y el se habían conocido en una pequeña reunión, la rubia se enamoro de inmediato pues el era un hombre atractivo de ojos azules y presencia imponente, algunos años mayor.

Pero eso no le impidió dejar a su tía Tatyana para fugarse con Frederick, las cosas pasaron y meses después ella estaba embarazada con 16 años el tenia en ese entonces 23…pero no todas las promesas fueron ciertas.

Ahora mismo la desesperación de mina estaba al límite, el estaba desaparecido y ella tenía a cuestas a una anciana y una niña que mantener, la costura no era opción…

Tenía días meditando la solución que siempre le había dicho su tía Tatyana…prostituirse…ella vivía cómodamente en un lugar no tan feo, tenia ropa, no se pasaba tantas horas batallando, tenia comida, cigarrillos y licor…vivía conforme con lo que le había tocado.

Se miro en el espejo ahora mismo tenía 22 años y su cuerpo estaba en perfecta forma…bueno un tanto en los huesos, pero eso no importaba.

Así que tomo ese camino…se cepillo el cabello, se pinto la cara y se puso la ropa más corta que encontró…-Gala le miro con sorpresa.

Que haces vestida así…?...

Lo que haga…-le respondió irreverente, lo cierto es que Mina era una sobreviviente, su madre había muerto en un tiroteo en un bar de mala muerte, de su padre nunca supo nada, pero su tía era la única que le quedaba en el mundo.

No creas que porque mi hijo no está harás lo que quieras…-dijo molesta gala.

Y que importa el se olvido de nosotras…Gala nos morimos de hambre has visto la nevera…

No tenemos nevera…-respondió la mujer.

Exacto…no tenemos nevera porque no tenemos comida, vivimos de papas y papas que tu siembras porque no hay más que comer y ya me harte de partirme la espalda en esa máquina para nada.

No digas eso…?...-

Me marcho…-Gala trato de impedirlo pero no pudo hacer mucho ella era joven e impetuosa…no le quedo otra más que caminar al cuarto donde dormía profundamente Serinity...- Pobre de mi niña…la vida no te tiene muchas opciones pero dios quiera que mi Frederick regrese por ti.

* * *

Mina camino a prisa y entro al pequeño departamento donde su tía vivía…-Vaya que te vez decidida…te tardaste mucho.

No quería hacerlo pero…

Pero el hambre puede más muchacha…ya verás que conseguirás muchos clientes eres joven y hermosa, tal vez un poco flacucha…pero solo quiero decirte que no hagas nada sin estos…- la tía Tatyana le saco una lista de condones un buen consejo.

Venga quiero que te pongas un vestido y nos vamos…te presentare a un tipo muy agradable que tendrás como primer cliente, no es tan feo y es normal…-dijo la mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

Salieron del departamento a la casa de citas donde la tia trabajaba y había acordado ingresar a su sobrina…-Dios que eres preciosa…-dijo la madrota.

Es mi sobrina así que ya sabes Marriot dale una oportunidad y no le mandes a los cerdos…-

Es mi negocio no te equivoques, sabré sacarle buen jugo a esta chica…venga no me tengas miedo…lo primero que harás es tomar con el cliente conversar con el y después coger…-dijo sin más la mujer regordeta que en sus años mozos había sido prostituta también.

Suena sencillo…- dijo mina.

Lo es…solo abres las piernas y ellos hacen el resto…cobras y listo…-dijo Marriot sonriente.

Bien cómo te llamas…?...-

Minelli Adams…-respondió la rubia nerviosa…

Me gusta…mmm…la sedosa Minelli…-contesto sonriente Marriot quien a pesar de ser una madrota lo cierto es que trataba bien a sus chicas, la rubia en si temblaba de miedo, miraba a las otras chicas tan ausentes de cualquier vergüenza...pero que podría hacer.

Comer papas no era vida y el mismo hombre al que amaba se había marchado sin pensar si quiera en su propia madre, ahora mismo no tenia mucha suerte de remendar pantalones y limpiar casas no pasaría...respiro hondo mientras los hombres le miraban con caras lujuriosas...estuvo por ahí un rato parada en una esquina mirando todo, entendiendo nada y rezando un poco.

Hola Marriot, quiero que me sorprendas esta noche...-dijo el hombre de mediana edad, cabellos rojos y porte elegante, la obesa mujer sonrió y camino hacia la rubia mientras la tomaba de la mano y se la presentaba.

Mira Rubeus te presento a Minelli la sedosa…-el pelirrojo la miro era una preciosura.

Es la primera noche de ella…?...-le pregunto insistente mientras miraba a la chica impavida del miedo y eso podria excitarle a un mas.

Si…esta nuevecita...-le contesto Marriot.

Vamos Minelli conversemos…-la rubia le tomo de la mano y se sentó con el a ver el breve espectáculo de una chica que se desnudaba al ritmo de la música, ella estaba helada del miedo, la verdad es que deseaba huir de ahi a media noche sin importar nada mas pero...volver a la pobreza extrema...suspiro hondo.

En ocasiones me pregunto porque ustedes con tantas posibilidades terminan aquí…?...- dijo Rubeus siendo amable con ella.

Por falta de posibilidades…-contesto ella mientras el pelirrojo le miraba con atención, la verdad es que esa chica despertaba algo que nunca habia sentido, como necesidad de poseer y cuidar...

Eres preciosa y joven…a que te dedicabas…?...-le pregunto Rubeus.

Soy costurera…pero no me da para mucho con una hija por mantener.

Lo sé…no hay tantas buenas oportunidades aquí, necesitarías irte a otro país por ejemplo Rusia, Alemania…o ya si tienes mucha suerte Norteamérica.

El país de las oportunidades…-dijo ella sonriente.

Si…pero ahora estamos en este lugar y necesitamos aprovechar…-la miro y le coloco la mano en su pierna.

La verdad es que no había sido tan malo, Rubeus se había comportado con ella como un caballero lo cierto es que era doloroso en el fondo pues no era lo correcto porque ella tenía sentimientos aun por Frederick quien se esfumo como la espuma.

Cerro los ojos cuando el entro en su interior, era como si de pronto todo aquello que siempre tuvo en su vida desaparecía...ser prostituta es la salida fácil para quien no sabe lo que duele en el orgullo tener que acostarse con un hombre al que apenas si conoces...

Vamos preciosa…eres tan linda hablare con madame Marriot para que no te de clientes tan nefastos…-le comento el pelirrojo sonriente mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Gra..gracias…-dijo Mina con pesar ahora esa era su profesión prostituta de un burdel.

Mira tengo que marcharme a Rusia por algunos días, me has encantado y espero verte a mi regreso…guárdate este par de euros para ti.

Gracias Señor Rubeus…- sin más el hombre desapareció y camino hacia Marriot…con la que hablo por unos instantes…

Mina se dio cuenta mientras salía de la habitación y les miraba desde lejos…ella se sentó en un sillón rojo…y el salió de ahí, se pregunto si lo volvería a ver algún día.

Como te fue…?...-su tía se acerco a ella.

Normal…bueno no conocía a otro hombre más que a Frederick…-contesto Mina mientras sentia que un para de lagrimas salian de sus ojos azules, esto era difícil pero...

Pero fue diferente…?...-insistio Tatyana mientras la rubia suspiraba hondo.

Un poco…bueno menos…-la rubia no sabía cómo describir a un hombre en la cama.

Grande…hay muchacha todos son pequeños y lentos, pocos apasionados y más cuando amas a alguien…como te sientes…?-pregunto Tatyana pues a ella si primera vez fue dolorosa y traumática, un tipo muy drogado, violento que termino por forzarla por detrás.

Me siento mal… pero creo que no tengo opción…-afirmo mina con un corazón estrujado por la pena.

Pues la noche es joven…- dijo la pelinegra, Mina bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Marriot.

Pues tienes mucha suerte…Rubeus quedo encantado contigo así que empiezas bien muchacha, puro decente para ti…- dijo la mujer mientras la llevaba con otro cliente.

Pronto mina se dio cuenta de que no todos los hombres eran igual su siguiente cliente había sido un tipo bastante atractivo y silencioso en verdad.

Apenas cruzaron un par de palabras cuando la llevo al cuarto, la desnudo a prisa y la puso en cuatro patas…este había durado un poco mas…pero salió de ahí dejándole su propina si decir adiós.

Salió del cuarto y entrego el dinero a la madame…quien le sonreía amable…le dio un suspiro para que se relajara…

Que tal con tu segundo cliente…?...-

Segundo cliente mudo…pero no era tan malo…-contesto Mina, lo cierto es que trataba de ser dura e incluso se tomaba con asombro darse cuenta de que a pesar de hacer esto tan doloroso.

No le quedaba de otra, si se sentaba y pensaba en lo que ahora era lloraría por meses y eso de nada le servía…tenia a Serenity.

Comienzan las clasificaciones…-contesto su tía divertida…- venga que vendrán los rusos espero que no te toque Zafiro.

Que tiene ese hombre…?...-pregunto aterrorizada mina, que tal si deseaba azotarla, amarrarla o darle por atrás.

Nada solo que el niño tarda horas y además la tiene como…-Tatyana le hizo una gran seña acerca de la longitud del chico en cuestión, era un tipo mafioso bastante guapo.

Chicas hermosas todas ustedes…-dijo Lorec de la mafia rusa que de vez en cuando pasaban a ese burdel.

Hola cariño, cuánto tiempo…-dijo Tatyana mientras la madame se acercaba el con una bandeja de vodka.

Venga querido a festejar que han venido…-comento Marriot mientras el mentado Zafiro y Edik llegaban, lo cierto es que era un trió además de peligroso muy atractivos, la mayoría de las chicas estaban ahí retorciéndose sobre ellos.

Zafiro miro a mina quien había sido desplazada por algunas chicas, al parecer gozaba de cierta reputación como amante…-Quien es ella…?...-

Es la mesera…-contesto Marriot pues generalmente todas querían estar en los brazos de Zafiro y la que siempre le atendía era josmara.

Querido estoy esperando por ti…-dijo la despampanante chica que tenía un cuerpo de infarto, grandes silicones como pechos, un trasero amplio y experiencia para hacer gozar a un hombre, era la preferida del pelinegro.

Meserra…parrece que es una nueva.- comento el pelinegro tomando un vaso del licor natal de su país, su acento le hacía temerle más a la rubia.

Vamos amigo déjala en paz aquí tienes a la buena Josmara…-dijo sonriente Edik apretando uno de los grandes pechos de la pelirroja.

Mina estaba ahí parada paralizada, era su primera noche nunca antes se había acostado con otros hombres más que con Frederick quien para su mala suerte se había esfumado hacia unos meses, el hombre frente a ella era imponente muy guapo, mas de 1.80 de estatura, cuerpo fuerte, cabello negro y ojos muy azules que le ponían nerviosa, claro que con toda la descripción gráfica de su tía.

La quierro a ella…-dijo el mientras todas de pronto se quedaban calladas.

No es posible…tiene un candado…-contesto Marriot pues solo podría atender clientes de bajo perfil a solicitud con su respectivo pago de Rubeus.

Te pago el triple por ella…-dijo el pelinegro quien sorprendió a sus compañeros pues todas eran putas no habría porque pagar más.

Escoge otra…hay muchas venga te invito dos chicas…Josmara y Tatyana…-comento Lorec.

No…la quierro a ella…-contesto el ruso Zafiro.

Venga, pero prométeme que serás bueno con ella…-dijo Marriot complaciente obviamente habría buena paga para ella y Minelli.

Como se llama…ven…-dijo el pelinegro.

Es Minelli la sedosa…-contesto Marriot sonriente mientras la rubia se acercaba y el pelinegro colocaba su brazo sobre su menuda espalda, el tipo exhudaba una sexualidad increíble pero daba también mucho miedo.

Bebieron un par de copas de vodka mientras que Tatyana le dio un tubito…-entras al baño y te untas…

Me dolerá mucho…- dijo mina con ganas de llorar se podría esperar que ahora sí tendría la peor experiencia de su vida…era cuando ya lo valiente se había esfumado para siempre.

No lo sé…-contesto la pelinegra quien cogida del brazo de Lorec y Josmara partían a una habitación, de pronto sintió que era elevada y estaba en los fuertes brazos de Zafiro, las miradas de las chicas eran no sabía si de envidia o de lastima.

* * *

Esperro no te sientas mal…no soy bueno con las palabrras es tu primerra noche.

Si…es mi primera noche…-contesto ella mientras el pelinegro se quitaba la camisa y se bajaba los pantalones, era un tipo guapo y hasta en cierto punto le recordaba a su ex pareja.

Erres pequeña y hermosa…-contesto el pelinegro quien se acerco a ella con el bóxer aun puesto y sus grandes manos le deslizaron el vestido tan vulgar que traía puesto.

Ahora mismo ella estaba desnuda con su largo cabello rubio cayéndole por la espalda…-Erres un Ángel…-Mina no lo creyó pero la levanto con un solo brazo y dejo de tocar el piso sintió los cálidos y húmedos labios de Zafiro en su boca profana.

Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar…era como si de pronto se olvidara de quien era, donde estaba y con quien estaba…sintió la lengua deslizarse entre su garganta y ella gimió ante esa caricia…

Pronto se supo estaba recargada en la pared y el rozándose contra su parte fuertemente, lo que había calentado bastante pronto.

El pelinegro estaba ya listo…y sintió como el se deslizaba lentamente y la seguía besando, pronto se acordó del tubo que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Poco a poco entro en ella y Mina gimió…muy fuerte…tan fuerte que le tocaron la puerta…pero era inevitable el tipo tenía un gran miembro…esta se quedo paralizada y después fue la gloria…

Comenzó a moverse y abrir paso en la vagina de ella…sus manos tomaron su trasero y sentía que la partiría en tres pero no paso eso…por lo contrario…se olvido de todo y se entrego a el como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Zafiro la devoraba con necesidad, era preciosa esa mujer y la quería solo para el…las embestidas al principio eran lentas pero la entrega de ella le incitaba a mucho mas…

No olvidaba que era una puta, pero no negaba que era su primer noche que deseaba hacer memorable…salió de su cavidad húmeda y la siguió besando hasta recostarla en la cama y hundirse otra vez en su piel.

Mina se apretó fuertemente y gimió como nunca antes…era una puta oficial…pero al menos ese tipo le estaba dando el cogidon de su vida…

* * *

La rubia estaba hasta en cierto punto alegre, llevaba en el cuarto como una hora con ese tipo…había pedido champagne para celebrar que se la había cogido y ella le dio batalla.

Dime…cómo te llamas…?...-

Soy Minelli Adams…-dijo ella con confianza mientras el miraba a los ojos, ambos estaba satisfechos sexualmente y desnudos por si acaso.

Amerricana…?...-

Mi padre era americano, cuando nací me registro con su nombre pero nunca más supo mi madre de el…-contesto la rubia.

Vaya…que haces tú aquí…?...-

Dinero…era costurera pero tengo una hija por mantener…-contesto la rubia.

Te ha costado tu primera noche…?...-

Algo…yo nunca antes había estado con ningún otro hombre…-confeso mientras bebía un trago de una bebida que hacia cosquillas en su garganta.

Cuantos llevas…?...-

Tú eres el tercero, pero con quien más he durado…-afirmo ella mientras le miraba.

Me gustas…erres prreciosa y no encajas en este lugarr tan vulgarr…-

Gracias por los piropos, pero no tengo otra opción necesito dinero para mantener a mi hija y si deseo marcharme a otro país tengo que juntarlo…-contesto Mina.

En este país no existen buenas opciones parra las mujerres…pero algunas tienen suerrte y les va mejorr…- el pelinegro la miro con deseo…algo en ella le hacía sentirse con más ganas de tenerla en sus brazos.

Tal vez su belleza única, esos grandes ojos azules, su piel blanca y tersa…su pequeño tamaño…y sin más la noche paso a mañana.

* * *

Vamos Marriot que tal si la mato…-dijo preocupada Tatyana mirando a la madame pues casi siempre el único en irse era Zafiro y ahora seguía ahí.

También estoy preocupada pero que hago mujer, el tipo es un sicario…-dijo preocupada la madame.

Sin mas la puerta se abrió y la que salió por delante era Mina estaba sonriente y platicaba amenamente con Zafiro.

Buenos días…-contesto ella recién bañada.

Zafiro buen día…-saludo madame eso le costaría una fortuna.

Toma lo que te debo…nos podríamos marrcharr…-dijo el pelinegro mirando a Mina.

Este…- la rubia miro a Madame quien estaba sumamente sorprendida, Tatyana codeo a Marriot quien saco un sobre de su bata y se lo dio a Mina.

Me voy…gracias…-sin más caminaron tomados de la mano ante la sorpresa de todas las chicas de ahí…la rubia se monto a una moto y partió a su casa.

* * *

Qué diantres fue todo eso Tatyana…?...-

No entiendo se la llevo, o solo le dio un aventón a casa…?...-

Josmara estaba encabronada lo que le seguía, puesto que ella por muchos meses había sido la preferida de Zafiro…-esa maldita zorra seguro que le aguanto por atrás.

Querida todas somos zorras aquí…-le respondio Tatyana porque era la verdad.

Me dio a ganar mucho dinero esa niña y la quiero de vuelta asi que encárgate de ella.

No la quiero aquí madame…-contesto Josmara.

Disculpa…?...-le miro con molestia la obesa mujer a esa chica a la cual le había pagado esos senos grandes.

No la quiero aquí…se fue con mi hombre…-

Tu hombre…vamos eres puta como todas y es mejor que no alucines, seguro solo fueron a desayunar…era la primera vez, ya que este tan pisada como todas nosotros pasara lo mismo que contigo llegara una nueva y el la estrenara…-dijo Tatyana provocando la molestia en Josmara.

* * *

Mina le miraba al pelinegro…lo cierto es que estaba enamorada como tonta apenas con una noche…era muy guapo…-te puedo preguntar a que te dedicas…?

Sicarrio…-contesto él.

Como acabaste en esto…?...-el pelinegro la miro, la verdad es que era pequeñita, de pechos medianos, piernas perfectas, trasero respingón y cuando se hundía en ella sentía que la partía en dos, por lo que cada vez que la miraba deseaba poseerla.

Dinerro…no puedo prometerr nada parra ti...pagarre para que no tengas muchos más tipos porrtate bien conmigo y yo te sabrre recompensar.

Mina asintió y se deslumbro por el simple desayuno americano que le sirvió la mesera quien babeaba por Zafiro…el pelinegro miro esos ojos azules y sintió pesar en su pecho hacia cuanto tiempo no comía bien esa chica.

Ordeno otros dos desayunos para llevar y salieron de ahí montados en su motocicleta de último modelo…-aquí es…-dijo mina en una zona muy pobre señalo una casa cerca de ahí…estaba una pequeñita de cabello rubio corto mirando a mina.

Gracias por todo tu tiempo zafiro, lo aprecio mucho y espero verte otra vez…-contesto ella siendo sincera.

Sin más la beso profundamente, la chica le gustaba y haría algún trato para que no batallara tanto…-Pagare por tu tiempo con Marriot no quiero que estés con tipos mejores que yo.

La rubia le miro partir y se sintió tan confundida, ya le amaba y le estaba extrañando.

La pequeña Serenity le miraba desde lejos a su mama, ahora sabia que ella no estaba en casa desde anoche.

* * *

Hola chicas he regresado con una historia diferente y algo fuerte, la vengo pensando desde hace un buen de tiempo espero que les guste el primer capítulo…esta es de Sailor Moon que ya tenia algo si subir una de ella...

Agradezco los reviews que he leído de otras historias y espero que Amor Anejo también sea una de sus preferidas, les deseo un excelente día.


	2. SERENITY

**CAPITULO 2**

 **SERENITY**

Mina miro con recelo a su pequeña hija con ese cabello tan mal cortado, la verdad es que sentía mucha pena por cómo estaban viviendo, tal vez ella simplemente había llegado en el momento que le tocaba llegar.

Nadie le auguraba nada bueno en un burdel más que los mismos clientes, la misma paga y eso era más de lo que una chica en ese lugar deseara…miro a su hija con esos hermosos ojos azules mirándola con muchas preguntas y su pecho se lleno de mucha nostalgia al recordar en ella a Frederick...suspiro hondo y se lleno de valor.

Serenity era una hermosa niña demasiado inteligente para ser verdad, a sus cinco años sabia leer porque su madre le había enseñado y comprendió muchas cosas que tal vez otros a su edad no, como la pobreza y el cuidado de todo aquello que poseía...

Le gustaba leer un hábito que Mina le había enseñado para que se entretuviera pues no tenia televisión, ni iba a la escuela, estos eran lujos que ella no podría pagar, mochilas, útiles escolares, zapatos, tenis, colegiaturas...eso no entraba en un sueldo como el de ella...pero ahora...las cosas serian distintas.

Suspiro y le sonrió…-haz desayunado...?

No…- la pequeña pronto recordo la avena aguada que la abuela preparaba...-tengo mucha hambre, que tienes en esa bolsa mamá…?.-

Una hermosa sorpresa…ven vamos…-dijo Mina mientras entraban a la casa, su mama olía extraño como a algo bonito y a la vez como a algo fuerte.

Gala miro con cara de enfado a Mina quien venía muy sonriente…-traje un regalito para ti también.

No quiero nada…no quiero nada de lo que obtuviste por venderte…-dijo la mujer muy firme mientras Serenity estaba ya sentada mirando con ansias.

Bueno pues allá tú si no quieres, le toca mas a mi hija…-dijo Mina mientras sacaba las charolas donde había un sencillo desayuno americano, que para ellas era como la misma gloria.

Es todo para mi mamá…?...- pregunto Serenity con esos ojos azules sorprendidos.

Si es todo para ti…mira también te traje un jugo de naranja…-

Y como sabe eso mamá…?...- Mina sentía que el corazón se le detenía, su hija no conocia muchas frutas o verduras o incluso dulces.

Muy dulce mi amor…- Serena no entendió mucho pero le dio un sorbo…

Esta dulce…muy dulce como cuando me dio Kendra un poco de su paleta.

Si mi amor…-contesto la rubia acariciándole la cabeza, Gala miraba comer a su nieta inspeccionando todo el plato…se le hizo agua la boca al ver el huevo guisado, el aroma del tocino con salchicha y el pan…

Ven a desayunar Gala, no te hagas la difícil que lo traje porque tenemos que celebrar que nos irá mejor…-dijo Mina mientras ella tomaba un vaso de café y le vaciaba azúcar...hacia tanto que no tenían azúcar en casa.

No quiero ese desayuno que obtuviste vendiendo lo que es de mi hijo…-grito Gala haciendo que Serenity se sobresaltara por lo que decía…

Que vendiste mamá…?...-mina miro a su suegra con cara de enfado mientras acariciaba la cabecita de su hija.

Nada mi amor…tu come…-se levanto de la vieja silla y tomo a Gala del brazo sacándola del pequeño lugar donde vivían.

Mira Gala yo no tengo porque privar a mi hija de un desayuno decente después de mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, te comerás lo que te traje porque hasta acá escucho tus tripas tronar…- y era cierto, tal vez años sin tomar un cafe o minimo un par de huevos.

No quiero nada porque eso lo obtuviste de acostarte con hombres…-dijo la mujer con enfado.

Dime entonces que hago, nos morimos de hambre y esperamos al insensato de tu hijo que se largo a la primera oportunidad…-Gala sabia que lo que ella decía era cierto…-dime si te ha enviado una carta a ti que eres su madre.

La mujer comenzó a llorar porque pareciera que se había olvidado por completo de ella y su hija…-no me ha mandado nada, pero yo siento…

Sentir…por dios Gala estamos muriendo poco a poco…ve el lugar en el que vivimos de que sirve barrer y barrer si a final de cuentas es el mismo lugar…no quiero más sufrimiento para mi hija...-ambas se agobiaron de saber que la pequeña Serenity vivia de milagro, pues estaba anemica, baja de peso y ni al colegio asistía...-deseo para ella una vida mejor que la mía y si para eso necesito acostarme con cualquiera...lo haré...-

Eres una…- su suegra la miro con rencor, pero en el fondo sabia que no había mas opciones...para obtener un empleo de domestica necesitaba recomendaciones y a ellas quien las recomendaría.

Que soy…dime…dime que soy una mujer que quiere vivir…-dijo mina recriminándole con verdad.- yo amaba a tu hijo, le di mi inocencia y ahí está nuestra hija fruto de nuestro amor…y cuanto le duro el gusto...?

Tres años…-contesto Gala porque no podría decirle que no era cierto Frederick se había largado sin mirar atrás, sin pensar en su madre, ni en su hija y mucho menos en Mina.

Tres años donde se la pasó quejándose de que todo era caro y por mas que trabajara no ganaba bien...desde ese tiempo aprendí a cocer a maquina, tu sembrando papas y tubérculos...perdí 12 kilos de peso y se me estaba yendo la vida...

Yo sé, pero podremos buscar otra solución…-

No hay más soluciones, tengo que trabajar ahí para poder juntar dinero e irnos a Alemania, si bien nos fuera a Norteamérica con mi nacionalidad no tendré problemas en entrar.

No quiero lo mismo para mi nieta…-dijo Gala tratando de asimilar lo que ahora era su nuera y única familia en ese país olvidado por la gente.

Bien pues entonces tengo que trabajar duro y tú debes de cuidar de mi hija…-dijo Mina mientras gala tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

La vida había sido durante los últimos 60 años demasiado dura con ella, apenas si pudo ver grande a su único hijo Frederick, su esposo también se había largado a Rusia y nunca más supo de él.

Tristemente ella no había podido hacer lo que Mina, nunca tuvo una belleza notable y su regordes le mantenía con la autoestima baja, la vida simplemente le paso de largo y se dio cuenta de ello cuando su hijo partido dejando a Mina sola como a ella la dejaron una vez.

Entro a la casita y se sentó con su nieta que estaba toda embarrada de salsa cátsup…-esto sabe muy rico abuelita quieres.

Si…te ves muy bien Serenity…-sin más comenzó a desayunar, amaba el alimento en su estómago sin ser papas.

Mina encendió un cigarrillo…la verdad es que no sabía mucho fumar algún tiempo cuando estaba soltera lo hacía porque le robaba si tía los tabacos ahora al fin le tocaba disfrutarlos. La situación había sido precaria para las tres, ahora simplemente mejoraría un poco…la rubia al fin pudo sacar esas lagrimas reprimidas.

Ser prostituta no era fácil, todos se sentían con el derecho de señalar, maldecir y menospreciar a esas mujeres, dolía y claro que dolía mucho acostarse con cualquiera, era su cuerpo, su orgullo y su decencia tirada al piso por unas monedas…pero aquellas personas que hablaban también lo hacían si vivías en la miseria, de igual manera te señalaban y se burlaban de ti...lo peor de todo es que no te ayudaban...

Mina se limpio las lagrimas y se juro así misma jamas llorarle a ese mal hombre...nunca mas...-maldito seas Frederick, pero te juro por mi hija que a ella no le faltara nada y sera libre para ser feliz.

* * *

Un año había pasado desde la primer noche, el burdel de madame Marriot estaba atiborrado de muchos clientes sin embargo la Sedosa seguía siendo ahora exclusiva de algunos cuantos.

La verdad es que la vida le había cambiado a Mina para bien, se habían mudado a un apartamento pequeño con todos los servicios básicos, una zona decente y vecinos amigables... Ahora tenían nevera y comida, Gala por su parte seguía cociendo pero lo que hacia ahora si era bien pagado y ayudaba con eso al sustento de la casa.

Gozaban de mejor salud, podrían costearse comprar su ropa e incluso la pequeña Serenity asistía a una escuela, su cabello había crecido en largos rizos dorados...cada día se ponía mas bonita.

Mina a pesar de ser lo que era, se había ganado el respeto de sus clientes y a pesar de muchas se había establecido como una dama dentro del burdel con dos fuertes protectores Rubeus y Zafiro.

Zafiro era para ella era el amor de su vida y a pesar de que el pagaba por tenerla, el trato que le daba era por completo especial, por la simple razón de que el corazon estaba involucrado en todo esto...deseaba muchas cosas a su lado pero la realidad era esta.

Mina había recuperado su peso, sus cabellos rubios naturales enamoraban a muchos clientes pero ella estaba dentro de las mujeres más costosas…privilegio que se había ganado gracias a su porte elegante, el gusto del buen vestir y el buen tomar, leer en verdad servia de mucho.

Para deleite de Zafiro se había sometido a un aumento de senos que ahora le redituaba en dinero y más a Madame Marriot.

Tatyana miraba en su sobrina el éxito de esa vida fácil…deseaba de corazon que ella fuera lista y pudiese salir de ahi antes de que el tiempo le comenzara a restar días, como a ella.

De verdad que estas mal…-dijo molesto Lorec mirando a Zafiro.

No tengo que explicarrrte nada…-afirmo el pelinegro, puesto que su jefe no veía con buenos ojos su relación a su parecer enfermiza con esa puta.

No entiendo que quieres en ella, por mas buena que sea en la cama no quiero que vuelvas a ese lugar, es una puta que puede arruinarte.- anuncio el hombre con el que llevaba años trabajando y sabia que algo pasaba por su insistencia.

No tengo porque hacerrrte caso a ti…yo hago el trabajo como me lo pides sin decirrrte nada…-

Venga pues te haz metido en camisa de once varas...-Ambos hombres se miraron y se quedaron unos momentos en silencio...- Mira te dire la razon, resulta que esa mujer es la consentida de Rubeus Black...-el pelinegro se quedó ahí callado, sabía que ese hombre era un político y mafioso de la vieja escuela por lo que podría ponerle en peligro.

No me gusta lo que dices…ese hombre no me gusta para nada…-dijo Zafiro ya siendo consciente del peligro.

Lo se…más cuando el termina por matar a las mujeres con las que se involucra de esa manera, claro callar a una chica facil no es sencillo...-dijo con pesar Lorec…-he de confesarte que no entiendo como esa chica esta ahí, es hermosa pero es una puta y no deseo que pierdas las vida por ella...simplemente no vale la pena perder todo...por tan poco...

Zafiro le miro con esa pasividad fría, era la clase de hombre al que no podrías leerle...estaba enojado y era su misma cara si estuviera contento...-Lo siento pero es que lo vale…-Lorec miro a su amigo casi hermano salir de ahí sin entender nada de razones…era más terco que una mula.

* * *

Serenity había destacado de los demás niños, era inteligente, le encantaba leer y sobre todo era una chiquilla agradecida, claro estaba que él no tan lejano pasado de tantas carencias le hacía mirar las cosas de otro modo.

Tu mama es puta…-le grito uno de los chiquillos de la escuela y la pequeña rubia se enojó tanto que le aventó una piedra en la espalda.

El chiquillo lloro dramáticamente, pero Serity no pensaba en retractarse…la directora llamo a la madre de la rubia…

Que es lo que paso Lavra para que lo golpearas…-la niña no decía nada, sabía que debía esperar a su madre, en la escuela le llamaban por su segundo nombre a petición de Mina.

La rubia llego con esa tremenda presencia que alboroto el ojo a más de un profesor…-Buena dia, soy la madre de Lavra Ivanova.

La directora la miro con desdén…-La mande a llamar porque Lavra agredió a uno de sus compañeros…

Pero mi hija es tan tranquila que dudo lo que dice…-afirmo Mina…

Pues no lo dude…la vieron algunos compañeritos.- dijo la directora, lo cierto es que se sentía un poco ofuscada por la belleza de la mujer.

Bien, lléveme con mi hija para que me diga la verdad…-contesto Mina…mientras caminaban, Zafiro le esperaba afuera.

Serenity estaba triste sentada en una silla castigada por la directora…-Hija…que paso…

Mami…-dijo la rubia abrazándola con fuerza...eso no le gusto mucho a la rubia, pues había notado un poco en el comportamiento de su hija que tal vez en el colegio le estaban molesta y era por eso que ella le dijo no se dejara de nadie e incluso Zafiro le había enseñado a tirar algunas patadas y a tirar puñetazos como a un varoncito a su edad.

Ya llegue y todo estará bien…vamos dime que sucedió para que agredieras a ese niño.-

Es que dijo una mentira…- la directora la miro ya con la molestia en los ojos.

Que dijo…?...-Serena sintió pena porque eran groserías, a pesar la mayor parte de su vida ser pobre, ella era educada.

Dijo una grosería y yo me moleste mucho…

Que dijo…?...-

Tu mama es puta…-soltó quedamente Serenity mientras Mina de pronto sentía que la sangre le hervía un tanto.

Bien…esto es lo que les enseñan a los niños en esta escuela…también le castigara por decir malas palabras y agredir verbalmente a mi hija.-

Mire señora…los chicos solo dicen lo que escuchan…-soltó venenosamente la directora, pues claro estaba que ya ese rumor corría como pólvora.

Mina no se había sentido tan humillada en toda su vida y no estaba dispuesta a soportar esas groserías…-Sabe algo, creo que esta escuela no tiene el nivel académico para que mi hija este en ella, si los valores tan básicos como el respeto no existen, es obvio que mi hija no tendría que estar aquí.

Como usted guste…-contesto cinicamente la directora.

Vayámonos hija…nosotras no tenemos por qué lidiar con gente sin educación…-la directora camino detrás de ellas mientras pasaban al salón de Lavra por sus cosas.

La niña lloraba triste por lo que estaba pasando, a ella le gustaba mucho su escuela y no quería irse…-Mami.

Te inscribiré en el mejor colegio de la ciudad…-le dijo con pesar Mina, le dolia mucho que ahora esto le ocasionara problemas a su pequeña hija...suspiro hondo y camino a prisa.

Zafiro se había bajado del auto y entrado a la escuela, se le había echo mucho el tiempo en que tardaron en salir.

Algunas profesoras se mostraron demasiado amables con él y es que el hombre era un auténtico adonis…pronto noto a Mina en verdad enojada, sus mejillas estaban rojas y eso ocurría solo cuando se ponía caliente y tenía un orgasmo…o cuando se enojaba tanto que podría matar gente.

Que paso carriño…-dijo el pelinegro mirando a Serenity llorando.

Es que me han ofendido a mí y a mi hija…la cambiare a una escuela con mejor calidad…-Dijo la rubia molesta.

Que han dicho…-el pelinegro se inco y escucho de la pequeña…- Vámonos…

Cargo a Serena en brazos y guió a Mina hacia el auto…-Esperro que al jefe de distrito escolarrr le parrezca esto señorrra…

La directora pronto reconoció al guapo hombre…él había sido uno de los guardaespaldas del jefe de distrito escolar, pronto su arrogancia se había esfumado por completo, al parecer esa mujer no era una simple prostituta se codeaba con gente de poder.

* * *

Mina estuvo callada durante el traslado a su apartamento…Serenity se había quedado dormida, Zafiro estaba en una lucha interna de ser y no ser…

Me quieres decir que es lo que pasa…?...-soltó sin más la rubia pues casi siempre el pelinegro era muy conversador, le acariciaba la pierna o la besaba y ahora…estaba como ausente.

Tenemos que hablarrr Mina…las llevare a comerrr a un Mc donalds para que la niña no esté más triste…-

Bien…-contesto la rubia secamente, la verdad es que ser prostituta era complicado, la gente con mucha facilidad te señala, te encajona y se creen con el derecho de insultarte primero a ti, pero al final te pegan donde más duele…en los hijos.

Ella sabía que su belleza se marchitaría con el paso de los años y ahora era cuando tenía que tomar decisiones, el primer paso era conseguir el dinero…ahora ya tenía algunos ahorros con el nombre de Gala para que nadie sospechara; tenía que pensar bien como haría las cosas de manera fría…conocía bien en donde estaba y como tenía que actuar.

Amaba a Zafiro de eso no había duda, pero si para tener libertad tendría que dejarle atrás sin dudarlo lo haría…tendría que pensar las cosas como hacerlas, el auto se estaciono y Serena abrió los ojos.

Venga hija, mira hemos venido a comer no ha traído papa…-dijo Mina sonriente.

Papa Zafiro, era como la rubia le decía al pelinegro quien también se había encariñado mucho con la chiquilla…-que divertido…

Salió disparada hacia el área de juegos mientras la pareja sensual entraban al lugar, Mina sabía que Zafiro trabajaba con gente demasiado peligrosa y su vida también era corta, tarde que temprano algo sale mal.

La rubia tomo asiento en el lugar más apartado mientras el pelinegro ordenaba y pagaba, el lugar estaba para su fortuna con pocas personas…

Zafiro llego con la charola de la comida y se sentó…-Mina tenemos un problema.

Ella se asustó de pronto…-Que pasa…?...

Lorec me ha pedido que deje de verrrrte…-dijo el pelinegro mientras ella sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Pero porque te pidió eso..?...-

Rubeus Black, el hombre pelirrojo que es tu cliente…-Mina le recordó con enfado, era el peor amante de todos…-

Que pasa con él..?...-

Esta involucrrrado con la mafia y ahora tu vida corrre peligrrro, te has vuelto su favorrrita…no dudo un solo segundo que ya quiera pagar para que no estés más en el burdel.

Pero él no puede tomar esa decisión por mi Zafiro…la verdad es que tengo que decirte algo delicado.

Te ha hecho daño…-Ella negó con la cabeza…

Yo pienso irme…arreglare todo para marcharme de este país…no sé adónde pero tengo el dinero suficiente para hacerlo ya no soporto esta vida y no deseo que mi hija se convierta en una versión mía…-Zafiro la miro con pesar, él estaba muy involucrado en todo ese cochinero de la mafia…no podría abandonar si deseara así el país, le buscarían hasta por debajo de las piedras.

Entiendo lo que dices…Yo te querrria decirrr que nos fuerrramos juntos…-

En serio…pero tu vida no correria peligro…?...-dijo la rubia con angustia en el corazón...

Tengo un plan parrra que todo esto funcione, solo que tendrrremos que desaparrecerrr de la faz de la tierra y tal vez debas de dejarrr a Gala y Serena atrás.

Nunca…como me pides que deje a mi hija…- dijo Mina con terror al escuchar lo que el decía, era como absurdo lo que pedía.

El pelinegro suspiro...-Mina…estas igual que yo hasta el cuello con esta gente, sé que Rubeus tiene mucho poder y si lo desearra nos mata a los cuatro.

Dios…yo jamás pensé que esto me pasaría, me moriría si a mi hija le pasa algo en manos de esa gente…-afirmo ella con mucho temor mirando a su pequeña corriendo por los juegos.

A mi tambien me darrria mucho miedo de que la tocaran…esos hombrrres no tienen escrupulos, ademas el se ha encaprrrichado contigo…ahorrra es cuando necesitamos hacerrr las cosas.- afirmo el mientras miraba a Serenity ajena de todo lo que venia para ellos.

Zafiro…que tendremos que hacer…?...-

Primero arreglar la documentación de todos…yo tengo mis papeles en rrreglar y conseguir pasaporrrrtes con nombres falsos, tal vez tendremos que cambiar un poco nuestra aparrriencia, tengo un amigo que puede ayudarme por algunas cosas a cambio.

Pero todos…incluida Gala…-

Si…todos…parrra salir de aquí tenemos que actuarrrr rrrapido…y yo me encarrrgarre de todo lo demás…Ya no llevarras a la niña a la escuela ni rrecogerras sus papeles…-

Lo entiendo, tengo algunos ahorros y…-

El dinerrro guarrdalo, lo ocuparremos parra asegurarr a Serenity y a Gala.

Tengo miedo de dejar a mi hija…-dijo la rubia preocupada.

Lo se…pero si quierrres que todos vivamos tenemos que hacerrrlo como te digo…-Mina sintió deseos de llorar, volver el tiempo no podría…pero…

A donde iremos Zafiro…?.-

No te lo puedo decirrr por segurrridad y si algo sale mal…pero si salen las cosas como pienso y salimos de este país de mierrrda…dejarremos a Serenity con Gala en un país para que ellas hagan su vida.

Sin mi…- contesto la rubia aterrada.

Sin ti…nosotrrros tendremos que movernos a varrios lugares antes de siquierrra estar juntos, porque si nos descubrren a nosotros, por lo menos ellas vivirán…- afirmo el pelinegro con verdad.

Mina respiro hondo…-Jamás me imagine que esto me pasara Zafiro, yo que tanto quiero a mi hija y ahora me veré obligada a abandonarla en un país extraño que no sabemos siquiera en qué lugar será.

Perrro serra una niña muy feliz…crecerra y no vivirra tu suerte…-dijo el seguro, pues veía a la pequeña Serenity como a su hija.

Y que le dire a Marrriot…?...-

Nada…tu actúas norrrmal, como si nada sucedierra…ni siquiera a tu tía le dirrras nada…tu solo trrabaja, harrremos como que peleamos y ya lo demás serrra…no te verrre en estos días.

Que haremos entonces…?...-

Tengo una perrrsona de mi confianza…me ayudarrra con los papeles…tu pelearras conmigo…te secuestrraran y desaparrecerras…yo morrrire…

Pero si algo sale mal…-

Mina…no tiene que salirrr nada mal, perrro si esto no funciona Serena y Gala saldrran del país con el dinerrro ella se harra responsable de la niña…perrro desaparrreceran…no pueden estarrr en Europa…

Mina trato de asimilar todo lo que se le venía y como tomarían las cosas…gala tendría que entender y ella le diría la verdad…-convenceré a Gala de todo esto...-y la verdad es que seria todo un reto.

Si…hazlo…Serenity será una niña feliz…-la rubia suspiro hondo y ella sabía perfectamente que eso que tanto deseo a su hija lo lograría.

* * *

Gala estaba callada escuchando con atención, se asustó de todo lo que pasaba en la vida de Mina…claro que no podría culparla por desear darle a su hija una mejor oportunidad de vida.

Pero si no llegas, nosotras a donde iremos…?...-

Fuera de Europa, tu tomaras la decisión…tendremos varios pasaportes listos para el lunes y raparemos a Serena como un niño para salir de este país y después…-

Después que…- dijo con mucha preocupación la mujer de ojos castaños...

Yo desapareceré…-dijo Mina mientras las lagrimas la traicionaban y fluían por sus mejillas...las cosas dolía mucho...

Me dejaras sola en un país extraño con un niña de 5 años…-gala sintió que podría morir del susto.

Es que si mi hija cae en manos de esas personas…no sé qué podrían hacerle, Gala en tus manos está la vida de tu nieta, yo quiero que sea una niña feliz y tú tendrás que cumplirlo.

Te mataran…-dijo Gala con un hilo de voz.

Es una gran posibilidad, si no me voy con ese hombre lo harán y si estoy a su merced cuando se aburra de mí, también lo hará…- afirmo Mina con la vida ya sentenciada y claro no era justamente lo que una mujer desea para si, pero tal vez vender su belleza le estaba pasando factura.

Es una sentencia…-

Si…tengo suficiente dinero para ti y Serenity…Zafiro nos dará mucho más para que se instalen con un cuarto modesto en algún barrio decente…de clase media.-

Pero compraremos el lugar…-Mina asintió.

Tu serás una viuda…y ese dinero será un herencia algo así…para no levantar sospechas cambiaras de nombre y de cabello…

Gala se armó de valor…-Quiero llamarme Julieta…-

Si, tus pasaportes y actas así serán…desapareceremos de la faz de la tierra…incluso Frederick no sabrá nada de nosotras…

No lo nombres el hace mucho que desapareció de nuestras vidas...-claro que le dolía, era su único hijo pero se fue sin mirar atrás y ahora ellas lo dejarían igual...-Yo te prometo que hare todo lo posible para que mi nieta sea feliz…-

Lo se Gala…lo se…yo te pido mucho por ella….tengo el corazón roto…-Mina se soltó a llorar, le dolía mucho esta situación, despedirse de su hija…pero…era lo mejor, las mujeres se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar mientras Serenity dormía plácidamente en su cama sin saber todo lo que le esperaba.

* * *

Hola, dejo el segundo capitulo de Amor Añejo espero que les guste, gracias por comentar el inicio Yssareyes48 ya veras que todo cambiara...saludos y excelente día...besos.


	3. LA HUIDA

**CAPITULO 3**

 **LA HUIDA**

Te sucede algo hija…?...-dijo con curiosidad Marriot pues notaba como extraña a Mina y en ese lugar las chicas tenían que ser muy alegres no estar nada tristes.

No…es solo que tengo problemas…-afirmo la rubia y es que se trataba de hacer lo que Zafiro le decía, ahora era el dia en que ellos se disgustarían y tendrían que hacer un show.

Que problemas tendrías tu…?, mírate eres hermosa, de cabellos preciosos y curvas que muchas desean, además Rubeus Black ha quedado prendada de ti…y que decir de Zafiro.

No me hables de Zafiro por favor…-Mina camino arrebatadamente para encontrarse con el gran Rubeus.

Mi querida Sedosita…te ves hermosa con ese vestido…- dijo el pelirrojo mientras la abrazaba, el vestido era uno corte sirena en color rojo que resaltaba todo lo que ella poseía…belleza.

Pues, resulta que ha sido un regalo tan hermoso y tuyo querido…-Rubeus no era tonto, pero le encantaba esa mujer la verdad es que la belleza costaba.

Te traigo un regalito, pero te parece mejor si nos vamos a nuestro nidito…hoy tengo muchas ganas de cogerte…-dijo el hombre mientras ella sonreía coqueta, la verdad aprender a ser hipócrita y fingir no le costó tanto como ella creía.

Marriot, una botella de Champagne…-ordeno el hombre siendo en verdad dadivoso…

Caminaron hacia la habitación con lentitud mientras el manoseaba el trasero de mina y le sacaba uno de los pechos de su vestido…estaba ansioso…

Tatyana conocía a su sobrina y podría decir que algo presentía…pero no podría adivinar, ahora mismo estaba en verdad preocupada.

Ganarse de pronto un protector era bueno, pero no si este era mafioso como Rubeus Black...Mina termino desnuda en el pasillo, mientras el hombre caminaba con sus manos tomando su trasero amasándolo con pasión…

La verdad es que cuando el hombre se proponía ser entregado lo lograba, pero mucho tenía que ver con meterse un gramo de cocaína por la nariz para resistir los embates del amor.

El pelirrojo la aventó a la cama mientras ella le incitaba abriendo las piernas, el hombre se aflojo la corbata y se inco hundiendo su rostro en los suaves muslos de Mina.

Quien sintió la lengua de Rubeus…la puerta se abrió y era Marriot quien se percató de ese detalle pero simplemente entro rápido y salido rápido.

Cerró la puerta y sintió envidia de esa chica…camino las escaleras para toparse que iba entrando nada más que Zafiro…trago en seco, regularmente el solo visitaba a mina y era casi siempre toda la noche…pero ahora…que haría.

Zafiro…-dijo Marriot sonriente, mientras el pelinegro miraba a todas las chicas que pronto se contonearon exageradamente, la verdad es que no tenia deseos de poseer a ninguna pero.

Quierrro a Josmara…-soltó sin más ante la sorpresa de Marriot quien solo atino a sonreír.

Aquí estoy cariño…-dijo la chica de cabellos ahora morados.

Le apretó las nalgas ante la mirada atónita de todas, en especial de Tatyana que se dio cuenta de que ellos ya no estaban más juntos…sintió pena por su sobrina pero era lo mejor.

Lorec al igual que Edik estaban sorprendidos, porque siempre Mina la única con la que se revolcaba.

Tu saberrr que pasarrrr…?...-pregunto el chico de cabellos rubios…mientras Lorec solo negaba.

Tatyana se acercó melosa a Lorec quien siempre la pedía…-Hola guapo…dijo sonriente.

Hola…tu sabes que pasa…?...-

No tengo idea, Mina esta ahora con Rubeus…-dijo la mujer de cabellos ahora rubios abrazándolo.

* * *

Rubeus se recostó y dejo que ella se levantara para ir al baño…Mina camino hacia el baño para orinar y se miró en el espejo…grandes pestañas postizas…era pobre en alma y espíritu…ese no era más su lugar…

Se lavó la cara y trato de sonreír…un poco más se dijo así misma…-Te sirvo una copa…?

Si…pero mira pásame el saco…-ella obedeció de inmediato mientras caminaba de regreso para servir un par de copas…

Miro como Rubeus de pronto sacaba una caja y un gran fajo de billetes…-Toma esto es para ti…- la rubia le miro con un poco de sorpresa y es que en verdad no esperaba eso.

Pero porque…?...-

Digamos que quiero tenerte como reyna de mi castillo…-dijo el sonriente.

En verdad…lo dices en serio…-contesto Mina emocionada por lo que estaba pasando.

Si…esta es la prueba de ello…-la rubia abrió la caja eran unas llaves con un llavero de diamantes Tifannys.

Dios...son unas llaves..-contesto emocionada…

Si lo son…-dijo sonriente el hombre mirándola con interés…sus pechos rebotaban de manera incitante.

Y este dinero que es…?...-

Es para que compres toda la ropa más fina que encuentres, tiraras todos esos vestidos vulgares y solo utilizaras ropa de marca…yo te diré a que tiendas acudas.

Todo esto es magnífico…gracias queridito…-le dijo la rubia mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y fingía tan bien que sabía Rubeus estaba muy contento.

* * *

Dios…ahh!...-gimió con fuerza Josmara mientras Zafiro se salía de su trasero.

Listo…-dijo el molesto en cierta manera, pues lo menos que deseaba es tener que acostarse con esa mujer, pero tenía que fingir de cierta manera.

Zafiro…has estado increíble…-el sonrió de lado mientras la mujer desnuda le abrazo por detrás.

Dime que paso con Mina…-Si quería que el plan funcionara tendría que decirle lo que todas deseaban.

Ella me canso con sus demandas…se crrreía una mujerrrr especial, pero es una puta… - soltó sin más mientras Josmara reía.

Qué bueno que la haz dejado, yo puedo divertirte mucho más…sabes que hago de todo y no pongo resistencia…-afirmo con descaro la mujer mientras abría las piernas.

Eso me gusta…-dijo el pelinegro mientras se ponía un condón y la penetraba por detrás…era lo que ella quería se lo daría.

* * *

Mina me habías comentado alguna vez que tenías una hija…-dijo Rubeus mientras ella, se molestaba.

Tenía…-contesto sin mucho afán.

Ha muerto…-ella negó..-

El malnacido de su padre regreso después de que nos abandonó y cuando se dio cuenta de que era prostituta, se hizo el ofendido así que se llevo a la niña junto con su madre, creo que fue lo mejor ahora el dinero me alcanza para mis caprichos…uno tiene gustos y con dos bocas por alimentar no alcanza para eso.

Eres una mujer perversa…pero dime si quieres tenerla contigo…-mina negó.

La verdad es que no quiero, siento que ahora es un estorbo para mí y como se parece tanto a su padre, me arruina la vida.- soltó sin afán la rubia.

Tu eres tan joven y hermosa, una hija es un estorbo para la vida de lujos que te voy a dar…serás tan feliz que no recordaras nada de esto.

La verdad es que eres mi héroe Rubeus…siento que mi corazón late tan aprisa que se saldrá de mi pecho…-

Lo noto…-dijo el mientras colocaba su mano en sus redondos pechos…-solo quiero decirte que tengo una condición.

Si…cual es…-contesto melosa la rubia.

Si me traicionas…te mueres…-Mina abrió los ojos y fingió enojarse.

Oye no seas así conmigo…dime…no te hago feliz…-el asintió…-no te hago lo que te gusta…soy exclusiva para ti.

Lo se…pero solo quiero que quede claro es todo…-dijo el mientras miraba el reloj, tenía una cena familiar y no podría faltar…

Tan pronto te marchas…-dijo Mina haciendo un puchero.

Si…tengo asuntos familiares que resolver…-

Dime Rubeus cuando este en mi casa, te quedaras conmigo alguna noche…?...

Pasare muchas noches contigo preciosa…te quiero mucho…pórtate bien…-Rubeus comenzó a vestirse y salió de la habitación…pagaría por que ella no estuviera con nadie…

Mina se puso la bata y tomo las cosas que Rubeus le había dado…ahora mismo tendría que pensar bien como hacer todo esto para salir librada.

Marriot…querida Marriot…necesito hablar contigo…-dijo Rubeus mientras la mujer regordeta temblaba, ese hombre era peligroso a pesar de su apariencia debilucha.

* * *

Mina salió de la habitación topándose con su tía…-Dime que te traes tú con ese hombre.

De que hablas…?...-

Tu algo tramas…porque Zafiro esta ahora con Josmara…?...-dijo Tatyana mientras mina sentía que las tripas se le revolvían de coraje.

No lo sé y no me importa tía…-dijo con desdén la rubia…

Dime que paso con Serenity fui a buscarla a la escuela y me dijeron que ya no está ahí, que la sacaste y no ha regresado…-

Tengo que contestar todas tus preguntas o que…acaso eres detective…?...-contesto insolente Mina mientras sus tía se molestaba aún más.

Soy tu Tía…-

Bien quieres la verdad…resulta que el imbécil de Frederick regreso después de estos años y nos estuvo buscando como loco en sus propias palabras…cuando se enteró que soy prostituta me amenazo con ir a las autoridades para que me quitaran a Serenity.

Dios…se la ha llevado…-Mina asintió, lo cierto es que hacía ya varios días había ido un tipo a armar escándalo donde fingían llevarse a Serenity y a Gala, era un actor al que contrato la rubia con características de su ex…

Si…no me preguntes a donde, por que no lo sé y la verdad creo que ha sido lo mejor…mira ahora tendré mi propia casa con servidumbre, chofer y mucho dinero…

Tatyana la abofeteo duramente…-Eres una malnacida…como haz podido dejar que se llevaran a tu hija…ella era tu razón de vida y mira ahora…eres una persona materialista.

Mina sintió ganas de llorar y decirle que era todo mentira pero tenía que ser fuerte…-Materialista…solo porque tengo la oportunidad que nunca tendrás…morirás aquí haciendo el aseo mientras yo seré una señora…

Serás la amante que te quede claro…-

Lo se…pero por lo menos no tendré que volver a este lugar de cuarta…ahora si aplico que el alumno supero al maestro…quien lo diría de puta barata a Amante de un político pudiente…

Terminaras mal Mina, conozco a Frederick y no se quedara con las manos cruzadas…- y era cierto ese hombre al que amo algún día era vengativo pero no estaba ahí.

Tal vez, pero prefiero eso que hacerme vieja aquí…-sin más la rubia bajo las escaleras para despedir a Rubeus abrazándolo fuertemente mientras el pelirrojo le correspondía con un beso en los labios.

* * *

Mina tenemos que hablar…-le dijo con cara de molestia Marriot, la rubia camino detrás de ella.

Toma asiento…-ella lo hizo.

Pues, digamos que tu pretendiente me ha amenazado con matarme si no te dejo ir…-soltó sin más la mujer de cabellos castaños.

De verdad…?...ese Rubeus en ocasiones se enoja, pero no le creas…- dijo Mina tratando de minimizar el asunto.

Lo creo…pero no te sientas especial antes de ti hubo una chica de cabellos rubios era rumana y se llamaba Paprika, la tomo como su protegida pero ella lo traiciono…la encontraron en pedazos cerca de las vías del tren.

Mina le miro sin expresión alguna…-Creo que fue una estúpida es todo…-dijo ella.

Tal vez…pero no te creas tan lista muchachita, si quieres vivir no lo traiciones o te matara…esta será tu última noche.

Perfecto, me tengo que ir…me pedirías un taxi…-dijo con desdén la rubia mientras Marriot sentía que las tripas se le revolvían del coraje.

Ya lo pedí…-contesto sin afán.

Gracias…hasta nunca…-sin más la rubia airosa salió de ahí para subir a vestirse e irse del lugar…

Tatyana se acercó a Marriot…-Tal vez sea la última vez que veas a tu sobrina.

Se perdió…ya ni su hija le intereso…

Que quieres decir…?...-

Tengo miedo por su vida, el padre de su niña se la llevo y es muy vengativo…tengo miedo por ella…- Marriot sintió pena por esa chica.

* * *

Zafiro salió de la habitación mientras se despedía de Josmara…bajaron las escaleras y le pago a Marriot mientras salía sin más…monto su motocicleta y partió al departamento, claro haciendo una cuartada.

Mina salió sonriente mientras miraba a todas con desdén provocando la molestia en ellas…camino hacia la salida y se montó en el taxi mientras llegaba a su apartamento.

Estaba todo listo para fingir su secuestro en manos del mismo hombre que se llevó a Serenity…cargo con lo que le había dado Rubeus en su bolso.

* * *

Abuelita pero no quiero…

Tenemos que hacerlo hija…estamos en peligro…-dijo Gala tratando de hacer entender a su nieta con sus 6 años…

Como me llamo…-

Te llamas Patrick Polupus…-dijo ella mientras la rubia se miraba en el espejo…su abuela comenzó a cortar sus largos cabellos dorados y solo se puso a llorar la chiquilla.

Gala quemo el cabello y después cogió el peróxido…quien diría que sería ahora rubia, la ropa que mina le había comprado era fina y más acorde a la época.

La mujer tomo a su nieta y le puso un pantalón de pechera, tenis, sudadera e incluso su ropa interior era de niño…preparo la maleta con las escasas pertenencias y los pasaportes.

Se montaron en el taxi que ordeno y salieron de ahí hacia Alemania…para todos ella era una mujer de clase acompañada de su nieto, ahora solo sería cuestión de esperar…pero al menos estaban por salir de ese país.

* * *

Zafiro se presentó en las siguientes dos noches, tomo a Josmara y a otra chica llamada Diana, parecía que para él la vida era distinta…

Mina ya no estaba en el lugar…pero al tercer día, Rubeus llego al prostíbulo enojado…-Marriot dime donde esta ella.

No lo sé Rubeus, cuando se marchó parecía tan feliz…-dijo la mujer aterrada…-pero su tía es Tatyana tal vez ella sabe algo.

Llámala…-grito el hombre mientras se desesperaba…

Tatyana salió desnuda de con un cliente, bajo así por el lugar…-Como me preguntan dónde está mi sobrina…?...

No sabes donde esta ella…-la mujer se angustio muchísimo…era la única familia que tenía.

No…ella me dijo que estaba feliz por irse con usted…pero…

Pero que…habla o te cortó aquí mismo la garganta…-amenazo el pelirrojo, esto de que se burlaran de él no le gustaba.

Ella tenía un esposo, el hombre se marchó y regreso hace unos días se llevó a su hija, pero él es muy vengativo y cuando se enteró que Mina era prostituta se enojó mucho.

Tu sabes donde vivía…-Tatyana asintió…Marriot envió a otra chica para que terminara el trabajo mientras la mujer se vestía.

A los minutos llegaron al lugar…la puerta estaba cerrada…pero su tía conocía donde ocultaba la llave, del macetero saco una pequeña y abrió.

Todo estaba revuelto y ella no estaba ahí…había sangre en el piso…-Dios la ha matado.

Rubeus sintió que el cuerpo se le ponía flojo…quería a Mina y esto no era bueno…-vámonos si algo le paso a ella, la policía vendrá y yo no puedo verme involucrado.

* * *

La noticia corrió como pólvora un día después…habían encontrado el cadáver de una mujer quemado cerca de donde Mina vivía anteriormente…llevaba un bolso con unas llaves cuyo llavero era lo que llamaba la atención.

Rubeus se sintió demasiado comprometido y ordeno que la joyería no dijera quien lo había comprado…-Haz visto las noticias cariño…-dijo su esposa espantada.

No…que paso…-fingió el.

Mataron a una chica y la quemaron…pobre de sus padres han de esta destrozados…es justo de la edad de nuestra hija…-

Cálmate mujer, nuestra niña está protegida…esa mujer tal vez no era tan buena para que terminara así.

No entiendo como los hombres hacen estas cosas…-su esposa le abrazo mientras él estaba aún en shock por lo que había pasado.

* * *

Estás bien…?...-le pregunto Lorec a Zafiro quien el día anterior había recibido un balazo en el hombro…además de eso la muerte de la que había sido su amante.

Si…me la pagarrran esos malditos…-dijo entredientes el pelinegro pues habia sufrido un atentado y tal vez.

Lamento lo de Mina…Tatyana está destrozada…-dijo el con pesar por su amigo.

No me imporrrta…era una puta más…ahorrra tengo que ocuparrrme por matenerrrme vivo con mis asuntos…-dijo Zafiro.

Tienes que andarte con cuidado…-El pelinegro asintió…pero después de un par de días…desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Lorec había tenido que reconocer el cuerpo que habían calcinado en el auto que el pelinegro usaba de vez en cuando…un duro golpe para el…

Estaba tan quemado o más que Mina, solo las aleaciones de sus largas cadenas de oro y los brillantes que poseía le dieron el visto para saber que era él.

* * *

Quien diría que ambos terminarían tan mal…-menciono Marriot mientras Lorec tomaba un vaso más de vodka…le dolía en el alma...

No digas mas mujer Zafiro era como un hermano para mi y juro que vengare su muerte...-

Marriot era una mujer inteligente y sabia que necesitaba mas información por si algún día Rubeus le preguntaba...-Tienes idea de quien le hizo esto...?...- Lorec tomo el vaso y tomo de golpe el licor, si ella era lista el mas.

Y para que necesitas tu información...?...Sabes a mi también me gusta que me respeten y tal vez que preguntes tanto me da a entender que tu ocultas información.

La obesa mujer sintió de pronto una punta en su abultado vientre, sabia que si decía algo que no le gustara a Lorec terminaría navajeada como muchas tantas soplonas mas...-No se nada, solo que me sentí con pesar ambos murieron de la misma manera.

Lorec guardo la navaja y se sirvió otro trago mas...-Ahora es mejor calcinarlos que enterrarlos, quedan hechos nada y es difícil que los identifiquen...-la mujer asintió con el corazón corriendole rápidamente estaba asustada, este tema terminaba sanjado para ella.

* * *

Mina se había cortado el cabello hasta los hombros y se lo había tenido de color castaño... se coloco una panza de tela que ella misma había cocido para aparentar un embarazo…esperaba nerviosa a Zafiro.

Dudaba que el siquiera pudiera encontrarse con otra identidad…recordó cuando le dijo que si no llegaba a las 12 se marchara sin mirar atrás…pero eran las 12:05…sintió un nudo en la garganta y abordo el avión con su falsa identidad; sus ojos se nublaron de tristeza…tomo asiento y respiro hondo…no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se sentó a su lado, la verdad es que no le importaba…pero…

Pensaste que no vendría…-dijo el sin ese acento tan marcado.

Su sonrisa fue evidente pero trataron de no mostrar alegría alguna…el pelinegro se había teñido el cabello rubio y utilizaba una gafas grandes…vestía de traje y portaba una barba gruesa…era otro.

Te amo…-dijo Mina abrazándolo mientras el colocaba en su dedo anular un anillo de casados…

Lo se…-respondió el mientras simplemente respiraban al fin libres.

* * *

Abuelita mi mama cuando llegara..?...-preguntaba Serenity mientras Gala rezaba porque los siguientes días fuera así ya que casi cumplían 9 días en Alemania y lo cierto que es que ella ahora mismo temblaba de pensar que Mina hubiese muerto por lograr escapar.

No te preocupes…para eso tienes a la abuelita Gala…yo te voy a cuidar y a querer mucho…-dijo la mujer mientras la apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho…esperaba en dios que Mina llegara y si, ella tendria que tomar decisiones acerca de su futuro.

* * *

Hola chicas aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de amor añejo, como ven ya va tomando un poco de forma la historia que esta bastante entretenida...quiero darles las gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla y sobre todo por comentarla.

Ya veremos si Mina llega con Gala y Sereniry, claro que ahora no sabemos si sus planes en verdad funcionaran o minimo a donde tienen pensado llegar pero tienen que apresurarse antes de que un amante despechado reaccione.

Les contesto sus reviews:

Yssareyes48.- esperemos que salgan bien librados de esta situacion que recien comienza, gracias por tus comentarios.

anmoncer1708.- Ojala que sigas leyendo la historia y espero no decepcionarte...saludos.

Alexia.- Lo se, bien dicen las madres que por un hijo se hace todo...ojala que puedan ser libres para ser felices...un abrazo.

Kotipelta .- Gracias a ti por escribirme un comentario, la verdad es que bien dicen que el amor mueve montañas y la mayoria de las madres son puro amor, espero que te siga gustando la historia como va...saludos.

Yusmariz.- nos leemos nuevamente, ya se me encanta siempre escribir de Serena al igual que historia de Candy, mis chicas favoritas...esperemos que la historia te conduzca a seguir leyendola, saludos.

patty a .- hola, nos leemo de nuevo...pues ahora si que apenas comienza todo...


	4. EL VUELO A LA LIBERTAD

**CAPITULO 4**

 **EL VUELO A LA LIBERTAD**

Mina dormía profundamente, lo cierto es que haber tenido que crear todas esas historias sobre la muerte de ambos había sido un verdadero problema…lo único cierto es que él estaba recuperándose del atentado sufrido.

Sin embargo, podría asegurar que tarde o temprano si en verdad Rubeus Black tenía interés en ella investigaría a fondo y era por esa razón que tendrían que desaparecer.

La otra opción estaba en si aparecía el hombre con el que Mina se había casado, el en verdad les meteria en un gran problema y mas porque ambos compartian una hija.

Respiro hondo y miro a la rubia abrir los ojos…-Ya casi llegamos cariño.- ella le miro y sonrio.

Estamos cerca de aterrizar ponte el cinturón…-ella asintió mientras se abrochaba el cinturón, lo cierto es que se sentía como contrariada por la fluidez con la que Zafiro hablaba.- te pasa algo…?

Es que casi no creo que seas tú con ese cabello y luego el acento…-le respondió mirándole a los ojos.

Soy bueno para imitar…-ambos rieron, lo cierto es que estaban contentos de que las cosas estaban funcionando en verdad justo como tal vez lo planearon.

El avión aterrizo y ellos a pesar de estar libres aún se sentían con temor, salieron rápidamente del aeropuerto y tomaron dos taxis para partir al hotel cercano donde se hospedaban Serenity y Gala.

* * *

La rubia quien vestía como un niño por razones de seguridad e incluso su cabello había sido rapado, se había puesto una gorrita para verse más bonita en sus propias palabras.

Gala rezaba porque mina apareciera, si no tendría que irse nuevamente a otro país…había pensado en Londres y otra opción era Escocia…tal vez allá estarían mucho mejor; respiro hondo mirando a su nieta quien se había acostumbrado rápidamente a desayunar bien y eso le podría mucho, la verdad es que cualquier madre haría todo para ver a sus hijos bien.

Y eso era lo que Mina exactamente hizo, tomo su vida entre sus manos la ofreció y con eso obtuvo algo mejor para Serenity...también sin querer ella se beneficio de ello puesto que no tenían ningún lazo consanguineo Mina le dio la mano y la abrazo como a su propia madre, pareciera que ella le tuviera mas amor que su propio hijo Frederick.

Está muy rico…abuelita Julieta no quieres…?...-dijo sonriente Serenity mientras su abuela le acariciaba la mejilla, ver en sus ojos ese brillo le llenaba el corazón de amor.

Si…déjame probar este jugo que se ve muy rico…-Gala bebió mientras sonreia.

Abuelita, si mama no viene...nosotras la vamos a esperar aquí…?...- Gala suspiro hondo ahora mismo estaban como quien dice a un paso de marcharse...

No se…tal vez tengamos que ir a Londres o a Escocia…- contesto Gala mientras trataba de lucir tranquila, lo cierto es que estaba muy ansiosa.

Me gusta Australia…-dijo Serena mientras se llevaba un bocado de hotcakes a su boca.

Australia…-Gala se dio cuenta de que no era una mala idea, estaba muy lejos de todo aquello que ellas conocieran, podrían construir su vida de nuevo…pero estaba muy lejos.- tu como sabes de Australia...?

Me gusta leer libros, además es un gran continente…- contesto la rubia sonriente.

Y como es Australia...?...-Serenity tomo su vaso y bebió un poco de leche mientras pensaba.

Es grande, tiene mar y tiene desierto...hay koalas y comen todo el tiempo...-dijo la niña sonriente.

Y a ti te gusta ese lugar...?...-

Si me gusta mucho, ademas siempre hace calor y no hace frió...-contesto la rubia mientras llevaba otro trozo de hotcakes a su pequeña boca.

Entonces, tenemos que buscar un libro para que yo conozco de Australia...-Gala pronto pensó en ese lugar, tal vez podrían comprar una casa en un mejor precio y estarían muy lejos de todo.

Abuelita mira esa señora que bonita se ve...-Glala se giro a verle y suspiro aliviada, reconocería esa cara en muchas partes...-Se parece mucho a mi mamá…

La rubia que ahora era castaña sonrió y camino a prisa, se había quitado la ropa anterior, luciendo en verdad hermosa con un vestido que le llegaba a los tobillos…su cabello castaño lo llevaba trenzado y unos tacones no tan altos le hacían lucir como una mujer sencilla de casa.

Hola Serenity…-la pequeñita se levantó de la silla y abrazo con fuerza a su madre, quien lloraba con pesar…el largo cabello rubio de su nena había desaparecido…

Mami…pensé que no vendrías…mi abuelita y yo nos íbamos a ir a Australia…-Gala les sonrió mientras Zafiro le acariciaba la cabeza a Serena.

Te has portado bien…-ella asintió, sabía que se arrepentiría tarde que temprano de todo esto.

Australia no es mala idea…-contesto Zafiro mientras tomaba asiento y Mina hacia lo mismo.

Ha estado todo bien…?...-pregunto Gala con temor.

Si…todo salió mejor de lo que pensamos, Zafiro cree que podremos pasar unas vacaciones aquí en Alemania antes de irnos…-Serena siguió con su desayuno, la verdad es que no entendía mucho solo hacia lo que su madre decía.

A donde iremos…?...-dijo Gala ahora Julieta con atención.

No lo decido aun…pero creo que necesito contactar a mi enlace para checar cómo andamos allá, tal vez sea conveniente ir a Escocia o Irlanda.

Gala suspiro hondo mientras el mesero se acercó con la carta para que ordenaran…Mina pidió su desayuno y Zafiro solo un café.

No tuvieron problemas o levantaron miradas…?...-gala negó con la cabeza, en si salir de su país de origen había sido la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

Saldremos de aquí así nuevamente…?...-pregunto Gala.

Si…creo que ya cuando nos vayamos a establecer, es donde podremos seguir siendo nosotras o por lo menos llevar la vida más tranquila…-dijo Mina con un poco de tristeza.

Hija…haz terminado…-la pequeña Serena asintió…-ahora si puedes ir a la fuente…-le dijo gala mientras la chiquilla corrió al jugar.

Esto es demasiado difícil para Mina y usted lo sabe…-comento Zafiro mientras colocaba su brazo sobre el menudo hombro de Mina.

Yo quisiera que tuviéramos una oportunidad Zafiro y poder hacer las cosas como una familia…- Gala le miro con esperanza de que eso pasara...- no lo se establecernos, poner un negocio…podremos ir a Australia donde estoy segura no nos encontraran.

Mina, recuerda que hacemos esto para que Serenity tenga una vida tranquila y hemos arriesgado la vida para esto…-la castaña ahora suspiro hondo le dolía en el alma dejar a su única hija...-sé que se te parte el corazón, pero no podemos hacer nada más…-dijo Zafiro tajante.

No quisiera que ella me odiara por dejarla…-contesto Mina con pesar mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Yo me encargare de que ella te quiera como su madre…pero como le haré si me pasa algo a mi…-dijo Gala con miedo, pues quedarse con su nieta era una gran responsabilidad y aún faltaban 13 años para que ella pudiera valerse como adulta.

Tratare de encontrar un vecindario tranquilo y de economía media, para que ambas estén bien…inventaremos alguna tía o tío para mantener el contacto telefonico…-contesto Zafiro, los tres se miraron y se quedaron callados por un rato.

Gala miro a su nuera y solto la verdad...-También tengo miedo Mina…

Lo se…yo también…-afirmo la castaña con tristeza en el corazón, pero a pesar de saberse en peligro tenía la certeza de que su hija sería feliz.

* * *

Estuvieron cinco días en Alemania, esos habían sido los más felices para todos, en especial para Serenity porque ahora si tenía una familia entera…una mama, un papa y una abuelita.

Mina se había volcado en atenciones para su hija y ella le correspondía con su amor incondicional, salieron a conocer muchas partes y es que sus pasaportes falsos así como sus identidades les permitían ser otras personas y es que era como si de pronto todo aquello vivido en Ucrania fuera invisible.

Sonreían a carcajadas, compraban comida con mucho gusto y acudían a los centros comerciales felices…Serenity estaba feliz…sus ojos brillaban y eso era porque su nueva oportunidad para ser feliz estaba ahí.

Zafiro hablo con su contacto en Ucrania quien le comento que Rubeus estaba buscando a alguien para poder investigar más a fondo, por lo que tendrían que desaparecer lo más rápido posible e incluso él se vio en la misma necesidad…

Ese sería el último apoyo que Zafiro y Mina tendrían, pues ahora corrían peligro más personas…así que el pelinegro ahora peliblanco tomo decisiones y nuevamente salieron de Alemania para irse a Irlanda a la brevedad posible.

* * *

Serenity viajo junto con Gala un par de horas antes con la misma ropa de niño y ella como abuela turista…llegaron a ese hermoso lugar del cual ambas se enamoraron…Irlanda era muy bonito y sus paisajes espectaculares.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, tomaron un taxi que contrataron una noche antes para ir a una villa que Zafiro rento horas antes de tomar el vuelo.

Abuelita mira esto es tan hermoso…-grito sonriente Serenity mientras la mujer le sonrió al taxista quien bajaba las maletas.

Es un lugar hermoso para vacaciones, creo que no desearan irse de aquí…-afirmo el amable hombre quien puso nerviosa a Gala pues a pesar de ser un hombre maduro, tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

Si es hermoso, creo que estaremos algunas semanas…-contesto Gala.

Bueno es todo…si ustedes gustan yo puedo darles servicio esta es mi tarjeta y es solo que me marquen a mi casa por cualquier cosa que necesiten…-dijo el hombre amable.

Gracias…tome…-sin más Gala trato de ser amable pero también tenía miedo y era desconfiada, le pago y entro a la casita…el hombre se despidió con un adiós.

Serenity estaba feliz…era casi finales de primavera y el césped era tan verde y fresco…muchas flores por recolectar y miles de insectos por observar.

La niña estaba muy feliz, además de eso su cabello crecía rápidamente y su anterior look rapado ahora se cubría con una fina capa de cabello platinado…al parecer ese era un cambio también para ella.

Gala se sirvió un poco de té y tomo asiento afuera de la pintoresca casa…miro a su nieta quien estaba llena de manchas verdes del pasto.

Respiro hondo y de pronto pensó en su hijo Frederick…

 _ **Inicio de flash back.-**_

Tienes días muy pensativo hijo…-dijo Gala mirando a su retoño quien fumaba con impaciencia.

Madre…tengo pensado irme a Rusia…- solto sin mas ante la sorpresa de ella.

De que hablas…?...-noto el desespero de su hijo.

Nos morimos de hambre y aquí no hay trabajo…tengo que buscar algo para mi esposa…Serenity necesita más alimento.-

Pero puedes conseguir dos trabajos y sé que con lo poco que conseguimos de la costura pues ayudamos…-dijo...- Gala mirando a su hijo con amor…su hijo de cabellos platinados y ojos azules, tan parecido aquel mal hombre que le abandono.

No lo creo…tengo que marcharme…- respondió el peliplata con decisión absoluta.

Pero nos dejaras aquí a las tres…y si algo te pasa…?...-

No me pasara nada, además en cuanto tenga trabajo yo les mandare dinero de alguna manera...- arrojo la colilla del cigarrillo...-juntare un poco de plata y vendré por ustedes…-dijo Frederick mirando a su madre.

Hijo, le has dicho a Mina…-el negó con la cabeza…

Lo haré apenas me marche…-contesto el mientras ella sentía que algo pasaría…

 _ **Fin de flash back.**_

Donde quiera que estés, espero que nunca te olvides de tu hija…-dijo en voz alta Gala mientras Serenity corría libre.

* * *

Mina y Zafiro llegaron ya pasada la noche a la casita…era un lugar hermoso y las estrellas se miraba en lo alto…habían cenado como una familia y reído sobre su travesía.

Después de eso el ahora peliplata estaba afuera sentado…fumándose un cigarrillo, al parecer ese era un lugar donde podrían iniciar una vida.

Zafiro…estas bien…?...-el asintió mientras Mina caminaba a su lado.

Te gusta este lugar…?...-pregunto el mientras miraba a esa mujer que poseía su corazón.

No lo sé…me dice Serenityque es muy hermoso y que todo es muy verde, pero recuerda que nosotros llegamos casi al anochecer.

Lo se…Irlanda es un país lindo, solo que cada uno de sus pueblos es muy pequeño y eso en ocasiones es malo…

Piensas en que nos quedemos aquí a vivir…-el asintió…-Todos…?

Sabes que no podríamos hacerlo todos juntos…tal vez nosotros pero Serenity tiene que partir…necesitamos que ella este segura…- Mina sintió una opresión en su pecho.

Dios, cada día es más difícil asumir que la dejare en manos de Gala…no sé si ella podría cuidarla bien y si Frederick aparece yo…

Lo se cariño…tenemos que confiar en que todo saldrá bien…ya verás que la vida de la niña será hermosa y Gala sabrá cuidar de ella, nosotros podríamos planear vacaciones juntos tal vez…-

Necesitamos que pase el tiempo, para que todo sea solo un mal recuerdo.…-contesto Mina.

Así es…algunos años servirán para darnos cuenta si de verdad vale la pena reunirnos como una verdadera familia…-confeso él.

Tú tienes familia…?...-

El asintió…-Mi madre aún vive, solo que ella esta también en un lugar donde no tengo idea, mi hermano es un mafioso en Rusia, así que la tiene escondida…creo que tengo un par de sobrinos pero no los conozco.

Hace cuanto que no la ves…?...-el simplemente la miro a los ojos.

Importan los años acaso…?...-contesto Zafiro tratando de no pensar tanto en lo mismo.

Quisiera saber si te sientes culpable o que pasa por tu mente…-respondió ella, pues Serenity viviría eso en carne propia.

Yo decidí irme de casa demasiado joven, mi hermano mayor tomo los negocios de un tío y yo sinceramente no tenia lugar en esa ecuacion...-Mina le miro con atención y siempre su mirada no expresaba nada...-así que yo desaparecí un tiempo de Rusia, mi madre sufrió mi ausencia yo era el hijo menor…-ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio.

Pero el tiempo me hizo regresar, vivi en Italia aprendí a defenderme y después me dedique a lo que ahora hago…estuve un tiempo en Rusia hice contactos y partí a Ucrania…mantenía una relación con mi madre cordial…pero…-

Él se quedó un rato callado mientras Mina miraba un poco de tristeza en sus ojos.

Mataron a mi cuñada y a uno de los hijos mayores de mi hermano por una venganza…así que mi madre desapareció con los chicos.

Esto es un circulo verdad…-el asintió…

Pero está en nuestras manos de que ella pueda ser feliz…-respondió Zafiro seguro.

Dime que pasara con nosotros…-Zafiro la hizo sentarse en sus piernas mientras la miraba a los ojos azules.

Nosotros tendremos una familia y viviremos tal vez modestamente pero de manera honesta…-ella sonrió entre su tristeza de dejar a su hija…- nos casaremos a donde vayamos y buscaremos la manera de tener contacto con Serenity…te lo prometo.

En verdad…casarnos…-el asintió…ahora con papeles nuevos sus nombres serian otros pero ellos serían esposos.

Si…ya verás que la vida nos dará muchas buenas cosas…

Te amo Zafiro…-dijo ella sonriente mientras lo besaba a los labios y el correspondía…que importaba el pasado si el presente se estaba construyendo para ser mejores personas.

Gala les miro por la ventana y ella también tenía miedo, que tal si algo le pasaba dejando a Serenity sola…tenía que ser una mujer más fuerte y con mejor salud, necesitaba comprometerse a vivir su vida ya más plenamente…adiós a la depresión…

* * *

Señor, creo que usted está exagerando…-dijo Tomas mientras Rubeus le miro sin expresión.

No exagero…quiero que investigues bien todo este caso, sabes que la discreción tiene que ser pieza clave…-anuncio el pelirrojo, lo cierto es que su esposa tenía mucho poder y gracias a ella había logrado lo que hasta ahora.

Tratare de tener la menor repercusión señor, solo que tendremos que contratar gente.

Contrata a quien tengas que contratar y haz todo lo que tengas que hacer, necesito tener la seguridad de que esa mujer en verdad está muerta…-dijo Rubeus, quien sentía se había burlado de sus sinceras intenciones.

Entendido señor…con su permiso…-sin más el hombre salió de la oficina de Black.

Te encontrare Minelli donde quiera que te encuentres…espero por lo menos estés bien muerta si no…yo mismo te matare con mis manos…-dijo Rubeus en voz alta.

* * *

Mira mama yo quiero uno de estos…-Serenity corrió para tomar una oso de peluche en color azul con un enorme listón blanco…era bonito.

Hija, ya llevas otros juguetes no podemos comprarte todos…-dijo Mina pues la verdad es que malcriar a Serenity no era el plan en esos momentos.

Está bien…dejare todo pero quiero este…-dijo la niña que portaba una gorrita roja.

Bueno…así le haremos…-bajaron lo demás juguetes y Serenity se adueñó del oso.

Vamos a comprar algunas cosas…-Gala estuvo con ellas haciendo las compras en el pequeño súper y salieron de ahí gustosas.

* * *

Lo cierto es que Irlanda era un precioso lugar para vivir, pero había muchos turistas rondando eso era parte por lo que Zafiro supo tendrían a la larga problemas, así que residir ahí no era la mejor opción.

Se había tomado el día para recorrer muchos lugares donde pudieran establecerse pero al parecer nada le encanto del todo, turistas y más turistas…

Llego a la casita de campo y espero a las chicas llegaran, tal vez estarían ahí al finalizar el mes pero tendrían que partir.

Mina lo supo en el instante que lo miro…el sabia a donde tendrían que partir y estaba segura de que el adiós estaba muy cerca.

Los maravillosos días que vivían en Irlanda llegaron a su fin, lo cierto es que disfrutaron mucho de su compañía y se unieron todos para un solo fin…liberarse de un pasado oscuro.

* * *

Serenity sabía que algo estaba por pasar y mirar a su madre llorosa ese día le preocupó mucho, elefante le hizo compañía en esos momentos.

Su abuelita se vistió nuevamente con esa ropa elegante y la cambio a ella, miro que estaba nerviosa.

Nos vamos otra vez…-Gala asintió…-pero a mí me gusta vivir aquí.

Lo se cariño, pero tienes que ir a la escuela y aquí no hay una…te prometo que será la última vez que nos mudamos…-afirmo la mujer nerviosa, pues partirían a un país desconocido para ellas.

No quiero irme…- respondió nerviosa la pequeña peliplata, mientras se limpiaba un par de lagrimas de sus mejillas, Mina se acerco a ella mientras se controlaba lo mas que podía.

Tenemos que irnos hija, ya verás que donde vivirás te va a encantar es un lugar hermoso y seguirás siendo Serenity…te compraremos muchos vestidos...

Y mi cabello crecerá…?...-Mina trago saliva de solo recordar que su larga cabellera rubia había sido mutilada…-

Si mi amor…hasta parece que lucirá tan claro como el de tu padre…-dijo ella sonriente al recordar por un segundo el peli plateado cabello de Frederick.

Bueno está bien…llevare a Elefante conmigo…-dijo ella segura mientras el taxi llegaba al lugar.

Se despidieron de tan bello país y por separado como habían salido de Ucrania llegaron a Norteamérica…afortunadamente no tuvieron problemas para ingresar al país, donde más bronca sin duda habría…

Boston…una ciudad tranquila con un clima cálido en verano y frió en invierno…algo para pasar desapercibido pero ese no era el final del camino.

Se hospedaron en un lugar sumamente tranquilo por algunos días después todo tuvo que cambiar…Mina se encargó de comprar ropa para Gala y Serenity, ahora si vestirian como la niña que era y quemaron todo lo demás, Gala ahora mismo se había teñido el cabello en tono un poco más oscuro…

Los papeles parecían estar en regla y las nuevas identidades estaban ya listas, el contacto de Zafiro era un hombre americano quien le indico le apoyaría para darle asilo político en ese país a quien el deseara, claro que todo esto habia sido por cierta informacion que pondria en apuros a unos cuantos...por lo que resguardar a Serenity y a Gala ahi era lo mejor...

Así que tomo la vida de Galencka Ivanova y la convirtió en solo Marie Baker una mujer de militar fallecido en combate, cuyo hijo falleció en un accidente automovilístico dejándole a su nieta para cuidar y velar por ella…una historia para iniciar una vida, la cual debía de creérsela tan propia porque viviría con ello a partir de ahí y es lo que contaría.

Y a Serenity Lavra Ivanova Adams solo en Serena Baker, hija de padre fallecido llamado David Baker y su madre fallecida en el parto Esther Hamilton

Con todo ya listo y papeles ya originales la niña podría llevar una vida tranquila, acudir a la escuela y crecer segura en Massachusetts…más claramente en Sharon…

* * *

Sharon era un lugar hermoso, con una gran lago y un hermoso clima, la gente que vivía ahí en su mayoría eran personas retiradas, por lo que la paz reinaba en el condado...

La gente que vivía en los pequeños suburbios de clase media acomodada se conocían todos, podría decirse que Serenity creceria en una comunidad cálida, donde todos la conocerían, un par de días después de arribar a Boston llegaron a Sharon...

Zafiro había conseguido una casa en un buen precio, ya que consideraron la historia de Marie Baker como orgullo pues la dueña actual su padre también había sido militar...por lo que a pesar de no estar en optimas condiciones el precio fue bueno por la zona en la que estaba, ya que ahi las casas aunque fueran pequeñas eran costosas.

Bajaron del auto y ese tenia que ser el fin de todo...no podría ni Mina ni Zafiro llamar la atención, puesto que si todos les conocían ese seria un gran problema...

Mina estaba destrozada y sentía que algo dentro de ella no podría jamas vivir en paz...sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la garganta y mas sin saber si Gala seria lo suficientemente fuerte para sacar adelante a su pequeña Serenity.

La casa que Zafiro había comprado era pequeña, de dos plantas tenía dos recamaras y un baño con regadera arriba; las escaleras eran blancas como la casa, necesitaba eso si algunas reparaciones que tendrían que hacerle.

En el primer piso había una gran ventana donde había como un espacio para sentarse y mirar la gente pasar…sala y comedor juntos, una cocina pequeña, un cuarto de lavado, un closet pequeño, un baño más y lo mejor era porche con un sillón colgante para mecerse…el jardín de la entrada era grande con un gran árbol y un camino de piedra…

La verdad es que necesitaba una gran capa de pintura y algunas modificaciones en el jardín…pero esa sería la casa y herencia de Serenity.

Me gusta esta casa…-dijo la niña al fin con unos leggis color rosa y una playerita blanca con detalles del mismo color, en su cabecita lucía una gorrita coqueta con flores y tennis a juego.

Zafiro bajo las maletas…camino con todo hacia la casa y respiro aire fresco…desearía el mismo arreglar todo lo que hacía falta pero no podría.

Mina tenemos que irnos…-dijo el mirando a su ahora pareja con pesar, la castaña se dio cuenta de que algunas personas salian para mirar que era lo que estaba pasando, por lo que trato de sonar impersonal.

Bueno…Marie en unos días mas estarán personas para arreglar todo esto, mi esposo ya pago el servicio y estos son los papeles que acreditan a Serena Baker como propietaria, inscríbela en la escuela, su seguro de gastos médicos y el tuyo está cubierto, recuerda cada año hay que pagarlo…dios esto es demasiado difícil.

Anotaste todo en la libreta como te lo pedí…?...- Mina asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas…-no te preocupes…yo sabré cuidarla.

Serena corría libre por el jardín hablando con elefante y sonriente…sentía que pasaría algo…-Serena…

Zafiro la tomo en brazos…-Tu tia y yo tenemos irnos, quiero que te portes bien y cuides a abuela como ella lo hará contigo, no estarán solas se tienen la una a la otra.

Serena con sus enormes ojos azules le miro con atención y lo abrazo del cuello…-No te vayas…quédate con nosotras.

Yo quisiera eso, pero tenemos que trabajar para poder tener dinero para comer…prométeme que te cuidaras y estudiaras muy duro.- dijo el sintiendo de pronto algo en su corazón, le era doloroso también a el.

Serena derramo un par de lagrimitas y asintió mientras se abrazaban fuertemente…Mina no podría ni hablar del dolor que sentía.

Mami... me dice Zafiro que tienen que irse a trabajar…lejos…- menciono la niña bajito para que nadie la escuchara.

Si mi amor, te quedaras con tu abuelita ella te cuidara y tú a ella…recuerda que te amo mucho y eres la niña más valiente del mundo.

No te vayas…- dijo Serena con los ojos tristes y Mina no hizo más nada que abrazarla…

Lo siento tanto hijita…te amo…-sin más la soltó mientras Serena se aferró a Elefante y Gala la sujeto de su mano…pero la niña fue mas fuerte y se soltó corrio lo mas fuerte que pudo pero Zafiro acelero a fondo, esto tenia que ser así...

Llévame...no me dejes...-grito Serena llorando mientras abrazaba al elefante...y esa fue la última vez que la miro…su madre se había marchado sin retorno y sin dejar rastro de su vida...

Vamos hija adentro hay que acomodar todo…-dijo Gala con pesar mientras Serena lloraba con tristeza…ahora todo dependía de ella.

Nona...-gimió Serena mientras Marie Baker la cogió en brazos y le sonrió a la vecina quien miraba con pesar.

Hola, si quieres puedo prestarte a nacho...-dijo la mujer sonriente mientras Serena la miraba...

Quien es nacho...?...-

Este...-dijo la mujer mientras abrazaba a un perro que estaba aun cachorro...era un precioso pastor ingles.

Parece un peluche...-sin mas la pequeña se limpio las lagrimas y bajo de los brazos de nona mientras corría a tocar al perrito que se movía sin cesar por sus caricias...

Gracias...a mi nieta le cuestan mucho las despedidas...-dijo Gala.

Soy Francis, veras que nos llevaremos bien...-contesto la mujer de cabellos castaños y sonrisa coqueta.

* * *

Hola chicas guapas, que tal al fin nuestra Serena esta libre le tocara crecer con su abuelita Marie, lo cierto es que imagínense una niña con una persona de 65 años a cargo...tal vez tenga que madurar de manera mas pronta y espero que como yo estén ansiosas de mucho mas...ahora si acabe una parte de la rubia y sigue otra interesante.

Gracias por seguirme con la historia de amor añejo, les deseo un feliz dia y les contesto abajo sus reviews...

yssareyes48...- la busco, la encontro y le dio una mejor vida...que triste verdad, pero todo se comienza a armar...Saludos linda.

anmoncer1708 ...- espero que te siga convenciendo, aqui yo con mucho animo encajando las piezas...

Yusmariz...-Espero que ahora con este capitulo te despeje algunas dudas, claro que dejaremos un rato piezas sin encajar...un saludo.

Kotipelta ...-Lo se, a mi tambien me encanta Zafiro, ese Rubeus esta como loco...y nuestra Serena al fin crecera sin pasado y un abrazo fuerte para ti tambien.


	5. SHIELDS

**CAPITULO 5**

 **SHIELDS.**

La vida es en verdad una joya preciosa…-menciono Derek Shields un extraordinario hombre de negocios…- crees que el guste a mi amada Sharon.

Le encantara señor…-dijo Artemis Duncan su fiel compañero de travesía como le solía decir.

Me siento en verdad contrariado amigo mío…esto de ser padre en verdad es algo nuevo para mí…-Artemis sonrió y es que el apenas era un joven…-aunque confesare que no pensé tendría descendencia.

Estaba esperando a la mujer indicada señor…-dijo el peliplata mientras el hombre alto de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos verdes como llanuras asintió.

Lo se…Sharon es la mujer perfecta para un caballero como yo…-Artemis le sonrió, trabajar con un hombre tan importante como el señor Shields era en verdad una gran oportunidad y solo bastaba con ser leal.

Ambos esperaban en la sala del hospital con ansias pues el primogénito de los Shields estaba por nacer...una enfermera se acerco al nervioso padre...-Señor Shields, se ha convertido en padre de un varón…-Derek sonrió orgulloso sentía que el corazón le latía de la emoción.

Un varón…un hijo…-dijo el feliz, camino hacia las habitaciones donde estaba su hermosa Sharon dormida plácidamente…era un ángel caído del cielo de largos cabellos rubios y ojos tan azules como el mar profundo.

Miro a su hijo en los brazos de la enfermera que habían contratado para sus cuidados…se llamaba Luna Wells un nombre singular para una enfermera tan joven...-Señor, le presento al niño Shields.

El hombre lo tomo entre sus brazos y noto ese cabello tan oscuro en su cabecita…sus mejillas regordetas y ese singular hoyuelo en la mejilla…-Es todo un Shields…-dijo con orgulloso.

Darién…-escucho la voz de Sharon quien estaba aún somnolienta del anestésico.

Darién…creo que tu madre ha decidido tu nombre hijo mío…bien entonces serás Darién Shields…-ella le sonrió quedándose otra vez dormida mientras luna se acercaba a ver que todo estuviera bien.

* * *

Darién Shields había llegado a vivir a la lujosa mansión con aires pintorescos en el lugar natal de su padre que por nombre llevaba el de su madre…Sharon Massachusetts.

El niño había nacido en cuna de oro, bajo el cobijo de un hombre honesto y pulcro, cuya pasión eran las obras literarias, la cultura y la familia…

Crecer en una familia a la que le gusta apreciar el arte te convierte en una persona de dotes sensibles que aprecia el valor de cada obra…

Darién sin saber nada acerca de su familia creció en una mansión lleno de muchas agradables historias…su padre era amante de la buena música…tocaba el piano con soltura y hablaba 5 idiomas de manera fluida, ser culto y una persona que conocía países le daban una conversación agradable.

Así fue como conquisto a Sharon Daniels una hermosa dama inglesa quien para su fortuna trabajaba en una editorial que era de su propiedad, claro que era intimidante siquiera lograr conversar con un hombre tan culto como él.

Recordar que ella a sus 25 años seria cortejada de manera tan galante por un hombre de 40 años era en verdad atemorizante, cuando solo tu conversación gira en torno a los nuevos singles musicales, las nuevas películas en cartelera o simplemente la mejor disco para divertirse en verdad daba miedo.

Sharon nació en una familia de padre profesor y madre ama de casa, creció en un barrio de clase media alta en Londres donde vivió toda su vida, estudio una carrera universitaria en periodismo, le apasionaba escribir artículos pero cuando tuvo que ir a seguir la noticia quedo impactada de cuanta violencia puede generar el ser humano contra su semejante.

Su padre le dijo que esa era la vida que tendría que llevar y su vocación podría servir para otro tipo de noticia, así que comenzó a escribir notas sociales, después el periódico la despidió y cuando se creyó perdida en el camino…Su novio le comento de una vacante para la editorial donde él trabajaba, pero ella se preguntaba que haría en ese lugar siendo periodista, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que escribir un libro era un gran logro, pero editarlo, imprimirlo y venderlo en verdad era una hazaña.

Su relación sentimental termino pero ella conservo el trabajo y aprendió a editar libros, la Editorial Moon gozaba de un creciente ascenso y todo esto en mano del director general...mismo que acudiria a Londres por un reconocimiento que el gobierno le haria entrega.

Sharon estaba sin ganas de ir a la cena de gala en honor a la Editorial Moon, su padre le llamo la atención diciéndole que sería una gran falta de respeto para la gente que trabajaba ahí…por lo que tomo el vestido más aburrido de todos y partió a la dichosa cena.

Lo cierto es que ella se quedó maravillada ante tantas cosas de buen gusto que miro en el lugar, todas las mujeres que iban a la celebración literalmente se habían puesto como reinas de belleza…Vestidos de marca, joyas carísimas, maquillajes sorprendentes y bolsos de esos que valdrían un par de meses de renta de su departamento…suspiro resignada y entro al lugar con su sencillo vestido negro, su chal rodeándole el cuello y su cabello dorado en un sencillo peinado…nada más que un poco de rímel, rubor básico y labial rosa…un par de euros para el taxi y listo.

Bebia una copa de vino tinto y se preguntaba porque tantas mujeres rodeaban a un hombre alto de cabellos negros como la noche...no sabia quien era pero sin duda ese tipo tenia dinero, claro llamar la atención de esa manera era por algo...El señor Shields se estaba presentando con todas la personas que trabajaban en Londres...

Pero cuando el se paro frente a Sharon fue como si de pronto el mundo simplemente se detuviera...ahora entendía el acedio de esas mujeres era un hombre sumamente atractivo de precioso cabello oscuro y ojos verdes como llanuras...todo un monumento.

Claro que Derek Shields se sorprendió de tan frágil y rebelde belleza, vestía sencilla y al mismo tiempo ese aire de distinción le había perpetrado el corazón...Un año de cortejo fue suficiente para dar el sí quiero y mudarse a Estados Unidos, los primeros dos años viajo con él por el mundo, había muchas editoriales más y aprendió muchísimo, se convirtió en una dama refinada y al poco tiempo se estableció en Sharon, Massachusetts…

Pero la tristeza pronto se hizo presente en el matrimonio Shields, cuando le dieron la noticia de que ella no podría concebir un hijo…matriz infantil…un primer diagnóstico…Ella no se rindió y busco más opiniones médicas, tratamientos de todas clases y después de insistir con todas las poses del kamasutra quedo embarazada de un bebe.

Fue en si un embarazo de alto riesgo, estuvo en dos ocasiones a punto de perder al heredero Shields, pero ella se aferró y él bebe también…

Darién llego al mundo cuando su madre tenía ya 30 años y todo para ellos era felicidad…Sharon estuvo algunos días en el hospital en observación porque había tenido un parto complicado, pero salió de ahí motivada por su hijo.

Los abuelos se mudaron de manera permanente a Norteamérica para cuidar de su hija y ayudarle con él bebe…El apego que la rubia tuvo con su hijo le llevo a pedirle a su esposo cosas en verdad raras.

Pero en cierto modo el comprendía, su hijo era una niño en si tranquilo, su serenidad se notaba a leguas y con esos preciosos ojos azules como el cielo oscuro llevo una vida normal. A pesar de no querer que su hijo se relacionara del todo con la gente del pueblo, Darién acudió a un preescolar que el gobierno financiaba, posterior a ello recibió educación en casa.

Su madre se encargó de contratar a los mejores maestros y es que en si ellos tendían a viajar de manera constante, dejar a su unico hijo en casa claro que no era opcion, así que no podría tener una rutina escolar como los demás niños.

Cuando creció acudió a la mejor universidad de Boston…Harvard…negocios estudiaría era la carrera que el había elegido y se graduó con honores…

El orgullo de Derek Shields sin duda alguno su único hijo Darién Shields.

* * *

Quisiera que consideraras mudarte aquí a Sharon…-dijo su padre con voz cansada.

Hemos hablado de esto en ocasiones anteriores Padre, usted sabe que mi vida actual está en Boston.- afirmo Darién.

Lo se hijo, pero tu madre desea que pases más tiempo con nosotros…tu sabes que después de que tus abuelos faltaran ella esta sensible...-

Creo que mi madre está siendo algo melodramática, los fines de semana trato de acudir para convivir…-contesto el pelinegro, siendo un tanto inflexible porque sabia perfectamente que su madre vivió los últimos años acompañada de los abuelos quienes partieron ya siendo muy ancianitos.

Tal vez será que alguna mujer ha conquistado el corazón de mi único hijo…- el pelinegro se rió.

Padre, usted sabe que recién me he graduado…creo que no es tiempo para que me presione con un matrimonio de conveniencia.-

Jamás he dicho conveniencia, pero me gustaría mucho conocer a mis nietos…-afirmo Derek quien sabia su hijo sin duda recorrería el mundo como el algún día lo hizo.

Usted sabe que tengo que viajar a Londres y después moverme por el continente Europeo…necesito conocer lo que voy a manejar…-

Lo se hijo, es solo que me siento cada día más viejo…-dijo Derek sonriente a sus 67 años.

Ahora quien es el melodramático…-dijo Sharon sonriente mientras se acercaba a sus hombres.

Escuchar detrás de la puerta…-

No digas nada hijo, pasaba por aquí para verte y ustedes conversaban animadamente…es todo…-contesto la mujer de cabellos rubios.

Como sabe usted madre no me mudare a Sharon…tendré que partir alguno días mas con mi padre para ver todo lo de Europa.

Lo se hijo…yo iré con ustedes…-dijo ella mirándole con atención, pues Derek sufría de presión alta y en ocasiones se ponía un poco mal de salud, su esposa le cuidaba con esmero.

Muy bien no se diga más, haremos maletas y recorreremos el mundo juntos…será el mejor viaje de todos, mujeres, copas y…

Y…pastillas, agua y yo…-dijo con voz molesta Sharon quien conocía lo galante que podría ser su esposo aun, era un poco celosa porque sabía cómo las mujeres reaccionaban con solo escuchar el apellido de su esposo.

Lo siento querida, tu sabes que solo bromeaba…-ella sonrió mientras Darién se preguntaba si el podría tener al menos una mujer que le amara tanto como su madre a su padre…

* * *

Partieron a Europa para Derek Shields hacer las presentaciones del nuevo sucesor en las Editoriales Moon...aterrizaron en Londres y estuvieron recorriendo la ciudad por algunos días para posterior partir a Francia.

Darién miraba la torre Eiffel, algunas parejas se apostaron bajo ella para tomarse fotos y comprendió que todos buscaban lo mismo…Una chica le sonrió coquetamente y el solo se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa…eso fue todo para caer en las garras más feroces del universo…mujeres…

Mujeres el mas hermoso regalo que dios ha dado al hombre, pero al mismo tiempo el mas temible castigo en la faz de la tierra.

* * *

El pelinegro se despertó y abrió los ojos…otra noche más en la toscana italiana, sus padres ahora mismo están en Roma de turismo.

Estiro los brazos y la miro dormida…era una mujer de piel morena y sonrisa encantadora, cabello negro y entregada…sus curvas generosas y su nombre…incognito...como todo lo que habia pasado desde que la tuvo entre sus brazos...claro que un caballero no tiene memoria.

Se puso su ropa interior y camino hacia el baño…la verdad es que ese cuarto era digno para guardar herramienta de jardinería, pero funcionaba…después de un rato y un aseo rápido se puso el pantalón, se calzo los mocasines, la camisa arrugada y sus gafas de sol.

Tenía hambre y estaba seguro de que tomar vino tinto y comer pan no le llenaría el estómago, era un tipo de 1.88 con una complexión fuerte…- ya te vas…?...-Escucho la voz de la chica quien le miraba desde la cama con una sensual sonrisa, claro incitándole a quedarse otro día mas pero...

Sí, tengo algunas cosas que hacer con mis padres…-afirmo Darién mirando a la guapa chica.

Quieres que te prepare de desayunar…-el negó con la cabeza…-Te veré por la noche…?...-

No lo sé…un placer mi lady…-le dijo el regalándole una sonrisa y partiendo del lugar.

Salió del pequeño apartamento y el contraste con el mar del mediterráneo le trajeron ganas de regresar a casa…ahora mismo tendría que ir al hotel, comer algo decente y reunirse con sus padres en Roma.

La chica se sentó en la cama y sintió una tristeza en el corazón, claro que encontrar a ese tipo de hombres navegando por tierras Italianas no era tan fácil...se levanto y camino a prisa a la ventana donde le miro partir...suspiro hondo resignada...se habia marchado para no volver.

* * *

Dios me siento en verdad contenta por Luna…un varoncito…-dijo emocionada Sharon mirando a su esposa…-Tenemos que ser sus padrinos.

Como tú quieras cariño…la verdad es que Artemis es parte de la familia Shields así como lo fuera su padre Doroteo Duncan…-

Ya son varias generaciones verdad…-Derek asintió con la cabeza…-

Los Duncan son buenos en nuestra familia, siempre con esa lealtad inquebrantable…me siento más tranquilo al saber que ese niño será quien vele por nuestro hijo y nuestro hijo por él.

* * *

Darién llego al hotel con hambre, camino directo al restaurant y pidió un corte de carne, una copa de vino tinto y un habano…fumar era parte de su proceder.

El mesero le atendió con vehemencia, era un cliente distinguido de esos que además dejan una excelente propina; su corte llego y el comió tranquilamente, ahora mismo pensaba en tal vez darse un baño y dormir algunas horas para poder irse con sus padres…pero…

Una linda mujer de cabellos rojizos le sonrió con descaro mientras el comía un trozo de carne, lo único que hizo fue masticarlo y cerrarle un ojo a la distancia…Tal vez aplazaría la reunión para un día más.

Se levantó de la mesa al terminar y la chica le esperaba con atención en el bar…-Hola…-dijo el mientras la menuda mujer sonreía.

Tú eres muy atractivo…- dijo sin mas y lo cierto es que la chicas estaban ya tomando el control de las situaciones.

Y tú eres una chica muy encantadora…-le beso la mano galantemente, mientras la chica se retorcía de alegria.

Mi nombre es Mimet y el tuyo…-el bar tender le dio un whisky.

Importa acaso mi lady…-ella rió un poco con ese comentario…-tienes algo por hacer en unas horas más.

No…pensaba salir a conocer algún lugar para divertirme, tendrás alguna sugerencia…-él se puso sus lentes y llevo su bebida a la boca.

Tengo varias buenas posibilidades…te parece si en un par de horas nos vemos aquí…-

Me dejaras sola acaso…-dijo ella con carita de tristeza.

No te darás cuenta de ello, tengo que darme una ducha y vestirme mejor…ponte un bonito vestido…-comento el pelinegro mientras le acariciaba el brazo…sin más dejo el vaso y camino dejando a la chica ahí con ganas de mucho más.

Darién bajo un par de horas más, claro primero una siesta, una ducha rápida, ropa limpia, preservativos, un hotel cercano y dinero…

La chica esperaba ahí en el lugar donde la dejo con un vestido negro bastante provocador…- lamento hacerla esperar…-le dijo el sonriente.

Mimet sin duda pasaría una de esas noches grandiosas con semejante bombón…llegaron al antro de moda y entraron sin ella pagar un solo peso…el área VIP y botella de fina champagne…Bailo coquetamente ante los ojos más azules que hubiera visto y el simplemente se dejó llevar como siempre lo hacía…disfrutar el momento era su responsabilidad.

* * *

El pelinegro se levantó nuevamente en otra cama…una más cómoda y ella dormía plácidamente…le retumbaba la cabeza y deseaba darse una ducha de agua fría, lo cierto es que el Champagne en exceso calaba tambien.

Se levanto de la cama y aamino desnudo hasta llegar al baño, fue todo un agazajo abrir la regadera y que el agua le enfriara la cabaez, al pudo aclararse las ideas…respiro hondo el agua estaba justo como la necesitaba…fría…

Mimet escucho el agua correr, pero no tenia deseos de bañarse se acurruco en la cama al poco tiempo le miro salir con una toalla en la cintura.

Te marchas Darién…-el pelinegro sonrió…

Tengo cosas que hacer con mis padres…creo que se molestaran por no haber llegado desde ayer…-contesto el mientras se secaba el cabello que lo llevaba un poco mas largo de lo normal.

Que maravillosa noche verdad…-dijo ella con el maquillaje un poco corrido y el cabello de manera que parecia un estropajo, en cierto manera no lucia nada atractiva...Mimet estiro los brazos...-me baño y nos vamos.

Lo siento, pero me iré de aquí directo a mi viaje…- contesto el secamente, claro que frenando de tajo las intenciones de esa chica quien estaba decepcionada.

Alguna vez coincidiremos nuevamente…-el negó con la cabeza la verdad es que era un hombre de solo una o dos noches no más…no deseaba compromisos a su edad, termino por vestirse y peinarse el cabello.

Mimet era la clase de chicas que esperaba un anillo de compromiso, boda, hijos y todo lo demás, pero la técnica que utilizaba no le funcionaba de verdad, acostarse en la primera noche con un desconocido siempre traía consecuencias o simplemente una mala fama.

Un placer conocerla señorita…un consejo…-ella le miro con atención…-si desea un matrimonio duradero, deje que el hombre la corteje un tiempo.

Mimet se quedó ahí como pensando lo que el había dicho, Darién literalmente salió volando de ese hotel a donde se hospedaba, tomo sus maletas, pago y se marchó de ahí…respiro hondo al ir manejando a casa de sus padres en Roma.

* * *

Sharon estaba sentada tomando un poco de té helado, hacía calor y Derek estaba con ella…-Buenas tardes padres.

Hijo, pensé que tardarías un par de días en venir…-dijo Derek mirando con orgullo a su vástago.

Te un par de inconvenientes, pero aquí estoy…-Lo cierto es que Sharon trataba de no preguntar lo que simplemente no debía.

Luna tuvo un varoncito…-dijo feliz mientras el pelinegro sonreía.

Así es que mi nana al fin tuvo a su hijo, que mal que no pudimos estar ahí…-respondió Darién.

Lo sé, tu madre dice que seamos sus padrinos…-dijo Derek mientras miraba a su hijo con atención.

Esa es una buena idea y como se llamara el niño…?...-

Diamante Duncan, dice Luna que es igualito a Doroteo…-contesto Sharon mientras sonreia.

Seguramente su abuelo estaría orgullo de verlo crecer…el servirá también a los Shields...?...-pregunto Darien, porque a pesar de estar en pleno siglo XX pues las tradiciones que su familia conservaba fuera de su circulo parecerían algo ridículas.

Artemis me dijo que sería un honor que tú lo instruyas…-contesto Derek.

Sera un honor para mí hacer a un caballero más…-respondió el pelinegro, pues esa era una tradición de varias generaciones, solo había hombre porque en caso de haber sido una mujer la primogénita sin duda eso terminaría en una relación matrimonial.

Dime que has pensado ahora de ir a Bruselas y después viajar a Oriente…?...-

Padre esa decisión le corresponde creo que a usted…-lo cierto es que Derek tendría que comenzar a ceder en muchas cosas para que su hijo se hiciera responsable de los negocios familiares.

Yo creo que es lo mejor, tu padre necesita cuidar de su salud y tal vez sea necesario que regresemos a casa pronto, el medico ha recomendado unas largas vacaciones en el mar.

Esa es una excelente idea, creo que te gusta mucho Hawái…-Derek sonrió pues ahí había pasado su luna de miel con su esposa.

Me encanta, pero ahora siento que está demasiado lleno de turistas…prefiero viajar hacia Los Cabos.

México…literalmente estaríamos cerca…-afirmo el pelinegro.

Si…además puedo pescar y hacer un poco de buceo…-Sharon negó con la cabeza…eso le hacía mucho daño a su cuerpo.

No entiendes…- contesto la mujer mirándole con molestia.

No te molestes querida mía, es solo para verte enojada…es que te pones tan hermosa…-ella sonrió mientras Derek le besaba los labios.

Darién simplemente les dio la espalda…claro que esas demostraciones de afecto no le eran ajenas, pero él creía que para hacerlo en una habitación bastaba.

Espero que cuando te cases y tengas a una mujer tan hermosa como tu madre, también tus hijos hagan lo mismo.- afirmo Derek sonriente.

Usted sabe padre que hay cuestiones personales que no deben de ser ventiladas…-

Eres un ogro hijo…-dijo Sharon sonriente mientras Darién se ofendía…-Mírate con tu edad y negarte a besar a las chicas a plena luz del día.

Madre, creo que esa clase de asuntos tan personales no pienso platicarlos de manera abierta…-contesto siempre propio el pelinegro.

El día que la mujer que lo vuelva loco llegue, no escucharemos más esto…-dijo Derek contento y es que estar enamorado era parte de la vida.

Padre eso no creo que ocurra…-dijo Darién con recelo mientras sus padres solo reían.

* * *

Cenaron tranquilamente en un lujoso restaurant mientras una chica de cabellos rojo miraba con insistencia a Darién, claro estaba que se conocían…

Berilia Tompson mejor conocida como Beryl…su larga cabellera de color rojo como la sangre siempre le había atraído y no podría negar que la mujer tenía un cuerpo de diosa, incluso converso algún par de veces con ella, pero nunca sucedió nada más.

Beryl era la hija de un petrolero de Texas, apodado el cruel Thompson… lo cierto es que eran personas con mucho poder en ese estado y en cierta manera eran una familia respetada pero algo problemática.

El anteriormente había querido mantenerse al margen de esa chica quien salió con un compañero, terminaron por la influencia de su padre quien lo considero un perdedor.

Creo que cierta mujer de cabello rojo esta insistente…-dijo Derek.

Lo se padre, pero esa clase de mujeres es mejor mantenerlas lo más lejos posible…es la hija…

La conozco y se quién es…es una buen chica, pero su padre deja mucho que desear…-afirmo el hombre con algunas canas en sus cienes.

Hablemos de otras cosas por favor…-dijo Sharon sonriente…terminaron de cenar y caminaron a casa…Darién en si tenía otros planes…

* * *

El pelinegro entro al bar más exclusivo…tomo asiento en la barra el ambiente parecía bien, lo cierto es que cualquier americano se pone de ambiente con la canción de You may be rigth…eso merecía un tequila de golpe…y así lo hizo…

Hola…Darién…-dijo Beryl sonriente, mientras trataba de acomodarse el cabello...el pelinegro noto su presencia de manera casi inmediata y es que muchos hombres admiraban su belleza y delicadez.

Que pasa…?...-le contesto el con alegría por esa canción con acordes tan divertidos…e incitantes para ponerse a bailar.

Yo…-sin más el pelinegro la jalo del brazo y caminaron entre la muchedumbre para bailar al ritmo de la música que la banda de rock tocaba en vivo.

Tenia 23 años…no tenia prisa por vivir, deseaba disfrutar y pasar el momento agradable…ella por su parte simplemente le miro a los ojos y sonrió emocionada de lo que estaba viviendo...la vida era de los jovenes.

* * *

Hola chicas hermosas, como ven ahora conoceremos un poco a nuestro protagonista y la vida que el tiene ahora...no se me desesperen y ya veran que las cosas fluiran de manera perfecta o acorde...asi que por el momento nuestro pelinegro no se resiste ante ninguna chica guapa...les deseo un bonito fin de semana y sin falta el lunes nos leemos con el siguiente capitulo, un abrazo...bye...bye...

Les contesto sus reviews:

Guest...- En esta parte entra nuestro Darien.

yssareyes48...- ya veremos como se desarrollan la trama y donde quedan todos en esta historia...saludos Linda.

Kotipelta.- Jajaja...ya se yo tambien tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza como tu, esperemos que la historia marche bien y te siga gustando, gracias por los buenos deseos y un abrazo.

anmoncer1708.- Listo espero que te guste el giro del capitulo, tambien te mando saludos desde gdl, mexico...ojala que Rubeus se tarde mucho en ponerse las pilas verdad...un abrazo.

Yusmariz...-asi como tu linda, tambien me siento con muchas incognitas pero veremos como va corriendo esto...mientras a ver la vida de nuestro pelinegro, saludos.

Norma Angelica.- ya se siempre la pendiente de las historias y espero que te siga gustando...ya aparecio nuestro galan...un abrazo para ti...

patty a.- Listo aqui esta el nuevo capitulo y espero tu comentario...saludos.


	6. UN PUEBLO EN COMUN

**CAPITULO 6**

 **UN PUEBLO EN COMUN**

El tiempo era algo que jamás paraba, tal vez podrías engañarte a ti mismo…caerte, levantarte, sacudirte y seguir adelante…no quedaba nada más.

Todos los errores cometidos eran experiencias sumadas, algunos errores podrían decirse que dolían mucho más y otros simplemente tratabas de pasarlos sin ver…

Hijo quiero déjame arreglarte ese corbatín…tienes que lucir a la altura para esta celebración…-dijo Artemis mientras le acomodaba el moño al pequeño Diamante que ahora tenía 10 años.

Padre, me siento nervioso…-dijo el mirándolo con atención.

No tienes por qué estarlo, además ya conoceS al señor Darién…siempre es amable contigo y tu madre lo considera como un hijo.

Lo se…pero siempre es como…-el pequeño peliplata no sabia como describirlo.

Intimidante…-dijo el peliplata mientras su retoño asentía con la cabeza…-tu sabes que la familia Shields siempre ha sido importante y nosotros los Duncan tenemos generaciones trabajando con ellos…

Yo se eso…pero…-

Pero nada…el señor Darién es amable contigo y tú debes de sentirte afortunado de sea el tu padrino de comunión…-dijo Artemis al fin acomodando el corbatín.

Hola mis adorados…-dijo Luna mirándoles con dulzura mientras su hija Viluy de 8 años entraba con ella de la mano.

Vaya que hermosa se ve mi hija con ese vestido de princesa…-dijo sonriente Artemis.

Gracias padre…-contesto la chiquilla de cabellos claros como él y ojos azules como su madre.

Es hora de irnos, tu sabes que la puntualidad es lo más importante…-

Lo se…-contesto Diamante tomando su kit para la iglesia, caminaron todos a la capilla de la mansión Shields…lo cierto es que poseían varias hectáreas y mucha privacidad.

El padre bajaba de su auto y Artemis le ayudo con todo lo que ocupaba para oficiar la misa…caminaron tranquilamente aun había tiempo.

Es un placer oficiar la misa del pequeño Diamante…-dijo sonriente el padre Uriel.

Un gusto para nosotros padre…-contesto Artemis…

Para cuando sigue la pequeña Viluy…?...-

La siguiente primavera padre, ya que termine con el catecismo…-contesto luna mientras la chiquilla sonreía.

Artemis abrió el recinto y el padre acomodo sus cosas…ellos tomaron asiento una vez que todo estuvo listo…al poco escucharon los pasos del señor Derek Shields quien hacia algo de tiempo estaba un tanto mejor de salud.

Claro actualmente todo el trabajo había sido heredado a su único hijo y el podría disfrutar estar en casa, en ocasiones pasar largas temporadas en su casa de Los Cabos y otro tiempo más en las islas Malvinas.

Buenos días a todos…padre…-dijo el cortésmente mientras Sharon entraba a su lado tomada de su brazo.

Es un placer verlos hijo…-contesto sonriente el padre Uriel quien había oficiado todos los sacramentos de Darién.

Se saludaron con gusto mientras Artemis estaba pendiente de su señor como él lo llamaba…Darién de pronto apareció del brazo de su actual novia…Beryl Thompson…como había pasado ni el mismo lo sabía.

Que tal…espero no hayan iniciado sin el padrino…-dijo sonriente el pelinegro.

No señor…aún estamos en buen tiempo…-contesto Artemis mientras Diamante se levantaba y estrechaba la mano de su futuro padrino.

Padre es un gusto verle…-dijo el pelinegro amablemente.

El gusto es mi hijo, espero pronto seguir con un sacramento más…-eso claro hizo sonreír a su madre quien estaba esperando con ansias nietos, a su padre no le causaba tanta gracia pues no le caía del todo bien el padre de la chica…sin embargo la caballerosidad era algo que no se perdía tan fácilmente.

Beryl saludo a todos sonriente, la verdad es que se llevaba bien con cada uno…en especial con Sharon pues era la mejor suegra de todas en sus propias palabras.

Sharon recibió con gracia que su hijo estuviera con esa chica y en cierta forma fue amable con ella, se notaba que amaba a su hijo…así que…

La misa se ofició sin pena ni gloria y el pequeño Diamante estaba ya consagrado a dios…tomaron un desayuno ameno en la terraza que se ubicaba cerca del jardín.

Diamante estaba maravillado por los regalos en la mesa y a pesar de que no tuvieron más invitados que la gente que trabajaba en la casa y los dueños, la fiesta estuvo entretenida…

Sharon miraba con ternura a la pequeña Viluy, pensaba en cuanto hubiese deseado darle más hijos a Derek, adoraba a esa niña y era también su madrina.

Puedo preguntar qué le pasa a mi amada esposa…?...-dijo el hombre de cabellos canos.

Nada…-contesto ella con un nudo en la garganta.

Sabes que no me gustan del todo las mentiras querida…no dejas de mirar a Viluy…-dijo él.

En ocasiones me pregunto que hubiese sido de nuestras vidas si tuviéramos al menos una hija…

Sería tan perfecta como la que tenemos hoy…-dijo el sonriente…pues su esposa deseo un hijo más y quedo embarazada dos veces perdiendo ambos, el ultimo casi le cuesta la vida.

Discúlpame es solo que me puse sentimental es todo…-contesto ella sonriente, claro que no debía de pensar en él hubiera ahora mismo ella era feliz y tenía al hombre que amaba a su lado.

Tal vez no tuvimos una hija propia, pero tendremos una hija adoptiva que nos llenara de nietos…-contesto el mirando a Darién con Beryl.

* * *

Y entonces que planeas hacer con eso…?...

Tendré que viajar un par de meses a Londres, después a España y regreso a Italia…-contesto el pelinegro mientras el mesero le entregaba su copa de vino blanco,

Beryl generalmente era una chica en verdad tranquila y algo celosilla, pero amaba sinceramente a Darién…-No podría ir contigo.

No lo creo…además tu también tienes pendientes que resolver de tu padre, suficiente con que viajes de manera constante a Boston.

Lo se…me he atrasado un poco en mis pendientes en Texas, como sabes mi padre me llamo por la mañana y me dijo que era urgente me presente a más tardar el martes.

Creo que debes de entender que los negocios familiares en verdad exigen mucha responsabilidad de uno…tal vez debas de regresar hoy mismo.- afirmo el pelinegro.

Hasta parece que quieres deshacerte de mí…-contesto ella con cara de tristeza.

Sabes que no es verdad…tenemos ya 4 años juntos y no se me ha cruzado por la mente terminar contigo…-

Lo se…en ocasiones desearía ya no separarme de ti…-el pelinegro sabía que Beryl era una gran mujer, pero ahora en sus planes casarse no era una opción y ella lo sabía.

Lo sabía porque al igual que Darién se dedicaba a los negocios que su padre le estaba heredando de poco a poco en vida, ella y su hermana trabajaban a la par…además una petrolera era mucho trabajo,

Ella vivía en Texas y el pelinegro en muchas partes, digamos que Boston era como la capital de su mundo…generalmente cuando pasaba largas jornadas en Norteamérica compartía más días con ella.

Su relación se basaba en la confianza y en la comunicación…en ocasiones duraban un mes sin verse, ella era quien tomaba apresuradamente alguna avión para reunirse con el…

Esa perseverancia y constancia de su parte, hicieron que Darién se comprometiera personalmente con la relación, a pesar de que para él estaba destinada al fracaso.

Sin embargo, ella era una mujer de muchas virtudes que le mantenían interesado…al igual que él conocía muchas partes del mundo, hablaba tres idiomas más, su conversación era fluida y entretenida, una mujer culta y refinada, sumado a eso era hermosa, de larga cabellera roja y ojos color miel que resaltaban con la blancura de su piel…un cuerpo curvilíneo y apasionada en verdad…un punto más es que ella le amaba.

El amor en palabras de Darién era la mezcla perfecta que detonaba la locura y esa falta de cordura que podría ocasionar a un hombre perder su integridad personal, mental y emocional.

Podría decirse que sentía cariño por Beryl y siempre su presencia a su alrededor le alegraba…podría fascinarle como se llevaba con su madre…pero…casarse…mmm…

Tratemos de que todo marche bien, tu sabes que las situaciones hoy en día soy muy cambiantes…-

Lo se…-contesto ella…Diamante partió el pastel y sonrió en cada una de las fotografías, abrió todos los regalos y en especial el regalo de Darién le dejo un tanto contrariado.

Eran un par de mancuernillas de oro y otras de oro blanco…claro que ese tipo de regalo a un niño de 10 años como que no le hacía mucha gracia.

Su padre por el contrario se sintió feliz de que Darién Shields aceptara a su hijo como discípulo, a partir de ese día el seria la sombra del Sr.

La fiesta termino y cada uno siguió a sus actividades a realizar por la tarde…Beryl se siguió de largo con Darién directo a Boston, claro que debían de aprovechar esos días para compartir solos.

Por dios madre, ella tiene que estar pasado mañana en Texas…-Sharon tenia cara de decepción.

Pensé que se quedaran por lo menos hasta mañana…-el negó con la cabeza.

Lo siento Sharon, espero que la próxima vez que venga de visita podremos compartir más…pero los negocios claman mi presencia.- Contesto también con decepción la guapa pelirroja y es que justo tenia días pensando mucho sobre como marchaban las cosas con Darien, al final del día era una mujer de negocios.

Que será de ti cuando tengas hijos querida Beryl…-la pelirroja solo sonrió…

Esa sería mi prioridad sin duda…-se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo mientras Derek solo estrecho su mano.

Cuando te marchas…?...-pregunto su padre.

Espero que el martes me pueda ir…tengo varios asuntos pendientes en Washington y otros más en California…-dijo él.

Hijo, cuídate mucho…-dijo Sharon abrazándolo mientras su padre hacia lo mismo.

* * *

Se subieron al deportivo del pelinegro, tenían que ir a Boston…salieron de la propiedad…Darién estaba ya pensando en cómo resolver los problemas que se avecinaban en la editorial, la verdad es que los negocios no marchaban del todo bien…Ahora mismo la tecnología estaba abriéndose mucho camino…respiro hondo y paro en un semáforo…

Beryl coloco su mano en la pierna del pelinegro…-No sirve de nada que te apresures Darién…trata de analizar la situación ya que estés en Washington…

En ocasiones desearía tener una vida mucho más simple…-dijo el…una mujer de edad caminaba sonriente con una niña de cabellos casi plata…- mira como esas personas parecen felices de solo caminar juntas.

Beryl rio…-eres melodramático Darién, tal vez esas personas caminas felices porque tú eres el quien paga el sueldo de sus padres…piénsalo de esa manera.

El pelinegro miro a la mujer y a la niña…la verdad es que parecían ajenas a tantas situaciones difíciles de la vida…sonrió de lado y acelero su auto.

* * *

Mancuernillas…-dijo Diamante un poco decepcionado.

Esto significa que serás ya el aprendiz del Sr. Darién, el mismo te enseñara todo lo que sabe.- dijo con orgullo Artemis.

También esgrima…-contesto el chiquillo maravillado.

Sin duda, tú serás quien le ayude en todo lo que el señor Darien te pida...digamos un apoyo incondicional...-afirmo el peliplata.

Pero yo ya se hacerlo, tú me has enseñado padre…-dijo sonriente Diamante.

Lo se…pero hay movimientos que deberás de aprender y no se bien, el señor Darién aprendió en la escuela de Inglaterra.

Me gustaría conocer Inglaterra papa…-dijo Diamante sonriente.

Es un país en verdad magnifico con una gran historia y lugares maravillosos por conocer…tal vez dentro de algunos años hijo viajes a muchas partes del mundo…

Pero por el momento, hay que irse a descansar…-dijo Luna cortando así esa platica.

Bueno…gracias por la fiesta me lo pase muy bien…-comento Diamante, era un chico educado como su padre y leal…

De nada hijo…-contesto Luna, el chiquillo tomo sus regalos y los llevo a su habitación.

Viluy se había quedado dormida en el sillón…por lo que Artemis la tomo en sus brazos y la subió a su habitación…luna le puso el pijama y la arropo…reviso a Diamante quien se terminó por acostar y apagar la luz.

Bajo las escaleras y encontró a su esposo mirando las mancuernillas…se quitó los zapatos y los aretes…-Que te pasa…

Nada…es solo que recuerdo cuando a mí me dio esto el Señor Derek…-contesto Artemis nostálgico.

La verdad es que cuando me contaste todo esto pensé que estabas loco por ser como un esclavo moderno…-

Si, te creo…recordar tu cara de descontento y esa mueca que haces…-ella rió…-lo cierto es que en verdad para la gente común pues suena como algo del siglo pasado.

En eso tienes razón, pero después entendí que vivir con los señores Shields era una bendición…son personas en verdad magnificas y buenas con sus empleados.

Lo se…ahora me siento más tranquilo porque a mi hijo lo respaldara el señor Darién…-dijo con orgullo Artemis.

Vamos hay que dormir, mañana los chicos desearan salir así que…

A descansar…-dijo Artemis mirando a su esposa adorada…la madre de sus hijos y el amor de su vida…se levantó del sillón y la abrazo como cuando eran novios.

Que haces…-

Nada…solo amarte…-contesto besándola y apagando las luces…el sillón era un buen lugar…

* * *

Darién entro en los suaves muslos de Beryl y gimió al sentir la bienvenida a su miembro…dios eso era magnifico…ella suspiro su nombre mientras su cadera comenzaba a moverse con más velocidad…El pelinegro se hundió más profundo logrando que ella gimiera de placer y deseara cada vez más…la pelirroja al poco tiempo alcanzo el clímax, era como subir a la montaña rusa y después…después solo caer…

Y amaba caer de esa montaña acompañada de Darién Shields…el pelinegro suspiro hondo y termino…Se levantó de la cama, se sacó el condón y camino al baño…Beryl se acomodó en la cama y cerro sus ojos…

Darién al poco tiempo salió del baño y la miro profundamente dormida, tapo su desnudez y camino a la sala…necesitaba fumarse un cigarrillo.

Abrió el balcón y respiro el aire frió de Boston…encendió el cigarro y comenzó a ver la ciudad que no paraba, fuera de noche o de día, la gente seguía su camino…el tiempo era algo preciado que debías de aprovechar.

Pensó en el largo viaje que estaba por hacer, la verdad es que le había mentido a Beryl, pues sin duda pasaría más de dos meses en el extranjero…

Se sentía del todo culpable, pero podría reconocer que la relación con Beryl sin duda se pondría a prueba y ella valía la pena, pero él no podría darle tal vez el tiempo de atención que necesitaba. Incluso ella tampoco, los negocios les absorbían completamente…tendría que asimilar las cosas a la distancia y tal vez sería lo mejor.

Él sabía que los años corrían pero creía que tal vez era mejor así…contaba con 33 años y aún muchas cosas por aprender…la razón vendría con la distancia de por medio, se sentia entre la espada y la pared. Termino por fumarse el cigarro y se fue a dormir…estaba cansado…

* * *

Beryl estaba riendo por algunos mensajes que recibía…-Buenos dias cariño...-saludo la pelirroja con una sonrisa enorme.

El desayuno estaba listo…era en ocasiones agradable tener a alguien interesado en ti...-A que se deben tus risas…?...-pregunto Darién mientras se acomodada la corbata.

Nada en especial…te ves guapo…-dijo Beryl mientras apagaba el celular.

Gracias, creo que también te ves linda…-afirmo el mientras colocaba la maleta en la puerta de la entrada y caminaba hacia la cocina para servirse un poco de café…tomo el periódico y se sentó…

Darién…-

Si…-contesto el mientras miraba el periódico con atención…

Quisiera comentarte algo que para mí es importante…-dijo ella con ese tono de voz que indicaba algo malo.

Claro, te escucho…-contesto el pelinegro mientras dejaba sobre la mesa el periódico y tomaba su taza de café.

Tu sabes que nosotros estamos teniendo una relación de hace años como a larga distancia…-el asintió…-y me gustaría en verdad saber si nosotros alguna vez nos casaremos o mínimo viviremos juntos.

Escuchar esa clase de dudas a las 8;30 am no era como agradable…-Sabes que te quiero Beryl, pero siento que ahora mismo si nos relacionamos de esta manera sin duda estaremos destinados al fracaso.

Ella le miro con esos preciosos miel y suspiro hondo, la verdad es que era cierto…pero siendo sinceros ella necesitaba a alguien a su lado para apoyarla en todos los sentidos…amaba a Darién pero…había alguien más.

Te marcharas más de un mes verdad…-afirmo ella mientras el pelinegro se sentía un poco mal pero asintió con la cabeza tenía que ser sincero con ella…

Son negocios y tú sabes que la editorial ha estado decayendo, tengo que arreglar muchas cosas para implementar otros sistemas más eficaces, además de llevar mis propios negocios…

Te comprendo perfectamente Darién, yo también por el momento me encuentro en las mismas circunstancias…por eso he decidido que si ambos encontramos apoyo en alguien más…simplemente aprovechemos.- Darién la miro con un poco de sorpresa, literalmente ella le estaba dando carta abierta para que se relacionara con otras mujeres…pero no era simple casualidad claro estaba y eso le hacia sentirse un poco decepcionado.

Yo desearía poder darte lo que te mereces Beryl…eres una gran mujer y la verdad es que en este tiempo nosotros nos hemos comprendido muy bien…me daría pesar perderte…

Ella rio de lado, conocía a Darién y siempre decía las palabras correctas para no herir, sin embargo no era el hombre que ahora mismo necesitaba…-Yo creo que en este tiempo sería bueno darnos un espacio, si a tu regreso las cosas siguen igual podremos continuar.

Eso me gusta…gracias por tu sinceridad Querida…-y esa fue la única palabra de amor que alguna vez escucharía de los labios del pelinegro.

Continuaron con el desayuno cada uno atendiendo sus asuntos de trabajo y posterior a ello se despidieron con un beso en los labios tomando distintos caminos un vuelo a Londres y otro a Texas…

El juego de la moneda había sido echado a su suerte, Darién miro por la ventanilla del avión y suspiro hondo…la verdad es que Beryl era una mujer impresionante…

Era consiente claro de que ella podría tener a muchos mejores prospectos…tal vez el que ella le pidiera un tiempo era lo mejor para valorar la relación.

Pero en el fondo el sentía que podría arrepentirse de ello…-Señor gusta algo para beber.

Un whisky por favor…-contesto mientras miraba a la guapa sobrecargo sonreírle coquetamente, ahora mismo no tenía idea que estaba por hacer con su vida en el plano sentimental pero lo mejor de ese tiempo seria enfocarse en solucionar los problemas con la empresa…

Tomo el vaso y se colocó el cinturón…estaban por despegar…

Beryl miro por la ventanilla, un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas…no esperaba mucho era cierto pero al menos sentirse importante en ocasiones le gustaba…Darién literalmente sin luchar acepto lo que ella pidió, había arrojado la moneda en el aire para ver si salia a su favor y si no...pues tomaría su vida y seguiría adelante. Suspiro hondo y pensó que tenía muchas cosas por hacer…muchas cosas.

* * *

Vamos Serena es hora de acostarse...-la chiquilla corrio a la cama mientras que Gala la arropaba y ella abrazaba con fuerza a Elefante...

Nona léeme el cuento...-dijo la rubia.

Serena ya que lo sabes de memoria...-

Por favor...-Gala asintió mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba al estante para tomar el cuento, se sento al lado de nieta y comenzó a leer.

Habia una vez una hermosa princesa en el reino de la luna de largos cabellos color oro y una mirada profunda llena de amor...ella miraba a la tierra con mucha nostalgia preguntándose quien viviría ahí y si alguna vez podria conocer al amor de su vida...

Serena comenzó a leer en voz baja la historia que se sabia de memoria mientras su abuela seguia leyendo...

* * *

Darien estaba cansado, la verdad es que tal vez tendria que cerrar algunas sucursales y eso podría preocuparle...claro eran los negocios de su padre y cuando conociera la noticia tal vez no lo tomaria tan bien...respiro hondo y abrió el balcón.

Whasignton lucia imparable...miles de luces y una luna llena que iluminaba de manera espectacular, se pregunto por unos segundos cuando es que el tendría a una mujer a su lado que contemplara con el una noche así...

* * *

Hola, feliz inicio de semana para todas ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leer amor añejo...la verdad es que Darien no la tiene del todo facil en cuestion de negocios, las presiones, la mala racha y el poco tiempo, ayudaron mucho a aceptar sin rechistar la propuesta de la mujer que lo mantuvo a la raya en algunos años, ahora Beryl tiro la toalla y veremos que pasa o que no pasa...

Les contesto sus reviews y saludos...-

anmoncer1708 ...- tu comentario me hizo reir mucho, la verdad es que con semejante tipo pues caer en sus brazos no es tan difícil ya veremos como va madurando con el paso de los años...un saludo.

Norma Angelica .- lo se, a mi también me encanta este Darien tan seguro...espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado.

yssareyes48 .- Muy diferente ahora si que el ying y el yang no...pero ya veremos cuando el se enamore que es lo que pasara y si ese perfil que segun trata de mantener bajo continua...saludos.

Yusmariz.- Si cada uno a expuesto su vida y veremos como siguen caminando hasta toparse...saludos.


	7. TIEMPO AL TIEMPO

**CAPITULO 7**

 **TIEMPO AL TIEMPO**

Serena hija vamos que se te hace tarde para ir a la escuela…-

Voy abuelita…-dijo la rubia quien ahora tenía 12 años de edad su cabello caía en bucles dorados como el sol por su menuda espalda, la chiquilla se estaba poniendo realmente bonita a pesar de que usaba braquetes.

Serena tomo la mochila y salieron de la casa para ir a la escuela, lo cierto es que la vida que llevaban en Sharon era bastante tranquila. Gala se dedicaba a la costura, pero ya no solo a remendar ahora mismo podría hacer vestidos y afortunadamente tenia trabajo…las mujeres a las que vestia eran amigas del bingo...

Mantenían una relación amigable con los vecinos y Serena era una niña en verdad feliz…de Mina y Zafiro nunca tuvieron noticias, por lo que simplemente del tema no se hablaba más en casa.

Gala desde un principio estuvo consciente de que las cosas serían así, por lo que saco las fuerzas que tenía y salió adelante a pesar de ser una mujer de 66 años…Serena por tal motivo había madurado de manera casi inmediata, le ayudaba a su abuela en los quehaceres de casa, lavaba la ropa, aspiraba, lavaba los trastes e incluso preparaba algunas comidas sencillas.

Que opción tenia ella cuando la única persona a su lado era su abuela, su responsabilidad era cuidarla como ella hacia…Serena era una chica inteligente y sabía que su abuela a pesar de tener algo de dinero ahorrado pues no era suficiente y por eso trabajaba en la costura.

Claro que no comían papas como antes pero su alimentación era modesta…para su fortuna se habían inscrito a un programa donde el gobierno les daba un poco de ayuda económica y con el pequeño huerto orgánico que tenían se ayudaban mucho.

La rubia era una chica tranquila y trataba de llevarse con sus compañeros bien, no tuvo inconveniente alguno eso si…muchos niños estaban detrás de ella…

Que tengas un bonito día hija…-dijo Gala mientras se daban un beso en la mejilla.

Adiós abuelita…- dijo Serena entrando a la escuela.

Señora Baker, como está usted…?...

Muy bien señora directora…- contesto la mujer sonriente.

Le quería comentar sobre Serena, creo que algunos compañeros del salón la van a postular para reina de la primavera…- gala se quedó sorprendida.

Pues esa noticia me sorprende un poco…-dijo Gala sonriente.

La verdad es que Serena es una chica popular, creo que es un buen ejemplo para sus compañeros ya que es estudiosa y siempre saca buenas notas…-afirmo la directora.

Y qué pasaría si la nominan, que tendríamos que hacer…-contesto la abuela.

Pues se nominan varias niñas y después la que venda más boletos gana y es coronada como reyna de la primavera…-Gala sabía que tal vez su nieta no tendría la oportunidad de llegar a la universidad, pues ella no tenía los medios para cubrir esa clase de gastos.

Así que, tal vez apoyarla en tener buenos recuerdos como estos seria agradable…lo cierto es que no tenía como la seguridad de llegar a verla siquiera casarse.

* * *

Camino a casa, cada día mas la distancia le afectaba en sus rodillas…se cansaba con más facilidad…llego a casa y se sentó en el porche…respiro hondo.

Hola Marie…vengo a ver si me vendes unos tomates…-dijo Francis la vecina.

Si claro, toma los que necesitas…-dijo Gala mientras la mujer de unos 60 años los cosechaba y se acercaba a ella para pagarle…

Toma…te sientes mal…- le pregunto su amiga desde que llego al barrio.

No, bueno la caminata me hace sentir mucho calor es todo…-dijo Gala sonriente.

Marie, sé que no es mi problema pero me siento preocupada por ti…-dijo Francis, podría decirse que era amiga cercana.

Yo estoy bien…es solo que los años no pasan en balde…-contesto Gala.

La verdad es que pienso en Serena y me da pesar saber que cuando le faltes…se quedara ella sola…- y era verdad, gala no era eterna y sus años le pesaban ya…claro que no era una anciana, pero era una mujer en verdad que habia trabajado duro toda su vida en la costura.

Lo se…yo también le pido mucho a dios que me deje verla cumplir su mayoría de edad, por lo menos ella será consiente ya de muchas cosas y tal vez pueda casarse…- afirmo esperanzada.

A esa edad creo que es demasiado joven…-Gala sonrió pues de donde ella venia las chicas de 14 años ya eran perfectas para concebir un matrimonio.

Sabes, me dijo la directora que a Serena tal vez la postulen para reyna de la primavera…- miro la sonrisa enorme en su amiga.

Que emoción, me dices si eso sucede para ayudarte con los boletos…tendríamos que vender muchos…-

En verdad lo harías…?...-

Por supuesto…todo por Serenita…-dijo Francis sonriente, Gala se sentía feliz con sus vecinos quienes eran gentiles con ellas y siempre había un detalle que les mantenía a flote.

* * *

Las elecciones fueron y Serena estaba ya inscrita, sus vecinos había comprado varios boletos...Francis hacia un par de años que habia enviudado y sus hijos le visitaban en navidad o en pocas ocasiones en verano, así que le había tomado mucho cariño a Serena y junto con ellas comenzaron a vender en las calles principales los boletos.

Un auto lujoso con un enorme sello llamo la atencion de Gala mientras recogia el dinero de un par de boletos que vendio.

Artemis, que es lo que pasa allá fuera…?...-pregunto Sharon mientras el hombre sonreía.

Es primavera y creo que están vendiendo boletos para calificar de reina tal vez a alguna niña…-

Vaya, siempre creí que esos concursos eran absurdos…pero mira hasta la abuelita está vendiendo…acércate para comprar algunos…-dijo Sharon mientras Artemis obedecía.

Señor desearía comprar un boleto, es que mi nieta esta postulada para reina…-menciono Gala sonriente.

Claro…-Artemis tomo algunos y pago unos cuantos dólares…-Serena Baker para reina de la primavera.

Sharon sonrió mientras bajaba el vidrio…-Señora es su nieta…

Si…ven hija…-le llamo Gala mientras la rubia se acercaba…-ella es mi nieta Serena, saluda hija.

Hola, mucho gusto…-dijo la rubia sonriente mientras Sharon se quedaba en verdad maravillada con la chiquilla, tenía unos hermosos azules como una día de primavera.

Eres muy bonita…tu mami ha de estar muy orgullosa de tenerte como hija…-menciono Sharon sin maldad.

Serena le sonrió y le regalo una rosa blanca…-Yo no tengo mama solo somos mi abuelita y yo…gracias por comprar mis boletos…-dijo Serena.

Sharon sintió pena por esa niña…-Lo lamento pequeña…dime cuantos boletos te hacen falta…-Artemis miro a la señora quien estaba conmovida, la verdad es que era una mujer de gran corazón.

Abuelita me dice la señora bonita que cuantos boletos faltan…-Gala miro el talón, fácil hacían falta como 50.

Hija faltan muchos…- Serena camino hacia el auto.

Nos faltan muchos señora bonita…usted huele muy bien...-Sharon rió por lo que la niña le decía mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Bueno, pues quiero comprarlos todos…-contesto la esposa de Shields mientras Gala se acerco, pues la mujer elegante tenia un rato ahi parada.

Abuelita la señora bonita quiere todos los boletos…-

Señora no es necesario…-la verdad es que jamás pensó que vendería todos los boletos de su nieta y mucho menos que una mujer llegara a comprar todos los que hacían falta.

Cuanto seria…?...-Dijo Sharon mientras Gala trataba de hacerle entender que era mucho dinero.

Son 250 dólares…-Sharon saco de su cartera dos billetes de cien dólares…

Tome, con esto pago los boletos y lo demás utilícelo para un vestido…- Sharon acaricio la mejilla de Serena quien le agradeció con una gran sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos.

Es demasiado…-contesto Gala con pena.

No es nada…espero que ganes Serena…-sin más Artemis encendió el auto y salieron de ahí…

* * *

Abuelita…abuelita…-grito sonriente…-Lo hicimos vendimos todos los boletos, ambas se abrazaron…Gala se preguntaba quién sería esa mujer tan distinguida.

Lo se mi amor...-Gala abrazo a su nieta que estaba eufórica por lo que había sucedido.

* * *

Derek hablaba por teléfono cuando noto que su esposa entraba con una hermosa sonrisa…de esas que siempre tenía cuando hacía algo por otra persona.

Gracias, te marco después…-sin más colgó…-Hola mi cielo, que ha pasado para que tengas esa sonrisa.

La mujer de cabellos claros se acerco a su esposo y lo beso en los labios...-Sabes cuando veníamos de regreso por la calle principal, habia algunas personas con carteles y globos, estaban vendido esto...-Derek tomo el talón completo…Serena reina de la primavera.

Compraste todos los boletos, pero eso no es hacer trampa…?...- contesto su esposo mirándole.

No digas eso, bueno Artemis compro algunos porque le indique pero conocí a la niña y era hermosa Derek…solo que cuando le dije que su mama estaría orgullosa de ella, me dijo que no tenía mama…-

Y te dio pena entonces…- contesto Derek tomándola de los hombros.

No es pena, la verdad es que me dio tristeza saber que tan pequeña tiene que ser tan fuerte, imagínate solo ella y su abuela…-dijo Sharon conmovida.

Así es querida, no todos tenemos la fortuna de crecer con nuestros padres…creo que hiciste bien al comprar los boletos al menos tendrá un buen recuerdo.

Lo se…era tan bonita con un largo cabello rubio en bucles y unos ojos azules como el cielo, sus pestañas…-dijo con ensoñacion la esposa de Shields mientras el solo recordaba como su mujer siempre anhelo una niña.

Te amo por ser una gran mujer...-Sharon le miro y se abrazo a su esposo...siempre el aroma de su amado le calmaba un poco.

* * *

Y así fue…Serena Baker fue coronada como reina de la primavera de la escuela primaria Benjamín Franklin, lució un vestido color blanco con adornos dorados y su cabello lucio suelto con un adorno de lado…Tomaron muchas fotos para tener de recuerdo…

Después de esto ella se dedico por completo al estudio, estuvo nominada pero omitio las competencias sin embargo siempre fue presidente de clase y eso le valió mucho para ganarse en respeto de sus compañeros y profesores...

La vida pasaba rápido y Serena crecía, así como su abuela quien siempre se preocupaba acerca del futuro, la niña se fue transformando en una bella mujercita, le hicieron una cena en el jardín de su casa por sus 16 años...ella solo pidió un deseo...Salud para su nona...

* * *

Darién estaba en Australia por cuenta de algunos negocios, la verdad es que se sentía un tanto extraño…como si de pronto su vida fuera tan solitaria.

Miro a una pareja sonriente caminando de la mano con sus hijos corriendo por delante de ellos y se preguntó si de verdad todo lo que ahora mismo pasaba en su vida valía la pena. Pensó una vez más en Beryl y tal vez en la manera en que ellos habían terminado, ahora sabía que ella estaba casada con un importante banquero de Texas y a pesar de todo lo que vivieron, ese hombre sin duda le daría lo que ella merecía, una familia propia.

Miro a todas partes y a pesar de tener a muchas mujeres a sus pies, ninguna tenia aquello de lo que el mismo deseara…es mas no sabía que deseaba en una mujer. Tal vez alguien que le amara sin reservas…pero que era amar…nunca antes lo había vivido, su relación con Beryl no era como aquellas telenovelescas.

Siendo sinceros ni él se moría de amor, ni ella tampoco…si le respetaba, era una mujer inteligente, hermosa, sensible, buena compañera y buena amante…pero eso que todos decían…al menos él no lo había experimentado como tal…suspiro hondo y subió al auto que le llevaría al aeropuerto…

La vida en ocasiones es complicada, pero uno es quien tiene la decision si en verdad vivir en un drama o simplemente disfrutar...bien el no pensaria mas en ello y disfrutaria...

* * *

6 años después...

El sonido de las espadas chocando era ensordecedor…Darién estaba en una pelea difícil contra su discípulo Diamante quien ahora mismo era un joven de 22 años recién egresado de la universidad.

Artemis acompañaba al señor Derek quien estaba en verdad entretenido…-Ya verás que le gana con su movimiento maestro…-dijo el hombre de cabellos canos.

Artemis rio, pues su señor le había enseñado muchas estrategias del esgrima…Diamante miro un punto débil de su señor y lo venció.

Darién se quedó de pronto sorprendido, la verdad es que él estaba ya un poco oxidado para eso…-Vencedor…-grito sonriente Derek...-Mientras los contrincantes se quitaban la máscara y se daban un apretón de mano…-

Ese fue un excelente movimiento...-dijo el pelinegro sonriente, mientras se quitaba los guantes.

Gracias señor…-contesto Diamante, mientras tomaba las espadas y las llevaba a guardar.

Ese movimiento no lo recordaba padre…-dijo sonriente Darien mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su padre, quien estaba contento le gustaba mucho la esgrima y le hacia sentir joven estar en esos encuentros.

Te enseñe las técnicas hace tanto tiempo que no las recuerdas…-Teresa le entrego una botella de agua al pelinegro quien la abrio de inmediato para refrescarse.

La verdad es que estoy demasiado oxidado y Diamante ahora mismo está en la cima de la juventud…-afirmo el pelinegro sonriente.

No estas oxidado, bueno un poco…dime cómo vas con la chica que estabas saliendo..-

Te refieres a Marjorie…?..-

A quien más si no…-contesto Derek, pues la verdad es que deseaba ver que su hijo se enamorara de una mujer que le amara, pero el en verdad hacia las cosas complicadas...-Claro esa mujer con la que tienes ya saliendo algo de tiempo…-

Dos años para ser exacto…-contesto Darién mientras tomaba de su botella de agua…-Ella es una mujer muy hermosa pero sinceramente no creo que nos casemos.

Por dios Darién, ninguna mujer es suficiente para ti hijo…-el pelinegro rio, pues su padre en ocasiones le reñía por eso.

Padre, ella es una modelo y créeme que no veo futuro, piensa en pasarlo siempre bien es todo…-afirmo Darién.

Dios santo, sería bueno que en verdad buscaras a alguien te que haga sentir algo más que solo esto…pasara el tiempo moriré sin conocer a mis nietos.

Padre exagera usted, creo que mínimo vivirá unos 100 años más…-Derek le miro con cara de enfado.

Tendré que conformarme con mirar a los nietos que Artemis tenga.-el pelinegro rio, pues no creía sinceramente que Diamante siquiera pensara en casarse…recién termino la universidad y era su mano derecha como para ahora pensar en familia.

* * *

Cómo te sientes hijo…-Diamante miro a su padre con orgullo, era un gran hombre del que había aprendido muchas cosas.

Bien padre, creo que el señor Darién fue magnánimo conmigo…-contesto el peliplata.

Porque lo dices..?...-

Por el señor Derek, el deseaba que yo ganara con el movimiento maestro…-Artemis recordó y se dio cuenta de que era cierto.

Ahora entiendo, la verdad es que el señor Darién es bueno con las espadas y más en la esgrima.

Claro padre, quien podría ganarle al campeón por cinco años consecutivos de esgrima.- afirmo Diamante mientras sonreía.

Hola hermano…pensé que no vendrías tan pronto…-dijo Viluy quien se había convertido en una hermosa chica de largos cabellos color plata.

Hola hermanita…haz crecido mucho…-se unieron en un abrazo, pues Diamante radicaba en Londres junto al señor Darién.

Artemis camino hacia la cocina, necesitaba ver cómo iba todo con el personal…-no peleen…-dijo antes de irse.

Dime como esta Darién…- su hermano le miro con cara de pocos amigos.

No te equivoques hermana, el señor Darién para todos…-contesto el peliplata caminando hacia afuera…-además no tienes por qué preguntar por el…

Es que solo tenía curiosidad…-contesto Viluy sonriente, pero la verdad radicaba en que ella estaba enamorada de Darién Shields y tal vez con sus 20 años, la belleza que poseía podría ahora si conquistarlo.

Te conozco, no maquines cosas absurdas en tu cabeza…-sin más el peliplata camino hacia el garaje.

Viluy se enamoró del señor desde su adolescencia siempre fantaseo con ser la señora Shields y todo lo que eso implicaba, viajes, joyas, servidumbre…lo cierto es que era ambiciosa, pues en su cabeza una mala idea se había planteado confundiendo el amor que Sharon le demostraba...eso le hizo creerse la mujer perfecta para ser esposa de Darien Shields.

* * *

Creo que extrañe mucho tu comida…-dijo Diamante sonriente, mientras Luna besaba a su niño en la mejilla y es que a pesar de los años que sus hijos tuvieren ella les miraba aun como niños.

Lo se…por eso estoy preparándote tu comida favorita y allá en la cocina grande la del señorito Darién.-

Tu siempre atenta del señor…-la mujer de cabellos canosos sonrió.

Imagínate si no, yo lo tuve entre mis brazos hace tantos años atrás que aún recuerdo cuando era un bimbollito de carne color rosado…ahora es todo un caballero.-

Madre, dices cosas graciosas…-Luna sonrió.

La verdad es que me da tristeza que no encuentre a la mujer que lo merezca.-

Pues es extraño, me consta que muchas mujeres le buscan para conquistarlo y el simplemente no les da pie…en ocasiones me pregunto que se sentirá ser acosado.

No digas esas cosas Diamante…-le regaño luna mientras rodeaba la cacerola…-Imagínate todas las responsabilidades que sobre sus hombros pesan.

Lo se madre, el señor Darién siempre está al pendiente de los negocios y en ocasiones pasa días bajo mucho estrés.

Súmale a eso, que las mujeres se acercan a él no por buenas intenciones…todas quieren siempre lo más fácil…-afirmo Luna.

Diamante recordó a la despampanante Marjorie…de cabellos rojos como el fuego y ojos verdes…la verdad es que era hermosa pero muy interesada, cuando el señor Dairen le regalaba costosas joyas ella se le restregaba como gata en celo y siempre decía que eso era lo único que la hacía feliz…

Si…el señor Derek desea que le dé nietos, yo no creo que sean con esa mujer.-afirmo el peliplata.

Siempre le pido a dios que el encuentre a una mujer que lo quiera por lo que es, un gran hombre y no por el tamaño de su bolsillo…-dijo Luna mientras su hijo se sentaba para ayudarla.

* * *

Sharon leía en la terraza mientras notaba la presencia de su hijo Darién…siempre tan guapo ese era el mejor regalo en su vida.

Madre, veo que estas muy entretenida…-dijo el pelinegro sonriente.

Lo estoy, trato de pasar el tiempo mi cielo…dime quien gano…-pregunto Sharon.

Diamante, tu sabes que la juventud se impone…-afirmo el sonriente.

Por dios tu eres aún muy joven…-el pelinegro alzo una ceja y sonrió, pues portaba con orgullo sus casi 45 primaveras.

Bueno no quiero hablar de edades, quiero que me diga cómo ha estado mi padre…-Sharon suspiro hondo…

Tu padre ha estado un poco delicado de salud, tu sabes que ahora mismo no salimos de viaje por la hipertensión que padece…-contesto la mujer quien lucía algunas canas.

Lo se…pero existe alguna forma de mejorar su salud.

No te preocupes por eso, él está controlado tu sabes que estamos todos al pendiente de Derek…Luna prepara un menú especial para el de comida y eso a pesar de no ser gran cosa, pues le ha funcionado bien.

Me da gusto saberlo, tenía tiempo con el pendiente…-afirmo el pelinegro.

Ya no te marcharas más a Londres…-Darién negó con la cabeza.

Finiquite los negocios que me mantenían en Europa, ahora mismo quiero dedicarme a estar en Norteamérica y ver cómo marchan las cosas por estos rumbos.

Eso es muy bueno…dime hijo como van las cosas con…-

Marjorie…pues se terminó madre…-afirmo Darién mientras notaba un poco la decepción de su progenitora.

Pensé que en verdad ella seria tu esposa…-el solo sonrió.

No es la clase de mujer que desee tener hijos y mantenerse en casa a esperarme después del trabajo…digamos que es una modelo y eso conlleva con ella una vida de muchas pretensiones, que sinceramente a mí me aburrían.

Luna y yo le pedimos a dios para que te mande a una mujer que te amé con sinceridad…-el sonrió.

Por dios madre mi nana y tú me hacen sentir como si fuera un fracasado, tal vez mi destino no es casarme…-contesto el cómodamente.

Que decepción tan grande me das…-dijo con enfado Sharon mientras el sonreía.

Derek escucho con atención mientras caminaba a paso lento…suspiro hondo él deseaba en verdad que su hijo tuviera la suerte que el…

Claro ahora los tiempos eran otros, la juventud se negaba a tener relaciones largas y armoniosas…algo faltaba en ese tiempo y era el miedo al compromiso verdadero. Quien diría que llegaría el día donde casarse fuera casi como un pecado, ya no le diría nada a su hijo deseaba que fuera feliz y tal vez su modo de serlo era ese.

Viluy estaba mirando al señor Darién, que pasaría si ella al rato compartiera con esa mujer…sería divertido llamarla suegra…sabia el aprecio que Sharon le tenía y sin duda lo aprovecharía…

Parece que tienen una reunión sin mi...Sharon quisiera subir a descansar…-dijo Derek sintiendo agotado.

Vamos pues…-Sharon se levantó y tomo del brazo a su esposo mientras entraban a la mansión…esa era la oportunidad para Viluy quien corrió a la cocina y tomo la bandeja con la limonada.

Que haces Viluy…?...-pregunto Teresa la sirvienta.

Te ayudo con llevar la jarra a la terraza es todo…-dijo la chica de cabellos plata.

Bueno, con cuidado no vayas a tirarlo…-dijo Teresa ocupándose de otras cosas rápidamente.

Viluy se puso más labial y camino lentamente mientras se acercaba al señor Darién…-Pensé que no estarías libre…por supuesto que me acorde de ti Penélope…claro que si…

La chica puso la charola con la jarra y sirvió el vaso, pero la verdad es que pasó desapercibida para Darién quien solo se limitó a tomar el vaso y beber de él.; Viluy permaneció ahí parada mientras le miraba de pronto levantarse, colocarse los lentes y salir de la terraza al garaje sin mirar si quiera quien le llevo el agua…gruño de coraje…pero no se rendiría.

Que pasa contigo…?...-pregunto Artemis mientras la chica miro a su padre.

De que…?...-contesto sorprendida…

Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones de los señores, además pareces payaso límpiate esa boca y ve a hacer tu trabajo con tu madre…-dijo el peliplata recogiendo la bandeja, lo cierto es que sus hijos eran su orgullo...pero Viluy justo ahora estaba decepcionandole un poco, la miro caminar rápidamente por la cocina.

Teresa y Luna, le miraron salir rápido de la mansión, lo cierto es que su madre ahora mismo se preguntaba que era lo que estaba pasando con su hija...Diamante había llevado una vida de obediencia y tranquilidad, pero su hija era mas rebelde y pretenciosa.

Y Viluy...?...-pregunto Artemis mientras Teresa solo alzaba los hombros y tomaba la bandeja con el medicamento del señor, saliendo de la cocina.

Me preocupa esa niña...-dijo Luna mirando a su esposo...

Creo que necesitamos hacerla que acuda a la universidad, ya ha esperado demasiado tiempo...-contesto el peliplata, pues la chica haba tomado un largo permiso en la carrera porque no sentía que fuera su vocación ser enfermera.

Necesitamos hablar con ella, creo que podríamos hacerle que trabaje en el pueblo...piénsalo lleva una vida muy cómoda solo aquí sin hacer nada, tal vez un poco de realidad le había valorar lo que posee...-contesto Luna segura.

Llamare a un amigo para que me de un trabajo para nuestra hija...-Artemis coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Luna para darle la tranquilidad que ella necesitaba.

Viluy entro a su casa y se sentó en el sofá...pensó una vez en como enredar a Darien en su juego de chiquilla pretenciosa y de pronto se dio cuenta que no pensaba en rendirse con el...el seria suyo...

* * *

Hola, espero que tenga un grandioso dia...ayer no pude suber el capitulo por que el internet ha estado fallado terriblemente en fin ahora si...gracias por tomarse el tiempo por leer y comentar Amor añejo...

Como ven estoy entrelazando la historia no se me desesperen...ya veran que todo se volvera en verdad bueno...les deseo un jueves agradable y les mando un mega abrazo.

Aqui les contesto sus reviews...-

anmoncer1708 .- tienes muchas incógnita como yo, ya veremos como se desarrolla esto pero en verdad que se pondrá bueno como dices te mando un saludo.

Norma Angelica.- no tanto, creo que con Darien aplica que entre mas añejo el vino mucho mejor el sabor, ya veras que por años no importa lo que importa es la pasión con la que vives la vida...saludos linda.

yssareyes48.- Algo serán varios años y mucha vida por enseñarle a una persona ávida de ideas y vivencias...espero que te siga gustando la historia...saludos.

yusmariz.- Yo también me pregunto que pasara con estos dos, aunque creo que por le momento están bien donde andan al igual que nuestra Serena quien al fin a crecido y dejo atrás a la niña dulce...ahora veremos que sucedera...saludos.

liamoon tsukino .- he leído todos tus comentarios y también tengo muchas dudas como tu, espero que al menos con este capitulo te deje algunas resueltas, pero por lo pronto nos centraremos en la vida de nuestra Serena adulta y como han transcurrido los años con ella y su abuela Gala, De Darien pues ya sabes tu que es un hombre interesante y claro que aun no encuentra la mujer que le haga reconsiderar muchas cosas en su vida...te mando un saludo y espero que el capitulo te guste...tks.

patty a .- listo espero que te guste...saludos.


	8. UNA SONRISA ENCANTADORA

**CAPITULO 8**

 **UNA SONRISA ENCANTADORA**

Vamos nona es mejor que nosotros vayamos al médico…-dijo Serena preocupada por su abuela, pues era ahora su responsabilidad y tenia ya varios días con esa terrible tos.

No es necesario, además Francis me trajo estos remedios…-Gala estaba tosiendo con más frecuencia y eso en verdad ponía de nervios a la rubia.

Mira no quiero llevarte a la fuerza, además esto es grave puede convertirse en neumonía y tú sabes que es peligroso.

Hija…hija…cálmate, tu sabes que nosotras no tenemos dinero para ir a un médico…-contesto Nona con pesar, sabia que su nieta cargaba con todos los gastos, los ahorros se habian esfumado pues la casa necesitaba como todo mantenimiento.

Tú no te preocupes por eso, pero pediré un préstamo en el trabajo y…-

Y no quiero que pidas nada, esta no es del todo una emergencia…-afirmo terca Gala.

Bueno entonces le diré al médico que venga…-contesto la rubia mirando a su abuela con enfado.

No lo creo…-contesto Gala yendo a su habitación, en ocasiones lidiar con su abuela le era difícil, qué más quisiera ella tener dinero para poder pagar a alguien que pudiera cuidarla como merecía.

* * *

Creo que no la pude convencer…-se dijo así misma y miro el reloj ahora mismo tendría que irse a trabajar, camino a la cocina para llevarse su comida y guardo todo en la mochila.

Salió de la casa y cerro…camino a prisa no deseaba llegar tarde nuevamente, porque seguramente le regresarían ahora si…esas situaciones eran la clase de lujos que ella no podría permitirse. Camino a prisa y tomo el autobús para llegar al centro de manera más rápida…minutos después llego con tiempo de sobra, así que podría pasar a comprar algo de pan.

Salió de la panadería y se siguió de largo a la librería donde trabajaba…la verdad es que ella hubiese deseado estudiar la universidad pero con su abuela a cargo y pocos recursos económicos era imposible, conseguir una beca no era problema mantenerse a ella y la casa de ambas era imposible.

La rubia entro a la librería detrás del gerente.- Hola Serena, como sigue tu abuela..?...-le pregunto Joshua el jefe.

Yo la veo aun enferma y ella esta con el cuento de que no es grave…-contesto la rubia con pesar.

Te ves estresada…-la rubia asintió, pero que más podría hacer tal vez pagaría al médico para que fuera a verle.

Si, tu sabes que mi abuela es la única familiar que me queda en la vida…-Joshua era un jefe en cierta manera estricto pero en cuestiones razonables en verdad tenía un gran corazón.

Pues tu sabes, igual podríamos tramitar algún préstamo para que lleves atención médica a tu abuela…-ella asintió.

Me harias un gran favor…-contesto la rubia, quien a pesar de su edad lo cierto es que tenía responsabilidades de un adulto desde hacía años; llega el momento que la edad cobra caras las facturas y toda una vida sentada cociendo frente a una maquina trajo consigo fuertes problemas en los pulmones de nona como la llamaba Serena de cariño.

A partir de una fuerte tos que después se hizo bronquitis su abuela no había sido la misma, lo cierto es que Serena apenas tenía tiempo de llegar después del trabajo a casa para limpiar la casa, lavar la ropa, podar el césped, cocina en ocasiones y atender a su abuela.

La verdad es que a pesar de muchas cosas que no podría hacer como por ejemplo ir al cine, tomarse una noche de fiesta, comer en el centro comercial, gastarse su sueldo en cosas tan terrenales como esmaltes, tintes de cabello o ropa…pues era feliz.

Trabajar en una librería para ella era grato, tenía ciertos privilegios y Joshua le prestaba las ediciones para que si la gente le preguntaba sobre qué libro les podría recomendar ella estuviera informada.

La verdad es que la apodaban la aspiradora…sin motivos físicos pues ella en verdad era una chica muy atractiva, solo que la ropa que lucía por ejemplo solo el uniforme no le ayudaban del todo…pero su cara era otra cuestión.

Ella no pensaba en el amor, sabía que su padre les abandono en cuanto tuvo oportunidad y ella se quedó sola con su madre y su nona…pero…al final también su madre desapareció del mapa…Ese en verdad era un tema doloroso para ella, pero junto con su nona habían quedado en no hablar del mismo, así era mejor fingir esa historia de que sus padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico y ya.

Lo cierto es que ya era parte de su vida y en cierta manera era mejor así…no se preguntaba nada de su madre y no molestaba a Nona con ese tema.

Hola, perdón por el retraso…-dijo Rei mientras Joshua le señalaba el reloj, Serena solo le sonrió.

Taylor entro con una caja de libros…-Serena tengo todo esto para que lo acomodes…-dijo el hombre que se encargaba de descargar las nuevas ediciones que según en sus palabras eran recién salidas del horno.

Gracias, podrías acomodarlas aquí por favor…-contesto al rubia mientras miraba los estantes que estaban ya mas vacíos, era lunes y los lunes tenía que hacer re acomodo, colocar en los estantes los nuevos libros y actualizar los datos del sistema...los fines de semana eran muy buenos dias para vender libros.

Oye Serena porque no fuiste a mi fiesta…-reclamo Dornan un compañero de trabajo muy interesado en la rubia, por no decir demasiado insistente...insistente casi siendo acoso.

Lo siento es que mi abuela enfermo…-dijo ella sin prestarle mucha atención, la verdad es que tenía meses insistiendo en tener una relación con ella y eso era cansado en cierta manera.

Pues literalmente me dejaste plantado y tengo que exigir una recompensa…-contesto el insistente acercandos para intimidar a la rubia, era un tipo guapo pero en verdad que eso se comparaba con su falta de madurez, responsabilidad y estupidez, Rei miro al tipo y se acerco para decir unas cuantas cosas.

Bromeas, creo que Jessica es la que te pedirá recompensa...-Dornan le miro con cara de sorpresa...-digo después de que tú y ella simplemente desaparecieran por el segundo piso…-el chico de cabellos castaños de pronto se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

Serena sonrió, pues Rei había venido a su rescate…el chico simplemente desapareció…-Gracias, la verdad es que ya no sé cómo hacer para que me entienda de que no me interesa.

Díselo y ya, además sinceramente no creo que lo haga más…supe que Jessica y el terminaron acostándose en su cuarto…-ambas chicas conocían a la muchacha, mas o menos era la version femenina de Dornan.

Pues esa sí que es una gran noticia para mí, me siento al fin libre de ese chico…-contesto la rubia mientras ambas reían.

Te ayudare a sacar los libros…-dijo Rei mientras ponían manos a la obra.

* * *

Si en todo caso requiero la información completa…gracias…-sin mas el pelinegro colgó el teléfono mientas Diamante esperaba indicaciones.

Haz ido al pueblo…-el peliplata negó…-mira necesito este libro para una persona que me lo solicito, está agotada la edición en Boston…tal vez aquí lo encuentres.

Diamante tomo el papel donde el pelinegro anoto el titulo…-necesita solo eso…?...

Si…gracias…-dijo el pelinegro mientras encendía su laptop, miro como el hijo de su nana desaparecia por la puerta, se pregunto en que momento ese chico se habia convertido en un hombre y el simplemente en un viejo, sonrio de lado y se puso a trabajar...

* * *

Diamante camino hacia la cocina donde seguramente estaría su madre, abrio la puerta del servicio y la encontro junto con Teresa quien tambien tenia años trabajando en la casa Shields...

Entonces quiero que cortes esto como te enseñe Teresa…-dijo Luna mientras la chica asentía y de pronto la presencia de Diamante capto su atención.

Hola madre, tengo que ir al pueblo y no sé si necesites algo…?...-la mujer con canas le miro con una sonrisa.

No te expreses con esa cara, tu naciste aquí en Sharon Massachusetts…-menciono Luna, pues la verdad es que su hijo ahora mismo no era como muchos de ahí, claro estaba que él era un citadino, como alguna vez ella lo fuera.

Lo siento madre, es solo que ansió marcharme a Boston…-comento el peliplata.

Sera que has dejado algún interés femenino por aquellos rumbos…-el peliplata solo se rio.

No madre, es cuestión de negocios…-contesto el sin darle más importancia al asunto…-

Bueno necesito que me traigas algunas cosas del mercado, mas no sé si sea demasiado difícil para ti…-Diamante negó.

Perfecto…déjame anotarlo…-sin más Luna hizo la lista y el peliplata se subió al mercedes y partió si mucho a fan para ser sincero.

Lo cierto es que lo poco que recordaba del pueblo pues seguía siendo casi igual…la verdad es que era un lugar pintoresco con su historia, sus habitantes en su mayoría retirados y algunas familias jóvenes…la paz se respiraba en el lugar.

De hecho era el lugar perfecto para llevar una vida tranquila un tanto alejada del estrés de las grandes urbes, pero en verdad el podría extrañar un tanto Londres y su mal clima, además claro de sus amigas…y por supuesto amigos.

Sin embargo ahí se limitaba a la compañía de sus padres y su hermana, además de los señores Shields…miro algunas chicas caminando tranquilamente, seguro que irían a la preparatoria.

Al cabo de algunos minutos llego al supermercado con la lista por disponer de su madre, quien casi siempre le solicitaba cosas muy raras que después convertía en manjares…

Estaciono el auto y salió de el…algunas personas entre ellas chicas le miraron con atención, claro un auto lujos, un tipo joven y atractivo, además unas gafas que le hacían ver misterioso.

Entro al lugar y tomo una canasta mientras caminaba por los pasillos buscando lo que su madre le había pedido…pronto tuvo todo y paso a la caja…la chica le sonrió coquetamente…

Tú no eres de por acá verdad…?...-

No…-dijo Diamante dándose de pronto una importancia que no tenía, pero lo hacía divertirse un poco.

Vaya, de dónde vienes…?...-

De Londres…-contesto el serio mientras la chica se asombraba un poco.

Ha de ser espectacular verdad…-el asintió mientras la chica comenzaba a pasar los artículos.

Cuanto te debo…?...-

Son 135 dólares…creo que llevas cosas costosas chico misterioso…-el peliplata rio, pues la verdad es que la muchacha era insistente.

Toma…quédate con el cambio…-dijo el peliplata mientras la chica le daba el ticket y el salía del lugar…

Quien será…?...-pregunto la otra cajera sonriente.

Seguramente vino a visitar a sus padres, ya sabes que hay muchos retirados por esta zona…pero es muy guapo.

Si…deberías de haberle preguntado su nombre…-ambas rodaron los ojos…mientras los demás clientes comenzaban a enojarse por esperar en la fila.

* * *

El peliplata se dio cuenta de que la librería no se miraba por ahí…así que subió al auto y lo encendió, calles más arriba miro un Starbucks y adelante la librería…la verdad es que se sorprendió un poco pero en fin.

Se estaciono justo frente y bajo del auto…ahora mismo esperaba de verdad encontrar lo que necesitaba el señor Darién, porque si no estaba seguro que lo enviaría a otros lugares a buscar.

Bajo del coche y camino hacia la librería…la verdad es que había varias personas comprando, el servicio que decían tenía ese lugar era bueno.

Dígame señor en que puedo ayudarle…?...-dijo un chico de cabellos oscuros.

Quisiera comprar este libro…-dijo el peliplata mientras el chico tomaba el papel y negaba con la cabeza…

Este libro está agotado, pero no sé si quiere algún otro…-Diamante maldijo por dentro.

Lo que necesitaba era este…no podrías checar si esta en alguna otra sucursal disponible o tal vez uno aquí extraviado…-el chico le miro con pena…

Estoy seguro que se agotó porque ya hicieron reacomodo y no hay, pero podría ayudarnos Serena ella es la experta…-el peliplata se imaginó una chica de grandes gafas , de esas cerebritos...esperaba con ansias de que ese libro estuviera ahi...

El chico le dijo al peliplata que esperara ahí para ir por la experta…miro algunos libros por lo pronto y suspiro hondo…

* * *

Lo siento señor pero creo que no podría…-dijo ella mirando al hombre sonriente.

Bueno…gracias…-sin más salió de ahí el tipo que seguía insistiendo en presentarle a su hijo a la rubia, quien en verdad estaba sin el más mínimo interés romántico. La rubia suspiro hondo y comenzó a acomodar los libros desordenados…la gente en ocasiones no comprendía lo importante que era dejar cada edición en su lugar…solo iban a ver sin comprar.

Hola serena me podrías ayudar con un cliente…-ella asintió…-quiere este libro pero le dije que está agotado y el insiste en ver si hay alguno por ahí.

La rubia tomo el papel…-Si te ayudo Gless pero ayúdame con estas ediciones para que estén en su lugar.

Está bien…-contesto el chico sin afán...-es un hombre de chaqueta café y cabello platinado...-Serena camino hacia la entrada y se percató de un tipo que de pronto le llamo la atención, algo raro en ella.

Señor…-dijo ella mientras el hombre de ojos grises la miraba con cara de sorpresa…esa chica era la mujer más hermosa que hubiese mirado en mucho tiempo, lo cierto es que no imagino encontrarse con alguien así en Sharon.

Si…-contesto el peliplata con una cara de bobo y es que literalmente le habian agarrado desprevenido.

Esta edición está agotada en todas nuestras sucursales…-de pronto Diamante dejo de concentrarse en los labios color cereza de la chica y puso atención.

De verdad…?...creo que estaré en problemas con mi jefe, me lo encargo…-le sonrió algo que hizo a Serena de pronto sentirse acalorada.

Bueno, pero tengo una buena noticia…-el peliplata miro su placa con su nombre…Baker…

Baker…señorita Baker…-ella le regalo una sonrisa natural y el sintió que su corazón se derretía.

Serena Baker…-dijo ella mientras el chico le tomaba la mano en un suave apretón.

Diamante Duncan a sus pies mi lady…-dijo el sonriente mientras ella de pronto se sentía un tanto incomoda…su acento tan propio le hacía recordar a los caballeros ingleses.

Bien…pues después de las amables presentaciones creo que tengo dos tomos de este libro, pero déjame checar si están disponibles…-el peliplata asintió mientras la seguía.

El aroma que ella despedía era parecido a las rosas y la verdad es que a pesar de ese horrendo uniforme color café con verde, no podría ocultar las curvas tentadoras de su cuerpo. De pronto fue consciente de que estaba maravillado de una mujer extraña, que tal si la chica era lesbiana, si de pronto estaba casada o comprometida, tal vez era menor de edad.

La rubia se paso del otro lado del mostrador y tecleo en la computadora el título del libro que Diamante Duncan le pedía…dos tomos y al parecer solo había uno disponible por el cual no habían pasado el fin de semana, por lo tanto no tenia dueño.

El peliplata se dio cuenta de su belleza natural, largas pestañas color café, labios carnosos color cereza, grandes y expresivos ojos azules como el mismo cielo de primavera y su piel tan blanca como la misma nieve…era hermosa….su cabello trenzado de pronto le hacía parecer una chica moderna…en un pueblo oxidado.

Tuvo suerte señor Duncan…este es el único libro…-dijo ella sonriente mientras le expedía un baucher.

Diamante, dime por mi nombre…-contesto el sonriente.

Serena no sabía en si como sentirse, eso de pronto de coquetear con alguien en verdad a ella no se le daba para nada, además de que se sorprendía la naturalidad con la que estaba actuando; incluso sintió como sus mejillas de pronto se ruborizaban y era raro en verdad…siempre ella estaba solo interesada en tener a su abuela bien y pocas veces pensaba en chicos.

Con este pagas en caja y en paquetería te entregan…-contesto la rubia mientras le daba el ticket y él tomaba su mano con aprensión.

Tú vives en el pueblo…-ella trago en seco, esperaba que nadie la mirara.

Si…-contesto mientras Diamante se sintió de pronto muy dichoso de saber que esa chica vivía en ese lugar.

Me gustaría invitarte a comer…-ella trato de decir que no pero…-Antes de que me digas que no, créeme que recién llegue de Londres y no conozco mucho del pueblo, mis padres viven aquí.

Estás de paso entonces…-contesto ella secamente.

No lo sé aun, pero creo que estaré entre Sharon y Boston…-afirmo el dándole esa pequeña confianza que Serena necesitaba.

Mira no quiero ser grosera contigo, pero yo vivo con mi nona y…-él se quedó mirándola con cara de duda…-bueno con mi abuela, le digo nona de cariño…-ella se dio cuenta de que estaba muy nerviosa.

Pero eso que tiene que ver con ir a comer…tendría que pedirle permiso a tu nona para invitarte, sin problema solo me dices donde vive y yo…

No es por eso, es que bueno…yo creo que si…-dijo Serena sin más pretextos total solo sería comer.

Perfecto, yo creo que podría ser el día de tu descanso te parece bien…?...-ella le miro a los ojos color gris.

Si, descanso los Domingos…-dijo ella sonriente.

Perfecto, dame tu domicilio para ir por ti…-ella negó…

Te parece si nos vemos en el parque antes de subir a las tiendas…-el recordó de pronto a las chicas…

Si…ahí te veo a qué hora…?...-

Yo creo que a las 3 pm está bien…-contesto la rubia mientras el asentía, pues su propuesta estaba aceptada.

Perfecto…entonces el sábado a las 3 pm en el parque…- Ella asintió mientras le miraba, la verdad es que ese color de ojos le parecian encantadores...-y con esto pago y recojo en paquetería.

Asi es, disculpa me podrías dar mi mano…-dijo Serena con pena.

Lo siento…es que calza perfecto entre la mía…-contesto el peliplata mientras Serena se sonrojaba intensamente.

Nos vemos Serena Baker…-ella sonrió…era tan guapo y olía tan bien…no como ese tonto de Dornan…le siguio con la mirada a caja y despues desparecio en el mostrador.

Ándale y ese bombón quien era…?...-pregunto Rei quien desde lejos miro un poco de lo que sucedió entre su amiga y el extraño chiquitito.

Aun no se…-contesto la rubia mintiendo porque conocía a su amiga y era de esas que investigaba hasta el número de ropa interior.

Es guapísimo y me di cuenta de cómo te coqueteaba…pero tú también…cuenta…-su amiga la miro con insistencia.

Nada, es solo que fue amable y es todo…- contesto Serena tajante.

Y por eso te tomo la mano…?...-dijo Rei sonriente eso del amor a ella le fascinaba.

Solo fue un error es todo…-contesto Serena apenada…

Pues ese es un error que se no se ve por estos rumbos…amiga no seas tonta mira que esa clase de chicos si valen la pena, no como Dornan.

Sabes que yo tengo un responsabilidad con mi abuela y pues…-

Por dios Serena, siempre usas a Marie para todo y hasta ella quiere que te enamores y te cases, para que la dejes en paz…- la rubia le miro con cara de enfado.

No creo que mi nona se quiera deshacer de mí, además solo nos tenemos la una a la otra…- y tal vez ella tenía razón pero.

Mira, seamos sinceras Serena…sabes que nosotras pues no tenemos las posibilidades para estudiar una carrera universitaria…pero qué tal si por alguna extraña razón conocemos a un hombre que valga la pena…- la pelinegra le sonrió.

Tal vez tengas razón, es solo que yo no sé qué podría hablar con un hombre como el…imagínate se ve que tiene dinero y yo apenas si la libro con los recibos.

Serena eres una chica interesante y eres una devoradora de libros, tema de conversación si tienes…además no necesitas hablar mucho con semejante bombón…-ambas rieron pues sabían que Rei era incorregible…

Pero mucho de lo que decía su amiga era verdad, en cierta manera ella deseaba estudiar e irse a vivir a otra ciudad, pero Nona era algo mayor y la verdad es que ellas vivían contentas en Sharon…irse no era opción ya. No deseaba ilusionarse ni nada de eso, la verdad es que solo iría a comer con Diamante Duncan y ya…era solo eso.

* * *

El peliplata estaba muy contento… las palabras de su madre eran ciertas…no debía menospreciar el pueblo donde nació.

Estaciono el auto y bajo contento…pronto le entrego las cosas a Teresa quien le miro con cara de sorpresa pues parecía contento...-Y a este que le pasa…-dijo la mujer mientras sonreía.

Diamante siguió hacia el despacho donde estaba el señor Darién…toco la puerta y escucho el pase…-Señor aquí tiene lo que me pidió.

El pelinegro termino su llamada…-dios me haz salvado el pellejo, pensé que no lo tendrían y si quiero quedar bien con Hilary necesitaba esto…-contesto el pelinegro notando de pronto algo en su aprendiz.

Desea algo más señor.- contesto Darien mirándole con atención.

Si…dime a que se debe esa sonrisa…será acaso una chica…-el peliplata asintió.- me dejas sorprendido ha de ser guapa.

Y tiene una sonrisa encantadora Señor…-el pelinegro sonrió, mientras seguía con su llamada y el peliplata salía de ahí…

* * *

La verdad es que esa chica le había gustado en el primer segundo en que la miro a los ojos, pero sabía que no era la clase de mujer con la que jugaras…incluso se sintió un tanto rechazado cuando sus técnicas nunca antes habían fallado…respiro hondo…

Tienes cara de tonto…-le dijo Viluy quien llevaba la jarra con el café para el señor Darién.

Ahora le ayudas a Teresa…?...- le contesto con sarcasmo el peliplata, pues su hermana era la clase de mujer que se la pasaba buscando excusas para no hacer nada y vivir del dinero de los padres comodamente...esto por su puesto jamas se lo diria a sus progenitores.

Siempre ayudo, solo que tú nunca estas…-dijo ella con enfado mientras seguía su camino, toco y le dio el pase el señor, su corazón le latía a mil por hora se había arreglado con más esmero y la verdad se había puesto un brassier casi push up infinito…parecía un tanto incomoda con tanta esponja.

Camino lentamente tratando de lucir refinada y coloco la bandeja con sumo cuidado mientras…escucho que él se levantaba y sin más…giro su vista el señor se había salido del despacho…

Por dios…-dijo ella con pesar, era patética y sin suerte.

Que haces tu aquí…?...-pregunto Luna mirando a su hija rara…

Vine a traerle el café al señor Darién pero…-

Ha salido a Boston…que te pusiste ahí…-Viluy negó con la cabeza.- por dios, ya no te permitiré comprar esa ropa interior te ves mal.

Mama…déjame escoger mis cosas…-contesto Viluy.

Te ves mal con eso…vamos sal de aquí y cámbiate de brasiere…y bájate esa falda por favor…-ordeno luna mientras la chica solo resoplaba…

Camino a prisa y pronto miro que su adorado tormento salía del lugar sin mirar atrás siquiera…maldijo para sus adentros y se fue a su casa para cambiarse.

* * *

Hola chicas hermosas, ahora si que ando vuelta loca que mañana festejamos el cumpleaños de mi padre y ya saben que siempre uno quedando bien...jajaja, ahora parezco pulpo haciendo gelatina de frutas y por primera vez un pastel...por dios que cansada estoy y aun falta terminar una parte...

En fin, ahora estamos ya en el presente con una Serena adulta y el primero en notarla ha sido diamante, pero que pasara con ese encuentro...bueno les dejo aqui antes de las 11 pm el nuevo capitulo y les deseo un feliz fin de semana...

Les contesto sus reviews y gracias por leer amor añejo...

anmoncer1708.-Ya somos dos queriendo desgreñar a Viluy en fin, ahora si que espero dejarte intrigada para el lunes ya que suba el nuevo capitulo...te mando saludos y buen fin de semana.

yssareyes48.- Sharon de Sharon...creo que quebre la cabeza pero es una gran mujer y sin duda ayudo mucho con ese gesto a Serena para crear un bonito recuerdo...eso si Darien aun navegando en la nada...saludos.

yusmariz ...-Tranquila, tranquila, la verdad es que ni yo se donde andan esos, pero en fin mientras aca ya tenemos a Serena convertida en adulta y siendo una mujer responsable, ya sabremos pronto algunas cosas mas...bye...bye...

patty a...-Saludos...espero que este te intrigue como a mi ...


	9. UN LUGARUN CITA

**CAPITULO 9**

 **UN LUGAR…UNA CITA**

Rubeus piso tierra americana y se preguntó cómo diantres es que a su esposa le gustaba tanto ir a ese país, teniendo otras miles de opciones…La verdad es que Minelli Adams había significado muchas cosas en su vida, la primera de ellas una pasión enfermiza por las mujeres de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, además cuerpos en verdad espectaculares.

Lo cierto es que había pagado una fuerte cantidad de dinero por conservar los restos óseos de quien se encontró muerta, él estaba seguro de que no descansaría hasta en verdad rectificar que los restos que tenía eran de ella.

Claro que con el paso de los años, los avances científicos le hicieron obtener muchas respuestas y cuando todos creían que estaba loco por ese cadáver resulto que su intuición era cierta…esos restos no pertenecían a la mujer que el había deseado tanto poseer.

Ardió de rabia y casi ejecuta a varias personas, entre ellas a Tatyana quien se vio forzada a dar una muestra de su adn para comparar los restos...Movió cielo, mar y tierra por muchos años, hasta que consiguió algunos datos concretos que le llevaron a Norteamérica, claro que estaba seguro y saboreaba verle la cara a esa mujer, dudaba mucho que aun conservara su majestuosidad cuando había sido joven.

Solo pensar que aquel tipo ruso que se encontro un par de veces en el burdel habia sido quien le ayudara a escapar le llenaba el corazon de una rabia absoluta...Cuando les encontrara adoraría ver en sus ojos el dolor al ver morir al quien fuera su compañero en fuga…además podría reclamar a la hija de ella ahora como suya, no importaba contra quien fuera.

Ahora mismo era un hombre más poderoso y tenía muchos contactos, estaba seguro que ambos estarían en el medio subsistiendo de manera ilegal y a la fácil…así que encontrarlos le llevaria mucho menos tiempo. Pero no tenia en si mucho datos en concreto sin embargo esperaba que la suerte estuviera de su lado y asi hacer justicia a su modo enfermizo claro estaba.

Señor hemos llegado…-

Espero que en esta ciudad encontremos lo que estoy buscando...-contesto Rubeus quien ya pasaba los 60 años y su cabello ahora lucia canas...-Vamos al hotel, necesito descansar…-dijo ordeno el jefe.

* * *

Nona…nona…-dijo Serena mientras dejaba el pan en la mesa y buscaba a Gala, la verdad es que no se escuchaba nada de ruido.

Camino hacia la habitación que habían acondicionado para Gala y la encontró dormida…se acercó a ella con el corazón apretujado porque sabía que estaba enferma…pero era más terca que una mula.

Serena sabía que su abuela odiaba a los médicos y prefería siempre los remedios naturales, claro que con el paso de los años, las comidas con más conservadores y los habitos pasaban facturas...Gala abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a su nieta, lo cierto es que se sentía un tanto mal pero no debía de preocupar a su hija, lo bueno es que Francis le había llevado medicamento que al parecer le estaba funcionando.

Te sientes mal nona…?...-le dijo Serena con los ojos llenos de angustia, claro que con la situación económica que tenían pues era lógico.

Ya se me siento mejor, es solo que me tome un remedio y me dio mucho sueño…-contesto Gala mientras se sentaba.

Bueno, traje algo de pan…déjame preparar algo para cenar…-contesto la rubia, lo cierto es que su abuela tenía un par de semanas algo decaída.

Me siento mal, regresas de trabajar y todavía vienes a hacer la comida y a recoger la casa…-dijo Gala con pena.

No importa, además tu sabes que mi trabajo es sencillo yo no tengo problema con hacer lo que tengo que hacer y tú debes de descansar…-contesto al rubia.

Gracias hija, no sé qué haría sin ti…-Serena le sonrió mientras salia de la habitacion y se dirigia a la cocina para preparar la cena y la comida del dia siguiente.

Gala a los minutos se levantó y cenaron amenamente, después cada una se fue a descansar…la rubia se metió a dar una ducha y de pronto la mirada de ese chico vino a sus pensamientos. Duncan...se envolvió el cabello en una toalla y se miró al espejo…una cita con un completo desconocido, la verdad es que se sentía en una clase de encrucijada.

Primero el tipo era un desconocido de finos modales y sin duda plata en los bolsillos, segundo era bastante apuesto y ella no era la única que lo notaba, tercero el estaba de paso y tal vez ella seria un pasatiempo...eso de tener las cosas tan claras en la cabeza en ocasiones no funcionaba...Respiro hondo y se unto crema en el rostro, tomo el cepillo de dientes y lo unto de pasta dentífrica…se preguntó quién sería para que de buenas a primeras la convenciera.

La verdad es que ella no había tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en relaciones personales, claro que algunos chicos buenos y malos se interesaron en quitarle lo casta pero en si ninguno era lo suficiente para ella.

Se enjuago la boca y salió del baño…la casa estaba con todas las luces apagadas y ella simplemente se fue a su cuarto…faltaban varios días para comer con ese tipo y en cierta manera esperaba que no se presentara tal vez sería sin duda lo mejor.

Ahora mismo buscarse un mejor trabajo sería lo ideal, claro que no le iba del todo mal en Librerías Moon, pero tal vez una mejores prestaciones…lo malo sería que para lograrlo tendría que tener una profesión u oficio…Respiro hondo y sintió ganas de llorar…de nada servía, pero sin duda se sentía mucho mejor después de ello, recordó de pronto a su mama y se preguntó qué habría pasado con ella.

Donde estaría ahora mismo…?...sus recuerdos en si eran escasos solo un rostro o una sombra, la verdad es que jamás supo que había orillado a todos a llegar a Norteamérica pero era lo mejor, ahí estaba su vida y sabía que ese era su país. Cerró los ojos y no pensó en nada más, tenía un inventario y ella necesitaba descansar.

* * *

Darién encendió las luces del baño y se miró al espejo, hacia un par de días que estaba en Boston en compañía de una mujer espectacular, Penélope…de cabellos rojos y sonrisa encantadora.

Se refresco el rostro y se preguntó hasta cuando seguiría con este ritmo de vida, mujeres rodeándole por su dinero y sus favores sexuales…eso cansa…Qué demonios haces Darién…?...-se preguntó el pelinegro mientras miraba que su rostro ya no era tan jovial como antes con 44 años la vida le había pasado ya una leve factura, claro se cuidaba mucho y trataba de mantenerse en forma…pero ahora la vida en vez de darle cosas comenzaría a quitárselas.

* * *

Señor tengo el dato del lugar donde llegaron, después de ahí se les perdió la pista…-dijo el hombre mirando a su jefe quien tomaba un café negro, negro como su corazón.

Se les perdió la pista, esa frase desaparecerá cuando la tenga frente a mí y reclame su vida…-contesto Rubeus sin expresión alguna.

Claro señor…-contesto el hombre quien se preguntaba si en verdad darían con ellos.

* * *

Me siento tan cansada Rei…-dijo la rubia mientras la pelinegra le sonreía.

Tú tienes la culpa, eres tan buena con esto de los cíclicos y no sé qué…-dijo Rei mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Es solo la práctica…-la pelinegra le sonrió.

Serena envié una solicitud de empleo a la empresa de electrónica y creo que me aceptaran…-

Y están mejor las prestaciones ahí…?...-Rei asintió…

La verdad es que me encanta trabajar aquí, pero creo que no podre obtener un puesto mejor…además para eso estas tú como para llegar a ser gerente o algo así…-la rubia negó.

Tú sabes que se necesitan estudios y pues yo no los tengo, además estoy también pensando en estudiar algo simple para poder encontrar un trabajo con mejores prestaciones…o mínimo mas sueldo…-dijo con seguridad Serena.

Pues créeme si Nick me llegara a acomodar ahí, no dudare en meter las manos por ti…-

Eso sería grandioso…-contesto la rubia mientras miraban el reloj ya eran casi las 9 de la noche y al fin terminaban…

Gracias Serena…-dijo Joshua mientras la rubia se colocó la sudadera y el gorro, afuera hacia un poco de frió.

De nada, nos vemos mañana…-contesto la rubia, mientras su jefe le llamaba antes de cerrar.

Serena mañana me gustaría hablar contigo…-ella asintió mientras Rei se preguntaba de que hablarían…

Adiós…-sin más las chicas salieron del trabajo, una jornada larga y tediosa en cierta forma.

Amiga, mira ahí esta Nick…-dijo Rei sonriente al chico de cabellos revueltos y amante del rock.

Bueno, nos vemos mañana…-le contesto la rubia mientras cada una salía a su casa, camino hasta la esquina y les miro a ellos dos en su perfecto mundo mientras se abrazaban y se daban un casto beso en los labios.

En ocasiones la soledad le hacía sentirse miserable, pero después recordaba que aún tenía 18 años y aún le faltaba mucha vida por recorrer.

Comenzó a caminar, la noche era fría y estaba segura que haría mas frió por los siguientes días, solo le pedía a dios que su nona no lo resintiera.

Esa plática con Joshua deseaba que fuera benéfica y no solo una llamada de atención…respiro hondo y se percató del desfile de varios carros lujosos…que rara era la vida. Lo cierto que muchas personas que vivían en Sharon gozaban de buenas casas de fin de semana y ella con su abuela como otros de clase media eran quienes le daban un poco de vida diaria al condado.

* * *

Rubeus miro el lugar con un poco de desprecio, la verdad es que se preguntaba que de extraordinario tenía ese lugar…claro que la zonas residenciales eran bastantes costosas pero no eran algo tan extraordinario, ahora mismo venían de otros lugares donde no encontraron nada en claro.

La información era del todo confusa y mas cuando Norteamérica es un país con tantas personas con un pasado y una vida por rehacer, muchas mujeres con los rasgos de Mina le hacia sentir loco y frustrado...ahora mismo se preguntaba si ahí encontrarían alguna pista...

* * *

La rubia llego a casa pasadas las 9:30 al entrar escucho a su nona tosiendo con mucha insistencia y eso le preocupo, cerró la puerta con llave, camino a prisa a la habitación de la mujer...-Nona que pasa…?...

La mujer respiro hondo la verdad es que estaba enferma y lo cierto es que sus remedios no funcionaban…-es que me comí algo que me dio picor en la garganta…

Dios santo, mañana pediré la tarde para llevarte al médico…-dijo la rubia con pesar.

No me pasa nada, mira ya estaré mejor en estos días…además el medico homeópata ya vino a verme y me dejo medicamento.-dijo Gala, pues la verdad es que no tenían el dinero para que ella se pudiera atender…el servicio médico era carísimo y más con ella como adulta mayor.

Bueno…déjame entonces hacer algo de cenar…-la mujer asintió, mientras la rubia se estresaba era la salud de su abuela y eso podría resentirle mucho más…era la única familia que tenía.

Abrió el refrigerador y hacían falta algunas cosas…la verdad es que hacia días con el pago de los servicios como quien diría había quedado a tablas con los gastos…Preparo unos fideos con verduras que su abuela cosecho y los llevo al fuego…la tos de su abuela se calmó y eso en verdad le hizo sentir mucho más tranquila.

Huele bastante bien hija…-dijo Gala sentándose mientras la rubia cortaba algunas rodajas de pan y servía él te caliente en tazas.

Si, ya verás que te sentirás mucho mejor con esta rica cena nona…-dijo Serena mientras su abuela le sonreía, acomodo la rubia los platos y se sentó.

Cenaron en silencio…la rubia sabía que algo le pasaba a su abuela y es que a pesar de que no dijera nada, sin duda planeaba algo.

Dime lo que necesitas decirme…-su abuela la miro con cara de sorpresa.

Parezco un libro abierto…estoy preocupada por ti hija…-

Por qué tendrías que estarlo…?...- su abuela tomo un trago de su caliente te que le caía muy bien en el estómago.

Tengo miedo de que te quedes sola en este mundo, yo soy una mujer mayor y cada día requiero más cuidados, quisiera irme a un lugar donde este rodeada de personas como yo y dejar de ser una carga.

Serena de pronto había perdido el apetito, la verdad es que ellas en pocas ocasiones hablaban de la muerte y cuando esos teman salían ella simplemente se enojaba y terminaba la discusión…pero ahora era en serio.

Nona tu para mí no eres ninguna carga y te quiero a mi lado, es verdad que hemos tenido algunos problemas económicos pero te prometo que estos pasaran.

Hija no es eso lo que quiero que entiendas, yo no soy eterna y tarde o temprano moriré…-Serena sentía dolor al solo escuchar eso.

Abuela yo no quiero escuchar esa palabra y a ti…-

Serenity…yo quiero que seas feliz y encuentres a un hombre que te merezca, que te amé y te de la familia que mereces…-dijo Nona con pena.

Abuela…-ambas se miraron y se tomaron de las manos, no quedaba de otra más que ser fuerte y asimilar que la vida tiene un fin.

* * *

Buenos días…-dijo Rei con el cabello aun húmedo…Serena la miro con cara de sorpresa pues no tenía maquillaje encima y siempre era tan perfecta en eso.

Y a ti que te paso…-le pregunto la rubia sonriente mientras la pelinegra sonreía.

Ya sabes Serena, pues Nick y yo pasamos por ahí, a darnos besitos…-La rubia se quedó con cara de what.

No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con tu cara lavada…-Rei negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a ella y le susurraba en el oído.

Estábamos en el motel…-la rubia se sonrojo por esa declaración y la miro con un poco de enojo.

Pero solo son novios…-

Por dios Serena, no me digas que no te entregarías a un hombre que amaras con el corazón, dime qué tal si ese chico que vino te enamorara y te pidiera la prueba…-la rubia se preguntó si eso en verdad sucedía de manera inmediata.

No creo que hablar de esos temas sea opción en el trabajo…

Joshua entro y saludo a todos…-Buenos días, buenos días…-antes de entrar a la oficina llama a la rubia.

Suerte amiga…-sin más la rubia camino con muchas dudas, no sabía si la regañarían, la promoverían o incluso la despedirían.

* * *

Cierra la puerta, no pongas esa cara Serena…-dijo Joshua mientras ella tomaba asiento y esperaba.

Bien aquí estoy…-

Aquí estamos, es fácil lo que tengo que proponerte es que seas la subgerente…-ella se quedó como congelada…

Ese puesto no existe…-contesto ella de manera casi inmediata.

Si existe, es solo que aquí no lo habíamos implementado porque la mayor parte del tiempo yo estoy aquí…bueno tu sabes que ahora Librerías Moon ha pasado por una recesión pero el director ha implementado nuevas estrategias y al parecer han funcionado…

Serena se sentía del todo contraria, claro que todos sabían de la recesión de la librería por los bajos sueldos y pocas oportunidades pero eso que tenía que ver con ella.

Bien, yo tendré que atender otras librerías y tu serás mi mano derecha, eres un buen elemento conoces los libros y tienes mucho potencial para crecer, las prestaciones son mejores y el sueldo…-el castaño le mostró una hoja impresa y ella sabía que si era un aumento justo y mejores condiciones.

Pues muchas gracias por considerarme…no sé qué decirte…-afirmo la rubia.

Que aceptas…-ella sonrió.

* * *

Tienes días que te noto como extraño Darién…-afirmo Sharon mientras su hijo le miraba.

No tengo nada madre…-

Acaso será que estás enamorado…-el pelinegro se rió, la verdad es que esa clase de presión ya sabía sortearla bien.

No, estoy pensando cosas del trabajo…-contesto el mientras tomaba su café y miraba a una chica caminar hacia la mesa…no la conocía.

Señora desea algo más…-pregunto Viluy.

No, muchas gracias Viluy por ayudar a Teresa…-comento Sharon mientras Darién se limitaba a ver el periódico.

Pensé que la hija de mi nana estudiaba en el sur…-dijo Darién mientras leía.

No, ella decidió que no deseaba irse de aquí…-contesto Sharon mientras Derek se acercaba con su baston y detras de el estaba como siempre su fiel acompañante Artemis.

Disculpen la tardanza…-Darién se puso de pie por educación mientras su madre ayudaba a su padre a sentarse cómodamente, la verdad es que a pesar de sus 90 años y su enfermedad estaba aun fuerte...el decía que partiría de este mundo hasta conocer a sus nietos.

Pensé que no vendrías, así que le dije a Darién que tomara el desayuno conmigo…-contesto Sharon.

Si, la verdad es que la cita que tuve se pospuso para la tarde…-Teresa se acercó a servirle el desayuno al señor…-Quiero café…

No puedes tomarlo es malo para tu presión…-dijo Sharon mientras el solo hacia una cara de enfado.

Tu madre es una militar, no me deja hacer casi nada…-contesto Derek.

Es por su salud padre, ademas esa dieta que mi nana te ha dado por esto años ha funcionado bastante bien...-Derek asintio mientras su taza de avena le era servida.

Ni me digas, me siento como un herviboro con tantas plantas que como...-su padre le hizo cara de fuchi al tazon de avena y pasas...- Hijo, que haremos para tu cumpleaños 45…- el pelinegro suspiro hondo.

No desearía festejarlo…pero como sé que mi madre es una mujer insistente, desearía que todo fuera algo muy íntimo…-contesto Darién.

Claro para Sharon algo intimo podría ser invitar a 100 personas de las más allegadas…- como que no deseas festejarlo…?...

Madre llega una edad que no deseas hacer fiestas…-afirmo el pelinegro.

Vamos hijo, además dime que fiesta no te ha gustado…?...-el pelinegro la miro con atención.

La del año pasado…-dijo Derek mientras ambos le miraron y el solo se limitaba a picotear la fruta.

Que tiene la del año pasado, fue un éxito…-dijo Sharon mientras ambos hombres levantaban una ceja…en verdad si hubo detalles como invitar a tres ex novias, un par de amigos de la secundaria y a un amigo enemistado.

Quieres detalles…mira madre lo único que te pediría es que me envíes la lista y yo la revisara, es todo…-contesto Darien sin mas.

Pero entonces que simple seria…no es como un cumpleaños sorpresa…-

Querida, deseamos no recibir sorpresas como la del año pasado, que por poco termina en golpes…-menciono Derek con verdad, pues las ex novias terminaron liándose en palabras y el amigo incomodo en reclamos absurdos.

Bien, así lo haremos entonces.- respondio un poco seria Sharon mientras miraba a su esposo.

Perfecto, gracias por considérelo…-dijo Darién mientras su madre le miraba con una gran sonrisa, amaba organizar fiestas y su hijo consideraba que aunque el cumpliera 60 años ella le seguiría haciendo esas reuniones, claro mientras dios le diera vida y salud.

* * *

Serena había terminado el día sin pena ni gloria, pero la verdad es que estaba feliz de saber que estaba ahora con un nuevo puesto, el lunes seria el anuncio por lo pronto, llegaría a casa y descansaría porque el domingo era un día que prometía…claro una cita con un caballero de cabello peliplata, algo le recordaba.

Hola hija…descansaste…?...-Serena sonrió.

Claro que si nona, dime a dónde vas tan guapa…-Gala sonrió…

Iré al bingo, ya me siento mejor y Francis quiere que ganemos aunque sea un juego de mesa…-ambas rieron, la verdad es que el encantaba que su abuela estuviera de tan buen humor.

La música de tríos sonaba en la radio mientras Serena tarareaba algunas canciones, la verdad es que había crecido con la buena música de su nona.

Ya me voy, cámbiale a la radio esa música es para viejitos como yo…-dijo Gala mientras besaba la mejilla de su nieta.

Está bien nona me gustan esas canciones, que te vaya bien…-Sin más Marie Baker salió de su encierro a disfrutar de su tarde.

Serena se metió a dar un baño y se secó el cabello…por un par de minutos no sabía que ponerse, la verdad es que tenía ropa bonita gracias a su abuela y en su mayoría vestidos pero…no conocía a ese hombre…

En fin tomo uno sencillo y se puso un suéter delgado…el color azul le sentaba muy bien y los huaraches de tiras también…solo se puso un poco de gloss y su cabello para variar lo trenzo una vez más, era mas cómodo.

Salió de casa y la verdad es que la cuadra parecía sola, sus vecinos muchos eran personas ya retiradas quienes vivían de manera pacífica. Cerró con llave y cruzo el jardín que rebosaba de vida con el huerto de su abuela…cerro la pequeña puerta de madera y camino hacia el parque…

Llego a la calle principal y se miró en un espejo de pronto se sintió en verdad ridícula que podría ella conversar con un hombre con educación. Claro que ella era una chica con muchos conocimientos que los libros le habían dado pero…era muy distinta la teoría a la práctica…suspiro resignada y se quedó ahí parada…

La verdad es que jamás había pensando en salir con alguien y esta sería una primera vez con alguien completamente ajeno a su círculo de amistades. Respiro de nuevo y estaba a punto de regresar…pero…era mejor intentarlo una vez como su abuela deseaba que conociera hombres o más gente.

Estaba segura de que no sucedería nada malo, además estarían rodeados de personas…camino de manera decidida…no podría correr de regreso a casa llegan momentos en la vida donde tienes que arriesgarte, ademas no perdía nada...de pronto le miro ahí sonriente la verdad es que era demasiado apuesto y galante...sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba.

Diamante estaba ahí parado sonriente con una linda flor roja…-Pensé que no llegarías…-

Lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde...-contesto ella mientras se saludaban con un beso en la mejilla...Serena sintió que desfallecería de pena ahí mismo.

* * *

Hola chicas guapas, ayer tuve un contratiempo con mi espalda pero estoy de regreso y con este nuevo capitulo que enlazara lo que tanto esperamos Darien...las quiero mil y miren que Viluy sigue ahí como invisible, mientras que Sharon trata a su hijo como un niño a pesar de su edad y que tal Rubeus a llegado a norteamerica y parece que sigue entusiasmado con la idea de ver a Mina, dios tantos años y tan terco el hombre.

Bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo y espero el jueves sin falta subo el siguiente que estara buenisimo, les deseo un lindo dia y les mando un abrazo...lles contesto sus reviews...

yssareyes48.- Si pobre chica mimada, pero todo se pondra en su lugar...espero que las intenciones de Diamante sean mejores de lo que nuestra rubia siente o piensa...bueno y que en verdad tenga algo que le interese, no que sea una decepcion mas para ella...saludos linda.

anmoncer1708.- lo se, he de confesarlo que siempre me ha gustado Diamante tal vez por el amor enfermo pero sincero que le tuvo por corto tiempo a Serena...en fin, espero q no estes tan ansiosa como yo que aun estoy pensando como hacer para que estos dos se conozcan...bueno en todo caso Viluy veremos que papel juega en la historia...Lo siento ayer me lastime la espalda por cargar cosas pesadas reposo y analgesicos, pero cuando no esta el marido uno tiene que hacer las cosas ni modo, pero ahora si atrazado te dejo el capitulo y te mando un abrazo...

yusmariz ...- esperemos que todo sea pues en plan conocerse y si no pues...no lo se aun...tambien estoy un tanto desconcertada e intrigada, espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado, saludos.


	10. ALUSIONILUSION

**CAPITULO 10**

 **ALUSION...ILUSION**

Diamante y Serena tomaron asiento en la banca que estaba libre…ella con la rosa entre sus manos…estaba nerviosa.

Puedo decirte que te ves muy linda en vestido…-dijo el peliplata galante.

Gracias…tú también…-respondió Serena tímidamente, a lo que el peliplata se rio.

También luzco linda…-

Lo siento…luces apuesto…-contesto Serena avergonzada…

Dime siempre has vivido aquí…-ella negó con la cabeza.

No, yo vivía con mis padres en Sacramento…ellos fallecieron cuando era pequeña…- confeso la rubia.

Lo lamento no deseaba incomodarte…-contesto el amablemente.

Eso ya fue hace tanto tiempo, que ahora estoy acostumbrada a su ausencia…-afirmo ella con un poco de nostalgia, claro no era parte de la verdad pero si fue abandonada por su padre y por su madre.

Entonces tú vives con…?...-ella le miro a los ojos eran tan grises.

Con mi nona…bueno mi abuela, así le digo de cariño…-contesto Serena…- llegue a vivir aquí cuando tenía 6 años y ahora ya son 12 años en Sharon.

Eres más joven que mi hermana pequeña…-dijo diamante pues se sorprendió un poco al saber que esa chica tenía 18 años, la verdad es que parecía un poco mayor.

Algunas personas me dicen que cuando trabajo aparento una edad y cuando me ven sin uniforme es como si fuera una simple escolar…

Es que eres polifacética…-contesto Diamante.

Tú de dónde eres…?...-

Mi padre nació y creció aquí en Sharon, mi madre es de San Francisco, yo y mi hermana repetimos la historia de mi padre...-contesto el mientras la rubia le miraba por un instante...

Pero tu estudiaste fuera verdad…-contesto Serena el asentia.

Y tú ya no estudiaste…?...-la rubia nego con la cabeza mientras miraba la rosa que le habia regalodo el peliplata.

No tuve los recursos para hacerlo...-ella suspiro hondo...-mi abuela gasto nuestra herencia en comprar una casa, tu sabes que todo eso requiere mantenimiento, el pago del seguro médico y pues una cosa u otra me hicieron trabajar desde que tengo 16 años; pero entrar a la universidad simplemente era imposible.

Diamante pronto se dio cuenta de que había personas que no la tenían del todo fácil, el jamás se preocupó por el seguro médico...era la primera vez que conocía a una chica de esa edad con tantas responsabilidades era por eso que aparentaba mas años.

Pero si te hubiere gustado hacerlo no…?...- la verdad es que pronto Serena se sintió incomoda, como que notaba esa diferencia tan marcada entre ellos.

Claro, tal vez hubiese estudiado Filosofía y Letras…-el solo sonrió y era como de pronto preguntarse qué diantres hacia ahí mismo, sintiéndose mal y hasta sin ganas de hablar.

Eres muy bonita Serena, dime tienes novio…-ella rió quedamente.

La verdad es que no tengo tiempo para pensar en novios…-confeso ella de manera tajante.

Por dios, no me digas que ningún chico te ha pretendido…-ella sonrió y suspiro hondo…era decepcionante la plática que estaban teniendo.

Sí, he tenido algunos interesados en mi persona…sin embargo creo que a mí no me ha interesado ninguno…-contesto siendo demasiado sincera.

Pues tal vez tienes estándares altos para un simple chico de Sharon…-afirmo Diamante siendo un poco arrogante.

La verdad es que no creo que se así…considero muchas cualidades en un hombre y tal vez no he conocido a uno así…-afirmo ella sintiendose por demás fuera de lugar.

Eso es bueno, no te lías con cualquiera…-afirmo el peliplata mientras la miraba…-dime como seria tu hombre ideal.

Serena suspiro y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de no estar con ese tema en mente, la verdad es que si tenía un hombre ideal en su cabeza…

Tal vez un caballero a la vieja usanza…-afirmo ella mientras Diamante le miraba con duda, pocas veces se encontraba con chicas que no solo pensaran en cosas materiales, distaba mucho de ser algo parecida a su hermana menor...

Es la primer frase trillada que escucho en los labios de una mujercita de 18 años…-contesto el sorprendido.

Es malo acaso…-dijo Serena no deseando ser la burla de Diamante.

No para nada, pero un hombre a la vieja usanza te refieres a modales correctos acaso…?...

Si, hoy en día las relaciones se han vuelto desechables y en ocasiones me aterra pensar en caer en una como esas…-dijo Serena mientras Diamante la miraba con intensidad…

Yo puedo ser el caballero andante que necesitas…-dijo el acercándose demasiado y robándole un beso de esos tiernos labios color cereza…

Serena cerro los ojos y pronto se dio cuenta de algo…él no era ese caballero andante…sintió como su lengua intentaba entrar y su mano se deslizo por encima de su seno…

La rubia pronto dio por terminado el encuentro casual con Diamante Duncan…-Creo que no soy la mujer que tu estas buscando.

Lo siento, yo no deseaba asustarte…-Serena se limpió los labios y se acomodó el vestido…era lógico él era joven, atractivo, ella una aventura más.

No me asustas…es solo que creo nosotros no podríamos tener una relación.- afirmo ella con esa seguridad que daba temor.

A que te refieres con eso…-dijo Diamante mirándole atentamente, la chica era un sueño, hermosa, inteligente, sensible, incluso podría jurar que hasta virgen.

Mira seré clara contigo, tu eres un hombre atractivo, inteligente que recién ha llegado a Sharon…desconoces cómo se maneja la vida en el pueblo porque seguramente vivirás en uno de esos caserones de gente rica.- Diamante se sentía incómodo por como ella había reaccionado ante eso que para muchos era algo normal.- Yo no soy la clase de mujer que buscas, por la simple razón de que no deseo ser quien te entretenga el momento que dure tu estancia en este pueblo…lo siento Diamante pero yo no soy una mujer de paso y tal vez podríamos ser buenos amigos e incluso te presente a alguien con quien puedas divertirte…pero esa no soy yo.

Serena yo no deseaba ofenderte en lo absoluto, es solo que esto de besarse, tener una relación personal o incluso sexo es normal para gente joven como nosotros.- contesto el con un argumento tal vez valido, pero ella no era la clase de chicas que pretendia ser parte de una lista exclusiva de acostones de verano.

Lo sé, tengo amigas y amigos que viven igual que tu…pero yo no tengo tiempo para eso, tengo una abuela a quien cuidar, trabajo por hacer y responsabilidades.- contesto tajante la rubia, lo cierto es que se sentía decepcionada de si misma por no poder responder a un impulso tan sencillo como un beso...pero no sintió siquiera alguna emoción de apego con el...no tuvo química...simple.

La verdad es que me sorprende encontrarme con alguien como tu…-Serena solo sonrió…- es que vives una vida demasiado complicada.

En lo absoluto, mi vida en si es monótona, me gusta la lectura, me gustan ver viejas películas, saber que mi nona está bien, me gusta cocinar y ganarme el pan que llevo a mi boca…no tenemos nada en común, sin embargo ha sido un placer conocerte…-sin más la rubia se levantó.

Diamante se sintió como contrariado, al mismo tiempo rechazado y regañado…-Lamento que te incomodara Serena, pero tal vez esa persona que tu buscas no exista.- contesto el estando un poco molesto en verdad.

La rubia sabía que ella se arriesgaba a muchas cosas, pero en ese momento y en ese lugar, Diamante no era la persona que deseara para ella…-Gracias por tus atenciones, tal vez si nos volvemos a ver podríamos ser buenos amigos.

Sin más camino con la rosa entre sus manos y dejo a un peliplata ahí parado, al mismo tiempo contrariado por lo que había sucedido. La dama había decidido así que no le quedaba de otra más que aceptarlo, sin embargo era gracioso que una mujer de ese pueblo le pusiera en su lugar.

Se subió a su auto y partió a casa con los pensamientos revueltos…había besado a una mujer en verdad valiosa no una más que se acostaba en el primer encuentro.

* * *

La rubia llego a casa y subió a su habitación…coloco la rosa entre un viejo libro…se recostó en la cama y se preguntó qué diantres pasaba con ella.

Diamante era un tipo guapo, tal vez estaría de paso en el pueblo y un chico como ese segura estaba no volvería a interesarse en ella…Suspiro resignada, se dio cuenta de que tal vez se había comportado como una tirana con él…solo le había besado y ya…sus manos fueron a sus labios y no sintió ni deseo, ni pasión, ni su corazón acelerado…

Sera que ella era frígida o algo así…o es que acaso seria eternamente soltera…claro que estaba siendo melodramática con sus 18 años…pero tenía ahora mil cosas en que pensar como el nuevo puesto que ostentaría en la Librerías Moon.

* * *

Viluy miraba el televisor con enfado…la verdad es que se aburría horrores y a pesar de haber notado por unos segundos que el señor Darién la miro, también se dio cuenta de que había sido como un simple papel en blanco para el…sin interés de nada.

Y tú que tienes…?...-

Nada…mi papa te estuvo buscando…-dijo Viluy mientras el peliplata salía de la casa para buscar a su padre quien estaba en el jardín con el señor Derek.

* * *

Buenas tardes…-saludo Diamante.

Que tal hijo, pensé que estarías con Darién en Boston…-menciono el señor Shields.

El señor tenia asuntos personales por resolver, que no requerían mi presencia…-afirmo Diamante siendo propio en todo momento.

Ese hijo mío, apenas su madre le dijo de la fiesta por su cumpleaños y desapareció sin más…-contesto Derek mientras caminaba hacia la piscina.

Artemis le miro con cara de molestia a su hijo y le hizo un par de señas para que se fuera de ahí…-con su permiso…-

No sé qué pasa con nuestros hijos Artemis...en ocasiones me pregunto si Darién en verdad es feliz con la vida que lleva…-menciono el señor Shields preocupado.

Creo que el joven Darién es un hombre inteligente, que está viviendo su vida de manera lógica y tal vez pronto encuentre a la mujer que lo acompañe el resto de sus días.

Eso mismo espero yo…-afirmo Derek mientras seguían caminando.

* * *

Hola madre…-saludo el peliplata a Luna.

Puedo saber dónde estabas…?...-

Salí a dar una vuelta es todo…que habrá de comer…?...-

Creí que te habías ido con el señor Darién…-el negó con la cabeza.

Me dijo que tenía cosas por resolver en Boston…-contesto Diamante mientras su madre le miraba con recelo…

A ti te pasa algo verdad…?...-el tomo una manzana y la mordió.

Que tendría que pasarme madre…oye cuando conociste a mi padre como te diste cuenta que sería tu compañero de toda la vida…-Luna dejo de amasar y sonrió de lado.

Tenía la esperanza de que Viluy me preguntara eso, pero al parecer ella está demasiado perdida en sus asuntos…cuando conocí a tu padre lo odie…-afirmo Luna mientras nuevamente tomaba la masa y comenzaba a amasar una vez más.

Diamante trago en seco y la miro con atención…-como dice eso…?...

La verdad es que tu padre era muy parecido a ti…-el peliplata por pronto se sintió ofendido…-era guapo, siempre bien vestido y con un aire de grandeza que opacaba lo demás.

No comprendo nada…-dijo el contrariado.

Digamos que para mí una enfermera recién graduada con aspiraciones de trabajar en los mejores hospitales, de pronto encontrarme de frente con un tipo que llamaba señorito a un bebe recién nacido…mmm.

Cuantos años tenía madre cuando lo conoció…?...-

Tenía 16 años…-contesto Luna haciendo bolitas de la masa que tenia sobre la mesa.

Y era enfermera…?...

Hay hijo las épocas eran distintas hacías la secundaria y a la par tenías profesión, soy técnica en enfermería mi sueño era licenciarme pero me enamore del arrogante de tu padre…-contesto ella con pesar.

Creía una historia por completo distinta de ustedes…-Luna miro en su hijo un poco de decepción, pero ella siempre había sido una mujer sincera.

Hijo, yo vengo de afuera y cuando fui contratada aquí en Sharon conocí un mundo que los simples mortales no vivimos…-

Que tenemos de distintos…?...-contesto el peliplata.

La educación como tema principal y eso del acompañante, después conocí poco a poco a tu padre, la verdad fue difícil en primer momento él es varios años mayor que yo…así que…

Mientras él deseaba instruirla…- contesto Diamante haciendo referencia a lo que el mismo haría con esa chica.

Yo quería bailar y divertirme, recuerdo que ansiaba que llegara mi día de descanso para poder irme a Boston y salir con Richard para ir al cine y tal vez a bailar…-

Ese hombre quien era…?...-Luna sonrió pues antes de siquiera pensar en Artemis como hombre, ella había tenido una relación anterior.

Era mi novio, tu padre lo sabe para que no te escandalices…el también tuvo sus quereres con una que otra mujer…-Diamante sonrió quien lo diría del correcto viejo.

Y porque termino con el…-Luna respiro hondo…

Él tenía todo lo que una chica de 18 años deseara, era guapo, tenía coche, trabajaba honrosamente, le gustaba bailar…pero tomaba y fumaba más de lo que podría controlarlo…

Y la estabilidad la encontró en mi padre…-afirmo Diamante.

No…la estabilidad la encontré en mí, cuando me canse de lo mismo cada semana…así que lo termine y me centre en hacer mi trabajo, deseaba ahorrar para regresar a San Francisco con mis padres y poder comprar una casa en un barrio modesto...-El peliplata se preguntaba cómo es que sus padres se veían tan felices, si cada uno por separado hizo , a decir de su madre lo que deseaban…

Tus abuelos eran mayores y yo la única hija, así que ahorrar fue fácil…me gusta tener mi guardadito…pero…

Pero mi padre la convenció y se quedó aquí con el…-interrumpió nuevamente el peliplata mientras ella terminaba de hacer las bolitas.

No…junte la mayor parte del dinero y renuncie, la señora Sharon no deseaba que me marchara por lo que me intento detener, sin embargo mi mejor argumento eran mis padres…así que…me marche a San Francisco, compre la casa en buen precio y viví ahí casi un año.

Eso no lo sabía, no diré que mi padre la convenció de regresar…-

Si, el me convenció…-Diamante rodo los ojos después de tantos no, al fin un punto para su padre…- la verdad es que no me estaba yendo como yo pensé, mis padres ellos se sentían invadidos en su privacidad y yo extrañaba mucho a mi niño Darién y a la señora…

Como fue que…?...-

Tu padre tomo su vida entre sus manos y se convirtió en un hombre al fin responsable…-

Pero mi padre siempre ha sido responsable…-Luna sonrió, lo cierto es que Artemis era un hombre de mundo y con mujeres.

Tu padre al igual que mi señor Shields tenía un defecto y eran las mujeres, la verdad es que toparse de frente con un hombre así no es grato…pero el poco a poco se compuso y me enamore…

Porque tardaron tanto tiempo en que mi hermana y yo naciéramos…?...-

Problema de fertilidad mía y un poco gozar la vida de dos personas casadas…ahora déjame terminar de hornear estos pastelillos…

Diamante se dio cuenta que tal vez eso mismo paso con Serena, pero en cierto modo él no estaba del todo preparado para siquiera pensar en casarse.

Claro, deseaba conocer el mundo…tal vez seguir disfrutando de los placeres de la vida y casarse a una edad convincente…respiro hondo y dejo ir lo que no sería para el…o al menos ahora eso creía.

* * *

Hola hija…no me digas que estuviste aquí todo el día encerrada…-Serena le sonrió a su abuela.

Salí a dar un paseo por el parque, pero regrese tenía mucha ropa por lavar nona…pero dime a ti como te fue…?...-

Bien, tengo una cita…-dijo Gala mientras que la rubia de pronto se sintió como ofuscada.

Cita de trabajo nona…?...-eso le hacía sentir mal, su abuela justo ahora estaba en la edad donde debía disfrutar de la vida, no preocuparse por ella y conseguir un trabajo.

Mira antes de que me digas de tu ascenso y todo eso, no es de trabajo…-ambas se miraron y la rubia abrió los ojos de manera enorme…

Una cita con un hombre…-Gala asintió mientras la rubia se sentía como de pronto abandonada.

Si, a mi edad yo también estoy sorprendida…se llama Ernest y tiene un par de años menos que yo pero…

Seguramente Francis es la que planeo todo…-

Pues no…ese hombre tenía tiempo diciéndome que saliéramos y yo no quería…pero acepte…-Serena aun no podría creerlo, hacia unos días su abuela estaba tan enferma que hasta se estaba despidiendo y ahora.

Y ese hombre tiene buenas intenciones contigo…-Gala rio y es que era inevitable…

Hija, a mi edad si tuviera malas intenciones…sinceramente no me importaría…-la abuela camino a su habitación y después de un par de minutos salió muy mona con una blusa de colores chillantes, algo de labial y rubor…era como sorprendente.

A dónde vas…?...- le cuestiono Serena como temerosa y es que siendo sinceras, se había acostumbrado a ver a su nona como una mujer sola…

A mi cita, tengo una cena…- contesto Gala mientras se colocaba un poco de perfume en el cuello.

Ahora mismo tienes tu cita…?...

Hija a mi edad no puedo darme el lujo de perder el tiempo…-un auto se escuchó estacionarse y ella sonrió…-no me esperes despierta.

Serena se quedó ahí como petrificada, quien diría que su abuela ahora mismo estaba lista para pasar una noche en velada romántica e incluso…de solo pensarlo se horrorizo…

Camino detrás de ella y miro a un hombre con gafas y cabello blanco sonriente…se saludaron con un apretón de mano…el abrió la puerta y ella tomo asiento…a su paso subió al auto y lo encendió…partieron de ahí dejando a una rubia en verdad sorprendida.

La rubia se sentó y suspiro hondo…como es que de pronto el amor andaba por el aire, todos en sus perfectas vidas amorosas, incluso su nona y ella ahí sola como el perro.

Claro que parecía atraer a hombres que solo desearan su cuerpo y ya…era como de pronto sentirse frustrada…la verdad podría reconocer que Diamante era un tipo en verdad guapo y bien educado, pero no distaba mucho de los deseos más banales…

Entro a la casa y no pensó más en ello…tenía que ir a comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta en casa…hizo una lista y partió al supermercado…

El aire le pegaba en su rostro, esa noche estaría fresca y a su pensamiento vino su nona…que tal si ese hombre la seducía y ella terminaba accediendo a sus instintos más bajos. No se imaginaba a su abuelo acostándose con un extraño, pero esa parte como hijos y nietos siempre la omitíamos…el amor se expresaba también con sexo.

Camino a prisa porque al parecer caería una de esas lluvias torrenciales a pesar de que durante el día el clima estuvo magnifico…

* * *

Darién miraba su reloj y se sentía cansado…esto de tener que está yendo y viniendo no era del todo grato, la verdad es que regresar a casa de sus padres era como todo un proceso.

Las cosas con Penélope funcionaron de manera muy rápida y podría decirse que adoraba a la chica, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ella adoraba a alguien más y eso en verdad le había dejado un tanto devastado.

Y no tanto por el hecho de que estuviera enamorado ni nada de eso, sino más bien porque había llegado un momento en su vida donde deseaba tomarse las cosas con mucha más calma…y eso por su puesto implicaba en verdad comprometerse en una relación…

Lo curioso estaba en que el había decidió ir a Boston para invitarla a pasar algunos días con él en Italia, su sorpresa fue mayor al verla besándose de manera apasionada con un hombre de escasos años mayor que ella.

Claro que eso pega en el ego de cualquier hombre…a la lejanía le miro en sus labios la palabra de te amo y el tipo le sonreía de igual forma…tal para cual. Así que tomo su orgullo aplastado y regreso a casa…con sus planes un poco pisoteados, claro el amor a distancia no sirve mucho…

* * *

Serena pago la cuenta del supermercado y salió a la panadería, tenía que llevar algo de pan de hogaza para casa…tomo las piezas y se compró algunas donas. La soledad se podría acompañar de manera dulce con algo de chocolate…suspiro hondo pago la cuenta y salió de ahí con una bolsa y pan para devorar.

La noche había caído en Sharon de manera elegante, las calles lucían vacías y claro casi siempre el día domingo todos descansaban en casa u otros aun no llegaban de algún paseo fuera.

Cruzo la calle y respiro hondo nuevamente retorciéndose en su pequeña miseria…escucho algunos pasos detrás de ella y un hombre de pronto la jalo de manera brusca…mientra ella le miraba con horror.

Minelli…-dijo el tipo de cabellos canos y mirada invasiva que la hizo morir de terror…-al fin te encontré…al fin.

Suélteme…suélteme por favor…-gimió Serena con el corazón latiendo fuerte en su pecho y mucho miedo, sabía perfectamente que si alguien nombraba a su madre seguro eran problemas.

Eres tu…tienes su aroma…-gimió el tipo con desespero.

Suélteme, yo no soy la mujer que dice…-

Claro que no lo eres….tu eres su hija…lo se…sus mismos ojos…-Serena miro a todos lados y solo noto un auto en la acera de enfrente…

Las cosas cayeron de las manos de Serena quien literalmente era arrastrada contra su voluntad…-Suélteme, maldito degenerado mi madre no se llama así…está loco…ayuda…!

Darién paro en el semáforo…todo estaba en calma, no podría negar que estaba sumido en su miseria personal y todo eso...suspiro hondo y le bajo a la radio...de pronto unos gritos de auxilio llamaron su atención...en contra esquina una chica siendo forzada a algo…se percató que nadie estaba para auxiliarle…

El hombre la quería besar y ella gemía y negaba…ese hombre era muchos años mayor y no parecía en lo absoluto que tuvieran una relación personal...ella parecía aterrada y solo el podría ayudarla, sin pensarlo acelero el auto y se estaciono de manera abrupta…

Suelta a mi mujer malnacido…-grito Darién sin saber que podria ocurrirle.

Rubeus miro al hombre y el auto que traía, ese tipo no era un don nadie, claro que estaba que tenía dinero…Serena logro zafarse mientras el pelinegro la abrazaba contra su pecho…la chica temblaba como un pequeño ratón a punto de ser devorado por un gato.

Yo solo estaba hablando con ella…-gimió Rubeus exaltado por la singular mujer.

De verdad, no puedes venir a jalonear a quien se te pegue la gana…esta es mi mujer y tú no puedes asaltarla sin más…-afirmo Darien muy tranquilo.

Tú no sabes quién soy yo…-grito con despecho Rubeus mientras Darién apretaba aún más a Serena quien sollozaba aterrada...pero el aroma a maderas y el palpitar del pelinegro la calmaban un poco…era como si de pronto se sintiera protegida.

Ni tu quien soy yo y las amenazas me las tomo de manera personal...-contesto el pelinegro quien había ya tratado con muchos tipos arrogantes como el, también se dio cuenta de que su acento le anunciaban que no era del país...- además no eres de Sharon y yo podría con solo mover un dedo , que el gobernador te meta preso por agredir a la mujer de un amigo.

No quiero problemas…pero tú sabes que esa chica no es nada tuyo…-afirmo Rubeus siendo un tanto perspicaz…claro la ropa de ella no lucia del todo tan distinguida como la del pelinegro.

No tengo porque asegurarle a un don nadie nada de mi vida personal...pero si quieres ser expectador…-sin más el pelinegro miro a la chica a los ojos, eran del color más azul de un cielo de medio día…una nariz recta y unos labios color cereza.

Serena se quedó como hipnotizada mientras miraba en esos ojos azules como el océano la paz que necesitaba, de manera extraña se sentía reconfortada…era tan extraño como si de pronto se conocieran de siempre y por siempre...algo en verdad inexplicable...

Él se acercó y coloco una de sus manos sobre su mejilla y otra mas acercando su breve cuerpo al suyo...Serena sintio el calido aliento rosarle la mejilla y cerro los ojos mientras ese buen hombre le besaba...

* * *

No dire nada mas...al fin aparecio Darien Shields...les mando un abrazo y feliz dia.

Les contesto los reviews...-

anmoncer1708 .- Siempre linda con tus palabras, espero que este capitulo te haga suspirar como a mi que simplemente me hizo desear mucho mas que solo un simple beso de nuestro guapo Darien...gracias por seguir la historia amiga...

yusmariz .- Ojala que con este capitulo estes al fin te hubiese despejado algunas dudas, claro que falta mucho mas te mando saludos.

yssareyes48 .- Listo...ahora veremos como es que se da el acercamiento de verdad...aunque creo que no podre evitar ser cursi...saludos Linda.

Kotipelta .- Si creo que hare alguna historia de Diamante con Serena para quitarme la espinita que traigo, pero ahora si que Rubeus sin duda no esta del todo perdido, aunque veremos que es lo que pasa en los siguientes capitulos...Darien siento que aun le falta en verdad amar...amar como hombre y no solo pasar el rato...cuantos tipos no maduran nunca y solo agregan mujeres a sus listas...te mando un mega abrazo linda y gracias por tu apoyo.

Erika Tsukino .- Habias tardado un poquito en aparecer pero aqui estas y gracias por los comentarios linda...Listo aqui esta nuestro guapo pelinegro en presencia de un beso encantador y con un click de verdad sincero...de ahora en adelante muchas emociones listas para hacerse presentes en la vida de los dos...un abrazo linda.


	11. HONESTAMENTE

**CAPITULO 11**

 **HONESTAMENTE**

Rubeus ardió de rabia, esa en verdad era la mujer de ese hombre…se rasco la cabeza y supo que tal vez la paranoia que tenía desde hace algunos años le estaban haciendo ver a Mina en cada mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, pero algo dentro le indicaba que esa era la chica…pero podría también equivocarse.

* * *

Darién apretó aún más a Serena, mientras su lengua se deslizaba en ella lentamente…sus labios carnosos se movían con deleite y el de inmediato sintió algo que jamás antes vivió.

Era como de pronto besar a una persona que necesitaba en su vida…su corazón se aceleró y el sintió una creciente erección, ella estaba ahí tan entregada al beso…el pelinegro abrió los ojos y miro que ella los tenia cerrados…

La chica encajaba perfecto entre sus brazos y era hermosa…miro al hombre frente a ellos y sin dejar de besarla la apretó a un más fuerte y le enseño el dedo de en medio…

Rubeus camino enojado y se montó en su auto…volvería a toparse con ella estaba seguro, pero también estaba seguro que si se acercaba de nuevo…tal vez terminaría preso en Norteamérica.

Serena gimió de placer…jamás había sentido todo esto…era como si de pronto flotara y después fuera levantada en unos fuertes brazos que la protegían de todo aquello que fuera malo.

El beso se había alargado más de lo que siquiera algunos pensaran…de pronto ella simplemente se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo y su vergüenza la hizo terminar el beso mientras el pelinegro solo trataba de calmarse…Para su mismo asombro la apretó contra su pecho y trato de calmar su vergüenza…era una mujer hermosa y el un completo desconocido…

Serena de pronto sentía que moriría de vergüenza, claro que ese hombre seguramente tendría esposa e hijos, o tal vez una novia…no lo sabía pero…pero…-Yo lo siento…yo…-

No digas nada…creo que soy quien debe de disculparse por tomar ventaja de esto…-se separaron un momento y el sintió que de pronto el corazón se le aceleraba a un más.

Ella era hermosa en verdad, tenía los labios hinchados y las mejillas sonrosadas…era perfecta…Serena lo miro a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era un hombre muy atractivo incluso con algunas canas pintando sus cienes.

Era como si de pronto le costara respirar…si ese hombre no hubiese llegado no sabría qué hubiese pasado con ella…además se aterraba en pensar que ese tipo regresara...se dio cuenta de que sus pertenencias estaban por ahí regadas y se inclinó para tomarlas, Darién hizo lo mismo…-Tu vives por aquí.

Este…si…algunas calles abajo…-contesto Serena mientras colocaba sus compras en la bolsa y se miraban de frente.

Conoces al hombre que te agredió…-ella negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaban y él le entregaba la bolsa con el pan, que a decir verdad estaba todo apretujado…un par de donas tiradas en el suelo.

Nunca le había visto en mi vida…- contesto ella mientras suspiraba hondo.

Creo que tengo que llevarte a tu casa, no me gustaría saber que nuevamente intente algo…-dijo con verdad el pelinegro mientras ella asentía, pero tal vez robarle algunos minutos mas no seria nada malo.

Gra…gracias…-contesto Serena tímidamente.

No tienes por qué agradecerme… lo mejor sería hacer un poco de tiempo, te parece si te invito un café…-

Ella asintió…pero pronto recordó que si la miraban con él en el Starbucks…-arriba venden un café bueno…

Si está bien…-

A todo esto mi nombre es Darién…-dijo el pelinegro mientras le estiraba su mano para estrecharla, claro que habían comenzado al revés…pero la caballerosidad ante todo.

Soy Serena Baker…-contesto ella mientras el pelinegro le besaba la mano y no la soltaba para guiarla a su coche, con la bolsa y el pan destrozado se montó por primera vez a un auto deportivo.

El pelinegro se estaciono algunas cuadras arriba y le abrió la puerta del coche a Serena quien dejo las cosas en el auto por comodidad, entraron al local que estaba algo vacío y tomaron una mesa alejada de la gente…

Necesito hacer una llamada…-dijo el pelinegro mientras salía un momento, Serena se miró en el reflejo del vidrio dándose cuenta de que su cabello era en verdad un caos, después del jaloneo con ese tipo sus trenzas estaban con cabellos por donde fueran.

Se soltó el cabello y Darién camino de regreso, la miro ahí como una estatua...se preguntaba si era acaso un ángel en esa mesa esperando por el…Lo cierto es que las chicas rubias no eran sus predilectas, digamos que sus gustos radicaban más en las pelirrojas o morenas…

Pero claro que había una gran excepción con esa chica…era muy distinta a todas aquellas chicas que conociera…-Perdón…te ves tan…

Lo se…es que mi cabello se esponja y…-

Te ves mejor con el cabello suelto…-afirmo el pelinegro mientras el mesero se acercaba, era un chico joven quien le sonrió a Serena y eso en verdad le incomodo un poco.

Desean ordenar algo…-Darién suspiro hondo captando la atención del chico quien miraba con deleite a la rubia.

Serena…-dijo el pelinegro para que ella escogiera.

Un té de manzana canela con leche descremada y una crepa dulce…-contesto Serena ante la sonrisa del chico…de pronto la rubia recordó que no estaba con sus amigos, ahora estaba con un hombre al que hacía unos minutos atrás había besado…

Darién la miro y se dio pronto cuenta de que era una chica joven, tendría acaso 22 años no más…- a mí me traes un americano por favor…

Ambos se miraron de manera incomoda y es que lo que acababa de pasar no era para menos…dos completos desconocidos en si…-Dime tu naciste aquí en Sharon…?

Ella negó…-Nací en Oklahoma…mi abuela y yo llegamos tiempo después de que mi padre fallecio y nos establecimos aquí.-contesto ella siendo demasiado blanca en su vida.

Bien…cuántos años tienes Serena…?...-ella le miro con atención y de pronto se dio cuenta de que él era demasiado atractivo, se le formaba un coqueto hoyuelo, pero por supuesto varios años mayor.

Es importante decir tantas cosas de mi…creo que también eres un desconocido…-contesto ella y eso de pronto le agrado al pelinegro, eso daba a entender que no era la clase de chica sumisa con las que siempre trataba y le gustaba.

Tienes razón, una pregunta por otra…-ella asintió mientras el pelinegro sonreía…-Yo nací aquí en Sharon, viajo mucho pero mi casa está en Boston…

Es un lugar cosmopolita…me gustan sus bibliotecas…-confeso Serena ante el asombro de Darién quien perjuraría que ella diría que le gustaban los bares…

Es raro conocer chicas a las que les guste ir a Boston a las bibliotecas…-contesto él.

Si…creo que no encajo del todo en muchos lados…-el mesero llego con el pedido mientras ella solo le miraba, Darién no perdía de vista cada movimiento de ella…notaba sus labios entreabiertos tenía unos dientes parejitos, seguramente gracias a la ortodoncia.

Gracias…-dijo la rubia mientras el mesero se ponía serio al mirar a Darién y entregarle su café.

No comprendo como paso todo esto Serena…-ella se sonrojo de manera intensa pero no levanto su mirada…la verdad es que ella tampoco entendía mucho, miro el plato y lo apetecible que se miraba la crepa.

Yo no sé qué decirte…-contesto ella con pena.

Bueno, sería bueno investigar quien era ese hombre y porque de pronto te agredió…tienes problemas con drogas o…- tenía que preguntar aunque fuera incómodo.

No…no consumo drogas, gozo de buena salud y solo me dedico a trabajar…-contesto ella mientras miraba su taza.

La verdad es que paso poco tiempo en Sharon, pero creo que ahora estaré más por estos rumbos…-ella le miro con seriedad.

Disculpa que pregunte, bueno es difícil para mí…pero después de lo que paso entre nosotros yo…-

Me gusta que seas directa y por supuesto sincera…yo estoy soltero, no tengo novia y nunca me he casado…-dijo el pelinegro mientras ella solo…bebió de su te…esta clase de confesiones en su vida las había aclarado...en verdad estaba teniendo sus primeras veces con esa chica...y era tan desconcertante para ella como para el...

Ambos se quedaron callados por unos breves minutos y es que en ocasiones no se necesita hablar tanto para pasar tiempo agradable con una persona...bien eran dos desconocidos que por azares del destino ahora mismo estaban frente a frente con un beso de por medio...que minutos tan pasivos y tranquilos...un par de miradas y un manojo de nervios.

Lo siento…creo que tengo que marcharme mi abuela debe de estarme esperando y la verdad este día ha sido un poco raro…-dijo Serena rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.

No estaría en paz si no te dejo en tu casa…- la rubia le miro mientras el corazón se le aceleraba…-cuentan con seguridad donde vives…?.

Seguridad vecinal es todo…-el asintió mientras tomaba de su café, adoraba el sabor amargo del americano…pero en verdad anhelaba el dulce de los labios de esa chica.

La rubia probo su crepa y estaba deliciosa…-A que te dedicas Serena…?

Trabajo aquí en Sharon…-afirmo ella.

No estudias o algo así…-ella negó…

Mi situación económica aun no es óptima para estudiar, solo somos mi abuela y yo…-contesto ella dándose cuenta de que hablaba de más, si lo había besado y que beso…pero era un desconocido.

Tienes novio…-ella casi se atraganta porque diantres le pregunta si tenía novio…paso el bocado y disfruto mucho la nuez en su boca junto con el dulce sabor de la cajeta.

No…-dijo ella recordando de pronto lo patética que resultaba su vida, que podría decirle de experiencias si aún seguía siendo una simple chiquilla.

Eso me gusta…cuántos años tienes Serena…?...-ella le miro y noto en sus ojos algo indescifrable, tenía confianza y a la vez un poco de zozobra…como si estuviera por mostrarle el mundo.

Tengo 18 años…-contesto mientras el simplemente se quedaba como estatua, era una tierna adolescente…pero como es que su mirada a esa edad era tan profunda y su presencia daba un aire de soledad tan inmenso.

Ella era muy hermosa y demasiado joven, besarla era irrisorio y al mismo tiempo como una emoción cargada de mucha adrenalina...podrian tal vez acusarlo de pederasta o algo asi...por supuesto que no, pero jamas hubiese imaginado terminar en una situacion como esa...- Me preocupa que ese hombre se acerque para dañarte…-confeso el pelinegro, lo cierto es que era tan raro que esto estuviera pasandole justo al regresar con sus padres.

La verdad es que te confesare que me da terror, nunca antes le había visto y me decía un nombre con insistencia, creo que me confundió…-mentira, claro que conocía esa nombre Minelli…pero ese era pasado…su madre era Esther Hamilton.

Sería bueno que consideraras tal vez no salir tan tarde de casa…-dijo el mientras la rubia sonreía.

Salgo de mi trabajo a las 9 de la noche…la verdad es que considero que después de tu ayuda no me molestara más…-contesto ella y es que seguro pensaría en acercarse a ella.

La rubia bebió otra parte del té y se sintió llena al fin…agradecía a dios que ese hombre le hubiese ayudado a que ese tal Rubeus no le hiciera daño.

Darién miro su reloj, ya pasaban de las 10 de la noche…era extraño hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba tanto tiempo con una mujer sin terminar en sexo y sin platicar nada...sentia como algo en la boca del estomago, como si de pronto se apretara.

Creo que es hora de irnos…-dijo el mirándola, la verdad es que no era el mejor momento y más cuando el tomaría un avión al siguiente día a Italia.

Si…-contesto la rubia mientras llamaba al mesero, algo que sorprendió a Darién…-te pido la cuenta por favor.

Si claro…-en ese momento el chico la hizo y le extendió nota una dejándola en la mesa, ella puso su mano de inmediato y el arriba de ella…

El calor que la pequeña mano emitía podría llenarle el corazón…se miraron a los ojos y Serena sentía que su respiración de pronto se agitaba.

Yo invito…-dijo ella…-es lo menos por el favor que me haz echo…

Darién no quito su mano al contrario tomo la mano frágil de la rubia y la llevo a sus labios…-Estoy a tus pies Serena Baker, un caballero jamás permite que una hermosa Dama pague la cuenta…

Sin más el pelinegro dejo un billete de 50 dólares y se levantó, Serena lo siguió sin soltar su mano y era como extraño…como si de pronto esa soledad que siempre vivió ahora mismo no existiera…no le tenía miedo y a pesar de que el tal vez se tomara esas atribuciones, no le molestaban en absoluto.

Era un hombre maduro lo sabía, pero también podría reconocer que algo en su personalidad le apabullaba…sentía que se le doblarían las piernas de solo seguir así con él...caminaron tomados de la mano y en silencio, ella noto algunas miradas por lo que solo omitio pensar en el que dirian y Darien sencillamente no prestaba atención a ello.

Llegaron al auto y el pelinegro caballerosamente le abrió la puerta y ella subió, que bien se sentía de pronto ser parte de alguien, claro aunque fuera por un breve instante.

Darién subió y encendió el auto…-Tú me dices por donde me voy…-dijo él.

Si…-contesto ella un poco ruborizada, se imaginaba de pronto cosas demasiado locas…ella no era nadie para ese hombre.

Después de un par de calles llegaron a la casa de la rubia…todo estaba tranquilo como siempre, Darién se percató de que era uno de esos lugares donde los vecinos se conocen de toda la vida.

Listo…-el pelinegro le sonrió y bajo del auto mientras ella hacia lo mismo tomo su bolsa de víveres y respiro hondo mirando a todos lados…esperaba que ese tipo no apareciera.

Todo bien Serena…?...-pregunto el pelinegro.

Sí, quiero darte las gracias por acompañarme…-dijo la rubia mientras le sonreía amablemente.

Sabes algo, eres la primer mujer que me sorprende…-confeso el mientras Serena se preguntaba el porqué, era difícil de creer ella siendo una simple chica de pueblo.

No sé si sentirme halagada…-contesto mirándole a los ojos…

Honestamente, eres una clase de mujer que ahora mismo no existe…-ella se ruborizo de manera intensa y eso pudo hacerlo sentir de pronto especial.

Gracias por tu raro halago Darién…-contesto Serena sonriente.

No es un raro halago…quien dijo que la belleza tiene que ser común, en ocasiones la diferencia es la que la marca…-dijo el mientras le tomaba de las manos y le besaba la mejilla.

Tengo que partir, pero estaremos en contacto…-ella le miro con esos enormes ojos azules y le sonrió.

Gracias…- contesto sin más mientras caminaba hacia su casa…abrió la puerta de madera y cruzo el jardín de manera inmediata, le miro a la distancia esperando a que ella entrara y solo le dijo adiós con la mano….

Al cerrar la puerta se recargo detrás de ella y sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho…que diantres había sido todo eso…que había pasado…se tocó los labios y a su mente vino esos ojos azules y ese aroma…

El aroma que había quedado impregnado en su suéter y en sus manos…trato de calmarse y camino hacia la ventana…el auto estaba aún ahí estacionado.

Darién se quedó ahí parado mirando esa puerta, deseando ver a través de ella…sonrió como estúpido que diantres había sido todo eso…se rasco la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que tenía que irse...De pronto se percató del rostro de ella en la ventana…parecía que ambos pensaban lo mismo…mirarla era como algo raro.

Le sonrió y se subió a su auto con muchas sensaciones tan extrañas, lo que más le había gustado había sido ese beso, era una chiquilla en verdad entregada…se preguntó quién más hubiese tenido acceso a esos labios.

Encendió el auto y sintió una molesta erección, tenía que calmarse un poco…ahora mismo no podría accidentarse…encendía el auto y salió de ahí.

* * *

Serena coloco las compras en la mesa y se sentó en la silla, trato de calmarse…la verdad es que tal vez eso simplemente había sido un error pasajero, no debía de hacerse ilusiones esa clase de hombres son para otra clase de mujeres.

De pronto recordó el incidente y a su mente vino ese hombre…sintió que toda la alegría que pudiere tener se había desvanecido con solo pensar en él.

Seguramente ese tipo era la razón por la que su madre se había marchado junto con ellas de Croacia…pensó por un momento en la abuela…

Un auto se escuchó que se estacionaba y ella se asustó, miro discretamente por la ventana, era su abuela acompañada por un hombre…

Bueno era un simpático caballero de la vieja corte con un sombrero tipo panamá, una guayabera y zapatos bicolor, charlaron por un momento y la escolto hasta la puerta de la casa.

Después no fue capaz de seguir mirando…camino con prisa a su habitación, subió sin hacer mucho ruido por las escaleras, pronto la voz de su abuela y la puerta cerrarse le hicieron sentiré aliviada.

Serena…hija…-grito mientras la rubia bajaba…Gala le miro con atención, era como si algo en ella estuviera diferente.

Hola abuela, pensé que no vendrías…-contesto al rubia con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Claro que tenía que venir, solo deseaba hacerte rabiar un poco y además vi tu cara en la cortina…-dijo Gala sonriente.

Abuela tengo que decirte algo delicado…-la mujer de cabellos canos le miro con incertidumbre.

Que paso…?...-seguramente sería que no le darían la promoción en su trabajo y eso en verdad le daba pesar, porque su nieta se esforzaba mucho en su trabajo.

Ven, hay que sentarnos…-contesto la rubia, la verdad es que no tenía planeado decirle nada a su abuela, pero que tal si ese hombre le hacía lo mismo y la asustaba como a ella, mejor que estuviera enterada.

Abuela, cuando saliste yo fui al súper para comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta y algo de pan, camino como siempre por la misma ruta de toda la vida…-Gala le miraba con atención…-un hombre apareció de la nada y comenzó a jalarme, me dijo que yo era Minelli, la hija de Minelli.

Gala se llevó las manos a la boca para acallar el terror que eso significaba…dios el pasado les había alcanzado, tal vez Mina y Zafiro ahora estarían muertos…respiro hondo…

Tenemos que irnos hija, ese hombre nos hará daño…-dijo Gala con terror.

Quien es abuela…?...- la mujer miro a su nieta y trato de no decirlo…

Mira es mejor que no sepas tu nada, lo único que quiero es que me digas que más paso…-Serena de pronto recordó a su caballero andante.

Alguien me defendió y le dio a entender que estaba equivocado, incluso se marchó…-dijo la rubia mientras Gala se percataba de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Que paso con ese hombre hija…?...-no sería cualquier persona para intimidar a un tipo tan malvado como lo era Rubeus Black.

Eso no importa, pero funciono…-

Te veniste de inmediato hija…-la rubia negó.

Dimos una vuelta para desviarlo si intentaba seguirnos…-contesto Serena.

Le diste las gracias al hombre…-la rubia asintió mientras de pronto recordaba que claro que él se había cobrado el favor…y que gran precio.

* * *

Darién estaciono el auto y se quedó ahí pensativo…respiro hondo…la verdad es que esa chica se le había metido en la cabeza, se sentía de pronto como ilusionado…

Ilusionado, en verdad esa palabra existía dentro de su vocabulario…al fin se concentró en lo que estaba por hacer, un viaje a Italia salió del auto y camino hacia la casa…

Artemis estaba fumando en la entrada y al mirar entrar al señor Darién apago su cigarrillo…-Invítame uno por favor…

Claro que sí señor…-dijo el peliplata siempre con ese respeto ante todo…

Necesito que me apoyes en algo Artemis…-el peliplata escucho atento.

Tú conoces perfectamente este pueblo…-dijo Darién mirándole…mientras el peliplata asentia.

Si señor…- contesto Artemis con duda, pues generalmente el señor Darien nunca preguntaba nada del pueblo.

Bien, lo que te voy a encargar es algo demasiado personal y de índole privado…-

Usted dirá señor…-contesto Artemis, claro que el mismo no sabía que tan importante era ese asunto, pero si estaba entre sus manos lo resolvería.

Quiero que contrates a alguien que brinde protección a la persona que vive en este domicilio…su nombre es Serena Baker.

Artemis de pronto se preguntó quién era esa chica…seguramente era alguien especial…- por supuesto señor tendré eso resuelto desde mañana.

Bien…y Artemis discreción absoluta con esto…-sin más el pelinegro apago el cigarrillo y entro a casa.

* * *

El peliplata supo que tendría que investigar primero, claro hacer un par de llamadas y después simplemente tener listos los informes que el necesitaba. Si Darién deseaba discreción la tendría…camino hacia su casa y tomo las llaves del auto…

A donde vas a esta hora Artemis...?...-dijo Luna pues ya eran las 11 de la noche...-paso algo...?

No mujer, solo tengo que hacer un encargo del señor Darien...

A esta hora...-contesto ella mirandole con duda, pues a esa hora que podria resolver su esposo...

No hagas tantas preguntas por favor...-ella asintio...

Te vas con cuidado...-el peliplata la beso en los labios tomo las llaves y salio de la mansion.

* * *

Darien miraba por el balcón y noto que el auto de Artemis salia de la propiedad, seguramente estaria trabajando en lo que le encargo...se pregunto de pronto quien seria ese hombre que acoso a Serena Baker...tal vez algo le ocultaba...

Sin embargo, podría decirle de frente que gracias a su presencia ahora mismo su cabeza era un completo caos de emociones que nunca antes habia experimentado...suspiro hondo y pensó una vez mas en ella.

* * *

Serena miraba la luna y pensaba en ese hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules tan azules como el mar…lo cierto es que no sabía siquiera su apellido pero estaba segura de que le volvería a ver…que tonta ella era una simple chiquilla el ni siquiera podria tomarla en serio, pensar en el era como perdida de tiempo.

Seguramente seria una mas a la que beso...nada en especial...un beso sin chispa sin amor sin interés y sin pasión...aunque los labios aun le latían por una extraña causa...suspiro hondo y cerro los ojos pensando una vez mas en Darien.

* * *

Artemis paso por la calle y se dio cuenta de que el domicilio en un barrio de media clase alta, se preguntó de pronto que andaría haciendo el señor por esos lugares.

En fin no trato de hacerse muchas preguntas y miro la casa…era modesta con un amplio jardín frontal y noto que en si la seguridad no era mucha…tal vez vecinal, pero esas zonas eran casi siempre habitadas por personas de la tercera edad.

Paso lentamente y después regreso a casa…un par de llamadas podrían solucionar el asunto.

* * *

Hola hermosas así que ambos aun están con muchas interrogantes y quien es cada uno, claro que por su parte Darien ha puesto manos a la obra aunque aun no sabe en verdad que esperar o que paso dar...espero que les guste el capitulo les deseo un feliz fin de semana y les mando un abrazo, al final les contesto sus reviews:

anmoncer1708 .- Gracias por tus deseos, ya estoy mejor...la verdad es que Diamante es un chico de esos normalitos que tratan de pasar el rato pero se topo con una chica de la vieja escuela y eso no funciono...sin embargo Darien es aquel caballero de la vieja escuela no lo se tal vez con estos si exista una quimica...la verdad es que para besar tambien se necesita saber hacerlo...en cierto momento y en cierto lugar...si no pues no funciona...listo espero que te guste el capitulo y un abrazo...

yssareyes48.- claro que si, yo tambien quisiera su ayuda y amor...lastima verdad...Creo que esto se pondra mucho mejor...siempre y cuando el pelinegro de ese paso desicivo...rubeus tal vez solo se distrajo en si...saludos.

Guest .- La verdad es que esa era la primer opcion, pero despues no encajo...espero que las cosas se pongan como dicen mas cachondillas para nuestro guapo pelinegro y mas con esa experiencia sumada...el pasado para el atras esta y siendo caballero memoria no tiene, pero sin duda ponerlo en practica sera una gozadera...Rubeus andara por aqui por alla, ya veremos que le pasa...saludos Linda.

yusmariz.- SUper clic verdad...bueno asi sera ya esperaremos que es lo que sucedera con estos dos...saludos.

Norma Angelica.- Un abrazo para ti tambien, bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo espero que tambien te guste...

Kotipelta .- Dios, en mucha cosas tienes razon...croe que Mina y Zafiro aun no apareceran...mientras pues a Serena la tendran vigilada eso si ni cuenta nos daremos de ello y Darien con muchas dudas...claro que no es facil asimilar que tiene interes en una chica que tiene 18 años y mas cuando el justo ahora esta con tantas interrogantes en su vida...llega el punto que despues de andar como lobo solitario es necesario sentar cabeza y veremos como es que esta relacion se da...a mi me paso alguna vez, lo cierto es que conoces a alguien con algunos años mas y la verdad son mas interesantes...eso conquista...un abrazo para ti linda...nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	12. ZORRO PLATEADO

**CAPITULO 12**

 **ZORRO PLATEADO**

El pelinegro miraba al expositor y la verdad podría confesar que no tenía cabeza para eso de gráficas, excedentes, bajas, altas...no podría decir que demonios le estaba pasando…respiro hondo y tomo un poco de agua…trato de concentrarse y que pasaba…Serena con sus dulces labios…

Gracias al cielo que había terminado esa hora y podría tomarse algunas horas para poder comer algo, tal vez analizar de manera personal la situación y listo.

Salió de ahí directo al hotel, camino hacia el restaurant y ordeno pasta…espero con paciencia mientras revisaba su celular…abrió su correo y Artemis le indico que la persona estaba segura.

Al fin pudo respirar hondo, lo cierto es que tenía pendiente de Serena…que demonios le pasaba otra vez con lo mismo, se sentía enojado consigo mismo. Era una chica de 18 años con un futuro enorme por vivir, una chica hermosa que sin duda podría conseguir un gran partido…tal vez quedaría bien con Diamante…

Pero de pronto sintió algo…algo dentro que le hacía sentir incomodo…incomodo hasta el punto de sentirse enojado con Diamante sin razón alguna…manejar ese tipo de emociones o inclusive ponerles un nombre era como imposible…respiro hondo y miro el reloj en su mano…

El mesero se acercó con su orden mientras el simplemente comenzó a deleitarse con sus fantasías…pensado en cosas que un hombre a su edad pues trataba de omitir.

Y no tanto porque fueran indecentes, durante toda su vida el había experimentado muchas cosas en la cama…tanto buenas como malas, pero solo pensar en Serena le hacía despertar cosas que no se explicaba…Suspiro resignado y se dio cuenta que no tenía cabeza para juntas, la verdad es que ansiaba regresarse a Sharon para verla nuevamente…

* * *

Muchas felicidades Serena…-le dijo Rei mientras se daban un abrazo su nombramiento era oficial.

Gracias amiga…-la pelinegra sonrió.

La verdad es que te lo mereces…-afirmo con cara de pocos amigos norman mientras ella solo le miraba.

Gracias Norman…-sin más el chico camino hacia la bodega…

Y como es que paso esto…?...-dijo Rei mientras caminaban hacia los estantes para comenzar a acomodar las nuevas ediciones.

Lo cierto es que Joshua es quien me dijo que tendrá que estar viajando constantemente y el necesita de un apoyo, así que me considero a mi…-afirmo ella.

Pues que bueno, las mujeres merecemos esa clase de reconocimientos…-

Y dime que paso con Nick…-Rei solo se rasco la cabeza…

Creo que él y yo…bueno…-Serena noto como los ojos de su amiga se llenaban de triste y lágrimas…

Dios…ese malnacido…-respondió la rubia mientras le colocaba su mano en el estrecho hombro de la pelinegra.

Es que el…-

Vamos no tienes que explicarme nada, además tu aquí tienes un trabajo y creo que nos ira mejor…-Rei se limpió las lágrimas y se pusieron a trabajar.

* * *

Gala regaba los vegetales y pensaba una vez más en Rubeus…dios que en verdad cuando todo marchaba bien e incluso ella se sentía más tranquila ahora pasaba esto.

En ocasiones se acordaba de Mina y Zafiro, pero en otras simplemente vivía con su vida como la tenía destinada, trataba de no pensar más en ellos.

Pero justo ahora era cuando más vulnerables estaban sin ellos…si el tipo ese se acercaba y trataba de hacerle daño…

Buenas tardes…-escucho a un hombre saludarle mientras ella le miraba…

Buenas tardes…-contesto Gala mientras miraba con atención, era un tipo de no más de 40 años de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés.

Soy el vecino nuevo mi nombre es Nephrite Willson…escucho que vende buenos vegetales.

Si…disculpe vive usted solo…?...-el hombre asintió.

Recién me he divorciado y quiero comenzar de nuevo…-afirmo el sonriente.

Todos tenemos derecho de rehacer nuestra vida, me imagino que fue Francis quien le dijo que vendo vegetales…-el asintió, la verdad es que su amiga en ocasiones era una mujer algo comunicativa.

Quiero preparar un chopsuey…-ella le abrió la pequeña puerta de madera permitiendo que entrara…

Escoja lo que necesite…-dijo Gala mientras el hombre tomaba un canasto y comenzaba a recolectar algunas verduras, lo cierto es que le asombraba que estuvieran tan frescos y al mismo tiempo saludables.

Usted sembraba antes…?...-

Gala suspiro hondo, muchos años solo sembró nabos y papas…pero era pasado…-Si, mi padre era un hombre que cultivaba en casa algunas cosas que consumíamos, yo aprendí así que lo hice cuando llegamos aquí el clima es agradable y siembro lo que se puede.

Está bien…me da estos…-Gala tomo la canasta, peso y acomodo todo en bolsas de papel.

Cuanto le debo…?...-

Son 10 dólares…-contesto la mujer mientras el pagaba, le parecía en verdad un precio bajo por lo que llevaba.

Gracias, bien pues nos estaremos viendo…-Gala asintió mientras el hombre salía de su jardín, se preguntaba si él también tenía un pasado como el de ella y Serena, por si las dudas estaría alerta.

* * *

Darién estaba sentado frente a la barra del bar, la música del piano le hacía recordar muchas cosas…mujeres sobre todo…

Él no era la clase de hombre que coleccionaba historias por el contrario, un caballero de verdad no tiene memoria cada recuerdo se guarda para si mismo…pero…pronto se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos siempre volvían a donde mismo.

Claro tener casi 45 años no le eximia de recordar todo lo que antes había vivido, suspiro hondo y nuevamente esa mujer acudía a su pensamiento.

Era como una maldita droga en su organismo, necesitaba con urgente algo más de esa dosis de besos…anhelaba verse reflejado en sus ojos y escuchar su voz sería un plus.

Que diantres le pasaba para estar en ese estúpido estado mental, sonrió de lado y trato de no caer en sus propias palabras…el nunca ahora mismo estaba retumbándole en la cabeza desde que la conoció.

Pero ella era una chica demasiado joven…18 años…el podría ser su padre, pero la verdad es que no lo era…y…

El cielo caerá a cantaros…-dijo una voz conocida a su espalda mientras Darién sonreía.

Creo que si eres Andrew Furuhata reiré una vez más…-contesto el pelinegro…mientras se paraba y se daban un abrazo.

En verdad que los años no pasan por ti hermano…-menciono el castaño quien lucía algo de sobrepeso…

Y que paso contigo…?...-contesto Darién mientras le acariciaba la barriga.

Que puedo decirte hermano la buena vida…-caminaron hacia una mesa vacía del bar, habían pasado algunos años desde que se miraron por ultima vez.

El rubio ordeno un whisky y miro a su amigo, la verdad es que se preguntaba cómo le hacía para verse tan bien…lucia algunas canas entretejidas en su cabello, pero siempre con ese porte elegante y esa distinción tan marcada…pulcro y limpio como siempre, no como el con los trajes manchados de babas, leche o mínimo agua.

Y me dirás que sigues soltero…?...-

Si, aún sigo nadando libre…-contesto Darién.

Que te digo hermano, la verdad es que esperaba con ansias ya verte con un par de hijos para hacer una carne asada o algo así, creo que a Lita le encantaría verte…-el pelinegro sonrió.

La verdad es que aún no me replanteo eso de casarme…-afirmo Darién mientras Andrew sonreía.

Siento envidia de ti, mírate tan igual solo con un par de canas pero entero…-contesto el rubio.

No digas eso, tu ahora tienes a tu esposa e hijos…creo que siempre fuiste un hombre destinado a la familia…-el rubio asintió.

No erras en decir eso, amo a mi esposa y a mis hijos…pero hay ocasiones que uno necesita espacio para sí mismo…-contesto Andrew.

Y cuántos niños tienes ahora…?...-

Bueno, nosotros somos una familia amplia…-contesto el rubio rascándose la cabeza…mientras Darién le miraba expectante.

Digamos que son cuantos…?...

El numero importa amigo…?...-ambos rieron, pues Andrew era la clase que cualquier mujer que deseaba tener un hombre, responsable, respetable, hogareño, amante de los niños y una economía estable…

Yo ni siquiera considero aun empezar…-

No tardes tanto hermano, créeme…con mis 46 años a cuestas es cansadísimo lidiar con hijos y luego te entra el miedo de que si te pasa algo, ellos aún están pequeños…-contesto Andrew mientras el pelinegro pronto se hacía consciente de ello y sacaba cuentas mentales…

Bueno Lita y yo tenemos cinco hijos…-confeso Andrew mientras Darién solo se quedaba con cara de wow…-tenemos televisión y todo eso, pero mi esposa y yo somos demasiado fértiles…

No te pedí explicaciones amigo…-Andrew sonrió.

La verdad es que echaba de menos una charla con Darién Shields…-el pelinegro levanto su vaso mientras brindaban por la reunión…-y bien dime si por lo menos estas comprometido.

No…pero he conocido a una mujer que me ha impresionado…dime algo…

Claro lo que quieras…-contesto el rubio mientras le miraba con atención.

Que se siente enamorarse…?...o como saber quién es la indicada…?...- dijo el pelinegro, Andrew sabia perfectamente que su amigo era muy aprensivo de su vida personal...esto que le preguntaba era porque para el sin duda importaba.

Vaya que me sueltas una pregunta algo difícil hermano…tu sabes que yo no tengo mucha experiencia pero…-

Si la tienes, estas casado…-contesto el pelinegro…

Bueno, cuando conocí a Lita fue como primero una extraña sensación que me hizo sentir abrumado y temeroso….

Abrumado y temeroso…?...-Andrew encendió un cigarrillo mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas ante lo que el vivió

Cuando la conocí me dio miedo no ser lo suficientemente bueno para que ella me amara, yo me sentía abrumado porque no tenía muchas experiencias y tú sabes que no es lo mismo tener sexo con alguien a de pronto desear ser el único hombre en su vida…- dijo el rubio recordando aquella bella época.

El único hombre en su vida…esa era en verdad una palabra que de pronto le resolvía muchas de sus dudas…un hombre que anhela algo así quiere un compromiso…-Por eso te comprometiste con ella.

Claro, yo amaba a Lita y ella era una gran chica…además no era el único interesado ya sabes ese Aníbal la asediaba…cada que les miraba conversando sentía algo dentro de mí, era como un deseo de matarlo, al fin entendí que estaba celoso.

Celos…eso mismo que describía Andrew era lo que el sintió al solo pensar en que Diamante era más joven y perfecto para ella…-He de confesarte que lo que estás diciendo, apenas lo estoy conociendo…-contesto el pelinegro mientras su amigo le miraba…

Es la indicada Darién Shields…-confirmo el rubio mientras él se preguntaba si en verdad era así…-no me mires como si estuviera loco, pero vamos si la chica te hace sentir de esa manera es que hay algo especial en ella, tal vez deseas no se…cuidarla, hacerle el amor…cosas así…

La verdad es que hablar de temas tan personales era como incomodo, pero conocía a Andrew y sabia perfecto que él era un gran amigo, solidario, respetuoso y honrado.- No sé qué pensar de lo que dices…-contesto Darién con la cabeza llena de ideas y corazón latiendo con miles de emociones.

A que le tienes miedo hermano…?...-como sacar el tema de la edad…él era muchos años mayor que la chica, es más ni siquiera deseaba contarlos.

Digamos que podría ser mi hija…-reafirmo el mientras Andrew le miraba, lo cierto es que él era diez años mayor que Lita…

Amigo, no eres su padre…ahí es donde está la diferencia, trátala y veras si en verdad es o no la mujer…el único consejo que podría darte es que no te rindas antes de luchar.

Tienes mucha razón…salud…-ambos tomaron sus vasos brindaron por su amistad.

* * *

Diamante hacia días que se sentía como intranquilo con la necesidad de disculparse con Serena, la verdad es que desecho la idea de inmediato antes de siquiera pensar si el podría llevar la vida que su jefe ahora tenía.

Siempre le miraba como un modelo a seguir, un soltero codiciado y rodeado de mujeres…solo existía un pero…la soledad a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Eso no deseaba para su vida, tal vez querría casarse como sus padres y tener un matrimonio sólido, con un par de hijos…bueno eso podría ser dentro de unos 10 años…

Subió al auto y partió a la librería…Luna miro a su hijo salir se preguntaba a donde iría.-Y tú piensas estar toda la tarde sin hacer nada Viluy…?...-

Madre me siento con mucha flojera…-contesto la consentida hija de Artemis.

Por dios, como desearía que hubieras heredado un poco de la energía de tu padre y de la mía, necesitas ponerte a estudiar…ya pasaron un par de años.

Lo se mama, es solo que la enfermería me da miedo y cada que veo sangre quiero desmayarme…-contesto con cara de asco Viluy…

Esa es una excusa absurda, como desearía haber yo tenido la oportunidad de que mis padres me dieran estudios…tuve que trabajar para poder sacar la enfermería técnica…y tu aquí acostada comiendo uvas…-Luna salió de la casa para ir a la mansión mientras su hija miraba el canal de modas.

* * *

Serena ahora mismo estaba atendiendo a un hombre insistente con que saliera con su hijo, la verdad había llegado el momento en que esto era mucho más parecido a un acoso.

Yo no quiero ser grosera con usted señor Brown pero la verdad es que yo ahora mismo…-

Serena…-dijo el peliplata mirando a Diamente frente a ella… el señor Brown miro al chico y se dio cuenta de que su hijo sencillamente no tendría oportunidad alguna.

Gracias por tu tiempo hija…-sin mas camino hacia la caja…

Hola…en que puedo ayudarte…-contesto la rubia mientras le miraba y esperaba que no estuviera ahí para reclamarle algo

Yo quería ver si podemos hablar…-ella le miro sin expresión alguna mientras el reloj le marcaba que era su hora de comer.

Tengo una hora para comer…-contesto la rubia mientras el asentía, después de unos minutos caminaron a la cafetería cruzando la cuadra, digamos que era el único lugar cercano.

Ella tomo asiento y miro el menú, tenía en el refrigerador comida pero…-Que desea que le prepare.

Pescado con papas y una soda de limón…-contesto Serena.

Yo quiero un agua mineral…-dijo el peliplata mirando a la rubia con mucho interés, el mesero se retiró y ambos se miraron.

Dime para que necesitas hablar conmigo…-contesto ella un tanto sorprendida.

Quiero disculparme contigo por mi comportamiento Serena…-afirmo él.

No creo que fuera necesario que te disculparas conmigo, la verdad es que solo las cosas sucedieron así…-

Es verdad, pero no podía de dejar en pensar en que me comporte como un patán contigo…-ella le miro con sus ojos azules y Diamante sintió que hasta respirar le costaba…-Yo quiero que nosotros nos conozcamos.

Serena se quedó como sorprendida, conocerse en que aspecto…a su pensamiento vino Darién…era como si de pronto ahora ella estuviera en medio de un torbellino.- Yo no sé qué decirte, además tu estas de paso y yo…-

No estoy de paso, si mi jefe decide casarse yo tal vez me quede de manera indeterminada en Sharon…-contesto el mientras Serena se preguntaba a que se dedicaba él.

No tengo problema en que seamos amigos, solo que tal vez tener algo mas no está por el momento entre mis planes…-dijo de manera directa algo que poco a poco entendía el peliplata.

Me gusta que digas las cosas como las sientes…-contesto Diamante.

Trato de ser honesta…bueno lo más que puedo…-dijo ella mientras conversaban de cosas triviales.

* * *

Darién estaba bajando del jet mientras respiraba el aire frió de Boston…la verdad es que ansiaba verla de nuevo ahora se había dado cuenta de ello.

Después de caminar por el andén pudo salir del alocado aeropuerto y salir al estacionamiento…tomo su maleta de viaje mientras abría la cajuela del auto…después de esto simplemente se subió al deportivo y manejo con afán hacia Sharon.

Lo sabía y a pesar de que no podría decir mucho pues entendía que en sus manos estaba hacer lo que tanto anhelaba…La mitad que le faltaba era ella…Serena Baker…

La rubia caminaba por la cera, lo cierto es que estaba mirando a todos lados…lo que menos deseaba es toparse nuevamente con ese hombre.

Claro habían ya pasado varios días, pero cuando la psicosis te envuelve no hay mucho por hacer…suspiro hondo y camino a prisa, para su fortuna había más gente de que ella pensaba y todo marchaba de manera tranquila.

Pronto llego a la cuadra y pensó en el…no podría negar sentirse un tanto decepcionada pues no supo mas de Darien, era lógico ella no era más que una simple chica de pueblo…no tenia oportunidad con un caballero como ese.

También Diamante se había aparecido para disculparse con ella, algo que en verdad le perturbaba…pero si le dieran a escoger la verdad es que no dudaría un solo momento en decidirse por el pelinegro. Suspiro hondo y entro a su casa…todo parecía en calma y eso sin duda era lo mejor.

* * *

En verdad que no entiendo que es lo que salió mal…-grito con ira Rubeus, estaba en verdad molesto al parecer la descripción y la pista que le habían dado no era exacta, tantos años y tanto tiempo.

Señor necesita calmarse…-

Tomas, crees que después de tantos años buscándola ahora tengo que calmarme…necesito respuestas ahora…tengo el dinero para pagar esa información y lo quiero ya…-grito una vez más.

Claro en Norteamérica con tantas rubias de ojos azules, por lo menos en ese lugar había encontrado a varias chicas el mismo…pero ninguna era esa…sin embargo nunca se le quito de la cabeza a esa que defendió ese tipo…tal vez esa chica le mentía…-Nadie escapa de Rubeus Black…nadie.

* * *

El pelinegro llego ya entrada la noche y no pudo resistirse a pasar por la casa de esa chica que le tenía como hipnotizado…paso lentamente y todo estaba en aparente calma por lo que pudo respirar tranquilo...ahora mismo estaba pidiendole a la luna vigilara su sueño.

* * *

Serena dormía plácidamente en su cama…sentía como si de pronto estuviera cobijada y protegida…una sensación tan extraña que le mantenía segura.

* * *

Buenos días Serena…-dijo la abuela sonriente mientras la rubia se preguntaba porque su nona estaba de tan buen humor.

Buen día, que te sucede nona…?..-

Nada en especial…no tienes que contarme algo…?...-la rubia negó mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y miro algo en la mesa, para ser exacta un precioso arreglo floral…lo miro y su mente en blanco omitió ese presente.

Encendió la estufa mientras colocaba el pocillo para calentar agua y prepararse un café…de pronto se hizo consiente de ese arreglo…-Nona…nona…

Ahora si me dirás,..?...-dijo con una sonrisilla cómplice la mujer de cabellos canos.

Quien trajo este arreglo..?,…-pregunto la rubia mientras trataba de digerir lo que sucedía.

Un chico…-

Es para ti…?...-la nona negó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras Serena de pronto pensó en Diamante.

Vamos lee lo que dice la tarjeta, apenas llego hace unos momentos y quiero saber quién te lo manda…-contesto Gala sonriente mientras se sentaba, la verdad es que esa era la primera vez que algo así pasaba y ella se sentía contenta de saber que su hermosa nieta tenia un buen pretendiente.

Serena suspiro hondo y admiro la belleza del arreglo, lo cierto es que era muy hermoso…de excelente gusto... rosas blancas y tulipanes rosas en un bello jarrón con un gran listón color rosa…perfecto.

Tomo el sobre sin tanto afán en si…y comenzó a leer…- _Mi primera verdad…no hay luz más hermosa que la que se refleja en tu mirar…Sé que en realidad soy un viejo zorro plateado…pero mi corazón aun late con fuerza…permíteme conocerte…Darién._

La rubia sintió que las piernas de pronto se le doblaban…la respiración se le agitaba y la emoción sin más le hacía tomar asiento…esas flores eran de Darién…era como si todo aquello que pensó por días, la decepción y tristeza en un simple segundo hubiesen desaparecido sin dejar huella...dios santo era su primer arreglo floral y el era quien se lo enviaba.

Dime de quien son hija, no me tengas aquí comiéndome las uñas...-

Del hombre que me ayudo…-contesto la rubia emocionada, nona miro en sus ojos algo que nunca antes noto…brillaban intensamente y eso era un buen augurio, su nieta estaba ilusionada.

Y como es el…?...-

Un caballero nona…un galante caballero…-contesto Serena sonriente, la verdad es que a pesar de lo que el tiempo indicaba lo cierto es que no importaba cuando hacía que sus pensamientos se sintieran tan a flor de piel.

Suspiro hondo mientras se levantaba y olía el exquisito aroma de las flores…la verdad es que estaba muy contenta por eso…adoro esto…un viejo zorro plateado…sonrió por lo que él decía, cuando tu interés en verdad es la esencia y no los años...lo demás no importa...

* * *

Hola chicas hermosas, pues aquí tenemos a varias disponibles para un zorro plateado como ese...dios santo me imagino la escena con las flores ahí esperando, esos son detalles que los hombres sin duda deberían de hacerlos mucho mas seguido...hoy en día son pocos los que tienen detalles así y se agradecen...Rubeus dando pataletas como niño chiquito y Diamante tratando de entender lo que desea en la vida.

Creo que ahora si el acercamiento esta mas cerca y nuestro Darien ha comenzado con un gran detalle, ansió que se reúnan una vez mas y hablen de frente...pues el tiempo es oro...les deseo un feliz inicio de semana y les contesto sus reviews, gracias por seguirme leyendo con Amor Añejo y dejarme un comentario lindo...

yssareyes48 .- Si, eso de la química es cierto pues cuando tienes un encuentro que hacen que las chispas salten por todos lados y tu estas feliz es mas que suficiente para intentarlo cierto...saludos linda.

Kotipelta .- Un abrazo también para ti, yo también estoy intrigada pero poco a poco descubriremos juntas que pasara...Darien creo que piensa todo de manera siempre analítica, sin embargo esta clase de aire fresco a su vida le ha hecho sentirse un tanto inseguro...sin embargo el no se puede rendir a la primera y creo que luchara...ahora si que veremos que sucederá con todos los involucrados en la historia...saludos.

anmoncer1708 .- Que bueno es que te guste, estoy también con miles de cosas en la cabeza tratando de acomodar todo ya veremos que es lo que sale verdad, pero mientras el pelinegro ahí presente...ya veremos que pasa con esta química espero que pronto suceda algo muy interesando mientras el pasado ahí esta insistente pero cuando uno menos lo piensa se va...espero que este capitulo tambien te guste, un abrazo a la distancia para ti tambien linda.

yusmariz.- tantas dudas cierto, lo bueno es que Darien ha dado el primer paso, claro que bien pensado todo lo que debe de hacer porque esta ansioso de que ella sea tan jovencita...Mientras que Rubeus sigue de necio pero no sera algo que dure para siempre o minimo hasta que sus actos le cobren factura, te mando un saludo.

Erika Tsukino .- Gracias por las flores linda, espero que este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado y nos leemos en el siguiente...saludos.

liamoon tsukino .- Hola linda, que bueno que sigues la historia ya casi la alcanzas y pronto estaras al igual que yo ansiosa de lo que pase en esta hermosa historia, estamos aqui con el nuevo capitulo espero que sean todos de tu agrado y gracias por seguir Amor añejo, saludos.


	13. CORAZON AÑEJO

**CAPITULO 13**

 **CORAZON AÑEJO**

Y como te fue hijo…?...-pregunto Derek mientras tomaban desayuno.

Bien, creo que las medidas de las que te he platicado en verdad están funcionando…además con todo esto de la tecnología hemos adquirido buena ganancias, quien diría que podrías leer libros en un celular, en una Tablet…

Esto de la tecnología me abruma…adoro el aroma de un libro nuevo y la nostalgia un final feliz…-contesto Derek mientras su hijo sonreía.

Lo se…creo que es más grato tener en las manos lo que uno puede por pronto imaginar…-su padre le miro con astucia y comprendió que algo pasaba…

Cuéntame si algo pasa..?

Sabes me encontré con mi viejo amigo Andrew Furuhuata…-

En verdad…?...me da gusto saber de ese chico noble, ustedes eran muy cercanos…y que tal esta…?...-

Bien, ahora mismo vive en Londres y está casado con Lita…

Su gran amor…hubiere deseado que tú también encontraras a una mujer como esa…

Padre aún estoy vivo…-

Lo sé, pero yo no sé por cuánto tiempo más lo esté…no te reclamo nada hijo, sé que eres un gran tipo y muy bueno en lo que haces.

Gracias, lo aprendí de usted señor mío…-Derek rio por las palabras que su vástago decía.

Y dime que hace Andrew ahora…-

Bienes raíces y tiene 5 hijos…creo que su vida gira en torno a su familia…-la verdad es que Derek estaba sorprendido, ahora mismo las sociedad estaba compuesta por matrimonios de máximo dos hijos.

Creo que se voló la barda cierto…vaya que 5 hijos…-ambos rieron mientras Sharon se una al desayuno.

Por lo que veo están contentos…díganme el chiste…-

Es que tu hijo se encontró con Andrew…- menciono Derek mientras su esposa miraba a su hijo con una gran sonrisa, claro que recodar que ese chico y Darién fueron tan unidos por muchos años le encantaba.

Que emoción hijo y como está el…?...

Físicamente un poco más rellenito, pero a lo poco que converse con él está muy feliz…-

Tiene cinco hijos…-Sharon abrió los ojos ante lo que le decía su esposo…-

Cinco…vaya que se fue rápido y mi Darién aun no empieza…-contesto con un poco de pesar la mujer mientras el pelinegro solo le sonreía.

* * *

Te he notado un poco distraído Diamante…-dijo Artemis mirando a su hijo.

No es nada padre…-contesto el peliplata.

Sabes que puedes contar conmigo cierto…?...-el asintió mientras se preguntaba cómo es que ahora mismo estaban deseando mirar a Serena.

* * *

La rubia estaba como distraída…lo cierto es que la frase de zorro plateado era como contradictoria y al mismo tiempo le producía muchísima nostalgia…respiro hondo mientras Rei le miraba con insistencia.

Tal parece que algo sucede en la vida de mi amiga y no me ha dicho que pasa…?...

Nada…-contesto la rubia sin afán de conversar.

Vamos amiga eres muy cerrada conmigo…dime que quería ese guaperrimo chico…-

Eres demasiado curiosa, somos amigos y es todo lo que pienso decirte…

Es tan guapo, preséntamelo vamos…-dijo Rei sonriente.

Sí, creo que tú y el podrían convertirse en amigos también… pelinegra se quedó de pronto seria.

No me digas que no sientes molestia alguna.

Porque…?...-

Digo te estoy pidiendo que me presentes a tu pretendiente galanazo y parece que a ti no te importa…-la rubia le miro con sus grandes ojos azules.

Te lo dije…él es mi amigo…-lo cierto es que hasta ella misma estaba sorprendida pues no sentía nada con ello, conocía a Rei y sabía que era una gran chica, además tal vez podrían llevarse bien.

Serena…Serena…amiga que pasa contigo, estoy pensando seriamente que eres lesbiana…-la rubia le miro sonriente…

Te han dicho que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos…-Rei la empujo con cara de susto mientras la rubia comenzaba a reír.

No es gracioso créemelo…-contesto con molestia Rei mientras la rubia solo se reía.

Vamos es solo una broma…a mí me gustan los hombres, es solo que entre Diamante y yo no existe nada más…bueno al menos yo no siento nada…-

Eso se llama química y en necesaria en verdad, pero porque no te das la oportunidad de conocerlo…mira es muy guapo y se ve que es inteligente…creo que harían buena pareja…-

Quién lo diría mi amiga de cupido…-respondió la rubia siendo un poco sarcástica.

En serio Serena, mira eres mi amiga y te quiero mucho…ansió que encuentres a un hombre que te merezca…-la rubia sabía que sus palabras eran tan ciertas…pero a ella no le interesaba mucho ese chico.

Te diré algo, pero con la condición de que no me cuestiones más…-

Ok…aquí escucho atenta para guardar con cautela la información que me digas…-contesto Rei, pues Serena en ocasiones era demasiado callada con su vida personal.

Conocí a un hombre que me tiene en verdad cautivada, pensé que no tendría más interés en mi…pero el apareció de nuevo y si me dices que te lo presente, te diré un rotundo no…

Rei estaba con ganas de gritar de la emoción y claro que Serena lo noto pero respiro hondo…muy hondo…-El existe…-la rubia le miro con cara de enfado.

Si existe…mira…-sin más saco su celular y le enseño el precioso arreglo floral, a Rei en su vida le habían mandado un arreglo como esos…

Dios santo…tu caballero andante Serena…-

Aun no lo sé…ya veremos qué es lo que pasa…-contesto ella mientras Rei suspiraba emocionada…lo cierto es que Serena se lo merecia, por saber esperar.

* * *

Crees que es necesario aparecer ahora…-dijo Zafiro mirando a su mujer.

Creo que algo anda mal con mi hija, además han sido tantos años lejos de ella que ansió verla y tenerla entre mis brazos…-contesto la rubia.

No podemos ahora, tú sabes que Rubeus está ahí…-contesto el pelinegro.

Dios, no quiero que nada malo le pase y esto de tener gente cuidándola es como si de pronto…-

Descuida, yo sé muy bien que ellas estarán bien…te lo prometo mi amor…-dijo Zafiro mientras abrazaba a su amada esposa.

* * *

Viluy estaba preparando unas galletas con Teresa, la verdad es que se aburría horrores en la mansión…los señores estaban cada día más ancianos y Darién…bueno ahora mismo ella pensaba que era gay.

Porque no seguiste en la escuela…?...-le pregunto Teresa mientras ella solo negaba.

No me gustó mucho lo de ser enfermera…pero tal vez escoja otra carrera, bueno no lo sé…-contesto Viluy.

Eres afortunada niña, deberías de estudiar ahora que eres joven el tiempo se va demasiado rápido…-la peliplata rodo los ojos y escucho la puerta abrirse…

Hola, espero que no terminemos envenenados…-comento Diamante mientras su hermana le miraba con cara de fastidio.

Que haces aquí..?...-

Dando un tour mientras me ocupo con algunas cosas…-contesto Diamante tomando una manzana.

Lárgate que solo estorbas…-La puerta se abrió y era Darién Shields con toda su majestuosidad…

Es hora Diamante…-dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba severamente a la peliplata que de pronto se hizo chiquita de la pena, claro que el hombre de tus sueños te escuchara peleando con tu hermano mayor pues resultaba vergonzoso.

Si señor…-sin más ambos salieron de la cocina, mientras Teresa notaba como la chiquilla se sentía avergonzada.

Estas mal niña, no vueles tan alto que cuando caigas te dolerá mucho…-menciono Teresa dándose cuenta de que Viluy estaba interesada en alguien que no le miraba como una posibilidad.

* * *

Diamante y el pelinegro habían partido hacia Boston tenían muchas cosas por hacer en aquel lugar…-Necesito que después de esto ir a Italia para seguir con el plan que desarrollamos.

Si señor…cuanto estaremos en Italia…?...-pregunto Diamante mientras anotaba algunas cosas en el ipad.

No iré, tu volaras y necesito que el sistema se aplique…-el peliplata asintió esa era su primer oportunidad para demostrar que estaba capacitado para hacer el trabajo encomendado y lo cierto es que por otro lado le daba pesar no ver a Serena, claro no eran nada pero…

Si señor…-contesto el peliplata con un poco de decepción algo que noto Darién pero simplemente lo omitió.

La verdad es que ahora mismo tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y una de esas era Serena Baker, deseaba verla nuevamente para darle a conocer sus intenciones y no podría sentirse menos nervioso.

Sinceramente sería un tanto devastador si ella le rechazaba y tal vez tendría que partir de Sharon de manera definitiva, pues cada día en ese lugar le recordaría los dulces labios de esa rubia.

* * *

Rei miraba al infinito…hacia días que estaba pensando bien que es lo que tenía que hacer, las cosas con Nick la verdad habían sido lo más desastrosas posibles y ahora justo sus padres hacia un par de días le habían comunicado que partirían a Canadá sin retorno.

Te pasa algo…?...-

Hay Serena, la verdad es que tu estas tan contenta con tu nuevo galán y yo…bueno que te digo.-

Eres mi amiga y sabes que te aprecio mucho, dime que es lo que te está pasando…-

Mis padres se regresaran a Canadá y yo no quiero irme…-contesto la pelinegra.

Ya vendieron la casa…-Rei asintió, sabía que sus padres eran de aquel gélido país sin embargo cuando vinieron a Norteamérica se quedaron pues echaron raíces con Rei y sus otros dos hermanos pequeños.

Yo no quiero regresar a Canadá, mis padres no lo entienden…tal vez regresaremos y las cosas serán peores…no lo sé…

Y haz pensando en quedarte en Sharon…-la pelinegra asintió….

He crecido aquí en Sharon, tengo mis amistades y mis raíces aquí…marcharme no me gustaría, creo que extrañaría mucho este lugar…

Pero no sería como un nuevo comienzo para ti también Rei, tal vez harías mas amistades y no sé, podría ir de vacaciones a Canadá…-la pelinegra sonrió.

Si lo pensé así, pero te soy sincera quiero independizarme…-Serena le miro con una gran sonrisa.

Múdate a mi casa…-Rei le miro con ojos brillosos…

Lo dices en serio Serena…-la rubia asintió…-Claro que te ayudaría con los gastos y todo eso…

Es lo menos que esperaba de ti Rei…-

Pero tu abuela no se enojara…-la rubia negó, conocía a nona y sabía perfectamente que ayudar a una amiga en apuros era prioridad.

Entonces ya tienes una opción…-dijo Serena feliz mientras ambas se tomaban de las manos.

* * *

El día estuvo agotador, Diamante miraba a su jefe muy concentrado en cada cosa que hacia…le gustaba como se imponía sobre todos ellos y como le respetan. Era un líder nato y sus conocimientos eran muchos, aplicaba cada uno en cada palabra que decía y en cada paso que daba.

Comprendía perfectamente cómo es que todas las mujeres literalmente caían rendidas a sus pies, ahora mismo notaba como la gerente regional estaba literalmente entusiasmada por captar su atención.

Era una mujer en verdad hermosa, de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, piel perfecta, largas piernas, cintura estrecha y…y…

Darién será que puedo hablar contigo…-dijo Bárbara mirando al rubio con una coqueta sonrisa.

Claro, dime en que puedo apoyarte…-contesto el pelinegro como siempre luciendo impecable y con un aroma a maderas finas.

Quisiera que fuera a solas…-dijo mientras miraba discretamente a Diamante quien sin más se levantó de la silla y salió de ahí…

El peliplata comprendía que su jefe necesitaba su espacio y más cuando alguien se le colocaba de manera tan accesible…

* * *

Hola Diamante.- le saludo la secretaria.

Hola Esmeralda, como estas…?...-

Pues aquí con mucho trabajo…dime que ahora si tendrás tiempo de invitarme a comer…-contesto la guapa chica mientras el sonreía.

Tal vez, déjame solo saber si mi jefe se desocupara o no…-

Yo lo dudo, esa Bárbara lo trae entre ceja y ceja…-contesto Esmeralda sonriente, pues la chica además de ser una mujer inteligente era guapa.

La cuestión aquí es ver si el accede…-contesto Diamante.

Te confieso algo, noto como raro al señor Shields…-el peliplata le puso atención a la secretaria…-es como si de pronto su mirada cambio.

A que te refieres con eso…?...-

Me dirás que soy una tonta, pero creo que ese hombre está enamorado…-confeso Esmeralda mientras el reía.

Tienes hambre, creo que estas divagando…-dijo Diamante mientras reía.

* * *

Dime que es lo que te…

Iré directo al grano, me gustas mucho Darién Shields y yo…-sin más la mujer se arrojó sobre el pelinegro quien solo se levantó a prisa…

No quiero ser grosero contigo Bárbara, sinceramente sé que tengo la culpa por darte tal vez señales erróneas…-

Es que acaso no soy de tu agrado…-dijo ella sensualmente mientras desabotonaba un ojal más dejando al descubierto una proporción generosa de sus senos.

Creo que eres una mujer valiosa y además de todo eso, eres muy atractiva…-Darién pronto se dio cuenta de algo demasiado curioso, esa acción no le había afectado en nada…hubiese sido en otro tiempo y sin duda, terminaría enfrascado en un hotel fornicando con la mujer pero ahora…ahora…ahora estaba Serena.

No te comprendo, es que acaso tu…-

Yo estoy ahora mismo en una situación….- la verdad es que el no sabia como decirlo sin sonar pretencioso, pues simplemente estaba en proceso de declararse.

Sentimental…-completo la mujer de curvas peligrosas a lo que Darién asintió, pues ni el mismo sabia como decirlo…-me siento decepcionada, pero creo que ha de ser una mujer afortunada.

Creo que el afortunado seria yo, agradezco tu interés en mi persona Bárbara…-el pelinegro tomo su mano y la beso, camino hacia su escritorio y tomo el maletín para salir de ahí.

* * *

Diamante esperaba en la sala de estar mientras conversaba con Esmeralda, la verdad es que él era joven y necesitaba entretenerse…-Señor…-se levantó a prisa.

Esmeralda ya tienes lo que te pedí…-la peliverde asintió mientras esperaba indicaciones.

Bien, Diamante entonces te encargas del tema de Italia y me tienes al tanto, Esmeralda te dará el boleto y la reservación del hotel…compras lo que necesites de ropa.

No se preocupe señor…-afirmo el peliplata en verdad un poco desilusionado, pues él esperaba ver a Serena una vez más, pero el trabajo era el trabajo.

Pues me marcho tengo pendientes importantes en Sharon y cualquier cosa me tienes al tanto…-sin más el pelinegro desapareció por el ascensor.

Así que te marchas a Italia…-Diamante asintió sin mucho afán.- qué envidia, jamás he salido del país y tu volaras al viejo continente.

Es trabajo como sabes…-

Entonces puedes invitarme a comer no…?...-el peliplata asintió sin mucho interés.

* * *

La noche había caído en Sharon, la luna se miraba en lo alta del cielo tan fría y hermosa como siempre…serena sonrió.

Lo cierto es que durante el día había tenido a ese zorro plateado en su cabeza, las flores y sus palabras…era como mucha ilusión…Camino una cuadra más y justo antes de entrar a la que le llevaba a casa noto el auto de Darién ahí estacionado mientras el sonreía galantemente.

Como era posible que eso le pasara justo ahora…con esas fachas y esa cara…el uniforme lleno de polvo y ella solo ahí tan poca cosa comparada con él.

Hola…-dijo el mientras la rubia simplemente sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la garganta, estaba nerviosa…muy ansiosa…pero sobre todo estaba sorprendida, gratamente sorprendida.

Hola…-contesto mirándole con atención, al parecer siempre estarían encontrándose de noche, lucia muy hermosa justo como la recordaba con esas trenzas y esos ojos azules como el mismo cielo.

Ambos rieron porque la verdad estaban apenados, tal vez por las circunstancias y en si por la simplicidad del momento…-Yo quiero…

Darién yo me siento en verdad halagada por las flores…-el pelinegro sintió que algo malo sucedería, tal vez le cortaría las esperanzas…-te confieso que es la primera vez que recibo un arreglo como ese, pero no te hubieras molestado.

No ha sido ninguna molestia Serena, yo simplemente seguí un instinto muy básico es todo…espero no haberte incomodado…-contesto el mientras la rubia le sonreía.

Me siento muy nerviosa con todo esto, es que verte aquí tu tan prolijo y yo toda desaliñada…-contesto Serena.

Eso no me importa…yo puedo tal vez dejarte ir a casa para que tu…-

Lo dices en serio…por favor…-el asintió mientras la rubia caminaba a prisa con el corazón latiéndole a prisa…el sonrió de lado y espero con ansias mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo.

* * *

Serena entro a prisa a casa, nona estaba en la cocina preparándose un té y la miro correr al baño, tal vez estaría enferma del estómago, pero pronto el agua de la regadera corrió…se preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba…

Sus años le dieron la indicación…eso era motivo de un hombre…a los minutos más tarde la vio enfundada en un vestido de color uva, era muy bonito que ella le habia regalado en su cumpleaños…siempre deseo vérselo puesto pues se le untaba perfecto por su bonito cuerpo.

Nona como me veo…?...-le pregunto preocupada Serena, su nieta Serena...

Hermosa, pero a dónde vas así de bonita hija…-la rubia suspiro hondo mientras se secaba a prisa el cabello y se ponía labial, desodorante, perfume…todo como buena mujer con prisa.

Él ha venido y yo…-

Podre conocerlo o es que aún es muy…?...-la rubia negó con la cabeza mientras se colocaba los tacones.

Si es pronto aun…creo que primero tengo que conocerlo yo abuela…-

Estas feliz hija…-dijo Nona mirando un brillo inusual en sus ojos, como le recordaba a Mina cuando llego a esa vieja casa tan enamorada de su hijo…

Si…estoy feliz…- contesto Serena mientras la abuela le ayudaba a ponerse el suéter y ella sin más salía de casa a prisa…

* * *

Darién esperaba con ansias mientras ella de pronto llego y si antes estaba ansioso ahora estaba seguro de que no la dejaría ir de manera tan simple…

Se miraba hermosa con ese vestido…tacones y un suéter negro…su cabello recién lavado y sus labios color coral…era perfecta.

Me has dejado sin palabras…te ves hermosa…-Serena la verdad es que moría de nervios, casi nunca o más bien nunca se ponía ropa tan entallada y mucho menos tacones…pero ahora era la excepción, deseaba verse más atractiva y sobre todo gustarle…

Gracias…-

Vamos te llevare a cenar…-Darién como caballero le abrió la puerta del auto mientras ella entraba, se percató de que tenía unas hermosas piernas, la verdad es que amaba ese jersey que le ocultaba su incomoda erección.

Se subió al auto y en completo silencio tomo la mano de ella y la beso…minutos después bajaban a uno de esos pocos pero muy elegantes restaurantes de la zona.

Serena jamás había acudido a un restaurant de esa categoría y agradeció a la abuela por haberle regalado ese vestido…un hombre le abrió la puerta y ella bajo.

Darién le tomo de la mano y caminaron a la puerta donde el meter les dio una mesa privada…ella se percató de algunas miradas y se sintió incomoda, pero era lógico era tal vez poca cosa para un hombre como Darién.

Tomaron asiento y el pelinegro ordeno una botella de champagne…-Te sientes mal serena.

La verdad es que me siento observada…-

Claro que eres observada, lo cierto es que eres una mujer muy atractiva y muchos caballeros sienten envidia porque caminas tomada de mi mano.

Espero que no seas amable conmigo…-contesto la rubia sonriente.

No lo soy…la verdad es que me siento tan nervioso como tu Serena o creo que más…-afirmo Darién mientras le tomaba la mano y ella sentía que la piel se le ponía de gallina.

No entiendo por qué…-contesto la rubia mirándole con atención mientras el sonreía.

Tu eres una mujer que me ha cautivado, creo que estoy interesado en ti de manera sincera y la verdad es que cuando te vi sentí una extraña sensación…tengo ganas de verme reflejado en esos ojos azules…-

Nosotros somos tan distintos, tu eres un hombre atractivo y sin duda muchas distinguidas damas desearan estar contigo…yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte, pero la verdad me gusta sentirme por primera vez en mi vida especial para alguien más.

Tienes mucho por ofrecer Serena…-el mesero llego con la botella de champagne y dejo el servicio listo, después salió de ahí…-

Serena, sé que soy un hombre ya vivido, tengo muchas buenas y malas experiencias en la vida...estas escarchas en mi cabello las respaldan…también sé que tu junto a mi eres más joven…-ella le miraba con atención…-Sé que en realidad tengo más años, pero puedo darte todo lo que mereces y mucho más.

La rubia trago en seco, era la primera declaración sincera que tenía en su vida…-Lo único que puedo prometerte es que conmigo amor no te falta, porque yo puedo quererte como un señor si tú me das la dicha de tu presencia…

El tomo su mano y la beso cálidamente…estaba ansioso esperando su respuesta…-Prometo ofrecerte noches divinas con mi experiencia y hare de ti una gran señora…-Serena sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, él decía tantas cosas, hacia muchas promesas…pero como es que ella había sido la elegida.

Ahora mismo me he armado de un poco de valor y declaro mis intenciones reales contigo Serena.-

Darién yo…-

Shhh…-dijo el tocando sus labios con su dedo…-Yo te puedo amar cuando tú quieras y hacerte feliz con este corazón añejo…lo único que deseo de ti es un poquito de amor, que seas leal y sincera…yo sabré hacer de ti una mujer feliz, mi mujer, mi amante y mi compañera…

Serena respiraba entre cortadamente y el sabia su excitación…que diantres podría jurar que la olía…era como si de pronto su aroma se le hubiese atravesado los poros de su piel.

El simplemente se levantó de su silla y se hinco a su lado mientras Serena le miraba a los ojos…que diantres le podría decir después de todo eso…si ya no conciliaba el sueño sin pensar en él.

Si ese beso le había trastornado la vida, si sus rosas estaban ahí embargando con su aroma, su miraba le calaba profundo y ella simplemente…-Que dices a esto Serena…?...

Sin mas ella lo beso…cerro sus ojos y sus labios se apoderaron de un Darien confeso y sorprendido por la calidez de sus labios y la entrega apasionada a su petición…el también cerro los ojos y se dejo guiar por la dulzura de esos labios de azúcar.

Una azúcar que le derretia el corazón...sus brazos se apoderaron de la espalda y se levanto con ella estrechándola fuertemente...fuertemente...

* * *

Dios santo que en verdad me siento contenta con este capitulo, recuerdo que alguna vez en mi vida se cruzo un lobito como estos y su presencia en verdad me afecto, claro que aun recuerdo su insistencia y sus llamadas, aun le recuerdo y me siento halagada...es solo que la vida ya estaba escrita en mi cuaderno...

Conozco lo que siente Serena un tipo con experiencia en verdad te hace caer en las redes, con detalles que enamoran y que hacen olvidarte de pronto de todo aquello que no creías existía...la presencia siempre hace falta verdad...ese Darien se declararon de una gran forma y creo que ella no se resistió mas...incluso me siento enamorada yo misma, dios santo que cursi soy...

En fin, una disculpa como saben estoy buscando trabajo y pues esta semana he ido a entrevistas, aquí en gdl cayo ayer un tormenton que me retraso mi llegada a casa hasta las 8 y pues con el marido con hambre ya no tuve tiempo de acabar el capitulo, pero aqui se los dejo...ahora si que lo bueno esta trabajando en mi cabeza...esto se pondrá hot...super hot...

Gracias, mil gracias por estar leyendo Amor Añejo, les mando un abrazo y les contesto sus reviews.

anmoncer1708.- Gracias por las flores, yo también quisiera un zorro plateado o al menos un hombre mas romántico mínimo detallista no...ese Darien se esta llevando las palmas...en el caso de Rubeus pues ya veremos que es lo que sucede con el, espero que este capitulo te guste como a mi y nos leemos en el siguiente un abrazo...

yssareyes48 .-Si, los detalles enamoran a pesar de que sean como dicen algunos tacaños pasados de moda...creo q Diamante pues simplemente fue mas impulsivo y no quizo invertirle mucho, ahora tal vez se arrepiente...eso si lo que uno no aprovecha otro saca ventaja...ese Darien anda con toda la actitud, te mando un fuerte abrazo linda.

Norma Angelica .- Yo también quiero uno así...bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero te guste, saludos.

Guest.- Me haz echo reir con tu comentario, claro que andaba el Dariencillo suelto conquistando chiquillas...yo tuve una compañera en la universidad que paso por lo mismo un maestro le envió flores, ya sabes fue como shock para las amigas, aclaro con el las cosas y listo, eso si en la clase fingíamos que nada paso...fue gracioso acordarme...saludos y espero que te guste el capitulo.

Patty a.- Lo bueno que haz al fin alcanzado la historia, saludos linda.

Scarlet.- Claro que si, la verdad es que las mujeres siempre esperamos a un hombre así en la vida, algunas si los consiguen otras no, pero aquí andamos enamoradillas, Que padre que te guste la historia de igual forma te invito que leas algunas otras que tengo en mi catalogo de fanfictions y ojala que en el proximo te pueda leerte, saludos linda...

yusmariz .- Claro ese Rubeus no puede ir por la vida amenzando a la gente, ahora no esta en su pais corrupto ya veremos que pasa, eso si Serena se siente atraida y creo que cedera y cedera...como dice el dicho flojita y cooperando, yo haria lo mismo jajaja...saludos.

liamoon tsukino.- Gracias a ti por dejar tus comentarios en cada capitulo los lei todo ehh!...la verdad es que un zorro plateado como ese quien no le desea en su vida cierto, esa Serena espero que acceda porque si no se lo bajan...en fin espero que este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado y deseo leerte en el proximo...ahora si que love is in the air...saludos...

Erika Tsukino .- Listo, ya ves que Serena ahi esta presente y Darien soltando todo lo bueno de a golpe...el amor anda flotando entre estos dos, ya veremos que hace el viejo Rubeus...eso si Serena no esta del todo sola verdad...saludos.


	14. EL HOMBRE NO LOS AÑOS

**CAPITULO 14**

 **EL HOMBRE NO LOS AÑOS**

Serena sentía que su corazón agitado poco a poco comenzó a calmarse, la paz que el pelinegro le transmita con el dulce rose de sus labios…

Perdón…-dijo el mesero interrumpiendo la escena romántica de este par de enamorados…

El simplemente sonrió mientras ocultaba su sonriente rostro en el hueco de su cuello, el dulce aroma de fresas inundo sus fosas nasales y fue como si de pronto todo se detuviera…la verdad es que era la clase de emociones que en verdad jamás creyó poder experimentar.

Serena estaba feliz, bueno si existiera otra palabra mejor que esa sin duda aplicaría en su caso…el pelinegro susurro a su oído…-Me gustas mucho…

Ella comenzó a reír, era como si de pronto todo aquello que recordara con dolor se hubiese esfumado, mirarlo a él, abrazarlo, poder besarlo, amarlo, mirarlo una vez más y saber que ahora podrían en verdad establecer un vínculo único como ese llamado amor era la gloria.

Darién la miro a los ojos y le sonrió…-Nunca antes experimente esto Serena y sinceramente agradezco que solo sea contigo.

No es un sueño cierto…-contesto la rubia…

No…yo también tenía mis dudas si te soy sincero, pero creo que no es un sueño…-dijo el mirándola a los ojos mientras la besaba una vez más.

Los labios tersos le recibieron con dulzura mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello y su palpitar parecía que era uno solo, su lengua se deslizo lentamente mientras sentía como la rubia temblaba de placer…podría decirle en ese mismo instante que la quería mucho y la quería en su vida diaria.

Esa frase de que el amor destruye la cordura y vuelve a un hombre loco era cierto…él no sabía que hacer…deseaba que esos brazos jamás le dejaran.

Bien, había arriesgado todo esa noche y ella sin duda acepto…acepto tenerle en su vida…ahora de su parte estaba un vínculo que debía de alimentar…una nueva relación…para toda la vida estaba seguro.

Tomaron asiento al fin después de tanto abrazo y tanto beso, la ilusión se miraba en los ojos de ambos…el pelinegro tomo las copas y sirvió champagne, tenían que celebrar.

Siento que floto…-afirmo Serena siempre con esa honestidad.

Si te digo que me pasa lo mismo, no me lo creerías…-contesto el pelinegro mientras sonreía.

Lo se…-ella tomo la copa que Darién le ofrecía, lo cierto es que ella nunca había probado en champagne y esperaba que fuera mucho más rico que la espumosa sidra.

Quiero decirte que me siento el hombre más dichoso Serena…-ella sonrió…-Sé que todo esto es tan nuevo para ambos, no quiero que te espantes y menos yo verdad…

Yo solo quiero saber, que has visto en mi…-el suspiro hondo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Sencillez, calidez, honestidad, sinceridad e inocencia…-eran palabras en verdad que podrían calar hondo en una mujer, descripciones tal vez ensoñadoras y saberse descrita de una manera tan especial, pues más.

Es cierto, todo lo que dices...?...-pregunto ella contrariada en cierta manera.

Si…yo seré tan sincero como pueda, pronto cumpliré 45 años y la verdad sé que te llevo una vida por delante…-ella se ponía un poco seria ante eso…-estos días estuve intranquilo pensando mucho en ti y en esto que nunca antes vivi.

Sabes lo que es curioso Darién…-el asentía con una sonrisa cálida…-he sido criada por mi abuela y ella es una mujer muy valiosa pero al mismo tiempo de una época pasada, la verdad negar que deseaba encontrarte seria mentira.

Encontrarme a mi…?...-

No exactamente a Darién, si no a un hombre que me hiciera sentir estas emociones…es frustrante encontrarme con chicos que lo único que desean de mi es sexo…-ella recordó de pronto a norman y a diamante…-y yo sentirme en verdad fuera de lugar, era como si de pronto exigiera demasiado…

Haz crecido por la vieja usanza, es todo…-el pelinegro le tomo de las manos y la miro a los ojos, hacia cuantos ayeres hubiese deseado tener a su lado a esa mujer…-Hoy en día los hombres creemos que las mujeres son desechables y solo pasamos por ellas como un torbellino, destruyendo todo a nuestro paso…-contesto el pelinegro mirándole con atención y entendiendo el porqué de esa mirada tan penetrante, esa aura de soledad y una madurez ridícula para una mujer de 18 años.

Yo lo se Darién y la verdad me confieso inexperta en todo esto del amor, solo estoy respondiendo a mis instintos…imagínate a una chica de 18 años exigiendo de un chico todo esto que solo tú me ofreces a manos llenas…-ella se aproximó y le miro a los ojos…-Estamos en las mismas condiciones, no pude borrarte de mi mente en todo este tiempo y empezar una relación contigo me da mucha dicha…yo en ti no veo años Darién…solo te veo a ti, al hombre perfecto.

Esas eran palabras que derretían el corazón de un hombre que había recorrido miles de kilómetros en su vida, era como si de pronto tuviera que frenar en seco y hacer una parada total…

Que podría decirle el…-me enloqueces Serena, la verdad es que me haces sentir halagado como hombre, quiero confesarme contigo…-ella estaba ahí para escuchar y conocer…-He cometido muchos errores en mi vida…no soy perfecto y sé que tal vez rompí algunos corazones en el pasado…por muchos años pase inadvertido con la vida, mi presencia en ella era como un fantasma…la verdad es que no distaba mucho de esos chicos que se acercaban a ti.

Creo que puedo entenderte, la verdad es que no deseo juzgarte…pero para mí eres el hombre…-contesto Serena sonriente…

El pelinegro suspiro, le tenía en verdad cautivado como nunca antes nadie le había calado de manera honda, la verdad encontrarte con alguien como ella, ni volviendo a nacer…-Quiero que brindemos por nuestra vida en común Serena Baker…-él sirvió las copas y la rubia tomo una mientras las chocaban y bebían un trago.

Tienes hambre…-ella negó…-La verdad es que yo si tengo un poco, tantas emociones me abrieron el apetito.

Seguramente no haz comido nada cierto…-el negó…la verdad es que esa clase de conversaciones le hacían sentirse importante…-Yo me siento muy nerviosa y creo que se me fue el apetito, pero…

Ordenemos algo rico, te parece si te sugiero un platillo…-ella asintió.

Quiero confesarte que esta es la primera vez que vengo a un restaurant de esta clase, espero no desentonar contigo…-el sonrió, eso de las primeras veces en muchas cosas como que le gustaba mucho más.

Serena no te preocupes, no quiero que te sientas incomoda…a mí no me importa que murmuren mientras yo sea feliz…-contesto el besando su mano.

El pelinegro tomo la carta y miro los platillos mientras le explicaba a Serena lo que cada uno decía, pues estaba en francés.

Diamante miraba la luna mientras respiraba hondo, la verdad es que no se sentía tan bien con ese viaje a Italia…tal vez ahora estar en esa condición no era fácil.

Claro que en sus manos tuvo la oportunidad de entablar una relación sana con Serena Baker pero resulto que creyó podría poseer todo lo que ella era como persona, tremendo revés se llevó y eso era lo que justo ahora le mantenía intrigado.

Los mejores frutos tardan en madurar y pueden ser recolectados en ciertas temporadas, el quiso cortarlo antes de siquiera saber que fruto era.

Esperaba con ansias que su ausencia pasara volando y poder regresar a Sharon, ahora si tratar de conquistarle y poner todo el empeño de su parte para poder establecer una relación sana…el tiempo siempre era un gran aliado.

Serena tomo champagne, ceno pato al orange un clásico descrito en miles de películas románticas y simple a la vez…se deleitó con un rico helado de pétalos de rosa y la compañía de ese hombre que ahora mismo sentía querer.

El pelinegro se estaciono afuera de la casa de Serena, ya pasaba la medianoche y ella tenía que ir a trabajar al día siguiente…

Me lo he pasado muy bien Darién…-dijo ella mientras el pelinegro se acercaba y la besaba una vez más, lentamente y entregadamente mientras Serena solo cerraba los ojos y flotaba con esa sensación tan adorada.

Se separó de ella y le miro a los ojos…-Te adoro Serena Baker…-fue inevitable sonreírle.

Darién no quisiera que esta noche terminara pero mañana tengo que ir a trabajar y…

Lo se…por cierto donde trabajas…-ella sonrió.

En librerías Moon…estoy como subgerente…-La miro y le beso una vez más los labios, la verdad es que si el destino estaba escrito muchas veces le sorprendía…

Haz de ser un buen elemento creo yo…-contesto el pelinegro mientras le tomaba las manos.

No lo sé bien, pero muchos me dicen que soy un ridículo ratón de biblioteca…creo que ese hábito se quedó conmigo…-recordó de pronto a su madre, pero ese era pasado…-yo disfruto mucho mi trabajo.

Eso es lo mejor, tal vez después ya no tengas que hacerlo más…-ella le miro sonriente…cada palabra que salía de sus labios le hacía palpitar más el corazón…-

Darién, nosotros no se hemos comenzado a salir y ni siquiera sé cómo te apellidas y mucho menos que haces por la vida…-dijo ella mirándole con atención mientras el pelinegro tomaba su mano y la besaba.

Soy una persona honrada, mi familia tiene un negocio y yo lo administro…es por eso que viajo mucho, mis padres viven aquí en Sharon y yo estoy entre ir a Boston y regresar aquí con ellos…-la rubia miro en sus ojos sinceridad…-ambos son adultos mayores, soy hijo único y es todo creo.

Vivimos con personas de otras épocas cierto…?...-el asintió.

Mis padres se llevan muchos años para serte sincero, ellos se enamoraron y cuando los conozcas te encantaran…sé cómo son y se enamoraran de ti…-afirmo Darién.

Escucharte decir eso, me hace sentir halagada…-la rubia suspiro hondo y el también…-Cuando nos veremos…?...

Todos los días si tú quieres…necesito que me pases tu número telefónico para mantenernos en contacto, no desearía que mi novia se olvide de mi presencia…

Novia, que lindo termino…-Me da risa, ahora eres mi novio…

Tal vez omití en mi declaración esa frase…pero bueno…-el pelinegro aclaro su garganta…-Serena Baker quieres ser mi novia…?...-

Sí, quiero ser tu novia…-contesto ella mientras se besaban una vez más, esto de los besos era lo suyo y tal vez ahora estaban con los labios hinchados de tantos besos

Me da pena decirte que mi teléfono fue acribillado en mi lavadora…-el rio por lo que le comentaba…-espero este fin de semana comprar uno.

Que te parece si vamos a Boston este fin de semana y lo compramos allá…-dijo Darién mientras ella sonreía.

Eso sería perfecto…pero como nos pondremos de acuerdo…?...-

Nos podríamos ir desde mañana en la noche y tal vez dar un tour por Boston…créeme que sería agradable compartir muchas cosas…-Serena sabía que no conocía del todo a ese hombre que ahora era su novio, el primer novio que tenía pero tenía confianza en el…probablemente ella no regresaría siendo solo la simple Serena…un regalo perfecto para su cumpleaños.

Sí, creo que sería bueno salir…-dijo ella sonriente mientras el tiempo corría y ella tenía que hacer maletas, dormir unas horas para trabajar.

Bien, te parece si mañana llego a la misma hora por ti…-la rubia asintió…Darién se acercó a ella y la beso una vez más…

Después salió del auto y le abrió la puerta…era hora de partir y podría eso costarle mucho.-Gracias por lo de hoy Darién, espero mañana nos podamos ver.

Es una promesa Serena…-dijo el pelinegro mientras se unían en un abrazo y después un beso de despedida, las palabras son pocas comparadas con los dulces momentos que puedes compartir con la persona indicada.

Que descanses…nos vemos mañana…-

Igualmente Serena…-la rubia abrió la puerta y camino hasta la casa, le dijo adiós con un saludo desde la puerta y después entro.

* * *

Darién estaba a punto de saltar de la emoción…en verdad había creído que sería un desastre pero al parecer funciono…ahora tenía un sí y una novia…

Se subió a su auto y partió a casa de sus padres…estaba seguro de que el sería capaz de darles una gran sorpresa.

* * *

Nona escucho la puerta cerrarse y encendió la lámpara, miro en su reloj que era pasada la media noche…-Serena eres tu hija…

Abuela ya llegue…-Escucho sus pasos aproximándose a su habitación…

Como te fue hija…?...-la rubia se sentó mientras tomaba de una botella de agua…era como si de pronto esa ya no fuera una simple niña la miraba mucho más madura.

Como me ves…?...-Nona tomo asiento en la cama y se puso sus lentes mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Te ves muy feliz, demasiado en si…dime que paso con ese hombre misterioso…?...-

Cenamos en un restaurant por la ala oeste…-

Huyy! Es zona es exclusiva…-la rubia asintió…-pero entonces…?

Él se me declaro y yo dije que si…-Gala se sintió contenta, la verdad es que no le conocía pero presentía que no era un simple chiquillo por extraño que pareciera y si su nieta lo escogió fue porque en verdad valía la pena.

Y como es el…?...-

Él es tan galante, educado y sincero…es un hombre hecho y derecho nona…sabe lo que quiere en la vida y aprecia los momentos buenos…-Gala sintió que ella mucho tenía que ver con que su nieta fuera una chica tan centrada…-habla con fluidez y conoce muchas cosas de la vida…es inteligente y además muy guapo…-afirmo Serena con ensoñación.

Parece que es lo que siempre deseaste hija…-

Aun no lo sé exactamente, tu sabes nona que las primeras impresiones son las mejores…pero…siempre hay más por descubrir.

Sé que estas feliz y me siento orgullosa de que mi nieta sea una mujer con mucha inteligencia y sensibilidad …pero un hombre con la descripción que dices no es un chico de tu edad cierto…-la rubia asintió…-él es divorciado…?

No abuela, él no es divorciado, no tiene hijos y al parecer vivía la vida por pasar…es muchos años mayor que yo…-

Los años no importan cuando ves al hombre detrás de esos números hija…-la rubia asintió...-solo dime si el podría ser tu abuelo.

No lo creo…cuando lo conozcas creo que te encantara, mañana iré a Boston.

Festejaras allá tu cumpleaños…-la rubia asintió…-Entonces Iras con el…?...-

Sí, me invito para ir a comprar un celular…él no sabe que mi cumpleaños es el domingo…-

Que mala eres, él tiene derecho de saberlo si ahora es tu novio…-Serena sonrió.

No quisiera que se viera obligado a festejar algo tan abruptamente, si sale en la conversación pues le diré…me basta con su compañía…-

Hija y como se llama…?...-

Darién…se llama Darién…-contesto la rubia sonriente.

* * *

El pelinegro estaba mirando la luna, era una noche en verdad gloriosa para el…era raro admitir que hacia un día entero estuvo con el estómago contraído por la simple razón de tener miedo a ser rechazado.

Quién lo diría Darién Shields temeroso de una mujercita de 18 años…era como si de pronto luchar contra el tiempo parecía más lógico, deseaba tener una vida entera para compartir con esa chica…estaba enamorado.

Claro el amor a primera vista es un solo mito, no existe si quiera una base sólida de que es el amor…sin embargo solo la gente que experimenta algo como eso sabe que en verdad existe.

En su mente estaba grabada esa silueta, ese hermoso rostro, esos ojos tan azules y esa presencia maravillosa…quien le diría que después de recorrer el mundo entero encontraría en su pueblo natal a la mujer de sus sueños…

Claro el también tenía sueños terrenales como cualquier otra persona…tal vez podría poseer a muchas mujeres hermosas pero aquí la diferencia radicaba en compartir su vida con una mujer entregada a el…

Buenas noches señor…-dijo Artemis mirándole como distinto, pareciera que sus ojos brillaban más que nunca.

Artemis, espero no haberte despertado…-contesto el pelinegro.

No señor, yo estoy siempre al pendiente de la casa…-dijo el peliplata…-parece usted otro señor.

La verdad es que lo único que puedo decirte es que el tiempo es sabio y al mismo tiempo un enemigo impecable…-contesto Darién.

Lo se señor, el tiempo es un enemigo invencible…-afirmo el peliplata.

Diamante fue a Italia para comenzar con el proyecto en el que trabajamos en conjunto, creo que tu hijo sabrá poner en alto tu apellido…-

Gracias por sus palabras señor, me halagan…-contesto Artemis.

Estaré algunos días en Boston y regreso la próxima semana, tal vez si algo pasara, que sinceramente no lo creo…volaría a Italia…pero confió en que tu hijo sabrá hacer las cosas…-menciono el pelinegro.

Sí señor, gracias por confiar en el…-contesto Artemis.

Buenas noches…-dijo el pelinegro mientras entraba a casa.

Que descanse señor…-contesto Artemis mientras daba otro rondín por la mansión.

Darién se acostó en su cama y la verdad es que sinceramente creyó morir solo…pero grata había sido su sorpresa ese día…cerro los ojos mientras su aroma le envolvía.

* * *

La rubia preparo todo y se miró en el espejo…ella estaría con ese hombre…ahora había muchas cosas que sin duda pasarían…ella estaba segura de ello y no deseaba que fuera alguien mas que el pelinegro.

* * *

Rei acomodaba algunos libros y se acercó a Serena quien tecleaba en la computadora…-Amiga dime que haremos el domingo por tu cumpleaños…

No estaré aquí en Sharon…-contesto la rubia mientras norman se aproximaba…

Pensé que harías una fiesta o algo…-comento el chico como siempre incluyéndose en la conversación.

No, la verdad es que mi novio me invito a Boston este fin de semana…-el chico le miro con cara de enfado, mientras Rei sonrió.

De verdad, hay amiga que envidia me das en verdad…-confeso Rei sonriente.

Pues es un tacaño…-dijo Norman mientras caminaba hacia un cliente.

Dime que no es mentira…-la rubia negó…

Anoche cuando llegue a casa el me esperaba y me llevo a cenar…no sabes que noche tan bonita pase y bueno el me declaro sus intenciones…yo solo accedí…

Quiero conocerlo…?...-

Aun no es tiempo, pero creo que te sorprenderá…-contesto la rubia.

Y que dijo tu abuela de que te vas con el…-

Nada, solo me dijo que me divierta y me cuide mucho…-Rei pronto abrió los ojos de manera grande...

Serena, tu sabes que estarán solos y el tal vez te pida…-la rubia sonrió…-

No diré nada…pongámonos a trabajar…-dijo Serena mientras comenzaba a hacer sus cosas.

* * *

El día había pasado rápidamente y Serena literalmente salió corriendo, tenía que llegar a bañarse y arreglarse…

Su abuela le sonrió y miro que la pequeña bolsa estaba lista en el sofá…-He llegado abuela…-dijo ella sonriente mientras corría escaleras arriba.

Lo se hija…lo se…-contesto mientras ella se apresuraba…al poco momento bajo con un precioso vestido negro ajustado a su cuerpo y unos tacones más altos, la verdad es que no era tan buena caminando con ellos pero en fin.

Dime como luzco abuela…-Gala se sintió orgullosa, se miraba tan bonita con su cabello alborotado al natural y sus ojos levemente maquillados.

Te ves como una mujer…déjame darte un abrazo…-ambas se dieron uno fuerte…-feliz cumpleaños mi amor…cuídate mucho…

Pronto se escuchó un auto estacionarse y sabía que era el…tomo el abrigo pues la noche estaba fría…-Deséame suerte abuela...

Suerte mi amor…-dijo Gala despidiéndole, la rubia cerró la puerta y camino con su bolso en mano…estaba nerviosa pero verle ahí de frente le tranquilizaba un poco.

* * *

Darién la esperaba en la puerta de la entrada con una enorme sonrisa…la verdad es que se miraba hermosa, no podía equivocarse pero era un ángel…-Serena me dejaste sin palabras.

De verdad…?...-el asintió mientras tomaba el bolso y la abrazaba besándola y ella cediendo por completo…

Gala se asomó por la ventana pero solo miro sombras…eso si el hombre era bastante algo y a pesar de que su nieta usara tacones no le llegaba a la barbilla.

Después desaparecieron por la calle…suspiro hondo, esperaba que ese fuera quien amara a su nieta como ella merecía…

* * *

Sabes creo que el color negro te sienta demasiado bien...me gusta esa tela de seda...-Serena sonrió, pues la verdad es que su abuela era una mujer muy dedicada cuando hacia algo con la maquina de coser y ese vestido no fue la excepción...

Mi abuela me lo hizo...-contesto la rubia.

En serio...?...pues déjame que te felicite por tener a una abuela con tan maravillosos dotes de confección...-ella sonrió, la verdad es que su nona ademas de tener un gran corazón era una mujer que siempre estaba al pendiente.

Y no se molesto porque vienes conmigo...?...-

No...solo me dijo que me divirtiera y me cuidara mucho, tu sabes que solo somos nosotras dos...-el asintió y eso le llenaba de tremenda responsabilidad.

Quiero saber si ese hombre que me dio la dicha de conocerte lo haz visto...-la rubia negó con la cabeza y de pronto se sintió un tanto insegura, claro Darien estaba siendo sincera con ella...sin embargo ella tenia un gran secreto y eso le atemorizaba que mas adelante le pudiera ocasionar mas penas.

La verdad es que jamas lo había visto y después del incidente tampoco...-

Yo deseo que tu y tu abuela se sientan seguras, tal vez antes ustedes eran solas...-el tomo la mano de la rubia transmitiéndole seguridad...-pero ahora quiero que cualquier cosa rara que suceda me digas, yo las protegeré...

Serena sonrió, la verdad es que cuando uno cree que tal vez todo esta sin avanzar de pronto recorre un poco para coger impulso y andar de mejor manera...quien podría no desear que una relación que te ilusiona tanto y de pronto te da alegrías o vivencias que nunca antes tuviste...dure la eternidad...claro eternidad aplicado a una vida de un ser humano...

* * *

Mina miraba el retrato de su hija, lucia tan hermosa con su cabello tan largo...la verdad es que se había convertido en una mujercita tan independiente y segura de si misma que le hacían sentir culpable...

Culpable por el hecho de que tuvo que madurar con rapidez y tal vez su vida desde temprana edad estuvo cargada de muchas responsabilidades, pero darse cuenta de que eso le había servido mucho le llenaban el corazón de orgullo...la pelinegra se limpio las lagrimas que fluía por sus mejillas y respiro hondo mientras sentía la presencia de su esposo Zafiro.

Estas bien...?...-ella asintió, esa fortaleza que su mujer tenia a pesar del pasado tan doloroso que cargaba a cuestas y mas cuando su hija creció sin su presencia...tal vez algún día cuando se reencontraran ella no le perdonara, pero Serena era tan niña que tal vez no entenderia y mas cuando no sabia la verdad.

Creo que es hora de comer...-dijo la rubia sonriendole mientras el solo asentía...

* * *

Hola chicas hermosas y chicos guapos que se toman el tiempo en leer amor añejo, Tal parece que nuestra pareja ahora mismo esta caminando lentamente y tomando una relación algo...flash...pero el tiempo es oro cuando ves que el reloj comienza a quitar y no dar años...las sombras del pasado de nuestra Serena ahí están claro en su mundo infantil, pues ella siendo niña nunca supo que fue lo que verdad paso y eso la exime de muchas culpas que otros le quieren que cargue a cuestas...esperemos que estas dos almas se conecten...

Les quiero comentar que me siento triste con esto de la muerte de Juan Gabriel, tal vez no tenga mucho que ver pero cuando creces con esa música a tu alrededor y tu madre es quien la canta pues embonas...mi madre música de Juan Gabriel... Mi canción favorita es Así Fue...no se bien que paso con eso y mi vida, solo recuerdo que en mi adolescencia quedo grabada en mi mente...en fin tengo un fancfic de esta historia con el mismo nombre cuyos personajes son Serena y Darien por excelencia.

Y a decir verdad esa es la historia que mas me ha marcado como escritora amateur de fanfics, pues ahora puedo escuchar canciones y entender que en cada una de ellas hay una historia real, solo tomo aquello que me inspira y zaz listo una historia mas como esta de Amor Añejo que también es una canción de esas que mi padre escuchaba...

En fin solo les quiero agradecer por la paciencia que tienen para leerme, pero con esto de las entrevistas laborales y el internet que me robo fallando a donde parare...les mando un abrazo y les contesto sus reviews.

Yssareyes48.- Si, cuando lo publique y actualice en los reviews para que no se me escapara ninguno en contestar vi el tuyo, eso si Serena acepto y creo q esta relación tiene que ir rápido por el tiempo que ellos en verdad tienen que disfrutar juntos, la verdad es que Diamante creo que se engolosino con su propia personalidad y tal vez sintió que impresionaría a una simple chica de pueblo...pero hoy en día las mujeres somos quienes queremos mas que solo un acoston...te mando un abrazo linda.

anmoncer1708 .- Gracias por las buenas vibras, eso del hijo de las tinieblas me hizo reír un montón...pero claro que no diré nada guardare el secreto por un ratito mas...en fin ahora si que estos dos estarán en los cuernos de la luna...creo que haré una historia de esas melosas, que cuando te enamoras no te das cuenta de nada mas y solo deseas estar ahí abrazando al otro, después te casas y valió un poco todo cambia...jajajaja...saludos y seguimos aquí con la historia avanzando...besos linda.

Kotipelta.- Siempre me haces reír con tus comentarios, hasta parecería que te escucho...ese Darien esta con todo y mas, claro oye todo el mundo ya recorrido, muchas relaciones de esas de una noche y si te vi ni te conozco, de pronto aparece una chica como estas pues no la dejara pasar y literal toda la carne al azador...siento que Mina es como el big brother pero era justo es su hija y ahora mas con Rubeus de terno rondando, pero todo lo que haces lo pagas...Ya se en ocasiones la vida cae en rutina y los hombres no son tan románticos como nosotros queremos por eso es que existe fanfiction...adoro estas historias...un abrazo.

Guest.- _Fíjate que a mi también me paso, pero no fue tan marcado cuando salíamos a comer en bola del trabajo yo no pagaba nunca y comía bien...pero siempre a la hora de la cuenta el Arqui pagaba mi consumo y así como unas 6 veces imagínate...después supe que quería tronarme los huesitos pero no paso de comentarios de terceros y lo agradezco, porque después ya no trabajas igual...después en mi caso pues aprecias a las personas y es bonito...pero he vivido la otra parte del acoso y esa parte me aterro es horrible que alguien te quiera obligar a algo en fin...lo mas padre de todo esto es que hay química y amor detrás de la loma para Serena y mas con un tipo aparte de instruido pues guapo...si el corazón late no importa el físico creo yo...gracias por comentarme y claro que esa canción marca cuando uno es mas grande al fin entiendes...saludos linda.

Norma Angelica .- espero que este tambien te guste y un abrazo para ti tambien.

yusmariz .- Ya se, yo aceptaria es mas hasta le pongo casa...jajajaja!...claro que nuestra rubia acepto con ganas de todo y mas con Darien Shields, en fin su madre ahi escondida pero vigilando creo yo...siempre les dejo con el y...pero tambien me quedo yo igual luego me quiebro la cabeza con lo que sigue en serio...saludos Linda.

Erika Tsukino .- Gracias a ti por leerla, creo que Darien ha sido un hombre con muy buen ojo y paso lo que paso con su vida porque se tenia que quedar con la mejor de todas y claro la que el escogiera...mientras que nuestro peliplata anda en el viejo continente pensando ya en pasado...porque Serena ya esta en las mieles...esperemos que pasen cosas mas divertidas...saludos...

liamoon tsukino.- Que linda por tu comentario, ahora me siento mas linda...pero bueno ya vez que andas como yo pensando como estarán todos de pronto en la historia, la verdad es que aun no llego a muchas partes de nada...eso si nuestro Zorro plateado anda contocho y la verdad es que Serena solo se dejara envolver en esos fuertes brazos, quien puede juzgar a los enamorados...si dios es amor...amor añejo tambien...Diamante por Italia ensoñado y Mina con Zafiro en dios sabe donde, mientras que Rubeus en norteamerica oscultando debajo de cada piedra...ya veremos que pasa...un abrazo linda.

Scarlet .- Claro, siempre leo todo lo que me escriben y trato de contestarlos todos...Yo creo que todas las historias que escribo siempre tienen que ver con mi vida un poco y con la vida de otros, soy como una esponja de sucesos, rostros e historias reales...A mi me paso con alguien no tan mayor unos 6 años creo y de pronto mi mejor amigo, de echo el único varón amigo...y dan detalles que te hacen sentir en verdad muy especial y darte cuenta del valor que tienes como mujer hacia otros hombres...los amigos siempre están ahí para darte la palmadita que necesitas y el jalón de orejas cuando la cajeteas...creo que aun no me se resolver mis dudas de como acomodar a varios nuevos personajes espero que fluyan mas adelante.

Darien con todo y Serena lista para amar con el corazon...mira que te digo, Apasionada es una historia linda y fogosa...todas vivimos algo así ya sabes un novio una historia y después llega el indicado...de Asi fue que puedo decirte es una historia que me marca mucho y mas por la parte de Diamante y su ausencia...el amor es así...Suerte para ti y tus proyectos linda, animo y fuerza...gracias por tu comentario.

Patty a .- espero que este tambien te guste, tal vez también te dejo en la espera de mas...saludos.


	15. FOR THE FIRST TIME

**CAPITULO 15**

FOR THE FIRST TIME

Serena pareces algo preocupada…-dijo el pelinegro mientras ella solo le miraba.

No, para nada…-contesto la rubia mientras el manejaba.

Veras que te gustaran los lugares a donde te llevare…-menciono el pelinegro, mientras ella asentía.

* * *

Tienes algo Sharon…?...-pregunto Derek al mirar a su esposa callada.

Es solo que noto raro a mi hijo…-contesto la mujer de cabellos claros…-

Tu sabes que Darién siempre parece sospecho, tal vez está saliendo con alguna chica…-respondió su esposo tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

No lo creo, sé que hay algo distinto en el…-

Son a figuraciones tuyas mujer…ven acuéstate a mi lado como lo hacíamos cuando era más joven…-dijo Derek sonriente y es que a pesar de su edad se conservaba delgado, siempre con su porte distinguido y una agradable conversación.

En ocasiones suenas ridículo Derek…-dijo Sharon, eso de hablar de la muerte para ella era un tema zanjado…la verdad es que no deseaba hablar mucho de ello y siempre que salía al tema simplemente le daba la vuelta.

Pensar una vida sin Derek era mucho más doloroso de lo que siquiera pudiera imaginar, pero era consciente de que no eran eternos y el día de la partida llegaría…

Sharon cuando yo falte…

En serio quieres que me enoje verdad…-reclamo ella con cara de enfade.

Escúchame por favor…-

No deseo escuchar incoherencias y además como te…-

Sharon…por favor…-Derek alzo un poco la voz para llamar su atención.

No pienso en eso, además eres mi esposo y me duele saber que algún día llegues a faltarme…-contesto ella con la voz entrecortada de la tristeza del tema.

Cuando yo falte quiero que te rehagas tu vida…-ella le miro con cara de sorpresa, pues su esposo siempre había sido un hombre seguro pero celoso en muchos aspectos.

Tú me dices que rehaga mi vida…?...-

Sí, yo sé que tú eres una mujer joven y eres muy hermosa…además yo me iré y no quiero que estés sola, Darién hará su vida de una u otra forma…

Pero esto que me dices es ridículo, yo no quiero a nadie más en mi vida…fin de la historia.- Derek suspiro hondo mientras ella solo sonreía.

Eres muy terca…-

Tengo la fe de que mi hijo me dará nietos y estaré ocupada en eso…cargare con tus cenizas a todos lados…-el sonrió, la verdad es que no dudaba un solo instante lo que su esposa le decía.

* * *

Estas muy callada Serena…-dijo el pelinegro sin notar el nerviosismo que ella tenía, la verdad es que había tomado con tranquilidad el salir de casa con un desconocido que era su novio…pero.

Es que siento que todo esto ha sido tan rápido que…-

Lo se, yo también tengo un poco de temor de que sea un desastre…-confeso el pelinegro y esto calmo un poco a Serena pues darse cuenta que no era la única persona con miedo era grato.

Lo siento Darien, pero no puedo dejar de decir lo que siento y tal vez estemos precipitándonos…-el entendia su miedo, era claro pues en verdad ambos eran extraños.

No te preocupes, créeme que no soy un asesino…-Serena solo le sonrió, pasada la media noche llegaron a Boston una ciudad que al parecer no dormía.

Serena entendía el movimiento de ahí, bares y antros a donde la gente apenas llegaba…-Te llevare a un lugar que espero te guste.

A los pocos minutos llegaron al antro de moda y claro exclusivo donde solo la gente con cierta economía podría entrar…el pelinegro se bajó del auto mientras el valet le abría la puerta a Serena.

Darién la tomo de la mano mientras ella respiraba hondo, tenía que confesar que nunca antes ella había ido a un antro…bueno tal vez al baile escolar, aunque seguramente no se parecería mucho.

Que te sucede…?...-

Nada, es solo que es muy bonito este lugar…-el asintió…

Espero que te guste…-caminaron sin formarse y el hombre en la entrada miro a Serena con atención, conocía al pelinegro pero…

Buenas noches Mosses.-

Shields, necesito el carnet de la chica para que ingrese tu sabes seguridad…-Serena sonrió y tomo su pequeño bolso sacando su carnet entregándoselo.

El hombre de color miro a Darién con cara de negación, claro daba mucho que pensar un hombre de su edad con una chica tan joven…-Aquí tiene señorita y felicidades…-

Gracias…-Darién y la rubia entraron, pero se preguntó porque la felicitaba…

Dime que sucedió ahí afuera Serena…?...-quedarse con la duda de nada le serviría.

De que…?...-contesto ella tratando de no darle importancia al asunto, pero claro que al ver su identificación miraría su fecha de nacimiento.

El pelinegro se sintió como algo celoso y al mismo tiempo con dudas, ella estaba jugando con él o que pasaba…-No lo sé, dime porque te felicito…

La rubia no quería entrar en más detalles así que le dio su credencial y el la tomo…leyó sus datos y miro por qué…-Es tu cumpleaños hoy…-ella asintió…-porque no me lo dijiste antes…?...-

Mira iniciamos una relación de noviazgo ayer y ahora estamos aquí en Boston...con tu compañía me basta…-dijo ella mientras Darién se acercaba y la besaba tomándola por completo desprevenida…-

Ella sintió que la piel se le ponía como gallina, siempre esa clase de respuestas automáticas en el sorprendían de muchas formas…-Debiste de decirme, yo hubiese hecho algo especial para ti Serena.

Lo sé, pero creo que ahora mismo este es un lugar perfecto para festejar…-contesto ella sonriente mientras se tomaban de la mano y entraban.

Claro que ellos estarían sentados en la zona VIP, la música inundaba el lugar con letras de JLO y las chicas jóvenes se contoneaban con ritmo.

Darién se dio cuenta de cómo la rubia abría enormemente los ojos y sonreía…era algo en verdad novedoso para ella y se notaba.

Señor que les traigo…-Serena se quitó el abrigo mostrando su tersa piel y el pelinegro tuvo que tragar en seco, ella no llevaba sostén…sus pechos se contenían de manera sensual…

Quiero que nos traigas Champagne…-el hombre asintió mientras miraba a la chica con disimulo en verdad era una belleza…

Serena prestaba atención al lugar, las luces eran fantásticas…incluso parecía que la gente bailaba en cámara lenta y ese efecto en verdad era algo nuevo.

Qué opinas del lugar…?...-

La verdad seré honesta, yo nunca antes había entrado a un sitio como este Darién…-contesto la rubia.

Te gusta bailar…-ella sonrió, la verdad es que si le gustaba pero siempre con un par de pasos base…su abuela le había enseñado a cómo hacerlo con doble paso y valses…

Lo he hecho pocas veces y creo que me sentiría tal vez fuera de ritmo…-contesto ella sincera…

Yo quisiera tenerte un regalo por tu cumpleaños, pero en vista de que no me entere a tiempo…-sin más Darién saco una cajita cuadrada de su saco mientras ella sonreía.

Qué es eso…?...-pregunto la rubia sonriente.

Es tu regalo de cumpleaños, bueno sinceramente era un detalle porque ahora eres mi novia…pero dadas las circunstancias…-dijo el sonriente, Serena en verdad se sentía halagada.

Gracias, pero no debiste molestarte…-contesto la rubia mientras el mesero se acercaba con el servicio y servía las copas.

No es ninguna molesta, al contrario es un placer para mi…-dijo el pelinegro mientras el mesero se retiraba, le entrego la caja a la rubia.

Serena no sabía que sentir, lo cierto es que era demasiado pronto todo lo que sucedía y tener tanta suerte era raro.

Primero brindemos por tu cumpleaños…-dijo Darién sonriente mientras el mesero se acercó con un pequeño pastel y una vela, miro la alegría de ella en sus ojos…

Dios…gracias…-

Sopla la vela y pide un deseo…-Serena lo miro y sonrió, cerró los ojos y soplo la vela, escucho algunos aplausos…esos pequeños detalles le hacían sentir muy contenta.

Gracias…-dijo la rubia….

Brindemos por tu cumpleaños 19 y por estar juntos…-menciono Darién mientras chocaban las copas del fino néctar dorado.

Las burbujas delicadas corrieron por la garganta de Serena y cayeron en su estómago delicadamente…-Abre tu regalo…-ella asintió y abrió la caja de terciopelo negro envuelta con un listón rojo…

Se quedó en verdad sorprendida por la fina cadena que había en ella…era muy bonita y por supuesto que mucho para ella…-Darién es hermosa…pero…

Pero no te gusto…?...-

No es eso, creo que yo no merezco algo como esto…-confeso Serena con pena, la verdad es que ella deseaba tenerla a su lado, sin embargo creía que era demasiado pronto para apropiarse de una joya como esa.

Darién la verdad es que no sabía que pensar, nunca antes miro una reacción tan sincera en una mujer y más cuando la chica que tenía enfrente no sabía qué hacer con una joya tan fina como esa…se sentía demasiado tonto…pero estaba cayendo aún más.

Me encanto por su sencillez y elegancia…en cuanto la vi supe que luciría hermosa en ti…acéptala de mi parte como un regalo por tu cumpleaños y por ser mi novia…-Serena se acercó a él y lo beso en los labios…

Darién adoraba cuando ella cerraba los ojos y le tomaba del cuello para besarlo lentamente, mientras sus labios tersos acariciaban los suyos…-Gracias…

A ti…pero déjame ponerlo en tu cuello…-la rubia le entrego la caja y se giró dándole la espalda…ella levanto su cabello aun húmedo y le mostro el cielo a Darién.

El pelinegro miro su blanca nuca y su sedosa piel…era absurdo poder contenerse ante tanta belleza, una cintura pequeña y un derrier espectacular…por dios era un hombre vulgar pensando en ya poseerla…

Pero sabía que si iba más rápido la perdería y no deseaba convertirla en una compañera de cama…tomo la cadena de dos uniones con una cruz sencilla y la coloco con cuidado…

No se pudo contener y beso su cuello sintiendo su suave piel entre sus labios…Serena gimió sin querer y eso hizo que al pelinegro se alterara en todos los sentidos.

Gracias…Darién…-dijo ella sonriente y avergonzada por lo que acababa de suceder.

Te ves hermosa esta noche…quisiera irme de aquí y besarte eternamente…-dijo el antes esas palabras la rubia se ruborizo intensamente.

Vamos que tengo ganas de bailar contigo…-dijo el mientras la tomaba de la mano, Serena se sintió con confianza…la música era ahora mucho más lenta y claro en la voz de Rod Stuart más…For the first time

Darién se mención lentamente mientras ella encajaba perfectamente entre sus brazos…la verdad es que lo hacían bastante bien juntos…la rubia recargó su cabeza en su pecho amplio aspirando ese aroma.

El pelinegro sentía que el destino deseaba decirle algo sutilmente y claro entender esto del amor era complicado, pero siempre habia una primera vez…

La primera vez en donde miras con anhelo a la persona, donde su sonrisa se convierte en tu todo y su ausencia duele más que tu soledad…respiro y el aroma de ella inundo su ser.

Era tan menuda y tan tierna a su lado, la verdad es que confesarse como un criminal sería razonable el siendo un hombre maduro.

Pero que importaba si en verdad estaba sintiendo todas emociones por alguien que no rebasaba siquiera los 20 años, tal vez le dirían ridículo asaltacunas, pero sinceramente no le importaba,

Serena escuchaba la letra y de pronto se sentía tan emocionada…-Sabes Serena, cuando nos casemos esta será nuestra pieza de vals…-le dijo el pelinegro mientras ella sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

Darién…-contesto ella mirándole a los ojos con mucha emoción, eran tal vez promesas algo distantes, pero en verdad le agradaba estar con él.

Te lo prometo…-dijo el mirándole a los ojos…

Dices cosas peligrosas…-

No tengo porque dudarlo, eres una bendición en mi vida y me has enseñado algo muy importante…-

Que…?...-dijo ella mirándole con atención, adoraba esos ojos tan azules y esa mirada tan profunda.

Permitirme conocer lo que es el amor…-sin más se acercó a sus labios y los tomo con algo que el mismo sentía en su pecho…descripción cálido y que le daba mucha paz…paz en todos los aspectos.

Serena simplemente accedió a tan mágico momento y más cuando lo que ella quería era estar a su lado.

La canción termino y ellos seguían besándose sin importar nada más que lo que ellos sentían…la gente siempre habla de todas maneras, bueno o malo…

Caminaron hacia la mesa y tomaron asiento…La rubia estaba viviendo el mejor cumpleaños de toda su vida y la verdad es que su único deseo era que él estuviera siempre presente en ella.

Tengo que ir al baño…necesitas ir tu…?...-ella negó…-regreso en un momento…-se acercó a ella y la beso en los labios.

Serena suspiro hondo y la verdad es que estaba flotando…el amor estaba ahí en su estómago subiendo por su garganta e instalándose en su cerebro.

Un chico se había percatado de una guapa mujer sola en una mesa, claro estaba sentada en una mesa con algunos hombres que le impedirían el paso si quería acercarse.

* * *

Que pasa hermano…?...-dijo otro.

Mira esa chica, es tan bella como un ángel…-menciono el castaño de ojos verdes.

Sí, es demasiado bonita…-contesto Steve mirándola también…-Pero no quiero que Penélope me mire espiándola.

Desearía poder acercarme a ella…-

Olvídalo hermano ni nosotros los VIP podemos acércanos a la chica, seguramente vendrá con uno de esos tipos que se pudren en dólares…-Mattew suspiro.

Y a ti que te pasa…?...-dijo Penélope mientras se sentaba.

Casual que está enamorado de la chica de arriba…-la morena la miro de lejos, la verdad es que era una chica sin duda de esas de sociedad, muy bonita por cierto.

Tienes gustos demasiado elevados Mattew…-contesto Penélope.

No seas ridícula…-contesto el castaño mirando con más atención, de pronto noto que un tipo alto y de cabellos negros, líneas plateadas se sentaba con ella y la besaba.

Penélope miraba a su ahora prometido y le besaba con pasión, estaba enamorada y feliz…-te amo mi cielo…-le dijo la chica mientras Steve sonreía feliz.

En verdad que las mujeres son interesadas, bien podría ser su nieta y ella feliz…-dijo con molestia Mattew, era un tipo atractivo pero vivía como muchos otros tomando de las mujeres lo que fuera.

Penélope miro hacia donde estaban y se quedó por completo sorprendida, ese era Darién Shields, ella había salido en varias ocasiones con él, incluso muchas mujeres le envidiaban, era esa clase de hombre que te gusta para vivir un gran rato…claro que él no era de relaciones permanentes…

* * *

Y entonces te sientes ya más tranquila…-dijo el pelinegro a lo que ella sonrió, la música sonaba fuerte y claro estando en un ambiente así la gente se entregaba a los sonidos, el champagne iniciaba a tener un poco de efecto.

Me siento más relajada, creo que hasta me dan ganas de ir a bailar…-comento ella y pues era su cumpleaños como negarle eso, el dj tocaba la canción de JLO On The Floor…

Se acercaron a la pista y Serena comenzó a llenarse de la energía de las demás chicas quienes se contoneaban de manera divertida y sensual…Darién por supuesto aprovecho este momento, podría tocar su cintura y moverse con ella lentamente mientras su trasero respingón se restregaba contra el de manera sensual.

Serena en verdad estaba contenta con esto que estaba sucediendo, la verdad es que era una noche de esas memorables que sabes nunca olvidaras, pronto la musica cambio con un sexy and i know it…

Las luces comenzaron a hacer de las suyas y la gente exploto con un simple and sexy and i know it!, incluso el pelinegro a su edad pues estaba disfrutando mucho de esa noche y claro que no era el único veterano como el mismo se llamaba…había varios ahí a la caza de muchas lindas corderitas.

Minutos más tarde tomaron asiento y Serena en verdad estaba eufórica, claro siempre bailar daba dopamina a tu sistema y te sentías mucho más feliz…

Darién tomo el champagne y le sirvió un poco más…-me encanta…-dijo ella.

Lo sé, solo que trata de tomarlo tranquilamente…-ella asintió, la verdad es que no deseaba pasar una vergüenza con el pelinegro…-

Podrías pedirme una soda por favor o agua…-el asintió, era lo mejor para esos casos…ya que si tomas el champagne como agua de uso pues terminas mal.

Te has divertido…-ella asintió mientras le miraba a los ojos y sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo, el alcohol por supuesto que había hecho mella en su sistema…ahora podría decirse que estaba mucho más atrevida.

Se levantó y se sentó en sus piernas mientras el solo se limitaba a sonreír y a posar sus grandes manos en su trasero ella le miro…-ME encantas Darién…siento que te quiero…-sin más lo beso.

Penélope miro de manera disimulada la escena y sintió un tanto de decepción, bien ella había decidido no quemarse más con ese fuego…pero verlo así tan recuperado de manera casi instantánea claro que dolía un poco en el ego.

La música retumbo mientras un moves like jagger sonaba y la rubia comenzó a contonearse de manera relajada sobre la entrepierna del pelinegro quien solo se sintió más nervioso…la verdad es que sabía que la champagne aun con solo algunas copas en alguien que no lo maneja se desinhibe mucho.

Pero no podría negar que adoraba que ella hiciera eso…estuvo así un rato…la rubia sintió de pronto un dolor de cabeza y se dio cuenta de que tal vez unas inocentes copas ya no le estaban haciendo un gran cumpleaños…

Darién la sentó en su silla y le paso el vaso con la soda…ella le agradeció mientras un remix de Michael Jackson comenzó a sonar…al pelinegro le gustaba mucho esa música pues eran de su juventud.

Me encanta…lista…-Serena respiro hondo mientras la pista se llenaba una vez más…y ellos estaban dentro de esa noche tan especial.

Salieron de ahí pasadas las 3 de la madrugada y el frio en Boston estaba en verdad agobiante…creo que nos congelaremos…-dijo la rubia sonriente, ya el bochorno de la champagne había pasado.

Lo se…ven déjame abrazarte…-el pelinegro la envolvió entre sus fuertes brazos y ella sonrió feliz, la miro con atención y la beso sin importar nada más…el cálido aroma de la fina champagne le impregno la boca…su calor el alma y su amor estaba penetrando en un corazón nuevo en esto.

Salieron de ahí mientras el pelinegro se acercó al valet parking para entregar su boleto y le trajeran el coche…Serena le miro a los pocos metros que se separaban mientras sentía un jalón de un extraño.

* * *

Mira nada más…-dijo Mattew algo ebrio…-aquí está mi ángel, ya te encontré…-

Me podrías soltar…-le contesto la rubia mirándole con cara de pocos amigos, la verdad es que no deseaba problemas…

No quiero…tú tienes que decirme cómo te llamas…-dijo el chico de cabellos castaños.

Suéltala por favor…-dijo Darién al lado de Serena mientras el chico lo hacía…por supuesto a pesar de tener muchas copas no desconocía a Darién Shields.

Es muy guapa la chica…y dime que cuanto ha sido el monto…?...-Darién estaba a punto de liarse a golpes con el tipo, Serena lo detuvo no deseaba incidentes en su cumpleaños…ella podía manejarlo…

Vamos yo también tengo dinero para que tu estés a mi lado…-fanfarroneo el hombre mientras Penélope y Steve se acercaban a él.

Cálmate Mattew evítate problemas…-dijo Steve mientras lo jalaba…-

Podría ser tu abuelo ángel…-vocifero una vez más el chico, claro que esto ya rallaba en lo molesto para Darién que estaba a punto de partirle la cara.

Cállate…perdónalo Darién él está borracho…-sugirió la chica mirando a Serena quien de pronto sintió un poco de celos.

Vamos ángel mío…deja a tu abuelo y ven con un hombre de verdad…-grito una vez más Mattew mientras Darién no pudo resistirse y estaba a punto de molerlo a golpes pero…

No sé quién seas tú y la verdad es que no me interesa, es muy fácil armarse de valor con unas copas de alcohol pero creo que te equivocas…este es un gran hombre y no veo años en Darién, evítate la pena de que mi novio te parta la cara por favor y trata de comportarte como un tipo decente, porque parece que lo eres…

Penélope abrió los ojos enormemente, esa chica sí que tenía pantalones y además de eso era novia de Darién Shields, sin miedo había puesto en su sitio a un chico por él.

Lo siento…lo siento…-dijo el castaño mientras los tres salían de ahí, Darién abrazo a Serena y respiro hondo…-Nadie me había defendido nunca en mi vida.

Bien ahora no estás solo, pero quiero después que me digas quien es esa…-contesto la rubia.

Es pasado…-contesto el mientras la besaba, al instante el auto llego y partieron de ahí al departamento…decir que Serena no estaba nerviosa sería una mentira.

* * *

Entraron al estacionamiento y el tomo los bolsos de ella, le abrió la puerta y salió la rubia del auto, caminaron tomados de la mano en silencio…después de eso tomaron el elevador y el simplemente la beso…

Deslizo su lengua a través de su cálida boca mientras su brazo se apoderaba de su cintura…y de pronto todo era ardiente en ese pequeño lugar…

El elevador abrió sus puertas y Darién recobro el sentido, salieron de el en silencio y caminaron por el pasillo, el abrió la puerta y Serena entro…

Se quedó en silencio total, ese era el departamento de su novio un soltero codiciado ahora lo entendía…sintió sus brazos desnudos pues Darién le había sacado el abrigo…después de eso…

El pelinegro deslizo sus brazos por su silueta haciéndola jadear un poco…pero esto no era tan sencillo y él supo que algo pasaba…-Serena te sientes bien…

Ella asintió…trago saliva y suspiro hondo…Darién la giro y la miro a los ojos mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla de manera más apasionada, Serena se dejó llevar por lo que estaba pasando.

Cerro los ojos y de pronto sus pies no tocaban más el piso…eso la hizo sentir que flotaba con la lengua del pelinegro deslizándose dentro de ella...

Darién la miro un vez más y no deseaba aterrarla…-Vamos muy rápido…

Serena le sonrió…-Yo jamás he vivido esto…-el corazón de Darién parecía que había dejado de latir por algunos segundos…

Quieres vivirlo conmigo…-ella solo se acercó y lo beso lentamente…

* * *

Hola chicas hermosas, quiero darles gracias por seguir la historia voy terminando a las 8:40 así que ando a la carrera por que a las 9 llega mi marido…no les podre contestar sus reviews pero mañana sin falta lo agrego en la tarde, lo que me urgia era subirlo y no quedarles mal, leeo todos y cada uno lo atesoro lo saben.

Las cosas se pondrán cachondillas creo yo, pero que les parece esto tal vez van muy rápido e incluso ya tienen un tema para el vals…que creen que pase lindas hermosas…les mando un mega abrazo les quiero mil.


	16. UN TE QUIERO

**CAPITULO 16**

 **UN TE QUIERO**

Darién tomo a Serena entre sus brazos y la llevo a su recamara, la beso lentamente mientras ella solo se deja guiar…pero ahora mismo el hombre tenía una lucha interna entre poseer de manera instantánea a una mujer inexperta como ella…sin embargo el amor que estaba sintiendo por Serena le decía que no lo hiciera, ya conquistado lo que deseaba no se comprometería con esa relación…sin embargo…

La miro a los ojos y ella estaba extasiada de estas nuevas sensaciones…Serena no sabía que pensar, pues estaba tan exhorta en su deseo que no se percató de lo que estaba por hacer…terminar liada en una relación con un hombre al que penas conocía…

Serena…yo…no puedo…-dijo el pelinegro con todas las fuerzas que podría el tener, lo cierto es que si terminaba haciéndole el amor…tal vez todo terminaría por ser arruinado.

La rubia se sentó y trato de mantenerse más tranquila, sabia ella también que eso era lo mejor…acaricio la mejilla de Darién y le sonrió…-Gracias por darme el tiempo que necesito para conocernos más.

Lo cierto es que esto era demasiado difícil y es que las viejas costumbres no son fáciles de erradicar, pero cuando la persona vale la pena hay que hacer acopio de toda fuerza…-Es difícil para mí detenerme y más sabiendo que tú nunca has estado con alguien.

Serena le miro con atención, ella sabía que esto era complicado para un hombre como ese que tenía frente a ella y que tal vez estaba luchando de manera interna…

No soy de palo y tengo necesidades terrenales, pero creo que si termino por hacerte el amor esto después me haga sentirme cómodo con una relación corta nuevamente.

En ocasiones hay verdades que duelen un poco y Serena no deseaba convertirse en un acoston más de Darién…pronto recordó a Diamante y se sintió un tanto mal…claro antes haciéndola de puritana y ahora a punto de ceder ante sus necesidades físicas.

Agradezco tu sinceridad y la verdad es que no sé qué me ha pasado contigo…creo que tengo sentimientos por ti que se convierten en una necesidad.

Lo sé, me pasa lo mismo Serena…-contesto el pelinegro acariciando su mejilla…-Pero tu vales más que solo un fin de semana en Boston.

Quisiera en verdad que esto fuera una relación sincera y no una más de tu lista…me gustas mucho y tienes algo que en mi despierta amor…-confeso Serena.

Tú no sabes lo que tus palabras son para mis oídos…la verdad es que siempre he sido un tipo muy básico que cubre sus necesidades de manera inmediata…-

Eso que dices me incomoda un poco…-claro escuchar que al hombre que es tu novio te diga de pronto que hay muchas mujeres disponibles con quien acostarse no es fácil de asimilar.

No ha sido esa mi intención, es solo que yo mismo estaba viviendo de manera casi sin corazón…usar para desechar y no quiero esto entre nosotros Serena…-

Es que simplemente no hemos tenido el tiempo para en verdad conocernos y si deseamos que esta relación funcione, nosotros tenemos que invertirle tiempo.

Y verdades…-Darién miro las manos sedosas de la rubia y tal vez lo que diría le molestaría un poco, pero tenía que hacerlo…-La chica de hace un rato salió conmigo algunas veces y nosotros tuvimos una escueta relación, ella solo desapareció de mi vida…

Serena sintió que si estomago de pronto se contraía por los celos que esto le ocasionaba, la verdad es que podría decir que era una mujer atractiva y que sin duda le llevaba algunos años en experiencia…le dolía…

No quiero saber más Darién…me siento incomoda…-confeso Serena mientras se acomodaba el cabello en un chongo algo de pronto sintió mucho calor.

Yo solo quiero que tú entiendas que mi prioridad ahora eres tú y tal vez sucedan cosas así…-

Así como…?...-el pelinegro trataba de pensar como decirle que tal vez más adelante se encontraría con más mujeres que estuvieron con él y…-Todas las chicas con las que saliste me verán de esa forma…como la siguiente en la vida de Darién…no sé qué…

Perfecto la había regado y ahora ella estaba molesta…-Shields, mi apellido es Shields…-Serena le miro por un rato y suspiro hondo.

La verdad es que estaba encabronada porque se sentía celosa de esa mujer y solo pensar en sabrá dios cuantas más se acercarían con él, para decirle de manera sexual su nombre le molestaba mucho más.

Creo que estamos desviándonos mucho…-dijo el mientras Serena trataba de controlar lo que sentía.

Quiero que me digas a cuantas más haz traído a este departamento…?...-Darién sintió que de pronto todo aquel deseo sexual por la rubia se desvanecía, la verdad eso de dar explicaciones no era lo suyo pero…

No entiendo de que viene esto y no creo que te sirva de mucho…-Serena se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el balcón.

Lo que quisiera sinceramente es tenerte entre mis brazos y acurrucarme en ellos…sin embargo sé que nosotros somos personas demasiado distintas…yo no he establecido nunca una relación con un chico pero ahora me dolería mucho terminar esto que inicio contigo.

Darién trago en seco y se levantó, coloco sus manos en su pantalón…trato de pensar que le diría para no herirla, en verdad deseaba mucho de esa relación y más ahora que sentía no podría dejar de pensarla.

A mí me dolería también que no funcionaran las cosas, de mi parte tienes mi palabra de que solo eres tú ahora…-Claro que estar queriendo de pronto así era confuso…-yo no soy todo lo malo que crees Serena.

Yo nunca dije que creía que eras esa persona, es solo que quiero la verdad para no sorprenderme es todo…-el pelinegro la entendía.

Yo no traigo mujeres a este departamento, la verdad es que solo tú y una mujer más han estado aquí, aunque después de la renovación todo quedo atrás…-Serena sintió una opresión en el pecho, tal vez esto de pedir las cosas claras no le gustaría mucho…-Alguna vez mantuve una relación estable con alguien hace muchos años, incluso estuve a punto de comprometerme con ella, pero las cosas no funcionaron y termino.

Serena cerro los ojos y supo de pronto que esa verdad le aterraba, tal vez pensar en que se vieran nuevamente…dios que insegura se sentía…

La verdad es que esa relación terminara mucho tuvo que ver conmigo, yo simplemente me mantuve a su lado por la comodidad que eso implicaba…-confeso Darién con pena…-era la clase de mujer que nunca me recriminaba mis ausencias y tal vez eso me hizo no quererla como ella deseaba.

EL hablaba de una manera que parecía sentirse culpable…-Te sientes mal de que hubiese terminado esa relación…?...-pregunto Serena.

No de esa forma, pero tal vez yo hubiese sido más claro con ella y no la hubiera lastimado, es ridículo decirlo pero yo no tenía sentimientos como ahora los tengo por ti…es por eso que no quiero que nosotros terminemos así.

Darién…-dijo Serena mirándole a los ojos…

Me siento ofuscada por todo esto, pero entiendo al mismo tiempo y la verdad me siento ridícula…-

Sentir celos es lo menos que esperaba de ti…-el pelinegro la abrazo…-Desde que te conocí, las cosas cambiaron para mi Serena, siento que no me falta nada más y no deseo que esto termine como todo lo que termina por mi cómoda indecisión.

Me gusta esta relación tan sincera contigo…no me gustaría que alguien me agarre en curva y necesito aprender a lidiar con todas esas mujeres…-Darién se sentía en verdad feliz porque alguien como esa chiquilla se preocupara por el de esa forma.

No eres la única que debe de aprender a lidiar con eso…-Serena le miro con atención…-tu también eres una rompecorazones Serena.

No digas eso…-contesto ella sonriente.

Vamos eres tan hermosa, mira lo que sucedió hace un rato…tal vez tú no eres consciente de ti misma, porque estas comprometida con tu trabajo y tu abuela…pero en verdad eres un dulce bombón…-la rubia rio por lo que él decía, pronto sintió sueño y bostezo.

Es hora de dormir…-dijo Darién mientras ella asentía…-

Necesito darme una ducha…-contesto la rubia, pues sentía que estaba plegostiosa después de tal bailar.

Sí, yo…puedes tomarla en este baño mientras yo…-

No me molesta que estés en la habitación…-el asintió, ahora nuevamente su amigo de pronto se sentía que despertaba con más ganas.

Creo que es lo mejor…-ella rio y tomo su bolso entrando al baño…-Darién se limitó a salir, necesitaba un trago de whisky, pero también una ducha fría…eso era lo mejor así que camino a su vestidor y tomo su pijama, fue al otro cuarto para bañarse y calmar sus ánimos.

Ahora mismo con el agua corriéndole por el cuerpo, Darién recordó a Beryl y no es que la extrañara o algo…la verdad es que darse cuenta de cómo no aprecio lo que ella le ofrecía le hacía sentirse mal.

Tenía todo, amor, lealtad y paciencia…ahora comprendía con Serena que todo en la vida se paga, la verdad es que le había costado mucho aceptar lo que estaba viviendo con ella, sentirse aterrado a perderle le podría mucho…eso le recordaba como él se había comportado con alguien hace algunos años atrás.

Serena se miró en el espejo y la verdad es que esto que vivía era como un sueño hecho realidad, tal vez dormiría sola pero no le molestaría saber que él estaba tan cerca.

Salió del baño con una sencilla pijama de short y blusa…miro el cuarto y en verdad se ruborizo de que estuviera en ese lugar, sin duda era esa la habitación de Darién…se quedó ahí mirando a la nada…

La puerta se abrió y el pelinegro apareció con un pantalón de pijama de seda en color negro, se había colocado solo una playera de resaque haciendo que sus bíceps lucieran tan apetecibles…el cabello revuelto por la toalla y sus ojos llenos de sentimientos encontrados.

Verla ahí con más piel desnuda, mostrando la sencillez de su belleza y al mismo tiempo la cegadora hermosura que conquistaba su corazón día con día…

Serena le miro y sintió que algo dentro de ella le calentaba el corazón y tal vez algo más…-Hola…-dijo la rubia tratando de no temblar.

Hola…yo…solo vine por una frazada, creo que te tocara descansar aquí en mi habitación que es la mejor…-Serena se sonrojo intensamente, mientras el solo suspiraba hondo y abría un par de cajones sacando una vieja frazada, claro que en la otra habitación había todo para pasar la noche cómodamente.

No es necesario que te marches…-confeso la rubia a lo que el pelinegro de inmediato trato de negar.

Quiero que descanses ya es entrada la madrugada, tal vez pronto amanezca…-La rubia se acercó a él y lo tomo de la mano.

Claro que cuando una mujer como ella ordena pues…se acostaron y el sintió su cuerpo pegado…era como si de pronto llevaran haciendo esto muchos pero muchos años antes.

Encajaban perfecto y la tranquilidad que ella emitía le acompasaba la respiración…-Gracias por este grandioso cumpleaños Darién, ha sido el mejor de toda mi vida y más que ahora cuento con tu compañía.

Gracias a ti Serena…-dijo el tratando de no estresarse por tenerla tan pero tan cerca o mínimo por no terminar asaltándola como un hombre lujurioso en medio de la madrugada.

Serena cerró los ojos y se sintió en paz, al fin en paz…solo sentir el cuerpo detrás de ella abrazándole era como si lo demás simplemente no importara, ahora mismo estaba protegida.

Darién escucho la respiración acompasada de ella y supo estaba dormida…aspiro el dulce aroma de su cabello…cerro los ojos y la calidez de su pequeño cuerpo le hizo caer dormido en completa paz.

* * *

La calma en Boston era como si de pronto les acompañaran…el pelinegro descansaba tranquilamente y siendo sinceros el no podría ser el mismo después de esto.

Serena abrió los ojos…sintió un brazo sobre su desnudo estómago y un pie enlazado en su pierna…abrió los ojos lentamente…miro a Darién Shields dormido boca abajo perfectamente mostrando su belleza masculina.

Quién lo diría, ella durmiendo en la cama de tan buscado caballero sin un solo contacto sexual…respiro hondo y se pudo dar el agasajo de mirarle sin tregua.

Era bastante guapo, tenía unas cejas negras perfectas, hasta pareciera que estuvieran delineadas por un artista…lo grandioso de sus ojos azules tan azules como el océano profundo eran esas pestañas negras un tanto rizadas que enmarcaban aún más su mirada profunda.

Esa mirada tan decidida que podría hacerle entregar todo sin reserva sin pensar tal vez en las consecuencias…le gustaban mucho sus labios carnosos y al mismo tiempo tan poderosos…se acercó y lo beso…

Darién abrió los ojos y sonrió…la verdad es que eran mucho más de lo que ella merecía…sus cabellos negros como la noche y algunos color plata eran una combinación casi perfecta.

Ella se separó y el solo la miro por un pequeño rato…la luz se filtraba por las ventanas mostrando que nunca antes noto…si de noche era una belleza ahora mismo era una hermosura…

Serena se levantó y fue al baño…-Buenos días…-dijo a la distancia, la verdad es que tener mal aliento no es bueno.

Buenos días…-contesto el mientras miraba el reloj en el buro ya pasaban de las 10 de la mañana, lo cierto es que nunca había descansado tan bien.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió las cortinas, el sol entraba de manera perfecta, camino hacia la otra habitación para asearse.

Serena se miró al espejo y se sintió satisfecha con su sencillo arreglo…esperaba que el no estuviera con un traje…hacia un poco de frio así que se puso unos jeans, unos convers y una playera polo con un suéter encima, dejo su cabello suelto.

Algo de rubor y rímel para no verse tan mal…bueno un poquito más de todo…

Darién puso café y tomo el periódico como lo hacía cada mañana…no sabía que podría gustarle a su ahora novia…-Buenos días de nuevo…-dijo ella.

El pelinegro no pudo entender cómo es que la vida, le daba tan buen regalo, tal vez no lo mereciera…era hermosa.

Serena sonrió, por primera vez le miraba con unos jeans y una camisa simple…sin saco ni nada de vestir…ahora sí que parecía un simple mortal…-te ves bien con esa ropa.

Es domingo, no uso saco…-contesto el pelinegro…-Me dejas sin palabras y además usas un accesorio que me gusta mucho.

Ella se preguntaba que diantres seria…-no sé qué es…-contesto Serena.

Convers…-dijo el mientras la rubia le miraba los pies…era como si de pronto se hubiesen coordinado…ella se acercó y fue bien recibida entre unos fuertes brazos que además le besaron con delicadeza…

Desayunamos afuera…-menciono Darién mientras la rubia asentía.

* * *

Diamante estaba como ido pensando en que hacer en cuanto regresara de Italia, la verdad es que a pesar de solo tener ahí un día…deseaba estar en Sharon.

Emir llamando a tierra…vamos Diamante que te pasa…-le dijo un subjefe.

Lo siento estaba divagando en algunas cosas…-el chico sonrió.

Tal vez divagando en algunas curvas hermano…dime como se llama…-Diamante conocía a su compañero de trabajo y la verdad es que era uno de esos comunicativos.

No tiene nombre, solo pienso en los resultados de este proceso…-Emir negó con la cabeza.

Eres tan malo para mentir, pero allá tu…

Diamante solo se concentró en hacer otras cosas, siempre lo que más quieres se tiene que mantener en silencio…

* * *

Serena me dijo que me mudara de una vez…-dijo Rei sonriente.

Me parece tan bien eso hija, ahora ya seremos tres en esta casa…-contesto Gala sonriente.

Si, mis padres parten este fin de mes y no están del todo conformes pero…-

Pero entenderán porque te aman, además estarás con nosotras y ya verás que la pasaremos bien…podrás acomodar como desees mi vieja habitación…-contesto la abuela de Serena.

Lo se señora Marie…-dijo Rei sonriente.

Vamos no me digas Marie, dime abuela…-contesto Gala contenta de tener a una buena amiga de su nieta.

Está bien, me comento Serena que trajera mi cama y mis muebles…-

Sí, yo baje todo porque no puedo subir las escaleras y es cansado…pero ya traes todo en tu camioneta…-Rei asintió, ella poseía una camioneta de los años 70 una vieja Ford…

Neflyte estaba recogiendo su periódico cuando miro a su vecina Marie con una guapa chica de cabellos oscuros…era muy bonita…estaban conversando y mirando los muebles…

Se dio cuenta de que ellas estaban pensando en bajarlos, tal vez la chica podría pero su vecina no…dejo el periódico arriba del buzón y camino hacia donde estaban ellas.

Quieren que les dé una mano…-

Buenos días Neflyte, mira ella es Rei Aino y como vez ella vivirá aquí…nos podrías ayudar…

Rei miro al hombre y se quedó en verdad impresionada, era un tipo alto y bastante atractivo, además de que no era un simple chiquillo rebelde como Nicolás, tenía un precioso cabello castaño.

Claro que si…soy Neflyte…-dijo el un tanto atento con la chica…-tu vecino de allá.

Bien…lo tendré en cuenta…-contesto Rei mientras estrechaba su mano.

Si quieres te subes y me pasas el peso de las cosas, yo lo bajare…-Rei asintió mientras se subía y él estaba ahí demasiado atentón para ser verdad.

Hola Francis…-dijo Gala saludando a su vecina de toda la vida.

Que se ocupen los jóvenes, es la amiga de Serena verdad…-Gala asintió…-

Se mudara con nosotras…-

Es bueno una chica más en la casa Baker…quieres un poco de café…-sugirió Francis mientras nona asentía…-Nachito deja ahí…

* * *

Serena caminaba tomada de la mano de Darién quien lucía en verdad alegre…miraban todas las tiendas y ella solo se limitaba a decir que si a muchas cosas.

La gente les miraba como siempre criticándoles un tanto…pero a Darién esas cosas no le importaban y Serena literalmente se las pasaba por el arco del triunfo.

Me gusta este móvil señorita, creo que es perfecto para mi novia…-dijo Darién sonriente a lo que la mujer demasiado amable solo se decepciono un poco.

Serena se percató de que era un tanto más caro de lo que ella pudiese pagar…la verdad es que un iPhone siempre era una buena adquisición…pero el más nuevo…

Tal vez deberíamos de ver otros más…-el pelinegro negó, era el mejor y además igual al suyo.

Es el mejor Serena…-dijo el mirándole a los ojos y de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba imponiendo su voluntad….además de que estaba seguro que ella no podría costear algo así.

Es que yo no puedo…

Mi regalo para ti…-dijo el mirándole a los ojos y besándola lentamente…Serena solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos…

Salieron de ahí con un nuevo móvil…pero en Boston había mas tiendas donde comprar cosas y el necesitaba algunas personales que adquirir.

Tomaron un carrito y entraron al Walmart…Serena estaba ahí mirando, la verdad es que hacer un súper de alimentos tan seleccionados superaba mucho su expectativa salarial destinada a ello.

No nada…es solo que pensaba que estas siendo un tanto consentidor conmigo…-Darién se sintió un poco, mal sabía que ella trabajaba para su abuela y ella, tal vez pasaron malos días pero ahora sería distinto…

Serena, yo tengo al igual que tu un sueldo por mi trabajo y no me va mal…eres mi novia y puedo darme gustos para los dos…-era como si de pronto estuvieran ya viviendo juntos.

Suena como si estuviéramos casados…-él sonrió.

Qué más quisiera yo, así estarías en casa cuando regresara…-confeso el pelinegro mientras ella se ruborizaba…-Bueno tal vez nosotros vayamos más rápido que otras parejas.

Creo que aún falta tiempo…-contesto al rubia mientras pasaban a caja y el pelinegro pagaba…llegaron al departamento por la tarde.

* * *

Y quien te ayuda con la comida…?...-el pelinegro la miro tan linda acomodando la despensa que no deseaba ese día terminara.

No me mires con cara de cocinero porque no lo soy, la verdad es que solo puedo preparar cosas muy simples que me mantienen con vida hasta que ordeno algo.

Serena rio y es que la verdad no se lo imaginaba cocinando, además si la pasaba viajando tendría que comer en restaurantes o algo así…

Me ayuda la señora Winona, ella viene y mantiene limpio este departamento y de vez en cuando me cocina cuando coincidimos…ya la conocerás es una mujer encantadora.

Serena asintió y miro el reloj ya pasaban de las 5 de la tarde y se preguntó a qué hora se marcharían, la verdad es que deseaba descansar para ir al siguiente día al trabajo.

Ordenara una pizza, te apetece…?...-

Si…-contesto la rubia mientras tomaba una botella de agua y bebía, la verdad es que tenía mucha sed, le miro ordenarla…camino hacia el ventanal y abrió la puerta corrediza…

El frio de Boston le hizo recordar en donde estaba y lo dulce que Darién se había comportado con ella…la verdad es que ahora era cuando se preguntaba a donde llegarían con esta relación.

Una relación tan próxima como un fin de semana después de un escueto si…tiempo…el tiempo es oro cuando se tiene amor por dar a manos llenas y ella sentía que estaba lista para eso…

Segura…?...no tanto, la verdad es que le aterraba no ser lo suficientemente mujer para Darién…decepcionarlo le dolería mucho, tal vez el deseaba experiencia o una mujer mucho más complaciente.

La rubia respiro hondo y pensó en su madre, en lo hermosa que era…la verdad es que eran en esos momentos donde desearía un consejo maternal, recordó a Zafiro y de pronto se dio cuenta de que era un hombre también de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules…las historias suelen repetirse.

Sintió los brazos de Darién rodearle…-Sucede algo…?...-

No solo estaba mirando la ciudad…-contesto ella mientras miraba los altos edificios y el movimiento en las calles, mucha gente, algo distinto de Sharon con su tranquilidad absoluta.

Te gusta Boston…?...-

Creo que si me gusta, es solo que Sharon también tiene su pequeño encanto…-contesto ella.

Serena, quiero que me acompañes a Italia…-soltó sin más el pelinegro mientras ella se giraba para mirarlo.

Estas de broma…?...-contesto la rubia pensando que ella no podría costear algo así, es más su sueño era ir a Miami de vacaciones.

No, tengo que hacer algunos pendientes y estaré fuera por algunas semanas…la verdad es que no deseo separarme de ti…-Serena le miro con cara de sorpresa…

Darién yo no puedo dejar todo e irme a seguirte, la verdad es que tengo que trabajar y hay gastos en casa, además mi nona tiene reglas…creo que aunque yo deseara ir contigo no podría…-confeso ella segura.

Yo pienso que tenemos muchos problemas con todo esto del trabajo, tendré que hablar con tu jefe…-Serena se sintió estresada.

Mira la verdad es que apenas estas semanas estoy como subgerente y me ayuda mucho el trabajo, yo no quiero perderlo porque no hay otra manera de tener ingresos.

Serena, quisiera por un momento que dejaras de pensar en eso…si yo resuelvo tal vez con tu jefe algunas vacaciones tu iras conmigo…?...-

La rubia recordó a Joshua y simplemente negó que aceptara, ella ya podría disfrutar de un periodo de vacaciones pero dudaba sinceramente que ese hombre aceptara…-No es por eso, vamos yo no podría costear un viaje así.

Yo te estoy invitando Serena, lo único que necesitas es el pasaporte que me imagino tienes…-ella asintió, pues cada año lo renovaba.

No sé qué decirte…-

Que si, bueno que lo pensaras…-contesto el sonriente, la verdad es que deseaba decir que no pero que podría hacer si era una gran oportunidad de ir al extranjero.

Lo pensare Darién…-dijo la rubia.

Bien…no será pronto tal vez en un mes más así nos da espacio para seguir frecuentándonos…-contesto el pelinegro.

Sí, creo que debemos conocernos más…-contesto ella mirándole a los ojos...-Darién yo no sé si te sientas un poco decepcionado de mi…-soltó sin más la rubia, la verdad es que en ocasiones decía cosas que él no pensaba.

En qué aspecto…?...-ella solo se ruborizo y eso le encanto…-Serena, la verdad no podría negarte que estaría feliz de haberte hecho el amor…pero creo que vales más que eso…y cuando suceda será memorable para los dos…

Ella sabía que eso tenía lógica y lo abrazo mientras se acercaba para besarlo, sus labios tersos se apoderaron de una boca madura mientras se saboreaban con lentitud y el corazón palpitaba fuerte.

Darién sintió que estaba por desnudarla para besarle cada milímetro de piel…pero…fuerza…mucha fuerza…-Serena…no soy de hierro, no me tientes…

Ella rio feliz entre sus brazos y el simplemente se regocijo de ver esa alegría en su dulce rostro.

Comieron pizza y después de preparar todo partieron de Boston para llegar a Sharon…la verdad es que despedirse era algo tan difícil, acostumbrarse a la presencia de otra persona es muy fácil.

* * *

El pelinegro se estaciono ya entrada la noche afuera de la casa de Serena, lo cierto es que deseaba no despedirse de ella y regresarse a Boston…-No quisiera que te marcharas…

Serena sintió un hueco en el corazón, pero ella tenía cosas que hacer como el…-Lo sé, yo tampoco me quiero ir…

Escapemos de todo…-contesto Darién mientras ambos reían, la tecnología ahora los encontraría rápidamente y las obligaciones sumadas con responsabilidades se los prohibían.

Ahora tengo celular y podremos estar en contacto…-él se acercó a Serena y la beso apasionadamente, sus manos tomaron su bello rostro y su lengua fue gratamente recibida en su cálida boca, se deslizo lentamente mientras todos los sentidos se alteraban por ello.

En verdad como deseaba a esa pequeña mujer, que ahora estaba metida en su corazón…se separaron lentamente y la verdad es que estaban sus labios hinchados de ser tantas ocasiones besados.

Te quiero Darién…-dijo Serena sin temor mientras el solo se escondía en el hueco de su cuello deseaba aspirar su dulce aroma y quedarse con el grabado en su memoria.

También te quiero Serena Baker…-confeso el pelinegro, la verdad es que querer aun es distinto a amar, pero solo es un paso más.

Serena sintió que su corazón corría rápidamente…tan rápido que desmayaría por esas palabras dichas de sus labios…la nostalgia de pronto le invadió y sintió deseos de llorar, recordó que odiaba las despedidas…

Cuando nos veremos…?...-El pelinegro pensó que tendría que hacer en esos días…tenía que regresar a Boston y después a Sharon.

Mañana iré a Boston y tal vez no alcance a regresar, bueno ya veré que pasa…-ella asintió.

Es hora de irme…creo que mi amiga Rei ya se mudó…-contesto la rubia mientras miraba la vieja camioneta Ford en la cochera de su vecino Neflyte y eso le daba muchas dudas.

Y eso…nena…?...-ella sonrió.

Es que sus padres se mudaran a Canadá y ella se quería quedar aquí en Sharon…yo le ofrecí la casa….es mi mejor amiga…-

Tienes un gran corazón…-sin más la beso y sus brazos se apoderaron de ella…tan fuerte que sintió le tronaría los huesos, una mala maniobra y el claxon sonó fuerte…haciéndolos reír de pronto.

El pelinegro bajo del auto y le ayudo con las bolsas, le abrió caballerosamente la puerta, Serena le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios a modo de despedida…después de unos minutos ella estaba en casa rodeada por Rei y Gala…

Cuéntanos…-dijeron las dos mientras ella solo reía.

* * *

Darién llego a casa de sus padres y todo estaba en aparente calma, el único que estaba afuera era Artemis como siempre mirándole.

Bienvenido señor…-saludo el peliplata.

Buenas noches Artemis, alguna novedad…?...-el hombre negó con la cabeza.

Todo tranquilo, hace unos momentos su padre pregunto por usted…-contesto Artemis…

Gracias…que descanses…-el pelinegro entro a la mansión y respiro hondo un simple te quiero cambia la vida.

* * *

Hola chicas guapas y guapos…les mando un saludo, la verdad es que ando a las carreras, pero como ven con todo esto y claro el acopio de fuerza de Darién para esperar.

Suele pasar que cuando uno obtiene lo que desea de alguien después no lo valora como tal vez mereciera…no lo sé, aunque el tiempo es sabio y si quieren que funcione tiene que ser paso a paso…Serena dispuesta a todo claro pero con miedo…esperemos que se le quite pronto.

Les quiero agradecer de seguir la historia de Amor Añejo, en la ocasión anterior por prisas no les conteste sus reviews pero aquí junto lo que puedo, les deseo un feliz fin de semana o un feliz día…les mando un abrazo.

Aquí les contesto sus reviews:

 **Yusmariz**.- Mira que como dicen las mejores cosas siempre vienen a su tiempo, tal vez es que Darién aún cree que esto merece la pena conservar para cuando todo esté más sólido como tú lo piensas linda…esperemos que así sea y pues rápido si van, el con casi 45 primaveras y ella 19…pues tiene que vivir el amor como es…te mando un abrazo…y pues Juan Gabriel siempre quedara en nuestro acervo cultural un antes y un despues.

 **Erika Tsukino**.- Que padre que tu pudiste darte una vuelta, en fin ya está en la nave y feliz con los suyos…Si también note la diferencia entre la reacción con Diamante a con Darién, aunque hay química y todo eso, pero ahora sí que entro la razón al final de todo…te mando saludos linda.

 **Norma Angélica**.- Claro quedan muchas bellas canciones de Juanga y mucho por inspirarse para escribir más cosas lindas, Se nota que ambos están interesados y el calor claro que sube pero uno tiene que pensar más claro…hay que aprender a disfrutar un postre con tiempo…tiempo….saludos.

 **Patty a.-** Aquí esta espero que te guste linda, saludos.

 **Scarlet.** \- Muchas gracias por compartir tu historia conmigo, la verdad es que la vida es así y una sola, arrepentirse tal vez no sirva cada piedra en nuestro camino nos enseña algo, ahora un flor pues bueno…si también aquí recordando con cariño a Juan Gabriel…mira que tengo una historia que se llama 40 y 20 tal vez deberías de darle una leidita…espero que encuentre trabajo, lo malo es que me atraso cañón con las historias que quieren salir de mi cabeza es bien raro…muchas gracias por las flores linda…Aquí te dejo el nuevo capítulo y espero que te guste, creo que Darién ha decidido ir despacio para no echar a perder la relación…claro la verdad es que conocerse primero y verla a ella segura de esto…no sé qué pasara pero algo bonito tendrá que ser…un fuerte abrazo linda…

 **yssareyes48** .- Eso de tener a una mujer que defienda lo suyo a un hombre le gusta mucho y parece que a Darién le ha sorprendido bastante, ella la primer mujer que le da muchas primeras veces en su vida…saludos.

 **Guest**.- Ya veremos que pasara con Diamante más adelante por el momento creo que él está en su mundo de fantasía, el pobre piense y piense…Llega el momento en la vida Cuando los padres ya son grandes y comienzan a hablar de muerte con los hijos es terrible…ahora imagínate cuando ellos saben sucederá después de tantos años juntos…dios…espero que este te guste también…saludos.

 **anmoncer1708**.- La química aquí anda haciendo una pequeña explosión y más porque ambos están dispuestos a consolidar su relación…En ocasiones me siento la mala porque siempre me quedo en y…pero bueno al parecer los fuegos artificiales ahora no fueron encendidos, tal vez desean encenderlos juntos en otro tiempo…no lo sé…bueno te mando saludos linda.

 **Kotipelta**.- Gracias a ti por escribirme…espero que este frenon no te destantee como a Darién quien se fajo los pantalones y decidió esperar a comerse ese postrecito para más adelante, ya veremos qué sucederá con Mina y con Rubeus que ahorita anda muy calladito…saludos y bendiciones para ti también…

 **Stormaw** .- Que lindo que leas esta historia espero que te guste igual que las otras de Candy y Albert…te mando saludos linda…

 **liamoon tsukino** .- Gracias por las flores, pues al parecer Darién se ha tomado las cosas con bastante calma y esperemos que resulte porque si no capaz de que se comen la torta andes del recreo, me da gusto saber que sigues la historia…por eso trato de contestar los reviews…


	17. PRINCESA

**CAPITULO 17**

 **PRINCESA**

Venga suelta la sopa ya…-dijo Rei demasiado emocionada mientras Serena solo se limitaba a sentarse en el sofá…

Hija nos tienes en ascuas…-menciono gala mientras la rubia solo sonreía.

Me fue muy bien y me regalo un iPhone…-las tres gritaron emocionadas…mientras serena les mostraba el teléfono.

Dios este es el más nuevo y es carísimo…amiga tiene un hermano…?...-la rubia negó.

Es hijo único…-

Y es súper alto…no le vimos la cara pero está en forma amiga…-la rubia solo rodo los ojos, su abuela y Rei encajarían perfectamente ahora lo comprendía.

La verdad es que me la pase muy bien con él y no tengo más nada que decir, estamos conociéndonos…-

Te ves muy contenta hija…-dijo Gala mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Si me siento contenta…-afirmo la rubia mientras las tres reían…tal vez las cosas estaban siendo más rápidas de lo común, pero un hombre hecho y derecho no se anda con rodeos.

Y al fin cuando lo conoceremos…?...-pregunto la pelinegra.

Yo quiero aun tratarlo, él es un hombre ya hecho y él sabe lo que quiere, no es un chico que pase la vida tonteando…-afirmo Serena.

Los hombres mayores siempre traen la paz que como mujer necesitamos...eres como su princesa…-contesto Rei con un poco de nostalgia y al mismo tiempo alegría por su mejor amiga.

* * *

Darién entro al despacho donde estaba su padre leyendo algunas cosas en la computadora, enfundado con su elegante pijama…su bata de seda negra…-Buenas noches padre.

Hijo…pensé que no vendrías…?...-contesto Derek mirándole.

La verdad es que no lo deseaba, pero tenía que venir mañana me regreso para ver algunos pendientes…probablemente viaje a Washington…-

Hijo de tigre pintito…-contesto Derek mirando a su retoño, claro para los padres los hijos siempre serán niños…-Tengo ya firmado mi testamento, quedo listo ahora lo trajo Martin por la tarde.

Darién sintió un nudo en el estómago, esto de hablar con su padre acerca de la muerte la verdad le podía mucho…nadie nunca está preparado para cuando los padres tienen que adelantarse en el camino como solemos decir…

Es necesario que hablemos de esto padre…-Derek sintió de pronto que hablaba con su esposa.

Tengo 90 años hijo y sé que tengo que irme…no soy eterno tu tampoco y deseo que todo lo estipulado en este testamento se cumpla…no quiero dejar ningún problema y más cuando los parientes incomodos de la nada aparecen….-contesto Derek.

Mi madre sabe de esto…-su padre negó, pues Sharon siempre terminaba molesta ante el tema.

Mi amada esposa es una mujer muy sentimental, pero quiero que las cosas se hagan como lo deseo…la verdad es que no puedo negarte que me gustaría vivir muchos años más pero creo que me siento cansado.

Vamos padre no hables de esa manera, pareciera que estas por despedirte…-Derek negó, la verdad es que presentía que algo estaba por pasarle.

Solo quiero que todo quede como lo deseo, además yo…

Padre tienes que vivir más años, te prohíbo morirte…-Derek rio, como si dependiera de ambos una decisión divina.

Esto no es de prohibirse hijo, me extraña que sucedan las cosas así…eres un hombre preparado e inteligente…-Darién asintió.

Solo trata de pensar positivo, créeme que lo que está por venir no podrás siquiera predecirlo…-confió el pelinegro a su padre, pero que podría ser si él había vivido de manera esplendorosa, recorrió el mundo cuando joven y disfruto de todos los placeres de la vida…no podía darle una desilusión a su hijo así que le diría lo que deseaba.

No pienso morirme aun, quiero ir a Tailandia de nuevo y también caminar por la selva lacandona…-experiencias que vivió cuando era aún un simple chico de 20 años…tal vez ahora imposibles de vivir.

Padre, creo que necesitamos mucha energía para eso y agendarlo…-contesto el pelinegro.

Agendalo porque quiero hacerlo…-dijo Derek sonriente, la verdad es que Sharon sentía que el corazón se le rompía estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta y sabía que era mala educación, pero todo lo referente a su familia valía la pena.

* * *

Serena acomodaba como cada lunes las nuevas adquisiciones editoriales, estaba absorta en sus actividades…la verdad es que deseaba ahora mismo ser una mujer más productiva.

* * *

Quiero que me digas la información certera…-dijo Rubeus mirando a Tom.

No hay duda, Minelli Stevens llego a Sharon, Massachusetts y solo hay en este lugar algunas familias que se asentaron de manera definitiva…

Bien, entonces no estábamos del todo mal…-dijo con satisfacción el hombre de cabellos canos.

No señor…-Contesto Tom, la verdad es que tenía que confesar que estar con todo este tema después de tantos años era fastidioso…

Rubeus ansiaba el momento en que pudieran sus ojos mirar ese rostro al que una vez amo con locura, una locura que lo trastorno y no le hizo vivir feliz.

* * *

Entonces ya no tienes más nada que decirme…-Zafiro negó mientras su esposa solo se removía en su silla.

Quiero que confíes en mi…también quiero a Serenity como a mi propia hija tu sabes que hice lo que estuvo en mis manos para tenerla a salvo.

Lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo Zafiro…-dijo Mina alterada…-Pero tú sabes que allá afuera anda suelto ese loco y no quiero que le toque un solo cabello.

Confía en mí, ella estará bien…-Contesto seguro Zafiro…- Además ya existe una persona que esta con ella.

No entiendo…de que hablas…?...-la verdad es que hablar de amores en la vida de Serena era un caso que sucedió nunca, siempre fue una chica tranquila pero ahora la situación era por completo distinta.

Serena tiene una relación sentimental…-Mina se preguntó que eso no sería extraño para una chica de su edad y mucho menos una niña tan bonita como su hija, siempre se cuestionó cómo es que nunca antes tuvo una relación con alguien.

Es lo normal tiene 19 años y es hermosa…- contesto Mina seria mientras miraba con atención a ese hombre que quería tanto.

Serena está saliendo con alguien importante…-Zafiro no encontraba las palabras para decirle mas informacion, estaba nervioso y es que todo lo relacionado con su hija le ponía de nervios.

Deja de andarte con rodeos y dime las cosas en claro, es mi hija y necesito la información completa…-soltó con impaciencia la rubia.

Bien, tu hija sale con Darién Shields y el…-Como decirle a tu esposa algo tan delicado y más cuando tiene algunos brotes de histeria donde puede tomar un arma y tirar disparos al aire sin pestañear….

Zafiro por dios, haces que me enoje…dímelo ya…-

Él tiene 44 años…-Mina se quedó ahí como petrificada por la información, su hija la niña que dejo en Norteamérica para que creciera como una mujer libre y fuera feliz ahora mismo está liada a un tipo que podría ser su padre…era algo irrisorio…

Esto es una broma y no me gusta mucho Zafiro…-contesto la mujer de cabellos negros gracias al tinte con raíces rubias, Mina estaba por completo asombrada.

No lo es…tengo información de que recién comenzaron una relación, pero mira este es un hombre poseedor de una fortuna pues buena, es dueño de una famosa editorial, honesto y de una familia tradicional americana…en pocas palabras es un buen partido, incluso ha estado en revistas como uno de los solteros más codiciados de la sociedad norteamericana.

Zafiro ese hombre casi tiene tu edad e incluso es mayor que yo…como es que sucedió esto…?...-solto Mina sin mas, incluso era mayor que el desgraciado de Frederick.

Mira en esta revista aparece el…-Mina tomo la revista de sociedad y miro al pelinegro…la verdad es que para ser un tipo de esa edad lucia bastante bien, lo que le sorprendió un poco era un cierto parecido a Zafiro cuando le conoció.

Es guapo, pero no me gusta para mi hija…-

Tiene que gustarte, ese hombre es el seguro más valioso para que Serena este bien…-Mina no entendía nada, estaba bloqueada era mucha información para tan poco tiempo…-Rubeus no podrá tocarla mientras este con Darién Shields.

Mina miro a su esposo y no estaba del todo segura con lo que él decía…la verdad es que no le gustaba un hombre tan vivido para una chica tan tierna como su hija…respiro hondo leyendo mas de lo que decia de Shields.

* * *

Gala estaba limpiando su jardín con un poco de afán, la verdad es que estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y en su nieta…esperaba que al fuera muy feliz con ese hombre.

Buen día señor Marie…-le saludo Neflyte mientras ella se giraba para verle.

Buen día Neflyte, como esta..?...-hacia días se preguntaba en que trabajaba ese hombre que siempre estaba en casa.

Yo quería ver si tenía tomates verdes…-ella asintió.

Tengo un poco, la verdad es que casi ni siembro el clima aquí no ayuda como quisiera…-confeso Gala mientras se levantaba con un poco de dificultad.

Le ayudo…?...-

No es necesario, puedo preguntarle a que se dedica…?...-el hombre de cabellos castaños solo le miro con desazón.

La verdad es que ahora mismo estoy en un receso…después de mi divorcio no tengo cabeza para nada mas…-

Gala asintió, seguramente eso sería algo desgastante…-Lo lamento por usted…tiene hijos…?...

No, no tuve hijos…-contesto el hombre, era aún joven y apuesto no dudaba que encontrara a una persona.

Ya los tendrá…-dijo Gala sonriente mientras Francis entraba…

Hola buen día señor Neflyte…Marie quiero que me vendas unos elotes…-grito la mujer que caminaba con su inseparable nachito un coqueto perrito chihuahua.

Si mujer…-contesto a lo lejos Gala caminando con prisa.

Y usted que hará de comer ahora…?...-Neflyte se sintió de pronto fuera de tema, acaso le estaban considerando como una más del grupo.

Pasta verde…-contesto el hombre que a decir la verdad era apuesto, fuerte y distaba mucho de un amo de casa.

Qué bueno…deberías de salir más muchacho, conseguirte una novia tal vez sería lo mejor…estar solo tanto tiempo no es bueno….- solto sin mas Francis, claro desde que ella enviudo pues siempre estaba sola.

Ahora que le dices a Neflyte mujer entrometida…-dijo Marie, conocía a Francis y sabía que era amante de entrometerse en la vida de los demás.

Nada, le aconsejo que conozca muchachas…oye Marie deberíamos de invitarlo en la tarde al bingo…-gala negó con la cabeza.

Él es joven para andar en el bingo Francis…-

No es por decir nada, pero Marie consiguió un novio y más joven que ella…-Gala se sonrojo levente mientras Neflyte se sorprendió algo, pues era una mujer ya mayor…

Entonces creo que les tomare la palabra, quien sabe termine conociendo a la mujer de mi vida…-Francis sonrió encantada mientras Gala solo negaba con la cabeza.

* * *

Digamos que esta lista debe de ser enviada a este lugar…-Serena afirmo, ahora estaba a cargo mientras Joshua se tomaba la semana de vacaciones y debía de apoyarse en alguien.

Si, oye me estas sorprendiendo eres muy buena en esto…-Rei sonrió.

La verdad es que aprendí muchas cosas de computo con Nick…-dijo Rei un poco triste y es que a hace chico en verdad le quiso.

Lamento que las cosas con el no funcionaran…-

Aprendí a diferenciar entre un amor sincero a una chica para pasar el tiempo…-confeso la pelinegra.

Vamos Rei no seas tan drástica…-

No lo soy, pero te matan la ilusión y yo me veía ya con hijos y todo lo demás…-contesto la pelinegra apenada.

Era un tonto que no te merecía, además llegara el indicado ya lo veras…-

Pues ya no tengo prisa…-ambas sonrieron y siguieron con el trabajo.

* * *

No puedes traerme esta proyección de ventas…-dijo Darién un tanto molesto, ya que en Washington estaban teniendo un par de problemas por malos manejos.

Es lo que estamos teniendo como referente Sr. Shields…-menciono zalamero Néstor.

Sabes conozco este negocio de toda la vida…-el pelinegro le miro a los ojos haciéndole temblar…-algo pasa y tú sabes que yo lo sé.

Señor esto no es algo inventado es la verdad…-Darién trato de mantener la calma, ese hombre le estaba robando y la verdad es que la paciencia se le acababa.

A partir de ahora quedas relegado de tu puesto…nadie puede tomarme el pelo y fue esta la última oportunidad que te di…-la sala de juntas estaba llena de otros representantes y en cierto modo la ferocidad y habilidad de Darién en el negocio les aterraba…-

Pero Señor Shields esto es…Darién…-

Lo trataras con el Lic. Willis…señores me retiro…-Los presentes comenzaron a murmurar mientras que Néstor se sentó desolado, tal vez sus pequeños desvíos habían sido descubiertos…

Darién salió de las oficinas algo molesto, le dolía la cabeza y lo único que deseaba era estar en Sharon…quien lo diría ahora ansiaba regresar y abrazar a Serena Baker…aspirar su dulce aroma…calmar sus nervios y abrazarla.

El auto no se detuvo hasta el aeropuerto…ya en jet marco al celular de la rubia, necesitaba escuchar su dulce voz…-Bueno…-dijo Serena con sus melodiosas y calmadas palabras.

Como esta mi princesa…?...-la rubia sentía una cálida sensación en su pecho…

Muy bien y tu como estas..?..-Escucho como el pelinegro resoplaba, seguramente tenía un mal día.

Extrañándote Serena…-confeso avergonzado mientras ella sentía que se derretía como chocolate fundido.

Dices cosas que me hacen sentir muy especial…-contesto la rubia avergonzada.

Eres la mujer más especial en mi vida…-dijo el pelinegro sonriente…la azafata cerró la puerta del jet, la verdad escuchar a ese hombre decir esas cosas era como raro…

Señor tenemos que partir…-anuncio la chica con la que coqueteo un par de veces.

Si señorita…te llamare cuando llegue a Sharon…pasare por ti…-dijo el seguro.

Está bien Darién…-contesto el sonriente…-Con cuidado…

El pelinegro no podía evitar sentirse conmovido por las dulces palabras de la rubia…era encantadora y él estaba embobado…

Te quiero Serena…-sin más colgó y ella suspiro como cualquier mujer enamorada.

El pelinegro miro la ventanilla y recordó las palabras de su padre…estaba seguro de que la vida le daría más años…esperaba con ansias que su relación con Serena perdurara contra todo…y tal vez todos…

* * *

Viluy estaba tonteando por la mansión, los señores habían salido al club por lo que solo estaban sus padres, teresa, Laura la mucama y ella…

Subió sigilosamente al segundo piso, hacia años que no lo hacía se percató que no hubiese nadie y camino a prisa por el corredor hasta entrar a la habitación de Darién.

Las ventanas estaban con mucha luz y el aroma de ese hombre estaba en cada rincón…maderas y especies finas…era como si de pronto se sintiera extasiada de estar ahí…

Camino sin hacer ruido y abrió su guardarropa…era algo en verdad perturbador...paso su mano por las camisas perfectamente planchadas y colgadas ahí…se imaginó de pronto como seria desnudarlo…besarlo y hacerle el amor…

Sintió que la piel se le erizaba de solo pensarlo…suspiro profundamente y escucho a lo lejos unos fuertes pasos…sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

Quién demonios seria a esa hora…?...eran las 6 de la tarde y no esperaba que estuviera nadie más…-Señor entonces me indico que…

Que me comuniques con Alfred…tengo una demanda más por interponer…- esa era la voz fuerte del pelinegro, se suponia que estaba fuera que diantres hacia ahí...sintió que el corazón se le saldría por la marcha que tenia.

Algo más señor…-el pelinegro negó mientras Artemis caminaba y a Viluy no le quedo de otra más que meterse en el armario…afortunadamente este era enorme y podría pasar inadvertida.

Darién entro a la habitación y se quitó el saco…aflojo su corbata y se miró en el espejo…la verdad es que a pesar de todos los problemas que tuviera en el propio trabajo resultaba exudante ver la alegría que sus ojos transmitían…

El motivo principal…Serena Baker…suspiro hondo y camino hacia el baño…tendría que darse una ducha y comer algo para poderse marchar.

El teléfono de su habitación sonó y tomo la llamada…-Bueno…gracias Artemis…mi estimado Alfred hemos quedado con algunos pendientes ya tengo en trámite lo de Washington pero me gustaría que le dieras un seguimiento, así mismo tengo por ahí un problema con Los Ángeles y me gustaría reunirme contigo a la brevedad…claro…entonces el jueves a primera hora, gracias…-sin más colgó el teléfono y se levantó de la cama…

Viluy sintió la presencia de Darién cerca del amplio armario…se asomó por las rendijas de la puerta y pudo mirarle sin camisa…dios sintió que gemiría del simple placer de verle así…semidesnudo como un dios griego, una fina capa de bello oscuro cubría su amplio pecho, era perfecto…y ella era perfecta para él.

El pelinegro tomo su celular y marco…-Como esta mi princesa…?...-Viluy se quedó de pronto petrificada…-Si mi cielo, ya estoy en Sharon…aun no tengo que hacer algunas cosas y más tarde paso por ti te parece…no lo sé…entonces si…quisiera ir al parque tal vez…perfecto…si…te extraño…bye…-sin más colgó.

Viluy estaba por lo pronto petrificada ahí mismo en el armario, quien era su princesa y como es que esa chica era de Sharon…quién demonios era…de pronto se escuchó como abría la puerta lateral y ella simplemente se hizo lo más chiquita que pudo.

La peliplata contuvo la respiración y al mirarle cerrar la puerta al fin respiro…después Darién se perdió en el baño…cerró la puerta y supo que era hora de escapar.

Abrió sigilosamente la puerta del armario y salió a hurtadillas…rogándole a dios abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió de ella…afortunadamente no había gente en el pasillo, eso la hizo recuperar la compostura…la verdad es que ahora estaba más entusiasmada con Darién Shields.

Pero una puerta frente a ella se abrió…Artemis miro a su hija con cara de enojo…-Que haces aquí arriba Viluy…?...

Estaba buscando a mi mama y como no vi a nadie en la cocina…yo pensé que tal vez…-

Sabes que está prohibido andar por la mansión como si fuera tu casa, al señor Darién no le gusta esta clase de intromisión…ve a casa allá encontraras a tu madre…-contesto el peliplata molesto por como su hija se estaba comportando últimamente.

Lo siento papa, no pasara de nuevo…-Literalmente salió librada esta vez, claro estaba muy intrigada de saber quién era la mujer con la que salía Darién y a la que llamaba princesa.

* * *

Serena caminaba tranquilamente y se topó de frente a Darién…claro en el parque como le dijo…se acercó a el…-Hola como estas…?

Digamos que extrañándote mucho…-contesto Meloso el pelinegro mientras se unían en un abrazo…-Tu eres consciente de que siempre hueles tan bien…

No…eres el primero en decírmelo…-confeso Serena sonriente.

Un beso para este hombre abandonado…-la rubia se acercó y lo miro a los ojos sonriente…le beso los labios con lentitud mientras Darién literalmente la levantaba con sus fuertes brazos.

Ellos por completo distantes de todo aquello que pudiera hacerles daño, vivían su vida en completa tranquilidad y sumidos en sus pensamientos…estaban conociéndose…eso era la mejor parte.

Como te fue...?.- caminaron abrazados hasta la primera banca que encontraron, ella tomo asintió y el paso su brazo protector por su breve espalda.

No quisiera hablar de trabajo Serena...pero creo que bien, fui a Whasigton...

En serio...?...-La rubia sintió pena por el, trabajaba mucho y se miraba cansado...-Porqué no mejor te quedaste a descansar en tu casa.

Siento que no deseabas verme...-ella negó...

Claro que no, es solo que te ves cansado...-dijo Serena acariciandole la mejilla.

Con solo verte todo se me olvida, dime que paso con tu abuela...-

Nada, ya sabes me pregunto como me fue y pues le platique que estuvo bien todo...nada mas...-contesto la rubia sonriente.

Eres hermosa...-dijo Darien meloso acercándose a ella y besándola una vez mas...lentamente deslizo su lengua en su cálida boca y ella cedio...cedio ante el encanto de ese hombre...

Te quiero Darien...-solto sin mas la rubia mientras se recargaba en su pecho, eran momentos donde las palabras son mudas y los sentimientos lo dicen todo...todo...

* * *

Hola chicas chicos, les traigo el nuevo capítulo de Amor Añejo quiero agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de leerme y escribir un review…la verdad es que ahora si están sucediendo de pronto cosas más que implican a más personas de la vida de ambos.

Darién inmerso con su trabajo y con ello las responsabilidades que significan, como sabemos no todas tan buenas en verdad, mientras que Serena ajena a lo que su madre ahora opina del pelinegro…les mando un abrazo espere les guste este nuevo capítulo y les contesto sus rewievs.

Stormaw.- Creo que van a tomarse el tiempo porque si vale la pena a pesar de todo aquello que les rodea, ahora si que paso a paso tienen que irse aclarando punto sobre punto y todo se sabra a su debido tiempo…saludos.

Anmoncer1708.- Tu también me haces reír con el comentario, eso de los fuegos artificiales es único…pero antes de tanta pólvora por encender hay que por lo menos saber el apellido correcto de cada uno y de que familia vienen cierto…?...Gracias por las flores y espero que este capítulo te gusto…saludos linda.

Guest.- Que te digo, ahora si que hasta yo mismo me sorprendo con lo que sale de mi cabeza…espero que las cosas poco a poco se vayan resolviendo mientras estos dos se conocen…vale la pena creo yo…saludos.

Yssareyes48.-No quiero pensar siquiera que sucederá con Diamante, la verdad es que siempre le toca perder al pobre…en fin el que mal empieza mal acaba como dicen…mientras que Darién y Serena felices en su pequeño mundo…saluditos a ti también.

Yusmariz.- exacto…espero con mucha fuerza de voluntad porque siempre tener lo que uno quiere a la primera pues como que pierdes el interés…Serena eso si ella con miedo y todo pero con amor en el corazón…saludos.

Erika Tsukino.- Gracias...lo que me gusta en la vida es la sinceridad, si quieres empezar bien hay que ser honestos…tal vez a Serena por el momento todo le resulte manejable, no se mas adelante pero eso Darién ahí bien puesto y más con ese detalle de su novia…una bella doncella y el un viejo zorro plateado…ya veremos que sucede en Italia…Saludos.

Scarlett.- Eso del kokoro fue gracioso, espero después idearle alguna buena historia para tener mi conciencia tranquila al peliplata…en fin mientras a Darién yo creo que lo tendremos resfriado con tantas duchas frías pero pues vale la pena esperar a una doncella como esas…ya verás que todo fluirá y esperemos que la miel siga…un abrazo linda.

Norma angélica.- que linda, me gusta que la gente que lee mis historias se quede con un buen sabor de boca…ya veremos como ellos se acoplan y cuando llegue el momento todo será precioso…saludos.


	18. ASI ES EL AMOR

**CAPITULO 18**

 **ASI ES EL AMOR**

Me siento tan bien cuando estoy a tu lado Darién…-

Lo se…también siento lo mismo, desearía poder irnos y no regresar, la verdad me costó trabajo dormirme sin ti…-Serena se sonrojo intensamente mientras el pelinegro le besaba la frente.

Podría negar que me paso lo mismo a mi…la gente se acostumbra de manera pronta a la cercanía…-Serena pronto recordó la ausencia de su madre.

Te sucede algo…?...-

Solo pensaba, que hubiese sido diferente si mi madre estuviera conmigo…-El pelinegro no sabía que decirle, pues él tuvo la dicha de tener cerca a sus padres…

No pienses en cosas tristes…ahora estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa…-contesto Darién.

Lo se…-contesto ella disfrutando de la noche y la luna en lo alto que alumbraba el parque.

* * *

Nephrite estaba caminando por la panadería cuando se encontró con su nueva vecina…-Hola Rei.

Que tal Nephrite…espero que no te estorbe la camioneta…-el negó mientras solo decía adiós, la pelinegra se preguntaba como un tipo tan atractivo como él era tan cortante.

Y ese quien es…?...-pregunto Norman.

Un amigo…-

A ti también te están gustando los viejos como a Serena…-soltó sin más el ex interesado en la rubia.

De que hablas…?...-

La mire caminar del brazo con un tipo que podría ser su padre, la verdad es que no tiene nada de interesante…aunque claro trae un porshe.

Rei le miro con enfado…-Metete en tus asuntos norman, además mi amiga Serena nunca te hizo caso.

Ella se pierde de mucha diversión…-contesto arrogante el chico más ridículo de todo Sharon.

Largo que me enfadas…-sin más la pelinegra camino hacia la panadería, la verdad es que tal vez hacerle conversación a tu nuevo vecino que además te permite guardar tu camioneta pues…

Hola Cindy…-dijo Rei entrado a la tienda y buscando con la mirada a su víctima.

Rei…-contesto la chica de la caja sonriente mientras la pelinegra tomaba una bandeja para coger algunos panes.

Nephrite estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y la verdad es que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de una pelinegra insistente.

Tomo algunas piezas y se formó justo detrás de Nephrite…-Y ya estas lista para el festival.

Aun no sé si lo haga…-contesto la pelinegra, pues cada verano cantaba y ese tal vez sería el único donde no participaría con su talento.

Vamos siempre eres muy divertida y lo haces bien…-el castaño se limitó a pagar lo que la menuda chica le cobraba.

Gracias…-sin más salió de la tienda, Rei se sintió un tanto decepcionada pero siguió conversando con Cindy.

* * *

Serena miraba tranquila la luna, la verdad es que disfrutaba de la paz que Darién le transmitía…-Y que has pensado de acompañarme a Italia…

No lo he pensado aun…-confeso ella.

No lo dejes pasar Serena, yo quiero que me acompañes…-

La verdad es que sería la primera vez que viajo al extranjero…-Pues era verdad ya en su vida adulta ella no había salido de Norteamérica.

A donde te gustaría ir…?...-claro tener información de primera mano siempre es útil.

A donde me gustaría ir…?...tal vez te suene raro la verdad es que yo deseaba ir de vacaciones a Miami con la abuela…dicen que hace un clima esplendido y es muy lindo…

El pelinegro le sonrió, Miami era un lugar agradable y la gente era amable…tal vez estaban mejor las Bahamas o Hawái.- Es un lugar agradable y lo que dicen es cierto.

A ti a donde te gusta ir mas de vacaciones…?...-

Creo que las Bahamas son un lugar que me gusta mucho…-contesto el con simpleza, mientras Serena se cohibía un poco.

La verdad es que su conversación comparada con la de Darién era escasa, el un hombre letrado, instruido y conocedor del mundo saliendo con una chica que el único valor que tenía era su juventud…descalificarse en ocasiones es demasiado sencillo.

Te sucede algo…?...-pregunto Darién al verla como perdida en sus pensamientos.

Es solo que me preguntaba cómo es que tú y yo tenemos una relación, somos tan distintos…

No lo creo…-contesto Darién mirándole a los ojos mientras ella lo dudaba.

En serio lo crees, yo tengo sueños de una simple persona de…

Tu eres joven y aun no tienes experiencias…en ocasiones hay personas que tenemos la fortuna de nacer en esas llamadas cunas de oro…la gente lo tiene con cierta estigma porque vivimos rodeados de lujos y viajes exóticos.

Eso que dices es totalmente cierto…pero en parte no es verdad…-Darién miro a la luna.

Si, existen muchas posibilidades de conocer lugares hermosos y tal vez poseemos más oportunidades en todos los ámbitos…pero…

Serena sintió como el pelinegro la abrazaba con más fuerza…-También poseemos más responsabilidades y muchas personas dependen de nosotros.

Se compensa entonces, es como mi abuela dice entre más tienes más debes…-el pelinegro asintió.

Así es…yo me siento contento de haberte encontrado, eres una mujer con muchas cualidades que me gustan mucho…-sin más se acercó a ella y la beso lentamente degustando sus labios carnosos con lentitud…con deleite…suavidad y con el corazón acelerado…Darién era como un chiquillo enamorado.

* * *

Mina estaba mirando al horizonte mientras los frescos aires mecían las hierbas…la verdad es que cada día que no estaba con su hija le pesaba y mucho…respiraba con molestia y al mismo tiempo tristeza…eran muchas cosas las que justo ahora le sucedían.

Mama…mama…-grito un chiquillo de cabellos oscuros y ojos tan azules como Zafiro.

Aquí estoy hijo…-el pequeño le sonrió con un diente en la mano…era el segundo que se le caía.

Dios otro más…ese ratón de los dientes se quedara pobre…-

No es verdad, son millones de niños que tenemos dientes por cambiar…-contesto alegre el chiquillo ajeno a toda esa clase de sentimientos que su madre tenía la mayor parte del tiempo.

Espero que no te lo hayas arrancado, tal vez tu hermano te ayudo…-el negó imperiosamente.

Yo no le ayude mama…-dijo otro de los chicos de Mina, el chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos más claros.

Los conozco y siempre están liados ustedes dos…-ambos sonrieron, eran cómplices en muchas travesuras…-bien, colocaras el diente debajo de la almohada y mañana ya veremos qué es lo que el trae el ratón de los dientes.

Si mama…-Zafiro se acercó mientras su hijos se aproximaban a él contándole lo que paso…Mina se dio cuenta de lo hermoso que era vivir en paz y ahora con un esposo al que amaba tanto, tenía dos hijos productos de su amor y uno más en camino…lo que le angustiaba mucho era que su hija no estuviera a su lado.

Hola mi amor, como estas…?...-Mina beso los labios de Zafiro.

Me sentí un poco cansada el día de hoy…-dijo ella mientras Zafiro le abrazaba.

Venga tienes que tener más ánimo, no puedes estar triste le afectara al bebe…-Mina asintió.

Es solo que me acuerdo de mi hija y ese hombre que la sedujo…no lo sé…-

Zafiro miro a su guapa esposa a los ojos y sonrió…-Ella está feliz te lo garantizo, además no se lio con cualquier tipo.

Eso dices tú…tal vez me hubiese gustado un chico más acorde a su edad…-dijo Sincera.

A mi también me hubiese gustado eso, pero cuando uno se enamora lo que los demás opinen no importa…henos aquí enamorados y con dos torbellinos como hijos…

Y uno más en camino…-completo Mina.

Esperemos que sea una chica…tan guapa como su madre…-Mina rodo los ojos, los genes de Zafiro era muy fuertes y sus dos hijos eran casi idénticos a él…

Así por lo menos estarás seguro de tu hijos son legítimos…-el rio, mientras Mina le abrazaba…

* * *

Gala estaba sentada en el porche recordando con un dolor grande a su hijo…su único hijo, se preguntaba dónde estaría y como estaría…si sería feliz, tal vez regreso a buscarles….suspiro hondo y negó…

Buenas noches abuela, mira traje pan…-dijo Rei sonriente mientras se sentaba su lado.

Qué bien…y Serena…?...-

Ella salió con Darién…bueno eso me dijo…-contesto la pelinegra.

Es raro esto de que tenga novio…-confeso Gala preocupada por su nieta, la verdad es que ahora que estaba tan entusiasmada con la relación sentía que su nieta partiría pronto.

Ya se…pero ella es feliz y eso es lo más importante…cenamos…-Gala asintió mientras entraban a la casa.

* * *

Me gusta mucho este sabor…-dijo Serena sonriente, adoraba el pastel de chocolate.

Creo que te ves tan hermosa…-contesto el pelinegro acercándose a besarla, la verdad es que no les importaba que los demás les miraran.

Serena sintió que su cuerpo se erizo por completo, lo cierto es que tenerlo así de cerca le hacía que su estómago se llenara de miles de mariposas…revoloteándole en la panza.

El pelinegro se apartó para mirar el reloj, el no deseaba irse pero ya pasaba de la media noche…-Creo que es hora de que te lleve a tu casa.

Si, mañana tengo mucho trabajo por hacer…-contesto la rubia mirándole.

Bien…-Darién pidió la cuenta y el chico que les atendía la última vez que estuvo ahí le saco la nota y miro con disimulo a Serena, claro ella aun portaba el uniforme del trabajo, solo un saco puesto encima…pago y salieron de ahí abrazados como un par de adolescentes.

* * *

Artemis acudió a comprar un medicamento al pueblo para el señor Derek…se percató de que el auto de Darién estaba cerca de una cafetería en el lado oeste…la verdad es que solo tenía curiosidad por ver qué pasaba y que hacia el en esa zona.

La seguridad ante todo…manejo despacio y se quedó sorprendido de verlo abrazando a una chica…una chica muy joven tal vez de la edad de Viluy…lo cierto es que no se dio cuenta de su presencia y auto gracias a que ellos se besaban…sin importar más nada…

Ahora entendía ese brillo en los ojos de Darién Shields y su persistencia de estar cada noche en Sharon desde que regreso, recordó la casa que pidió que vigilaran…claro esa era la chica.

La chica que él estaba protegiendo era esa con la que se besaba, la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, tan joven como para ser su propia hija…giro y desapareció por la carretera para ir a la mansión.

Él no era quien para juzgar los actos de sus señores, incluso el mismo era mayor que su esposa por una década…este caso era similar al de los señores Shields…

Seria acaso la mujer con la que Darién Shields formaría su familia…pensó las cosas mejor y decidió preguntar algunas cosas a su contacto…claro para aclarar algunas dudas.

* * *

Me la pase tan bien…-dijo Serena sonriente.

Lo se…siempre las cosas más simples nos provocan alegrías…-contesto Darién mientras la admiraba una vez más y la besaba con pasión…

Serena sintió que su cuerpo respondía de manera más violenta, el calor que la cubría deseaba ser apagado…se separó de esos carnosos labios de manera incomoda…agitada…excitada.

Yo…Serena me cuesta tanto no hacerte el amor…-la rubia se sonrojo.- eres tan hermosa y tan mía.

No digas más cosas como esas…-comento ella, claro estaba a punto de sentarse sobre el…no sabía que sucedería pero deseaba tal vez…mas…mucho más que solo besos.

Mejor será que me marche…-dijo apenado el pelinegro pues su erección era casi dolorosa.

Me marcho…descansa…-sin más la rubia le beso en los labios y bajo a prisa del coche…la miro correr con su apretado trasero y pensó más cosas aun…aún más…

* * *

Señor aquí tiene su medicamento…-Derek tomo sus pastillas, la verdad es que odiaba eso de los medicamentos pero le mantenían vivo.

Es cansado…en ocasiones me pregunto cuándo es que terminare con esto…

No sea negativo señor, sabe que su esposa le necesita…-contesto Artemis.

Yo lo hago por Sharon y mi hijo, la verdad es que mi único deseo es ver a mi hijo con su propia esposa, no me importaría si no tuviera hijos…pero al menos saber que se queda acompañado por una mujer que le quiera.

Artemis solo trago en seco, claro que Derek conocía al peliplata desde que era un bebe y podría identificar hasta sus mentiras, secretos y preocupaciones…

Derek giro la silla donde estaba sentado…-Quiero que me digas lo que sabes.

A que se refiere Señor…-Contesto Artemis con un poco de nerviosismo.

Sabes a qué me refiero…sabes algo de mi hijo y no me lo dices…-la verdad es que eso de que alguien te conozca tan bien no es en ocasiones bueno.

Señor no quiero decir algo que no sea cierto, el tal vez esta solo pasando el tiempo por ahí…-

Confiesa de una vez, que estoy ansioso…-dijo Derek…

Artemis le miro a los ojos…-el señor Darién está saliendo con una mujer de Sharon, les vi hace unos momentos…

Eso me causa mucha alegría, las mujeres de este pueblo son hermosas.- dijo sin más el hombre de cabellos canos.- buen trabajo Artemis…buen trabajo…

Que están festejando…-dijo Darién mientras entraba al despacho, por lo que ambos hombres se miraron.

Nada, aquí que mi leal Artemis me ha dado una buena nueva con esto del esgrima…-mintió Derek, pero claro que había cosas que se mantendrían por así decirlo con bajo perfil.

Iniciaran las competiciones cierto…-

Así es señor…-contesto Artemis, claro ese era un tema que platicaron por la mañana…-necesita algo más el señor.

No, con esto que me diste es suficiente…buenas noches…-sin más el peliplata salió del despacho.

Darién tomo asiento y miro a su padre con algo más de alegría…-Que te sucede padre, te noto más entusiasmado.

Lo estoy, hay cosas tan simples que me hacen feliz…como estas tu hijo…?...te vez contento…-Darién solo se limitó a subir los hombros.

Nada en especial padre…-contesto el pelinegro ajeno a la verdad que su progenitor sabia.

Sharon se levantó de la cama y sintió que algo en el pecho le dolía…se mareo un poco…trato de calmarse…tenía que ser fuerte…fuerte para su esposo y su hijo…-Aun no es tiempo dios…aun no.

* * *

El mes había pasado sin pena ni gloria, Darién por su parte estaba mejor que nunca con Serena…su ir y venir a Sharon era algo extraño para su madre…Derek por su parte estaba feliz de verle así de contento.

Gala asumía que su nieta era feliz, ahora mismo era una chica más madura y más centrada, si antes siempre lo fue hoy en día más.

Rei por su parte estaba ahora mismo luchando con la necesidad de acercarse más a Nephrite quien siempre le sacaba la vuelta…pero…ella conseguiría acercarse…-Buenos días.

Hola Rei, estaba por comentarte si no quieres vender tu camioneta…-la pelinegra se entristeció un poco.

No es mi plan venderla…es una adquisición para toda la vida…-afirmo ella.

Lo siento, pero es que ocupare el espacio…necesito comprar un auto…-contesto él.

No te preocupes, aquí traigo las llaves…lo quitare de tu espacio.

Te lo agradecería…-sin más Nephrite camino hacia la casa, la verdad es que no deseaba más problemas y mucho menos relacionados con mujeres…en especial como Rei, si esa clase de chicas bonitas que consiguen todo por su belleza.

Rei sintió que las lágrimas fluían por su mejilla, un enorme nudo en su garganta…trago en seco y ella solo se limitó a encender la camioneta…

Nephrite miro que estaba yéndose contra la cerca…ella se la llevaría…se la llevo…-Demonios…chica estúpida…-salió de la casa listo para agredirla.

Rei, por dios toma bien la medida…mira te has…llevad…-se quedó callado mirándola sujeta al volante de manera fuerte, sus dedos estaban blancos por el agarre, en sus ojos había lágrimas, la verdad es que no se explicaba el porqué.

Vamos yo la estacionare por ti…-Rei se bajó y camino hacia la casa de Serena…la verdad es que esto de fijarse en hombres que la hacían miserable le partía el corazón.

Gala se percató del incidente…-Ven hija, es solo una cerca.

Si abuela…-contesto Rei mientras la abrazaba…-Nephrite se acercó con las llaves para ver a la chica si estaba bien, pero la miro caminar hacia la casa.

Disculpa el percance, arreglaremos tu cerca…-dijo Gala tomando las llaves.

Ella está bien…-la mujer asintió…pero ahora estaba intrigado por lo sucedido…Rei por su parte estaba triste…

* * *

El pelinegro se subió sobre el tierno cuerpo de Serena, los besos comenzaron más apasionados…deslizo su lengua en su cálida boca…era una delicia…estaba frotando su cuerpo contra el de ella…era una sensación por demás inquietante.

Serena se dejaba envolver por la necesidad de más y más…pero tenían que parar, las cosas estaban de pronto convirtiéndose en algo más caliente después de cada sesión de besos…más besos necesitaban caricias…

El pelinegro la miro a los ojos y ella solo suspiro hondo…su lengua se deslizo por su cuello…recorrió con lentitud mientras sus manos…cobraban vida…

Una de ellas tomo un bien proporcionado seno estrujándolo suavemente…esto era más de lo que él pudiese manejar…él estaba a punto…

Serena sintió esa presión en su entrepierna…ese era…el…el…-el teléfono comenzó a sonar con insistencia.

Darién beso a la rubia y su móvil no dejaba de sonar…estaban en Boston, en su apartamento…el había dicho ida por regreso…y ahora…casi estaban por hacer el amor.

Contesta Darién…-dijo Serena…

No quiero…-comento el pelinegro besándola, mientras sus manos se aferraron a sus muslos y ella gimió de placer al sentir como su amigo le rozaba el pubis.

Pero el teléfono no dejaba de sonar…el pelinegro se incorporó y se sentó…era de la mansión…-Bueno…que…?...el medico ya está allá…si, voy enseguida.

Serena se preocupó al verlo tan estresado de pronto…se sentó y acomodo su blusa, se acicalo el cabello…-Que sucede…?

Mi madre se puso mal…-dijo el pelinegro angustiado, la verdad es que todos estaban al pendiente de su padre, su mama nunca mostro estar enferma de nada y esto.

Vámonos entonces…-el asintió…minutos después salían de Boston…llegaron algunas horas más tardes, Darién dejo a Serena en su casa y salió a la de sus padres a prisa.

* * *

Hacen un escándalo de la nada…-dijo Sharon…

No es un escándalo, te has desmayado y ha sido un terrible susto…-reclamo Derek angustiado…como deseaba poseer juventud para el haberla alzado entre sus brazos como cuando joven.

Me siento mejor Derek, mira el medico ya me estabilizo y Luna está aquí también…-comento Sharon tratando de calmar a su esposo.

No lo creo…-la verdad es que era ahora que el gran señor Shields se daba cuenta de cuan inútil era sin su hijo Darién.

He venido lo más rápido que pude…-dijo el pelinegro caminando al lado de su madre…-

Lo siento hijo, no sé qué me paso…-Darién se sintió aliviado de verla platicando, lo cierto es que esa clase de desmayos traían consigo muchas malas noticias.

Nana dime que dijo el médico…- Luna estaba tomándole la presión al señor Derek, pues le miraba alterado también.

Ella necesita hacerse unos estudios de rutina, tuvo una descompensación de azúcar…es todo…-contesto Luna, claro que la verdad no se la diría de frente con un señor Derek alterado.

Darién sabía que eso era solo una parte de lo que en verdad pasaba…acaricio la mejilla de su madre y trato de calmarse.

* * *

Hola…donde están mis padres…?...-dijo Diamante mientras Viluy estaba preocupada.

Es que la señora Sharon se desmayó…fue terrible el señor Derek gritaba desesperado…-dijo la peliplata mientras Diamante dejaba las maletas y salía a la mansión.

Artemis fumaba un cigarrillo en la entrada, el susto de hacia unas horas fue mucho para todos…-Hijo haz regresado.

Me dijo Viluy que la señora está enferma…-Artemis asintió.

No te preocupes hijo, ella está estabilizada…no sabremos nada más hasta que vaya al médico para algunos estudios…está bien…-dijo el mirando a su orgullo.

Diamante sonrió tratando de calmarse, ahora estaba en Sharon y solo tenía una persona en mente…Serena…Baker…

* * *

Hola chicas hermosas, lamento que hasta ahorita subí el capítulo pero ando en entrevistas laborales y esas cosas…en fin dejo aquí el capítulo…la verdad es que aproveche que mi marido salió a comprar algunas cosas para terminarlo…

Las cosas se han puesto canchondillas con Serena y Darién…ahora sí que andan como adolescentes escondiéndose y faje que faje…pero han sido descubiertos por Artemis…claro y Derek que saco la sopa…ya veremos qué pasa con la llegada de Diamante.

Les contesto sus reviews:

yssareyes48 .- Claro que si, Darién es el indicado para Serena…bueno esperemos que la suegra sea inteligente y ceda…la felicidad de un hijo importa más que todo…saludos linda.

Anmoncer1708.- Así es, cada tema con su loco…los padres pueden diferir en ocasiones con nosotros por algunas decisiones que tomemos, nunca nada es suficiente ante sus ojos para uno, pero hay amor y del bueno…ni yo sé que onda con ese Nephrite…ya veré con quien estará…déjame pensarlo…Viluy con sus fantasías ridículas y la pareja beso y beso…saludos…

Yuzmaris.- Ese Rubeus está loco esperemos que Darién esté ahí presente con Serena para que nada malo paso, mientras que Mina dando su opinión como madre pero no pasa de ser eso…opinión…ya veremos qué es lo que pasa con la llegada de Diamante…hay tantas cosas que pasaran estoy segura e intrigada al mismo tiempo…te mando saludos linda.

Erika Tsukino.- Esa Viluy anda muy alzada la muchachita, pero ya veremos quien le baja este animo…Darién concentrado en estar con Serena, pero creo que los besos ya no son suficiente…faltan más cosas….huy!...Rubeus algo trama, a ver con qué tontería sale ahora, gracias por tu comentario y saludos.

Stormaw.- todos ahí confabulados, una madre celosa, un hombre loco y una chica enferma…de todo en la viña del señor como dicen…saluditos linda.

Kotipelta.- Un abrazo para ti también, gracias por tus buenas vibras…esto está para llorar…Diamante con ilusiones ya vencidas, mientras que Viluy pensando en grande claro impulsada por la ambición…Rubeus aun cargando un pasado ya pisado por todos y nuestra pareja ahí tratando de vencer el deseo ante el amor sincero…huy que cosas tan distintas…saludos.

Liamoon Tsukino…-Leí ya tu comentario anterior linda…muchas gracias por las flores…ya sabes que cada persona tiene un mundo en su cabeza…Mina opinando sobre lo que tal vez ella como madre desearía para su hija, la experiencia que ha tenido no desea que la pase Serena…por su parte Darién ahí al pie del cañón tratando de sobrellevar una relación buena…ahora si comprometido para que funcionen las cosas y Serena ella siendo centro de muchas personas sin saberlo…cuanto amor por dar…y por recibir…un abrazo…

Patty a.- Aquí está el capítulo, tarde pero sin sueño…saludos.

Scarlet.- Gracias por las buenas vibras, pues mira que Darién mas que puesto pero trata de hacer las cosas de manera clásica…aunque creo que Serena lo va a terminar seduciendo ya no son suficientes los besos con estos dos…no sé qué pase ahora mismo…Jajaja… Mina solo siendo madre protectora y Zafiro hombre consiente…todo equilibrado, Rei por su parte enamorada del amor…un abrazo para ti…

Norma Angelica…-Ya se, pobre de mí Diamante pensando en muchas cosas y sin oportunidad de nada…Darién el ahí luchando entre el hombre necesitado de placer y el amor sincero por una mujer…o sea Serena…Viluy anda perdida como Diamante aunque con ella el amor no es más que interés…saludos.

Jesss…-Listo…aquí esta…


	19. ABRAZAME

**CAPITULO 19**

 **ABRAZAME**

Diamante estaba sentado desayunado, su madre le miraba con atención…la verdad es que sus hijos eran su gran tesoro y amaba la manera que ambos le llenaban de amor su corazón, claro que era distintos…la verdad es que Diamante estaba echo a la usanza de su esposo Artemis.

Nunca tuvo duda de que se convertiría en una gran ser humano y un hombre importante, pero desde su perspectiva deseaba que su hijo volara solo…Depender de los Shields no era malo, pero tal vez lograr merito tan propios sería más orgullo que su hijo mayor.

Viluy se acercó con su cara de aun sin ganas de levantarse y solo se sentó…la verdad es que ella sabía que el trato que le habían dado a su hija fue en verdad perjudicial para ella…como en el simple motivo de que no hacía nada por su vida…nada era nada.

Y que piensas hacer ahora que has regresado…?...-

No tengo muchas opciones madre, tu sabes que trabajo con el señor Darién…-respondió Diamante mirando a su hermana con los ojos hinchados de tanto dormir.

No me refería a eso hijo, bueno solo quería preguntar si viajarías nuevamente…-el peliplata negó.

Termine con el proyecto que ya se implementó y ha funcionado como esperaba…la verdad es que me siento orgulloso de aportar algo a las empresas Moon…-contesto Diamante satisfecho.

Pero eso se tendrá que aplicar en todos lados…o solo en Europa…-

Tenemos que tener un margen de tiempo para ver en si resultados concretos…tal vez un par de meses más y yo volare por el viejo continente.

Que suerte tienes, conoces todo el mundo…-contesto con enfado Viluy.

Creo que la suerte la tienes tú, que solo se la pasa quejándose de todo y extendiendo la mano para que las cosas lleguen por si solas, juzgas sin conocer.

Que quieres decir…?...-contesto indignada Viluy.

Sabes que quiero decir, que eres una floja y estas desperdiciando tu vida, mis padres un día de esto te dejaran sola.

Luna miro severamente a Viluy, estamos esperando que te decidas ya que harás con tu vida…al parecer los señores se mudaran a vivir a nivel del mar…

Y eso que quiere decir…?...-dijo tontamente la peliplata mientras Diamante rodaba los ojos y Luna trataba de tener paciencia.

Tendremos que irnos a vivir donde estén los señores por ser nuestra obligación…-Viluy miraba con atención a su madre, pues ella seguiría con ellos siempre…-Pero tú no entras en esos planes.

De que hablas madre…?...-

La mansión sin duda permanecerá sola y tú no podrás permanecer sin hacer nada aquí…tienes que solucionar ahora si tu situación en la universidad…

Estas diciéndome que se irán todos y me dejaran sola, es injusto Diamante sigue viviendo aquí como ustedes…-reclamo la chica sin argumento.

Vivo aquí porque trabajo para el señor Darién, además yo espero también irme a vivir a Europa…-dijo Diamante claramente.

Los planes eran tan simples como separarse de los Shields una vez que Serena aceptara irse con él a ser felices.

De que hablas…?...- pregunto Luna, pues el ahora mismo estaba siendo la mano derecha del niño Darien.

De que también tengo planes de tal vez separarme y lograr eso que dices madre…

Todos se han vuelto locos y yo soy la única que se queda sin nada…-dijo Viluy.

Otra opción es quedarte aquí a trabajar en Sharon, la verdad es que el Señor Darién dudo que regrese una vez que sus padres se marchen…

Era una opción ridícula y absurda…Viluy suspiro hondo, darse cuenta de que todos estaban resolviendo su vida sin ella le dolía y más cuando sus planes estaban lejos de ser simplemente resueltos…su único objetivo era Darién Shields, pero el parecía que ni siquiera la conocía.

* * *

Darién estaba en la sala de espera para ver qué pasaba con los análisis que le habían realizado a su madre…lo cierto es que esta vuelta a Boston para su padre había sido agotadora.

Te dije que te quedaras en casa Padre…-

Es mi esposa a la que están revisando, no pienso dejarla sola…-dijo Derek haciendo acopio de las fuerzas que tenía, a pesar de ser un hombre físicamente bien conservado los años sin duda llegan a pesar.

Darién se dio cuenta de pronto de que eso mismo le pasaría a él…si Serena claro permanecía a su lado, le angustiaba en pensar que el dejaría desprotegida a Serena muchos años…

Jamás había pensando en ello, pero ahora mirando la situación en la que su padre se encontraba era desmotivante pero al mismo tiempo real y crudo.

Las parejas con mucha diferencia de edad tarde que temprano se desvanecen…Sharon camino tranquila mientras el medico caminaba a su lado.

Darién no sabía que noticia esperar del médico…-He regresado…

Que sucede William…?...-pregunto Derek mientras se levantaba para abrazar a su esposa, el medico les miro con pesar y es que no podría mentir.

Sucede que tengo un problema con el corazón…-contesto Sharon mientras Derek sintió que el aliento se le cortaba y Darién sintió que sus piernas no le sostenían.

Sucede que la Sra. Sharon ha tenido algunos problemas relacionados con su corazón debido a una arritmia que se hizo presente combinada por una subida de presión…tenemos que checar en los exámenes que más sale.

Esto es grave entonces…-dijo Derek con un mal sabor de boca, quien diría que ella tanto le cuidaba resulto estar enferma.

Requiere de cirugía…-el medico los miro, los conocía de toda la vida pero dar un diagnostico aventurado era absurdo.

Lo primero que tenemos que esperar son los resultados, nos basaremos en ellos para poder aplicar un tratamiento…mientras tanto desearía que Sharon guarde reposo, omitía situaciones que le propicien excitación y estar controlada de la presión.

Bien, pues entonces con esta receta surtiremos lo que nos indica y esperaremos más indicaciones…-afirmo Darién mientras Wiliam asentía.

Si me disculpan, entro a una cirugía…-

Gracias William por hacer un espacio para atender a Sharon…-dijo Derek, pues hacer una cita con uno de los mejores cardiólogos del país.

Es un honor para mí…-sin más se despidió de todos y se siguió a sus labores médicas.

Vamos estoy bien, ahora mismo me siento algo cansada pero no pasa nada…-dijo Sharon…-quiero irme a casa.

Madre creo que lo mejor será esperar…-

Esos resultados podrían tardar varios días y nosotros preferimos estar en casa…-dijo Derek, sabía que su esposa aun tenia energía de sobra y el deseaba descansar.

* * *

Perfecto…-contesto Darién algo molesto, pero que más podría hacer si su madre le pedía regresar a casa donde el sabia estaría mejor atendida, además deseaba ver a Serena esto se le estaba haciendo en verdad difícil de pasar.

Sí, señor paga en caja con este ticket y recoge en paquetería…hasta luego…-

Diamante se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa…-Hola Serena Baker.

La rubia se sorprendió mucho por la presencia del peliplata, la verdad es que ella pensó había partido para no volver…-Que haces aquí…?...- dijo sin más…

Es una recepción algo fría…-contesto Diamante mientras ella le miraba con atención, la verdad es que era muy apuesto y ahora con ese tono apiñonado se veía mejor.

Lo siento, es que pensé que no te vería mas…-dijo de manera honesta la rubia…

Tuve que salir a Italia por algunas cuestiones de trabajo…pero regrese apenas este fin de semana y dime como haz estado…-

Bien gracias, te sienta bien un poco de color…-contesto la rubia.

Pase un fin de semana en la playa es todo…-dijo el peliplata sonriente.

Qué bueno, en que puedo ayudarte…-sin rodeos dijo la rubia sacando de onda a Diamante, pues al parecer ella estaba demasiado ocupada.

Puedo invitarte a comer…-la verdad es que Serena estaba más linda de lo que recordaba, había cierto brillo en sus ojos que le deslumbraba.

Lo siento, yo no podría a salir a comer contigo…-Diamante de pronto se sintió rechazado y al mismo tiempo desconcertado, tal mal fue su acción que ahora ella deseaba no verle siquiera.

Hice algo malo nuevamente…-ella sonrió.

No…es solo que…-

Serena me dijo Norman que necesitan una edición especial por línea…-

Cual libro es…?...-Rei le entrego el papel a la rubia mientras esta recordaba tenían, las ediciones especiales siempre se guardaban por el alto costo que estos tenían.

Existen dos pero su precio está en 1,500…-Rei abrió los ojos era mucho dinero para un libro con fotos.

Carísimo…-Serena asintió mientras la pelinegra caminaba a prisa…

Entonces…- la rubia suspiro hondo, pero ahora mismo ella tenía mucho trabajo y estaba preocupada por Darién, la verdad es que envolverse en otro lio no era sano.

Mira, eres un chico encantador….tal vez las cosas entre nosotros solo no se dieron, no podría salir contigo porque yo ahora mismo tengo una pareja y quiero tener ese respeto…-contesto la rubia.

Diamante con cada palabra que salía de su boca sentía que algo dentro de él se rompía un poco, la verdad su estómago se contrajo ante lo que ella decía…una pareja, un hombre que ahora mismo estaba poseyendo lo que deseaba tanto.

Quieres decir que tienes novio…?...-ella simplemente asintió, la verdad es que no pudo explicarse que era lo que en la mirada de Diamante se reflejaba.

Lo siento, no deseo darte falsas esperanzas, la verdad es que yo estoy muy contenta con él y no desearía perder mi relación por algún mal entendió.

Lo entiendo, creo que el respeto es fundamental en una relación formal…-dijo Diamante con un hilo de voz…-bueno pues no te quito más tu tiempo y suerte.

Serena ni siquiera se despidió de Diamante, pues salió de ahí rápidamente…-No puedo creer que lo compraran ese libro...-dijo Rei acercándose a la rubia.- paso algo…?

No lo sé, yo solo le dije la verdad…-

Creo que le rompiste el corazón…-soltó la pelinegra mientras Serena negaba.

No lo creo, ni siquiera salimos como para que pasara algo así…-contesto la rubia preocupada por lo que Rei decía.

Tal vez regreso porque le interesabas Serena, pero ahora sí que en el corazón no se manda…lo comprendo…-dijo Rei con pesar, pues ella estaba enamorada de un hombre que le despreciaba.

Serena trago en seco, lo que menos deseaba era ocasionarle pena a ninguna persona…pero que podría hacer ella cuando su corazón era de un solo hombre…Darién Shields.

* * *

Diamante tomo el volante fuertemente y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos…la verdad es que jamás imagino tener que pasar por una situación como esta.

Claro es que nuevamente la vida le estaba colocándole en su sitio…había sido un completo estúpido al creer que solo por sé quién era ella caería entre sus brazos, caer en cuenta de que la vida no era así de fácil.

La duda de pronto le invadió la mente, que clase de hombre seria con el que ella saldría…ella deseaba un caballero andante y al parecer ninguno hasta hacia unos meses cumplía sus expectativas…suspiro hondo tratando de calmarse.

Era inevitable reírse cuando había sido bateado por segunda vez, el que hacía unos días tuvo entre sus brazos a una hermosa Italiana…ahora en su pueblo rechazado una vez más por la mujer que se le había metido en el corazón.

Serena Baker esa dulce mujer que deseaba incluso desposar y convertirla en su razón de ser…sintió como su estómago se contraía otra vez y encendió el auto, de nada servía ponerse mal en la calle…necesitaba aire…mucho aire.

* * *

Necesito…germen de trigo…Sra. Marie…-gala le sonrió a su vecino y cliente habitual.

Nephrite, déjame ver si están buenos aun…-contesto la mujer caminando hacia su casa, la verdad es que un cliente así merecía la pena conservarse…-Tengo uno solamente…necesitas alguna otra cosa más.

Me comento Francis que vendes aderezos orgánicos…-

Esa mujer no se le escapa nada, tengo algunos más bien caseros…pero déjame darte una muestra yo los hago pero no para vender como tal…

Es por pedido o algo así…-gala asintió, camino hacia la casa y salió con un par de frascos pequeños…

Toma, los pruebas y ya me dices si necesitas alguno en especial…solo hago para un par de personas…-Neprhite le pago y camino un par de pasos.

Sra. Marie, quisiera preguntarle cómo esta Rei…?...-

Pues ella está trabajando…-contesto escuetamente Gala, la verdad es que no creía que esa niña fuera para ese hombre con tantos problemas.

Bien, bueno…gracias…-sin más Nephrite camino a su casa…

* * *

Luna estaba preparando la comida, la verdad es que esto de esperar unos resultados era inquietante…pero lo único que podría hacer era tener a los señores bien atendidos.

Darién estaba en casa de sus padres un tanto agobiado, la verdad es que llega un momento en la vida donde no esperas siempre buenas noticias y más cuando su padre tenía 90 años…su madre 75 años…lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era tener a Serena a su lado para que le dijera que todo estaría bien.

Hijo…ven…-dijo Sharon mientras el pelinegro se acercaba a ella, había regresado algo agitada.

Madre trata de calmarte…-

No tengo nada, solo me preocupa mucho tu padre…-el asintió mientras le tomaba la mano.

A mi padre le preocupa mucho su esposa y está algo agobiado, de nada sirve que tú te esfuerces de más…-contesto el pelinegro.

Lo sé, es solo que nunca pensé en que me enfermaría…

Dime la verdad, tienes tiempo sintiéndote mal…?...-Sharon hacia algunos meses sentía molestias en su corazón, pero no trato de darle importancia…ahora era distinto.

No quería preocuparte, pero tú sabes que tu padre ha estado enfermo y yo pues no pensé que esto fuera malo, como sabes tu abuelo fue intervenido a corazón abierto y tu abuela murió de un infarto.

En verdad que tus respuestas lejos de ser alentadoras resultan demasiado drásticas…-dijo Darién con cara de molestia.

Lo siento mi amor, pero es que tú sabes que yo soy demasiado sincera…-ambos se miraron…-siento pesar porque tengas que pasar por estas responsabilidades de lidiar con un par de viejos enfermos…

Madre no digas eso…son la única familia que tengo…-

Lo sé y no tienes idea de cuanta culpa siento por ello…-dijo con sinceridad Sharon.

No entiendo a qué te refieres con eso madre…-contesto el pelinegro con duda.

Mi más grande temor es que te quedes solo Darién, yo intente darte un hermano pero ya no pude…quisiera que buscaras tener tu propia familia, no podría descansar en paz sabiendo que estas tan desprotegido…-confeso Sharon, ese en verdad era un miedo enorme.

No estaré desprotegido y también quiero una familia para mí, quiero darte nietos…muchos nietos y necesitas ponerte fuerte…-dijo él.

Me dices lo que quiero escuchar Darién…-

Madre no quería decir nada, pero estoy saliendo con una mujer que me tiene entusiasmado…-confeso sin más.

En verdad…como es ella…?...-pregunto Sharon sintiéndose de pronto muy bien.

Es una mujer hermosa, de cabellos como oro de sol y unos ojos azules como el mismo cielo…una sonrisa encantadora y me tiene loco…-

Dios santo, padre celestial…mi hijo está enamorado…-el pelinegro rio ante la mirada picara de su madre…-en verdad estás enamorado…

Creo que es así….-contesto Darién, no tendría por qué negar lo que estaba pasando con su vida.

Hijo…me siento tan contenta con esto que me dices…ella ha de ser una chica magnifica, puedo decirte que algo notaba raro en ti…pero no sabía si sería por una chica modelo de nuevo.

No, ella es una mujer muy distinta a todo aquello que alguna vez yo preferí…la verdad es que creo te encantara…-

Tráela a casa, quiero conocerla ya….-dijo Sharon contenta.

Aun no es tiempo…nosotros estamos tratándonos y quiero que las cosas salgan bien.-afirmo Darién.

Entonces esto en verdad es importante…sabes ni siquiera vi en ti esa mirada cuando estabas con Beryl…-comento su madre mientras el aceptaba.

Cuando salía con ella, mi vida era otra ahora con mis años recorridos sé que es lo que necesito en mi vida…-

Siempre la madurez te trae a la vida lo mejor…tu padre era un hombre mayor que yo, pero a pesar de mi negativa el me encanto…mírame aquí…a su lado…-

Lo se madre, solo quiero que estés contenta y te concentres en tu salud…-

Ahora más que nunca hare todo lo que el doctor diga…tengo una ilusión…-el pelinegro sonrió, la verdad es que deseaba de corazón que las cosas con Serena se dieran como esperaba.

* * *

Diamante estaba mirando el ocaso…sonrió de lado esto se sentirse sin esperanzas en ocasiones es agotador…-Que pasa hijo…?...-dijo Artemis sacándolo de su miseria.

Nada padre, como está la señora Sharon…-

Pues ahora mismo está muy contenta…al parecer el señor Darién le dio una buena noticia y ni siquiera parece enferma…-

Es bueno para que recupere sus ánimos…-contesto el peliplata.

Así es, pero al que veo sin ánimos es a ti…algún problema de amores…-Diamante miro a su padre un poco sorprendido.

Lo se hijo, también fui joven como tú y me enamore algunas veces…-

No es eso…solo cosas sin tanta importancia…-

Hijo, mi único consejo es que nunca entenderás a una mujer, ellas son lo más hermoso de la creación pero también lo más aterrador…son perfectas pero al mismo tiempo ellas se creen miserables, aman con locura y odian con más fuerza…pero dentro de todas las que pasen por tu vida habrá una por la que valdrá la pena arriesgar la vida…

Suena algo drástico…-contesto Diamante con una sonrisa.

Dímelo a mí, haz visto a tu madre enojada…-

Da miedo…-dijo el peliplata mientras ambos comenzaban a reír…

Pero no sabría que hacer sin ella en mi vida, tengo a una mujer insustituible…-

Si mi madre es una gran mujer…espero tener la fortuna de encontrar a una como ella…-

Lo harás sé que lo harás…-contesto Artemis…

* * *

Gala miraba el televisor en compañía de Rei…-Sabes quién pregunto por ti…?...-la pelinegra negó…-Nephrite.

Y que quería, cobrarme por la reparación de su cerca…-dijo con un poco de molestia la pelinegra.

No hablamos de ello, pero me dijo que como estabas…-Rei estaba molesta con ese hombre, la verdad es que no sabía cómo es que ella se había fijado en él.

Y que le contesto abuela…?...

Que estabas trabajando…-las dos se miraron y comenzaron a reírse…Serena bajo las escaleras…- a dónde vas hija…-

Saldré con Darién, recién me marco…-contesto la rubia colocándose el abrigo.

Suerte…-dijo Rei mientras la puerta se escuchaba cerrarse…

* * *

El pelinegro le esperaba afuera del auto…-Hola…estas bien…?...-pregunto la rubia…

Abrázame muy fuerte amor…-dijo el mientras Serena le abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas…la verdad es que algo pasaba y no era bueno, Darién siempre estaba al pendiente de sus padres.

Sucedió algo mi amor…-

Que puedo decirte, lo único que quisiera es que me abrazaras…mi haces mucha falta…-ella sonrió mientras se acercaba a sus labios y comenzaban a besarse lentamente…tiernamente y el ritmo de sus corazones se tranquilizaba con la presencia del otro.

Darién tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la miro a los ojos…-Te quiero tanto Serena, que ahora mismo sería capaz de robarte para no dejarte partir nunca.

Darién…no digas esas cosas, la verdad es que me es tan difícil separarme de ti…

Sientes entonces lo mismo…-ella asintió…-te quiero.

También yo, dime que paso con tu mama…-

No quiero hablar de eso…-

Tu estas bien…-el negó abrazándola fuertemente y levantándola del suelo…-

Ahora que estas a mi lado estoy mucho mejor…-dijo el sonriente…-vámonos a Boston…

No puedo, tengo que trabajar mañana…-contesto la rubia mientras le besaba los labios…

Vámonos…-

No puedo…no seas así Darién…-la verdad es que estas confesiones le hacían deseosa de hacerlo.

Ya no quiero separarme de ti…-confeso Darién mientras ella miraba en sus ojos necesidad, estaba pasando por un momento difícil en casa.

Tal vez el fin de semana…-el negó, tendría que salir algunos días.

Me marchare por el fin de semana y regreso el martes…-

En verdad…?...

Sí, tengo que resolver algunas cosas del negocio…-contesto el pelinegro.- me encantaría llevarte, pero siempre estás tan ocupada…espero que tengas espacio para irnos a Italia.

Pensé que se te había olvidado…

No…no se me olvido es solo que he tenido algunas cosas que hacer…no aceptare un no por respuesta…-Serena entendía que esa era una oportunidad para conocer un país tan hermoso como ese y además tal vez…ser de Darién.

Lo resolveré…-sin más se unieron en un apasionado beso.

* * *

Hola chicas hermosas, lo siento quisiera haber publicado antes pero me enferme fatal así que el lunes y martes me lo pasé mal, ahora me siento mejor…pero ayer me la pase entre acostada y levantada con un dolor de huesos…no fue dengue gracias a dios pero una gripe y tos…fatal.

Las cosas se acercan poco a poco a una nueva fase, Diamante con el corazón roto…recuerdo cuando a mí me paso y te sientes fatal, en los hombres es doloroso también solo que ellos siempre se hacen los fuertes como en este caso verdad…Darién soltó la sopa sobre una hermosa mujer con su madre y por otra parte Serena apunto de acceder, quiere probar el fruto prohibido.

Les mando un saludo y gracias por su paciencia, ya me siento mejor espero actualizar lo que me falta…les contesto sus reviews:

Yssareyes.- imagínate haz de cuenta los cacharon casi a punto y los frenaron en seco, pero ya habrá más oportunidades para estos pillos…saludos.

Yusmariz.- Yo también ya quiero juegos artificiales, pero que ella ceda…con mina pasa lo que dices siente culpa por no estar con su hija como ahora con los hijos que procreo con Zafiro…Diamante por su parte pensando en una vida que no es, ahora sí que volando la imaginación pero en el corazón no se manda y Darién le ha ganado el mandado…también pienso en Frederick, que paso con él no lo sé…Rubeus aún sigue preparando algo no lo sé…te mando saludos gracias linda.

Anmocer1708.- Me reí con lo del papa de Serena, la verdad es que no sé dónde ande ese hombre…bueno ya veremos en qué momento aparece si es que aparece…Mina está sintiéndose culpable por dejar a Serena y tal vez no darle lo que a sus pequeños hijos sí, es difícil pero necesario y pues cuando ves que un viejo lobo de mar sale con tu hija pequeña pasa esto de no aceptar las relaciones…en fin…Diamante pues creando castillos y de pronto zaz se le cayeron, me dan ganas de abrazarlo…Nephrite solo tratando de no meterse en líos de faldas al parecer no quedo bien parado en su anterior relación, Sharon pues tu sabes ahora feliz con la noticia al igual que Derek…esperemos que el arroz se cueza y estos dos logren crear lo que anhelan …saludos linda.

Guest.- Si, pues Mina era muy joven cuando dejo a Serena en Norteamérica y ella también reharía su vida con ese bombón de Zafiro…esperemos que en un futuro todos se conozcan…Diamante pobre…el solo está aquí para ver pasar a la rubia de sus sueños….saludos.

Erika Tsukino.- Sharon esperemos que salga bien de esto y más con el apoyo de su hijo Darién quien está mejor que nunca con Serena van avanzando pero aun así van rápido…Mina pues lidiando con una vida difícil por un lado dejar a su hija que aún sigue como dices tú en peligro, pero por otro lado Darién es su boleto para que ella este bien…Diamante aquí solo mirando el pobre…ojala que todos avancen…ya veremos qué pasa, te envió saluditos linda…

Stormaw.- Me hiciste reír con eso de la olla de presión…hay cosas que por sí solas se dan pero creo que Darién a su edad necesita tomarse esto en serio…aunque enamorado está el hombre…Diamante tal vez pensando en mil cosas el pobre pero no es lo que quiera si no lo que Serena sienta y ella siente cosas por Darién ni modo así es la vida…gracias linda por tus deseos.

Jess.- Que padre que leas más historias, me siento contenta de que te gusten algunas otras…Pues Rubeus aparecerá y veremos que hace, Nephrite siento que está siendo un tanto precavido, Rei no es la chica más madura que esperamos pero al menos entendió en su mala experiencia…diamante ahí será como una sombra pero no se que pase mas adelante, y 26 años es toda una vida…pero a final de cuentas lo que vivas hay que disfrutarlo…saludos linda.

Liamoon Tsukino.- Felicidades por tu cumpleaños espero que te lo hayas pasado de lo mejor, ahora si como dices en una relación de personas más madura la pasión es pieza clave ya ser novios de manita sudada no es suficiente…pero Serena es más pequeña y Darién desea comerse ese dulce a su tiempo…tal vez hacerlo de manera arrebatada no sea lo mejor, pero igual ya pasara lo que tenga que pasar…diamante pues pensando en lo que él quiere, no toma en cuenta lo que Serena siente y en un mes pues muchas cosas pueden pasar no lo crees…?...saludos para ti también.

Scarlet.- Que linda con comentar, la verdad es que si me doy cuenta de eso porque considero a todas las personas que me escriben un comentario, por eso trato siempre de contestar sus reviews…Mina es joven aun y se consiguió un marido con deseos de tener su propia familia, por lo que veo van rápido, Rubeus ahorita no se piense pero aparecerá tarde que temprano lo se…Nephrite pues aun pienso de quien será el emisario y la verdad es que el si está siendo injusto con Rei, pero esta chica puede que le intimide…Sharon ya está feliz como Derek por una gran noticias y pues espero que este capítulo te gusto y gracias por seguir comentando aprecio mucho eso…saludos.

Patty a.- Cada día se pondrá mejor y mas ardiente…saludos…


	20. NOCHE DE RONDA

**CAPITULO 20**

 **NOCHE DE RONDA**

Hola querida, como amaneciste hoy…?...-pregunto Derek mientras miraba a su esposa rebosante y alegre como hacia algunos años.

Buen día Derek, me siento feliz…-respondió Sharon sonriente, la verdad es que saber que su hijo estaba enamorado le hacía sentirse dichosa…ahora él conocía ese motor de vida.

Me podrías decir la buena noticia, eres una mujer nueva…-dijo el hombre caminando despacio para sentarse.

Digamos que recibí una gran noticia y estoy feliz…feliz porque tal vez antes de lo que pensemos nuestros sueños se cristalicen…-contesto Sharon.

Vamos mujer explícate, no entiendo nada de nada…-su esposa le miro con una gran sonrisa y solo negó con la cabeza.

No pienso decir nada para que todo se dé como esperamos…dios es tan grande y la esperanza es lo último que muere.

No entiendo nada y al parecer no me dirás tampoco de que se trata…-Sharon negó con la cabeza mientras se amarraba el cabello…-Bueno pues si ha servido para que te sientas mejor es una alegría para mí.

Derek te amo…

También te amo esposa…-contesto el hombre de cabellos blancos y sonrisa franca.

* * *

Diamante estaba distraído la verdad es que ahora mismo no sabía ni en que pensar, se sentía agobiado por todo lo que había sucedido con Serena…pensar y pensar no le solucionaba nada.

Cuanto hubiese deseado hacer las cosas bien desde un principio, tal vez ahora mismo el seria quien gozaría de su compañía, de sus besos, de sus caricias y su amor…tonto…

Arrogante y estúpido esas eran dos palabras que le quedaban perfecto al calce, como se guio de manera tan soberbia con una mujer como Serena, creyó que tal vez podría ir por la vida como un fastuoso pavorreal…caminando lentamente mientras lucia sus esplendorosas y coloridas plumas.

Respiro hondo y sintió ese vacío en el pecho…algo llamado mal de amores…mal de amores que pendejada en verdad…pero a pesar de eso ni por un minuto podría olvidar a Serena Baker.

A pesar de que ella no estaba siquiera dirigiéndole un pensamiento, a pesar de saber que ella era de otro, a pesar de saber que ella besaría otros labios, a pesar de saber que ella terminaría siendo amada por ese hombre…a pesar de todo y de nada…nunca nadie le amaría como el…

Diamante noto que estas algo distraído…-dijo Darién con preocupación.

No pasa nada señor…-contesto el peliplata.

Sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites cuentas con mi apoyo.- reafirmo Darién.

Lo se señor, gracias…-contesto Diamante mientras suspiraba, seguramente el no podría ayudarle con ese dolor que se le había clavado en el pecho, el amor había llegado dividido…pero que podría hacer si era lo que él estaba sintiendo por ella…una mujer ajena.

Como era la vida de condenada con muchos…amable con otros y bendecida para ellos…ellos que ahora podrían amarse…

El avión aterrizó en Washington cerca de las 9 de la mañana y ellos llegaron directo a las oficinas centrales para tratar algunos asuntos.

* * *

Rubeus sonrió, solo estaría esperando la oportunidad de acercarse a su objetivo…con la noticia que su leal vasallo le había dado el simplemente estaba seguro de lograr su venganza.

Claro una venganza absurda y vieja al mismo tiempo relacionada con una mujer de la vida galante que se portó como lo que era una zorra, si una mala mujer a la que amo con locura con los últimos años de su juventud…

Tomo un trago más de Vodka y se desanudo la corbata, recordar la piel suave y tersa de Mina le hacía evocar su cuerpo desnudo, cálido, perfecto, joven que había sido tan suyo como el mismo quiso.

En todas las posiciones, en todos los modos, en todos los rincones y ser dueño de esos momentos, a donde fuera que ella estuviera siempre llevaría aunque fuere un mal recuerdo suyo y eso también le causaba gran satisfacción.

* * *

Serena estaba concentrada en la computadora pero su móvil comenzó a Sonar era Darién.

Bueno…-dijo la rubia con sus ojos brillando como dos luceros.

Como esta mi estrellita de mar…-dijo el pelinegro sonriente, la verdad es que hasta el mismo estaba sorprendido de todas esas frases cursis que ahora había tomado como tan propias.

Feliz porque me has hablado, te extraño…

No sabes cuánto daría para que estuvieras aquí a mi lado, pero las circunstancias por ahora no están a mi favor…-

Porque lo dices Darién, ocurrió algo malo…?...-le contesto Serena preocupada.

Si…tu ausencia es el motivo de mi tristeza…-la verdad es que él sabía que palabras decir para que la rubia estuviera ahí mismo sobre sus pies…

La verdad es que también me haces falta, te he pensado casi todo el día y saber que te veré hasta el martes es un poco agobiante para mí….

Serena, tú te sientes bien a mi lado…-

Dudas acaso de ello…-el sonrió.

No dudo de tu amor, es solo que me gustaría saber si estarías dispuesta a comenzar algo a mi lado…-el corazón de la rubia comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza y es que ella estaba aún conociendo a Darién, pero eso que decía le ponía en una situación tentadora.

Tú tienes la respuesta Darién…-se escuchó la risa del pelinegro.

Esa respuesta era lo que yo necesitaba Serena Baker…cuídate mucho y ándate con cuidado mi cielo, tengo que tomar un vuelo a Chicago…

Te quiero…-sin más escucho que el pelinegro colgaba el teléfono, se había quedado algo sorprendida por lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, era como si de pronto Darién estuviera siendo un macho…dios santo se le erizo la piel de solo pensarlo…

Que te pasa…?...-le pregunto Rei al mirarla tan distraída.

No sé, Darién me dijo algo que me sorprendió un poco…-Rei rodo los ojos…

Eso de andar haciendo hot line en el trabajo está prohibido Serena, dile a Darién que se espere hasta que llegue por favor…-la rubia se rio por lo que su amiga decía…

En verdad no sé qué le pasa…-

Está enamorado de ti, eso es lo que pasa amiga…tú no tienes la experiencia y yo menos, como sabes mis relaciones sentimentales simplemente van de fracaso en fracaso…-Serena solo la miro con pena…-Pero sé que cuando un hombre está enamorado es impredecible…

Ahora creo que lo comienzo a entender…-contesto la rubia.

Dime algo…-la rubia le miro con atención…-Tu estas enamorada de Darién.

Si…- contesto segura Serena de lo que sentía por ese hombre.

Lo amas…?...-lo cierto es que ellos apenas tenían pasado de un mes saliendo y su relación era algo rápida, pero certera…no pensaba en vida sin Darién…lo quería y tal vez decir te amo aún no estaba entre su relación.

Lo amo…-contesto segura de ello.

Y si el, tal vez te propusiera no se…dejar todo para irte con él a recorrer el mundo que dirías tu…?...-la rubia solo respiro hondo…

Qué hacer si el hombre que amas te propone algo como eso, claro cuando existe amor todo se resuelve…pero y Nona… Quien estaría con ella…

Me preocupa nona…-

Esa es la peor excusa de todas Serena Baker…tu abuela desea su libertad, si tú te vas es más ella prepara tus maletas…

De qué libertad me hablas…?...

Vamos Serena, la abuela tiene sus pretendientes y pues tal vez tú seas un pequeño bulto que carga…-

No me gusta eso de un bulto, me siento mal con eso…no sabes lo difícil que ha sido estar mi abuela y yo solas…-Rei solo negó con la cabeza.

Lo que dije no lo tomes a mal Serena, es solo que tu abuela quiere verte ser feliz y estas ahí como esperando a que ella haga tu vida…bueno al menos ahora que tienes a Darién pues ella está contenta…

Lo se…ella desea lo mejor para mi…sabes yo me marcharía contenta sabiendo que mi nona estará bien…

Lo estará tonta, además yo estoy ahí…digamos pierde una nieta original y gana una nieta por adopción…-ambas rieron de buena gana…

* * *

Zafiro entro a casa, la jornada de trabajo había sido en verdad cansada…esperaba solo mirar a Mina tranquila hacia unos días que estaba muy nerviosa…-Hola.

Hola como te fue…?...-

Pesado, como están los chicos…?...-Mina solo apunto a la sala donde estaban jugando videojuegos.

Han terminado la tarea…-

Tu sabes que es la regla para poder jugar…te doy de cenar…

Te pasa algo…?...-la rubia respiro hondo, la verdad es que en ocasiones tenía que lidiar con recordar el pasado…lo único que deseaba era ver a su hija.

Tome una decisión…-dijo sin más ante la mirada de duda de su esposo.

Qué decisión…?...-pregunto Zafiro.

Necesito ver a Serena….-contesto Mina segura de eso, la verdad ya no podía más con la situación que tenía agobiándola tantos años.

Sabes que eso es peligroso…-

En verdad me dices eso Zafiro…tu sabes perfectamente cómo me siento sin ella, tal vez por eso es que Serena esta con ese hombre tan mayor.

Y ahora quien dice cosas sin sentido Mina…-la pelinegra le miro con molestia…-de nada sirve enojarse y pensar en miles de soluciones, Rubeus esta allá cerca.

No seamos ilusos Zafiro…él sabe de Serena y cuando quiera hacerle daño lo hará…- esa era la verdad, pero él no estaba dispuesto a perder a Mina y a sus hijos…tenía un plan en marchar y tal vez…

Yo seré quien te ponga en contacto con Gala, pero necesito que Serena no se entere…si ella sabe tal vez no tome las cosas bien.

A que te refieres con ello…?...- la cara de Mina era de temor.

Han pasado muchos años y ella tal vez se siente abandonada por ti…-

Pero fue por su seguridad, para que ella fuera feliz…tu sabes que yo sufro cada día por esto que paso…- contesto arrepentida de esa decision que cada día lidiaba con ello.

Lo sé, pero ella no…Gala podría suavizar las cosas para que posteriormente ustedes se comuniquen…yo hablare con mi contacto y hare algo te lo prometo…

Eso espero…-dijo Mina mientras agachaba la mirada y respiraba hondo.

* * *

Gala estaba sentada junto con Francis…-que te pasa mujer estas distraída…-dijo su vecina.

Nada, es solo que pensaba en mi hijo…cuanto le extraño…-dijo la mujer melancólica y como no era su único hijo.

Que puedo decirte, tal vez este mejor con dios…-contesto Francis, a lo que Gala solo sonrió…pues en si no sabía si Frederick estaba aún vivo, todos conocían la historia de un hijo muerto en un accidente.

Creo que si lo mirara una vez más no le reconocería.-

Hablas como si estuviera vivo Marie…-contesto Francis…

Lo digo, porque murió muy joven…tal vez tendría bigote, canas…no lo sé…-era un día de esos donde la melancolía simplemente se había echo presa de algunas horas.

Yo tengo dos hijos y mírame…desde que mi esposo murió solo están conmigo cuando son vacaciones porque no pueden mis nietos faltar a la escuela…

Pero están vivos…-respondió Gala con pesar tratando de decirle que por lo menos ellos recordaban que tenían una madre.

Lo siento Marie, en ocasiones me comporto como una mala amiga…como desearía que tuvieras lo que tanto anhelas…-gala sonrió.

Vamos vieja amargada…tomemos una taza de café…-dijo Gala sonriente.

Qué bueno que te saco un poquito vieja tacaña…-contesto sonriente mientras caminaban adentro de la casa.

* * *

Frederick ese era un hombre tan distante y tan perdido en el tiempo…el hombre aquel que alguna vez tuvo una familia perdió todo por una ambición efímera…una ambición mal habida llena de excesos, lujos y mujeres fáciles…-pobre madre mía…pobre mi hija y pobre mina…no sé si aún estén ahí esperando por mí.

* * *

Los días habían pasado sin pena ni gloria, Darién aún estaba fuera de Sharon pero no por eso dejaba de marcarle dos o tres veces o las que fueran necesarias a Serena…

Ella por su parte se sentía feliz por tener la oportunidad de compartir esos momentos con Darién…le echaba de menos y su ausencia ahora se notaba mucho más.

Quien diría que su vida de pronto se haría tan sola sin el…tal vez no era sano si…pero ellos estaban enamorados y no se podría negar.

Los resultados de los exámenes habían llegado y el problema de Sharon era una algo de mucho cuidado…cardiopatía isquémica…

Derek solo trato de calmarse ante el resultado de los exámenes mientras Sharon le tranquilizaba…-

Que sigue entonces doctor…-dijo Luna siempre al lado de su señora.

Necesitamos hacer algunos cambios en la dieta…mira creo que sería bueno que ustedes estuvieran en una zona más pegada a la zona del mar…aquí lo estamos pero el frio no ayuda mucho.

Tu sabes William que nosotros pasamos mucho tiempo en los Cabos…

Es una opción más saludable, no quiero hacer una intervención que no sea necesaria y podremos tratar esta enfermedad con medicamento controlado, dieta y sobre todo bajo estrés…

Pero yo no vivo estresada…-contesto Sharon.

Pues la primera reacción que tuviste fue consolar a Derek, él es más fuerte de lo que tú crees…-dijo William regañándola.

Es que ella esta obsesiva conmigo William, tal vez es mi porte de caballero…-Luna y el medico rieron mientras Sharon le apretaba la pierna.

Vamos mujer tienes que hacer todo lo que el medico dice, además tu estas bien ahora…-

La verdad es que cumpliré con todo lo que me indiques y Luna me ayudara con eso…tengo muchos años por vivir aun…-dijo Sharon sonriente.

Perfecto esa voz me agrada y además seguiremos con los cheques mensuales.- dijo el médico mientras comenzaba a escribir la receta.

* * *

Darién no tomo la noticia del todo tranquilo, la verdad es que su madre siempre había sido una mujer sana…bueno al menos era lo que ella siempre trataba de mostrarles.

Ahora saber que era frágil le dolía mucho, Luna le explico todo lo que el medico indico y fue así como pudo resistir el viaje.

* * *

Diamante estaba en la barra del hotel, habían tenido una jornada laboral pesada en Los Ángeles…Darién le había dicho que saliera tal vez a divertirse, claro eso implicaba mujeres.

Si…mujeres, esas mujeres que terminan por simplemente aplastarte el corazón…-Otro trago señor.

Por favor…-contesto diamante mientras miraba su segundo trago frente el…deseaba tal vez revolcarse en su miseria.

Pensé que habías salido a los bares de Los Ángeles…-escucho la voz de su jefe.

No tenía ánimos Señor…-contesto el peliplata tomando de su vaso.

Me podría servir uno igual por favor.- pidió el pelinegro mirando el lugar elegante, algunas parejas y más caballeros bebiendo.

Claro que sí señor…-contesto el barman, la música de piano inundaba el ambiente y creaba el lugar perfecto para incitar la charla.

Que te pasa muchacho…acaso el mal de amores te acongoja…-Diamante no dejo de mirar su vaso.

No entiendo mucho de las mujeres…-Darién tomo el vaso y se sentó a su lado, como amigos…

Que puedo decirte en mi experiencia…-contesto el pelinegro mientras Diamante le miraba.

Usted sabe de esto más que yo…-contesto el peliplata.

Claro yo podría ser tu padre muchacho…bueno las mujeres son el más bello regalo que dios nos hizo, solo que no advirtió que por su amor puedes ser capaz de perder todo en el camino.

Ya lo sé…hasta la sonrisa se pierde…-dijo Diamante muy desanimado.

No solo la sonrisa mi estimado Diamante, pierde uno hasta la autonomía…quien diría que una persona que puede no medir más que 1.50, te haga perder la cabeza y sin ella sientas que no eres nada…-menciono el pelinegro evocando a Serena.

Lo dice como si lo estuviera viviendo…-Darién solo sonrió de lado mientras daba un trago a su whisky, el ardor que sintió en su garganta le hizo desear verla una vez más.

Eres joven Diamante, no creo que esta decepción que haz sufrido sea la última…habrá muchas más mujeres con quienes te encontraras y te perderás en su mirada…-dijo el seguro de todo lo que en sus años había vivido.

Dicen que el tiempo todo lo cura y si no lo cura…pues se te olvida…- dijo el chico con el corazón roto.

El tiempo cura todo porque se te va olvidando, la mujer que de pronto no está presente se vuelve un recuerdo borroso…-contesto Darién.

Usted alguna vez paso por esto…?...-el pelinegro suspiro hondo, la verdad es que el había sido un cabron bien echo…como bien fácil se lo paso de lo mejor con todas esas bellas damas que conoció…solo algunas hicieron mella en el…

Tal vez, pero no pasa nada Diamante…te levantas y sigues adelante…tarde que temprano la vida te recompensa con todo aquello que te quito.

Espero tener el mismo optimismo que usted señor…-contesto Diamante mientras le pedía un trago más al bar tender y Darién también hacia lo mismo.

El pelinegro encendió un cigarrillo, una guapa y elegante mujer le sonreía coquetamente mientras tomaba asiento a su lado…

Huy cuantas veces había pasado por eso y cuantas veces lo había resuelto de la mejor manera…liarse con una mujer de una noche, lo gracioso fue darse cuenta de que a pesar de que esa chica era guapa, simplemente no despertaba en el algún interés.

Diamante se percató de la guapa mujer, se sentó mas derecho y le sonrió…la verdad es que sabía con quién deseaba pasar la noche y no era él.

La vida en ocasiones te pone pruebas Diamante y sé que saldrás de ella…conocerás más chicas…-dijo el pelinegro mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Disculpa tendrás uno para mí…-

Por supuesto señorita…-contesto galante el pelinegro mientras le extendía su cigarrera, claro la chica no se detuvo tomándole la mano mientras Darién con toda tranquilidad le encendía el cigarro.

Gracias…-dijo ella coqueta.

Un placer señorita…-sin más miro su vaso y bebió de un solo trago…pidió otro más.

Diamante se desanudo la corbata…respiro hondo y se sintió un poco ridículo…

Sabes hay cosas aún más importantes que un desamor Diamante…ahora yo entiendo muchas cosas más, los años sumados con los errores te dan experiencia…-el peliplata le miro con atención…-aprendes a ver lo que quieres y quieres que el tiempo marche más lento.

Más lento…?...-

Aun eres joven Diamante, pero lo más importante en la vida de un hombre como nosotros es la familia…-

Lo entiendo…se a lo que se refiere…

Mi único consejo es que ninguna mujer merece que uno se pierda en esto…-dijo Darién mientras tomaba el vaso en su mano…-yo hasta el momento creo que nunca le vi la solución al trago por un mal de amores.

Habiendo tantas mujeres verdad…-el pelinegro solo sonrió…era un joven con un ímpetu extraordinario, le recordaba mucho así mismo.

Exacto…-

Aunque ninguna como ella…-soltó Diamante sin más.

Ya verás que sucederá algo bueno, ella se lo pierde considero que eres un buen muchacho y tal vez ningún hombre la quiera como tú lo haces…-afirmo Darién.

En eso tiene razón señor Darién, ningún hombre la querrá como yo…-dijo Diamante en el calor de las copas…

Otra ronda más señor…-dijo el Bar tender mientras Darién asentía, la mujer se había levantado de ahí…estaba siendo ignorada y no le gustaba eso.

Esta será una noche de rondas Diamante…-el peliplata sonrió, la verdad es que encontrarse lejos de casa, con el corazón roto y la melancolía acompañada de tragos, pues…sería un rato para sí mismo.

Recordó a Serena y sus preciosos ojos azules…dios como se le había metido esa chica…que ridículo en verdad se sentía…-Salud aunque mal paguen ellas…-dijo el peliplata mientras Darién tomaba su vaso y brindaba por ella, por la mujer a la que amaba…si amaba…

* * *

Hola chicas hermosas, pues aquí en 15 de Septiembre escribiendo el capítulo del miércoles atrasada en verdad, lo cierto es que una noche de rondas es lo más padre para sacar todo aquello que a uno le estorba en el pecho.

Ya saben que esta clase de festejos suelen terminar con un par de tragos más, una pésima cruda al día siguiente y lo mejor es que te levantas con una resaca moral cabrona…en fin nuestro Darién aconsejando a Diamante quien lo diría verdad…no tengo idea que pasara cuando conozca quien es dueño del corazón de su musa rubia…le dolerá aún más…pobre.

Mientras tanto Mina ya resuelta a regresar por su hija, zafiro frenándola de tajo como siempre y Rubeus ahí esperando el momento para dar lata…ya veremos cómo se hila todo de nuevo.

Gracias por seguir la historia de amor añejo que cada día se pone mejor feliz 15 de septiembre para las chicas de México a pesar de lo malo vivimos en este país buenas personas que bajita la mano hacemos que se mueva toda una nación…

Les contesto sus reviews:

Yssareyes 48.- claro Diamante se quedó ahí solito…siento pena por el pero el amor llego a la vida de Serena como un huracán llamado Darién…con una personalidad como esa tan apabullante sería imposible no quedarse impresionada, saludos a ti también.

Yusmariz.- Me encanta tu resumen, gracias ahora sí que me siento mejor hasta hice un pastel…en fin…llega un momento que nos duele aceptar que los padres son mayores y se vuelven frágiles esto le pasa a Darién, pero nada que una inyección de felicidad que dan las buenas nuevas les alienten a vivir más tiempo…Diamante con un poco de decepción y Viluy pues siendo Viluy…saludos Linda.

Guest.- Gracias ya me siento mucho mejor y me hiciste reír mucho con tu comentario…si me siento hasta triste por Diamante en fin…Viluy es la clase de chica mimada pero ya aprenderá así como dices tú…Darién mientras tanto tomando en Serena esa fuerza que necesita para lidiar con sus problemas y eso sucede en una relación…apoyo y amor…saludos…

Erika Tsukino.- Gracias linda…si Darién piensa en ello, pero también está enamorado y cuando uno vive así pues se vuelve algo posesivo quiere uno solo tener al otro ahí seguro…pero a Serena no la perderá creo que lo veo aferrado al muchacho, aquí es una relación de dos y Diamante salió perdiendo…ni modo llego tarde…aunque es joven el tiempo curara las heridas, esos espero…un abrazo.

Anmoncer1708.- gracias a dios estoy mejor, pero bueno ahora sí que me reí con lo de suegra…pues ahora sí que Darién siempre arrebatando lo mejor y no fue así, simplemente el obtuvo el preciado tesoro de manera honrosa y justa…esperando su tiempo…Serena sin duda encantada yo también lo estaría…Diamante pues pobre perdido y pasando por un poco de drama del desamor…Viluy ahora si que sorprendida, siento que aquí se pondrá a la raya…espero…ni yo entiendo a Neprhite y pues Rei digamos que se enamoro por simpleza…ya veremos que sucede…un abrazo linda.

Patty…-Gracias a ti por seguirme leyendo con Amor añejo, saludos.

Jesss.- Si espero ya esta semana recuperarme al cien…claro Darién ya es un gallo, el tiempo para él es oro y lo sabe, además el muchacho se ha confesado enamorado y eso puede encantarnos…Serenita se conquistó al mejor de todos y eligió bien….Mientras que Mina se opone un poco pero poco puede hacer, está lejos de su hija y fuera de su vida…bueno eso aún está por verse…saludos y gracias linda.


	21. SOLAMENTE TU

**CAPITULO 21**

 **SOLAMENTE TÚ**

Darién miraba las calles de la ciudad que no paraban miles de personas ir y venir…recordar cuantos años vivió por vivir y ahora…dios era tan gracioso recordar como una mujer de 19 años le había cambiado la vida por completo…

Una mujer que le había entrado en el corazón directamente, sin escalas…la beso para demostrar sentido de pertenencia, según para marcar su territorio y él fue el que termino siendo marcado para toda su existencia.

La verdad es que había cosas que no comprendía de ella, tampoco de sí mismo…no entendía cómo es que siendo personas de tiempos tan distintos ahora mismo encajaban de manera perfecta.

Anhelaba ser el dueño de esa sonrisa, tener en entre sus brazos a esa mujer, peinar con sus dedos esos cabellos de oro y probar a esa mujer tímida…pura y hacerla muy suya…tan suya como una parte de si…

La oscuridad a la que había sumergido simplemente desapareció, tener a Serena era como si todos los colores del arcoíris entraran a su vida…como si de pronto con solo escuchar su voz el mundo entero se paralizara…estaba tontamente enamorado de ella.

Estaba a punto de decirle te amo…la verdad es que el cielo mismo era más azul que nunca y el solo quería que ella no se separara de su lado…

Tal vez decían que las personas son seres independientes, pero ahora mismo eso que todos pregonaban y de lo que el había vivido por años estaba atrás…probo todos los placeres habidos por la vida…para encontrarse de frente con el misterio más grande del universo…el amor…

Si el amor que todo lo puede, que todo lo vence…-Te amo Serena…te amo, no sé en qué momento te has vuelto tan indispensable para mi…no lo sé…

* * *

Serena estaba mirando a la nada, la verdad es que extrañaba mucho a Darién…como desearía verlo y tal vez…solo tal vez hacerle el amor…

Si, ella era una mujer inexperta pero sabía perfectamente que como mujer tenía necesidades y ahora mismo la necesidad de conectarse con él era tan fuerte que lo anhelaba con mucho amor.

Como seria cerrar los ojos y sentir como él se hundía en su carne…no se asustaba, los libros describían tan bien las emociones que incluso podrían sentirse…

Pensar en besar su piel…dios hablar de cosas de amor era en ocasiones vergonzoso…parecía ser una cobarde pero ser de Darién era un sueño que ella tenía…

Esperaba con ansias que el llegara para decirle te amo…te amo así de fácil…era tan especial para ella en su vida y le dolía el corazón de sentir una sensación como esa…imaginar tantas cosas por vivir a su lado le hacía soñar despierta…soñar despierta.

* * *

Diamante se levantó con un terrible dolor de cabeza…la verdad es que había terminado de manera absurda…

Claro si se te ocurre de pronto a ponerte a beber con el jefe y el termina llevándote a rastras a tu habitación es como vergonzoso…

Abrió los ojos y la luz del sol se filtraba por las cortinas…adoraba no tener que estar con su madre, sino ahora mismo estaría dándole un tremendo sermón…

Se levantó con náuseas y corrió al baño…puro alcohol…le baño al baño se miró en el espejo, era patético mirarse tan mal…con esa cara ojerosa y ese tono verdoso…

Se lavó los dientes y se metió al baño…una buena ducha fría era lo que le hacía falta, los pensamientos lógicos volverían a su cabeza…

* * *

Serena miro su móvil era un mensaje de textos: he decidido que nos marchemos a Italia mañana mismo…espero que tengas tu permiso…

La rubia sintió que el corazón de pronto se le aceleraba, ella en ningún momento le pidió permiso a Joshua, dios estaba segura que le diría que no…

Que pasa tienes cara de angustia…?...

Rei, me envió un mensaje y me dice que mañana nos vamos a Italia…

Y no me digas que no haz pedido permiso todavía….?...-la rubia se quedó sin palabras…-Por dios en verdad…

Es que no pensaba ir…-dijo sin afán como si un globo se desinflara…-Yo no tengo dinero Rei para costear algo así.

Pero el sí…mira no es que sea interesada mujer pero es una gran oportunidad y él te quiere.- eso era bien cierto.

Rei tengo miedo de perder todo…mi trabajo…mi abuela depende de mí…-dijo con razón la rubia, pues dejar todo sin mucha consistencia.

Vamos la abuela y yo, saldremos adelante…ve acomódate ese cabello y le pides el permiso a Joshua, si te dice que no, renuncias.-

Serena suspiro hondo como le dijo la pelinegra, se acomodó el cabello y tomo valor…con pasos decididos entro a la oficina…-Hola Joshua.

Hola, que pasa…?...-dijo su jefe quien trabajaba en la computadora.

Mira, yo ya tengo tiempo trabajando aquí y pues me ha salido una oportunidad para irme a un viaje con mi novio…

Y…- Joshua no dejaba de escribir en la computadora, eso era indicio de que no le importaba lo que le dijeran.

Y quiero que me des unos días…- Joshua le miro sonriente.

Claro tomate los días que necesites, solo dime si crees que Rei podría suplirte…siendo honestos necesitare ayuda y he visto que ella está poniendo mucho de su parte.

Sí, no porque sea mi amiga puedo dejar de indicarte que ella está aprendiendo y me ayuda mucho…creo que ella podría suplirme…-

Perfecto, entonces está bien por mi…cuando te irías…?...

Hoy…-dijo sin más…

Eso ha sido muy rápido, pero bueno pues feliz viaje y déjale los pendientes a Rei…espero verte de nuevo Serena.

Claro que si…-contesto ella extrañada mientras salía de la oficina se preguntaba que diantres había sido todo eso…cerró la puerta y camino hacia Rei.

Que paso…?...-

Me dios los días sin preguntarme cuantos…- dijo Serena

Neta…en serio…-

Si, te dejare mis pendientes y tal vez deberías de ir a su oficina…-Rei asintió mientras caminaba a la oficina.

La rubia le contesto a Darién y se preguntó que diantres pasaba para obtener un permiso tan pronto…y era como si él se despidiera de ella…raro…

El pelinegro miro con una gran sonrisa el mensaje, ella no sabía pero conocería a su abuela.

* * *

Diamante bajo al vestíbulo, esperaba que el señor no estuviera enojado con el…la verdad es que tal vez dio un espectáculo deplorable y necesitaba disculparse.

Un botones se acercó a el…- Es usted el señor Duncan…Diamante Duncan.

Así es…-contesto el intrigado…quien le dejaría algún mensaje.

Tiene un mensaje en recepción…-dijo el hombre mientras el peliplata caminaba hacia el lugar…

Tengo una mensaje para mi señorita…-la chica asintió…le entrego un sobre…lo abrió…Diamante partiré a Italia para resolver algunos asuntos personales, aun no decido por cuanto tiempo…te enviare un email con las instrucciones en mi ausencia…Darién Shields.

El peliplata se preguntó que demonios era eso, la verdad es que el señor en ocasiones se desaparecía pero ahora en ese momento…tal vez sería una nueva conquista que lo traía algo distraído…suspiro hondo y miro su reloj…tenía hambre así que…

* * *

Me siento tan nerviosa…-dijo Serena mientras Rei caminaba de su brazo.

Yo también lo estaría amiga, pero te lo mereces disfruta lo que es hombre te regala…que envidia…-contesto la pelinegra sonriente.

Buenas noches…-dijo Nephrite acercándose a las chicas.

Hola, como estas…?...-

Bien Serena y ustedes…?...-La rubia sabía que algo sucedía entre ese hombre y su amiga…

Bien…-respondió la rubia mientras miraba el auto de Darién estacionarse en la esquina, sintió que el corazón de pronto se le saldría del pecho…

Darién estaba esperando a que Serena saliera para sorprenderla por lo que se estaciono en la esquina donde ella pasaba…

Creo que han venido por ti…-respondió Rei con un poco de desaliento la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de lidiar con Nephrite.

Nos vemos en un rato…-contesto Serena caminando a prisa para encontrarse con Darién.

Me permites acompañarte…-

Si no queda de otra…-dijo Rei con un poco de enfado, la verdad es que ese hombre le ponía los pelos de punta y no era porque le gustaría sino la simple idea de tener que lidiar con su manera tan grosera de dirigirse a ella le causaba flojera.

* * *

Serena entro al auto y el pelinegro se sintió feliz de verle a su lado una vez más…-Pensé que era una alucinación mía.

Regrese antes…necesitaba verte Serena…-dijo Darién mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba tiernamente, su aroma de pronto nuevamente invadía su mundo…

Dios nos sabes cuánto te extrañe…-menciono la rubia sonriente.

En verdad que creo que nosotros no deberíamos de separarnos más…dime que te dieron permiso…-Serena aún no se recobraba de la sorpresa.

La verdad es que Joshua me dio por mi lado, es como si de pronto todo lo que le pidiera me fuera concedido…-contesto ella mientras el pelinegro simplemente le miraba con atención.

Pero tú eres una empleada muy buena…-dijo Darién.

Lo sé, pero tú sabes que todo esto de los permisos en ocasiones son siempre restringidos y pues el solamente dijo que si a todo, bueno hasta sentí que se despedía de mi…-

Creo que estas imaginando cosas Serena, tal vez solo considero que has sido un buen elemento…además mereces unas vacaciones…-

Si pero que te digan que te tomes los días que necesites…cuando estaremos de regreso…-dijo ella con duda, pues su abuela dependía económicamente de sus ingresos para realizar los pagos mensuales y la comida…

Depende…-contesto Darién mientras se daba cuenta de que ella estaba en una lucha interna.

De que Darién…?...-

Depende de lo que suceda en Italia…-contesto el mientras la rubia solo le sonreía, la verdad es que estaba preocupada por un lado pero muy enamorada por otra parte.

Que te parece si vamos al parque.

Por mi encantada…-contesto la rubia mientras el encendía el coche.

* * *

Rei estaba caminando en silencio sentía a su espalda la presencia de Nephrite y la verdad el solo saber que estaba mirándole le ponía ansiosa…

Creo que deberías de cruzar la acera e irte por allá…-dijo sin más sacando de su ensoñación al castaño quien estaba mirándole el trasero bien colocado.

Yo no quisiera que estuvieras más molesta conmigo Rei…-contesto Nephrite.

En verdad…-dijo Rei parando de caminar y mirándole a los ojos…-mientras sus manos se posicionaban en su cintura.- digo si esto lo haces para que asuma el pago por la reparación de la cerca que tire…perfecto te lo pago pero no me molestes más.

La cerca es lo de menos ya la arregle…es solo que…-Nephrite no sabía cómo explicarse.

Mira es mejor así, nos evitamos charlar de manera innecesaria y yo solo me dedico a hacer mi vida y tú la tuya…-dijo sin más la pelinegra.

La verdad es que te ves muy bien cuando te enojas…-soltó son más el castaño.

De qué demonios hablas…ahora me coqueteas…?...-Rei se percató que Nephrite tenía algunas canas y sus facciones estaban algo más duras de lo que recordara, tal vez el encantamiento que tuvo a un inicio había pasado.

No deseo incomodarte y discúlpame por confundirte Rei…buenas noches…-dijo el castaño mientras caminaba aprisa.

Claro que eso hizo que Rei se enfureciera más y corrió detrás para alcanzarlo…lo jalo con fuerza…-Oye tu que te traes conmigo…porque me odias…

Nephrite sintió una pequeña mano jalándolo con una fuerza en verdad potente…era ella una vez más, esa mujer que le ponía los nervios de punta, lo cierto es que le molestaba un tanto su presencia y su voz chillona…pero…

Yo no te odio Rei, es solo que contigo no me siento cómodo por algunas extrañas razones…lamento haber sido grosero contigo y solo quería decirte que tu troka puedes estacionarla en mi garaje…

Sabes algo, creo que ahora entiendo tantas cosas…la verdad es que yo deseaba conocerte pero eres uno de esos hombres que las mujeres terminamos por evitar…lamento haberte molesta y gracias por tu oferta, pero mi camioneta esta mejor afuera de casa de nona…

Bien, eso era todo lo que quería decirte…

Bien…pues gracias y buenas noches…-sin más la pelinegra comenzó a caminar a casa, Nephrite hizo lo que ella le pidió cruzo la calle y se fue a casa por la acera de enfrente.

Rei de pronto se dio cuenta de que ese hombre no era tan atractivo como lo creyó en un principio, tal vez por eso su mujer termino con el…era en verdad exasperante…pero…

Aun le seguía gustando algo en ese tipo patético…suspiro hondo y camino a prisa, tenía hambre y deseaba tomarse un té para calmar sus nervios.

* * *

Darién estaba sentando en la banca mientras abrazaba a la rubia los dos miraban la luna…todo siempre a su alrededor era como perfecto, claro el amor hace que vivas en tu pequeño mundo.

Pensé que no te vería hasta el fin de semana…-dijo Serena.

Eres un poco exagerada te dije que el Martes regresaba…-contesto el pelinegro.

Bueno un día antes, pero un día es un día…-contesto la rubia sonriente.

Más bien una noche es una noche…sabes Serena antes de que nos vayamos a Italia desearía conocer a tu abuela…-la rubia sintió que el corazón le latía rápidamente.

En verdad…-contesto ella mirándole a los ojos.

Si…creo que si me marcho contigo a Italia por lo menos yo desearía conocer con quien va mi nieta…-confeso el pelinegro.

Es que todo esto ha sido tan repentino…parece que fue ayer cuando nos conocimos aquí mismo…-contesto la rubia.

Si, la verdad es que si alguien me hubiese dicho que esa noche me conseguiría una novia tan bonita como tú no lo hubiese creído.-

Desde esa noche no somos novios…-dijo la rubia mientras el besaba su mano.

Para mi si lo eres…desde que te bese supe que no podría dejar de hacerlo, al principio me asuste un poco porque la verdad eres tan hermosa que me sentí poca cosa a tu lado.

Eres en verdad un pésimo mentiroso…creo que la poca cosa seria yo…tu tan guapo y distinguido y yo…tan…

Perfecta para mí…creo que he tenido mucha suerte de encontrarte en mi vida…-dijo seguro de eso el pelinegro mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Darién…dices cosas que me derriten…-

Espero que no te derritas toda porque si no mañana no podremos viajar…-Serena solo sonrió.

Creo que mi nona se pondrá nerviosa de conocerte…-

El nervioso soy yo, capaz de que no le gusto para su nieta…-dijo con verdad el pelinegro.

No lo creo, yo hable con ella y le dije nuestra situación…-confeso Serena, claro hablar de la diferencia de edad pues era un tema algo complicado y más cuando son 26 años que los separan.

Eso de situación suena algo raro no lo crees…-Serena solo suspiro.

Lo cierto es que yo no pienso en ello…me siento tan contenta de estar a tu lado…-dijo la rubia segura.

Yo me siento más que contento, mañana entonces a eso de las 9 podrías decirle a tu abuela que iré para conocerla…-

Sí, yo arreglo esa cita y dime a qué hora nos iremos a Italia…-

Pues yo tenía pensado que al menos después de conversar con tu abuela nos marcháramos…-dijo el pelinegro.

Puedo preguntarte algo…bueno no sé si tu puedas resolverlo pero…-

Dime, tal vez pueda ayudarte…-dijo el pelinegro.

Nunca he ido a Italia y no sé qué ropa llevar…-dijo sin más la rubia, Darién solo rio…

Era la primer mujer que le preguntaba que ropa llevar…además era la mujer que deseaba le preguntara algo como eso…-Es verano Serena…además con la ropa que te pongas sé que lucirás hermosa…ella solo rio y lo abrazo…lo amaba.

* * *

Rei miraba la calle y se preguntaba que diantres había sido todo eso con Nephrite, primero la había rechazado como si estuviera infectada y ahora de buenas a primeras le había pedido perdón por no sé qué cosa…

Te pasa algo Rei…está muy pensativa desde que regresaste…-dijo Gala mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Es que no entiendo a los hombres abuela…-dijo la pelinegra.

Ellos siempre se quejan de no entendernos, pero en ocasiones tienen comportamientos que uno simplemente no saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar…

Sucede abuela que cuando regresábamos del trabajo nos encontramos con Nephrite, Serena se fue con el novio y él se vino a mi lado…me pidió disculpas…-

Creo que ese hombre quiere negar lo que pasa en su cabeza…-

Pero que tengo que ver con todo eso abuela…me cae mal ya lo vi bien y no es tan apuesto como pensé…-

Los hombres maduros siempre tienen miedo de atarse a una mujer de nueva cuenta, pero cuando lo hacen es para toda la vida…-dijo Gala sonriente mientras encendía el televisor, Rei solo se limitó a dejar de pensar una vez más en lo mismo.

* * *

Darién se estaciono fuera de la casa de la rubia…-No quiero que te marches.

Dímelo a mi…estos días fueron una tortura…-dijo el pelinegro besándola lentamente mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos.

Suspirar era poco estaban en esa fase llena de amor y deseos por estar juntos uno al lado del otro…

Tengo que marcharme para terminar de arreglar algunas cosas antes de irnos mañana…-menciono el pelinegro.

Bien, pues mañana será entonces te espero para que conozcas a la abuela…-dijo la rubia sonriente.

Me siento nervioso Serena…-ella negó con la cabeza.

Ya verás que todo saldrá bien…-se besaron una vez más y el pelinegro le abrió la puerta para que ella pudiera entrar a su casa…espero hasta que cerró la puerta.

Hola hija…como te fue…?...-pregunto Gala.

Bien…abuela mañana me iré de viaje a Italia…-dijo sin más la rubia mientras su abuela abría los ojos de manera inmensa.

Tan pronto…pero ya has visto con tu jefe el permiso…-la rubia asintió.

Sí, me dijo que me tomara los días que necesitara y que dejara a Rei cubriéndome…no sé qué decir…

Pues nada…solo vete y disfruta, oportunidades como estas no hay…-dijo nona sonriente mientras Rei miraba a Serena con cara de te lo dije.

Nona pero estoy preocupada con los gastos y…-

Te dije que nosotras nos arreglamos, verdad que si abuela…-comento Rei mientras Gala asentía.

Hija, creo que ahora estamos mejor…mira ya vendo más productos y me está dejando más dinero el huerto…-

No me siento tan segura…

En verdad que si no te vas, nosotras mismas te mandamos en paquete con Darién…-contesto Rei mientras las tres reían.

Bueno pues tengo otra cosa que decirte…-dijo Serena seria…-Darién quiere conversar contigo mañana a las 9am.

Pero porque conmigo…?...-contesto de manera automática Gala y es que ella que podría conversar con el novio de su nieta.

Nona como que porque…?...-dijo Serena contrariada.

Es que hija, tu eres una muchacha autosuficiente y madura…no sé qué podría conversar con el…-dijo nona nerviosa.

Que emoción, lástima que no estaré aquí para presenciar las presentaciones formales…-menciono Rei contenta.

No hija, dime que podría decirle a ese señor…

Nona no seas así, yo quede que tú le recibirías a las 9 de la mañana, además el desea conocerte y tal vez formalizar la relación…por favor.-contesto Serena seriamente.

No se…yo no sé qué podría decirle…

Abuela solo diga que si a todo…cuando le diga, quiero raptar a su nieta usted responda si…quiero casarme con su nieta y usted diga si…-Nona solo negó con la cabeza mientras Rei se reía y Serena suspiraba.

Es así de simple nona, solo tendrás que ser tu misma…Darién es un buen hombre y yo necesito que me apoyes en esto…-dijo Serena mirándole a los ojos.

Sabes que lo hare por ti, es solo que me siento fuera de lugar…tu siempre tan independiente y todas las decisiones que tomas son acertadas…-

Abuela Marie, el momento de que una mujer necesita que su pareja conozca a la familia llega y es bueno, eso da a entender que esa relación será formal…hazlo por Serena…-dijo Rei como siempre abogando por la rubia.

Si está bien…yo conoceré a ese señor, por ti hija…-contesto Gala, lo cierto es que ella sentía que esa parte no le correspondía en si a ella…como le hubiera gustado que su hijo Frederick estuviera en su lugar para conocer al hombre que quería a Serena….tal vez Mina…

Gracias nona, yo sabía que tu dirías que si…-dijo Serena sonriente.

* * *

Y cuánto tiempo te marcharas hijo…?...-pregunto Sharon mientras el pelinegro acomodaba algunas cosas en su maleta.

Aun no lo tengo definido madre, tengo cosas que hacer importantes allá…-contesto Darién.

Bueno pues entonces no me queda más que desearte un buen viaje…Diamante te ayudara desde acá…?...-

Si, de echo he estado pensando en contratarlo de manera fija en Londres…el podría manejar los negocios de forma más presencial.-

Pues esa sería una buena idea, aunque creo que necesitarías más personal…-el pelinegro asintió, mientras Derek solo pensaba en números.

Hijo has pensado algo sobre tu fiesta de cumpleaños…-Darién solo sonrió, sabía que a pesar de que su madre estuviera enferma ella no quitaría el dedo del renglón acerca de ese tema.

Mi deseo seria que descansaras, pero como te conozco y sé que no dejaras pasar este año sin hacerme una fiesta, pues solo puedo decirte que hagas lo mejor que puedas…quiero algo grande…-

Y donde quedo aquella celebración sencilla hijo…-recordó Derek cuando ambos recalcaron ese pequeño detalle, sencillo y pocas personas…

No lo sé, tal vez es momento de celebrar en grande, uno no cumple 45 años tan seguido…-contesto el pelinegro mientras Sharon de pronto recobraba más vitalidad de la que tenía.

* * *

Hola chicas hermosas, aquí ando reportándome bastante tarde pues ahora sí que mi marido tomo días y pues literalmente me descompuso mis actividades pero aquí subo el capítulo, trabajare a marchas forzadas para ponerme al corriente…espero lograrlo y al fin avanzar con la historia de Amor Añejo.

Y llego el momento de conocer a nona y de que irse a Italia…estos dos harán muchas cosas que no esperan…es más ni yo misma…les contesto aquí abajo…saludos…

Yssareyes48.- Ahora sí que para muchos en esta historia habría grandes sorpresas…de esas que te dejan con el ojo cuadrado…ya veremos cómo se arma todo…saludos.

Anmoncer1708.- Rei y Rei con tu comentario…ahora si que Rubeus como ojo de halcón esperando su oportunidad mientras que el pasado ósea mina luchando por recuperar el tiempo perdido con Serena aun a pesar de que no es un gran momento pero deseando pedir perdón por el abandono…pobre…Diamante pues ahora sí que no sé qué reacción tenga cuando se entere de todo esto…espero no sufra tanto y Sharon contenta…ya veremos que armo en todo este relajo…saludos linda.

Stormaw.- Ya mejor y saludos para ti también, imagínate no había pensando eso de que Darién se enterara de un escaso pasado entre la rubia y su discípulo…creo que Diamante saldría perdiendo a final de cuentas ella escogió a Darién…bueno aunque de momento ninguno sabe del otro…un abrazo.

Yuzmariz.- Esto del pasado queriendo ser tan presente es un tanto cansado, Mina no vive su vida por el remordimiento de dejar a Serena para que ella fuera libre y feliz, Serena luchando por su necesidad de proteger a la abuela, mientras que la abuela recordando a un hijo que se convirtió literalmente en un fantasma…Diamante fantaseando con una relación que nunca se dio, mientras que Darién viviendo lo que el siempre deseo al lado de la mujer de su vida…que cosas no…saludos…

Guest.- felices fiestas para ti también…eso de Godofredo me hizo reír mucho…claro al fin aparece unos breves momentos no sé qué onda con el…Darién y Serena felices ajenos por completo a todas esas personas que les rodean, una madre acongojada por el pasado, un empleado enamorado de la mujer de tu vida, ahora sí que de todo un poco y ellos felices en las mieles del amor…que lindos…un abrazo.

Erika Tsukino.- Si, también pensé en ello pero tú sabes que Darién es algo posesivo con su vida personal y más con Serena, digamos que ella despierta ese instinto de posesión…huy…Sharon enferma pero con una alegría aun presente, Mina lidiando con sus decisiones y Serena, bueno ella feliz y enamorada…saludos…

Liamoon Tsukino.- Si pobre Diamante luchando con ese sentimiento que él solito se creó, porque Serena lo bateo con todo antes de que siquiera pudiera acercarse con una mejor intención…el pues sufriendo Darién dándole consejos sin saber que esto le atañe un poco y bueno…Serena amando al pelinegro sin importarle ni el pasado ni el futuro…ella hace bien viviendo el presente que diosito le da…creo que todas haríamos lo mismo…amar sin reservas…que cosas no…saluditos para ti también linda.

Patty.- gracias espero que este también te guste…saludos.

Scarlet.- que padre, igual que tu estoy yo…no sé qué hacer con todo lo que preguntas creo que ahora que me tome unos días pude pensar pero luego las cosas cambian cuando las escribo…todos son parte de algo tan pequeño…y en ocasiones así es la vida real…ya veremos que pasara cuando la verdad salga a la luz para Diamante y Mina…que nervios…saludos.


	22. LA ABUELA MARIE

**CAPITULO 23**

 **LA ABUELA MARIE**

Ya puse algo de café, colocaste las galletas en ese plato elegante y yo estoy arreglada…-

Nona quieres calmarte por favor…-dijo Serena sonriente…

Es que me siento nerviosa, que tal si no le caigo bien a ese hombre…

Darién abuela se llama Darién y yo creo que le vas a encantar, además es mi novio…-contesto la rubia sonriente.

Hija tu crees que tengamos que hablar de nuestra verdad…-Serena casi siempre trataba de no pensar en ese pasado, era algo que le causaba profundo dolor…

No tenemos un pasado abuela, nosotras somos las mujeres Baker y es todo…-contesto la rubia.

No podremos negar nuestro origen, tal vez tu estés molesta…

En verdad crees que estoy molesta…-dijo la rubia con un tono de sarcasmo…-digo mi madre hizo mil cosas para salir de nuestro país y dejarme aquí contigo, cual fue la simple razón…le estorbaba en su nueva vida con Zafiro.

Tú no sabes cómo sucedieron las cosas Serenity Lavra…-la rubia se destanteo por un momento hacia tantos años que no escuchaba su nombre de nacimiento.

No es cómo sucedieron las cosas, son como ahora las vivimos abuela…nosotras solas tuvimos que salir adelante sin nada…-contesto Serena con molestia.

Creo que no sirvió de nada callar, ahora veo en ti lo que nunca desee…rencor…-Serena trago en seco y trato de pensar en todo menos en lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

No es el momento para hablar de esto…yo no siento que Darién comprendiera las cosas…-

Tenemos que encontrar un momento idóneo para eso Serena…tú eras muy niña cuando todo esto paso y tal vez culpes a tu madre pero creo que ella hizo lo mejor para ti…

En verdad…?...-

Sabes nona, yo veía como mis compañeros tenían al menos a uno de sus padres presente…y no me quedaba de otra más que creerme la historia que siempre me dijiste…mis padres murieron…no más…

Gala sintió pesar en su pecho, la verdad es que esto era más de lo que ella pudiera manejar…lo cierto es que jamás se preocupó por mover el pasado pero ese había marcado a Serena y ella tenía mucho rencor a pesar de que lo disfrazo tantos años.

No quiero que te sientas más…además no es tu culpa mucho menos la mía nona…-dijo Serena tratando de ser consiente, tal vez esos reproches estaban siendo dirigidos a la persona que menos culpa tenia.

Creo que nosotras tendríamos que haber hablado de esto y superarlo juntas, no solo guardarlo…tú no sabes muchas cosas hija y tu madre no es la mujer que crees…

Nona no hablemos más del tema…Darién está por llegar…-dijo Serena terminando con esa conversación de una vez.

* * *

El pelinegro estaciono su auto afuera de la casa de Serena y suspiro hondo…nunca antes había tenido con lidiar con esa clase de sentimientos tan difusos.

Por un lado estaba ese amor creciente por Serena y su necesidad de poseerla por siempre…pero por otro lado estaba esa conciencia que le indicaba que tal vez el podría no ser suficiente para una mujer como ella…

Si claro una mujer de 19 años que tenía miles de cosas por aprender y mundos por descubrir…tan solo pensar de que alguien más tuviera lo que el tanto amaba le ardía la piel, despertaba en el sentimientos de odio y muerte.

Además de eso no estaba del todo seguro que el único familiar de Serena accediera de manera fácil a su relación…la edad era un tema en verdad que le hacía sentir por primera vez en su vida frágil.

Frágil en el aspecto en que era el tiempo tan rápido y fugaz que cuando menos lo esperas han pasado diez años sin siquiera darte cuenta, al menos ahora podría enfocarse a lo que en verdad importaba…ella.

Suspiro un par de veces y trago en seco, tenía que calmarse, ser conciso en lo que él deseaba y sobre todo no perder el objetivo de esa visita…Serena…

Salió del auto y se acomodó el pantalón…deseaba dejar una buena impresión, tomo el ramo de rosas blancas que había comprado para la abuela y la botella de vino rosado para la ocasión…aunque esperaba no abrirla a las 9 am.

* * *

Serena miro por la ventana y era el…-Abuela Darién ha llegado, trata de calmarte…

Si hija, recíbelo por favor…-dijo Gala mientras se frotaba las manos con insistencia señal de su nerviosismo.

La rubia abrió la puerta y le recibió con una enorme sonrisa…-hola mi amor…

Estas hermosa Serena…-dijo Darién mientras le besaba los labios…mientras aspiraba el suave aroma a rosas en su cuello y le miraba con deseo.

Gracias, tú te ves tan guapo…-menciono la rubia mientras le acomodaba la corbata, siempre su estilo tan clásico que ella simplemente adoraba.

Favor que usted me hace señorita, dígame si podemos pasar…-dijo Darién mirándola hacia abajo, Serena era tan pequeña que tenía que agacharse casi siempre para besarle o para abrazarla.

Si, solo quería comentarte que mi abuela esta algo nerviosa por si la notas algo torpe…-

Creo que estamos en mismas circunstancias…traje este presente para ella…-

Le encantaran, están hermosas las rosas Darién…pasemos…-el asintió mientras la puerta se abría, Gala estaba colocando el servicio del café en la mesa de centro…

Abuela…-la mujer se puso de pie y miro a ese hombre tan alto y su nieta tan pequeña…-Quiero presentarle a Darién Shields…

Gala miro algo tan marcado en él y eso era su galanura, si era un hombre apuesto, maduro…los años en él se veían reflejados en una cálida sonrisa…la verdad es que no podría sentirse decepcionada por la elección que Serena había echo como su novio.

Estaba segura de que por las ropas que ese hombre llevaba se trataba de alguien en verdad poderoso e importante, lo cierto es que ellas no eran la clase de mujeres interesadas o algo así, pero…-Es un gusto soy Marie Baker…

Señora es un placer para mi conocerle, traje este presente para usted…-dijo el pelinegro mientras le entregaba el ramo de rosas blancas ante la sorpresa de Gala.

Gracias, son tan bonitas y vino rosado…-dijo nona sonriente, detalles como esos son escasos…-Tome asiento…la abuela camino a la cocina.

Hicimos café, tampoco hemos almorzado y tu…?...-Darién adoraba a la rubia.

No cariño…me servirás una taza…-dijo el pelinegro mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Dime si quieres azúcar o sustito…-

Sustituto por favor uno solo, sin leche…-dijo el mientras Serena lo hacía…la verdad es que ese era un café muy rico que había comprado en Boston y sugerido por Darién.

Gala se miró en espejo y trato de mostrarse con calma…-Vamos gala tu puedes…-se dijo así misma mientras se reincorporaba a la visita.

Noto como él estaba sentado de manera elegante con una pierna cruzada sin parecer afeminado, miraba a su nieta como lo que era una mujer hermosa y eso le gustaba mucho…

Señora…-dijo Darién parándose de inmediato.

No es necesario que se levante Sr. Shields.- dijo Gala de manera impersonal.

Abuela solo llamado por su nombre…-indico Serena mientras nona no se sentía con la confianza de hacerlo.

Si señora Marie, me sentiría más cómodo si me dijera Darién simplemente…-Gala sonrió y se sentó, Serena también le sirvió café.

Bueno, le solicite a Serena esta visita para conocerle y presentarle mis intenciones sinceras con su nieta, se por ella que solo viven ustedes dos.

Así es, nosotras somos solo las dos…-contesto Gala reprimiendo la verdad que aún no sería contada para él.

Yo me siento afortunado de haberme encontrado con una mujer como Serena, ella es una persona invaluable en mi vida…-confeso Darién con verdad conmoviendo a la rubia.

Gala se dio cuenta de que los ojos tan azules de ese hombre que estaba al lado de su pequeña nieta decían toda la verdad, a pesar de los años de diferencia entre ellos dos…reconocía el amor que le tenía.

Que puedo decirle de la razón de mi vida…-contesto Gala.

Nona, me harás llorar…-dijo sentimental Serena…

Cuando nos quedamos solas, tomamos la vida con la mejor forma que pudimos…no teníamos otra más que ser positivas y acompañarnos una a la otra…ella es una gran chica…la he visto crecer y convertirse en la mujer que ahora está a su lado…-dijo Gala con un sentimiento de añoranza.

Serena se limitó a tragar en seco y tratar de controlar esos sentimientos tan latentes en su vida, que habría sido de ella sin su abuela en su mundo…

Esa mujer que paso noches enteras cuidándola cuando enfermaba, su cómplice de travesuras, esa mujer que le ayudara a hacer la tarea, que le cocinaba lo que más le gustaba por lograr una azaña escolar o simplemente por ser su cumpleaños…la que le confeccionaba vestidos y le decía cuan hermosa era cuando se los ponía…dios era el único que sabría que no le alcanzaría la vida para agradecerle todo aquello que hizo por ella…

Ser madre, padre, hermana, abuela y su única familia en ese mundo…-Abuela…yo…

Darién noto como los ojos de Gala se llenaban de agua y como Serena temblaba de emoción, ese era un gran amor ahora comprendía por quien era así su adorado sol.

No lloremos que dirá de nosotras Darién…-dijo gala sonriente mientras se limpiaba con sus manos toscas sus lágrimas, manos de una mujer trabajadora y luchona como ella.

Serena se levantó del sillón y la abrazo mientras le decía lo mucho que la quería…-Te quiero nona…

También te quiero hija…venga ve con el…-dijo Nona mientras Serena se acomodaba de nuevo en el sillón al lado de Darién.

Quisiera darle las gracias por ser una mujer tan valiosa y por haber criado a una mujer tan fuerte como Serena…ahora entiendo porque ella es así.

Favor que usted me hace Darién…-contesto Gala.

Sé que tal vez nosotros hemos hecho las cosas de maneras más rápidas que otras parejas, pero creo que nosotros tenemos una conexión única…-dijo el pelinegro seguro.

Mi nona sabe que tú eres un hombre muy importante para mi Darién, yo sé que tal vez no soy la mujer más distinguida pero…

No considero eso, creo que a mi edad encontrar a una mujer que se adaptó a sus circunstancias tan bien como tú y la Sra. Marie es de aplaudirse, yo no veo en ti eso que mencionas y lo sabes…

Lo se Darién…- contesto Serena mientras le miraba a los ojos…

Mi presencia en su casa Sra. Marie es para decirle que mi relación con Serena es formal…

Usted entonces quiere hacer una vida con ella...-dijo Gala concretamente, la verdad es que eso de los rodeos no era lo suyo y deseaba saber a qué atenerse con él.

Me gusta la manera en la que se expresa, yo quiero una vida con Serena y deseo que usted me dé su permiso para ello.- soltó sin más el pelinegro.

Serena se sintió de pronto perdida en la conversación, de pronto su nona decía cosas directas y Darién contestaba de igual forma…el pedía permiso para casarse con ella…?...

No tengo problema en ello, aunque creo que aquí la que debe de aceptar todo esto es Serena y sé que ella le quiere…-Serena bajo su mirada y sonrió.

Lo sé, sé que ella me quiere como yo…-el pelinegro apretó la mano fuertemente de la rubia.

He de confesarle Darién que me sentía muy nerviosa, no sabía qué clase de hombre era usted y siendo honestos nunca antes había entrado un pretendiente por esa puerta…

Darién de pronto se sintió honrado por ese detalle tan único, le gustaba de pronto ser el único hombre en la vida de Serena.

Serena a pesar de su edad, ha tenido que madurar por las circunstancias de vida que nos tocó tener…ella siempre fue una chica mesurada y tranquila, en ocasiones llegue a pensar que no le gustaban los hombres.

Nona no digas eso…-contesto Serena apenada.

Es que mire ella, no es porque sea mi nieta pero siempre tuvo muchos chicos atrás suyo y ella solo se limitaba a estudiar, trabajar y negarse a sí misma ser adolescente…

Lo cierto es que si soy algo rara…-completo la rubia sonriente.

A ella le gustaban cosas que en este siglo no encajan, tuve que asumir con orgullo saberme abuela de una chica con alma vieja….-dijo Gala sin más.

Creo que es por ello que nosotros pudimos entablar esta relación…-contesto Darién.

Usted es el hombre que ella necesita y yo me siento contenta de saber que su amor por ella es sincero…-menciono gala sonriente.

Aprecio lo que dice por mi Sra. Marie y quiero que sepa que mi vida será para apreciar a Serena, amarla y protegerla…-confirmo una vez más Darién con esa solemnidad que le caracterizaba.

Me siento tranquila de ello, para mí su palabra tiene el valor más alto que cualquier otra cosa y ha sido un placer su visita a nuestra casa…-dijo Gala sonriente.

Creo que el placer ha sido mío por aceptarme como novio de su nieta…-contesto el pelinegro…-Nosotros ahora iremos a Italia, tengo algunas cosas que resolver por negocios y deseo que ella conozca ese país que me gusta tanto.

Serena le miro con una gran sonrisa y gala supo que a su regreso ella haría su vida con ese hombre…no era ciega, se amaban y que importaba.

Le agradeceré que cuide de ella, en ocasiones es demasiado curiosa y puede meterse en problemas…-contesto Gala sonriente.

Es que cuando era niña me atore en una rejilla…perseguía un gato y yo solo pensé en atravesar como el…me quede atorada…-las dos mujeres rieron mientras Darién miraba a Serena feliz.

No se preocupe Sra. Marie ella regresara bien…-confirmo el pelinegro.

Pues bueno, creo que deberían de partir…hay muchas horas de vuelo por delante…-dijo Gala, Serena como Darién se levantaron.

Sra. Marie, gracias por recibirme…-menciono el pelinegro una vez más.

A ti gracias por venir a presentarte, les deseo un buen viaje…-dijo Gala mientras se despedían con un apretón de mano.

Abuela, quiero que cualquier cosa que necesites me mandes un correo como te enseñe y le dices a Rei…-

Ya la conocerás mejor Darién y te darás cuenta que es muy mandona…-el pelinegro rio mientras Serena solo ponía su cara de enfado…-Vamos hija despreocúpate, estaremos bien.

Es que yo…-la rubia estaba nerviosa por dejar a su nona.

Diviértete, tomas muchas fotos para verlas y me traes un recuerdito…-la rubia asintió, se unieron en un fuerte abrazo y ella salió de casa.

Esta es tu maleta…?...-pregunto Darién.

Si…es mi maleta, nona cuídate…

Así lo hare…diviértanse mucho…-dijo Gala mirándoles salir de la casa, Serena se despido con un adiós de mano y después se marcharon…

* * *

Gala suspiro hondo y miro que Francis cruzaba la pequeña puerta que dividía su jardín…-Es muy apuesto el novio de Serenita.

Te lo pareció vieja metiche…?...-dijo nona mirando a su amiga.

Sí, creo que hacen una bonita pareja a pesar de que es más grande…-Gala le miro con cara de enfado…-Pero si te soy sincera es mejor un hombre maduro a un chico de hoy en día que solo quieren sexo.

Y tu como sabes eso…?...-

Marie en la televisión salen casos así…

Es muy guapo y vino a presentar sus buenas intenciones, creo que me pidió la mano de Serena…-confeso Gala.

En verdad…dios santo pues entonces es un hombre de palabra como en nuestros tiempos verdad…

Si…y trajo rosas blancas y uno vino rosado…-

Qué maravilla, además no es tacaño…bueno Serenita se ganó la lotería es guapo y amable, no tacaño y maduro…me invitaras a la boda…?...-Gala rio por los comentarios de Francis.

Las mujeres metiches no son invitadas, pero tal vez hare la excepción por ti…me das lastima…-dijo Gala.

En verdad que eres una bruja, espero que ese chico no sea convertido en un sapo…-las dos mujeres rieron…

Tomemos café y comamos galletas…-dijo Gala mientras Francis asintió.

* * *

Serena se subió por primera vez a un avión y a un jet por supuesto, claro en su vida adulta…

Te sientes nerviosa por esto…?...-pregunto Darién.

No…la verdad es que no lo estoy…-contesto la rubia sonriente.

Creo que tu abuela tenía razón…-confeso Darién mientras le acomodaba un mechón rebelde de cabello.

Me gustan las aventuras y aunque no las tengo en sí, creo que siempre es bueno experimentar cosas nuevas…además no tengo porque tener miedo tu estas aquí…-dijo ella sonriente mientras el pelinegro la miraba a los ojos y la besaba sin importar nada más.

La azafata les miro con un poco de sorpresa, lo cierto es que siempre coqueteaba con el Sr. Shields, por lo que verlo con una mujer tan joven besándose era sorprendente.

Sr. Es hora de partir…-dijo el capitán, Darién soltó a Serena y se abrocharon los cinturones…le tomo la mano y ella solo sintió cosquillas al elevarse el jet…

Un par de horas después Serena estaba profundamente dormida…Darién cerro los ojos y se concentró también en descansar un poco.

Las horas pasaron, ellos charlaron de cosas triviales y comieron algo ligero…las diferencias horarias era un tema por comprender de Serena…

Aterrizaron pasada la media noche en Italia y Serena se sentía un poco cansada por las horas de vuelo…el lugar era hermoso…

Se hospedaron en un hotel lujoso del centro de Italia y Serena miraba todo desde el balcón…era tan tranquilo y apacible, es mas no parecía que fuera real…

Te gusta lo que ves…-

Creo que estoy soñando…-dijo Serena mientras el pelinegro le pellizcaba de pronto haciéndola gemir de dolor…-auch…oye…

No estas soñando Serena…-contesto el mientras la abrazaba por detrás y colocaba su cabeza sobre la de ella…- me siento contento de tenerte aquí a mi lado.

También lo estoy Darién…-contesto ella sonriente.

Bajaremos a cenar algo, tal vez tengamos suerte…-

Tienes que trabajar mañana...?...-

Tengo una reunión por la mañana, tal vez un par de horas...pero es todo…-contesto él.

Pues entonces no deberíamos desvelarnos…tal vez cenar y…-Darién sin más la giro quedando frente a frente y la beso con pasión…ella cerro los ojos y se dejó guiar por la premura del beso…

Sus labios se movían lentamente, masajeados y extasiados por las sensaciones que la lengua de Darién rosando su boca le propiciaba…sintió como cada poro de su piel se expandía tratando de absorber más.

Darién sin más se separó de ella, cada día le costaba más controlarse pero estaba seguro que aún no era el momento…sucedería pero esa noche no.

Serena se sintió de pronto como perdida en su ensoñación…-Sucede algo…?...-pregunto preocupada.

Si, muero de hambre…-confeso Darién mientras ambos reían.

Bajaremos a cenar…?...-el asintió, bajaron juntos al restaurant más elegante que Serena hubiese pisado nunca…la verdad es que estaba sorprendida por la majestuosidad del lugar, así mismo Darién hablaba perfecto italiano y eso a ella le fascino un poco más.

Cenaron pasta y vino tinto, ensalada de tomates…postre un gellatto de chocolate…y listo…

Serena se metió a bañar primero mientras Darién fumaba un cigarro en el balcón y claro se controlaba de manera casi mental…porque el amigo respondía solo.

Vamos es hora de que te bañes…-dijo ella envuelta en una bata de seda…claro que la rubia no ponía de su parte con esa ropa le tentaba.

Si mi amor…acuéstate…-sin más se besaron una vez más y él se metió al baño…tardo un poco más de lo habitual y serena trato de aguantar pero el sueño llego…

El pelinegro se recostó a su lado y la abrazo…ella dormía profundamente, la verdad es que había sido un viaje pesado, tendría trabajo al día siguiente y sin más cerro los ojos…

* * *

Hola chicas les dejo este capítulo que tenía pendiente, no alcanzo a contestarles sus comentarios porque estoy a punto de que llegue mi marido y ando con la cena, ya saben que ellos no perdonan eso…pero los leí todos y reí mucho con sus comentarios…

En este capítulo la verdad derrame lagrimitas emotivas, recordé mucho a mi madre y el amor que le tengo a ella y ella a mi…Darién como caballero andante presentando sus intenciones y ahora ambos en Italia, la verdad es que se me cuecen las habas como a ustedes…

Les deseo una feliz noche o un feliz día…les mando abrazos lindas hermosas…


	23. CAMINANDO SOBRE LA LUNA

**CAPITULO 23**

 **CAMINANDO SOBRE LA LUNA**

Serena se despertó por el sonido de la ducha, estiro los brazos y se preguntó qué horas serian, la verdad es que había tenido un sueño reparador…

Se sentó en la cama y todo estaba en la penumbra, deseaba ir al baño…así que se levantó, camino con los pies descalzos sobre la alfombra para abrir los preciosos ventanales…la luz entro alumbrando la habitación, ahora sí que cada aventura al lado de Darién para ella era una gran sorpresa.

El lugar era muy bonito, siempre todo en colores neutros que le daban a ese lugar algo de distinción…-Buenos días dormilona.

Hola…yo tengo que ir…-sin más Serena camino a prisa al baño, claro que aunque esa noche la pasaron en la misma cama ella aun no tenía la confianza de saludar sin asease primero.

Darién rio, en ocasiones se preguntaba cómo es que ellos de pronto podrían convivir de manera intima sin que ella se avergonzara hasta sonrojarse…

Se abrocho perfectamente la camisa y se pasó el cepillo por el cabello sedoso…la verdad es que verse bien en parte era su estilo de vida, ahora mismo tenía que resolver algunas cuestiones de negocios personales y al mismo tiempo estar con Serena.

Buenos días…-dijo la rubia acercándose a él y besándole los labios.

Buen día mi amor…-contesto el pelinegro mientras la abrazaba y profundizaba el beso, era como si de pronto todo se quedara ahí congelado…solo existían ellos dos…

Serena se sintió acalorada de manera interna y se dejó envolver por lo que Darién le transmitía…dios en verdad hacia las cosas en su momento justo.

Darién se separó de ella y la miro a los ojos…-Quieres ir a nadar un poco.

No lo sé…porque lo dices…?...-contesto la rubia con duda.

Me desocupare temprano y no se tal vez podríamos ir a la costa por la tarde.- Serena encendió la tele y anunciaban las 9 am.

Creo que sería una buena idea, solo que no tengo un traje de baño…-confeso apenada la rubia.

Eso podríamos resolverlo en alguna boutique…te ordenare el desayuno a la habitación y…-

No lo tomaremos juntos…-el pelinegro negó.

Quiero acabar pronto con este pendiente y por ser temprano tengo agendado un almuerzo con mi asesor financiero…-contesto Darién.

No te preocupes yo te espero entonces…-contesto Serena mientras le acomodaba la corbata.

Pareciera que haces esto a menudo…-la rubia solo sonrió, la verdad es que había aprendido a hacerlo en internet para la graduación y anudo muchas corbatas a sus compañeros.

Yo aprendí por necesidad…-contesto ella ajena a los celos que de pronto se estaban despertando en el pelinegro, quien miro su reloj se le hacía tarde pero…

No entiendo esa última parte…-dijo el atento mirando la expresión de Serena.

Digamos que yo siendo la jefe del grupo pues en la graduación tuve que organizar con el comité muchas cosas y algunas de ellas era anudar corbatas, así que…-dijo sin afán la rubia mientras le sonreía…-quedo perfecta.

Gracias mi cielo, por un momento me sentí algo preocupado…-Serena rio la verdad es que verle celoso era algo gracioso.

Darién…la verdad es que creo que tienes una novia bastante aburrida, tal vez eso no te gustara tanto…-confeso Serena.

Me encanta tener a la mejor novia aburrida de todas…-ella sonrió mientras el pelinegro tomaba el teléfono y ordenaba algunas cosas para desayunar.

Serena cambio el televisor a un canal de viejas películas…-Creo que encontré con que entretenerme…

El padrino es una buena película, espero estar aquí pasado de medio día…toma estos dólares se los entregas al servicio que venga…-la rubia asintió.

Que te vaya bien…-sin más se despidieron con un suave beso en los labios y eso de pronto le hizo a Darién sentirse en verdad como si fuera ella parte de su vida diaria, acostumbrarse a ello no le sería nada difícil.

* * *

Diamante estaba mirando el televisor, lo cierto es que tomarse un día para sí mismo no era complicado…tendría algunas cosas por hacer…de pronto se le ocurrió una mala idea…

A dónde vas hijo…?...-dijo Luna mirando a su retoño.

Yo tengo que ir al pueblo, necesitas algo…?...-

Sí, quiero que me compres algunas cosas que se me olvidaron encargarle a tu padre…-dijo Luna mientras caminaba a la cocina para anotar lo que ocupaba, después de un rato le entrego una larga lista.

Madre, estos son solo algunas cosas…?...-contesto el peliplata sorprendido de tantas cosas que compraría.

Quiero tener todo listo para la fiesta del Sr. Darién…-

Pero que no sería algo íntimo…-menciono el peliplata, pues esa había sido la primera idea.

Creo que cambio de opinión, siento que es más bien para darle el gusto a la Sra. Sharon y hacer una gran fiesta…-

Pues todo esto es en verdad algo raro…-contesto Diamante intrigado.

Que puedo decirte hijo, con el Sr. Darién las cosas siempre son así…secretas…-contesto Luna.

Bueno, alguna otra cosa más…-Luna negó mientras el peliplata salía de la casa, lo cierto es que el mismo viaje a Italia de su jefe era algo extraño también…no podría nada más que acatar las órdenes que le había dado.

* * *

Rei estaba acomodando los nuevos libros, lo cierto es que ahora cubrir el puesto de Serena era algo cansado…parecía que de pronto darse cuenta de que los que trabajan ahí eran inútiles cansaba.

Lidiar con un norman conquistador de las clientes, Matt un nuevo ingreso algo torpe, arqueos de caja ya que a Joshua se le ocurrió pedir el día…pues en verdad cansaba.

La verdad es que ni poder desayunar era algo que a ella le estaba costando, ahora entendía a Serena un poco…-Disculpe señorita…

Rei estaba como ausente en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió que alguien le picaba el hombro…-Oye…-la pelinegra se sorprendió de ver a ese chico ahí…

Disculpa, yo no quería asustarte…-dijo Diamante mientras la pelinegra solo sonrió.

Lo siento, es que pensé que eras alguien más…en que puedo ayudarte…-contesto amable la pelinegra siguiendo por supuesto las políticas de la empresa.

Bueno, estoy buscando a Serena…-contesto el peliplata, Rei suspiro lo cierto es que le daba mucha pena ese chico pero en el corazón no se manda.

Claro ella aun no conocía a Darién pero su amiga le amaba y eso era suficiente para poder darle idea de que ese chico perdía su tiempo…no sabía que decirle…

Ella ya no trabaja aquí…-dijo sin más Rei ante la cara de sorpresa de Diamante.

Como que no trabaja aquí…?...-la cara de sorpresa del peliplata era obvia.

El viernes fue su último día…-contesto la pelinegra ante miles de dudas que tenía Diamante.

Me gustaría ponerme en contacto con ella…-

Mira no quiero ser grosera contigo, pero no podría darte información personal de Serena…ella se fue del país…-contesto Rei.

Acaso es que ella…?...-claro como preguntar si la mujer de la que estaba enamorado de pronto se habría marchado con ese hombre quien se la arrebato.

Mira Diamante verdad…-el peliplata asintió…-Sé que a ti te gusta Serena y tal vez a mí no corresponda decirte esto porque no deseo herirte, es solo que ella esta con alguien más y se fue con el de viaje…

La verdad es que todo esto me tiene algo sorprendido…-dijo con una enorme pena, logrando que Rei se sintiera mal.

Lo siento, es solo que Serena no es una mujer como cualquiera y creo que ese chico con el que está ahora, comparte su estilo de vida…-Diamante por supuesto se sintió un poco peor…-Lo siento yo y mi bocota…creo que lo mejor es que sigas tu camino Diamante.

Ni hablar, pues si ella no está más aquí…-dijo desolado el peliplata, lo cierto es que era algo que ya sabía perdido pero siempre acudir por alguna respuesta daba esperanza.

Claro que con la respuesta de ese día pues en el no aplicaba lo de la esperanza es lo último que muere…

Bueno pues gracias…-sin más salió de la librería ante la cara de pena de Rei.

Quien diría amiga que ahora tienes a todos comiendo de tu mano…pero haz elegido al mejor lo se…-y es que aunque Rei no conocía a Darién en persona tan solo ver a su amiga feliz eso indicaba que era el indicado, ahora mismo deseaba llegar a casa y preguntarle a la abuela por lo acontecido.

Rei tengo un problema con un cliente…-dijo Norman sacándola de sus casillas.

En verdad no comprendo porque trabajas aquí, solo das problemas…-el chico se limitó a sonreír.

Diamante hizo las compras sin ánimos, lo cierto es que en u mente solo estaba esa partida de Serena, en verdad creer que aún podría tal vez persuadirla…negó con la cabeza mientras subía todo al auto y partía a casa.

* * *

Y como van con los preparativos de la fiesta…?...-pregunto Artemis mientras luna sonreía.

La señora quiere hacer una fiesta épica, la verdad es que apenas organizamos el menú y será una de esas cenas inolvidables…

Creo que el Sr. Darién lo hizo por su madre…-contesto Artemis.

Tal vez, pero dejarla hacer una gran fiesta me resulta como sospecho…

Como si algo fuera a pasar verdad Luna…-dijo su esposo sonriente…

Quería hablarte de Diamante…-el peliplata la miro…-lo he notado como ausente, algo le pasa que tu sepas…?...

Mal de amores mujer…creo que nuestro hijo se enamoró de una chica y al parecer no fue correspondido.

Pobre de mi hijo, pero a su edad con tanto mundo por recorrer…-contesto Luna acongojada por el sufrimiento del mayor de sus hijos.

Son etapas que todo hombre vive, una vez que supere esto Diamante se convertirá en un hombre precavido…

Así como tú lo fuiste verdad…-Artemis solo se limitó a reír, la verdad es que el había disfrutado mucho de su soltería.

No hablamos de mi Luna…

Aquí tengo las cosas que me encargaste madre…-dijo Diamante entrando con varias bolsas y Artemis tuvo que ayudarle a traer el resto de las cosas.

Pensé que había traído todo…-dijo el peliplata.

Pues yo también, es solo que hicimos algunos cambios en el menú…gracias hijo…-sin más Diamante salió de la cocina ante la cara de pena de Luna.

Estara bien mujer, ya aparecerán otras mujeres en su camino…-contesto Artemis.

Le pediré a dios que sea pronto para que mi hijo no este triste…ayúdame a acomodar todo…-dijo Luna mientras su esposo solo obedecía.

* * *

Serena termino su desayuno, había estado todo delicioso en cierta forma adoraba que Darién tuviera esos detalles con ella…tomo la taza de café que tenía frente a ella y camino hacia el balcón.

Italia era un país hermoso con mucha historia y ella podría decirse que vivía en una fantasía…se preguntó por cuánto tiempo más ella podría estar en brazos de Darién.

Suspiro profundo y pensó en cuantas cosas le había quitado la vida, una de esas era el amor de su madre y el cariño de su padre…Darién en su vida era una bendición, de algo estaba segura y es que él no era esa figura paterna perdida.

Lo cierto es que estaba nerviosa, pensar en que Darién ahora mismo le desnudara y le hiciera el amor le hacía fantasear con mil maneras de amar…

Eso de leer libros eróticos no era bueno…la verdad es que no se veía azotada por su adorado pelinegro, mucho menos amarrada u otras cosas sádicas…ella deseaba un amor a la antigua. Italia seria su némesis y para Darién también…

* * *

Bueno pues haremos las cosas como las dices haz hecho unas buenas observaciones…-comento Zoicite Willow su asesor.

Trato de estar en los cuernos de la luna mi estimado Zoicite…-contesto Darién.

Bueno dejando a un lado los negocios, dime como se llama ella…?...-el pelinegro solo sonrió, lo cierto es que Jedite era un hombre de su confianza entera y le conocía desde hace casi 20 años.

Porque tendría que tener un nombre de mujer…-respondió el pelinegro.

Sé que no eres gay, aunque tú sabes que yo sí y te conozco…sé que esa alegría y ese brillo en los ojos son producto de una mujer…-contesto Zoicite.

El que seas intuitivo siempre ha funcionado en los negocios, pero en lo personal no me gusta tanto…es una mujer que vale lo que pesa en diamantes…-las palabras de Darién hicieron que Zoicite por poco se ahogue con el agua.

Dios…usaste diamantes en lugar de oro, es la mujer que buscabas sin buscar entonces…-contesto el rubio.

Algo así…ella es la razón por la que estoy aquí en Italia…-contesto Darién.

Italiana entonces…?...-pregunto el rubio.

No es americana como yo, digamos que estamos de viaje…-

Podría conocerla…?...-

Aun no es tiempo, deseo que nuestra relación este más sólida y después ella nadara entre mis amistades como pez en el agua…

En tu cumpleaños entonces…-el pelinegro asintió, mientras seguían conversando de otras cosas…

* * *

Serena estaba sentada en la sala de estar mirando el televisor sin mirar, lo cierto es que se sentía un poco enfadada…ella era una chica activa y estar ahí sola sin hacer nada pues…

Escucho la puerta abrirse…-Serena he llegado…-dijo la voz masculina del pelinegro.

Bienvenido…-ambos rieron mientras se abrazaban para darse un beso…-siento como si llegaras a casa después de trabajar.

Te gusta esa sensación como a mi entonces…-respondió el pelinegro.

Creo que sí, cuéntame cómo te fue…-el pelinegro se quitó la corbata y dejo su maletín en la sala.

Bien, he obtenido lo que esperaba…te parece si me cambio y nos vamos…-

Si claro, necesito llevarme algo…

No solo tu bolso…-contesto el pelinegro mientras caminaba a la habitación y se quitaba la camisa delante de Serena quien se quedó ahí como petrificada.

Lo cierto es que había mirado a muchos chicos sin camisa y algunos con buen cuerpo, pero no pasaba nada…sin embargo ver a Darién Shields así pues le hacía sentirse de pronto acalorada…

Camino hacia el baño y se refresco un poco…minutos después bajaron al lobbie, el pelinegro había rentado un auto deportivo y se subieron a ese.

Tienes fascinación por estos autos…-

Creo que me gusta la velocidad Serena, no tendrás miedo o si….?...-

Mientras seas tú quien maneje no…-contesto la rubia sonriente, después de casi una hora llegaron a una playa con mucho movimiento…Serena estaba contenta…ella…tenía mucho sin pisar el mar.

Te gusta…?...-pregunto el pelinegro mirando en sus ojos mucha sorpresa.

Sí, creo que es hermoso el mar…quien diría que yo estaría aquí en el otro lado del mundo…-contesto Serena contenta.

Tenías mucho sin ir al mar…?...le pregunto el pelinegro.

Es ridículo verdad, digo en Boston la costa es cercana pero como para vacacionar pues desde que tenía como 10 años y aquí pues nunca había venido…-confeso Serena.

Espero que Fregene te guste, es una playa activa y a mí me gusta mucho el pescado que preparan…-contesto el pelinegro.

Pues entonces tenemos mucho por recorrer en este lugar, tal vez pensé solo en Italia como ir a los museos, el vaticano y esas cosas…-dijo Serena sonriente.

Hay muchos lugares turísticos además de los clásicos…pero lo primero, vamos a comprar ropa adecuada…-menciono Darién.

Caminaron por el lugar y encontraron una boutique para mujer con lo que ella necesitaba trajes de baño…la verdad es que a Serena ese tipo de cosas no le hacían sentir cómoda.

Ella no era la clase de chica que mostrara su cuerpo en diminutos bikinis pero ahora era diferente…deseaba verse en verdad linda para Darién.

El pelinegro trago en seco tan solo en ver esas pequeñas prendas…no se imaginaba ver en esas cositas a Serena, la verdad es que de solo pensarlo…-Creo que me fumare un cigarro en lo que tu…compras lo que necesitas.

Tengo una duda que debo de comprar…-Darién la miro a los ojos y sonrió, esa clase de situaciones eran las que atesoraba.

Yo creo que deberías de comprar unos cinco y tal vez algunos vestidos de playa, no lo sé shorts…la chica te ayudara…nosotros pasaremos algunas semanas aquí…-

Por supuesto Sr. Yo le ayudare a su esposa con lo que ella necesite…-contesto la chica con un extraño asentó mientras Serena solo miraba a Darién con cara de sorpresa…ella no era su esposa pero…

Gracias…le agradeceré mucho…-respondió el pelinegro a lo que Serena se puso en manos de una chica algunos años mayor que ella…

Lo cierto es que cuando se miró en el espejo con un bikini de marinerita se sorprendió cuan bien lucia…-Su esposo estará feliz de verla, tiene usted una linda silueta.

Serena se miró y se miró…se sentía contenta de la genética de su madre…-Me gusta mucho este…

Bien pues creo que podremos escoger los demás estilos…-la rubia asintió.

Darién tomo asiento y miro a Serena ya con un vestido en color rojo suelto tipo strapless, llevaba tirantes a la nuca señal de que el bikini que compro lo tenía puesto.

Creo que es todo… la rubia.

Bien, me podría dar la cuenta…-Serena tomo su bolso y Darién solo la abrazo mientras la chica le daba el recibo…-Te ves hermosa…

Darién…por favor…- dijo la rubia, claro ella pretendía pagar por esa ropa cosa que no sucedería.

Te quiero tanto…aquí tiene señorita y gracias…-Darién saco algunos billetes de cien dólares y le pago a la chica.

El cambio Señor…-grito la mujer menuda.

Por su servicio…gracias.-contesto el pelinegro mientras Serena solo le decía adiós ante una gran sonrisa de la chica.

Bueno que te parece si vamos entonces a nadar un poco, primero quiero verificar que tengamos la reservación y después…

No trajimos nada de ropa Darién…-contesto Serena…

Tú ya has comprado lo que necesitas y yo, traje algunas cosas que ocupaba no más…-

Esa es trampa…- dijo la rubia sonriente.

No lo es…te quiero…-subieron al auto con todas las bolsas de Serena, minutos después se estacionaron en un lugar pintoresco, el botones apareció llevando las bolsa de compras y una pequeña maleta que de seguro era de Darién.

Caminaron hacia el elevador y llegaron a la habitación, el clima cálido era algo que se agradecía, el pelinegro le pago al botones y ella sonrió al percatarse de la vista.

Darién esto es hermoso…-dijo la rubia sonriente.

Qué bien que te gusto...vamos a que bajar a la playa, solo me cambio…-Darién entro a la habitación y minutos después estaba con un short en color azul marino y una playera sencilla, lentes y huaraches…listo para disfrutar del día.

Bajaron y en la alberca había muchas chicas, por supuesto bastante atractivas, Darién y Serena no pasaron para nada desapercibidos…

Serena se sintió un poco celosa al ver como algunas miraban a Darién con insistencia y eso no le gustaba mucho, por ello se apreso más fuerte de su mano.

Bajaron a la playa y les dieron una hermosa cama con dosel que quedaba suspendida, una blanca cama y el aire que se filtraba por todos lados.

Darién miro la reacción en la rubia, para ella todo era tan nuevo que le gustaba mucho como reaccionaba…-Es tan bonito…

Te gusto…?...-ella asintió mientras el pelinegro se quitaba la playera y los lentes, había comprado un protector solar…

Serena le miro ajeno a todo y sin más se sacó el vestido…Darién estaba leyendo lo que contenía la crema protectora y noto que algunos chicos miraban hacia donde ellos estaban, su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a Serena ahí frente a él con un precioso bikini a rayas azules, rojas y blancas…era tan pequeñito y ella se miraba tan…tan…suculenta no era una palabra adecuada pero.

Dios…-fue la única palabra que salió de los labios del pelinegro quien se quedó petrificado, claro verla así tan sensual y saber que era su novia…estaba en verdad sorprendido…ella lucia, tan…tan…

Me veo mal…?...-pregunto la rubia ante la miraba penetrante de Darién.

No es eso…creo que te ves tan hermosa que no deseo compartir eso con nadie Serena…-la rubia solo sonrió…sentirse deseaba por él era como una gloria…

Vamos…-incito Serena para ir a la playa.

Déjame colocarte un poco de…-ella se acercó a él y le dio la espalda…-el pelinegro solo trago en seco, era la primera vez que la miraba con casi nada de ropa…su trasero era perfecto y respingón…como para un par de nalgadas…

Tomo el bloqueador y le unto en los hombros breves y delicados…blancos con la leche…después la espalda menuda, clara y besable…se quedó ahí…

Ahora date la vuelta…-dijo el pelinegro incitándola mientras ella lo hacía…quedando frente suyo…miro con una sonrisa boba los dos redondos y perfectos pechos…su cintura breve y esos preciosos ojos color azul cielo…

Vamos que deseo nadar un rato…-y así lo hicieron, era como si de pronto sentir su piel tersa contra su pecho ancho fuera un bálsamo de paz y deseo al mismo tiempo…claro deseaba con ansias poseerla…lograr que ella solo fuera para el…

Serena sonreía divertida ante el vaivén de las olas mientras el pelinegro la abrazaba para llevarla más adentro y sin más la besaba con mucha pasión…el roce de sus pechos contra su torso desnudo era algo subliminal…

Darién sentía que caminaba en la luna tan ligero con ella entre sus brazos brindándole todas esas emociones que jamás antes había vivido…Serena era esa mujer que nunca pensó buscar y que llego de pronto a su vida…

Ahora sí que sería todo aquello que dios quisiera que fuera…si fuera ella la mujer de su vida el aceptaría al segundo…salieron de la playa sonrientes.

Quieres comer..?...-

Si, bueno no sé si tengas hambre Darién…-el pelinegro trago en seco mirando el movimiento de sus pechos…él tenía otro tipo de necesidad antes de alimento…

Venga vamos a comer algo…pero ponte el vestido…-Serena sonrió mientras le hacía caso, ordenaron algo de pescado y un par de cervezas…la tarde cayo con un precioso atardecer…

Serena se había dorado un poco, la verdad es que el bronceado le convertía en una ninfa de mar para los ojos de Darién.

* * *

La rubia se miró una vez más en el espejo y sonrió, saldrían a cenar como le dijo Darién…el vestido que se coloco era sencillo pero hermoso…

Le llegaba debajo de la rodilla era suelto y en tirantes color coral, su cabello lo dejo suelto como suaves olas doradas…se pintó los labios con un tenue rosa y algo de rímel…

El pelinegro esperaba con ansias, la verdad es que se sentía nervioso…muy nervioso…tal vez pasaría algo bueno…muy bueno…

Estoy lista…-él sonrió acercándose a Serena y tomándola de las manos.

Estas hermosa mi amor…-

Gracias…bien pues nos vamos entonces…-contesto ella sonriente…

Claro que si…-salieron tomados de la mano y llegaron a los pocos minutos a la misma playa donde hacia algunas horas disfrutaron de una tarde divertida…

Serena pensó que saldrían, pero la verdad es que todo era tan hermoso…era una cena de esas que se describen en los libros a la orilla de la playa, luces tenues, botella de champagne, mesero dispuesto.

Espero que te guste la sorpresa…-dijo Darién sonriente…mientras la rubia se limitaba a sonreir, claro que todo lo que estaba viviendo al lado de ese hombre para ella era una sorpresa…

* * *

Hola, antes que nada una disculpa por mi atrazo la verdad radica en que no tengo Internet en casa porque no tengo como costearlo y pues tomo prestada la de mi vecino que es mi cuñado pero pues cambio claves y no pude accesar por toda la semana, apenas ayer por la noche con la ayuda de mi esposo logre que nos diera acceso literalmente restringido pero aquí estoy de regreso para continuar...estaba tan deprimida que no pude hacer mucho mas que estresarme...ni modo...

Ahora resulta que la pareja ha llegado a Italia después de una conversación sincera con nona, a Darien le encanta ver la mirada de sorpresa de Serena por cada cosa nueva que descubre...tal vez lo que para algunas personas con este nivel es algo simple pues para nosotros los mortales es como un gran wow! así lo hace de simple nuestra rubia y parece que el sol, la arena y el mar despiertan las sensaciones en ellos...sensaciones muy candentes.

Diamante me da pesar, pero el tiempo le dará nuevas sorpresas tendrá que aprender a lidiar con la derrota por primera vez y superarlo con la frase de que un clavo saca a otro clavo.

Les quiero dar las gracias por seguir la historia y espero ya no tener inconvenientes para seguirla, ahora si que estaré a marchas forzadas con los capítulos que siguen mis lindas lectoras, les mando un abrazo y les contesto sus reviews:

Normaangelica.- LA verdad es que también me siento emocionada con todo lo que se viene para cada persona, en especial para Serena y Darien, ojala que las cosas resulten como todas esperamos, gracias por seguir con la historia y si los esposos son en ocasiones demandantes pero queridos...

Stormaw.- si creo que Darien encontró su talón de aquiles llamado Serena y es que llega un momento en la vida de un hombre que busca la mujer con la cual por fin sentar cabeza, aunque aquí creo que este guapo se tardo muchísimo y por eso encontró a la mejor...saludos linda.

Yssareyes48.- Quien no verdad, semejante zorro plateado en ese lugar tan hermoso...que envidia, ya veremos que tantas nuevas sorpresas le dará el pelinegro a Serena y ojala que cuando regresen todo salga como el espera...un abrazo.

Guest.- Creo que en este nuevo siglo la fuerza de la mujer se esta notando mucho mas y eso conlleva que los hombres en muchas ocasiones solo sean necesarios para ciertos menesteres...en fin Serena tiene que aprender a perdonar y soltar para ser feliz, en cualquier momento toda la verdad saldrá a la luz y espero que salga bien librada de esto...Nona esta como siempre pendiente de todo y tal vez ella pueda ayudar, lo ideal seria que Mina aparezca y de muchas explicaciones a su hija, mientras Serena esta ahora con Darien esperando que la vida les de tiempo de amarse y el simplemente comportándose como el hombre que es...ya veremos que sale, saludos y gracias por comentar...

Anmoncer1708.- Nona siendo madre y abuela de Serena, mientras que nuestro guapo protagonista simplemente haciendo lo que esta en sus manos para poder tener a su lado a la mujer que le ha cambiado la vida y con la que desea hacer muchas cosas, claro que los besitos complementan mas y muchas cosas mas pero tiene que llegar el momento que pasen a hacer mas que solo piquitos de pollo y mira que nuestro pelinegro ha soportando semejante tentación...Serena creo que entenderá muchas cosas cuando la verdad salga a flote y ojala que cuando eso pase Darien lo comprenda...un saludo linda y espero te guste el capitulo.

Yuzmariz.- Estoy confundida con tus cuentas jajaja...mira que ellos van con todo en especial Darien, casi siempre es así cuando hay buenas intenciones con la relación conocer a los padres en este caso a nona y dar decir que sus intenciones son sinceras y especiales, claro que un hombre con ese dinero pues da regalos caros en este caso un viaje a Italia (tengo envidia) sorpresas y mas sorpresas para esta linda chica que siento se lo merece por esperar al indicado al mejor...Serena tiene que saber la verdad completa y tal vez así entienda lo que en verdad su madre sacrifico por ella y mira que si valió la pena...listo aquí la actualización linda...

LiamoonTsukino.- Hola hermosa, claro que Nona ha sido muy perspicaz y mas tratándose de un hombre maduro como Darien, lo cierto es que ha sido evidente para ella el amor que Darien le tiene a la rubia y con ello Nona sintió que en verdad era ese hombre que su nieta merecía...Con este viaje pasaran muchas cosas con la pareja y tal vez su relación se vuelva ahora si mas fuerte, preparar a Serena para la realidad en la que su ahora novio vive y lidiar con algunas cositas que llevándola así sin información tal vez le afectarían. El pasado sin duda tiene que ser aclarado y llegara el momento que Serena tambien conozca la verdad...un abrazo y gracias por comentar.

Patty.- Gracias por seguir la historia y espero que este capitulo tambien te guste...saludos.


	24. UNA VIDA ENTERA

**CAPITULO 24**

 **UNA VIDA ENTERA…**

El mesero se acercó con un gran plato dispuesto de Langosta, la rubia jamás había probado algo así en su vida aunque sabía que era un platillo caro…-La haz probado…?...-dijo el pelinegro mientras ella negaba.- te encantara…

La botella de Champagne fue abierta y ellos sonrieron…tal vez tendrían muchas cosas por festejar, el mesero sirvió sus copas mientras se retiraba a la distancia para darles espacio a la pareja.

Bueno quisiera antes de cenar que hagamos un brindis…-dijo el pelinegro tomando la mano de la rubia…-Brindemos por nosotros y que nuestro amor sea más fuerte.

Más fuerte que sea nuestro amor y por una noche inolvidable…-contesto Serena mientras chocaban las copas y bebían del burbujeante elixir.

Espero que todo lo que dispuse esta noche sea de tu agrado…-menciono el pelinegro.

Lo es, gracias por tener estos detalles para mi…-dijo Serena contenta y es que como no, si desde que había llegado a Italia el pelinegro había tenido muchas sorpresas para ella.

Comenzaron a degustar la langosta…-Esta muy rico Darién.

Si, mañana creo que podríamos ir a un restaurant que me gusta mucho y creo que te encantara el pescado que preparan.

Claro, dime cuantos días estaremos aquí…?...-el pelinegro se limpió la boca.

Aun no lo sé, pero creo que al menos dos semanas la pasaremos aquí…-

Dos semanas…-la rubia se sintió algo estresada y es que ella en verdad no deseaba perder su trabajo.

No te preocupes por tu abuela, he dispuesto que le surtan la alacena para que te sientas tranquila…-Serena se sintió algo molesta por eso.

Darién, yo pienso que las cosas no tienen que ser así…-contesto la rubia y el noto que tal vez no dijo las cosas bien.

No quería hacerte sentir incomoda Serena, pero la verdad es que tenemos pocas oportunidades para estar juntos y yo deseaba celebrar un mes más de nuestra relación con este viaje…

Sé que nosotros estamos teniendo una relación nada convencional y lo acepte desde un principio, no tengo duda del amor que sentimos el uno por el otro pero…

No estás de acuerdo en recibir mi ayuda…-dijo el pelinegro poniéndose de pronto serio.

Darién no es eso…tu haz sido tan benévolo conmigo y yo no te he dado nada a cambio por todo esto que me das…-

Te equivocas, eres mi novia y me has dado más que cualquier persona…amor…-dijo Darién sonriente.

No quiero sentirme como una vividora y simplemente esperar a que todo me llegue sin más, estoy acostumbrada a que todo lo que tengo es porque me lo gane trabajando…-menciono la rubia haciendo que de pronto el pelinegro se diera cuenta de lo valiosa que era…

Me gane la lotería contigo, eres la primer mujer que conozco que no desea depender de un hombre…yo tal vez no te he dicho muchas verdades y creo que es tiempo de hacerlo…-

A que te refieres con eso…?...-contesto Serena un poco asustada, capaz de que era casado con mil hijos o tal vez un enfermo terminal…

Cuando te conocí supe que eras una mujer distinta…yo nunca tuve esta clase de sentimientos por nadie y me volviste loco…lo curioso está en que trato de compartir contigo lo que he logrado con años de trabajo y tú me rechazas…

No es así Darién, yo no te rechazo mira estoy aquí en un país al que jamás hubiese podido conocer con mi sueldo…-dijo la rubia.

Yo puedo darte todo lo que necesites Serena para que seas feliz…déjame cuidarte…-la rubia sintió de pronto que el corazón se le derretía como chocolate en verano…

Darién…tú eres tan magnánimo conmigo y yo…-

Cenemos que se enfriara esto mi amor, hare todo lo que este en mis manos para ser feliz contigo…-la rubia suspiro hondo y sonrió.

* * *

Y como es abuela…?...-pregunto Rei.

Pues es un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, alto muy alto creo que si Serena tiene hijos con él no sé si le cabrán en la panza…

En verdad es como una especie de gigante…-dijo Rei divertida mientras la nona se reía.

No tanto así hija, es alto de cabello oscuro negro como la noche, tiene algunas canas pintadas y unos ojos muy azules, azules como el profundo mar…

Vaya entonces es guapo…-

Creo que es un hombre sumamente guapo, la verdad es que es algo maduro para Serena pero hacen una pareja perfecta…

Que emoción y que te dijo abuela…?...-pregunto la pelinegra insistente.

Pues que deseaba conocerme y decirme que sus intenciones con Serena eran sinceras…creo que ellos terminaran juntos…-dijo Gala sonriente.

Mientras ella está en Italia al lado de su caballero andante aquí en Sharon anda un hombre como fantasma por las calles…-comento Rei.

A que te refieres con eso…?...-

Creo que metí la pata…-dijo Rei mientras nona le miraba con insistencia…-Bueno, pues que Serena tenía otro pretendiente mucho más joven y muy guapo.

Yo no sabía de ese pretendiente hija, dime quien es…-pregunto gala con intereses.

Pues no sé si vive aquí, pero es alto de cabellos claros y ojos grises, viste bien y trae un carro de esos caros…algunas veces converso con Serena y creo que ella le dijo que no…-

No sabía de eso…pobre muchacho…-

Es joven nona, tal vez el solo quería pasar el tiempo con Serena y pues ella lo boto…no lo sé…hoy fue a buscarla y pues le dije que no trabajaba más ahí…

Y como se llama ese chico…?,,,.pregunto intrigada nona.

Se llama Diamante creo…-contesto Rei.

Es un nombre algo raro verdad…-la pelinegra asintió…-pues ahora sí que llego tarde a Serena, ella está feliz con ese hombre y yo lo soy también.

Si…lo más importante es eso y además nuestra rubia conocerá el mundo entero…-Gala sonrío.

* * *

Salud por una noche más a tu lado mi cielo…-dijo Darién sonriente mientras el mesero retiraba el servicio y otro llegaba con el postre…

Qué bonito es el mar…cuando tenía problemas y me sentía sola pensaba en el mar, si yo lloraba a su lado mis lágrimas serian nada comparada con sus aguas…-el pelinegro se quedó callado mirando esa expresión de melancolía en ella.

Extrañas a tus padres…-Serena trago en seco, tal vez había sido demasiado melancólica.

Si, pues yo no conocí a mi madre y a mi padre casi no le recuerdo…-contesto ella mirando la copa de champagne…-tal vez si las cosas no hubieran sucedido como fueron, nosotros nunca hubiéramos coincidido.

Probablemente Serena y sé que sonara fatal, pero me gusta haberte conocido…-dijo el con verdad.

Lo sé a mi también me gusta haberte conocido…-contesto ella mientras el mesero colocaba el postre…-Engordare con tanto helado.

Pero no te negaras a un poquito más, además creo que seguirías siendo una mujer hermosa…-la rubia sonrió.

Los halagos que me haces me harán creerme más de lo que en verdad soy…-Serena llevo un bocado de helado a sus labios y la verdad era una delicia al paladar.

Darién sonrió adoraba verle contenta si esa fuera a partir de ya su misión el simplemente la aceptaría contento…amaba a esa pequeña mujer…

Delicioso, acaso no piensas probar el tuyo…-el asintió mientras disfrutaba una cucharada de suave helado.

De pronto un par estallidos en el cielo hicieron a Serena sobresaltarse…eran fuegos artificiales…-Dios me asuste horrible…pero mira que lindos se ven…

El pelinegro se levantó de su silla y camino a su lado…-Venga vamos a verlos…

Si…-contesto ella con ensoñación, esos fuegos artificiales eran en verdad espectaculares, hacia tantísimos años que n los veía…recordó de pronto el aroma de su madre y Alemania…

Te gustan…?...-el pelinegro la miro con atención, su cara ensoñadora le gustaba tanto.

Si son hermosos…la verdad es que es un espectáculo lindo…-dijo Serena sonriente como una chiquilla, la adoraba y podría acusarle todo el mundo por quererla como la quería y desearla como lo hacía.

Sabes Serena, jamás me imagine encontrar a una mujer como tu…-la rubia de pronto dejo de prestar atención a los fuegos artificiales.- Eres la mujer que cualquier hombre desearía en la vida.

En verdad dices cosas que me hacen sentir feliz…-

Yo antes de ti era la clase de hombre que se dejaba llevar por la corriente, pero ahora sé que un día cercano tu serás quien reciba mi último aliento…-el pelinegro sonrió mientras ella solo le miraba con pesar.

No digas eso Darién, yo no…-el pelinegro coloco su dedo índice en sus labios rosas.

Calla mujer, lo cierto es que he tenido una vida gloriosa y ahora soy inmensamente feliz, me quieres y yo te amo, nuestras almas de pronto se han convertido en una…deseo profundamente caminar a tu lado por siempre sin rumbo y sin fin…sin pensar más en nada que en nosotros mismos.

Serena trago en seco, las palabras que Darién le estaba diciendo en verdad le llegaban hondo en su alma…

Sé que tal vez nosotros no somos una pareja ordinaria y eso también me gusta mucho, siempre tuve lo más ordinario del mundo y no me sentí feliz…feliz como ahora lo soy contigo…-el pelinegro tomo las manos de ella quien le miraba con infinito amor…-Eres parte de mi vida desde el primer día en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron…

Darién…yo…-

Tu eres esa mujer que nunca quise encontrar, pero al final dios mismo te envió para hacer de mi vida algo más que un simple tipo perdido en la vanidad…-confeso el pelinegro.

Esas palabras eran duras hasta para el mismo Darién, pero muchas veces cayo en su propia soberbia y un día sin esperarlo dios le envió un gran regalo…que le hizo regresar a la realidad.

Veo mi vida de hace apenas 5 años y tal vez regresaría a recomponer muchas cosas que hice mal, pedir perdón a quien en verdad lo mereciera y esperar con ansias el día en que te tuviera a mi lado.

Darién…me haces tan feliz con todo esto que me dices, tu eres mucho más de lo que yo desee alguna vez en mi vida…-contesto la rubia con sinceridad…

Yo sé que significa eso Serena, sabes he aprendido que el único que perdona en esta vida es dios el tiempo no…yo sé que te amo y no serviría negar nada a mí mismo, sería como engañarme…-dijo el pelinegro con emoción, los años pasaban y las cosas cambiaban…

Ahora al fin entiendo a mis padres…el amor que ellos se tienen a pesar de los años entre ellos, aun se acompañan y con todo y mi presencia, ellos están solos…me dolerá mucho verles separarse pero así es la vida…

Lo se…-contesto Serena recordando su propia vida…

Sé que eres muy joven y que tal vez merecerías la misma luna para ti sola, sin duda habrá muchos hombres más jóvenes que yo interesados en ti y no los culparía…-ambos se miraron con intensidad…-pero soy egoísta y solo pienso en ti a mi lado…yo como alguna vez te lo dije podre darte todo aquello que desees para ser feliz Serena…

Lo único que quiero en mi vida es tu presencia Darién…-contesto la rubia.

Eso mismo anhelo yo, tú presencia en mi vida y tu compañía los años que me queden en este plano terrenal, tal vez después tú podrías…

No lo digas siquiera…-dijo ella con pasión…

Deseo que esto que pienso decirte lo consideres Serena, porque es algo que a mí me cambiaría la vida y tal vez tendríamos que caminar muy unidos para lograr lo que anhelamos…en verdad tu haz sido para mí el más grande regalo de dios…

Serena se limpió un par de lágrimas traicioneras, si ella después de creer que la felicidad no existía ahora mismo tenía un revés en su vida…Darién…-Sé que a pesar de mis años, comprendo todo lo que tú dices Darién…créeme yo te entiendo y también me siento dichosa de tenerte a mi lado…

Es difícil para mí, sé que tu tal vez desearías vivir como una joven sin ataduras libre como alguna vez yo lo hice…pero que me perdone el universo por lo que voy a proponerte…no podría vivir mi vida sin ti…Es por eso…-Darién soltó a Serena y se hinco frente a ella.

El pelinegro saco de su saco una caja en terciopelo negro…Serena sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho…él estaba…-Serena yo te ofrezco todo esto que soy, te amo y sé que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, es pronto lo sé, pero no importa nada más que lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, te ofrezco una vida entera a tu manera…Serena Baker quieres casarte conmigo…?...-

Serena quería desmayarse pero no era opción, él estaba hincado algunas personas mirándoles y los fuegos articules, pero lo más grande ahí era el amor que ella sentía por el…-Si yo acepto Darién…acepto casarme contigo…-el pelinegro deslizo un hermoso anillo de compromiso con una espectacular piedra en color rosa en forma de corazón…

Dios santo…gracias mi amor…-dijo el pelinegro levantándose y abrazándola fuertemente ante un par de estallidos aún más fuertes….te amo estaba escrito en el cielo.

Es perfecto Darién…yo te amo…te amo…-dijo Serena emocionada ahora prisionera entre los brazos del pelinegro…

Te amo y soy feliz a tu lado…gracias mi amor…-en verdad esa noche había sido la más difícil en su vida, claro que proponerle matrimonio a la mujer de tus sueños no es tarea sencilla.

Se miraron intensamente y se besaron ante los fuegos artificiales que aun estallaban en el cielo…sus bocas se apoderaron de una a la otra con necesidad, con pasión y entrega…de pronto él estaba como flotando y ella simplemente había subido a luna para tocar las estrellas.

Diamante estaba mirando el televisor y pensando en lo mismo…Serena Baker, el tiempo era necesario y al mismo tiempo la distancia era un preciado tesoro que el desearía ahora tener…tal vez independizarse de los Shields le podría dar nuevas perspectivas de vida, Londres era un gran lugar para ser un competente profesionista….respiro profundo…esperaba que todo lo negativo que estaba siendo consigo mismo cambiaria…

Los ojos de Serena estaban brillando de manera tan intensa que Darién sintió que ahí mismo podría morir de solo verle ese amor en los ojos…ella no sabía las emociones que despertaba en él y esas emociones le daban cierto placer.

Serena….te amo…-dijo el pelinegro abrazándola fuertemente tratando de grabar en su memoria el dulce aroma de fresas que su cabello despedía…dulces recuerdos que le incitaban a desear aún más…

Darién gracias por todo esto…yo…-sin más la rubia se apretó más fuerte a su cuerpo y lo beso con pasión…su lengua se deslizo dentro de la cálida boca de Darién quien la recibió con ansias…ansias de amar…

Se despegaron un poco ante la mirada de algunos meseros, ella simplemente enrojeció de vergüenza y sin más los fuegos artificiales que habían estallado en el cielo cesaron…

Creo que es hora de irnos…-dijo el mirándola intensamente…

Si…creo que si…-contesto Serena, ella por supuesto que deseaba lo que tenía que pasar…pasar a algo más que solo besos.

Gracia señores…-dijo el pelinegro sonriente mientras ella solo suspiraba hondo…una sonrisa sincera era todo aquello que necesitaba para dar gracias.

Los meseros sonrieron, sin duda esa era una mujer que en verdad valía la pena, sencilla y hermosa…

Caminaron tomados de la mano y Serena sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho…era una sensación que podría hacerla desfallecer de manera abrupta esto había sido más de todo aquello que hubiese deseado en la vida…mas…

Darién la miro de reojo y noto en ella algo más…determinación o simplemente arrojo al amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro…era más de lo que ambos pudieran manejar sin duda alguna, pero muy grato…tan grato que no había nada que les impidiera ser felices…

Entraron al elevador y el trago en seco, la verdad es que ahora mismo no sabía cómo no perder la cabeza por ella…pero un plato bien servido se come con calma…

Serena sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la garganta…en verdad es que todo esto era tan incitante…miro su dedo anular y la piedra que ahora mismo tenía en su dedo…era perfecta…perfecta y costosa…tal vez valdría más que ella…

Te gusto mi amor…-dijo Darién mirándola…

Me ha encantado Darién…yo no sé cómo…-sin más el pelinegro se acercó a ella y la beso….justo el elevador abrió sus puertas ellos salieron de ahí.

Darién sintió que el calor de pronto le invadía el cuerpo y el sin más perdía el valor que mucho tiempo le hizo entrar en razón, pero ahora la razón estaba yéndose al carajo…

Serena entro y escucho la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella…sintió como los brazos de Darién la aprisionaron por detrás mientras el besaba su cuello blanco y ella solo cerraba los ojos…

Te amo Serena y estoy tan contento de que ahora seas mi futura esposa….-ella solo se agito ante la suave caricia de su aliento cálido en su cuello.

Te amo Darién…-dijo ella mientras se giraba y le miraba a los ojos directamente…le necesitaba no sabía en qué forma pero eso no era suficiente más para ella…sin más cerro los ojos y lo beso…lo beso con entrega y pasión…

Darién se dejó llevar por ese beso cargado de muchas emociones, nunca en su vida había perdido la cabeza por una mujer pero está en verdad le había puesto su vida al límite…

No podre…no podre detenerme Serena….-

No lo hagas Darién…-dijo la rubia a su oído y eso fue mucho más de lo que el soporto…

Sus manos habidas de posesión tomaron vida propia…lo primero que hizo fue no dejar de besarla y pronto el estaba deslizando el vestido sobre su cuerpo casi desnudo…

Abrió los ojos y se quedó maravillado…ella no llevaba sostén así que sus preciosos pechos quedaron al desnudo frente el…unos rozados pezones se erigieron por el cálido momento…

Serena estaba agitada y al mismo tiempo impaciente…-Eres perfecta…mi perfecta Serena…-dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella quien solo cerro los ojos y beso sus labios.

El pelinegro deslizo su saco mirándola intensamente mientras su camisa de desabotonaba con la mirada de ella sobre su cuerpo maduro.

Pronto Darién quedo solo con los pantalones mientras ella solo con un pequeño artilugio estorboso para el…esa era su primera vez y él tenía que ser maestro…

La beso intensamente, deslizo su lengua en su cálida e incitadora boca mientras sus manos pronto la cargaron tomando con sus grandes manos su nalgas…levantándola en vilo sobre sus caderas…

Serena sentía que algo dentro de ella se derretía como lava hirviendo…su sangre estaba caliente tan caliente que desearía ahora mismo que ese hombre que tenía frente a ella le apagara el fuego que crecía dentro de ella…

La miro una vez más y sus manos se apoderaron de tan suave piel, pronto camino con ella entre sus manos y la depósito en la cama…recorrió su boca, sus mejillas y su cuello con sus besos…

Deseaba cubrir su cuerpo con besos melosos y grabar en su memoria cada lugar secreto de ella…pronto sus manos llegaron a sus pechos redondos…Serena suspiro hondo…gimió un poco sin malicia…era como si de pronto todo se hubiese detenido.

Quería hacerla estremecer y tenerla para el…hacerla suya…poco a poco…lentamente…sinceramente…llenarla por completo y cubrirla…sin fin…sin razón…ni medida…

Deslizo su lengua en un rosado pezón y ella solo se arqueo…el pequeño lugar poco a poco comenzó a darle ese placer indescriptible a Serena…un poco de piel mientras la otra mano de Darién se apoderaba de su otro pecho desnudo…

Succiono con fuerza mientras se pasaba al otro con lentitud…ella le miraba con intensidad con los ojos cargados de deseo…deseo de algo más…mucho más…

Pronto dejo esos montículos para deslizarse con su lengua por su vientre y besar su ombligo marcando la llegaba a cierto lugar que aún estaba por ser descubierto…

Sus manos pronto se deslizaron sobre sus firmes piernas abriéndolas sin mucha dificultad y más cuando ella misma levanto su trasero para ser liberada de la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo desnudo…

Darién se regocijo ante lo que sus ojos miraban…ella trato de pronto cerrar las piernas y llevo sus manos a su cara por la vergüenza que esto significaba…

Darién…yo…-el pelinegro la miro con una gran sonrisa…el también estaba deseoso de hacerle el amor…Serena solo trago en seco y el…

El pelinegro lentamente la acomodo a su antojo, el haría a Serena mujer y deseaba que ella fuera feliz…feliz con el…abrió sus piernas lentamente y dejo expuesta su arena prohibida…Serena estaba a punto de decir que no…pero…

Sus suaves pliegues rosados fueron abiertos y quedo al descubierto su pequeño capullo…estaba húmeda para el…sin más deslizo su lengua por el botón…

La rubia sintió que el cielo estaba cerca…era una sensación que nunca antes había sentido…era más de lo que ella pudiera manejar…cerro los ojos y sus manos se aferraron pronto a la colcha de la cama…

Darién comenzó a lamer lentamente mientras escuchaba sus gemidos quedos…esto era música para sus oídos…dulce música…La miro embelesado y ella estaba extasiada…sus besos la estaban volviendo loca de pasión…

Poco a poco comenzó a mover su lengua con más rapidez logrando que ella aún se pusiera más húmeda y suave…él deseaba que ella se soltara…y lo logro…

Serena gemía placenteramente…lentamente y constantemente…sentía como cada movimiento de la lengua de Darién le hacía despertar en ella cosas que nunca antes experimento…estaba sintiendo pronto como algo dentro de ella le enchinaba la piel y de pronto el tomo sus manos y tomo sus nalgas con fuerza mientras algo dentro de ella entraba…

Dios…-dijo llena de placer ciego ante la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, llenando el lugar de una calidez inexplicable…

Darién pronto sintió como ella estaba más agitada y como cada fibra de su ser también resaltaba…resaltaba…despertaba y vibraba de tan solo verla...tal vez moriría de solo verla así…tan suya y tan pura como el agua…

La lengua de Darién entro a su calidad húmeda logrando que ella sin más sintiera desfallecer…esa era la noche…la noche de ella…

Pronto…pronto…abrió los ojos y lo miro…ahí…ahí…apretó su cuerpo y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras un gemido más fuerte salía de su garganta…

Esto era caliente, motivador, invasor…la sangre hervía y la paz llegaba…su piel encendida poco a poco comenzó a sentirse relajada mientras ella explotaba de placer…un placer que nunca antes había experimentado…

Un placer que no es capaz de ser leído en ningún lado…un placer que solo vives en manos de aquella persona a la que tanto amas…a la que tanto deseas…por la que das la vida sin pensarlo…porque lo amas…lo amas como ella amaba a Darién…

* * *

Creo que ahora si tocaron las estrellas, hubo fuegos artificiales para Serena y falta un poco más he…bueno les dejo el nuevo capítulo de Amor Añejo…todo esta tan apasionante a partir de hoy…

Ahora sí que me he dado cuenta que ya no quiero trabajar para seguir escribiendo pero luego me acuerdo que tengo que pagar deudas y se me pasa, ya vere que hago para acomodarme…les mando saludos y aquí debajo les contesto sus reviews:

Guest.- Ya avanzo para mi también con tantos capítulos escritos pero siendo Darién un caballero a la vieja usanza pues espero y esperemos que en el siguiente le toque a el…saludos.

Yuzmariz.- Darién está enamorado y creo que cuando un hombre pasa por ese trance es capaz de hacer todo aquello que a su mujer le haga feliz, tan feliz como el final del capítulo…saludos.

Anmoncer1708.- Que linda, claro que no pienso dejar así las historias me ha pasado que he leído buenas y después desaparecen las escritoras es tan frustrante que me dan ganas de terminarlas yo, pero además me deprimo terrible este es como mi forma de sacar mi fuah! Jajaja…Mira que ahora si estos dos muchachillos han avanzado con mucha fuerza y en un país con tanta pasión como Italia digamos que ambos estar desbordados de necesidad de afecto…jijiji! Y Diamante ya se me ocurrirá como resarcir el daño con este guapo, Saludos y aquí sigo escribiendo…

Stormaw.- Si imagínate me sentí deprimida y desesperada hasta mi marido me decía que estaba como ansiosa y no se explicaba el porqué, bueno ahora sí que estos dos tortolitos han hecho de las suyas al fin, bueno al menos Serena toco el cielo ansió seguir con el otro capítulo…Creo que Rei fue un poco más drástica con Diamante para que al fin dejara en paz ese sueño loco que tenía con su amiga, pero no creo que la rubia regrese…un abrazo linda.

Kotipelta.- De México linda, solo que desempleada pues no es fácil pero ahora ya estoy conecta para subir los capítulos…Mira que hay muchas cosas aun en esta historia, me siento así como tu ansiosa con las presentaciones y las decisiones que a partir de este capítulo tome Darién junto con su prometida Serena…Diamante pues pobre punto y aparte quiero consolarlo Jajaja…veremos que sucede más adelante y un abrazo para ti.

Liamoon Tsukino.- Que linda, espero ahora si ponerme al corriente…la verdad es que todo como está sucediendo pondrá de cabeza a varios entre ellos al guapo Diamante, un tanto a Viluy pero creo que muy felices a los padres de Darién quienes ahora podrá sentirse aliviados de ver a su hijo con una mujer que lo ame…Creo que van avanzando a su tiempo y aunque parecería lento la verdad es que apenas tienen 2 meses juntos…en fin el amor es el amor, ojala que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y un fuerte abrazo para ti.

Yssareyes48.- Creo que estoy ansiosa con esa fiesta espero que muchas personas estén ahí presentes, se pondrá buena la cosa por el momento ellos ajenos a todo al fin compenetrándose como pareja…saludos linda.

Norma angélica.- que linda yo también ya extrañaba esto y atesoro lo que dices para mi…Mira que Darién llego a Italia decidido a mucha cosas y al parecer llevo a su princesa a tocar las estrellas y lo que les falta a estos dos tortolos…un mega abrazo para ti también.


	25. A TU MANERA

**CAPITULO 25**

 **A TU MANERA**

Darién sonrió ante la suave brisa que entro a la habitación donde estaba esa mujer a la que amaba tanto y por la que el sabia daría la vida…mil veces hubiese pasado por lo vivido si al final se encontraría con ella…

Pronto Serena le miro intensamente….ese era su primer orgasmo y la verdad había sido inolvidable…pronto el pelinegro se levantó y se quitó los pantalones, el bóxer cayo y Serena sonrió…

Si, era la primera vez que le miraba desnudo y era todo un adonis griego…adoraba como su cuerpo se marcaba y como todo el seria suyo…su zorro plateado…

Se acostó sobre ella y la miro a los ojos intensamente…-Te amo Serena…te amo tanto que no sabría que hacer sin ti…me volvería loco…

Te amo…-respondió la rubia segura de lo que sentía…pronto los labios de Darién la tomaron entre su sabor y otro desconocido por ella…

Estaba el pelinegro con la piel caliente…tan caliente que quemaba…la miro a los ojos y lentamente entro en su cavidad húmeda, disponible y suya…

Serena abrió los ojos de manera enorme ante la intromisión que eso implicaba…era la primera vez que alguien estaba en ese lugar…Darién sintió la bienvenida…era una sensación que le volvería loco…ella…ella era virgen como le dijo…

Sentía que estaba a punto de derramar su semilla dentro de Serena y la verdad es que no estaba pensando en nada más que en poseerla…

Serena sintió algo de molestia, la verdad siendo sinceras su nula experiencia y su raciocinio le decía que ese hombre era grande…pronto el entro al fin y ella gimió un poco pero el pelinegro cerro los ojos mientras apretaba los dientes y tragaba en seco…

Pronto aquello comenzó a encenderse una vez más y Darién se movió lentamente logrando que Serena lanzara un gemido aún más fuerte que le hizo despertar hambriento…

Sus labios poseyeron con pasión a la rubia quien se sentía nuevamente arder en lava…pronto los movimientos de Darién se volvieron de dolosos a placenteros…ella estaba tan apretada que él estaba tan deseoso de alcanzar su clímax…

Sus manos tomaron su trasero alzando sus suaves nalgas con una fuerza tan propia que hundirse en su piel era cada vez más placentero…

El pelinegro comenzó a jadear logrando que Serena lo hiciera al mismo tiempo de manera desinhibida…ahora saber que ella era tan suya y que lo estaba volviendo loco de placer era algo en verdad imposible de manejar…

Serena le miro a los ojos a duras penas mientras el pelinegro se hundía con más pasión dentro de ella…logrando un par de fuertes gemidos…

La rubia era pequeñita pero perfecta para un hombre como el…ahora mismo deseaba más y más de ella…la noche entera a su manera…así la amaría…cuanto más podría no sabía pero lo haría…

Darién siguió hundiéndose en ella y a pesar de no usar un preservativo lo cierto es que no le importaba mucho...a su edad lo único que anhelaba era amarla…

Serena comenzó a gemir aún más…sentía como su miembro se hundía aún más profundo y aunque podría ser un poco doloroso le cobijaba un placer inexplicable…

El pelinegro sudo un poco y sintió que estaba por llegar a la cima…estaba preparado…el pequeño cuerpo de Serena reacciono nuevamente con ante el pesado y cálido cuerpo del amor de su vida…

Pronto aquello fue una ecuación de roces y palabras, gemidos y suspiros…Serena se contrajo de manera tan fuerte que logro alcanzar un orgasmo para extraer de Darién su esperma grueso y caliente…tan caliente que quemaba…

Darién gimió fuertemente mientras sentía que su fuerza se iba con aquel deseo que ahora era realidad, una realidad que estaba adorando…

Ambos estaban agotados, las emociones que esa entrega significaban en verdad podrían desgastar un poco…ahora las cosas entre ellos al fin estaban dichas…dichas no en palabras si no en sensaciones…sensaciones sinceras nacidas de sentimientos verdaderos…a su propia forma a su propia manera…a medida de su amor…

El pelinegro abrió los ojos y sintió como si de pronto la felicidad le saliera desde el corazón…hacia mucho que no se levantaba de tan buen humor…escucho el agua de la regadera cayendo…

Serena hacia unos minutos se había levantando, la verdad es que había dormido como vendita pero las ganas de ir al baño la levantaron.

Se sentía como rara, lo cierto es que ella ahora era una mujer y era la mujer de Darién Shields, de solo pensarlo se avergonzaba, pero estaba enamorada y eso era lo que en verdad importaba.

Lo cierto es que sentía que su cuerpo le dolía de muchas partes y en especial el trasero…sentarse en la cama había sido un tanto doloroso…pero sabía que era normal, claro después de leer tantas novelas…

Escucho la puerta abrirse…era Darién…-Hola mi amor…yo puedo compartir la ducha contigo…

Serena se sonrojo de manera intensa, esa clase de situaciones le hacían sentir en verdad especial…-Yo no sé…

Es la primera vez que lo haremos…-ella le miro con los ojos muy abiertos…-es algo natural…

Lo siento Darién, debes de pensar que soy una tonta…pero…-

A mí me encanta saber que todo esto es nuevo para ti…yo te amo y con eso me basta para todo lo demás…

Darién…-dijo ella sonriente, el pelinegro tomo la esponja y comenzó a tallar su breve espalda…era imposible no sentirse excitado de verla desnuda y más al grabar el sabor de cada parte de su cuerpo…era hermosa y era suya…

* * *

Mina se sentó en el porche el aire estaba magnifico para el calor que estaba haciendo…suspiro hondo y recordó por un instante a Frederick…

Que sería de la vida del padre de su hija y como es que de manera tan inmediata se olvidó del amor que ella sintió por el…

 _ **Inicio de flash back…**_

Mina estaba caminando hacia el trabajo, lo cierto es que trabajar en una empresa de botones no era algo tan interesante pero le daba de comer…

Su tía Tatyana se había quedado a cargo de ella cuando su madre había fallecido y estudiar no era opción, no podría quejarse porque vivía mejor que muchas chicas…

Lo malo de eso es que su tía obtenía el dinero de manera no tan decorosa y muchas le criticaban por hacerlo, pero cuando no hay para más…

Incluso ella misma se avergonzaba del comportamiento de su tía, pero no podría hacer mucho con 15 años…la verdad es que tener tus tres comidas, dormir en una cama cómodamente y trabajar solo por hobbie…pues…

Dime que has encontrado otro trabajo…?...-pregunto Tatyana quien tendría cuando mucho 23 años.

No tía…-respondió Mina…

No sé por qué te empeñas en trabajar en ese lugar, un día de estos terminaras por cortarte un dedo como muchas otras chicas que he visto…-

Pero en que más podría trabajar, recuerda que soy menor de edad y no quiero hacer lo que…-la rubia se quedó callada…

Yo tampoco quiero que seas prostituta como yo Mina, pero que puedo hacer cuando es lo único que me asegura pan en la mesa…estoy pagando al fin por un apartamento para mí y para que tu vivas conmigo, imagínate que ambas fuéramos obreras no podríamos siquiera llevar esta vida que tenemos…

Pero tía, yo…-

Sé que te sientes avergonzada de mí, la verdad es que no me importa porque aprendí a olvidar la vergüenza cuando nadie le intereso quedarme con una niña de escasos años…-confeso Tatyana.

Tú me estas culpando de lo que haces…-dijo Mina con pesar.

No…yo viví muchos años a expensas de tu madre, pero siempre desee más y pues trabaje como tú en ese lugar, en otros más…me rendí y llegue al lugar donde estoy…

Tía no te sientes mal por hacerlo…-

En ocasiones, pero es trabajo y te acostumbras…-contesto Tatyana sin darle importancia al hecho de que era una prostituta…

Mina se sintió de pronto mal, tal vez ella tenía algo que ver en que su tía hiciera eso…pero en si sabía que no se arrepentía…

Nos vemos…-sin más salió de casa tenía que ir al trabajo…se encontró con unas compañeras y entre risas llegaron a la fábrica, y lo miro…

Frederick le sonrió y ella sintió que las piernas se le doblarían, era tan guapo…sus cabellos largos en color plata y sus ojos azules tan azules como el mismo cielo…era guapísimo…y tan alto y tan fuerte…

Fin de flash back…

Mina suspiro hondo y limpio un par de lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas…a pesar del tiempo y las circunstancia hay personas que no olvidaras nunca en tu vida y él era una de esas.

Frederick miro la foto que tenia de Mina a su lado…eran tan jóvenes…suspiro hondo y se sintió fatal por como las cosas se habían dado, pero a pesar de eso el deseaba que algún día le perdonara por dejarla…

Ahora mismo no tenía ni idea de cómo había podido superar todo ese pasado, más bien aún no lo superaba es por ello que cargaba en su espalda algo llamado dolor…el dolor de saber que la mujer a la que amo como a ninguna ahora tal vez era feliz sin el…suspiro hondo y pensó en su madre también…

Nona miraba el reloj y pensaba en su hijo Frederick…el único deseo que tenía en su cabeza es por lo menos mirarlo una sola vez antes de morir y saber que él estaba bien…llorar en ocasiones le era reconfortante…

Ahora mismo estaba contenta de saber que Serena tendría a su lado a un hombre que vería por ella y le amaría con el corazón…sonrió al final de su vida ella había podido cuidar de su nieta y verla casada le haría sentir dichosa…

Mina estaba lejos y podría sentir pena por ella, sacrificar la presencia de un hijo por su felicidad en su caso era algo en verdad de valor…

* * *

Nona escucho la puerta y se preguntó quién seria, ahora mismo estaba esperando que Rei llegara del trabajo…se limpió la cara y se levantó del sillón, camino lo más rápido que pudo…abrió la puerta y era un hombre mayor, casi de su edad de cabellos canos y ojos grises.

Se quedó sorprendida era un hombre apuesto pero al mismo tiempo le recordó mucho a su hijo…tal vez luciría así a su edad…-Buenas noches, es usted la señora Marie Backer…

Rei estaba entrando a la casa, de pronto se dio cuenta de que había una persona en la entrada conversando con nona…el auto que estaba afuera era bastante lujoso…camino con prisa….

Si a sus órdenes…-contesto Nona sorprendida por tan apuesto hombre y claro tan fino en su andar.

Mi nombre es Artemis Ducan señora…-dijo el peliplata…-vengo de parte del señor Darién Shields para entregarle algunas cosas que me encargo…

Buenas noches…-saludo Rei mirando al hombre maduro y apuesto que estaba conversando con nona…

Buenas noches señorita…-contesto Artemis, lo cierto es que las mujeres de cabellos negros siempre le atrajeron y no pudo evitar mirar a la chica que era bastante bonita.

Disculpe, pero que es lo que nos envía Darién…-contesto Nona mientras Rei entraba a la casa para dejar su bolsa…

Víveres…-contesto Artemis…-puedo dejarlos aquí mismo…?...-

Yo le ayudo abuela…-dijo Rei mientras el peliplata le sonreía…

Creo que no sería apropiado dejarla hacerlo señorita, además es mi trabajo…-contesto Artemis mientras nona y la pelinegra hacían una gran o con los labios, mirando como el hombre caminaba al auto.

Me recuerda a alguien…-dijo Rei mientras nona le miraba con atención, al poco tiempo el hombre camino hacia la puerta de la entrada con varias bolsas del almacén del centro, dio en total cuatro vueltas.

Dios, oiga señor creo que esto es demasiado…-contesto Nona mientras Artemis solo le miraba con cautela.

Yo solo obedezco ordenes Señora, me indico así mismo que le entregara estos recibos y que le avisara que mañana estarían aquí unas personas para realizar las reparaciones pendientes, así mismo para comentarle que vendrá el chico del cable…

De que cable…?..-dijo Rei contrariada.

Del servicio de televisión por paga e internet…algo mas en que pueda ayudarlas…?...-dijo Artemis ante la cara de sorpresa de ambas mujeres.

Siento que todo esto es demasiado…-confeso Gala.

El señor Darién solo quiere darle las comodidades indispensables en este momento…-contesto el peliplata.

Bueno, pues nosotras estamos agradecidas por ello…-dijo Rei tratando de evitar que la abuela simplemente metiera la pata, la conocía y era un tanto orgullosa pero siendo peticiones del novio de Serena.

Buenas noches y mañana pasare a ver que todo siga su curso como lo indico el señor…-sin más Artemis salió de ahí mientras Rei y Nona le miraban atentas.

Que es todo esto hija…?...-

Abuela, Darién es un hombre con dinero y creo que es un gesto muy amable de su parte que tu tengas las comodidades que necesitas…

Pero no es necesario, siento como si de pronto él nos…

No digas lo que estás pensando, me has dicho que él está enamorado no es así…?...-dijo Rei tratando de enfocar a Nona quien estaba muy dispersa en sus pensamientos.

Si él quiere a mi nieta, pero siento que todo esto es innecesario…-

Haber nona ponte en sus zapatos…harías algo así por alguien a quien quieres y deseas ser feliz…?...-Nona suspiro hondo y claro que su nieta era parte de un plan de sacrificio por su liberta y su felicidad.

Lo haría hija, lo haría…-contesto Nona mientras comenzaban a meter las bolsas a la casa.

* * *

Serena estaba con sus piernas sobre las de Darién flotando en la alberca, era como si de pronto todo aquello que le había avergonzado anteriormente se esfumó…

Ahora ella era mucho más receptiva, como si de pronto todo aquello que le hacía falta estuviera ahí en ella…-Te sucede algo mi amor…?...-dijo Darién abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho…

No, es solo que me siento algo rara…-confeso la rubia mirándole.

Sientes como si de pronto fuéramos uno verdad…-ella asintió mientras le besaba sin importarle nada más…Darién la miro, su carita era hermosa y su cuerpo era su perdición…

La beso con pasión mientras ella se dejaba envolver…esa era una chispa que él debía de controlar…una mujer entregada y apasionada como Serena…-Vamos que no podré contenerme y no deseo hacer un espectáculo en la alberca.

Lo siento…-dijo ella sonriente mientras se ponía colorada de lo que ella no podría controlar pero de pronto todo con Darién era como necesario.

Serena mande algunas cosas con Artemis para tu abuela, espero que ella no se moleste…-la rubia le miro con atención.

Que cosas…?...-contesto ella.

Víveres, unos técnicos y algunas personas que arreglaran las cosas en casa…-Serena le miro con sorpresa.

Creo que no era necesario, bueno al menos conozco a mi abuela y creo que se sentirá un tanto ofuscada…ella siempre ha sido un poco…

Serena, nos hemos comprometido y yo quiero darte todo lo que necesitas…-ella sonrió.

Te lo agradezco, pero es que siempre fuimos ella y yo…no me malinterpretes pero siento que es difícil aceptar esta clase de regalos…además cuando regresemos yo seguiré trabajando y…

No lo creo…yo no pienso que sea necesario que trabajes más…-dijo el seguro de lo que deseaba ante la mirada de duda de la rubia.

Darién yo deseo seguir obteniendo mi dinero y además quede con Joshua de regresar…

Me costó mucho trabajo convencer al señor Clinton…-dijo el pelinegro mientras Serena abría los ojos…como sabia su apellido…

Un momento de que hablas, como sabes que Joshua se apellida así…?...-contesto la rubia.

Mejor bésame…-dijo Darién mientras ella solo se derretía entre sus brazos ante un beso apasionado en medio de la piscina…pero…

No me hagas desvariar…-contesto Serena esperando una explicación…

Bueno pues bien, la verdad es que la empresa familiar recibe el nombre de Librerías Moon…-ambos se miraron por un momento a los ojos, Darién se dio cuenta de que ella hilaba todo…

Es por eso que Joshua ni siquiera me dijo nada, me dio por mi lado y tú eres el hijo de Derek Shields…-Serena abrió los ojos de manera enorme…mira que la vida en verdad era un misterio…

No te importa verdad…no quisiera que mi prometida estuviera enojada conmigo…-contesto el pelinegro acariciando su mejilla.

Ahora si me siento sorprendida y al mismo tiempo preocupada…-confeso ella mientras el pelinegro solo le sonreía.

No te preocupes por nada yo sabré ser el hombre que necesitas, recuerda todo aquello que he dicho mi amor…-contesto el pelinegro.

Lo se Darién…pero…-

Pero qué te parece si comemos, muero de hambre y no se tal vez quiero estar a solas con mi prometida…-ella solo sonrió…la esencia del amor estaba ahí…

* * *

Qué te pasa madre…te he visto como distraída…-dijo Marie la hija de Sofía y Rubeus Black.

Nada hija, como esta mi nieta hermosa…-dijo Marie de cabellos rubios como el sol abrazando a su adorada Natasha.

Y mi padre está en casa…?...-Sofía negó mientras besaba a la niña.

Tu padre está en Alemania…-contesto la mujer mintiendo, pues ella estaba muy al pendiente de todos los movimientos de su amado esposo…

Bueno, pues muero de hambre y Alexander ha estado algo inquieto…-contesto Marie mientras su madre solo sonreía.

* * *

Señor tengo lo que necesitaba…-dijo el hombre mirando a Rubeus Black tomando el informe…-

Bien…Serena Baker, yo sabía que era esa chica lo único malo en esta ecuación es ese hombre…al parecer la hija de mina también es una cualquiera…-

Señor, ese hombre es un importante empresario y peligroso…además de americano…-el pelirrojo solo frunció el ceño, su ego no podría ser golpeado de ninguna forma.

Nada es imposible para Rubeus Black, ahora tengo la dirección de su casa…te has dado la vuelta que te pedí…

Hice lo que me pidió, la chica está dada de alta en Librerías Moon y fui a dar una vuelta, pregunte por ella…-Rubeus le miro con atención…-ella está de vacaciones parece que Italia.

En verdad que ese hombre está loco por la chica…-

Señor, parece que es una relación seria…-contesto Clark tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su jefe, quien estaría arriesgando mucho.

Sabes algo he esperado tantos años por esto…Mina no sé dónde diablos esta pero cuando se entere que tengo a su hija yo sé que aparecerá…-dijo Rubeus evocando el recuerdo de la mujer a la que aun amaba a su manera enferma…-

* * *

Darién miro a Serena a los ojos y se dio cuenta del amor inmenso que sentía por ella…la rubia solo cerro los ojos cuando sintió que el pelinegro la penetraba lentamente…

Gimió un poco al sentir ese tamaño dentro de ella…él era un hombre experto y la hacía tocar las estrellas con tan solo unos minutos.

El pelinegro comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras sus labios capturaban uno de sus pechos…era como si de pronto todo aquello no fuera suficiente…

Serena suspiro hondo mientras el pelinegro la miraba a los ojos y miraba en ellos deseo y pasión…mucha pasión…-Mírame mi amor…

Darién…Darién…-gimió su nombre mientras el roce de su pesado cuerpo sobre la tersa piel de Serena le hacía revivir esa lava recorriendo sus venas…caliente…si ella estaba incendiándose por dentro y lo único que deseaba era que el la hiciera suya…

Sin más Darién rodo dejando a Serena encima suyo…sus pechos se movían grácilmente mientras su cabello dorado como hilos de sol le caían suavemente por su cuerpo desnudo…su timidez le fascinaba…

Dios…Darién…-dijo ella sintiendo como su miembro tocaba lugares que no había sentido antes…

Dolía un poco en verdad…pero deseaba que ella conociera más posiciones…-Vamos mi cielo, hazlo para mi….

Yo…-ella no sabía cómo hacerlo pero su cuerpo solo reacciono, si era pequeña pero perfecta para un hombre grande como Darién Shields…

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse solas controlando las penetraciones de su amado que se limitó a recorrerse un poco para quedar sentado y mirarla a los ojos…

Esas sensaciones eran únicas para ella…gimió de placer cuando sus manos le rodearon el trasero y comenzaron a moverla a un más rápido mientras ella solo hacia su cabeza hacia atrás…era maravilloso…

El pelinegro se apodero de su blanco cuello mientras una de sus manos tomo uno de sus pechos para amasarlo a su voluntad logrando de pronto que la rubia fuera aún más receptiva…

Da…dar…Darién…-dijo su nombre con pausas candentes mientras sus pechos desnudos rozaban el torso dorado de Darién quien al mirarla así de dispuesta a su voluntad atesoraba sus miradas, sus caricias inocentes y su entrega total…

Los movimientos de Darién se volvieron aún más rápidos logrando que el pelinegro de pronto se perdiera en esas sensaciones y buscando los labios de Serena para poder sosegar al corazón enamorado que palpitaba con tanta fuerza…

Serena sin más se soltó y sintió como todo ese calor se concentraba en la parte inferior de su cuerpo…un par de movimientos y roces para que ella gimiera con fuerza…con fuerza sintiendo como cada poro de su piel se abría para exhalar algo que desconocía…

Era pequeña, hermosa y suya…la sintió temblar entre sus brazos y la beso con más pasión dejándose llevar por ella la siguió…la siguió a la cima…

* * *

Hola mis queridas niñas hermosas…creo que estos dos ahora sí que están en una luna de miel, lo cierto es que se aman y desean tanto que no pueden ponerle freno a todo lo que sienten…

Darién ya exigiendo más de Serena, mientras que nuestra rubia pensando si es lo correcto…claro al fin dándose cuenta de quién es en verdad él y eso si vamos incluyendo más personajes para soltar varias verdades mi lindas lectoras…

Quiero dar gracias a todas ustedes por seguir leyendo Amor Añejo y claro por comentarme, por leerme y seguir otras de las historias que tengo, contesto a las que puedo y aquí menciono a las que no…un abrazo a la distancia…ademas ya consegui trabajo inicio el Lunes asi que le echare los kilos alla y luego aqui en la historia...besos.

Aquí abajo les contesto sus reviews:

Stormaw.- En verdad que todas somos románticas empedernidas, nos falta un hombre con algo de plata para este tipo de situaciones…ahora sí que Darién entregado al 100 en la relación con Serena y ella solo dejándose querer, creo que yo haría lo mismo, saludos linda.

Nora.- Mira qué lindo que comentes y espero que la sigas leyendo, saludos para ti.

Guest.- Guacala que rico…Jajaja…ah si el pescado creo que me perdí un poco...pues si ahora que las cosas han dado un paso adelante todo cambiara y veremos a muchos que estaban desaparecidos aparecer…saludos.

Anmoncer1708.- Ya vez lo de los fuegos artificiales fue algo que no deje pasar para poder darle un sentido, siempre leo y trato de acomodar algunas cosas en la historia...ellos felices con todo eso que tenían previamente guardado y bueno que decir del amor y más amor mucho amor por dar en más capítulos…un abrazo…

Yusmariz.- Si, yo también me quede y que paso con el pobre de Darién el también tiene que pasar por la gozadera pero dejo lo siguiente para otro más…la pasión será pan nuestro de cada día con estos dos…Diamante, quisiera consolarlo pero siempre hay una esperanza en el amor…el día menos pensado encontrar a la mujer que le haga subir al cielo…saludos.

Norma angélica.- ahora sí que espero te guste el capítulo, literal estoy trabajando rápido pero de repente me quedo en blanco…saludines.

Yssareyes48.- Así lo creo, al fin ellos son pareja…pues pareja, estos chicos están enmielados y felices sin pensar en nada más que en ellos mismo y esos me parece estupendo…besos linda.

Liamoon Tsukino.- Gracias por las flores y ahora sí que diosito nos cuide a todas…la verdad es que me ha sido algo complejo lo de Darién todo lo que paso a lo largo de su vida y ahora tener a su lado a esa mujer que no esperaba, pues el hombre luchara para poder tenerla con él y como…con amor…amándola como hasta ahora y serena pues ella feliz con un magnifico galán como este…trato de escribir lo más rápido que puedo espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado y un súper abrazo para ti también.


	26. YA ERES MIA

**CAPITULO 26**

 **YA ERES MIA**

Serena quiero que me digas algo…-

Ehhh…mmm…si claro…-contesto ella mientras sentía como su espalda breve pegaba contra el fuerte pecho de Darién Shields, estar en una tina donde el apenas entraba era gracioso…

Haz pensado en lo que te dije…-menciono el pelinegro.

Acerca de no trabajar…-dijo la rubia.

Así es, yo te quiero para mí…no siento que puede siquiera dormir si no estás a mi lado…-y era verdad, tal vez para ella también sería difícil.

Darién pero yo no quiero ser una carga para ti…-

Estas de broma verdad…tu siquiera piensas en cómo se sentiré al no poder hacerte el amor o irme semanas a otro país completamente solo…-de solo escuchar eso Serena sintió algo llamado celos recorrerle el cuerpo, pensar en que otra mujer…

No me gustaría que viajaras sin mi…-confeso sin más algo que hincho el pecho de orgullo de Serena.

Lo se…a mí tampoco…-contesto el mientras besaba su cuello.

Múdate conmigo…-sugirió el pelinegro.

Darién, yo quisiera pero…-

No creo que mudarme con tu abuela sea sano, nosotros tal vez haríamos mucho ruido y…-Serena se acaloro tan solo en pensar en ellos haciendo el amor en la casa de su abuela.

No quisiera pensarlo siquiera Darién, pero a donde nos mudaríamos…-

Boston…creo que es un lugar neutral y la verdad es que me gusta mucho la privacidad de mi departamento, claro que además de la seguridad del lugar…

Por qué lo dices…?...-pregunto la rubia.

Porque ahora que estamos comprometidos, me gustaría mucho que mi mujer este sana en mi zona…no he olvidado al tipo ese que te jaloneo y no me sentiría tranquilo sabiendo tal vez que pueda acercarse a ti nuevamente.

Serena trago en seco, lo bueno es que estaba de espaldas a Darién y él no podía ver su expresión…-No lo creo…pero en parte tienes razón, aunque no sé cómo lo tomaría mi nona.

Yo siento que ella estaría contenta…-contesto el pelinegro.

Si, tal vez en eso tienes razón y en algo más…-

En que…?...-pregunto el pelinegro.

En que te necesito y no deseo dormir si no es en tus brazos Darién Shields…-el solo la abrazo fuertemente mientras su calor le traspasaba el corazón.

Te amo Serena Shields…-ella rio.

Suena bastante bien…-contesto la rubia ajena a todo lo que tal vez a su alrededor sucedía.

Estuvieron un par de días más en la hermosa costa de Italia, pero la verdad es que era necesario realizar un tour por todas las maravillas arquitectónicas de Italia, visitar Roma y tal vez la toscana…

Serena se maravillaba con cada cosa que sus ojos miraban y eso en verdad le gustaba a Darién, tal vez para el los sitios que antes le parecían aburridos ahora cobraban una nueva magia.

* * *

Pues pareces una reina con tantos empleados mujer…dime si te has ganado la lotería…?...-dijo Francis mirando a varios hombres ir y venir a todas partes con latas de pintura.

Eres una vieja metiche y ya habías tardado en salir de tu cueva…toma…-dijo Nona entregándole una bolsa.

Esto que es…?...-pregunto Francis mientras la abría…

Te compre un chaleco nuevo, pareces retrato con ese que traes a diario…-la mujer saco el suave chaleco que sin duda le ayudaría mucho con sus dolores de espalda, era mucho más calientito que el viejo.

Un regalo, entonces si te has ganado la lotería…-contesto Francis sonriente.

No…digamos que tengo un nieto interesado en mi bienestar…-

Te lo mereces tú y la niña...siempre solas, ahora al menos ella tiene quien la cuide…

Lo se Francis, mi nieta se merece toda la felicidad del mundo…-contesto nona sonriente…-te ha gustado.

Claro que sí, este viejo chaleco tendré que tirarlo y solo usare este que me dio mi amiga, que tal si me invitas un café…-

Invítamelo tú, no puedo entrar a la cocina con tanto desastre que hay, están pintando toda la casa y arreglando los desperfectos de la tubería…

Que seguro son muchos…vamos pues…-sin más las dos mujeres mayores caminaron hacia la casa de Francis.

* * *

Un auto lujoso se detuvo en la acera de enfrente, Rubeus bajo el vidrio y miro detenidamente el lugar…era demasiado modesto para que ahí viviera la hija de Mina quien gano mucho dinero, pero en fin…parecía que remodelaban, ahora estaba contento de saber dónde estaba esa chica.

Señor nos vamos…-dijo Clark mirando a un sujeto ponerles atención de pronto, claro en un pueblo chico la mayoría de los habitantes se conocen y cuidan si ven extraños.

Solo déjame reconocer el lugar…-contesto Rubeus.

Un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos a tono le toco el vidrio…-Se le ofrece algo señor…-dijo Neprite.

Rubeus miro al hombre y supo que estaba dejándose llevar de manera arrebatada, una equivocación le echaría los planes a perder…-

Nos hemos perdido y queremos salir a la calle principal…-dijo rápidamente Clark mientras Nephrite solo le miraba con duda un auto lujoso y extraño como ese, no era normal por ahí.

Da vuelta en un y regresas vuelta a la primera cuadra a la derecha un par de cuadras a la izquierda y todo derecho…-contesto Nephrite.

Bien…gracias…-contesto el hombre mientras encendía el auto y salían de ahí…

Nephrite miro a la casa de Marie y se preguntó que era todo ese movimiento de gente, además de eso de donde sacarían el dinero para remodelar…solo se limitó a seguir su camino hacia el centro.

* * *

Serena estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, la verdad es que había ya pasado casi la semana y ella no podía asimilar todo lo que estaba viviendo.

Saber de buenas a primeras que Darién era el dueño de librerías Moon le hacía sentirse nerviosa y era debido a que ellos eran tan distintos…la edad era una cosa que podrían manejar perfectamente, pero los gustos refinados, la elegancia y educación en ambos era por completo distinta.

Serena se angustiaba de ese pasado que le perseguía y a pesar de que lo ocultara hasta regresar ellos tendrían que hablar…lo cierto es que ella solo sabía las cosas que vivió, pero no más…

Nona seria quien le dejaría las cosas en claro y podría ayudarle para contarle la verdad a Darién…-Un dólar por tus pensamientos Serena.

Lo siento…estaba pensando en…-

Te sucede algo, te cayó mal la comida o es que…?...-ella negó mientras le sonreía.

No es solo que pensaba en mi abuela…

Porque no le llamas…?...-ella negó también.

Creo que debe descansar un poco de mí, así que también se merece unas vacaciones sin la enfadosa Serena…-contesto ella mientras el pelinegro le tomaba la mano.

Que te parece si hablamos de nuestro nido de amor…no sé si te gustaría cambiar algunas cosas en el departamento…-la rubia le miro con duda.

No se…bueno no había pensando en eso Darién, es más demás no he dicho que si…-contesto ella juguetona.

Bueno no has dicho que sí, pero no aceptare un no…-afirmo el pelinegro mientras ella suspiraba hondo.

Estas seguro de esto…?...-

Que es lo que te da miedo Serena…-

Es que somos diferentes y tú eres un hombre importante, ahora que se quién eres me siento poca cosa…-soltó sin más la pelinegra mientras Darién le besaba la mano.

Es ridículo que digas esas cosas, te escogí porque eres la clase de mujer que está en peligro de extinción…-ella le miro con cara de sorpresa…-Sensible, natural, honesta, trabajadora, responsable, amable, educada, hermosa, pura y completamente mía.

Esa clase de virtudes que Darién describía le hacían sentir a la rubia contenta, pues para ella él era todo en ese momento…-No quiero avergonzarte frente a tus amistades.

Darién comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras ella se molestaba un poco ante su reacción…-Acaso me perdí del chiste…-dijo con sarcasmo.

Me rio por la ternura que hace rendirme ante ti Serena…lo que la gente dice acerca de mi persona es algo que aprendí a manejar hace más de 20 años…-ella le miro seria…-tengo pocas y sinceras amistades que te presentare en su momento, creo que les conquistaras por tu sencillez…

No entiendo nada…-el pelinegro suspiro hondo.

La gente de sociedad como todos dicen en ocasiones son personas expertas en mentir y guarda las apariencias, lo cierto es que mi madre ella siendo una simple mortal como dice pudo educarme en base a lo que yo mismo obtuviera, valorando todo lo que tengo y lo que algunos no…

Tu mama es una persona sencilla como yo…?...-

Sí, mi mama es de origen humilde criada por un profesor y una ama de casa…Inglesa de bellos ojos azules y cabellos claros, mi padre se enamoró de ella por su belleza e inteligencia…ella estudio para ser reportera y acabo trabajando en Librerías Moon como tu…

En verdad…-contesto Serena un tanto complacida por lo que Darién decía.

Así es su historia de amor, parecida a la nuestra…bueno aunque creo que nosotros brincamos la barrera al par de segundos…-ella sonrió.

Sentí que a mi alma llegaba al fin el amor…-dijo ella mirando a Darién.

Lo sentí también Serena y míranos aquí estamos juntos…yo estaré a tu lado, nadie se atrever a decir nada de ti y si eso sucediera en mi ausencia tu sabrás defenderte.

Te amo Darién…-contesto Serena mientras el miraba en sus ojos la verdad, amor sincero…-me aterra que terminaras por dejarme.

Que te deje yo…que va si te estoy amando tanto Serena, la ilusión que tengo contigo es la más sincera y mi amor por ti no tiene fin…-confeso Darién.

Dices cosas que me hacen flotar…-

Y puedo hacerte otras mejores…-dijo el a su oído haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara…-te ves hermosa, pero no me has contestado aun sí o sí.

Pues creo que diré que sí, con la condición de que me lleves a visitar a mi abuela…-

Es un hecho, también conocerás a mis padres y podríamos pasar algunos días con ellos.

Me siento nerviosa pero está bien yo acepto…-contesto Serena mientras el pelinegro la abrazaba.

Lo sabía…-sin más se unieron en un beso apasionado solo disfrutando del momento.

* * *

Bueno entonces creo que es el menú indicado, me ha gustado la prueba Luna y a ti…?...-la pelinegra sonrió.

Es perfecto señora, además creo que le encantara al joven Darién…-

Quería escuchar eso mi querida Luna…en verdad siento que este cumpleaños es especial para mi hijo, creo que él tiene algo que decirnos…-contesto Sharon.

Pues esperemos que sean buenas noticias señora…-dijo Luna…

Sí, esto me ha servido para animarme un poco…a final de cuentas tengo una enfermedad ya por la edad…-menciono Sharon…-pero aún me siento fuerte y con ganas de seguir viviendo.

Así será señora, usted estará mucho mejor…-le animo Luna sonriente.

* * *

Artemis estaba sentando mirando al señor Derek, la verdad es que los años comenzaban a no caerles tan bien…quien diría que aquel hombre gallardo y fuerte, ahora luciera tan delgado…le pesaba pero así era la vida…

Estas demasiado pensativo hombre…-menciono Derek llamando la atención de su fiel escudero.

No es nada señor…-dijo Artemis.

Te preocupa tu hijo, como a mí el mío…-contesto el hombre de cabellos canos.

Los hijos siempre serán una preocupación para uno, pero creo que es un chico fuerte…-afirmo el peliplata.

Lo sé, hemos criado hombres independientes…tan independientes que siguen solos…-sin más Derek se levantó, deseaba caminar un poco y ver la propiedad.

* * *

Serena escuchaba la suave respiración de Darién cerca de su oído, lo cierto es que pensaba en todo lo que conversaron durante el día.

Si desde antes comprendió que era un hombre importante ahora caía en la cuenta de había muchas cosas que desconocía de su ahora prometido.

Como se tomaría Darién la situación cuando se enterara de la verdad acerca de su pasado…respiro profundo mientras se movía un poco para poder ir al baño…

La verdad es que había verdades que pesaban decirse y más cuando hay una relación donde el amor existe, Darién le había tomado ya para ser parte de su vida y ella aún tenía un gran secreto.

Se levantó despacio y sin hacer mucho ruido, camino guiada solo por la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por las cortinas y llego al baño…abrió la puerta lentamente y cerro…

Se encendió la luz y ella se miró en el espejo, lo cierto es que estaba teniendo una gran oportunidad al lado de Darién, le amaba y ella de igual forma, pero le preocupaba la verdad…

Se miró y abrió los grifos del agua, tal vez un poco de agua fría en la cara le vendría bien…necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos, para entender las decisiones que estaba tomando tan rápido respecto a su vida personal.

Mudarse con Darién era un paso decisivo en su vida, él estaba en verdad comprometido por llevar una vida con ella…pero algo más le hacía ruido y ese era el temor al rechazo por aquellas personas que le rodearan.

Ella no era la clase de chica que nació cobijada por una familia prominente, no había sido educada en los mejores colegios es más ni siquiera sabía la verdad de ella en Norteamérica.

Era como si de pronto todo se le hubiese juntado en la cabeza, algo que comprendía es que ella no tenía mucha influencia en todo aquello.

Necesitaba hablar con su abuela y que ella le contara la verdad de todo lo que había sucedido para que su madre se separara de ella.

Mudarse con Darién a Boston sabía que no le costaría mucho, tal vez extrañaría a su abuela más que a nada…pero si los fines de semana ella podría visitarla con eso tal vez se sentiría mejor.

Miro su dedo anular donde descansaba ese hermoso anillo en forma de corazón rosa…era una joya perfecta y costosa, nunca antes se imaginó comprometerse con un hombre como Darién.

Se preguntó cómo serían sus padres, sabia por supuesto que ellos eran mayores…le aterraba pensar que la despreciaran por su origen humilde o encontrarse con amistades de Darién que la hicieran sentir menospreciada.

Lo cierto es que eran muchas circunstancias que le preocupaban por el simple hecho de creerse alguien inferior a Darién…estaba mal ella siempre había sido una chica independiente y segura de sí misma…

Respiro hondo, a quien quería engañar…el rechazo era algo que no manejaba bien, no culpaba a su madre pero hay actos que te marcan de por vida…

LA puerta se abrió y era Darién…-Estas bien Serena…?...

Si…es solo que no me acostumbro al horario…-contesto con un tanto de verdad la rubia, mientras el pelinegro no se lo creía del todo.

Sé que mientes, pero tú sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras…cierto…?...-Serena asintió.

Es que han sido tantas cosas en estos días…-el pelinegro la tomo de la mano para sacarla del baño, el comprendía lo que ella estaba pasando.

Salieron del baño y caminaron hacia la sala…-Quiero que entiendas que yo también soy nuevo con todo esto que está pasando en nuestra relación…la verdad es que no tengo secretos para ti…

Lo se Darién…-respondió la rubia mirándole con atención, le encantaba su cabello revuelto negro con gris.

Al igual que tú, me siento temeroso de que las cosas no funcionen y tal vez terminemos heridos…no soportaría verte sufrir…-dijo el mientras Serena se sorprendía por lo que decía.

No digas esas cosas, es solo que todo ha sido rápido y yo no he sido honesta contigo del todo…tengo miedo…-afirmo la rubia.

Me preocupas, que es tan malo para decir que no has sido honesta conmigo…-dijo el mirándole a los ojos, lo cierto es que tenia de ella muchas primeras veces en todo…

No sé cómo empezar con todo esto…-dijo agobiada Serena tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir la verdad que ella conocía.

Tal vez no es el momento, pero al menos respóndeme has matado a alguien…?...-la rubia abrió los ojos de manera enorme, claro ese era un gran malentendido con sus palabras cortas.

Piensas que soy asesina…?...-el pelinegro subió los hombros mientras ella se sentía ofendida…-Hare de cuenta que no escuche esto que me has dicho.

Bueno respóndeme…-

Claro que no…-contesto ella.

Bien, entonces vayamos a la camita a dormir un poco o tal vez termine por desnudarte y besarte completa…-la rubia se sonrojo un poco.

Darién en verdad es serio…-el pelinegro se acercó a ella con cautela y le subió el camisón de seda, adoraba verle desnuda…

Te he dicho que me vuelves loco de placer…-menciono el pelinegro mientras ella sentía un nudo en la garganta…

Es que en verdad…-sin más el pelinegro deslizo su pequeña braga de sus sedosas piernas dejándola desnuda con el camisón arriba de su cintura…ella le miro expectante mientras Darién la acomodaba en el sillón y él se sentaba en la alfombra…beso sus preciosos pies y poco a poco subió lentamente…

Darién es importan…es…es…-ella gimió ante la caricia intima que la lengua de ese hombre al que amaba le hacía…cerro los ojos cuando sintió que su calor que le corría por todo el cuerpo se concentraba en su parte inferior.

Abrió los ojos y la Darién se apodero de un pecho que quedo desnudo apretándolo para darle un poco más de placer…ella siempre tan dispuesta y entregada…

Serena comenzó a gemir más fuerte…esto incito a Darién quien sin más paro…ella claro que se quedó sorprendida, pues siempre alcanzaba a tocar las estrellas…-Entonces seguimos hablando…?...

No…- Contesto ella deseosa de más, de mucho más que de solo hablar.

Que hago…?...-ella se sonrojo mientras Darién sabía qué hacer, una nueva posición…la giro y ella quedo dispuesta…sus manos se aferraron del brazo del sillón y su trasero redondo quedo expuesto, sintió pena…pero…

Darién sonrió complacido, esto en verdad sería bueno…se bajó el pantalón y saco a Dariencito de su cuevita, estaba listo, potente e inquieto…se hundió lentamente logrando que Serena gimiera de placer…

La rubia sintió que se hundía profundamente y espero para que no le doliera, él sabía que hacer…sus manos se apoderaron de su breve cintura y comenzó a penetrarla con ritmo suave, lento…rítmico…

Serena se contrajo fuertemente por ese placer tan intenso que estaba teniendo…el poco a poco fue aumentando su ritmo logrando que ella gimiera cada vez más fuerte y el ruido de su suave piel contra la suya era delirante…

Delirante también el placer de tenerla así para el solo…la escucho gemir más fuerte y tomo la batuta del ritmo, mas fuerte, mas fuerte…ella sin más grito su nombre y él se apodero de sus caderas aún más fuerte…dolor…placer…primera vez…el olvido de un segundo de tu vida…así fue…

* * *

Quiero que te midas ese vestido y ese…-dijo el pelinegro mientras Serena le miro con atención.

En verdad los necesitare, digo…-ambos se miraron y es que desde que conoció las mieles del amor, pocas veces estaba vestida en ocasiones tardaba más en arreglarse para salir de la habitación, que Darién en regresarla cargándola entre sus brazos para desnudarla y hacerle el amor.

El pelinegro se acercó a su oído y con su brazo la rodeo de su cintura, la vendedora de la tienda solo de ver esa manera de posesión absoluta se sintió acalorada y mejor giro su vista a otro lado.

Te amo desnuda, pero necesitamos ropa para ti…-contesto el mientras Serena solo paso saliva.

Bien…pues me mediré esos vestidos…-contesto Serena.

Perfecto…necesitamos al menos dos para la fiesta…-menciono el pelinegro quitándose los lentes de sol.

Que fiesta…?...-

Mi cumpleaños…-contesto el mientras Serena le miraba con preocupación, su cumpleaños implicaba claro celebración y un regalo, pero que podría darle ella a un hombre que tenía todo…

Cuando será…?...

El día de mi fiesta es mi cumpleaños, mi madre organizara una cena y baile como cada año…-contesto el restándole importante…

Ahí es donde me presentaras como tu…-

Mi hermosa prometida…-dijo el mirándola a los ojos, se preguntaba cómo es que dios había sido tan magnánimo con el enviándole a ese ángel.

Darién, yo no sé qué regalarte…-el sonrió, en verdad ella se preocupaba por cosas sin sentido.

Regáleme una noche que nunca olvide…-contesto el pelinegro diciéndole al oído…ella solo le miro a los ojos y paso con la chica de ventas…que podría ser…

El pelinegro tomo asiento mientras miraba algunos maniquíes, en verdad le recordaban a mujeres con las que había estado antes…frías…distantes…altivas…elegantes…huecas…vacías…un perfecto molde que gracias a dios había dejado de interesarle, ahora a su lado la tenía a ella…a la mujer que tanto amaba…

Señorita, usted tiene ropa interior acorde a los vestidos…?...-la chica asintió.

Sí, tenemos una línea que acaba de llegar…-contesto agradable.

Quisiera algo más…-Serena se sentía apenada de solo decirlo…

Se lo que quiere, en un momento más le traeré lo que necesita…-contesto la chica mientras serena miraba los vestidos.

Cariño, creo que deberías de escoger algo más de ropa…-

En verdad es necesario tanto…el precio es tan…tan…-Comprar ropa tan costosa era absurdo, ella no podría entender como algo valdría casi lo que su casa costaba.

Necesito que tengas lo mejor…hazlo para complacerme Serena…-dijo Darién mientras ella suspiraba hondo y asentía…-Yo iré a realizar algunas llamadas, pero regreso en un momento más.

Si…adelante…-contesto ella, mientras la chica con otras dos le atendían.

Darién salió por un momento, necesitaba enviar a Artemis para hacer algunos pendientes…

Serena se miró al espejo con el primer vestido y de verdad que tuvo deseos de llorar…ella estaba tan distinta…se miraba hermosa…ahora se sentía a la altura de Darién.

* * *

El amorch el amorch y mas que nada la pasión de estos dos tortolitos ajenos a todo de lo que sucede con su abuela con los padres de Darien y de Rubeus quien ahora esta dando rondines a la casa de la rubia...esperemos que ese tipo no logre su cometido...quiero darles las gracias por comentar la historia de amor añejo y por seguirla.

Ahora si que estoy tratando de hacer un esfuerzo para que no se pierda el hilo de la historia y escribiendo por la noche cuando puedo, ustedes saben que después de la jornada de trabajo hay que hacer de comer y mas cosas, ojala que el fin de semana escriba mas rapido...en fin esta parejita pues preparándose para lo que viene al llegar a Sharon, presentaciones, fiestas y mucho amor...ya veremos que sucede en verdad que no se bien que hacer aun...espero que dios me ilumine...jajaja...

Les contesto sus reviews.-

Yssareyes.- La verdad es que siento que Rubeus desea que Mina le pida perdón pero hace tantos años que no comprendo ni yo su terquedad pero en fin no siempre el mal sale triunfante...Darien y Serena pues que te digo, la chiquilla dejo de serlo y ahora es una mujercita hecha y derecha con ganas de se ser feliz, amar y disfrutar de todo lo que este hombre le quiera enseñar...creo que varias se apuntarían...jajaja claro yo tambien...saludos y gracias linda.

Guest.- Si es complicado escribirlo porque luego no encuentras las mejores palabras y es raro...espero que al menos quede entendible...en cuanto a lo del proceso de adaptacion para cada pareja es complicado siempre pero uno tiene que ceder, yo cedería feliz...jajaja...Ese Fredy anda ahí recordando y no lo que le pesa en la conciencia siempre es bueno pedir perdón...Mientras que Rubeus terco como mula y su esposa claro que interesada en todo lo que el hombre haga mas adelante conoceremos su historia de cerca también...

Stormaw.- Aun no se cuando se casen o si se casen...tengo que encontrar el mejor momento creo yo, dios que difícil esto de escribir la vida de los personajes, hasta siento que ahorcaría a Rubeus si existiera con tal de que deje estar jodiendo la vida de todo mundo ...es mas lo canalizaría a una institución mental para su tratamiento gratuito...gracias por las buenas vibras y saludos.

Anmoncer1708.-Que linda, me alegra que te guste lo que salio...claro que el pasado en muchas ocasiones cuando dejamos cosas inconclusas no podemos avanzar porque cargamos culpas y para este hombre ha llegado el momento de pedir perdón creo yo...al menos recuerda que tiene madre y esposa...la hija pues aunque no la mencione creo que también la recuerda...pobre Mina con las mismas circunstancias, tratando de hacer algo bueno termino sin servir creo yo...Veremos que pasa con estos dos y cuando todo el conjunto se agrupe...saludos linda y besos.

Yusmariz.- Bueno aquí sabemos que si Serena no tuvo en su momento tanto apoyo ahora con DArien pues bueno el simplemente le tratara como una reyna y la cuidara mas que a su vida, ya las cosas sucederán poco a poco y tal vez los perdones, reconciliaciones y felicitaciones llegaran no lo se...Mina pues sacrifico todo para que un tipo terco lo arruinara ahora no se que pase porque todo puede pasar...gracias linda y un abrazo...


	27. DECISION DE VIDA

**CAPITULO 27**

 **DECISION DE VIDA.**

Darién se quedó sorprendido ante lo que sus ojos miraban, ella estaba enfundada en un precioso vestido color rojo de suaves tirantes y pedrería exuberante…su cabello rubio era sostenido por unas pinzas horribles, pero hasta eso ella lucia encantadora, tan encantadora que le daban ganas de correr a las empleadas del lugar para desnudarla y hacerle el amor…

Como me veo…?...-pregunto Serena mientras trataba de que no se notara tanto que el escote le incomodaba, lo cierto es que estaba un poco pequeño para su tamaño de busto…

Darién le sonrió, parecería que en un estornudo sus senos saldrían disparados del escote en forma de corazón…eso podría encantarle e incluso enloquecerle pero…-Creo que está muy…-el pelinegro con sus dos manos los senos de la rubia quien se sonrojo pues recordar como el podría causarle tanto placer en ciertas zonas le avergonzaba.

Esta bonito pero me queda chico del busto y suelto de la cintura, tal vez podríamos ver otros…-comento Serena a la chica que le estaba ayudando y eso le gusto a Darién, verla tomar decisiones tan simples como elegir un vestido caro.

Si, señorita…-contesto Miroslava.

Gracias…-Darién se acerco a ella y tomo su mano.

He de confesarte que estas mas hermosa que una princesa real…-ella solo sonrió ante el piropo.

* * *

Necesito que me digas la verdad…-dijo con insistencia Sofía Black.

La verdad es que él está buscándola…-contesto la voz rasposa del hombre que le ayudaba a vigilar a su esposo.

No puedo creer que siga con la misma estupidez, tantos años perdidos…-dijo con pesar Sofía.

Lamento su pesar señora, yo no desearía que usted sufriera…-contesto él.

Aprecio tus palabras, ahora solo déjame pensar que voy a hacer…te buscare en cuanto tenga un plan…gracias…

DE nada señora…-Sofía miro el retrato familiar que permanecía en el salón principal de su casa…quien diría que ese hombre tan buen padre y esposo escondía a un mounstro debajo de su piel.

Ahora desearía que su padre estuviera vivo y le dijera que el resolvería todo y ella estaría bien…la vida se iba en un suspiro…en un suspiro…pero tenía que ver por su más preciado tesoro que era su hija y sus nietos.

* * *

Rei regresaba del trabajo con una bolsa de pan, lo cierto es que cuando sacaron los víveres que envió Darién se llenó por completo la alacena…

Nona se había quedado sorprendida ante cosas que nunca había probado e incluso ante su nueva cocina…la casa ahora lucia como nueva, las reparaciones estaban casi terminadas solo faltaba el baño de arriba y las habitaciones de las chicas, pero ella estaba feliz.

Rei se preguntó si ella tendría un poco de suerte como su amiga, claro que estar con un hombre mayor implicaba muchas cosas…

Cosas que tal vez en el momento no importaban, pero con el paso del tiempo comienzan a notarse…Pensar que Darién podría ser su padre era raro y más porque el envejecería mucho más rápido, le daba temor pensar en Serena sola y triste.

Pero…ellos se amaban y eso en verdad era lo que importaba, recordó a Nick con sus escasos años más que ella y se dio cuenta de que en verdad nada importa más que el amor.

Recordar esos momentos felices es vivir, pero de vez en cuando recordar los tristes pues era como echarle limón a la herida…comprendía a Nicolás y sabía que eran distintos, así que le deseaba lo mejor a pesar de todo.

Hola…pensé que no te alcanzaría…-dijo Nephrite mientras ella solo le miraba con recelo.

Es a mi…?...-dijo ella con sarcasmo mientras el castaño la miraba sonriente y es que se lo merecía.

Rei, yo quisiera que me dijeras porque sigues molesta conmigo…-dijo el mirándola.

Mira, estoy cansada y dormir en el suelo no es agradable…lidiar contigo.

Es solo una respuesta…-ella le miro con cara de pocos amigos, pero bueno estaba bien el hombre estaba tratando de ser buena onda con ella.

La verdad te diré lo que pasa…yo termine con un hombre y me partió el corazón…-Nephrite se preguntó si esa conversación era con el…-total que después de mucho darle vueltas en mi cabeza me di cuenta de que no deseaba un chico tan inmaduro…

Y que tengo que ver con ello…?..-

Bien fácil, te mudas a cerca de con mi amiga y yo con ella, no lo se me gustaste mucho…pero tú con tu rechazo…-soltó sin más pelinegra.

Vamos Rei no juegues conmigo…-dijo Nephrite sonriente.

No estoy jugando…-contesto ella honesta, mirándole a los ojos directamente.

Yo te gusto…-ella solo giro los ojos…-Mira la verdad es que me siento como estúpido…

Lo eres en ocasiones…-contesto Rei mientras cruzaba los brazos, el solo se limitó a reír un poco.

Si, sé que soy un poco tonto…pero tú eres una mujer tan joven y hermosa, yo soy un tipo ya medio viejo casi cumplo 40 años…

Pues si eres algo viejo, yo cumplí 20 años…-contesto ella mirándole a los ojos…

Aunque en verdad eres tan hermosa, que de pronto me he preguntado cómo se sentiría besarte…-ella se quedó ahí mirándole a los ojos…

Yo también me preguntaba lo mismo…-contesto asertiva…literalmente ella se acercó a él, era bastante alto y corpulento…sexy…

Nephrite trago en seco, le quito un mechón de cabello de su carita de ángel y sin más la beso…Rei cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por manos maestras.

Sus labios tersos se movieron lentamente acompasados por unos maduros…lentamente abrió su boca permitiéndole más acceso a su suave boca…Rei soltó el pan mientras sus brazos se apoderaron de su firme espalda…

Y Nep simplemente la envolvió con los suyos, la apretó contra su pecho, era pequeña y perfecta a su calce…dios en verdad existía…

Se separaron lentamente y ella solo se sonrojo…Nep la apretó fuertemente tratando de que ambos se calmaran…

Las respiraciones agitadas, el calor latente, un corazón corriendo y la sangre como lava por las venas…era un momento que se guardaría en la memoria.

Sentirse vulnerable era difícil y más con un corazón roto deseando sanar, la juventud…la experiencia…la oportunidad de una sola vez…

Yo…no sé qué siento…-menciono Rei…-Pero me gusta estar a tu lado Nep…

Nep…pensó el castaño, ahora no era Nephrite ya era Nep...-Eres una mujer única Rei y creo que podríamos…salir…

Sí, me gusta eso…pero más bien dime algo…-

Claro, que deseas que te diga…-contesto Nep, la verdad es que estaba ya arrepintiéndose, ella era muy joven y arrebatada.

Esto será una relación formal verdad, no deseo ser mujer de paso…-Nephrite la miro con pesar, era joven si…pero directa…

No soy un hombre de juego Rei…-ella sonrió apretándose contra su pecho…ahora no sabía que más decirle.

* * *

Mina donde haz dejado lo…-Zafiro se acercó a su esposa y ella estaba llorando…la verdad es que había días donde preguntaba cómo es que habían resistido juntos con tanto pasado.

Ahora que sucede mujer…-dijo con calma el pelinegro, al fin de cuentas era su mujer y la madre de sus hijos.

Nada…-contesto ella y eso era mucho peor que si sucediera algo…-tu sabes que me pongo sensible con esto de los embarazos, además creo que este bebe será futbolista…

Eso espero…pero me gustaría mas que fuera pateador en un equipo de Americano…-Mina le miro con cara de enojo.

No digas nada de eso, estás viendo que siento que las costillas se me tronaran…-contesto la pelinegra.

Ahora que te pongo atención, las raíces rubias se asoman ya mi amor…

En ocasiones, simplemente desearía ya no teñirme más el cabello…han pasado tantos años aquí que…-

He pensado lo mismo, pero con Rubeus cerca de Serenity no lo sé aun…-

Dime que te ha dicho tu informante…-Zafiro solo le miro con recelo, la verdad es que ella tenía que enterarse…-Tal vez no te guste lo que tengo que decirte.

La verdad es que no tendría por qué molestarme, mi hija ha crecido solo con Gala y ellas han hecho las cosas bien hasta ahora…-y era la verdad a final de cuentas.

Creo que Serena es una chica madura para su edad y no es como las de la vecina, que solo andan por ahí tonteando con los chicos en los carros.

Claro sin un futuro, vagos fumadores y borrachos…no quiero eso para mi hija Serenity…-confeso Mina.

Bueno, pues ella es una chica lista y lo que puedo decirte es que salió del país por vacaciones…a Italia…

Italia…dios mi hija en Italia de vacaciones…-dijo Mina sorprendida…-con quien…?

Con el…-dijo Zafiro…la expresión de su esposa fue mínima, la verdad es que solo miro sin mirar a sus ojos…

Ese hombre es bueno verdad…-

Es un tipo correcto y él puede cuidar de Serena…-contesto Zafiro tomándole la mano.

Podría ser su padre…creo que es más joven su padre que su novio…-contesto Mina…

No tienes que recordarlo tanto…-dijo Zaf con un poco de celos y es que desde siempre había tenido el temor de que ese hombre regresara de ultratumba a reclamar a su mujer.

Fue solo un comentario…la verdad es que deseo ver a mi hija feliz y si ese hombre es parte de ello…

No puedes hacer nada, nosotros no podríamos influir en su vida desde tan lejos…-

Lejos…muy lejos en Australia…-dijo ella mientras sonreía…él bebe parecía al fin calmado…-cuando escucha tu voz se queda quieto.

Tal vez debería de grabar algunas cintas…-

Tu presencia es lo que lo calma…o la calma…-contesto ella sonriente.

Me gusta verte contenta…te amo Minelli…-

También te amo…

Mama…mama…-

Aquí estoy…ahora que paso…-dijo Mina mirando el codo raspado de su hijo mayor.

En verdad que ustedes dos me volverán loca…mira Lev lo que tus hijos me hacen…-

Que paso Gurley con ese codo…?...-sus nombres en ese país eran Lev y Carol Lane.

Es que estábamos en la casa del árbol y Yerik me incito a bajar boca abajo…yo acepte…-

Por dios…si Yerik te dice que te avientes…ven vamos a curarte…-tomo al chiquillo de la mano, la verdad es que eran tan guapetones como su padre de ojos azules, cabellos negros.

Zafiro sonrió, sus hijos en verdad eran un torbellino y ella era una gran madre.

* * *

Serena miro las bolsas en el piso, todo el día entero a comprar cosas y gastar dinero…mucho dinero…

Darién tu no compraste nada…-dijo ella con pesar.

No…yo tengo suficiente ropa mi amor…-contesto el sonriente.

En verdad…?...-el asintió.

Si…ven que quiero que me beses como si ya nunca me fueras a ver mi amor…-dijo el pelinegro mientras ella se acero con pesar.

No digas eso Darién…nosotros nos veremos mucho tiempo…-

En verdad…pues demuéstralo mi cielo…dame amor…mucho amor…-ella rio pues ese era un chantaje emocional, se sentó a su lado colocando su cabeza en su hombro y el abrazándola…

Serena…que era aquello que querías decirme…-la rubia suspiro hondo…

Hay cosas que no entiendo aun, tal vez mi abuela sea la indicada para decirnos…-

Eso que dices es de hace poco…o hace mucho tiempo…?...-la verdad es que tal vez el más pecador de los dos era él.

Es cuando yo tenía 5 años…-contesto la rubia tranquilamente, lo cierto es que no deseaba decir la verdad a medias.

Entonces es algo que esta fuera de tus manos…-y eso era cierto.

Lo se…pero es muy importante…-confeso ella mirándole a los ojos…

Cuando regresemos a Sharoon hablare con tu abuela, te parece…-Serena respiro aliviada.

Cuando regresaremos…?...-

Tienes prisa o dejaste algún novio esperando…?...-la rubia solo sonrió.

Estas celoso…?...-dijo Serena contrariada.

Claro, soy un hombre posesivo y contigo bueno…te confieso que desearía dejarte bajo llave pero tal vez me arresten por secuestro…-contesto el mirándola mientras su mano acariciaba sus labios tersos color cereza.

Darién, tu tan guapo y galante…celoso de una mujer como yo…-dijo ella mientras Darién negaba.

Para ser exactos mi mujer, que es un mujeron con un cuerpo de esos cincelados a mano y con…perfectas curvas que me enloquecen…-el pelinegro suspiro hondo mirándola a los ojos…-con una mirada pura e inocente, apasionada y entregada, única y mía…completamente mía…te amo…

Te amo…-dijo ella sonriente mientras sus miradas se cruzaban y se acercaban para besarse lentamente…como una suave melodía de vals.

* * *

Señora ha llegado esto para usted…-dijo el mayordomo de la mansión de los Sanford…

Gracias George…- dijo la mujer madura de belleza única y elegancia superior.

Madre, le dije a mi padre que me has dejado salir con Mel…-irrumpió su hija mayor idéntica a ella, de largos cabellos rojos, altura de modelo y ojos tan verdes como su padre.

Antes de entrar al despacho debes de tocar la puerta Aleska…-dijo Berylia Sandford.

Lo siento, es solo que lo hice por arrebato mi padre me dijo que no podre…y…-

Que hiciste…?...-pregunto Beryl mirando el sobre, anunciaba un apellido inolvidable…Shields…

Tu hija no respeto el toque de queda y hurto el celular de nuestra habitación, para seguir escribiéndose con ese tal Mel…-la chiquilla solo bajo la mirada, la palabra de su padre era ley pero la de su madre era escrito en sangre sobre la piel.

Aleska, sabemos que el celular es necesario durante el día, pero creo que con once años lo ideal es dormir bien para ir al colegio…-

Lo se mama, es que…-listo había perdido, ellos tenían razón y siendo una chica con tantas responsabilidades pues debía acatar las órdenes.

Creo que si ese jovencito valiera la pena…-

Me dejaría hacer mis deberes…bueno me marcho a mi aburrida habitación…sin celular y sin nada y…-la chiquilla cerró la puerta no sin antes exagerar con lo infeliz que era, claro que era una niña con

Nuestra hija en ocasiones me recuerda mucho a ti…hermosamente dramática…-dijo sonriente su guapo esposo Daniel SandFord, el hombre con el que cayo enamorada y feliz…

Lo cierto es que después de los años a lado de Darién Shields y su amarga despedida, sintió que no podría siquiera volver a amar…

Le peso cuando lo dejo por salir con un hombre que la conquisto, pero tiempo después de vivir juntos y comprometerse se dio cuenta de que no era feliz…

Claro un hombre que viaja la mayor parte del tiempo, no desea hijos y le gustan las fiestas…no era lo que ella deseaba en su vida.

Así que cuando todo termino, deseo solo que la vida pasara rápidamente e incluso se resignó a quedarse sola pero…Daniel apareció y bueno lo demás fue historia…la verdad es que quedó embarazada en la tercer cita y él se convirtió en el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Se casaron casi de manera inmediata, pues solo salieron un par de meses antes de contraer matrimonio por todas las leyes…su hija Aleska llego al mundo para traerle mucha alegría…claro que después se fue de hilo con su hijo Filip, después Eliot y el pilón…Julián…era feliz.

Pero…Darién Shields era un hombre que la marco de por vida, hacía muchos años que no le veía…siempre llegaban invitaciones por la celebración de su cumpleaños, pero ella no asistía…este año no sería la excepción.

Que sucede mi bella ninfa…-dijo sonriente y conquistador Daniel SandFord un hombre de valores, buen padre y gran esposo, enamorado hasta el tuétano de su esposa…

Es una invitación, pero declinare…-contesto la pelirroja, ella en un momento de sinceridad le confeso a su esposo cuando salían que Darién Shields había sido un hombre muy importante para ella.

Muéstrame…-dijo el mientras Beryl le daba el sobre…Daniel leyó las elegantes palabras en el sobre…para Berilia Thompson…familia Shields…hacía más de diez años que su apellido era SanFord, saco la invitación leyendo en voz alta…-cumpleaños de Darién Shields…quieres asistir…?...

No…tengo muchas cosas que hacer en casa y los pendientes de mi padre, además la junta que se pospuso por que salimos a Canadá en tu arrebatado viaje…-el rio, esos ojos verdes ahora seguían siendo tan brillantes como siempre.

No fue arrebatado, fue una breve luna de miel...nosotros necesitábamos conectarnos…-ambos rieron.

De esa conexión salió Julián…-contesto Beryl mirando a su guapo esposo de cabellos rubios…sonrisa franca y amor verdadero.

Y te pesa nuestro pequeño hijo…?...-

Claro que no, lo amo es mi bebe…-en una breve luna de miel se fueron dos y regresaron tres, ahora el niño tenía tres años.

Vamos, quiero conocer a ese hombre en persona…

No quiero ir…además es una fiesta llena de máscaras y Julián sufrió mucho cuando nos fuimos la última vez, enfermo lo recuerdas…?...-

Si lo sé, pero es importante…iremos llevaremos a nuestro hijo y lo dejaremos en el hotel con Simona…listo…-Beryl suspiro, cuando su esposo decía que irían lo harían…ella no sabía que pensar de ello.

* * *

Tengo una invitación para una celebración cariño…-dijo sonriente Jedite mientras su esposo solo reia.

De quien es…?...- pregunto Franco mientras picaba la fruta que le daría a los niños.

De Darién Shields, que curioso apenas lo vi hace unos días y mira me llego al invitación a su cumpleaños…iremos…?...-

Como tú quieras querido…-contesto Franco sonriente.

Bueno, pues siento que deberíamos ir…llamare a mi madre para que nos cuide a nuestros hijos…-el pelinegro asintió.

* * *

Deja ahí por favor Liam…y tu Keira suelta el celular de una vez porque si no…

Ya se mama, me castigaras…-contesto la hija mayor de Andrew, entregándole el celular.

Así es…ayúdame con tu hermanita, necesito terminar la cena…-Keira tomo en brazos a la pequeña Vivian.

Hola mis amores, he llegado…-anuncio Andrew con su casa por supuesto patas arriba, con dos hijos torbellinos…

Papa…papa…-grito Andrew Jr. arrojándose a sus brazos.

Hijo, espero que te portaras bien con tu mama….ahora a recoger tus juguetes, tu también Liam…

El pequeño se acercó para besar la mejilla de su padre, una tradición…-si papi.

Onta mi bebe…onta…-dijo el rubio mientras su hija Keira le besaba la mejilla y él tomaba en brazos a la pequeña Vivian.

Hola mi cielo, como te fue…?...-dijo lita mientras lo besaba en los labios…-Hija pon la mesa.

Si mama…-contesto Keira.

Pues pesado, pero feliz de estar de regreso y que tal se portaron mis torbellinos…-

Normal…le hicieron honor a su nombre y llego esto para ti de Norteamérica…-comento la castaña mientras tomaba a la bebe para ponerla en la periquera.

Era un sobre de DHL, lo abrió y encontró una invitación de color crema…elegante…-Sr. Andrew Furuhuata, una invitación a una fiesta…-Lita y Keira se acercaron, para ver.

De quien es papa…?...-

De…mmm…Darién Shields es para celebrar su cumpleaños, hacía mucho que no recibía una invitación…-dijo el rubio sonriente.

Es tu amigo de la universidad…-el rubio asintió mientras su esposa sonreía…-iremos…?...

No creo, tenemos a Vivian tan pequeña y mi madre no creo que desee cuidar a nuestros torbellinos…-dijo con pena.

Entonces ve tú...yo me quedo con los chicos y le digo a mi madre que venga a visitarnos…-contesto Lita sonriente.

No mi amor, es tomar un avión hacia Norteamérica y regresar…me siento agotado…

Puedes llevar a Keira como acompañante…-su hija sonrió encantada.

En verdad…?...pero es una reunión de viejos y ella tal vez se aburra un poco…-comento el rubio.

Bueno, pues si tú quieres ir yo voy contigo papa…-

Es un plan para mantenerme vigilado, lo se…ustedes dos se confabularon para controlarme…-dijo Andrew, su hija ya tenía 14 años y era una preciosura de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

Piénsalo amor…-el asintió, mientras lita lo abrazaba.

Lo pensare pero ahora a cenar…deja traigo a los chicos…Liam, Junior…-Lita sonrió y es que a pesar del caos que sus hijos de edades cercanas hacían no cambiaría su vida por nada del mundo.

Las invitaciones para el cumpleaños de DArien Shields habian sido enviadas hacia una semana y todos los conocidos, socios, pocos amigos y una que otra ex novia estaban listos para asistir…

* * *

Hola chicas hermosas pues aqui les traigo un capitulo mas de Amor añejo algunas amistades ya han recibido su invitacion al cumpleaños de Darien Shields...las presentaciones estan por llevarse a cabo y claro que mas de una mujer presente ardera como llama encendida...

Ahora si que todo esta caminando mas rapido en la historia y las cosas se iran aclarando, apareciendo personajes y saliendo otras verdades en fin espero que les guste mucho acabo de terminarlo les deseo un buen dia y que descansen les contesto sus reviews:

Yssareyes48.- Estas casi tan ansiosa como yo pensando y pensando con tanto personaje por incluir en una noche...ya veremos muchas reacciones incluidas las de Serena...no se que pasara aun...?...saluditos.

Guest.- GRacias por las flores hago lo que puedo en verdad...si mira que la vida da vueltas y cuando mas oscura es la noche es que pronto va amanecer, eso le esta pasando a Serena quien poco a poco esta por tener una nueva vida donde todo para ella sera nuevo e incluso adaptarse a las necesidades de Darien...que nervios...saludos a la distancia.

Stormaw.- Ahora si que todo puede pasar, estoy piense que piense en lo que sigue ellos mientras haciendo la tarea creo...jajaja...Nona tiene verdades por decir y Darien que escuchar creo que no sera nada facil para Serena...el pasado tiene que salir de esa caja, ojala que no traiga mas desgracias para las Baker...saludos..

Anmoncer1708.- Si lo se, eso de los personajes incomodos siempre es algo que tiene que darse en las historias aqui tenemos tal vez uno marcado y otro que se fue de hilo...Diamante ni enterado esta de nada mientras que Darien esta con la ilusion de hacer una vida con Serena y eso en verdad es lo que importa, claro que hay cosas por decir y Nona tendra un punto importante en ello...Espero que en esta fiesta la rubia tenga ese lugar que en verdad se merece aunque claro siempre rondandola la sombra...ya veremos que pasa...un abrazo linda.

Yuzmariz...-que linda por tus palabras...lo cierto es que yo no se que pensar con Mina tal vez a ella no le fue tampoco bien despues de dejar a Serena ya en Norteamerica instalada y un tanto mezclado con la vida loca que llevaba con Zafiro no tengo idea a que se dediquen ahora jajajaja...Eso si lo que me gusto es que la esposa de Rubeus sabe la verdad y creo que ella tambien buscara verdades...Darien listo para una nueva vida y Serena enamorada, las verdades llegaran cuando regresen a Sharon...que nervios con la fiesta...saludos linda...abrazos...


	28. TATUADO POR LA ETERNIDAD

**CAPITULO 28**

 **TATUADO HASTA LA ETERNIDAD**

Nona miraba el televisor y se preguntó cuándo regresaría su nieta, la verdad es que le hacía mucha falta y estaba segura que ella ya no viviría en esa casa…

Así es la vida, tarde que temprano los hijos crecen y crean su destino…amaba a su nieta, sabía que Darién le daría todo aquello que ella se merecía.

Tenía la incertidumbre de qué pensaría Mina acerca de la relación de su hija con un hombre que podría ser su padre…lo cierto es que no tenía nada que temer puesto que Serena había tenido que madurar muy rápido y ser responsable de una casa…

Suspiro hondo, hubiera deseado que su nieta fuera como las demás chicas…tal vez asistir a la universidad y graduarse…pero a ellas les tocó vivir esas circunstancias y la vida era así como era…no podrían cambiarla más que solo afrontarla y lo estaban haciendo bastante bien.

Pensar y pensar de nada serbia, pero podría decirse que en la etapa final de su vida, se sentía tranquila…aunque solo le faltaba un deseo y esperaba que dios se lo concediera.

* * *

Rei miraba la gente pasar y se preguntaba donde diantres estaba Nep…con eso de que le había invitado a comer…-Hola…-dijo el castaño apresurado…-Lo siento me salieron algunos pendientes y pues…

Pensé por un momento que me dejaría planta y más siendo domingo…-reclamo la pelinegra.

Lo lamento…es solo que se me acabaron los dolaritos y necesito tener ya unos casos para resolver…-contesto el sonriente mientras le besaba la mano.

Eres abogado verdad…-el asintió…-trabajas en algún despacho o algo así.

Pues eso hacía, solo que cuando me mude aquí a Sharon renuncie y pues ahora creo que sería bueno hacerlo por mi cuenta…-Rei le miro con atención, deseaba saber muchas cosas acerca de ese hombre.

No tienes hijos verdad…-Nep negó mientras el mesero se acercaba y les entregaba la carta.

Desean ordenar…-pregunto el chico de cabellos negros.

Si…Rei tu que pedirás…?...-la pelinegra miro el menú y ordeno lo que más le gustaba.

Pescado con patatas y ensalada cesar, una soda de dieta…-el chico anoto.

A mí me traes un filete a término medio con patatas y berros y una cerveza por favor…-

En un momento más les traeré su orden…-contesto el chico mirándoles con atención, pues ese hombre era algo mayor para la chica que sin duda era de su edad.

Yo la verdad es que no sé cómo decirte esto Rei, pero a nosotros somos bien diferentes una generación nos separa…-

Lo se…podrías ser mi padre…-contesto ella dejando a Nephrite un tanto sorprendido por como decía las cosas, siendo francos era algo incómodo.

Yo no sé cómo tomar esto que me has dicho…-

Sabes Nep, yo no veo eso en ti…a mí me gustas y lo que digan todas las demás personas no me importa, lo cierto es que siempre he sido una chica que trata de ser honesta consigo misma y vivir al máximo.

Pero entonces no seré en tu vida una simple aventura…-

Eso es lo que yo te pregunte y dijiste que al menos no para ti…yo siento que no lo eres…me gustas en verdad…-contesto ella siendo honesta.

Sabes, no comprendo si tú eres una chica muy atractiva, joven, guapa…no lo sé por lo menos tendrás muchos pretendientes detrás de ti…

Tal vez, pero yo no me siento atraída por ellos…en su momento salí con chicos de mi edad que lo único que deseaban era sexo y no compromiso…cuando pensé que había uno distinto solo me decepcione…

La vida no es distinta a mi edad Rei…los hombres tenemos necesidades es solo que con los años aprendes a tratar a una mujer y eso es donde está la diferencia…aprecias…

Apreciar suena bien y a mí no me molestaría probar ese trato…-Nephrite se sintió como idiota, la verdad es que Rei le intimidaba un poco.

No juegues conmigo Rei…-

No lo hago…nunca jugaría con un hombre como tu…-contesto ella mirándole a los ojos…-Me gustas, pero no sé a qué le tienes miedo, total si no es…no es…

Pero si es…-dijo el tratando de esperar una reacción tal vez negativa.

Sera…-contesto Rei mientras se miraban intensamente…lo cierto es que ese hombre tenía algo que le enloquecía, tal vez su simpleza podría ser o tal vez ser misterioso.

* * *

Serena miro el montón de cosas que llevaba, ella sentía que era demasiada ropa, demasiados zapatos, dos bolsos que sentía eran muy costosas y algunas maletas de esas carísimas de con u una V…

Darién…-

Que pasa cariño…?...-pregunto el mientras miraba la laptop porque el trabajo no esperaba.

Siento que son demasiadas cosas…-

Creo que son suficientes, tu eres una mujer muy ahorradora…-

No lo creo…tal vez deberíamos regresar algunas…- contesto la rubia mientras miraba y miraba los montones de cosas.

Son necesarias, quiero que mi prometida se vea muy linda para mi…-contesto el pelinegro tecleando en la laptop.

Que haces…?...-

Estoy contestando algunos correos…-dijo el mientras la rubia se sentaba mirándole, la verdad es que con lentes además de lucir intelectual le parecía más guapo.

Me gusta mucho como te ves trabajando…-

Que cosas dices Serena…-contesto el sonriente mientras se intrigaba un poco con los casos que estaban retrasándose un poco, ya que eso demandaba de su presencia en Washington y en Sydney.

Darién con este viaje no estoy retrasándote con tu trabajo…?...-

No…yo tome la decisión de hacer este viaje contigo para comprometernos y porque deseaba que estuviéramos juntos…-contesto él.

Cuando es que nos marcharemos a Sharon…?...

Creo que nos iremos mañana mismo, pensaba que saliéramos hoy pero tengo que resolver algunas cuestiones labores y es mejor esperar aquí por si tenemos que irnos a Sídney.

A Sídney…Australia…?...-

Si…es un país impresionante…-contesto Darién mientras Serena se preguntaba si en verdad viajarían hasta el fin del mundo.

Eso sería…-Serena se quedó callada.

Estupendo…tal vez cancelaria la fiesta y tu serias mi regalo…-contesto el mientras la miraba a los ojos logrando que ella se sonrojara un poco.

Darién no digas eso...tal vez tu mamá se ha esforzado mucho para que la fiesta salga bien…-el pelinegro termino por contestar sus correos.

Sabes, mi madre es una excelente organizadora de eventos y además de eso ella ahora mismo está luchando por su salud…solo bromeaba con cancelar la fiesta, ella es capaz de tomar un avión y traerme desde el fin del mundo…-

Es estricta contigo…-el asintió…

Ya la conocerás y quedaras encantada, es una gran mujer…creo que se sentirá complacida contigo…-Serena sonrió.

Espero no decepcionarla…-contesto al rubia sonriente mientras Darién solo se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba, transmitiéndole esa seguridad que necesita…ella era joven y debía de darle amor.

Conozco a mi madre Serena yo sé que ella te amara como lo hago yo, siempre quiso tener una hija ahora tú lo serás…-

Yo siempre desee tener a mi madre a mi lado…-soltó sin más la rubia.

Seremos felices…es una promesa…-contesto el sonriente…

* * *

Que te pasa Sharon te he notado como rara últimamente…-dijo Derek mientras miraba a su esposa.

Nada, es solo que el tiempo se va tan rápido…veo las fotos de mi hijo cuando era un niño y hoy es un hombre ya maduro, deseo con toda el alma que la mujer por la que se siente entusiasmado le pueda amar como merece.

Derek no quiso decir más nada, sabía que su mujer estaba en lo cierto, si algo había aprendido de la vida es que esta siempre trae cosas buenas y malas, la diferencia es como las tomas y aprendes de ellas…

Espero que esta fiesta se mejor que todas las demás Shannon, he visto que has dispuesto de muchas cosas para realizarla…

Quiero que mi hijo me recuerde con esas fiestas y sonreía al saber que yo siempre desee algo bueno para el…

Eres su madre querida, como no le desearías algo bueno…-contesto él.

Si, bueno no me hagas caso es solo que estoy algo sentimental…-contesto Shannon sonriente.

* * *

Pues ahora que no comprendo para que tanto madre…-dijo Viluy mirando todo lo que se estaba arreglando en el salón principal de la mansión de Shields.

Es una fiesta y la señora quiere que todo este perfecto, además yo creo que el señor Darién llega mañana de Italia.

Que lastima que siga soltero con lo guapo que es…-dijo sin pensar la peliplata logrando que su madre le mirara con desconcierto.

Que has dicho niña…?...-

Nada madre, yo…

No si yo te escuche perfectamente, soy vieja pero no sorda y sabes algo no pensé que tu vieras al señor Darién de esa manera.

Pues sí, es un hombre atractivo cualquier chica lo podría decir…-confeso sin pelos en la lengua Viluy.

En ocasiones pensaría que no eres mi hija, pero recuerdo perfectamente que saliste de mi vientre y tu padre estuvo presente.

Madre no te molestes conmigo…-contesto Viluy zalamera.

Claro que me molesto, los Shields son nuestros patrones y tú te criaste aquí bajo la tutela de ellos, no quisiera que la señora te escuchara decir eso como una vulgar muchachita…

Por dios, haces un escándalo de algo que no tiene importancia…-contesto Viluy.

No quiero que te equivoques, tú tienes tu lugar en esta y el Señor Darién es alguien de respeto.

Es hombre madre, a final de cuentas el puede mirar a cualquier lado…

Si el mirara a todos lados, menos donde estés tu parada así que deja de comentar barbaridades y tráeme más alfileres, necesito dejar esta cortina perfecta.

Viluy solo rodo los ojos, la verdad es que siempre esa manera de que sus padres fueran tan serviciales le enfadaba un poco…como desearía que Darién Shields posara sus ojos en ella, seguramente le haría el hombre más feliz de todos…ella con su juventud y belleza, el con su experiencia.

La peliplata salio del salon y cruzo la sala, despues la escaleras y llego a la cocina...-Hola…-dijo el hijo del jardinero quien estaba en la cocina bebiendo un vaso de limonada.

Teresa mi madre necesita más alfileres me envió por ellos…-la mujer de cabellos negros camino hacia donde estaba la lavandería, ignoro al chico.

Dije hola…-

Y…?...-contesto Viluy.

Parece que no tienes educación para poder saludar como gente decente…- dijo Alex molesto.

Tengo que cruzar palabra contigo…-respondió con altivez como siempre lo hacia con cualquier persona.

Huy perdone usted señora fina…-dijo con sarcasmo el chico, que era bastante guapo con su cabello castaño y ojos color miel, tostado por el sol, fuerte y alto.

Por favor, ubícate…- contesto ella mirándolo despectivamente

Claro déjame abrir la aplicación de mi celular para ubicarme…pero y tu como le harás, si se nota que no tienes la inteligencia para hacerlo…?...- Teresa estaba divertida escuchando al chico poner en su lugar a Viluy.

No entiendo cómo es que mi madre sigue confiándoles a ustedes los jardines de la mansión Shields, es una lástima que tengamos que lidiar con gente tan vulgar como tu…-dijo con sorna Viluy.

Tengamos que lidiar, ahora resulta que la hija de la ama de llaves se siente la propietaria de esta casa…Que curioso, ser como una hermosa abeja Zángana solo revoloteando por ahí presumiendo algo que no le pertenece…-

Estúpido, no sabes lo que dices tú no tienes idea con quien tratas.- contesto Viluy alzando la voz y poniéndose más que diva.

Claro que lo se…trato con una simple chiquilla consentida que nunca en su vida ha trabajado para llevar el pan a su casa o al menos para pagar la universidad…-la peliplata apretó los puños mirándole con rencor.

Alex sonrió, le encantaba la chica era hermosa pero bastante zángana para su gusto…-Lo único que me da pena es que tus padres siendo personas tan trabajadoras y respetables tengan que lidiar con la carga de una hija que no solo no hace nada por su vida, además de ello se cree en una posición que no ocupa…que mal desperdiciar tu vida en la vagancia, mejor estudia y se alguien en la vida…los padres no son eternos…

Eres un…-

No me interesa…Tere gracias por la limonada…-dijo el chico ignorando a la chica sin corazón, salió de la cocina.

Como debes de salir imbécil por la puerta de atrás…-grito Viluy molesta, mientras Teresa la miraba.

Todos salimos por la puerta de atrás Viluy, incluida tu…-contesto la mujer retándola.

Tu también…-reclamo la peliplata.

Yo creo que debes de tomar el lugar que te corresponde, llévale esto a tu madre y sal de la cocina que la estoy limpiado…-dijo Tere ignorándola, la verdad es que tenía muchas que hacer.

* * *

Viluy camino hacia su madre y le entrego los alfileres…la verdad es que eso que le había dicho Alex era en parte razón…no sabía que pasaba con ella que no hacía nada por su vida.

Miro a su madre y ella lucia cansada, ya no era aquella mujer rozagante de vida…el tiempo estaba pasando más rápido de lo que jamás pensara, era la primera vez que ella pensaba que estaba haciendo con su vida.

Dime como lo hago madre para ayudarte…-Luna le sonrió, la verdad es que hacían falta cerca de 10 cortinas…

Si hija…-contesto la pelinegra contenta.

* * *

Diamante miraba el monitor, la verdad es que se sentía sorprendido de la ausencia tan larga de su jefa ya casi dos semanas donde solo había contestado un par de correos y no más…

Suspiro hondo y pensó una vez más en Candice…la verdad es que se sentía patético, el pensando en una chica que ahora ni recordaba su nombre…seguramente estaría gozando las mieles del amor con ese tipo…

La verdad es que le envidiaba y lo odiaba al mismo tiempo…como desearía estar en su lugar, esto del amor definitivamente no era para el…suspiro hondo…

Creo que aun estas en las nubes hijo…-dijo Artemis sonriente.

No es eso, solo cansado…-contesto el peliplata.

Lo sé, ahora mismo creo que cargas con algunas responsabilidades del señor Darién en su ausencia.

Si…pero ese es mi trabajo…-respondió el peliplata.

Hijo te gusta este trabajo o es que tal vez tu desearas no lo sé tal vez volar con tus propias alas…-Diamante miro a su padre.

Yo estoy cerca de ustedes y eso me hace sentirme bien…-contesto el peliplata.

No era la respuesta que esperaba hijo, lo único que deseo es que tú seas feliz…

La verdad es que también lo he pensado, yo sé que debemos muchas cosas a los Shields…

Tal vez esa deuda es solo mía y yo les orille a ser responsables, la verdad es que yo prefiero que mi hijo se labre su destino…me siento agradecido con el señor Derek por todo lo que he aprendido, pero en ocasiones desearía tener algo más mío…una vida más propia.

Padre…nunca creí que tu…-

Lo se hijo, es algo muy personal y te he de ser sincero yo no deseo lo mismo para ti, funciono en mi caso pero no sé si para ti lo haga.

Me sentiría mal dejarlos a ustedes y al Sr. Darién que ha sido tan amable conmigo…pero…

Haz lo que deseas hacer hijo, vuela con tus propias alas…-dijo Artemis mirándole a los ojos seguro de lo que decía.

* * *

Serena miraba la plazola encantada y se preguntó cuándo es que regresaría a un lugar tan hermoso, la verdad es que ella había vivido la mejor experiencia de su vida…

Al final había llegado siendo una chiquilla y ahora era una mujer…la mujer de un gran hombre, al que amaba y del cual no se despegaría ni un solo instante.

Sintió los brazos de Darién rodearle mientras ella solo se limitaba a sonreír…-Que estás pensando…?...

La rubia suspiro hondamente…-me siento halagado ante tanto suspiro, espero que sean por mi…

Si…son por ti y por este hermoso lugar al que me haz traído Darién, la verdad es que aunque nosotros nos separáramos por alguna razón que no deseo…llevare este hermoso recuerdo hasta mi muerte.

Creo que no me gusto lo que dijiste…yo no quiero separarme de ti Serena…-dijo el mientras la giraba para verla a los ojos…-Yo te amo y deseo que seas la madre de mis hijos.

Darién…- dijo ella con dulzura mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Quiero muchos hijos, yo he sido hijo único y la verdad es que me hubiese gustado tener a un hermano o hermana con quien pelear…-contesto el sincero.

Lo se…yo crecí siempre sola pero a mi vida llego Rei y pues a pesar de que éramos amigas yo la quiero como a mi hermana…-dijo la rubia sonriente mientras sus brazos le rodeaban el cuello al pelinegro.

Cuantos hijos tendremos…?...-pregunto el pelinegro mirándola detenidamente.

No lo sé…-

Yo quiero un equipo de futbol…pero si solo es uno, seré inmensamente feliz…-ella rio abrazándolo.

También lo seré yo Darién…-contesto ella mientras se acercaba el pelinegro y la besaba lentamente…

El corazón de Serena simplemente se sincronizaba con cada beso, sus labios tersos se apoderaban de esa boca madura y que tanto le había enseñado…le amaba…

El amor que sentía por Darién podría transformar muchas cosas tristes y ausentes en su vida…cada persona en su mundo tenía un lugar especial en su corazón…pero Darién ocupaba más espacio en el…

Nunca se imaginó que alguna vez alguien podría amarle como ahora…sintió la lengua de Darién deslizarse lentamente y como su abrazo tierno ahora era mucho más fuerte.

Pronto sus pies dejaron el suelo y ella se aferró al cuello de Darién, mientras sus piernas se envolvían en la cintura del pelinegro quien tomo su trasero con sus manos…

Amaba a esa chica y tenerla para el…Y es que como diantres puedes describir con palabras lo que la piel simplemente siente…

Necesitas vivir esa experiencia para poder entender a una persona enamorada, sientes que no hay nada imposible por ese amor, luchas con todas tus fuerzas desde adentro, amas los gestos, las risas y las cara de enojo…es una extraña combinación que te lleva a un solo lugar…amor…

Camino con ella en sus palmas y la recostó en el sillón…beso lentamente su cuello mientras su sangre caliente le corría por las venas…

Serena gimió ante el roce de su lengua llegando a sus pezones erguidos de placer con un simple beso…el vestido salió por su cabeza dejándola solo con una tanga coqueta…

Darién alzo la ceja y ella miro en sus ojos deseo…un deseo abrumador con esa pasión que solía a ella dejarla incomoda un par de días…

Pedirle algo más a dios…en verdad era absurdo…pronto el pelinegro se quitó el saco y la camisa…bajo su pantalón…

Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de serena lentamente…cada borde era parte ya de su memoria, cada centímetro de su piel estaba besado y su aroma adherido a su piel hasta la muerte.

Toco sus piernas y beso su ombligo mientras ella reía ante esa caricia…sus manos sacaron esa prenda….él se acercó a Serena para mirarla a los ojos…

Ella solo abrió la boca cuando se deslizo lentamente en su cuerpo virginal y perfecto…Serena se mordió un labio, cada vez era lo mismo…su tamaño en una mala posición dolía.

La miro y se maravilló de eso que sus ojos captaban…grabarla eternamente…esos ojos azul cielo como un día de verano le estaban siendo tatuados para la eternidad…

Sus manos la acomodaron a su modo y se comenzó a deslizar con más rapidez, sus pieles se frotaban complementando el éxtasis…

Se hundió mas rápido y se apodero de sus labios…Serena sentía como pecho ancho le acariciaba su torso desnudo…era una sensación tan magnifica que no podría describir…

Sentir todo esto era tan sublime…sintió la lengua de Darién entrar en su boca y ella solo accedió…se dejó llevar con mucha pasión…pronto su piel se erizo por completo y sin más…sin más…

Dar…da…dari….ennn…-el pelinegro abrió los ojos y la miro retorcerse debajo de su peso con las mejillas rosadas, los ojos apretados y la piel erizada…era un deleite sin más él se dejó llevar…llevar hasta el cielo…

La noche llego y ellos cayeron ante los brazos de Morfeo…una última noche y regresarían al día siguiente a su amada Sharon…

Serena dormía profundamente entre los brazos protectores y cálidos de Darién…el también descansaba con esa pequeña mujer en un lecho, satisfecho de tenerla en su vida y en su momento…respirar su aroma le hacía dormir como bebe…

El silencio llenaba el ambiente y solo la luna entraba con una suave luz a través de las cortinas…

* * *

Serena miraba el lugar por última vez…sintió nostalgia y subió al auto…-Anímate mi amor, nosotros volveremos antes de que lo pienses.

Es que yo me hice mujer en este país…-contesto ella melancólica.

Lo se…yo me hice hombre también en este país...me comprometido contigo y ahora…tenemos que regresar con los nuestros…

Lo se…-minutos después llegaron al aeropuerto, la gente les miraba con atención, el lucia impecable con un pantalón corto en color blanco, mocasines color azul y una camisa a rayas a tono, su saco indispensable…lentes oscuros y recién afeitado…maduro, guapo, sexy y Shields.

Ella una chica hermosa de largos cabellos dorados como hilos de sol libres por su menuda espalda, sus ojos azules enormes como una hermosa muñeca de porcelana…un vestido blanco con líneas azules y sandalias a tono…sencilla y perfecta…perfecta como un ángel…

Un sequito de maletas de alTo precio y muchos envidiosos anhelando a ambos…subieron al avión para regresar a casa…las cosas serían distintas para todos…

* * *

Hola chicas hermosas, recién terminado el capítulo y trabajando a mil por hora para poder seguir con la historia, la verdad es que la fiesta se podrá bastante buena y Serena que puedo decirles…ella feliz…Darién aún más…

Gracias por seguirme leyendo, siento que quedan algunos capítulos más para al fin acercarme al final…la verdad es que me siento contenta de que esta historia tuviera tan buena aceptación…les quiero mil y gracias por estar aquí…les contesto sus reviews:

Anmoncer1708.- Estoy emocionada también, ya deseo escribir sobre la fiesta que sin duda será lo que Sharon deseo épica, pues ahora sí que las verdades están cerca para cada involucrado en esta historia…Nona sabrá hacer las cosas bien y Darién entenderá como caballero que es…claro el está enamorado y a pesar de que Mina fuera lo que fuera, Serena ahora vive un panorama distinto…muy distinto al que su madre tuvo que pasar…en fin…gracia por comentar y saludos.

Yssareyes48.- Creo que Sofía Black tiene un as bajo la manga y ella no sabemos que podrá hacer, mientras que solo nos queda esperar a que regresen de tan románticas vacaciones a la realidad y ahora si a hacer que la relación en verdad funcione…ya veremos esa fiesta, quisiera estar ahí…saludos linda.

Yuzmaris.- Lo se…todo está puesto en la mesa y veremos a que personajes aún les duele el pasado…porque para Darién el único presente se llama Serena…Mina pues con su vida lejos de su hija y cargando con ese dolor, Rubeus aferrado a un pasado triste porque eso de tener tanto rencor es malo, recordar lo bueno de alguien siempre es mejor…Rei por su parte pues ahora sí que aprovechando la oportunidad de poner sus condiciones para no salir herida…no sé qué pasara…que nervios…saludos.

Erika Tsukino.-Ya se, todo aún está por escribirse nada es seguro conmigo eh…pues vamos preparando los vestidos para esa noche que seguro saldrán muchas más sorpresas en especial para un hombre…Rei como que ya pensando en su futuro y bueno agarro a un hombre ya echo, pero…nada es seguro…Saludos.

Guest…-Si es bueno recordar a ciertas personas en la vida de cada persona, aquí fue así…ya veremos como Serena se desenvuelve con todos ellos…que nervios y ella feliz con ese hombre tan cotizado…muy cotizado, saludos linda.


	29. EL CORAJE DE QUERER

**CAPITULO 29**

 **EL CORAJE DE QUERER**

El avión aterrizo y estaban ya en Boston…el viaje había sido pesado…el clima en verdad era otro, hacia un poco de frio pero las cosas ahora estaban mejor para la pareja…

Media hora después llegaron a apartamento de Darién…bueno ahora seria de los…-Al fin en casa…-dijo el sonriente.

Al fin en casa…-contesto Serena mientras se acercaba a la ventana, la verdad es que conocía el lugar y le gustaba mucho la tranquilidad que se respiraba ahí.

Tienes hambre mi amor…-ella asintió mientras el pelinegro caminaba hacia el teléfono para ordenar una pizza, la verdad es que estaba también agotado del viaje y tener que regresar al trabajo pues era difícil.

Serena miro todas esas maletas ahí y pensó donde diantres metería toda esa ropa…suspiro hondo pensando una vez más en todo lo que estaba por suceder.

Te sucede algo…?...-

Darién, donde guardare toda la ropa que me has comprado…-dijo ella dudosa.

Pues en tu closet…-contesto el sonriente.

En mi closet…?...-dijo ella dudativa…

Ven vamos…-la tomo de la mano y camino hacia la segunda habitación…estaba la puerta abierta y todo estaba como recordaba, perfectamente arreglado…

Caminaron hacia otra puerta donde había un espacio que seguramente sería el mismo a su cuarto en su casa…todo estaba dispuesto para ella.

Darién…es…es perfecto…-contesto asombrada, pues había una gran mesa en medio con muchos cajones donde ella podría guardar todo lo que deseara, aparadores con estantes y espacios para colgar más ropa.

Si…abre las puertas…-dijo el mientras serena caminaba con paso lento pues estaba emocionada…abrió un par de puertas y ahí estaban sus vestidos…esos que su abuela le confecciono con otras ropas más.

Es mi ropa…que hace mi ropa aquí Darién…-dijo ella angustiada.

No te preocupes, tu abuela me hizo el favor de enviarla…-

En qué momento tu haz echo todo esto…-el solo alzo los hombros…-se dice el pecado más no el pecador.

Dios, todo esto es tan repentino y…

Y te amo…te ha gustado lo que dispuse para ti…-ella ablando su corazón, él estaba haciendo todo aquello que la hiciera sentir cómoda.

Gracias mi amor, es solo que me sorprendí mucho…me encanto todo esto…-dijo honestamente mientras se acercaba al pelinegro y lo besaba.

Ahora tendrás espacio para guardar toda la ropa que compramos y acomodar a tu gusto…-sin más le entrego una caja

Esto es para usted señorita…-dijo el mientras la rubia tomaba la caja mirándole con duda.

Otro regalo más…-el pelinegro asintió…

No era necesario Darién…-sin más lo abrió y ella se quedó en silencio total…era una preciosa gargantilla con un par de aretes…era perfecta…

Estos son diamantes…-

Diamantes para mi princesa…-contesto el mirándola, le encantaba ver sus reacciones ante cada sorpresa.

Darién…esto es demasiado, yo nunca tuve algo así…ha de ser carísimo…-contesto ella muy sorprendida.

Quiero que mi futura esposa posea estas joyas que algún día serán herencia de nuestro hijo o hija…-ella le miro con una gran sonrisa.

Darién, yo no sé qué decirte…me has dado tanto que no sé cómo…

Solo dime que te gusto…-ella sintió un par de lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

Me siento tan afortunada de tenerte a mi lado y son preciosa mi amor…te amo…-dijo ella sonriente mientras lo abrazaba y le besaba.

El timbre sonó les indicaba que la cena había llegado…-el pelinegro camino hacia la puerta y pago…-Es hora de cenar un poco para después darnos una ducha.

Si…me siento cansada y mañana es un gran día…-contesto la rubia sonriente mientras le miraba…la cajita la cerro y lo abrazo fuertemente.

Porque es un gran día mañana…?...-

Porque el amor de mi vida nació ese día…un día como mañana llegaste al mundo algunos años antes que yo para recorrer unos pasos más y encontrarme para hacerme inmensamente feliz.

Serena…-dijo el dejando a un lado la cena y las joyas…

* * *

Quiero que todo quede como lo desearía Darién por favor…-ordeno Sharon mientras los meseros comenzaban a arreglar todo…la fiesta seria en el salón principal donde cabían como 100 personas…todo estaba tan elegante que podría decirse era perfecto.

Señora desea que le ayude a arreglarse…-dijo Luna.

Si Luna…dios con todo lo que hemos trabajo no he tenido ni tiempo de darte las gracias…no sé qué haría sin ti…-menciono Sharon apretando las manos de la pelinegra.

No tiene que dar gracias, yo lo hago porque me gusta y además deseo que todo salga bien para el señor Darién…-contesto Luna.

Pues entonces vayamos a ponernos guapas Luna…-las dos sonrieron…

* * *

Rei miro a nona ansiosa…-No se angustie abuela…todo estará bien.

En verdad crees que todo esto sea lo correcto, no lo sé nosotros no conocemos a la familia de Darién y yo…

Serena se pondrá tan contenta cuando nos vea y más cuando ella reciba esa sorpresa.

Creo que hicimos mal enviándole la ropa…-dijo Nona angustiada…-la conozco y tal vez me recrimine.

Pues le ahorramos el viaje de llevarse todo, además necesitamos arreglarnos para ir bien guapas a la fiesta…Nep nos llevara así que apurémonos porque esta será una fiesta única.

Lo sé, me siento tan nerviosa con todo esto…-confeso Nona.

Saldrá bien…ya lo vera, vamos para no perder la cita en el salón…-sin más tomaron sus bolsos y caminaron con prisa.

* * *

La rubia se despertó temprano y trato de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Darién quien dormía como bendito…camino de puntitas al otro cuarto…se aseo y después salió del departamento…

El aire era frio en Boston, pero ella debía de apurarse…compro lo que necesitaba y regreso con prisa…Darién estaba tan cansado que de verdad no noto la ausencia de Serena…

Sin embargo escucho como la puerta se abría y ella comenzaba a cantarle las mañanitas…-Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David a los muchachos bonitos de las cantamos aquí…

Gracias…-dijo el divertido, en su vida una mujer había hecho algo así, a excepción de su madre…

Feliz cumpleaños mi amor…-dijo ella sonriente mientras el pelinegro se sentaba y la miraba con amor…-Venga sopla…

Si…-contesto el con el cabello revuelto entre canas y negro…lucia tan dulce así medio dormido…pidió un deseo y después soplo…

Serena coloco el pequeño pastel en la mesa y camino hacia Darién quien le abrazo…-Gracias mi amor…te amo…-dijo el mientras el calor de su cuerpo le hizo reaccionar y desear poseerla.

Te tengo un regalo…-el sonrió que regalo tenia para el…-Es algo sencillo y espero que te guste.

A qué hora lo compraste mi amor…-

Una mujer siempre se las ingenia…-contesto ella mientras el miraba la caja de cuero…fina y elegante de una marca que singularmente le gustaba usar.

Como supiste que me gusta esta marca…-

Lo note…-contesto ella el pelinegro abrió la cajita y eran unas mancuernillas de oro redonditas con sus iniciales DS…eran perfectas…

En verdad que este ha sido un gran regalo…me has sorprendido…son perfectas…-dijo el sonriente.

No me dices mentiras…

Claro que no mi amor…-contesto el abrazándola…

Bueno falta algo más…-sin más la rubia se levantó y salió de la habitación…entro con dos vasos de café y el no pudo evitar no reír…

Mi expreso preferido…-

Así es…-el simplemente estaba dichoso y contento de que ella tuviera esas hermosas atenciones…la amaba…

Serena tenemos que marcharnos como a las 6 para llegar allá a la fiesta, mi madre cito a las personas a las 7 pm.

Perfecto…entonces me arreglare temprano para salir a tiempo…-el pelinegro asintió.

Lleva algo de ropa, nos quedaremos unos días con mis padres y visitaras a tu abuela…-

Ella asintió…-mientras el pelinegro bebía de su café para despertar bien…

Bueno pues entonces manos a la obra…-

Serena…yo le pedí a un conocido que venga a ayudarte…

En verdad que eres un gran estuche de monerías Darién Shields…-Contesto Serena mientras el solo la miraba con duda, no parecía su Serena…-Te amor mi amor, la verdad es que pensé en ir a un salón, pero sin cita.

Lo sé, yo tuve la culpa teniéndote tan ocupada…-

Te amo…-

También yo mi amor…-contesto el pelinegro mirándola con deseo…

* * *

Diamante miraba entrar y salir personas de la mansión…lo cierto es que en fiestas anteriores de celebración no había tanto movimiento, arreglos de flores iban y venían…meseros…e incluso músicos…

Padre habrá músicos…?...-

Si…la señora contrato a un grupo de música…-contesto Diamante.

Pero eso nunca antes había pasado…-

Creo que esta fiesta es algo importante, no entiendo tampoco pero el Sr. Darién le sugirió a su madre que deseaba un grupo musical en su fiesta y muchas flores blancas para la ocasión…

La verdad es que he notado al Señor Darién algo raro…-contesto Diamante mientras su padre solo fingía no saber nada, pero él sabía todo…todo…

Veremos que sucede en la noche hijo…-contesto Artemis quien ya sabía más que todos en esa casa.

* * *

El timbre sonó, Darién había salido a recoger su smoking así que sería el chico que le ayudaría a verse linda.

Hola…tu eres Serena verdad…-dijo el chico sonriente de cabellos color oro…claro por el tinte y eso si alto…muy alto.

Sí, es un gusto…tu eres Tadeo…-el asintió mientas entraba al departamento.

Linda llámame Tiger es mi nombre artístico…vaya que estoy sorprendido nunca había venido a la cueva del lobo…como le hiciste con Shields…-Serena solo alzo los hombros.

Yo lo se…eres un ángel y creo que ha perdido la cabeza…-

Gracias…sabes yo aún no escojo el vestido para la fiesta…-confeso Serena.

Pues ese no es un problema, yo soy un gran estilista y diseñador de imagen…hare algo espectacular que ese hombre no deseara salir de este departamento.

No es la idea…-el solo le guiño el ojo…-tienes una cara perfecta, facciones de una modelo de pasarela.

Creo que no podría serlo…estoy algo bajita…

Por dios linda, tu serias una modelo hermosa…hay muchas modelos así como tú y han triunfado…-Serena le sonrió, él era amable.

Bueno quiero ir a tu closet para ver los vestidos y ahí te arreglo, ya te bañaste verdad…-Serena asintió mientras el tocaba su cabello suave como seda.

Es precioso tu cabello y natural, valdría una fortuna…vamos linda…

Darién entro al departamento…-Tiger llegue a tiempo.

Lo se…oye de donde la sacaste es preciosa…-El pelinegro sonrió…

Cayó del cielo y yo solo la tome entre mis brazos…-Tiger abrió los ojos enormemente mirándola a ella y poniendo atención en algo que se le escapo…

Ese es un anillo de compromiso…-dijo sin más señalando la mano de Serena, mientras el pelinegro colocaba su traje en el sillón y caminaba a su lado…

Ella es mi futura esposa Tiger, hoy es un día importante y deseo que la hagas lucir más hermosa de lo que es…

La presentaras entonces con tu familia…vaya que gusto me da saber que te casaras al fin y tu niña, me dirás tu secreto porque atrapar a Darién Shields es una gran Azaña…quiero detalles…detalles…-dijo Tiger dando saltitos de emoción.

Serena miro a Darién sorprendida mientras el solo le besaba la frente…-Es el mejor, te lo aseguro.

Vamos linda…-sin más Tiger tomo la mano de Serena y caminaron al armario…ella estaba ansiosa y ese hombre no dejaba de hablar y hablar…

Estos son los vestidos…-dijo ella un tanto agobiada por el hombre de 1.80 que resultaba ser mas femenino que ella.

Dios santo…esta si es una producción de Broadway, aquí no escatimaron en gastos mi reina…son di-vi-nos…-dijo Tiger mientras admiraba los vestidos…

La miro a ella un par de minutos…-Haber vamos viendo…-coloco los vestidos sobre ella y miro y miro…pero la elección solo era una, esa noche era especial y ella sería el centro de atención.

Conocía los gustos de Darién…él era un hombre de familia tradicional…-Que joyas llevaras…?...-la rubia camino hacia la caja fuerte y tecleo con recelo la combinación mientras Tiger miraba su Tablet.

Estas…-contesto ella mostrándole la cajita que recibió de regalo…-

Dios santo…es hermoso y perfecto para ti Serenita…bien…tomare esto y esto…eres rubia….esto también…mmm…clásico…mmm…elegante…-La rubia lo miraba con su Tablet…- Listo lo tengo en mi mente y ahora…-La miro por unos momentos de pies a cabeza…-Tacones…

Esos…-señalo ella una puerta de cristal mientras Tiger camino hacia la puerta la abrió y escogió…-

Tengo casi todo…falta algo en verdad importante…lencería…-Serena abrió los ojos enormemente…

Que…hay linda disculpa pero si eres bonita y todo eso pero, sinceramente me gusta más Darién...-La rubia solo se rio…-Te digo esto porque te pondrás un vestido como estos que va ir untado a ti como guante, imagínate si te pones un calzonzote de lucha libre…

Se vería terrible…-contesto Serena.

Al fin opinas…así es…sé que te vendieron lencería porque así lo hacen por sugerencia y comisión…venga muéstrame…-ella lo hizo, saco varias cajas y el resoploto.

No inventes muero de envidia…esto esta divino y te quedara bueno, creo que Darién enloquecerá…este conjunto es perfecto…manos a la obra…Serena sonrió y espero que todo saliera bien.

* * *

Beryl se miró en el espejo y se sintió un poco mal…la verdad es que los años que había vivido con Darién le marcaron, ahora encontrarse con él era como si de pronto recordara cosas que no deseaba…

Toda una vida de distancia entre ellos…sabía que seguía con el mismo estilo de vida y la verdad es que si por ella hubiese sido no estuviera esa noche en Boston…respiro hondo y se puso un poco más de labial.

Dios santo…esta mujer es otra…-menciono su esposo Daniel mientras la abrazaba por detrás…-Te he dicho que estas guapísima…

Lo estás diciendo, creo que tú también luces guapo…a pesar de los años y los kilos…-contesto ella sonriente, ese hombre era un gran ser humano y lo amaba.

Nosotros seguimos siendo una pareja con suerte…nos divertiremos como nunca mi amor…-contesto Daniel.

En verdad querías venir a una fiesta, creo que tal vez no sean como esperas…-claro las fiestas con los SandFord de ascendencia caribeña eran con música y baile…-creo que será incluso aburrida.

Ya verás que nos divertiremos mi amor…-Beryl le sonrió pero en el fondo estaba nerviosa, verlo nuevamente no sabría que le ocasionaría.

* * *

Que tal luzco mi amor…-dijo Andrew.

Luces guapo…muy guapo…-contesto Lita sonriente mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Sabes mi cielo, por un momento creí que no vendrías conmigo…-

La verdad es que no pensaba hacerlo, pero pues era necesario un fin de semana con todos fuera de Londres…-dijo Lita divertida mientras jalaba la colcha dejando a los niños descubiertos gritando como locos…

Andrew había decidido no ir pero Lita le insistió y tomo la decisión de que si él iba, iba toda la familia…

Mama…listo ya están amoldados…-dijo Keira entregándole los zapatos que se puso desde temprano.

Gracias mi amor…solo espero no tirar leche…-dijo la castaña colocándose sus protectores y acomodándose el sostén.

Te has ordeñado…-contesto el rubio mirándola con atención.

Andrew no soy una vaca…-dijo Lita mientras el solo se sonrojaba…-pero ya me saque la leche para mi bomboncito…siento feo dejarla.

Pues dormirá como una reinita después de ese baño con lavanda y lechuga y rábanos…-Keira rió por el comentario de su padre, Lita solo negó con la cabeza.

Lo bueno es que pudimos hospedarnos aquí en Sharon, la fiesta no será tan lejos hija…cualquier cosa que necesites…-

No te preocupes, solo esto te costara algunos dólares…-contesto Keira que algunas veces trabajaba como niñera.

Me sobornas aun en Norteamérica…-reclamo el rubio.

Es lo justo Andrew, págale bien…hija los chicos ya tomaron la leche caliente y creo que…-a pesar de que eran traviesos ellos a su hora se dormían, desde pequeños los enseño a respetar sus horarios…-Bueno ya están dormidos…

Si mama, no te preocupes dormiré en la habitación con Vivian…-

Perfecto pues como me veo…-pregunto Lita sonriente…

Muy bonita mama…-contesto sonriente Keira como la quería, su hija a pesar de ser aun una adolescente era madura como ella a su edad, eso sí muy alta como ella.

Nos marchamos cariño…cualquier cosa me marcas y regresamos, cierra bien…-

Si papa…-se despidieron de sus retoños y partieron a la fiesta.

* * *

Darién estaba ansioso, la verdad es que el ahora sí que darían un gran paso en su vida…presentar a su prometida y eso en verdad era el inicio de muchas cosas en su vida.

Listo…no la reconocerás…ven mi amor…-Sin más Serena salió de la habitación y en verdad se quedó con la boca abierta ella estaba hermosa.

Dios santo…Serena…- era como si de pronto el aliento le hiciera falta, ella era una diosa

Te gusta…?...-pregunto la rubia ansiosa.

Estas hermosa…dios gracias por darme esta bendición…-dijo el emocionado mientras se acercaba a ella y le besaba la mano.

Se ve hermosa…Serena mi amor ha sido un placer y me marcho, ustedes también y me invitan a la boda…

Sin dudarlo Tiger, te envió el pago…-

Como siempre…-el rubio salió de ahí dejándoles solos…Darién le miro a los ojos…

Te amo Serena y eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida…-dijo el honestamente.

Te amo…pero vámonos ya…-

Si es tarde…-sin más salieron rumbo a la gran fiesta…

* * *

Sharon estaba recibiendo a los invitados nerviosa mientras Derek solo se limitaba a sonreír…

Matare a tu hijo, no llega y mira quien viene ahí…-dijo Sharon con un hilo de voz.

Tú la invitaste…-dijo Derek sonriente.

Beryl…dios santo tanto tiempo sin vernos…-la pelirroja ahora lucia mucho más madura y redondeada en sus curvas.

El placer es mío Sharon, Sr. Derek…él es mi esposo Daniel SandFord…-

Un gusto recibirlos…pasen por favor…-dijo Derek amablemente mientras estrechaba las manos y les invitaba a seguir.

Gracias, en un momento más conversamos…-Shanon sonrió, quien diría que esa era la mujer que ella deseo para nuera y mira ahora feliz con su esposo.

Andrew…Furuhuata…?...-dijo contento Derek mientras se unían en un abrazo, tantos años mirandole con su hijo de un lado para otro como hermanos y ahora todo un padre de familia.

Hijo que grandote estas…-comento Shanon también abrazándolo.

Señora Sha…tantos años…-dijo contento Andrew, Lita adoraba esa familiaridad, le quito algo de peso.

Lo se…dime donde están tus hijos…?...-contesto la madre de Darien.

Se quedaron en el hotel...-la castaña sonrio ante la amabilidad de la madre de Darien...-ella es mi esposa Lita, espero que la recuerden…-

Claro que la recuerdo…sabes hija este niño es como mi hijo y quiero que estén aquí con nosotros, mañana iras por los chicos…no aceptare un no…-afirmo Sharon.

Pues es decision de andrew...-contesto la castaña mientras caminaban hacia adentro acompañados por los Shields.

* * *

Artemis se quedó a recibir a los demás invitados que faltaban…-No quiero…

Nona ya llegamos así que tu calmada saldrá todo bien…-sin más caminaron tranquilamente, esa en verdad era una mansión…nona y Rei estaban asombradas, carros lujosos, gente elegante, valet parking…dios…era una locura la familia política de Serena.

Buenas noches Sra. Baker, Srita Rei…señor…bienvenidos los escoltare a su mesa…-

Disculpe yo no quiero entrar…-dijo Nona con temor, pues se sentía fuera de lugar…

No se preocupe, ustedes serán bienvenidos a esta familia y creo que su nieta Estará feliz de verle aquí.

Vamos abuela no te eches para atrás, ya nos bañamos y fuimos al salón…traemos tacones nuevos…-dijo Rei mirándola severamente y es que era cierto tanto arreglo para huir como cebras.

Bueno…Escóltenos…-sin más entraron al lugar, Nep miraba todo más tranquilo…pero Nona y Rei solo abrían los ojos más grandes por todo lo que miraban.

Aquí será su lugar…-dijo Artemis retirando la silla de la Sra. Baker.

Buenas noches…-saludo ella mientras Andrew saludaba también, se sintió un poco más tranquila al ver a esa pareja que parecía sencilla como ellos…

La música comenzó a sonar con un suave vals y algunas parejas comenzaron a bailar, los meseros servían champagne…Sharon ansiosa, Diamante sentado con su madre y hermana ajeno a todo lo que pasaría…

* * *

Artemis recibo al último invitado y el auto de Darién se estaciono al fin…-Señor Shields, llega tarde.

Llegue en el momento que deseaba, están todos presentes…-contesto el pelinegro.

Así es señor…-contesto Artemis mirando la sombra de alguien en el asiento del copiloto…

Pues haz las presentaciones…-

Así lo haré…-sin más el peliplata camino hacia el salón y Darién le abrió la puerta a la rubia…algunos chicos que estaban acomodando autos se quedaron embelesados…era una princesa…una ángel…

Estoy nerviosa Darién…-confeso la rubia.

Estas hermosa y no temas, caminaras de mi mano…yo te sostendré…-dijo el seguro mientras entraban por otra puerta la que daba directo al salón.

Darién entro primero mientras los aplausos no se hicieron esperar…Serena esperaba en la puerta donde nadie la miraba…temblaba de nervios…Artemis tomo su abrigo y la verdad es que estaba deslumbrante.

No se preocupe Srita…está muy linda…-menciono el hombre quien le recordaba a alguien…no sabía a quién pero a alguien.

Gracias señor…-dijo ella nerviosa.

Artemis Srita…Artemis…-contesto el peliplata.

Beryl sintió que el mundo se detenía, apretó el estómago y recordó muchas cosas, ahora lucia canas…parecía otro…tantos años atrás que pasaron juntos y de pronto tenerle así de cerca...suspiro hondo mientras su esposo le miraba con atención...

Es muy guapo nona…-dijo Rei.

Cállate…-contesto la abuela.

Buenas noches a todos ustedes…es un placer para mi contar con su presencia en esta celebración de mi cumpleaños…como saben esta fiesta no sería posible sin el apoyo de mi madre…Shannon Shields…-Los presentes aplaudieron y es que la fiesta de ese año era espectacular.

Padre…madre…gracias por todo lo que han enseñado, su amor para mi es invaluable y me siento orgulloso de ser su hijo…-Derek se emocionó con esas palabras y se levantó para abrazarlo, las personas aplaudieron…mientras Shanon derramaba algunas lágrimas.

Darién ayudo a su padre a tomar asiento y tomo el micrófono una vez más…-Esta es una noche muy especial para mí, cumplo años y celebro un acontecimiento personal en mi vida…

Resulta que un día me topé con la verdad ante mis ojos, pensé que era ironía y al mismo tiempo sigo sin entenderlo…pero sucedió y llego en el momento exacto…cuando pensé que solo caminaría la vida resulto falso…

Los padres de Darién se miraron con dudas…no entendían a que refería, bueno la mayoría no entendía…-Padres quiero presentarles a una persona que cambio mi vida y también soy correspondido…Serena Baker.

El pelinegro le indico que pasara a su lado mientras todos estaban estoicos de impresión…-Quien es esa chica Derek…es hermosa…

No lo sé esposa, pero nuestro hijo se ve feliz…-contesto el hombre sonriente.

Ella me ha dado el honor de aceptarme en su vida y yo me siento feliz…he tomado la mejor decisión, la más difícil que conlleva todo…-Hubo un silencio y ella solo sonrió al mirarlo…-Ella acepto mi amor…y yo solo seguí mi corazón…les presento a la futura Señora Shields…mi prometida Serena Baker…-el pelinegro beso la mano donde portaba la rubia el anillo de compromiso.

Prometida…-dijo Shanon sonriente…-Derek dijo prometida..

Derek solo rió fuertemente mientras sentía una alegría inmensa su hijo comprometido…boda…nietos…el estaría con una mujer…era feliz…

Diamante se quedó de piedra…era Serena…Serena la chica de la librería…no podía ser cierto…como se conocieron…como…sintió que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos…

Beryl se quedó sin aliento…él se comprometió una vez más…era raro…muy raro lo que sentía.

Que sorpresa nos dio mi amigo…-Felicidades amigo…-grito Andrew mientras el pelinegro trataba de mirar quien era…lo noto de inmediato…alzando la mano de Serena en señal de triunfo.

Ella es la mujer a la que amo y con la que pienso tener una gran familia…-dijo el sonriente…Serena lucia bueno hermosa es poco un ángel…

Tiger escogio un precioso vestido color plata en corte de sirena y escote de corazón, sus pechos lucia regios y su cintura diminuta…al final caía libre, el cabello lo recogió en un peinado sencillo pero dejando su cuello libre para portar la gargantilla de finos diamantes y aretes pequeños…

Ojos plateados, sombras claras y rosa en los labios, pestañas tupidas de rímel y delineado perfecto…era una hermosura la mujer.

Te amo…-dijo el sin importarle nada más…la miro a los ojos y ella igual mientras la besaba en los labios…los aplausos no se hicieron esperar…los afectados se miraban desolados y los amigos felices por Darien…

* * *

Ahora si que zaz con todos ahí presentes y el siendo tan humano presentando a su prometida, claro buenas amistades, un poco del pasado presente y algo en un futuro incierto...Darien al fin esta logrando tener todo aquello que un momento de su vida creyo irrelevante, pero resulto que ninguna mujer le lleno como dicen el ojo para poder concretar este amor que siente por Serena Baker...

Como ven todos expectantes a lo que sucede, vienen las presentaciones y aclaraciones, nervios, lagrimas y alegrias...que emocion...les quiero agradecer por seguir amor añejo...la verdad es que ha estado un tanto dificil estar actualizando como quisiera pero bueno estoy con mas cambios en mi vida ahora creo que ya no tendré de nuevo trabajo pero en fin asi son las cosas yo mientras subiendo capitulos feliz...

Aqui abajo les contesto sus reviews:

Yssareyes48.- Exacto ellos felices y es que cuando uno esta enamorado todo es bonito, es padre esa etapa de la relacion y depende de ambos que siga siendo asi...saludos.

Anmoncer1708.- Pues yo al menos si leo lo que me escriben y trato de contestarles, en ocasiones por tiempos no alcanzo pero ahi estoy al pie del cañon...ahora si que Darien y Serena en su propio mundo mientras que todos los que les rodean andan con mil ideas entre que Nona piensa en la madre de su nieta y su vida, entre que Diamante creo que se obsesiono con una chica virginal y sus deseos casi obsesivos como Rubues...Rei por su parte casi violando al pobre Nephrite que no tiene como muchas ganas de luchar contra ella y la fiesta con muchos personajes por ahi esperando...no se que pase, me ha encantado que a Viluy le hubiese hablado un chico con su misma posicion y le dejara claro que es en verdad la vida...ya veremos...jijiji...saludos Linda.

Guest.- Si pues ahora son una pareja en verdad, cuando pasas esa etapa llegan otras mas donde en verdad vas conociendo a la persona con sus defectos marcados y un tanto sus virtudes mas maquilladitas...ahora si el amor de Serena y Darien tendra que pasar por tal vez una dura prueba que es la aceptacion de la familia en el caso de la rubia sus suegros, pero creo que les encantara...Rei pues bueno ella contenta llevandose de la mano a Nep quien en verdad se esta dejando jalar tranquilamente...que emocion...saludos.

Stormaw.- Pues claro que Serena es libre de las culpas pasadas y siento que Darien lo entendera, eso podria ser que a la rubia le diera temor...pero es que ni ella sabe la verdad de todo esto...Todos ahora si que me los imagino sorprendidos y esperando mas respuestas ya veremos como Darien con su inteligente y SErena con su carisma logran sortear esta prueba de manera epica...un abrazo.

Yuzmariz.- estas como yo con muchas preguntas de que sucedera con cada uno...Creo que a los padres de Darien les dara gusto y a Nona pues mas, ahora ve a su nieta enamorada y feliz...Rey pues a su manera queriendo a Nep quien tambien se deja llevar, mientras que Viluy tomandose cinco minutos para ser una mujer con los pies en la tierra y estoy ansiosa de mas...ya quiero leer lo que pasa en la fiesta...saludos linda.

Erika Tsukino.- Si claro, Viluy anda como muy alzada pero creo que Alex logro ponerla sobre la tierra, ahora si que ella debera entender su lugar y si no pues pobre le dolera el trasero caer de tan alto...mientras que Serena esta ansiosa de todo aquello que llegue a suceder en esa fiesta, nervios por conocer a sus suegros y conocer a las amistades de su novio...ajena a un mundo de apariencias pero creo que saldra bien librada de todo al menos tendra a su lado a Darien para apoyarla y si no defenderla como un leon...que padre...un abrazo linda.-

Liamoon Tsukino...-Andale que si...todo como dices esta pasando Viluy aterriza linda niña para que veas que la vida no es facil como te dijo Alex, Diamante al mismo tiempo luchando entre su amor por una mujer que no lo escogio a el y por otra parte su deseo de labrar su propio camino que seria lo mas sano para el y su familia...por otro lado Rei tan intensa como siempre pero segura de poner los ojos en un hombre que de verdad valga la pena y creo que ese es Nep...Nona contenta y melancolica, pero segura de ver a su nieta feliz con el hombre que ama...Darien Shields enamorado hasta el tuetano y claro que dispuesto a todo por una mujer como Serena, con pasado y futuro no importa...para ellos importa el presente...un abrazo Guapa.

Jess..- espero que te guste el capitulo y hago lo mejor que puedo para actualizar, esta emocionante la historia saludos.


	30. PARA SIEMPRE

**CAPITULO 30**

 **PARA SIEMPRE**

Los aplausos sonaron fuertemente mientras Darién se separaba de los labios tersos color rosa de Serena…ella se sentía un tanto nerviosa y al mismo tiempo era como si de pronto nada más importara…

El pelinegro tomo el micrófono entre sus manos y con esa gran sonrisa dio el aviso para abrir el baile…-Músicos por favor toquen…

La música comenzó a Sonar mientras el pelinegro le daba el micrófono a Artemis quien como siempre estaba pendiente de todo y un suave vals comenzó a sonar mientras el pelinegro llevaba a Serena hacia el centro de la pista para adornarla con su belleza…

Era por más decir que la sorpresa para muchos era bueno, otros tantos sentían añoranza y un par en verdad sentían dolor…en especial uno…

Serena respiro hondo dejándose envolver por la personalidad de su ahora prometido y quien no la perdía de vista…

Estas hermosa…-le dijo sonriente mientras se mecían suavemente con el vals de fondo, algunas parejas se levantaron para seguir con el ritmo de la música y acompañar a tan distinguido hombre de negocios, claro también a su hermosa prometida.

* * *

No puedo creerlo Derek…esta noche parece todo un sueño en mi vida…-menciono Sharon sonriente mientras miraba a su hijo feliz con esa joven…

Es muy joven y es perfecta para mi hijo, me recuerda mucho a ti cuando nos casamos…-dijo Derek tomando la mano de su esposa.

Lo se…esa chica me recuerda a alguien…creo que la conozco…-dijo Sharon tratando de hacer memoria.

Es muy bonita y creo que nos darán nietos tan bellos como ella, tengo que hacer una petición al menos quiero cinco de ellos…-dijo contento Derek.

Cálmate querido, nosotros solo tuvimos uno y míralo es nuestro mayor orgullo…-contesto Sharon emocionada.

Es mi logro más importante en esta vida…-dijo el padre de Darién con su pecho orgulloso…

* * *

La música ceso y comenzó una balada con más ritmo mientras Darién tomaba la mano de Serena para hacer al fin las presentaciones oficiales…-Vamos, no estés nerviosa que vas de mi mano…

Serena le miro a los ojos y sonrió, la verdad es que podría ver muchas mesas en ese salón pero no identificaba a nadie que le fuera familiar o tal vez la emoción con los nervios…caminaron hacia la mesa donde estaban sus padres y la rubia respiro hondo…

Padre…madre…ella es Serena Baker, la mujer de mi vida…-

Es una placer conocerte, eres tan hermosa…-dijo Derek sonriente, la verdad es que el cabello negro con más motas blancas le recordaba mucho a Darién…se parecían tanto, era un hombre alto y delgado a pesar de la edad…

El gusto es mío, Darién me ha hablado tanto de usted que hasta siento que lo conozco…-

Qué maravilla…-dijo Derek emocionado tomándole de la mano sin soltarla y sonreírle sinceramente.

No sabes por cuanto tiempo te espere…-la rubia se rio era evidente que el padre de Darién deseaba que su hijo se enamorara.

Es un halago lo que usted dice señor…-

Derek hija, ahora seré Derek solo para ti…-dijo el hombre sonriente y claro que encantado por serena…

Sharon la miro a los ojos directamente y después fue como si de pronto recordara…-Ella es Serena madre…

Yo te conozco…-dijo Sharon tomándola de las manos ante la sorpresa de Darién y Serena nunca hubiera imaginado que esa mujer de hacia tantos años era la madre de su amor.

De donde madre…?...-

Lo sé, es usted la señora bonita…-contesto la rubia dejando con dudas al pelinegro que la miraba con sorpresa.

Dios santo…jamás en mi vida me hubiese imaginado que tu serias la mujer que haría feliz a mi hijo…ven a mis brazos…-sin más la rubia fue apretada por el pecho de Sharon Shields, aquella mujer que le diera el triunfo en la escuela y le hiciera sentirse princesa por un día en su vida.

Ambas se abrazaron con gusto e inclusive un par de lágrimas por la emoción salieron de sus ojos azules…-dios en verdad que es tan grande que te pronto te da muchas sorpresas como estas…

Quiero saber cómo es que ustedes se conocen…?...-dijo el pelinegro.

Vamos…ella es una chica muy joven Darién, eres un asaltacunas…-dijo divertida Sharon sin malicia logrando que Serena sonriera, claro sin soltarla de las manos.

Lo sé, pero es que ella solo apareció en mi vida…-contesto Darién mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Yo la conocí en el crucero de la avenida principal hace muchos años…aun eras niña Serena…

Sí, yo vendía los boletos para ser la reina de la primavera en el colegio y tu mama los compro todos…-dijo la rubia sonriente mirándola.

Ganaste entonces…?...-pregunto Sharon emocionada.

Si, gracias a usted fui reyna de la primavera en el colegio y ese es un gran recuerdo que atesoro, nunca la olvide…-dijo la rubia.

Era la chica que te enamoro…-respondió Derek sonriente.

Si…yo quería saber más de ti y ayudarte, pero este hombre me convenció de no meterme en asuntos que no me competían y mira haz regresado a mí…-se unieron en un abrazo más fuerte.

* * *

Diamante estaba sentando con muchas emociones encontradas en su cabeza…como diablos es que eso había pasado y en qué momento es que ella ahora era la prometida de su jefe…

Su rostro era un semblante de muerte, se había puesto aún más pálido y sentía que su boca tenía un agrio sabor…un amargo sabor llamado derrota…una derrota que el solo estaba planteándose, pues Darién y Serena eran ajenos a todos los sentimientos que tenía ahora mismo.

Que hermosa es la prometida de mi niño Darién…-dijo emocionada Luna mirándoles desde otra mesa, noto que algo extraño pasaba con sus hijos…

Diamante estaba como aterrorizado y Viluy estaba como triste…-Que les pasa…?...-

Nada…-contesto Viluy con un hilo de voz mientras Diamante no sabía que decir, es mas no tenía voz para expresar nada.

Parece que han venido a un funeral…-dijo Luna preocupada por las reacciones en ellos…-que te pasa Diamante, te sientes mal…?.

No…es solo que estoy un tanto sorprendido es todo…-hilo esas ideas ante la sonrisa de Luna.

Creo que todos estamos sorprendidos…-confeso la pelinegra mientras la música le hacía sentirse animada era como si de pronto estuviera en una boda.

* * *

Qué guapa se ve mi nieta verdad Rei…-dijo nona emocionada mirándola a la distancia.

Si, lo único que no me gusta es que aún no venga a saludarnos…-

Están haciendo las presentaciones Rei, además es su noche…-contesto Nep mientras la pelinegra le miraba con atención…

Este tan calmado que me sorprendes, es como si de pronto todo este ambiente te fuera familiar…-dijo Rei mirándole inquisitivamente.

Siendo abogado, tuve clientes con un estatus económico alto y podría decirse que en mi juventud vivi experiencias en lugares como estos…-contesto Nep mirando a Rei.

No lo sé…-dijo ella dejando de verle.

* * *

Venga vamos a bailar Beryl…-dijo Daniel mientras ella solo sonreía, la verdad es que no sabía cómo sentirse.

No tengo ganas…-el castaño la miro a los ojos deseaba darse cuenta si algo estaba mal en su mujer, tal vez añoranza y eso podría dolerle mucho…pero el insistió en ir.

Dime si pasa algo que no quieres que me entere…-dijo con sinceridad mientras ella miraba a ese hombre al que tanto amaba y que era tan bueno con ella, el padre de sus hijos lo que más amaba en la vida.

No pasa nada, es más venga vamos a bailar…-contesto Beryl dándole un trago a su copa de fino champagne…

* * *

Andrew por su parte bailaba divertido con su esposa Lita, claro que con el ejército de niños que tenía pocas oportunidades como esas para disfrutarlas como pareja.

Que pasa…-dijo Andrew divertido mirando a su mujer moverse entre sus brazos al ritmo de la canción…

Es tan joven…-

Y él un asalta cunas verdad…-?...-respondió Andrew pues él también era mayor que Lita.

Me recuerda mucho a nosotros y mira que somos tan felices juntos…-dijo ella sonriente.

Lo se…eres un amor…-contesto el mientras daba un par de giros y es que lo suyo, lo suyo era estar alegre.

* * *

Mujer tenemos todo el fin de semana para hablar con ellos, déjalos que saluden a los invitados…-dijo Derek…

Lo siento, es que esto es tan maravilloso para mi…-contesto Sharon…-Pero déjame presentarte a unas personas tan importantes para nosotros…

Artemis, Luna…-dijo Darién pensando lo mismo que su mama…

Vamos hijo que seremos los segundos en conocer a la futura Señora Shields…-dijo Luna contenta mientras que diamante sentía que le faltaba el aire y Viluy no deseaba verla ni un rato más.

Caminaron con pesadez los hijos de Luna ante la mirada de Serena y Darién…-Esta mujer es muy importante para mi Serena, ella es mi nana Luna.

Es un gusto conocerla…-contesto la rubia sonriente y amable…

Dios eres tan bonita y me siento tan contenta que quieras tanto a mi niño Darién, yo lo conozco desde que era un bebecito…-dijo Luna emocionada tomándola de las manos.

Gracias…es algo que simplemente se dio…-confeso la rubia con verdad ante la incomodidad de los otros.

Artemis él es el fiel escudero de mi padre y un hombre importante para los Shields…

A sus pies señorita…-contesto el peliplata sonriente.

Gracias, a usted ya le conozco y no me queda más que darle gracias por las encomiendas de Darién hacia conmigo y mi abuela.

Es un placer…ellos son mis hijos…Diamante y Viluy…-La verdad es que la rubia no había puesto atención, ahora entendía cómo es que Artemis le parecía familiar…respiro hondo y sintió pena.

Es un gusto Señorita Baker…-dijo Diamante saludándola de la mano mientras se miraban con un dejo de pesar, esa era la mujer que él amaba y mira en donde estaba justo hoy.

Serena se sintió algo tensa por esa reacción tan personal que claro noto Darién quien miro inmediatamente a Diamante para que asumiera su rol.

El gusto es mío…-contesto ella mientras ese saludo se alargó un poco más, logrando que ella se sintiera incomoda por esa situación.

Ella es Viluy…-intervino siempre acertadamente Artemis logrando que su hijo no metiera más la pata, ahora mismo el entendía todo al fin.

Es un gusto conocerla…-dijo la peliplata apenas tocando la mano de la rubia quien se dio cuenta de que no era de su agrado, lo cierto es que a pesar de que ya Viluy la odiara podría asumir que era tan joven como ella e incluso bonita.

El placer es mío…-contesto Serena siendo amable como tenía que ser en ese momento.

* * *

Dios que en verdad es hermosa la chica…-dijo sonriente Jedite.

La verdad es que si no fuera tan gay, podría decirse que desearía una mujer como esa…-dijo Willow, mientras ambos se miraron.

Imagínate que clase de hijos tendrán, solo que es tan joven…muy joven…-dijo Jedite mientras Willow su esposo solo acertaba con un movimiento de cabeza.

Tal vez cuando el parta de este mundo, ella seguirá siendo una mujer joven…-contesto el castaño.

Lo se…pero tú sabes que el amor verdadero solo se da una vez…como nosotros…te amo Willow…-dijo Jedite mientras lo besaba, lo que dijera la gente no importaba.

* * *

Vamos que deseo ir a saludar…-dijo Darién mientras caminaban a la mesa principal…

Serena estaba en verdad contrariada por tantas cosas que estaban sucediendo esa noche, nunca se imaginó que Darién fuera el jefe de Diamante.

Te sucede algo…?...-pregunto Darién mirándola a los ojos…

No…es solo que desearía que mi abuela estuviera aquí…-

Ella está aquí…-contesto el pelinegro sonriente, vamos para saludarla y traerla a la mesa para que conozca a mis padres.

No lo sé…ella en ocasiones se pone nerviosa cuando conoce gente…-contesto la rubia.

No deseamos presionarla verdad…-la rubia le sonrió…

Pasaron a varias mesas y Serena conoció a muchas personas que conformaban la empresa de su ahora prometido Darién Shields…

Personas de mucha confianza para el pelinegro y su padre…gente de su edad…la mayoría se mostraba contento en la fiesta y al parecer lo estaban pasando bastante bien.

Caminaron entre varios invitados…-Jedite es un gran elemento en la empresa…-dijo sonriente el pelinegro.

Lo se…mira él es mi esposo Willow…-dijo el rubio mientras Serena estrechaba la mano de su esposo…

Es un gusto conocerle…-menciono ella amable, en su vida había conocido a un hombre con esposo…

El placer es mío, te ves tan hermosa creo que pasaste por la mano de Tiger…-dijo Willow sonriente.

Así es, el hizo esta maravilla conmigo…-contesto Serena sonriente y es que al fin alguien conocía a otra persona más.

Por dios linda, solo resalto lo bella que eres…-contesto Jedite sonriente.

Y los chicos con quien se quedaron…?...-pregunto Darién sonriente, claro sin dejar la cintura de Serena.

Pues con mi madre, ella tiene un vínculo especial con nuestros hijos…-Serena no pudo sorprenderse aún más…

Lo sé, es complicado linda…digamos que yo tengo un par de gemelos Camero y Franco, mientras que mi esposo Jedite tiene a Parker el mayorcito…deseamos ampliar la familia…-dijo Willow sonriente.

Que maravilloso, tal vez después me den algunos consejos…-contesto Serena asertivamente.

Pues le preguntas a Willow quien es el amo de casa, porque yo no tengo idea de muchas cosas…gracias por invitarnos…-dijo Jedite comprendiendo que ellos tendrían que seguir con las presentaciones.

A ustedes…-contesto Darién, mientras seguían su paso por las mesas, pero el sintió unos ojos mirarlo con insistencia.

* * *

Buenas noches…Beryl tantos años…-dijo el pelinegro con todo aquello pasado en el pasado ya…

Lo se Darién…ahora es como un pequeño dejavu…-confeso ella con una sonrisa...-él es mi esposo Daniel SandFord..

Es un gusto para mi conocerte…-dijo el castaño apretando la mano de aquel rival de amores…

Igualmente, ella es Serena Baker la mujer de mi vida…-dijo el sonriente mientras Beryl estrechaba su mano y notaba claramente que Darién estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa chica…era tan joven…

Un placer conocer a la mujer que conquisto a Darién Shields…-dijo Beryl.

El gusto es mío…-contesto Serena pero sintió que algo raro sucedía…tal vez era su imaginación pero esa mujer miraba al pelinegro con añoranza.

Serena…La verdad es que usted es una mujer bella, mis más sinceras felicitaciones…-dijo Daniel cordialmente.

Gracias, su esposa también es una mujer hermosa…-contesto Serena siendo agradable y educada…

Pues nosotros seguiremos saludando, esperemos que esta noche se diviertan…

Gracias…-contesto Daniel mientras les miraban partir a otra mesa…Beryl recordó un poco el paso y sintió aquellos recuerdos, los momentos donde vivió feliz claro en su pequeña burbuja Shields…

Me gusta esa canción…-dijo Beryl mirando a su esposo.

Entonces movamos el bote mi reyna…-contesto Daniel mientras seguían a la pista de baile, es claro en la vida es normal recordar algo con una persona que fue parte de tu vida…pero no por eso paras de vivir.

* * *

Serena miro a Darién mientras llegaban al fin con las personas que ella si conocía…su abuela…-Nona, como te extrañe…-dijo la rubia sonriente.

Dios pareces en verdad una princesa de cuentos…-contesto la mujer de cabellos canos mientras se abrazaban fuertemente, el amor que se tenían era inmenso.

Amiga, te ves hermosa…todo esta tan bonito…-menciono Rei sonriente mientras se abrazaban.

Gracias por venir esta noche…Darién ella es mi amiga Rei y él es Nephrite…-dijo la rubia mientras el pelinegro estrechaba sus manos.

El castaño miro atento a ese hombre que era la pareja de Serena, la verdad es que podría decirse que la chica había ganado la lotería con tan distinguido caballero…tal vez él tendría trabajo para el…porque no.

Un gusto conocerle Sr. Shields…-dijo Nep siendo amable.

Igualmente, espero que se lo estén pasando bien…-

Todo está bonito y la música es alegre…-contesto la pelinegra sonriente.

Sra. Marie, como se siente usted...?...-

Estoy cómoda, la verdad es que me daba un poco de pena llegar a tan distinguido lugar…yo soy una mujer sencilla Darién…-contesto nona con pena.

Esta es su casa, usted no se preocupe…nosotros somos ya familia…-dijo el pelinegro sonriente…

Gracias hijo y muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños…-contesto Nona sonriente.

Gracias abuela por venir, por un momento pensé que no podría traerte Rei…-confeso la rubia.

Amiga, después de todo esto que ves en la entrada ya no quería seguir…pero la convencí.

Nona, mañana iremos a la casa por la tarde…

Si hija, ustedes sigan atendiendo a los invitados…nosotras estamos bien…-contesto nona sonriente mientras Darien y la rubia caminaban.

Gracias Sra. Marie…muchas gracias…-dijo el pelinegro tomándola de la mano mientras caminaban.

* * *

Porque miras tanto a la pista…?...

Hay un gran amigo que deseo presentarte, solo que es bastante alegre y la pista de baile se le hace chica…vamos….

Vamos…-contesto Serena sonriente mientras se mecían entre las personas al ritmo de la música

Hermano….-Grito Andrew mientras el pelinegro camino de la mano de Serena hasta el…se unieron con un fuerte abrazo mientras se quedaban ahí parados en la pista.

ME siento feliz de que vinieran…Lita...-dijo Darién sonriente mientras la saludaba también.

Pareces otro, la verdad es que no te reconozco Darién…-contesto la castaña sonriente.

Ella es mi prometida Serena…-

Mucho gusto…eres tan bonita que pareces una muñequita de porcelana…-dijo Lita sonriente, la verdad es que esa chica le hizo sentir cómoda.

Gracias, tu también eres guapa y tan alta…-contesto la rubia maravillada.

Déjame decirte que este hombre…vale lo que pesa en oro y me siento en verdad feliz de que tú seas que lo lleve por el camino de la felicidad…

Gracias…-contesto la rubia.

A ti, porque este hombre merecía una dama como tu…-contesto Andrew mientras la música de los 80s invadía la pista haciendo que Darién bailara contento…la pista era en verdad algo inolvidable…

* * *

Diamante miraba sentado en la mesa y en verdad no sabía que pensar…la vida ahora mismo estaba contra él, esa mujer de quien se enamoro era la futura Sra. Shields, la esposa de su jefe…suspiro hondo…sobre todas la cosas no podría hacer nada…

* * *

La primera ronda de música ceso, las suaves melodías del intermedio comenzaron a sonar y la cena estaba por ser dispuesta pero…

Serena y Darién estaban sentados en la mesa principal, lo curioso de todo esto es que solo ellos compartían la mesa y esta tenia adornos dignos de una boda.

Serena…tengo una sorpresa para ti…

Otra…?...pero el del cumpleaños eres tú no yo…-dijo ella contrariada, la verdad es que no podría entender porque tanto.

Dime algo…-menciono el pelinegro mientras le acomodaba un cabello rebelde y la tomaba de la mano.

Si…que quieres que te diga…-respondió la rubia mirándole a los ojos…

Estarías dispuesta a seguirme al fin del mundo como yo a ti…para siempre…-dijo el mientras Serena le acariciaba la mejilla y lo miraba a los ojos…

Para siempre Darién…yo estaría dispuesta a todo por ti…-dijo ella sonriente mientras se besaban…

Espero que lo que me digas, sea cierto…-sin más el pelinegro se levantó de la mesa ante la mirada de asombro de Serena, a que se refería con esas palabras…no comprendía nada…

El pelinegro camino hacia la pista y después subió con los músicos para pedirles el micrófono, la música de fondo ceso y el hablo…

Queridos invitados, antes de servir la cena tengo una noticia que darles y claro a Serena también…Gracias por acompañarme esta noche donde celebro mi cumpleaños y donde solo podre obtener el mejor regalo de mi vida, si tu Serena aceptas casarte conmigo…

Todos se miraron con duda, pues el presento a la chica como su prometida…-No entiendo nada Derek…-dijo Sharon con duda.

Ni yo mujer…-contesto su esposo…

Rei y nona, solo se miraron…la abuela estaba en verdad nerviosa, esperaba que su nieta aceptara…

La rubia se levantó de la silla ante la mirada de todos y sonriente dijo que si…

Pero casarte conmigo esta noche…-dijo el mientras un gran o se formaba en algunos, Diamante se quedó como piedra, los padres de Darién sonrieron y Serena sentía que tenía que sentarse…esa noche casarse…pero el aun no sabía la verdad…

Que dices mi cielo…te casarías conmigo esta noche y me regalarías el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de toda mi vida…?...

Serena sintió que el aire le faltaba…desmayarse seria tal vez mucho más alarmante…suspiro hondo ante la mirada de amor del pelinegro frente a ella y sus invitados…

* * *

Hola chicas, ahora sí que esta fiesta ha sido como algo épico…muchas cosas pasan en una noche y claro que los invitados al igual que nosotras sorprendidas por esa petición de Darién.

Diamante al punto del colapso nervioso por la tristeza de ver a la mujer que ama con su jefe, Viluy con la cabeza echa bolas, Beryl con sentimientos encontrados, Nona y Rei nerviosas…los padres de Darién felices y Serena…Serena la pobre al punto del desmayó…ya no sé qué decidirá ella…ustedes que harían…sin olvidar el confesarle a ese hombre quien es en verdad…

Les agradezco que sigan amor añejo y que me comenten de igual forma, les deseo un fin de semana hermoso…les contesto sus reviews.-

Casandra248.- hola linda, que gusto leerte y si cada involucrado en la vida de este par esta con los nervios de punta como tú y yo, espero que el capítulo te guste…saludos.

Yssareyes48.- Los padres siempre son tan lindos cuando uno se compromete y se va casar, se ponen angustiados porque desean ver felices a los hijos con alguien que en verdad les ame y eso paso aquí…espero que estés como yo sorprendida de todo esto que está sucediendo en la fiesta…saludos.

Anmoncer1708.- Todos con los ojos abiertos, corazones añorando el pasado entre Beryl y Dante…en verdad que estas intrigada como yo, aun no entiendo como meter en todo esto a Frederick y mucho menos saber quién es el informante de Zafiro pero me gusta que tengas esa iniciativa me da ideas…un abrazo linda.

Yuzmariz…-Si, estoy con la esperanza de al fin encontrar un mejor trabajo o mínimo aguantar a fin de año para la navidad y los regalos…Mira que todos están conmocionados, unos felices, otros tristes y uno que otro envidioso…Serena enamorada y Darién pues dándole el lugar que se merece como la dueña de su corazón de oro…espero que este capítulo te deje como a mi nerviosa…un abrazo linda.

Liamoon Tsukino…-Gracias linda, espero que con las buenas vibras todo mejore para mi…Ahora sí que yo desearía estar en la fiesta mirando esas caras y esas emociones de todos a flor de piel…imagínate con un hombre como ese que no podría sentir uno más que amor….mucho amor…saludos linda…

Stormaw…-Sonriente como siempre, la actitud es todo en la vida y cosas mejores llegaran…como las que llegaron para Serena con un hombre como Darién…espero que este capítulo te intrigue como a mí….saludos.

Guest…-toda una sorpresa para todos…ahora sí que hasta yo estoy como ellos, nomás que con este capítulo aún más intrigada no lo crees…saludos linda.

Erika Tsukino.- Ya se…gracias por las flores…ya tu sabes linda cuando uno se arregla no se debe de pasar el mas mínimo detalle para enamorar a un hombre como Darién Shields…claro que Serena siendo tan linda y asesorada pues la libro bastante bien como una profesional…el capítulo pues ahora sí que describiendo amor…mucho amor como el que ellos sienten y los demás solo siendo testigos de todo esto… no les quedo de otra…espero que este también te gustara porque se puso todo en verdad de nervios…un abrazo linda.

Scarlet…-que linda…gracias por las flores y un saludo para ti también, la verdad es que al igual que tú me siento intrigada aun no resuelvo quien es quien en estos personajes pero resultara tal vez para mi también sorpresivo…Diamante ahora en estado de shock ante la perspectiva de todo esto con la presentación de Serena y Darién como prometidos…pero al mismo tiempo el pasado ahí presente con la rubia quien desea decirle la verdad al pelinegro y entre más rápido mejor…pero las cosas cambiaran con este capítulo…no lo sé…un abrazo desde México besos.


	31. UNA NOCHE PERFECTA

**CAPITULO 31**

 **UNA NOCHE PERFECTA**

Serena miraba a Darién, sentía su corazón correr a mil por hora…dios ella no podría con ese enorme secreto que era muy importante que el supiera…

Miro a Nona por un instante y ella se levantó diciéndole que si…respiro hondo y la verdad es que lo menos que deseaba era dejar en ridículo al hombre que amaba..-Serena…

Acepto…-grito ella contenta mientras todos aplaudían llevándose por la emoción de esa noche cargada de muchas sorpresas…

Serena tuvo que sentarse de la impresión que todo esto le representaba en su vida, amaba a Darién no podría negarlo pero jamás pensó que ella se casaría tan rápido con el…mucho menos el día de su cumpleaños…

* * *

Diamante se quedó helado…se levantó y salió a prisa del salón, sentía que le faltaba el aire y no era para menos ver casarse a la mujer que amaba con ese quien era su jefe, a ese que tanto debía.

Salió deprisa y sintió el frio de Sharon en su cara…camino hacia el valet parking pidiéndole un cigarro a uno de los chicos del servicio…

Gracias bro…-contesto el peliplata mientras miraba la luna que estaba llena en el cielo lleno de estrellas, que demonios todo apuntaba a ser una noche hermosa para mucho pero sinceramente para él era la peor noche de su maldita existencia…

Sentía que el corazón estaba siendo aplastado en su interior y a pesar del frio, le hacía falta quitarse esa corbata para que el helado aire le penetrara los pulmones y le diera un poco de quietud a su alma…

Pero como podría tener quietud en su alma si la mujer de la cual se había enamorado por primera vez se casaba con ese hombre al que sus padres querían como hijo…

Era como sentirse traicionado, no comprendía como es que ellos se habían conocido y la verdad es que no podría entenderla a ella…ese hombre le doblaba la edad…

Fumo un par de veces y más entendió que la derrota era terrible, aunque estaba claro que el jamás tuvo la oportunidad que merecía.

Creyó que Serena sería una conquista simple y básica, de un fin de semana en el hotel del pueblo, donde quedaría expuesta ante todos y después el solo la olvidaría…

Pero no fue así…ella le puso en su sitio y comprendió que en ese mundo moderno donde acostarse en la primera noche con una desconocida es sencillo, aún hay chicas que en verdad valen la pena…una de esas era Serena Baker…

Le ardía la piel de solo pensar que ella perdió su virginidad con ese lobo…un hombre de camino tan recorrido y largo pasado sentimental…muchas mujeres en sus brazos, corazones rotos y al final de toda esa larga caminata llena de solo pecado dios le premiaba con una mujer como ella…que injusto era el destino.

Tal vez él tenía que ser igual a Darién Shields para poder tener un premio mayor como Serena…pero de algo estaba seguro nunca en su vida encontraría a una chica como ella y eso en verdad le dolía mucho…

* * *

Darién camino hasta la rubia mientras los aplausos sonaban aún más…la miro a los ojos y la beso…ella solo se dejó llevar y es que en verdad lo amaba.

Este es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida…-dijo el sonriente…-Te sucede algo…?...-pregunto ante la cara de preocupación de la rubia.

Darién yo tengo que decirte algo importante acerca de mi vida…-

Serena hemos hablado de eso otras veces y solo tu abuela podrá decirme la verdad…es nuestra noche y no me importa nada en cierta manera, que podría ser tan malo si yo he sido el único hombre en tu vida…

Y era cierto…ese era un sello de garantía por el amor que le daba la seguridad que ella necesitaba, sonaba algo machista tal vez…pero ella no cargaba con un pasado.

Te amo y esta es la noche más feliz de mi vida, pero como haz podido hacer todo esto…

Tu abuela y Rei han sido mis cómplices, ellas me ayudaron para poder hacer los tramites…además es una ceremonia al civil.-contesto el sonriente.

El juez se acercó junto con su asistente a la mesa principal y ellos se miraron…-Buenas noches Darién…-dijo Steve un viejo conocido.

Pues aquí estamos ansiosos por casarnos Steve…-contesto el pelinegro tomado de la mano de Serena quien temblaba nerviosa.

Es un placer casar a una pareja tan enamorada como ustedes…pues creo que podríamos iniciar la ceremonia mientras ustedes se acomodan de este lado para poder yo quedar frente a sus invitados…-dijo Steve sonriente.

* * *

Derek camino junto con su esposa mientras Artemis y algunos meseros acomodaban las sillas para los novios, los testigos y claro los señores Shields.

Esto es tan hermoso hijo…la verdad es que nunca me imaginé estar tan contenta en tu cumpleaños, Serena ahora serás la señora Shields como yo…-dijo con lágrimas de alegría Shannon mientras le abrazaba.

Hijo…es una gran noche para los Shields…-menciono Derek sonriente y emocionado de verdad…

Padre, madre…tomen asiento, como invitados de honor…-dijo el pelinegro mientras sus padres lo hacían.

Nona camino junto con Rei para poder tomar asiento también ahí delante…-Abuela no puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando…-dijo sonriente la bella rubia.

Es tu noche Serena, no cargues con un pasado que no te corresponde hija…te quiero mucho y sé que Darién te hará feliz…-las palabras de su abuela le hicieron sentir liberada por esa noche de una carga que pesaba en sus hombros.

Te quiero abuela…-contesto la rubia mientras se abrazaban y Rei solo sonreía.

Amiga mía…que felicidad todo esto que está sucediendo…-ella se abrazó también a la rubia.

Gracias Rei…seguro que serás mi testigo de boda…-respondió la rubia.

Claro que sí, no perdería de hacerlo…-sin más tomaron asiento y Artemis junto con luna también…

Así que Serena y Darién estaban sentados frente al juez quien ahora tenía el micrófono en su mano para poder hablar…-Estamos celebrando esta noche, una noche en verdad especial para mis amigos Shields…la unión de su hijo Darién con esta bella dama Serena Baker…

* * *

Beryl estaba en verdad sorprendida, quien diría que ese sueño de tantos años atrás seria de esa chica…-

 _ **Inicio de flash back…**_

Me la paso tan bien contigo, eres como si de pronto la ancla de mi vida desenfrenada…-dijo el sonriente con su cabello tan negro como la noche y su mirada profunda.

Darién…que quieres decir con eso…-contesto Beryl mirándole coqueta.

Vamos…tenemos saliendo ya más de un mes y no lo sé, podríamos intentarlo tal vez…-dijo el pelinegro.

Eres pésimo para declararte…es eso lo que quieres decirme..?...-pregunto la pelirroja.

Nunca lo he hecho, mis padres desean una buena mujer para mi vida y creo que tú cumples muchos requisitos para mí…

No sé cómo tomar lo que me dices, pareciera que estas contratando a una secretaria y no declarándote a una mujer…-contesto ella divertida pues sabía que Darién no era tan expresivo respecto a sus sentimientos.

Y como debo de hacerlo…?...-

Vamos esfuérzate un poco más, tal vez de la manera romántica como cualquier mujer desearía…no lo sé, un simple quieres ser mi novia estaría bien y un beso…-dijo Beryl mirándolo mientras el solo alzaba una ceja y le tomaba la mano.

Bueno, entonces Berilia Thompson quieres ser mi novia…?...-ella rio ante la formalidad de ese hombre al que ya amaba…

Claro que si Darién…deseo ser tu novia…-sin más ella lo abrazo pego su cara a la del pelinegro le miro a los ojos y lo beso…era como si de pronto su vida tuviera sentido…

 _ **Fin de flash back.**_

Era como si algo dentro de ella se rompiera, como si la última partícula de esperanza que tenía por Darién se rompiera para siempre…la verdad es que a pesar de que los años pasaran y cobraran factura en la vida…los recuerdos son la vida misma…hay episodios que guardas para ti mismo y a pesar de que tal vez esa persona ya no está más contigo no puedes evitar no recordar su presencia en tu vida…

Y eso era…la presencia de Darién que le había marcado de manera tan profunda, ella sabía que tal vez era ridícula pues dios le había enviado a un hombre maravilloso…

Un hombre que le había regalado a sus hijos y eso era más fuerte que la esperanza de estar con ese pelinegro…sus hijos, sus años juntos, su matrimonio y su amor…ese amor en verdad único, especial y sincero…la pelirroja suspiro hondo…

Recuerdo cuando nosotros nos casamos Daniel…-dijo ella mientras su esposo la besaba…

Te amo Beryl…-dijo el sonriente…

* * *

Una unión llena de simbolismo ante los hombres y la sociedad…una pareja que se une por un sentimiento llamado amor, ellos son el ejemplo perfecto de pareja enamorada…

Serena estaba al fin tranquila, disfrutando de esa noche que le marcaría el destino para la eternidad…Darién la miro a los ojos y sonrió.

El matrimonio es un vínculo que debe de ser respetado y cuidado, es la base de nuestra sociedad y donde se forman las personas que el día de mañana harán que nuestro país avance…-menciono el hombre vestido de un impecable traje negro.

Derek tomo la mano de su esposa, evocar el recuerdo de la noche en que le pidió matrimonio a su esposa y como toda su vida cambio para ver a ese hombre adulto que ahora mismo se casaba era todo lo que alguna vez deseo en la vida…

Suspiro hondo y le pidió a dios que le diera más años para poder ver a su hijo rodeado de pequeños retoños…la vida había sido tan grata con Derek Shields y ahora lo único que sus ojos miraban era a ese pequeño niño que corría por la casa llenando de alegría su corazón…

Hoy en día es tan importante que los hijos que se engendran sean respaldados por padres unidos en matrimonio que les den esa seguridad y estabilidad que necesitan…

Ustedes se ven enamorados y eso es algo que da mucho gusto, esta noche están rodeados de familiares y amigos que les estiman…-dijo Steve sonriente ante la mirada cómplice de los novios.

Shannon no pudo evitar no derramar lágrimas…era su hijo el que se casaba y sabía que estaba enamorado de esa chica…dios le estaba regalando algo maravilloso y esa era felicidad de su adorado Darién…

El matrimonio es un acuerdo de amor, que se rige por leyes que se ustedes conocen y cumplirán en todo momento…podrían ponerse de pie…-pidió el juez mientras Darién y Serena se levantaban.

Sé que ustedes se unen por mutuo consentimiento y por una relación en verdad solida…Darién Shields estas aquí de manera voluntaria para unirte con la Srita Serena Baker…?...-pregunto Steve mientras el pelinegro asentía.

Así es, estoy aquí de manera voluntaria…-contesto Darién mirando a Serena.

Srita. Serena Baker, usted está aquí de manera voluntaria para unirse con el Sr. Darién Shields…

Sí, estoy aquí de manera voluntaria…-contesto la rubia sonriente y casi con lágrimas en los ojos….

Nona no pudo evitar llorar de emoción, quien diría que esa niña que vio crecer de manera dura a su lado ahora era toda una mujer…una mujer fuerte, independiente y feliz…feliz era todo por lo que siempre lucharon ella y su madre…

Le daba pena que mina no estuviera ahí mismo, pero al fin su sacrificio estaba siendo bendecido con la felicidad de Serena, la felicidad de compartir la vida con un hombre que le amaba como ella merecía, como la princesa que siempre fue y ahora se convertiría en Reina…

No quiero extenderme en una ceremonia tan especial y menos siendo el cumpleaños de Darién, por lo que al saber que los contrayentes aquí presentes están por voluntad propia desearía que pasáramos a las firmas…

Diamante estaba parado en la puerta lateral mirando a la distancia lo que estaba ocurriendo con Serena, desearía intervenir y parar esa boda…no la merecía…no la merecía…pero ellos estaban…enamorados…

Llamo a los testigos de este enlace Rei Hino y Artemis Duncan…-ambos caminaron hacia la mesa y cada uno del lado de la pareja de novios…

Darién la miro sonriente y ella solo fue como lo máximo…-bien pues comencemos…cada uno firmada estas hojas arriba de su nombre primero verifiquen que los datos este correctos…

Darién fue el primero en hacerlo y cuando leyó que todo estaba correcto comenzó a firmar, quien diría que durante toda su vida el terminaría rendido ante una pequeña mujer de escasos 1.60 mts y enamorado hasta el tuétano, ahora ella se convertiría en dueña de todo un imperio…

Serena le miro firmar y firma y seguir firmando mientras ella solo respiraba hondo…ahora era su turno y así lo hizo firmo, firmo y firmo…después los testigos, los padres y nona…

Todo había sido tan rápido que ni cuenta se dio de ello…Darién la miro a los ojos y le sonrió, estaba feliz ese era un gran día para él.

Por la ley que me confiere el estado de Boston Massachusetts hoy les congratulo y les declaro marido y mujer ante las leyes de hombre…un aplauso para los esposos…

Darién miro a la rubia y limpio sus lágrimas…-Te amo y ahora eres mi esposa ante la ley Serena Shields…

Darién…te amo…-se unieron en un fuerte abrazo y un beso ante los aplausos de los invitados y la música de fanfarrias sonando de pronto…

Serena abrazo a Nona quien lloraba de alegría, después a Rei, a Sharon, Luna, Derek, Artemis…

Darién no cabía de la alegría su sonrisa decía mil palabras estaba muy enamorado…amaba a esa mujer y ahora era lo que no pidió pero tanto deseo una esposa…

La música sonó y era la canción que el prometió…-Serena vamos a bailar nuestro primer vals…-dijo el pelinegro.

Si mi amor…vamos…-la música comenzó a sonar con la canción que le prometió de Rod Stewart…

Are those your eyes?  
is that your smile?  
i been looking at you for ever,  
yet i never saw you before.

Darién camino con ella de la mano mientras la abrazaba y ella quedaba perfectamente debajo de su mentón…comenzaron a deslizarse lentamente en la pista mientras las luces se atenuaban dándoles el perfecto clima para envolverlos con la calidez de su amor sincero…

Are these your hands? holding mine?  
now i wonder how i could have been so blind.  
and for the first time, i am looking in your eyes.

for the first time, i'm seeing who you are.  
i can't believe how much i see,  
when you're looking back at me.

now i understand what love is,  
love is...for the first time...

Serena estaba recargada en su amplio pecho dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la música, si le hubieran dicho hacia un año que ese era su futuro ella simplemente se hubiese reído…pero ahora era la esposa de ese hombre quien le salvo robándole el mejor beso de toda su vida y que se convirtió en su esposo…el padre de sus hijos y con quien compartiría el resto de su existencia.

Darién se movía con paz, al fin estaba tranquilo con ella segura entre sus brazos y todo lo que significaba, recordar la calidez de su boca…el dulce de sus labios y esos preciosos ojos de cielo…la amaba y era todo lo que decía la canción…todo….todo aquello que él nunca imagino tener ahora era tan real que la abrazaba.

Can this be real?  
can this be true?  
am i the person i was this morning?  
and are you the same you?  
its all so strange.

how can it be?  
all along this love was right in front of me!  
and for the first time, i am looking in your eyes.  
for the first time, i am seeing who you are.  
i can't believe how much i see,  
when you're looking back at me.  
now i understand what love is...  
love is...  
for the first time.

Se miraron a los ojos y el limpio algunas lágrimas de sus ojos mientras el pelinegro sentía que la emoción no cabía en su pecho, no sabía cómo explicar todo lo que ella era para el…que decir si con solo mirarla se te para la respiración…sin con solo tenerla entre tus brazos el mundo se detiene…sin con solo besarla sientes que puedes ir al fin del mundo por ella y morir en paz al saber que dios te concedió el regalo del amor…ahora era todo para él y todo para ella, el dinero no era algo importante lo único que deseaba era amarla y tiempo para estar a su lado…

Serena le limpio su mejilla también, un par de lágrimas corrieron de la emoción que todo eso significaba para el…lo amaba como el sentía y no importaba nada más…ni el pasado ni el futuro…solo ellos mirándose y siendo cómplices de su amor…

Such a long time ago,  
i had given up on finding this emotion,  
ever again.  
but you're here with me now,  
yes i found you somehow,  
and i've never been so sure.

Se mecieron con la música y rieron…era tanta la felicidad que tenían de estar ahora juntos que no importaba si hacían el ridículo, si les miraba llorando o al menos sin les criticaban por verles así de enamorados…no importaba porque se tenían el uno al otro…nada de eso interesaba porque ellos estaban ahí juntos y felices, mirándose con esperanza, tomados de la mano para crear el mejor de todos los presentes…su presente caminando uno al lado del otro…amándose, respetándose y bendecidos por todos aquellos que les querían…

For the first time, i am looking in your eyes,  
for the first time, i'm seeing who you are,  
can't believe how much i see,  
when you're looking back at me.

Now i understand what love is...  
love is...  
for the first time.  
for the first time.

La música comenzó a ir más lentamente mientras los aplausos llenaron el lugar, la verdad es que había muchas parejas ahí recordado cuando se enamoraron o se casaron…el ambiente estaba cargado de amor y esa melancolía de recordar esos momentos la primera mirada, la primera sonrisa y el primer beso…el acepto y el para toda la vida…Darién abrazo a Serena mientras sus pequeños pies despegaban del suelo y ella sentía su cuerpo apretarse contra el de su ahora esposo…-Te amo Serena Shields…eres la mujer de mi vida y dueña de mi corazón…

Darién te amo…-sin más se besaron mientras la música sonaba con otra canción más invitando a los invitados a bailar con sus parejas, claro otra canción romántica de Rod Stewart I don't wanna talk about it.

Derek camino con Sharon a la pista mientras lentamente se mecían al ritmo de la música…-Te he dicho últimamente que te amo esposa…

Hace un rato Derek, yo también te amo…-se dieron un tierno beso mientras daban un giro.

Beryl miraba a su esposo mientras se mecían con la música lentamente…-Te amo Daniel y quiero que sepas que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo a tu lado, me has dado todo lo que siempre desee y más…

Eres grande Beryl y eres mi reyna…-le contesto el castaño mientras se miraban dándose un beso…

Me siento como si fuera nuestro vals Lita…-menciono Andrew mirándola a los ojos…era hermosa como la recordaba.

Lo es…es la canción de nuestro vals Andrew, tantos años atrás mi cielo y aún seguimos luchando con nuestro ejército de aliados…-dijo ella contenta.

Amo a mi ejército y a mi capitana…te amo esposa Lita…

Te amo Esposo Andrew…-contesto la castaña sonriente mientras se daban un beso…

Diamante estaba ahí con el corazón destrozado y dándose cuenta de que el no podría seguir más en ese lugar, ahora estaba en sus manos tomar la decisión que cambiaría su vida…no soportaría ver a Serena y no tenerla…respiro hondo y salió de ahí…

Artemis miraba a lo lejos a su hijo y sentía mucho pesar, pero la decisión que el tomara sería lo mejor…-Te pasa algo mi amor…?...-pregunto Luna mientras él la miraba,.

Nada…solo que con esta música recuerdo cuando te mire por primera vez y me enamore de ti…-dijo Artemis.

Que cosas dices, te amo…

Lo se…yo también te amo Luna Duncan…-dijo el peliplata sonriente.

Los novios estaban contentos…la música sonó cerca de las 4 de la mañana bailaron, se divirtieron como nunca y cenaron de lo más rico…

Cada persona que asistió a ese cumpleaños de Darién Shields con una boda en secreto se fue con un gran sabor de boca…era como si de pronto todo se hubiere convertido en una noche épica…

Épica por muchas razones…un cumpleaños, un matrimonio, una decisión y todo debido al amor…amor…desamor…

* * *

Hola chicas les dejo aquí el capítulo de manera rapidísima en lo que me desocupe, rei mucho con sus comentarios en el siguiente capítulo les contesto para que no se pongan tristes les quiero mil y gracias por seguir amor añejo.


	32. TOTAL ES AMOR

**CAPITULO 32**

 **TOTAL ES AMOR**

Me siento agotada hija, pero tu fiesta ha sido hermosa…-dijo nona abrazando a su nieta.

No se cómo es que ustedes se unieron de pronto para poder darme esta sorpresa…-dijo la rubia mirando a Darién.

Digamos que nos coordinamos bastante bien…tu abuela es una gran cómplice…-contesto el pelinegro.

Todo para que mi Serena este contenta, además era imposible negarse a tan romántica petición…-dijo Nona.

Abuela yo…

Déjame a mí el resto, todo a su tiempo hija…gracias por todo Darién nosotros nos vamos a mi edad este tipo de desvelos cobran factura…-dijo Nona sonriente mientras se despedía de la pareja Shields.

Gracias por todo Sra. Marie…Rei también a ti por ayudarnos…-

De nada, yo solo quería ver a mi amiga feliz con su caballero de armadura dorada, nos vamos porque muero de sueño…

Gracias Nephrite por traerlas hasta aquí…-dijo Serena mientras el hombre de cabellos castaños le sonreía.

No gracias a ustedes por invitarme…que descansen…-contesto Nep mientras se encaminaban al auto eran los últimos invitados en irse bueno…a excepción de Andrew.

Hermano que noche tan inolvidable…me siento en verdad contento de verlos a ustedes dos tan felices y enamorados, incluso me acorde cuando vi a mi esposa…fue épico ella con sus curvas y ojos verdes y yo…solo…

Andrew…discúlpalo Darién la verdad es que estamos agotados y bebió de mas, todo salió hermoso, les deseamos lo mejor…-dijo Lita sonriente.

Gracias por acompañarnos y me da mucho gusto conocer a los amigos de Darién…-contesto Serena amablemente.

Te has sacado la lotería con esta esposa…nosotros nos marchamos que dejamos a un ejército de niños esperándonos…si amanecemos bien mañana nos vemos…-dijo Andrew mientras su transporte llegaba.

Les esperamos aquí mañana para recordar viejos tiempos, mi madre está ansiosa de conocer a tus hijos…-comento el pelinegro.

Así será…buenas noches…-dijo Andrew caminando lentamente al auto.

Gracias…-menciono Lita mientras le ayudaba a su esposo a subir al auto…

Señor han sido los últimos invitados…el servicio de limpieza está por terminar necesita algo más…?...-pregunto Artemis.

No Artemis, creo que es hora de irnos a descansar y muchas gracias por todo…-contesto el pelinegro.

De nada señor, señora buenas noches…-sin más el peliplata siguió con los deberes para poder despachar a todos el personal contratado para la fiesta.

Vamos mi amor, que hace mucho frio…-dijo Darién mientras la rubia asentía caminando abrazado al pelinegro hacia la mansión, la verdad es que Serena estaba nerviosa ahora mismo lucía un anillo de compromiso y estaba casada por lo civil con el hombre de su vida…pero…

Y tus padres…?...-pregunto Serena mirándole cerrar la gran puerta.

Ellos se han ido a dormir, son personas mayores y desvelarse les cobra factura como dice tu abuela…-

Es cierto, creo que no desearemos levantarnos mañana…-contesto la rubia sonriente.

Lo se…pero desearía por lo menos algunos besos…-dijo el pelinegro mientras subían la escalera…era la primera vez que ella estaba en ese lugar.

Lo cierto es que parecía un lujoso hotel perdido en las tierras de Sharon, que contrastes tan mas maravillosos…

La rubia camino del brazo de Darién en el silencio de la mansión, lo cierto es que a pesar de ser su esposa ante la sociedad ella sentía que estaba invadiendo el hogar de sus padres y es que tal vez todo había sido llevado de una manera tan rápida que en cierto forma no se conocían y eso era todo un nuevo reto para el día siguiente.

Esta será nuestra habitación…-dijo Darién mientras abría la puerta, lo cierto es que todo es lugar olía a su esposo, su colonia impregnaba el lugar en cierta forma era como algo perturbador entrar de pronto a la habitación del pelinegro…

Es tan masculina…-

Cualquier cosas que desees modificar por mi está bien, puedes hacer los cambios que necesites…-contesto el sonriente, claro que deseaba ser complaciente en todo.

Esta siempre ha sido tu habitación Darién…?...

No, era aún más pequeña por lo que cuando cumplí 12 años mi padre se dio a escoger la habitación que deseara y creo que tome esta que es mucho más amplia…-dijo el pelinegro.

Si es más amplia…-contesto la rubia mientras le miraba a los ojos…-ahora eres mi esposo y eso es algo tan extraño para mí…-

Porque lo es…?...-contesto meloso Darién mientras la tomaba de la cintura…

Es que nunca me imaginé que nosotros nos casáramos tan pronto…-confeso la rubia.

Lo sé, la verdad es que no podría separarme de ti después de lo que vivimos en Italia y en cierta forma yo no deseaba que tú te sintieras insegura de nuestra relación es por eso que decidí casarnos.

Y esperaba que aceptara de manera tan fácil…-respondió ella retándolo.

La verdad es que sí, pero sé que me amas como lo hago yo y aceptarías…-sin más se acercó a su carita de ángel y se apodero de sus labios rosados mientras ella se dejaba llevar ante la calidez de su cuerpo…

Sentía como las manos de Darién le comenzaban a sobar lentamente la espalda y su corazón se agitaba dentro de su pecho ante esa cercanía tan íntima con su ahora esposos…sus labios carnosos se movieron con maestría en su boca dándole acceso a una lengua que deseaba explorar la calidez de su boca y la candidez de su corazón…

Las manos expertas del pelinegro comenzaron a deslizar el cierre del vestido que se adhería a la rubia como un guante blanco…cayendo de manera seductora ante su mirada cargada de pasión…la verdad es que se quedó mudo de la impresión de ver a Serena envuelta en una sensual lencería color blanco, como si de pronto ella supiera que esa sería su noche de bodas.

Serena te ves…exquisita…-respondió el mientras la rubia respiraba de manera entrecortada y sin más arrebatadamente la tomo entre sus brazos cargándola contra su fuerte pecho, besándola de manera tan apasionada que ella sentía que flotaba por la reacción de Darién…claro no sabía que la lencería tan simple le volvería loco…

La recostó sobre la cama mientras con delicadeza sus manos recorrían sus suaves piernas como si fueran de seda envueltas en unas delicadas medias color piel adheridas a sus muslos con ligueros en color blanco…

Darién adoro ese pequeño detalle y sus manos desprendieron del broche de cada pierna ante la mirada de deseo que Serena tenia…se levantó de la cama y con lentitud comenzó a deslizar suavemente la del lado derecho mientras con lentitud sus manos envolvían la pierna de la rubia que se removía inquieta ante el roce de las manos de su ahora esposo quien parecía disfrutarlo…

Una vez que saco la media siguió con la otra pierna haciendo justamente lo mismo logrando así que la rubia gimiera del deseo que esto le provocaba…se miraron a los ojos y él se dejó caer sobre el menudo cuerpo de Serena quien lo recibió con los labios dispuestos a ser besados.

Sus bocas se devoraban lentamente, pero minuciosamente…era como si de pronto todo era solo ellos…no existía nada más en ese mundo y era algo egoísta pero la conexión que ahora mismo tenían ese momento tan especial donde las palabras no existen, solo los ruidos de sus cuerpos y deseos…

Darién la miro de manera intensa mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por su pecho cubierto de una suave tela que la cubría de la desnudez haciendo que sus pechos parecieran que saldrían de manera escandalosa de su escote…toco con delicadeza su piel nívea y ella se mordió el labio mientras pasaba saliva…mirándole….

El pelinegro se deslizo un poco más hacia el centro de su coserte y sin mucho afán toco sobre encima de la tela haciendo que sus pezones surgieran de su escondite dispuestos a todo…Darién sonrió encantado de saberse especial, con tan solo una caricia él podría lograr una reacción tan maravillosa como esa…

La miro a los ojos y sonrió…se acercó con besos por su cuello, después por su pecho y finalmente un seno quedo desnudo ante el…sin más se apodero de ese pezón rosado haciendo que Serena gimiera ante el roce de sus labios; cada noche con Darién era una noche de sorpresas todo lo que él hacía con ella en la cama era gratificante…además la rubia aprendía demasiado rápido para ser verdad.

Los mojados labios de Darién comenzaron a succionar con presión el pezón mientras su otra mano se movía con maestría sobre el otro pecho aun cubierto pero donde se asomaba con un desliz sugerente la cumbre rosada de su pecho…

Serena gemía de placer ante la insistencia de su esposo sobre su seno…sin más sintió como su interior se humedecía y sentía un tanto de presión en su parte…era como si estuviera más que dispuesta a seguir con mucho más que solo besos ardía de pasión y deseo por Darién e incluso estaba dispuesta a suplicar por mucho más…

Darién la miro a los ojos que estaban nublados y sus manos apretaron sus pechos logrando así poder succionar de ambos ante la mirada perdida de la rubia quien respiraba entrecortada…-por favor…por favor…-dijo con voz cargada de necesidad…

El pelinegro se levantó dejándola dispuesta a todo mientras se quitaba el saco y se aflojaba el moño…ella no perdía detalle ante esos movimientos…se quitó la camisa y por último el pantalón…se sacó los zapatos y quedo desnudo en cuestión de segundos ante una gran erección que ella admiro…

El suave bello negro le recorría los amplios pectorales perdiéndose suavemente hasta la base de su pene era como un bello camino que ella amaba recorrer…se sentó sobre la cama y llevo a su boca la masculinidad de Darién que se sorprendió ante ese detalle, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar ante la suave caricia de la boca de Serena quien le hizo sentir en verdad complacido…

La lengua de la rubia recorrió con delicadeza el pene del pelinegro logrando que el diera un gemido ronco de deseo…sin más lo deslizo por su boca mientras el solo de dejaba llevar era como si de pronto sintiera que todo encajaba…

Su húmeda boca le estaba llevando a un espiral interminable de sensaciones enloquecedoras que le nublaban la razón y le hacían erizar la piel…se movió más rápidamente dentro de ella mientras sus manos tomaban su cabeza…pero él no deseaba terminar ahí mismo…

Salió de boca y de manera arrebataba se montó sobre ella rasgando sin importar sus panties n tono blanco…hundiéndose de manera profunda de una sola estocada logrando que la rubia temblara por el deseo y siendo recibido por la humedad cálida de Serena…

Sus movimiento gráciles comenzaron a lograr sensaciones en ambos que les erizaban la piel y les hacían pedir más…más y más…sus manos tomaron el trasero redondo de Serena mientras él se movía más rápidamente…disfrutaba las sensaciones que los gemidos de ella lograban en su ego masculino.

Él se conocía y se sabía un gran amante, pero ahora era todo distinto pues esa era su mujer y solo ella era la que podría disfrutar de los placeres que podría darle, amaba verla gemir mientras sus ojos se apretaban ante los órganos que tenía sobre su cuerpo…

Sentir sus pechos redondos debajo de su cuerpo apretujarse, su cuerpo caliente y sus ojos apretados…la amaba…sin más comenzó a moverse mucho más rápido dejándose llevar escuchando su corazón como retumbaba con eco en su cabeza…

Ella apretó los ojos sentía que su cuerpo estaba muy caliente y deseoso…pero no resistirá más esos movimientos…se dejó llevar y gimió fuertemente mientras temblaba ante el orgasmo que de pronto se volvió tan fuerte que logro que Darién se envolviera en su cuerpo jalándolo a un orgasmo dejándolos sin fuerzas de nada.

* * *

Diamante estaba afuera, lo cierto es que de nada sabía lamentarse pero tan solo pensar que ellos eran esposos y todo lo que eso significaba le dolía en el alma…pero de demonios podría hacer para separarlos si sabía que Serena le amaba con el corazón.

Darse de topes ahora mismo no servía de nada puesto que no servía de mucho lo que deseaba hacer, claro que eso no le garantizaba que las cosas funcionaran…suspiro hondo y encendió otro cigarrillo más…

Que se supone que haces aquí hijo…?...-claro recordando que hacia un terrible frio.

Nada padre, solo pensando…-contesto el peliplata.

No creo que sea tan necesario que pienses tanto las cosas Diamante, solo toma la decisión que te servirá…-el peliplata miro a su padre y entendió a lo que se refería.

No es fácil, siento tanta rabia padre…no entiendo como un cordero como ella fue a caer a los brazos de un viejo lobo…-confeso con pesar diamante.

De nada sirve dar respuestas apasionada cuando lo único que haces es evadir la verdad…decir que estás enamorado es algo que debe de tener sustentabilidad…-diamante miro a su padre con duda puesto que no sabía a qué se refería con eso…

No te entiendo…-contesto molesto el peliplata.

Lo haces sé que no eres tonto, creo que lo único que sientes es apego al rechazo y no amor…cuando se ama se deja libre a pesar de que duela…pero tú no sientes esto deseas poseerla solo por tu orgullo emancipado.

En verdad estoy escuchando lo que dices padre, porque no tengo deseos de escuchar ahora mismo sarcasmo de nadie mucho menos de ti…-contesto diamante.

De que te sirve decir que te han roto el corazón si veo que solo te hirió el orgullo porque te rechazo hijo…tienes que aprender a ser humilde con las mujeres, uno no va por ahí solo abriéndose la bragueta del pantalón para usar a las damas.

Él lo ha hecho por muchos años y mira la recompensa que ha tenido…la mujer que más me ha interesado en la vida….-menciono Diamante con rencor.

Nada ganas con lacerarte Diamante, toma la vida entre tus manos y lo mejor será que te marches…es lo mejor para todos…

El peliplata lo sabía así que la decisión era tan simple como marcharse de Sharon…le costaría trabajo claro que sí, pero era en ese momento lo más sano para él y su familia.

* * *

Que pasa Nep haz estado demasiado callado…-dijo Rei mientras le daba una taza de té al castaño.

Estoy cansando ve la hora que es y yo tomando te…-contesto Nep con un dejo de sarcasmo ante la cara de molestia de Rei.

Pues tu haz sido quien lo pidió manzana canela dijiste….-dijo la pelinegra con mirada acusatoria.

Lo se…es solo que pensaba que tu amiga en verdad se consiguió un buen matrimonio con un tipo de mucha plata…-Rei le miro con duda, a que venía todo esto.

No entiendo lo que quieres decir…-contesto la pelinegra.

Es solo que me siento un tanto fuera de todo mi mundo y ahora saliendo contigo me hace…

Si quieres compararte con Darién pues estas perdido, él es un hombre de dinero que nació en cuna de oro y por supuesto que yo tampoco soy Serena…además a mí me gustas tú por la persona que eres, no por el dinero…

En verdad lo dices en serio…-claro sentirse inseguro por 20 años que le llevaba a la chica además de eso lidiar con el hecho de que estaba literalmente en banca rota pues comparada con Darién era nada.

Mira si fuera por dinero que desearía estar contigo pues de entrada sé que estaría perdida…-el castaño en ocasiones se preguntaba cómo es que Rei era tan sincera…-Guapo eres joven no tanto pero me haz conquistado.

En verdad, creo que no debes de ser demasiado sincera puedo ofuscarme por lo que dices…-

Dime porque no te sorprendiste como nosotras al entrar en esa mansión…?...no sé en verdad que clase de hombre eres…-confeso la pelinegra mientras bebía un poco de su te sin dejar de mirar a Nep.

He trabajado con gente de dinero toda mi vida y muchos clientes tuvieron lujosas mansiones como esa, además algún tiempo disfrute de placeres como esos…

Tal vez yo podría parecerte poca cosa, no soy como Serena refinada y segura de sí misma…-

No me importa me gustas con todo y que dices en ocasiones verdades que uno desearía no escuchar…-contesto Nep mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla tiernamente, nada mejor que un beso para calmar a los demonios de la pelinegra.

* * *

Beryl había decidido irse más temprano para poder regresar a Boston a pesar de la distancia, lo que me mas anhelaba era tener a su pequeño en brazos…suspiro hondo…

 ** _Inicio de Flash back…_**

Muchas felicidades por tu boda Darién…serena, les deseamos lo mejor nosotros tenemos que irnos…-dijo la pelirroja.

Aún no hemos cortado el pastel…-contesto el pelinegro sonriente con un brillo inmenso en sus ojos ante la calidez que Serena podría trasmitirle a todos.

Gracias, pero necesitamos volver porque tenemos a nuestro pequeño Julián con la niñera y nos da pendiente…-comento Daniel.

Dejaron a su bebe…-Beryl asintió mirando la reacción de Darién claro él no sabía mucho de su vida después de que terminaron.

Ya me entenderás en cuanto seas madre Serena…imagínate nosotros tenemos 4 hijos y pues la verdad es que necesitamos estar ahí presentes diario…

Vaya son muchos…-confeso Darién con duda.

Los hijos son la bendición más grande y nosotros fuimos bendecidos, les deseamos lo mismo…gracias por todo y buenas noches…

Que les vaya bien, gracias por acompañarnos…-dijo Serena sonriente.

Gracias y felicidades Darién…-sin más se despidieron con un abrazo y salieron de ahí para ir con su pequeño…

 ** _Fin de flash back._**

Pasa algo mi amor…?...-pregunto Daniel logrando que ella le mirara.

No, solo me siento un tanto cansada mi amor…siento que extraño a mis hijos desearía volver ya a casa…-confeso Beryl.

Lo sé, pero sería muy cansado para Julián, además se quedaron bajo el cuidado de mi madre tu sabes que ella es como una militar.

Sí, siempre cuento con el apoyo de mi suegra…te amo Daniel…-dijo la pelirroja.

También te amo Beryl…mi reyna…-y así era como cada quien partía a hacer su vida a vivirla a su modo…adiós a Darién y adiós a esa Beryl que alguna vez amo a ese hombre como a ninguno…ahora la vida era otra….

* * *

Luna estaba mirándose en el espejo, la verdad es que aún estaba cansada de tantas cosas que pasaron durante la noche anterior y parte de la madrugada.

Buen dia mi amor…-saludo Artemis besándola en la mejilla.

Hola, siento como si un camión me hubiese pasado por encima y tu como estas…?...-claro que el peliplata en verdad se acostó casi a las 6 de la mañana.

Cansado pero conforme con todo lo que sucedió, creo que la fiesta fue un éxito…-contesto Artemis.

Lo se…gracias a tu esfuerzo salió todo bien mi amor, quieres café o descansaras…

Quisiera descansar un poco, pero creo que entre más rápido termine con mis asuntos puedo tomarme la tarde libre…-dijo el peliplata.

Pienso lo mismo, sabes note a Diamante algo raro ayer…-contesto Luna.

Él quiere hacer algunas cosas que tal vez no te gusten…-confeso el peliplata, Luna se giró para ver a su esposo y solicitar respuestas.

Haber, haber dime que es lo que se traen mi hijo…-exigió la pelinegra, como toda mama amorosa.

Diamante desea volar con sus propias alas y creo que es lo mejor para el…-dijo Artemis haciendo que luna le mirara desconcertada.

* * *

Buenos días mi amor…te sientes bien Derek…-el hombre de cabellos canos y sonrisa encantadora beso la mano de su esposa.

Te amo y estoy perfectamente hasta siento la necesidad de dar un buen chapuzón…-contesto el padre de Darién.

Que cosas dices Derek…vamos a desayunar que muero de hambre y quiero ver a mi hijo con Serena…me siento en verdad feliz de que al fin este casado con una mujer que lo ame…

Lo se…venga bajemos que quiero desayunar en la terraza…-sin más salieron de la habitación…

* * *

Serena abrió los ojos y todo estaba oscuro, pero las ganas de ir al baño la levantaron…sintió el brazo de su esposo sobre su cintura…

Se movió sigilosamente para no despertarlo pero fue en vano…Darién se despertó…-A dónde vas…?...

Serena no deseaba hablar, no era una de esas mujeres de novelas que despertaba perfecta…tenía el cabello hecho un nudo con tanto spray, el maquillaje corrido y un aliento de dragón…

Baño…-dijo en voz queda mientras Darién se sentaba en la cama y se recorría para encender la luz del buro, literalmente solo miro a la rubia caminar a prisa.

Darién se levantó de la cama y con un control hizo que las cortinas de abrieran de par en par, el también deseaba ir al baño así que camino hacia la otra puerta para poder ir a la habitación contigua.

Serena se miró en el espejo y tomo el cepillo de dientes dispuesto para ella…se los lavo y entro a ducharse…después de varios minutos salió como nueva.

Darién estaba perfectamente arreglado con unas bermudas y una playera polo…el cabello húmedo y unas sandalias de pata de gallo.

Mi amor, tu ropa está en el closet…-dijo el sonriente.

Como es que tu estas ya listo…?...-pregunto la rubia.

Use mi habitación anterior…-el pelinegro señalo la puerta que hasta el momento ella no noto.

Vaya…me cambio y nos vamos…-contesto Serena.

Si deseas puedo pedirle a Teresa que nos suba el desayuno, la verdad es que me siento agotado…-ella negó.

Lo mejor será que bajemos con tus padres, esta es su casa y sería una grosería de nuestra parte no compartir con ellos algunas horas.

Lo que diga mi esposa para mi es una orden…-contesto Darién mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba, la beso lentamente y la miro a los ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo.- Te amo Serena.

También te amo Darién…-contesto ella.

Que te parece si nosotros…- el pelinegro se removió meloso.

Olvídalo, me cambio y bajamos…-el solo rio claro que ahora estaba vencido ante esa mujer…la amaba.

* * *

Hola chicas hermosas mil gracias por seguir la historia, he tenido unos días súper pesados que ni tiempo siquiera de poder descansar…pero al fin termine este capítulo gracias a dios mañana es viernes y le pego duro a la escritura…les quiero mil y un mega abrazo..

Les contesto los reviews de los dos últimos capítulos:

Yssareyes48.- Diamante se quedó como los demás solo mirando expectante ante la noticia de un gran amor como el de serena y Darién pobre. Los secretos tienen que salir tarde que temprano y en este caso Serena es ajena a todo ese pasado, Darien creo que comprendera la situacion y apoyara a su esposa ademas de que esta super enamorado de ella…Diamante pues volara de ahi para hacer su propia vida creo que es la major decision para todos…un abrazo linda.

liamoon tsukino .-El pasado es cosa del pasado y Serena tiene que aprender a no cargar con sucesos que en si no le pertenecen, ahora sí que Darién siento que con su madurez entenderá de manera perfecta lo que sucedió en la vida de su suegra aunque no sé cuánto le afecte en si…y ahora sí que esa bala fue directo al corazoncito de la rubia linda. Como toda mujer soy fiel al romanticism que lamentablemente se ha ido perdiendo aun asi las mujeres esperamos detalles y claro un detalle como este no hay ni para donde hacerse en el caso de Darien pues el siendo un hombre en toda la extension de la palabra supo ganarse a su chica y ahora su esposa…Mina pues creo que se caera de espaldas ante todo esto que su hija ya vive pero es asi cada una vive a su modo lo que tiene que pasar y pues Frederick sigue ausente no se si aparezca…saludos linda…

Norma Angélica.- Si todo sucederá de manera rápida y es que creo que Darién desea hacer las cosas bien con Serena para que la gente no murmure cosas que no son, además eso implica un compromiso formal de su parte, diamante ya sabes el haciendo castillos en el aire con el orgullo herido pero tarde que temprano lo entenderá.

Anmoncer1708.-Claroque si todos los involucrados son las personas que más quieren a la pareja y en este caso son la familia, Nona haciendo que su nieta sea feliz ya después resolverán el inconveniente del pasado de Mina que para nada concierne a Serena porque ella pura y casta se entregó a Darién y eso para él es lo que más vale…Diamante solo como los chinitos milando y Viluy haciendo de tripas corazón. Te entiendo porque a mi me paso lo mismo, la verdad es que cuando te casas no disfrutas tanto porque estas super nerviosa y ya sabes a flor de piel todas las emociones y bueno me senti contenta de ver a estos dos dares el si super seguros por el amor que se tienen…lo ame tambien y llore igual…ahora vendran muchos cambios para todos en la historia gracias por seguirme leyendo linda y un abrazo.

Yusmariz .- Gracias por el apoyo y pues intrigada como siempre con cada personaje que no entiendo como reaccionaran del todo pero siento que Diamante con el tiempo razonara y Nona pues ella esperando que su nieta se inmensamente feliz. Gracias por las flores linda como siempre…todos en la boda sorprendidos pero el más feliz de todos era Darién, dar un paso tan importante como casarse no es algo fácil para asimilar porque tu vida da un cambio completo y más cuando él siempre ha sido tan independiente pero cayo de bruces súper enamorado de una chiquilla bonita como Serenita que también le ha dado todo aquello que nunca tuvo, amor sincero combinado con inocencia…El pasado se quedó atrás y Beryl tal vez se confundió un poco pero entendió que es lo que en verdad le importa en su época actual, un esposo al que ama y unos hijos maravillosos creo que con ella es el cierre en la historia…Diamante aun con su cabeza revuelta y necesita espacio, aire y soledad para entender que quiere de la vida…un abrazo a la distancia…

Guest.- Yo también grite de nervios al pensar toda esta escena y es que cuando existe una propuesta de matrimonio es total nervios ahora casarse en vivo y en directo aún más, todas ayudando para que nuestra Serena este feliz al lado del hombre que la ama…que cosas, los demás invitados pensando cada uno en su momento con esos novios pero total es pasado. Jajaja! Ya se todo tan romantico y tan singular para los invitados, ahora ademas de festejar Darien su cumpleaños sera su aniversario de bodas, mas romantic no se puede..ya veremos que mas sorpresas llegan para Serena y claro para Darien porque aun hay verdades que resolver… saludos querida.

Stormaw .-Hi…Ya lo sé, aunque creo que Serena tiene que aprender a confiar en lo que Darién está dispuesto a dar por ella, mil sacrificios e incluso entenderla en ese aspecto de su vida porque no debe de perdonarla de algo que no era su culpa mientras tanto el corazón corriendo alocado. Pues aqui andamos con muchas ganas de salir adelante como todos…gracias por las porras y bueno quien no tiene al menos una complice en la familia, si no es la mama, es la Hermana o la abuelita como en este caso Nona…ella sabe que partira de este mundo y no sera eternal para su nieta asi que Darien lepidio ayuda y sin pensarlo lo hizo para ver a su nieta feliz con el hombre que ama…todo cambiara para todos y Serena con Darien caminaran de la mano hasta que dios quiera…saludos linda…

Kotipelta .- Que te digo, me das buenas ideas porque aun no entiendo como encajar a todos en esta historia…bueno a casi todos porque a los protagonistas ya los acomode demasiado bien creo yo…jajaja…Diamante tiene que extender sus alas salir del nido y buscar su camino porque estar ahí solo dejándose llevar por la corriente no le queda, Mina mientras tanto en el otro lado del mundo pensando en su hija sin saber lo que ella ha dado un paso tan importante y con qué clase de hombre verdad…yo quiero uno asi…Nonita como siempre apoyando a su nieta y por supuesto dándole ese empujon que la llevara a la completa felicidad…un abrazo linda.

Casandra248.- Ya lo se preciosa, empieza el momento de acoplarse como pareja y vivir en las buenas , malas y peores….saludos.


	33. LA NUEVA FAMILIA

**CAPITULO 33**

 **LA NUEVA FAMILIA**

Buenos días padres…-saludo Darién sonriente y detrás suyo estaba Serena algo tímida aun siendo familia ya.

Dios santo pensé que no bajarían…Tere…-dijo Sharon logrando que la chica del servicio acudiera…-coloca dos servicios más.

Si señora…-Tere miro con sorpresa a la joven esposa del señor Darién, parecía una muñequita de porcelana.

Buen día Serena…-saludo Derek sonriente y amable para que la nueva señora Shields se sintiera en confianza.

Buenos días…-contesto con la rubia con algo de sonrojo.

Que linda eres cariño, toma asiento por favor hijo…-

Ven mi amor, no estés nerviosa que estoy contigo…-menciono Darién sonriente pues era una chiquilla a final de cuentas y siempre habían sido solo ellos dos.

Tomaron asiento, había un sol esplendoroso y un día magnifico…-Y dime descansaron bien…?...

Si señora Sharon…-contesto la rubia siendo cortes.

Vamos linda dime solo Sharon, ya somos familia y tú eres la esposa de mi hijo…-dijo la madre del pelinegro.

Lo siento es que aun…

Ella esta solo nerviosa casualmente porque las miradas están puestas en ella…-reclamo el pelinegro era lógico.

Vamos hijo no es con intensión de incomodar a Serena, pero es que no la conoces casi nada…-contesto Derek.

No deseamos hacerte sentir incomoda hija…y dinos cuantos nietos nos darán…?...-la rubia se puso roja como tomate ante la pregunta tan esporádica de su suegra.

Madre que estoy diciéndote…-Derek solo se rio de buena gana conocía bien a Sharon y en ocasiones su indiscreción rayaba en lo metiche.

Por dios querida esas no son preguntas que se hagan durante el desayuno, mejor díganos donde es que residirán…-contesto Derek.

Darién puso su mano sobre el respaldo de la silla sentándose más junto a la rubia quien necesitaba un poco de su calor para sentirse en confianza…-Nosotros viviremos en Boston, pero los fines de semana estaremos aquí entre visitarlos a ustedes y a la abuela de Serena.

Hijo en verdad eres injusto, solo quieres a Serena para ti…-respondió Sharon logrando que la rubia sonriera.

Madre, ella es mi esposa y la necesito a mi lado…-confeso el pelinegro.

Mujer estas un poco insistente con el tema, además eso me parece bien ellos ocupan su espacio y privacidad, ya con el tiempo nos iremos convirtiendo en una gran familia.

Eso es padre, además los negocios están allá y si necesito viajar es más fácil residir en Boston…-contesto el pelinegro mientras tomaba su taza de café y bebía un poco.

Y que piensas tú de vivir en Boston Serena…?...-pregunto Sharon mirándole.

Pues creo que lo que convenga al trabajo de Darién para mi está bien, solo si deseo pasar los fines de semana aquí en el pueblo…-confeso la rubia.

Eso es bueno, tu madre y yo cuando nos casamos éramos inseparables…le decía de apodo mi sombra porque a todos lados donde yo iba ella ya estaba yendo conmigo…-contesto Derek.

Así es, ya sabes Serena con un hombre tan carismático no faltan las mujeres que desean poseer algo más que solo un saludo y yo siendo sincera era bastante celosa…tu eres celosa…?...

La rubia se dio cuenta de que en si nunca había pasado por esa clase de sentimientos de manera tan fija o quizá sería porque aún estaban conociéndose…-Siendo sincera creo que no mucho.

Serena sabe que ella es la única mujer para mi…además considero que tú eras celosa porque siempre has deseado controlar a mi padre…-

En eso tienes toda la razón hijo, tu madre es una gran controladora...-los tres rieron mientras Sharon miraba a su esposo con ojos asesinos.

* * *

Luna estaba esperando a Diamante en la cocina…-buen día madre…-saludo el peliplata.

Buen día hijo…necesitamos hablar de algo…-contesto Luna haciendo que Diamante soltara aire.

Madre no deseo drama, creo que mi decisión es mejor de todas tendré un futuro en Londres por mis propios méritos…-confeso el peliplata.

Pero dime porque te marchas…?...es algo que el señor Darién te hizo…-el peliplata apretó los puños estaba de espaldas, pero claro que él no tenía la culpa de poseer a la mujer que deseaba.

No madre…no tiene nada que ver mi decisión con la familia Shields…-contesto cortante el peliplata lo que noto luna, era hijo suyo y claro que cuando él iba ella regresaba.

Creo que estás haciendo mal, ellos nos han ayudado mucho todos estos años y te tienen en gran estima hijo, el señor Darién ahora que se ha casado necesitara mucho de tu ayuda mi amor…

Diamante trato de controlarse ante su madre…-Yo sé que han hecho muchas cosas que debo de agradecerles, pero no pienso poder resistir una vida así, yo tengo sueños madre.

Me siento un poco decepcionada de todo esto hijo, pero como tu madre te apoyare en la decisión que tomes…siento que tienes que decirle al señor Darién tu decisión lo más rápido posible para que él consiga a una persona que le apoye…-contesto Luna sin tragarse las explicaciones de Artemis y mucho menos de Diamante, pero deseaba respetar por el momento lo que estaba sucediendo…el tiempo le daría la verdadera razón.

Si madre, tratare de resolver eso lo antes posible…-contesto Diamante mientras se servía el café.

* * *

Y dime Serena que te pareció Italia…?...-pregunto Sharon sonriente.

Me encanto, es un país maravilloso…-contesto la rubia alegre…

Lo sé, creo que Darién vino de Italia a Norteamérica…-menciono Sharon mientras el pelinegro se ofuscaba y Derek reía.

En verdad que hoy haz amanecido con un sentido del humor incomparable madre…-dijo Darién.

Hijo, es solo conversación no te lo tomes tan a apecho mi amor…sabes me sorprendió mucho ver a Beryl en la fiesta…-contesto Sharon haciendo que de pronto el pelinegro se sintiera en verdad incómodo.

Tú la invitaste Sharon, era lógico que ella podría acudir a un evento…-dijo Derek mirándola con cara de no hables más del tema.

Lo sé, pero siempre rechazaba la oferta y ahora fue como una sorpresa no pude platicar con ella tanto como hubiera querido…ella tiene 4 hijos o cinco no recuerdo bien, tantos hijos que cosas…-menciono Sharon ante la mirada de Serena quien en verdad deseaba saber quién era esa mentada Beryl.

La conoció esa noche claro pero no vio en ella nada extraño, solo una mujer feliz al lado de un esposo amoroso con una gran familia, que habría detrás de esa persona que Sharon deseaba saber más acerca de su vida.

Te han gustado los hotcakes Serena…?...-pregunto Darién al verla tan pensativa de pronto.

Si, la verdad es que ha estado delicioso el desayuno…-contesto la rubia mientras miraba a su ahora esposo.

Tu abuela es encantadora y la chica que la acompañaba ella es amiga tuya…-dijo Sharon para cambiar el tema de la conversación.

Si, ella es como la hermana que no tuve…nos conocemos de toda la vida y pues incluso trabajamos donde mismo…-Serena recordó que ella tenía un trabajo a donde regresar.

Ella trabajaba en la librería del pueblo…-comento Darién sonriente.

La misma historia de nosotros dos…pero ahí se conocieron…?...-Darién rio mientras Serena se avergonzaba.

Fue una historia chistosa…pero deseo que quede entre nosotros dos.-

No se cómo es que te enamoraste tanto de mi hijo, me duele decir que es un controlador de todo…-

Creo que aprendió de la mejor…-completo la frase Derek mientras todos reían.

* * *

Dime que no estás tan mal, quedaste formalmente de irnos a casa de los Shields…-reclamo Lita al ver a su esposo devolviendo el estómago.

Es que no había tomado tanto hacia años, creo que esto es peor que el fin del mundo…-contesto Andrew agarrándose la cabeza.

Ahh! Pero ayer que tal con el trago no…Andrew Furuhuata te daré unos 30 minutos para que dejes de hacerte la victima tomes un baño y te bebas lo que te daré no más…si no tomare las maletas y me regreso a Londres con los niños.

Como todo buen hombre Andrew era algo melodramático con la cuestión de la cruda…así que conocía a su esposa y si algo admiro siempre de ella era que su palabra valía y tomaba en serio sus decisiones.

Lo siento Linda, yo creo que merecen nuestros niños unas lindas vacaciones…prepárame eso y me voy duchando…-Lita le miraba con los brazos cruzados y la ceja levanta…

Perfecto…corre tu tiempo…-dijo la castaña saliendo del baño mientras el miraba el excusado y cantaba Oaxaca de nuevo.

Vamos niños que ahora si necesito que preparen maletas porque iremos con el amigo de su padre que nos invitó amablemente a pasar el fin de semana en su casa…-dijo Lita como un general.

Y esa casa tiene alberca mami…?...-pregunto el pequeño Alexander.

Si mi amor y es bastante hermosa, hay grandes jardines e incluso un lago…

Wow…-respondieron en unísono los demás niños…mientras comenzaban a gritar…-Yo quiero ir…yo quiero ir…

Vamos pues vamos…-dijo Lita sonriente.

Mama y cuantos días estaremos ahí…?...-

Aun no lo sé hija, pero creo que será bonito tener algunas vacaciones familiares…

Y como fue la fiesta…la novia es bonita…?...

Ya la conocerás, vamos a arreglar todo para irnos…-Keira asintió mientras ayudaba a su madre con los torbellinos.

* * *

Madre que te pasa te noto ansiosa…?...-dijo Marie Black.

Nada es solo que estaba esperando una llamada es todo mi amor…-contesto Sofía tratando de verse tranquila y es que no había tenido ninguna noticia de su amigo de confianza acerca de los movimientos de Rubeus.

* * *

Señor, no siente que ha pasado demasiado tiempo aquí…?...-Rubeus miro a Clark con cara de fastidio.

Tienes alguna urgencia…porque hasta donde se eres soltero y no hay quien espere por ti…-respondió pedante el hombre de cabellos rojos y canos.

Solo pregunto por su familia señor, esta próximo el cumpleaños de su esposa…-contesto Clark siendo diligente con su jefe, aun a pesar de que el creyera que estaba loco pues le pagaba muy bien por sus servicios.

Demonios olvide el cumpleaños de Sofía…recuérdamelo para enviarle algo costoso, una joya fina es lo que le daré este año…-dijo Rubeus ajeno a todo aquello que significara demostrar en verdad amor, ella era la clase de mujer que se necesita para poder ser alguien en la vida.

Bueno más bien como una mujer brincolin, que por su posición, apellido y fortuna puede abrirte las puertas del cielo…y eso era Sofía Paplova para el…claro que su hija era lo más preciado que en verdad tenía y sus nietos pues más…digamos que su talón de Aquiles más personal…aunque su obsesión era Mina Stevens.

* * *

Buen día señores…-saludo Artemis amablemente mientras Derek sonreía.

Pensé que tomarías el día como te lo pedí…necesitas descansar amigo mío…-dijo Derek amable.

Lo se señor, pero deseaba ver que todo marchara bien…-respondió el peliplata.

Tu siempre tan exacto en todo…gracias a ti todo salió tan bien anoche…-dijo Sharon complacida.

Es verdad Artemis sin tu apoyo nada de esto hubiere salido tan bien…gracias…-contesto Darién haciendo que el peliplata se sintiera bien…

Gracias a ustedes por brindarme la confianza…-

Venga Artemis llévame a dar una vuelta a la propiedad…-dijo Derek levantándose con cuidado y claro que Artemis al pendiente de su amo.

Si señor…-contesto el peliplata…-son su permiso señores…

Tu padre se va para fumar seguramente…-dijo Sharon molesta viéndole caminar tomado del hombre de su fiel escudero.

Déjalo madre, es un gusto que se da…así como tu cuando te comes tus trufas con chocolate…-Sharon por primera vez se sonrojo ante lo que su hijo decía…haciendo que Serena riera.

Buen día señores…-saludo Luna como siempre impecable.

Lunita adorada…buenos días…-saludo Sharon sonriente.

Señora Serena, es aún más linda ahora de día…-menciono Luna haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara y Darién por supuesto complacido.

Verdad que mi esposa es hermosa Luna…-dijo el pelinegro orgulloso.

Si señor es muy bonita, parece una muñequita de porcelana…-contesto Luna sonriente y es que en verdad eso parecía, era tan joven…incluso sabía que era más joven que su hija.

Gracias por sus palabras señora…-dijo amablemente Serena y es que ella no estaba acostumbrada a la pleitesía que todo eso significaba.

Vamos hija solo llámame Luna…-Serena asintió…-Vine solo para presentarle a las dos nuevas personas que se integraran a trabajar señora Sharon.

Qué bueno, ahora por la mañana vi un par de cabellos desconocidos pasar rápidamente hacia la cocina…dirán que estoy loca pero incluso imagine que sería un fantasma.

Madre siempre tan atinada con tus comentarios…-dijo Darién sonriente.

Lo se…bueno dime quienes son…-Luna hizo unas señas y una pareja se acercó.

Señora ella es Natalie Morgan se encargara en ayudarme como sabe en las labores de la casa y él es Jasón Garden ayudara en la casa igual y a Artemis.

Mucho gusto señora…-dijo Natalie una chica de cabello esponjoso y tez oscura que tiene una mirada de picardía en verdad explosiva que le gustó mucho a Sharon.

El gusto es mío Natalie…bienvenida él es mi hijo Darién y ella su esposa Serena Shields.

Señores a sus órdenes…-Serena solo sonrió y es que todo esto en verdad era nuevo para ella, incluso era como agobiante cuando estaba acostumbrada a ser tan independiente.

Jasón, tu también eres bienvenido y Luna se encargara de indicarles sus actividades en la casa, también Artemis quien siempre está al pendiente de todo…

Gracias señora y estoy a sus órdenes…-contesto Jasón de cabellos castaños y sonrisa amplia.

Darién asintió mientras ellos caminaban hacia adentro junto con Luna…-Madre y cuándo es que piensas darles el retiro a los Duncan.

No digas eso nunca Darién…ni de broma…-respondo Sharon con molestia.

Disculpa es solo que veo a mi nana cansada y Artemis también…-

Mira hijo yo procuro no meterme en tus asuntos, bueno durante años viviste una vida donde a pesar de tus excesos…-Darién carraspeo ante lo que su madre decía y era cierto…-no metí mis narices, así que respecto a los Duncan no opines…sabes que son como nuestra familia.

Serena de pronto recordó a Diamante…claro Diamante Duncan…suspiro hondamente y es que el saber que ese chico con el que había salido e incluso regalado un beso resultaba ser empleado de su ahora esposo resultaba incómodo para ella y seguramente para él.

Sucede algo mi amor…?...-pregunto Darién mirándola con atención.

Nada, es solo que aún me siento cansada…-dijo Serena para no echar a perder el momento tan cómodo que tenían.

Yo también siento que me paso un tren por encima hija, creo que deberíamos irnos a descansar un rato…por cierto esperaba que Andrew ya hubiere llegado.

Creo que con la manera en la que bebió ayer seguramente llegara un poco más tarde, él nunca pudo con la bebida madre…-contesto Darién sonriente.

Me imagino, bueno pues yo si quiero descansar un poco antes de que lleguen los invitados y sugiero que hagas lo mismo Serenita…-Sharon se levantó y Darién hizo lo mismo mientras Serena sin más se levantaba.

Me siento tan contenta de que seas mi nuera…-dijo Sharon tomándola por sorpresa y abrazándola cálidamente mientras le besaba la mejilla.

Gracias señora, yo también me siento contenta de tenerla como mi suegra…-respondió la rubia de manera cortes y claro atinada.

Ya se…somos tan parecidas…bueno me marcho y déjala dormir tantito Darién…-el pelinegro se ruborizo mientras su madre desaparecía por la puerta.

Quieres descansar mi amor…?...-dijo Darién mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la miraba a los ojos.

Si…creo que si viene tu amigo nosotros tenemos que recibirlo…-contesto la rubia.

Estas aprendiendo muy rápido todo esto de ser mi esposa…-dijo el complacido.

Y es malo…?...-pregunto la rubia sonriente…

Para nada mi amor…me hace sentir en verdad satisfecho de tener una esposa tan hermosa y tan comprensiva…-dijo el abrazándola mientras la besaba sin impórtale nada más…

Serena se dejó llevar por la calidez de los labios de Darién olvidándose de lo demás…pero…-Vamos que quiero descansar un rato mi amor.

Vamos…-sin más entraron a la mansión donde tal vez no descansarían como ellos pensaban o si…?...

* * *

El día de hoy vendrá un invitado del señor Darién y creo que viene con niños no sé cuántos por lo que les pido que estén al pendiente de todo lo que necesiten.

Un menú especial entonces…?...-dijo Teresa.

Pues tal vez desean comer pizza o algo así, creo que a los niños no les gustaría comer rissotto verdad…ellos tienen otra clase de necesidades.

Natalie las habitaciones están listas…?...-

Si señora todo está dispuesto para los invitados…-contesto la chica de color sonriente.

Jasón requiero que estés al pendiente de tener listo el auto del señor Darién…creo que saldrán a visitar a la abuela de la señora Serena.

Por supuesto Señora Luna…-respondió Jasón.

Y claro está que te encargo que todo lo que el señor Derek necesite lo hagas…si te pide que den una vuelta es porque desea fumar tu asientes…bien creo que es todo alguna duda…?...los tres negaron.

Bueno pues nos vemos yo iré a Boston con mis hijos y Artemis…cualquier cosa ya saben…

Que les vaya bien Luna...-dijo Tere sonriente mirando desaparecer a la ama de llaves.

Bien pues todo está listo, no nos queda más que esperar a que lleguen los invitados…-dijo Tere sentándose y encendiendo el televisor.

Tere tengo una duda…-dijo Natalie.

Dime…-

La señora Serena…-antes de que Natalie terminara Tere le contesto.

No sé nada de ella, apenas ayer supe que la fiesta de cumpleaños del señorito Darién resulto ser una boda y la verdad es que es una chica muy bonita…pero muy joven…aquí los señores Shields son muy buenas personas con sus empleados y eso es porque la prudencia para ellos lo es todo.

Es lo mismo que le decía a Naty…-contesto Jasón.

Era solo duda, es que creo que es muy joven…-dijo Natalie.

Dudas no hay…aquí no vez, no oyes y no sabe nada de lo que no te importa…venga comamos antes de que lleguen los invitados.

* * *

Serena estaba profundamente dormida y Darién le miraba desde el ventanal era como un sueño hecho realidad…perfecta y ahora su esposa…respiro hondo y escucho el teléfono camino a prisa para no despertar a Serena.

Si…perfecto en un momento más bajo por favor recíbanles…-

* * *

Wow…es un palacio papa…-dijo Keira sorprendida por la mansión del amigo de su padre.

Si…siempre ha sido una gran casa y claro de buen gusto…-contesto Andrew con malestar estomacal.

Mama, es tan grande…-dijo Liam sonriente claro más espacio para correr y hacer travesuras.

Desde de ahorita les digo a los tres que somos invitados de un amigo de su padre así que deseo se comporten bien y si él no les da permiso de correr como locos no lo harán.

Pero mamá…-reclamo Andrew Jr.

Nada de peros Junior…todos iguales…-contesto Lita firme con su orden.

Está bien…pero a la alberca si podremos entrar…-dijo Alexander mirando a su madre como siempre desafiante y es que de todos él era el más parecido en su carácter a ella.

Lo pensare…-contesto Lita…

Entraron ante el recibimiento de Teresa y Jasón…-Bienvenidos señores, desean pasar a la terraza para refrescarse…

Claro que si…-contesto Andrew entrando a la mansión mientras Keira estaba apabullada ante todo lo que miraba y claro que Lita al pendiente de los niños, ellos no estaban sorprendidos pues creían era un hotel pero eran tan traviesos…

Vamos…-caminaron a prisa mientras Jasón comenzaba a subir las maletas…

Andrew se siguió de largo a la terraza…-Y Luna…?...-pregunto por la nana de Darién.

Ella tuvo el día libre hoy…-respondió Tere.

Bueno pues después de anoche era lógico…-contesto el rubio mientras se sentaba, justo cargaba con su princesita Vivian.

Desea que le traiga algo especial señor…?...-pregunto Tere y es que la cara del rubio, junto con el aroma singular de la cruda era evidente.

Pues una cerveza oscura, limón y sal por favor…-

Enseguida señor y usted desea algo…?...-pregunto Tere mientras Lita lidiaba con mantener a los chicos a raya pues la alberca literalmente les llamaba.

Limonada para nosotros estaría bien…-contesto la castaña…

Pensé que no llegarías hermano…-dijo Darién contento mientras el rubio se levantaba para darle un abrazo…le dio risa verle cargando a una bebe encantadora de cabellos dorados y grandes ojos azules.

Amigo, literalmente hizo Lita magia…-contesto el rubio.

Es preciosa tu bebe…Lita es un gusto verte…-dijo el pelinegro saludándola, mientras de daba cuenta de tres chiquillos inquietos y una adolescente muy alta.

Un gusto para mi también, ellos son nuestros torbellinos Liam, Alexander y Andrew Jr…y mi adolescente preferida Keira…-dijo sonriente Lita…

Y esta hermosura es Vivian…-completo Andrew mientras la bebe balbuceaba.

Es igual a tu madre Andrew…-el rubio asintió mientras Lita reía.

Así es amigo y tu esposa…?...-

Ella está dormida, tu sabes anoche creo que todos termínanos cansados…-confeso Darién.

Lo se…yo soy mitad zombi mitad Andrew…-dijo el rubio mientras Darién reía al igual que Lita, de pronto la voz de un pequeño castaño llamo la atención del pelinegro.

Señor amigo de mi papa, gracias por invitarnos…pero quiero saber si nos prestaría su alberca…-fue inevitable no reír ante la formalidad de la petición del pequeño.

Antes que nada quiero saber tu nombre…-dijo el pelinegro inclinándose para mirarlo, era tan parecido a su amigo pero con cabello castaño como su madre.

Soy Alexander Furuhuata…hijo de Andrew y Lita Furuhuata…-dijo el chiquillo de forma segura.

Perfecto Darién Shields…un gusto…-ambos estrecharon su mano con solemnidad…-Bien pues siendo mis invitados les presto la alberca.

Los tres gritaron de la emoción mientras literalmente de desnudaban rápidamente, Lita no pudo evitar reír pues fueron tan listos que llevaban el traje de baño debajo de la ropa.

Tere se acercó con la petición en mano mientras Andrew literalmente se sentía seco…-amigo no me quieres ayudar..-dijo el rubio dándole a la pequeña Vivian.

Claro…-en su vida el pelinegro habia cargado a un bebe, la niña era risueña y le balbuceaba frases sin sentido y Darien fue como si de pronto pensara en que sucedería si el tuviera un hijo.

* * *

Hola mis amores mil gracias por seguir la historia, estoy corriendo literalmente porque me tengo que salir a una reunión familiar…sin embargo les quiero decir que claro que leo sus reviews y me hacen reír mucho, acertados y siempre con una frase motivadora, les quiero mil solo que no alcanzo a contestar pero no me iré sin subir el capítulo feliz fin de semana mis amores…un abrazo a la distancia.

Tks Erika Tsukino, liamoon Tsukino, yusmariz, Casandra248, yssareyes48,Guest Y anmoncer1708


	34. UN NUEVO AMANECER

**CAPITULO 34**

 **UN NUEVO AMANECER**

Serena abrió los ojos mientras la luz de la tarde se filtraba de manera tenue por las altas cortinas…estiro los brazos y pensó en Darién…se sentó en la cama de manera rápida pensando en donde podría estar su esposo…

Se levanto y se coloco los sandalias…camino hacia el ventanal…a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de niños pequeños, seguramente su amigo ya estaba en casa.

Le dio un poco de pena que pensaran que ella había sido grosera pero la verdad es que estaba agotada, esa siesta le había servido mucho para recobrar un poco de energías…

Camino hacia el baño y se refresco para bajar…salió de la habitación, pero se quedo ahí pensando por donde tenía que caminar para salir…escucho ruidos y se percato de que era Jasón por lo que lo siguió tratando de no ser notada…

Bajo las escaleras y él se perdió en una puerta, era absurdo pero en verdad que esa casa era muy grande para ella…se paro tratando de escuchar de donde provenían las risas dejándose guiar.

La sorpresa de la rubia fue mayor al ver a su esposo con una hermosa nenita en brazos, eso en verdad le hizo sentir unos enormes deseos de darle un hijo.

Buenas tardes…-dijo Serena llamando la atención de todos, en especial de Darién quien le entrego la bebe a su amigo Andrew.

Mi amor, pensé que seguirías dormida por eso no quise molestarte…-dijo el pelinegro besándola en los labios.

Lo siento, es que me quede tan dormida que no escuche cuando saliste…pero ya estoy aquí…-comento sonriente.

No te preocupes nuestros invitados tienen poco que llegaron…-contesto Darién mientras la rubia sonreía.

La verdad es que te comprendo cuando nosotros nos casamos no pudimos levantarnos al dia siguiente…-dijo Lita sonriente.

Ahora también tuvimos problemas es por eso que llegamos más tarde, pero gracias a dios todo bien…-menciono el rubio claro que pues con el era distinta la razón.

Ellos son tus hijos…?...

Si mira ella es nuestra hija Keira…-la chiquilla de cabellos castaños saludo a Serena.

Hola soy Keira.-saludo la chica de 13 años.

Que gusto, Serena…eres tan alta…-claro Lita y Andrew eran una pareja de grandotes comparados con el 1.60 de la rubia.

Lo sé…-contesto Keira un tanto avergonzada, pero su abuela le decía que ella se convertiría en una súper modelo…claro si sus padres antes le daban la oportunidad de serlo

Los torbellinos aquellos son Alexander, Liam y Jr…-comento Lita mientras señalaba a lo lejos a sus hijos ajenos a todas presentaciones aventándose a la alberca ahora si aprovechando su estancia.

Y esta hermosa niña es la pequeña Vivian…-menciono Andrew orgulloso de su bebe de cabellos rubios como él.

Tienen una preciosa familia…-dijo la rubia mientras Darién la miraba embelesado, su esposa era una mujer fantástica y en verdad la amaba.

Gracias Serena…-contesto Lita, el pelinegro retiro la silla para que ella tomara asiento…la castaña se sorprendió un poco de la juventud de la esposa de Darién, se preguntaba cómo es que ellos llevándose tantos años habían encajado tan bien.

Es la primera vez que nos visitan niños a la casa, claro desde que los hijos de mi nana aprovechaban el verano en la alberca…-comento Darién.

Pero ya vendrán los suyos amigo…unos diez…-dijo Andrew logrando que Serena se sonrojara de manera intensa.

Vamos tienes que ser menos imprudente Andrew…-Lita como siempre regañándolo.

Ahora entiendo cómo es que mi madre te adoraba, eran muy parecidos…-dijo Darién sonriente…-Aunque a ti te faltan 5 para llegar a la meta.

Si por mi fuera otros 6 pero Lita ya no quiso…-comento Andrew haciendo que Keira le mirara con recriminación…-Es una broma mi amor porque no te metes a la alberca tu también.

Keira negó con la cabeza…-Vamos hija aquí te aburrirás con tanto viejo…-comento Lita sonriente.

Bueno…-sin más se levanto mirando el lugar…-Puedo dar una vuelta.

Si…adelante…-contesto Darién…-Próximamente te llamaran suegro hermano.

No es gracioso lo que dices…pero bueno…dinos entonces 10…-el pelinegro negó mientras Lita miraba su esposo con cara de pocos amigos.

No le hagas caso Serena, mi esposo en ocasiones es muy imprudente y mas considerando que está en una situación incómoda el día de hoy.

Eso mi amada esposa es cruda…-Andrew solo negó con la cabeza.

La verdad es que pensé que no me sucedería nada, pero con los años que me cargo me doy cuenta de que ahora corro el peligro de morir en un episodio como este…-los tres rieron del rubio.

Y ustedes deseaban una familia grande…?...-Lita suspiro hondo mientras Andrew solo ladeaba la cabeza.

Pues lo cierto es que mi esposo es hijo único y yo solo tengo una hermana mayor…así que cuando nos casamos no pensábamos en nada…-dijo con verdad lita…

Nosotros éramos jóvenes e inexpertos, pensábamos que el matrimonio era algo por completo distinto y no planeamos mucho…pero cuando hablamos decidimos que fueran los que dios quisieran.

No tanto así Serena, solo que cuando nació Keira nos sentimos realizados y decidimos que solo sería una hija…pero con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que necesitaba un hermano o hermana y llego Alexander, después Liam y al último Junior…

Serena estaba un tanto contrariada…-Sé que suena absurdo, pero una vez que nació Alexander yo quede tan fértil que bueno…nuestro pilón fue Vivian…

Claro nosotros pasamos un fin de semana en Paris y regresamos con una parisina…-dijo Andrew levantando en brazos a la bebe regordeta.

Qué bueno que se fue Keira de aquí…-comento Darién mientras las chicas reían.

Señora Serena le quería preguntar si desean que ordenemos pizza para los niños…-La rubia miro a Tere con cara de sorpresa se suponía que ella también era una invitada mas.

Lita consideras apropiado que ordenemos pizza…-la castaña asintió.

Sería perfecto mis hijos adoran la pizza y además se la comen sin rechistar…-comento complacida…-Si es hawaiana mejor.

Darién miro a Serena nerviosa y miro a Teresa…-Creo que Pizzas estaría bien para todos por favor Tere, solo la comida de mis padres hay que servirla como el menú lo indica.

Sí señor, Luna ya dejo las indicaciones…-el pelinegro asintió.

Gracias Tere…-dijo Serena mientras la mujer desaparecía por la puerta del servicio.

Te sirvo un vaso de limonada mi amor…-la rubia le sonrió.

Y como es que ustedes se conocieron…?...-pregunto Lita quien adoraba todas esas historias románticas.

Pues fue algo inusual…-confeso Darién haciendo que la rubia le miraba con atención…-Ella trabajaba en la librería de aquí de Sharon y la conocí en la calle por accidente, la rescate de un intento de asalto diciendo que era mi novia…la bese y mira me enamore como loco de ella.

Serena estaba sorprendida de cómo ahora el contaba su historia de amor como había sido en verdad…le extraño pues a sus padres no les dijo nada de ello.

Es tan romántico…-dijo Lita sonriente.

Pero aquí en Sharon asaltantes…?...más bien el que la quiso asaltar fuiste tu hermano…-menciono Andrew divertido.

No es verdad…yo estaba muy asustada y cuando el irrumpió, cambio mi vida…-Lita les miro con ternura…

Todo por ti cariño…-dijo Darién besándola en los labios.

Vez Darién si es romántico y no le da vergüenza demostrar su amor por su esposa.

Mi cielo, cada que me pongo romántico mira lo que pasa…-dijo el rubio mientras levantaba a Vivian logrando que los demás rieran y Lita se sonrojara.

Y ustedes han pensando en cuántos hijos desean tener…?...-La rubia suspiro hondo y Darién la miro con atención.

Confieso que no hemos hablado al respecto…-dijo Darién salvando la situación.

Pero somos hijos únicos, bueno al menos Darién creció sin hermanos y yo también…no creo que pueda tener 5 hijos pero al menos me gustarían dos.

A mí también me gustarían dos…-dijo sonriente el pelinegro mirando con ilusión a la rubia.

La parejita es más que suficiente, es bonito tener a mis hijos pero en ocasiones termino agotadísima y pues con el trabajo de Andrew que viaja mucho es pesado…

Pero mi esposa es una gran madre, le llamamos la sargento nos trae a todos cortitos…además aun se casaron ayer y no creo que sea tiempo de pensar en hijos, deben de adaptarse a vivir.

Serena asintió sonriente mientras miraba a los niños en la alberca…se preguntaba si dios le daría el don de ser madre…

* * *

Nona estaba mirando el televisor en la sala…-Te pasa algo abuela…?...-pregunto Rei.

Pensé que Serena vendría temprano…-dijo con pesar la mujer cabellos canos.

Abuela, ella tiene otras cosas que hacer…como estar con su esposo.- dijo la pelinegra mirando a Nona.

Lo sé hija, es solo que tenia sin verla dos semanas y ahora saber que no vivirá mas conmigo me cuesta mucho asimilarlo…-y era lo que se veía venir.

Bueno pero hasta ayudamos para que ella se casara y enviamos la ropa…-

Claro que si hija…es solo que me siento como abandonada…-

Hay abuela, aquí estoy yo a tu lado…-dijo reí sonriente mientras la abrazaba.

Si hija, tu sabes que ahora nos tenemos nosotras pero al rato que te cases también te iras…-contesto con honestidad nona.

Pues en ese caso creo que Serena y yo nos pelearemos por recibirla en nuestra casa…ya verá que si será así…

Entonces si piensas casarte con Neprhite…?...-Rei suspiro hondo mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

La verdad es que dudo que nosotros nos casemos, el es tan raro en muchas ocasiones y justo ahora que se caso Serena se siente como si no me mereciera…-confesión que sorprendió a Nona.

Pero que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra hija…no entiendo…?...-Rei se rasco la cabeza.

Es que el dice que no podría ofrecerme lo que Darién a Serena y pues me moleste porque obviamente la comparación no es sana, además yo tampoco soy como Serena.

Hija espérame…tu eres una chica hermosa también, inteligente, vales mucho y eres exactamente igual que Serena y que yo…claro en otros tiempos…

Yo lo sé abuela, pero Nep se siente incapaz de darme lo que merezco y eso me aburre mucho…tal vez en su pasado tuvo dinero pero el presente es este y tiene que asimilar su vida, además cuenta con una profesión.

Tal vez tiene miedo y lo justifica con lo que te dijo…-comento Nona acertando en el punto.

Es lo mismo que yo creo…vaya nona nosotros ni siquiera hemos estado…como decirlo.

No han tenido intimidad…-Rei negó con pesar.

Siento que no le gusto o tal vez que soy poca cosa…no lo sé…-

Claro que no, tu eres hermosa y él un tarado…tal vez un poco de escarmiento es lo que ocupa ese hombre…

En que estas pensando…?...-dijo Rei mirando a nona muy concentrada.

* * *

Diamante caminaba por la fría ciudad de Boston…la soledad le quedaba bastante bien…-Hola...-dijo una chica de ojos verdes sonriente y bella.

Esmeralda…que coincidencia verdad…-contesto él.

La verdad es que si…viaje de negocios…-el peliplata negó.

Te invito un café…-la chica se sorprendió pues generalmente ella siempre la que le insistía en salir a comer.

Vamos pues…el Starbucks esta aquí a la vuelta…-dijo Esmeralda.

Caminaron a prisa y entraron al lugar, el viento afuera era helado…ordenaron y tomaron asiento…-Haz venido con Darién.

No…pero sé que tú no estás enterada de una noticia que nos tomo a todos por sorpresa…-dijo amargamente Diamante logrando que ella le prestara atención.

No sé qué a que te refieras Diamante…-contesto Esmeralda.

Pues nada malo, es solo que como cada año se festeja su cumpleaños…

Ni me digas, nunca recibo una invitación y tantos años trabajando con el…-dijo en tono de reclamo la peliverde.

No lo tomes a personal, es la señora Sharon quien organiza cada reunión y siempre suelen ser personas muy cercanas a ellos…-

Lo sé…-contesto Esmeralda con cara de enfado…-Pero que tuvo de especial esta fiesta…-dijo la peliverde.

Pues nada más ni nada menos…-el chico se acerco a la mesa con las bebidas calientes…-gracias…-dijo Diamante.

Vamos cuéntame…-

Tu jefe se presento con una prometida en la fiesta y se caso con ella…-Esmeralda se quedo callada por completo mirándolo en total sorpresa…

No puede ser, tú me estas bromeando no es así…?...-pregunto ella contrariada y es que para broma era algo cruel.

No te miento él se caso…-contesto Diamante tomando su café y bebiendo un poco de él.

Pero y como es la chica…quien es…de que familia…-el peli plata solo negó con la cabeza.

Es una mujer muy hermoso físicamente, no dudo que podría ser su padre incluso…pero no proviene de una familia de dinero ni de clase…-contesto Diamante con un poco rencor Esmeralda lo noto.

Tú la conoces de antes verdad…-el peli plata suspiro hondo, había cosas que su jefe no debía de decir.

No para nada…es solo que…

A mí no me engañas Diamante, incluso parece que te gusta la esposa de tu jefe…-el peli plata trato de calmarse.

Cuando la conozcas me darás la razón, solo es una mujer atractiva es todo…-dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

Pues sabes algo…a mi me da mucho gusto de que el este casado, llegue a pensar por muchos años que era un gay de closet…-Diamante rio y es que era inevitable…-No te rías malvado…

Es inevitable y más cuando le mirabas salir con tantas chicas…-

Diamante no seas inocente, hay muchas mujeres que sirven para tapar la imagen varonil de un hombre…-y era cierto, damas de compañía…

Lo sé Esmeralda, pero mi ex jefe nunca fue gay…ahora si me has hecho reír mucho…-

Como que ex jefe…?...-Esmeralda escuchaba bastante bien y Diamante se dio cuenta que la había regado una vez más.

Mmm…bueno pues es que tengo una buena propuesta laboral en Londres y creo que aceptare, solo te pido discreción porque aun no le digo nada al señor Shields…-confeso apenado el peliplata.

Qué pena que te marches tan lejos Diamante…-contesto con pesar la peliverde.

No pongas esa cara de tristeza, deséame buena suerte...-esmeralda respiro hondo…

Tú sabes que siempre me haz gustado…y…

Lo siento Esmeralda, siempre he sido claro contigo y nunca desee hacerte daño…te aprecio como una gran amiga por eso no quiero que te confundas…-dijo de manera honesta el peliplata.

Lo sé…siempre lo supe Diamante, al menos se que somos honestos y pues yo seguiré con mi vida aquí en Boston y tú con la tuya en Londres…-el peliplata asintió sonriente.

Gracias por tu amistad…-contesto el sonriente mientras Esmeralda suspiraba hondo hay ocasiones en la que tienes que aprender a saber perder.

* * *

La pizza llego, comieron amenamente y un par de horas más los chicos estaban quedándose dormidos en las sillas el reloj apuntaba las 7 de la tarde y el frio comenzaba a llegar a la mansión.

Creo que es hora de irnos a descansar…-dijo Lita mirando a los chicos.

Ha sido un gran día, pero los niños después de tanto se agotan al final del día…-comento el rubio.

Y siempre se duermen a esta hora…-Lita negó con la cabeza a la pregunta de Serena.

Regularmente entre 8:30 y 9 de la noche pero creo que ahora ha sido la excepción, así que mañana estarán dando guerra desde muy temprano…-asimilo la castaña.

Alexander abrió los ojos ante el sacudidon que Andrew le había dado…-vamos campeón hay que subir a la habitación.

Papa…tomaremos leche…?...-pregunto Liam con su carita de sueño.

Si hijo, pero ya que nos bañemos y acostemos…-respondio Lita mientras trataba de que sus hijos no rompieran sus rutinas.

Yo no quiero, ya me bañe todo el día…-dijo con molestia junior mientras Andrew lo levantaba en brazos por ser el más pequeño de los tres.

Digan gracias y buenas noches…-como siempre Lita educando a sus pequeños para ser unos chicos de buenos modales.

Gracias señor Darién…-dijo Alexander estrechando la mano del pelinegro ante el encanto del mismo.

De nada…-contesto él sonriente estaba claro que habia quedado encantado de esos niños, algo que Serena noto de inmediato.

Gracias señor, gracias señora…-dijo Liam con cara de sueño caminando de la mano de su padre.

De nada, que descansen.-contesto la rubia sonriente, a pesar de ser algo traviesos eran chicos educados.

Hermano pues se acabaron las pilas de mis hijos y es hora de descansar…-comento Andrew con su hijo en los brazos.

Si no te preocupes, le ordenare a teresa que les lleve la cena a la habitación de ustedes.-dijo el pelinegro.

Gracias Darién…-contesto Lita…-Serena nos vemos mañana, ya que tengas si dios quiere a tus hijos me entenderás.

Lo se…que descansen…-Keira se despidió con un simple adiós de mano…entraron a la mansión donde Jasón los guio a las habitaciones que ocuparían…había sido un día algo lleno de mucha energía.

Darién miro a su esposa y la abrazo fuertemente…-Vamos con tu abuela mi amor…

Estas seguro…?...

Claro que si estoy seguro…mis padres al parecer decidieron no bajar…-dijo el pelinegro.

Creo que han sido muchas emociones estos días para ellos…-dijo Serena.

Así es…vamos a cambiarnos de ropa y nos marchamos te parece mi cielo…-contesto Darién sonriente mientras ella asentía.

Minutos después salían rumbo a casa de nona y todo en la mansión había quedado en completo silencio, la noche después de un día agitado caía gratamente para los niños.

* * *

Hija…-dijo nona sonriente en la entraba abrazando a su nieta Serena.

Nona, pensaste que no vendría verdad…?...-dijo la rubia abrazando a su abuela.

Lo pensé, pero también sabía que estarían bien cansados…yo dormí parte del día…-confeso la mujer de cabellos canos.

Tuvimos una visita en casa y pues atenderla, la verdad es que lo pasamos bien…-dijo Darién mientras saludaba la abuela de su esposa.

Pasen hijos…-dijo nona sonriente mientras entraban a la casa, para Serena era difícil pues ella se había ido hacia un par de semanas y literalmente se tuvo que despedir de ese lugar con premura…tres meses bastaron para convertirse en esposa de Darién.

Preparare algo de te…-menciono alegre nona y es que ella deseaba tener a su nieta a quien tanto cuido en su casa un ratito más.

Toma abuela compre un panque del que te gusta…-dijo la rubia mientras su abuela sonreía.

Es nuestro preferido Darién…-menciono sonriente nona.

Yo te ayudo abuela…-el pelinegro tomo asiento en la pequeña sala él sabía que su esposa necesitaba un poco de espacio con Serena.

Vamos ve con ella…-contesto Darién mientras la rubia seguía a su abuela a la pequeña cocina.

Dios santo mi pequeña nieta ahora es toda una dama de sociedad…me siento tan feliz mi amor…-dijo Nona colocando el pan en la mesa.

Abuela me harás llorar…te extrañe mucho y esto ha sido todo tan rápido que…-Nona la tomo de las manos para darle la confianza que ella necesitaba.

Pero tu amas a Darién como el a ti…-Serena asintió con la cabeza.- además creo que era mejor que se casaran antes de irse a vivir juntos.

Tú lo crees así abuela…?...-

Sí, yo creo que si mi amor…pero te diré que él debe de saber la verdad y tal vez es momento de hacerlo, entre más rápido mejor…-confeso Nona con nervios.

Nona yo no sé…-contesto la rubia angustiada, apenas hacia una noche atrás se habían casado y esa verdad tal vez pesaría mucho.

No te preocupes, yo le dije algo a Darién sobre el pasado de nosotras…el me pregunto si eso te afectaba a ti y lo negué…-menciono nona.

Pero no es tan rápido todo esto…-nona negó mientras colocaba la tetera en la estufa…

* * *

Rei estaba mirando el televisor con Nep en la sala de su casa y se preguntaba que si lo que nona le habría dicho funcionaria…

Que te pasa, estas como demasiado pensativa…-soltó el castaño, claro que no era tonto y notaba los estados de ánimo de su ahora novia.

Nada, es solo que estaba pensando en Serena…-dijo la pelinegra sabía que Rubeus se ponía un poco alterado con la mención de esa pareja de ricos.

No quisiera hablar del tema…-

No lo estoy haciendo contigo, estaba solo pensado y tú me preguntaste…-menciono Rei con enojo.

Está bien.- dijo sin más el castaño zanjando de inmediato el tema.

Siento un poco de calor…me quitare el suéter…-dijo Rei sonriendo por dentro a lo que Nep solo asentía sin prestarle nada de atención.

La pelinegra se quitó el pesado suéter y quedo solo con una blusa de tirantes bastante ligera, el frio de la casa de Nep y el hecho de que no llevara sostén pues logro que sus pezones se pusieran duros…

Nep se percató por supuesto del echo y trago saliva, Rei era una mujer joven, hermosa y con curvas…trago en seco sin poder siquiera decir nada…

Donde lo pongo…?...-pregunto ella helada claro, pero esas reacciones era lo que deseaba obtener de Nephrite.

Este…yo…ahí…-dijo el con dificultad mirando como ella caminaba hacia el perchero y al no atinarle, el suéter cayó al suelo mientras ella se encargaba de recogerlo pero con esa falda…

Sintió que una erección potente se apretaba de manera dolorosa entre su pantalón y su bóxer…dios ella le había mostrado un poco más…Era imposible mantenerse como un santo, la deseaba y a pesar de tratar de ir despacio con esa chica era imposible…

Rei sintio de pronto el calor abrumador detrás de su espalda…era Nep…cerró los ojos y gimió ante el suave contacto de unas grandes manos sobre sus pechos cubiertos por tela suave de licra…él estaba besando su cuello y ella solo sentía que todo era perfecto.

* * *

Serena se sentó al lado de Darién y el sonrió…-Te pasa algo mi amor…?...-pregunto el pelinegro al verla tensa.

No…pero…-

Listo, creo que él te ha quedado en verdad delicioso…-sin más nona interrumpió a su nieta sirviendo las tazas de la bebida caliente.

El pelinegro tomo la taza y llevo un poco a su garganta, el sabor era bueno y claro que se agradecía con un frio tan intenso como el de Boston.

Darién, no sé si recuerda que le dije antes de que se casara con Serena que nosotras no éramos Baker…-el asintió tomando la mano de su esposa que estaba helada.

Lo se…yo amo a Serena y nada quitara la tranquilidad que tengo con mi esposa…-dijo Darién siendo ahora si el hombre maduro, lo más importante para él era ella.

No sé cómo empezar todo esto…lo único que puede decir es que Serena tampoco sabe la verdad de muchas cosas y esto puede ser más duro para ti hija que para Darién…-menciono nona bebiendo de su te…

* * *

Hola chicas, pues resulta que he regresado claro que si…parece ser que nona al fin contara la verdad sobre el origen de su nieta y como todo se fue complicado…si bien sabemos ella no sabe mucho de todo lo que sucedió…así que tal vez ese rencorcillo que siente por Mina se desvanezca un poco ahora…

Mientras que en la casa casi de enfrente parece ser que nuestra Rei al fin ha logrado despertar el lado cachondillo de Nephrite, ahora resulta que el hombre no era del todo indiferente ya veremos cómo le va en el siguiente capítulo, mientras que Diamante cerrando círculos y Andrew mostrando la felicidad de tener una familia a su amigo…

Gracias por seguir la historia, yo un tanto preocupada por este nuevo presidente de usa…claro que me pregunto qué culpa tenemos los que nos quedamos aquí en México por los que se fueron, cada uno luchando por vivir mejor donde nos acomodó…en fin…adelante no nos queda más…y bueno después del choro mareador les contesto sus reviews:

Yssareyes48.- pues creo que se lo pasaron de maravilla con la visita y parece que Darién se quedó pensando en cómo sería si el tuviera hijos ahora si se lo está preguntando, hasta parece otro nuevo hombre y claro que Serena ahí también haciendo ojitos…como vez…? Al parecer está muy felices…un saludo linda.

Anmoncer1708.- Si parece que el hijo de las tinieblas apareció el terco…espero que se mantenga alejado por ahora ya que los rubios bueno están felices lo que sigue; es más tanto así que no les importa nada más que estar juntos…me encanta este Darién enamorado que demuestra sus sentimientos sin importar nada más…por su parte Diamante pues así como dices nunca fue suyo y eso si anhelar es algo doloroso…que pena…saludos para ti también…

Stormaw…-las verdades tienen que ir saliendo poco a poco, no te me estreses…sí creo que ellos ocupan su espacio pero con semejante mansión ahora sí que pueden darle rienda suelta a su pasión y bajar sonrientes para recibir uno que otro invitado, claro solo este fin de semana porque tienen que regresar a Boston para que el guapo Darién trabaje…saludos para ti linda.

Yusmariz.- creo que ni yo sé qué onda con todo esto…Jajaja…de pronto me sentí intrigada como tu pero ya veré como acomodar por el momento voy paso a paso resolviendo puntos claves…Diamante aceptando su nueva vida y sin duda a volar chicatanas como dice mi esposo…saludos hermosa.

Guest.- Ya se parecen un tanto metiches, pero Luna aúnE tiene fuerza para eso y más en cintura los pondrá a los chichos…hay varios personajes por agregar otros que ya se fueron y bueno…poco a poco no te me desesperes…saludos.

Erika Tsukino.- Creo que Diamante al fin entenderá cuál es su lugar en esa relación y seguirá adelante sin mirar atrás es lo mejor, los suegros alivianados al menos aquí existen y pues mucho tiene que ver con la edad que tienen…Darién amando a su esposa y Serena bueno…todas nos dejaríamos querer como ella. Verdad…?...un abrazo linda.

Scarlet…-Que linda con tu comentario y claro que deseo seguir con otra historia porque tengo varias en mente que también ya quieren salir de mi cabeza…Siento que el amor que estos dos se tienen ha venido a que todo sea rápido pero porque el factor tiempo también es bastante importante para Darién…Pero no solo para él sus padres ansiaban verlo realizado como hombre y claro que esto que paso con mencionar a una ex pues fue un momento incomodo, aunque Serena se quedó callada claro que ella se preguntó quién era esa mujer…ya veremos que investiga…Y así como estas tu yo igual, tratando de encajar a todos…ya veremos cómo se resuelve espero que sea para bien…Diamante pues se sintió herido pero lo que su padre le dijo ha servido el volara a realizarse como persona por sus medios y saldrá de esta…pues te mando un mega abrazo desde México con todo y lo que este por pasar con esto del nuevo presidente de los Unites…si no pues nos iremos del país a otro…Jajaja…cariños linda.

Liamoon Tsukino.- Que linda, pues todo fue bien recibido pero el tiempo poco a poco sacara las verdades que estaban pendientes y claro que ahorita están al tope de la pasión, esperemos que en un mes sigan igual o al menos se adapten de manera rápida como lo han hecho…admiro el coraje de amar que tiene Darién por Serena y eso me convence de que el dará lo mejor para hacerla feliz…besos y abrazos para ti también linda…saluditos.

Nadiaelisa.- Muchas gracias por lo que me comentas y espero que las que están por venir también te agraden…gracias por tu comentario y un abrazo para ti…


	35. VERDADES A LA LUZ

**CAPITULO 35**

 **VERDADES A LA LUZ**

Mi vida siempre fue un poco tormentosa a decir verdad, yo no era una chica tan bonita o atractiva como otras era huérfana y había crecido bajo la estricta mano de mi abuelo…-Nona suspiro hondo…

Recuerdo que ya tenía cerca de 16 años y no me había casado, era un poco regordeta por lo que yo sabía no me aceptaría ningún chico.

Nona no digas eso…-

Es la verdad hija, tu eres tan bella que dudaría que llevarías mi genética…la cuestión de todo esto fue que tu bisabuelo logro un matrimonio de conveniencia…

Eso en verdad existía…?...-pregunto Serena angustiada por su abuela, sin duda debió de ser terrible.

En cierta parte, pero cuando conocí a tu abuelo quede enamorada él era muchos años mayor que yo y era viudo. Lo que deseaba era que tuviéramos de inmediato un hijo…me case con él y fui feliz a mi modo…-Nona respiro hondo…

Lo ame como a nadie en el mundo y tuvimos un hijo al que llamamos Frederick como su padre…él era todo lo que yo no fui, atractivo, agradable, inteligente…pero todo tiene un precio y pues tu abuelo se marchó a Rusia para buscar una nueva vida y pues jamás lo volvimos a ver.

Fue lo mismo que hizo mi padre…-dijo Serena con el corazón estrujado en el pecho.

Si…Pero a pesar de que era mi hijo y lo he culpado por muchas de nuestras desgracias lo comprendo…El amor que tuvo de Mina siendo ella tan joven fue en verdad único, se amaban y por esa razón tu fuiste concebida…eres el resultado de un amor sincero Serenity…-dijo nona sonriente y es que ella era ahora todo lo bueno que tenia de ese par.

Sin duda, mi esposa es producto de un amor grande…-comento el pelinegro besándola tiernamente en la mejilla.

Sé que lo que diré tú no sabes Serena y te pido que tomes las cosas de manera madura…Cuando tu padre se marchó para buscar un porvenir nuestra situación en verdad paso de ser pobre a ser miserable…-

El pelinegro apretó el hombro de Serena logrando que se calmara un poco y es que pronto escuchar tu vida en boca de alguien que estuvo ahí con

Yo aprendí a sembrar algunos tubérculos y la verdad es que gracias a eso sobrevivimos comiendo papas…recuerdo que Serena estaba muy delgadita, se nos desvanecía en ocasiones por la falta de nutrición…-Nona hizo una pausa para limpiarse algunas lágrimas y es que eso fue doloroso para ellas.

Darién sintió que el estómago se le contraía por lo que nona decía…pensar que el jamás paso penurias en su vida y Serena…era agobiante.

Yo tenía una vieja máquina de coser y mina junto conmigo trabajábamos reparando ropa, pero la verdad es que no salía para nada mas…así que ella se acercó a su tía Tatyana con la que creció.

No creció con sus padres…?...-pregunto Darién logrando que Serena se estresara un poquito más.

No…ella era huérfana su madre enfermo y murió siendo Mina pequeña, su padre era un militar americano pero perdió la vida en servicio…así que ella creció con su tía y ella…-esto era en verdad difícil para nona…-para vivir mejor se prostituía…

Serena se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, ella recordaba vagamente a una mujer estilizada que siempre olía bien y no podría enfocar su rostro…

Nosotras moríamos en vida, Serena estaba al límite de su cuerpo no crecía, su cabello caía y lucia tan mal que sabíamos que si moríamos ella sería la primera.

Darién de manera instintiva abrazo a Serena quien se refugió en su cálido pecho aspirando su aroma tan particular logrando calmarla.

Mina tomo la decisión más difícil que termino por salvarnos y ella hizo lo que su tía…-Serena se llevó las manos a la cara ahora mismo se estaba enterando que su madre había sido una prostituta.

Mi madre…ella…era…-

Fue lo que fue por necesidad Serena…su belleza la hizo destacar de muchas y tuvo la suerte dentro de lo malo que era todo esto de solo poder estar con personas de dinero…-Nona miro su taza fijamente.

Darién se sentía mal por su esposa, pero también entendía que esa mujer hizo lo único que tenía a la mano para sobrevivir y no la culpaba.

Yo odiaba lo que hacía, pero ella me hizo recapacitar y a pesar de no ser más su familia, pues ella me confió a su más preciado tesoro…a ti…-Serena miraba a su abuela con temor…

Desgraciadamente todo tiene un costo, Mina se enamoró de un hombre muy atractivo y de gran corazón que la frecuentaba…Zafiro…

Serena recordaba vagamente a ese hombre con unos ojos azules penetrantes y una gran estatura…recordaba incluso que lo llamaba papa…

Nona tomo un sorbo de su taza…-Pero Mina al tratar con tipos de altos rangos se volvió la favorita de un hombre que se obsesiono con ella Rubeus Black…el hombre que te ataco hija…

Darién de pronto se tensó con lo que nona había dicho, eso en verdad era delicado…de no haber llegado Serena tal vez no sabrían donde hubiese terminado…-Pero eso que usted dice es demasiado peligroso.

Lo se…Zafiro era un hombre que trabajaba con la mafia y logro hacer algunos acuerdos a cambio de entregar a varios de su asociación…fingieron morirse y nosotras dos nos marchamos a Alemania.

Huimos entonces abuela…-nona asintió…-ella pensaba en unas vacaciones o algo así, la verdad es que esos eran los recuerdos más gratos de su niñez al lado de sus padres.

Así es…huimos de Polonia, fuimos a Alemania y luego a Irlanda, creí por un momento que viviríamos ahí pero Zafiro hizo todo para protegernos…así que llegamos aquí a Norteamérica…

Ya no sería Galenchka Ivanova y tú tampoco serias Serenity Lavra Ivanova Adams…ahora seriamos Marie y Serena Baker…-Darién suspiro hondo, todo esto era algo complicado…saber que su esposa había sido el motivo de muchos sacrificios e incluso fingir su muerte era de admiración.

Mi madre es por eso que se marchó…-Nona asintió, la verdad estaba dicha ya y no tenía más secretos para Darién y menos para su nieta.

Si…compraron esta casa y ella tuvo que marcharse para asegurarse de tu libertad…le dolió mucho irse y no fue por su voluntad, pero Rubeus era una persona mala…se obsesiono con ella…

Y nada de lo que hicieron funciono del todo, porque ese hombre está aquí en Boston buscando a Serena…esto es un tema delicado y me siento afortunado de que gracias a ese tipo ahora este a mi lado Serena…pero temo por ella.

Yo sé que tú la protegerás y estoy feliz de que sea tu esposa, creo que ella estará bien lejos de aquí…aunque lamento que tu madre no este ahora mismo a tu lado…-dijo nona.

Yo juzgue duramente a mi madre por muchos años y sentí que ella había preferido a Zafiro antes que a mi…-nona negó…-

Sin Zafiro tal vez nunca ella hubiera salido del infierno en el que vivía y me aterraría pensar que tu siguieras sus pasos…-Serena se sintió mal, ella ser una prostituta…no…-por eso huimos y es toda la verdad de nuestro pasado Darién, yo te pido perdón…

No es necesario lo que dice, creo que entiendo a la madre de Serena de solo pensar en cómo ella vivía me aterra y creo que hubiese hecho lo mismo en su lugar…ahora lo que más me importa es su seguridad.

Lo sé, yo me sentí aliviada cuando tu comenzaste a salir con ella y después de que se marcharon a Italia supe que no la dejarías ir…Serena es una chica pura y sé que tú eres el primer y único hombre en su vida…

Darién asintió, pues el había tomado su virginidad y su corazón puro…es por eso que cualquier verdad que saliera como esa no era nada para el…-Me siento hasta agradecido con tu madre Serena, sin todo esto yo jamás te hubiese conocido.

La rubia le sonrió mientras ella buscaba su calor…-Ahora tu sabes lo que pasa y prométeme que la protegerás…

Lo juro con mi vida…yo desde que la conoció me enamore y Artemis fue quien la vigilaba de cerca, no sé como pero ella siempre estuvo segura…ahora tomare esto en mis manos…-dijo el dándole a Nona la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Darién yo no sé qué decirte.-confeso temerosa la rubia.

No tienes culpa de nada y yo te amo aún más, el que estés aquí es producto del amor que tu madre tuvo para que fueras libre.

De nada sirvió, ese hombre ronda mi vida aun sin deberla yo…-dijo con pesar la rubia.

Ya verás que nada malo sucederá y tal vez después las cosas cambien para mejor…-dijo de manera honesta Darién pensando en tal vez buscar a la madre de Serena…-Gracias señora Marie por decirme la verdad.

Gracias a ti por escucharme y tener un gran corazón para asimilar esto sin que el amor que sientes por Serena se vea opacado…-confeso Gala.

Abuela…gracias por todo…-dijo la rubia conmovida mientras se levantaba y la abrazaba…como desearía poder ver a su madre para abrazarla también.

* * *

Rei sintió las cálidas manos de Nep bajar por su cintura mientras el frotaba de forma ávida contra su trasero la erección potente que deseaba salir del pantalón…

La giro frente a él y la beso como nunca levantándola con la fuerzas de sus manos quedando ella por completo complacida era en verdad un hombre apasionado que la estaba sorprendiendo por el potente aroma que despedía.

Rei abrió las piernas y las enrosco en su cintura dejándose llevar, mientras una mano la sostenía del trasero otra se colaba debajo de su falda para acariciar con lentitud por encima de la diminuta tanga color rojo…rojo como la pasión que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro…

Esa pasión que no había sentido hacia tantos y tantos años atrás, quedando en el olvido y al mismo tiempo regresándole la juventud que tanto necesitaba.

Rei gimió ante el suave contacto que la mano de Nep le producía cuando rozaba su clítoris por encimad del diminuto triangulo de tela que le impedía entrar en ella…

Camino hacia la mesa del comedor y la deposito en el…la pelinegra lo miro a los ojos sin poder hilar palabra mientras el simplemente la abría aún más de piernas y literalmente le rasgaba la prenda íntima quedando completamente expuesta ante una mirada de regocijo del castaño.

Rei gimió de placer al sentir esa adrenalina, se sabía una mujer hermosa y deseaba por su hombre…claro porque para ella Nephrite era suyo aun a pesar de no estar conectados desde antes pero ahora estaban por consumarlo.

Miro a Nep seguro y sintió como de pronto se agachaba y sin más sin pensarlo hundió su rostro entre sus tersos muslos haciendo que ella gimiera del placer que esto le estaba provocando.

Sentir su aroma y probar su sabor era algo que desde el primer día deseo Nephrite él sabía que esa mujer seria su némesis a pesar de tantos años que les separaban.

Hundió su lengua en su suave y tierna carne logrando que ella le colocara su mano en la cabeza haciendo que él se hundiera aún más mientras gemía de manera armónica…su casa siempre sola ahora era acompañada de suaves gemidos de placer…placer que él estaba provocando a su novia hermosa…su Rei…su pequeña y magnifica Rei.

Pronto la pelinegra sintió que estaba por tocar las estrellas y se apretó fuertemente mirando a Nep entre sus piernas…sintió como una mano se apoderaba fuertemente de su pecho desnudándolo también y pronto cerro los ojos para gemir más y más fuerte…al fin llegando a la cima…a la cima del placer….

Probó con más y más ferocidad todo lo que ella emanaba de manera descontrolada…con frenesí siguió probándola mientras su manos la abrían un poco más para seguir hundiéndose dentro de esa chiquilla pervertida a la que tanto amaba.

Rei sintió que desfallecería del placer con tanto y tanto saliendo de su interior…pronto miro a Nep de pie sacándose la camisa y abriendo su zipper…una potente erección le hizo tragar en seco…ardía por dentro, le temblaban las piernas y lo amaba…

Él se acercó la miro y abrió más sus piernas no había duda…ese era un principio que no deseaba tuviera final…Rei sintió su calor contra su cuerpo mientras se hundía lentamente logrando que ella gimiera ante el tamaño de ese pene…era mucho más grande que Nick en todos los sentidos.

Sus manos se posaron sobre sus pechos desnudándoles ante sus caricias y logrando que sus caderas se movieran al vaivén…poco a poco esa soltura llego ante el recibimiento de ella, la mesa era testigo de cómo dos cuerpos deseosos se compenetraban y el ritmo comenzó a ser mucho más rápido mientras los gemidos de Rei eran descarados y claro que eso lo encendía aún más…sus manos pronto tomaron su trasero hundiéndose más y más y más…hasta que no lo soporto yéndose con ella de la mano al paraíso.

* * *

Gracia abuela, nosotros nos vamos…-dijo Serena levantando las tazas.

Si creo que es hora de irse a descansar…-contesto Nona sonriente.

Pues no me queda más que agradecer la confianza por esta verdad que creo sirvió a Serena para liberarse ella también de todo lo que le mantenía con rencor en su corazón…-dijo Darién mirando a Serena regresar de la cocina.

Lo sé, hasta me siento más tranquila…-contesto nona…-se van con mucho cuidado y espero verles pronto.

Si abuela, mañana vendré a despedirme porque nos vamos para ir a Boston…por cierto donde esta Rei…?...-

Ella salió con Neprhite…-

Bueno pues la saludas de mi parte…gracias…-sin más se abrazaron fuertemente y se dieron un beso…

Que descansen…-Darién también le dio un abrazo a la nona haciendo que ella se sintiera mejor, salieron de ahí más tranquilos y minutos después iban de regreso a la mansión.

Nona cerró la puerta y se sintió al fin en paz…sonrió su misión estaba por completo hecha, confiaba en Darién sabía que Serena sería feliz a su lado…

* * *

Rei salió de la ducha solo envuelta en una suave toalla y él estaba dormido…se acercó lentamente a su rostro notando los ángulos que le enmarcaban perfectamente…unas cejas pobladas, unas pestañas abundantes y un cabello revuelto…noto como algunas canas se perdían entre el castaño pelo.

Lo amaba y estaba segura de que el seria su único gran amor…se quitó la toalla y se recostó a su lado…sintió como él se movía inquieto para después abrazarla fuertemente…dijo unas palabras poco entendibles…solo sonrió…era Rei…Rei…apago la luz y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

* * *

Nona miro el reloj y cerró la puerta, Rei lo había conseguido…sonrió y apago las luces era momento de dormir.

* * *

Serena había ido callada la mayor parte del camino, Darién sabía que ella estaba aún asimilando lo que había escuchado de su abuela por lo que deseaba darle un poco de espacio para estar tranquila…

Para fortuna llegaron rápido y bajaron del auto…hacia mucho frio y lo mejor en ese caso era protegerse…-Vamos mi amor…-dijo el sonriente mientras caminaban a prisa.

Serena al fin pudo respirar hondamente al entrar a la habitación…se abrazó fuertemente de Darién mientras él se sorprendía un poco…

Te amo Darién…-dijo ella con un par de lágrimas en los ojos y eso fue suficiente para que el pelinegro se diera cuenta de que ella estaba demasiado susceptible desde que supo la verdad…

Todo estará bien Serena…-el trato de tranquilizarla pero pronto se dio cuenta de que esa pequeña mujer había cargado con mucho dolor por varios años…lloro cómodamente por algunos minutos mientras el cálido abrazo de Darién la sostuvo.

Y es que en verdad se sintió enojada con su mama por abandonarla, creyendo que había preferido a un hombre antes que a ella…justo ahora mismo se preguntaba dónde estaría su mama…como seria su vida…sería feliz…eran muchas incógnitas que sin duda le agobiaban.

Lo siento…-dijo la rubia limpiándose las lágrimas.

Porque…?...-

Yo llore sin motivo…-Darién limpio sus lágrimas, odiaba verla llorar ahora lo sabía, era algo que le hacía sentirse impotente.

No llores más, yo haré lo posible porque encontremos a tu mama…-dijo el logrando que Serena se sorprendiera.

DE verdad…?...-

Si…pero que te parece si nosotros nos damos un baño y nos acostamos a dormir…-ella asintió…por lo que camino hacia el baño desnudándose…necesitaba el agua caliente corriendo por su cuerpo desnudo…

Darién encendía el televisor mientras escuchaba el agua correr…checo en su celular la hora y pensó que tenía que hacer de ahora en adelante, la seguridad de Serena corría riesgo…ahora tenía en mente como bloquear a ese tipo.

Pero antes…se quitó el abrigo y la ropa para llegar al baño al lado de su esposa…ella solo acepto su cariño de manera inmediata…

* * *

Rei abrió los ojos y se sintió en verdad agotada como si de pronto le hubiese pasado un tren por encima, claro un tren con nombre y placas por así decirlo.

Nep estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno…respiro hondo viendo en el suelo la preciosa ropa interior que fue arrebatada a la chica que descansaba en sus aposentos.

Era complicado aceptar lo que deseas negar con mucha insistencia, amaba a Rei y eso le daba miedo…él no era de los hombres a los que las cosas le salieran bien.

Suspiro hondamente y la verdad es que no podría negar que esa chica le estaba haciéndose sentirse nuevamente vivo y eso era más de lo que jamás deseo.

Buenos días…-saludo Rei con una playera suya…sabía que estaba desnuda se le notaban los pezones a través de la playera…

Hola…como amaneciste…-Ella solo alzo los hombros…-Quieres unos pancakes…

Si…dos por favor…-la pelinegra tomo asiento logrando que el sin duda la mirara interesado en esas suaves piernas.

Te ves hermosa…-dijo complacido ante el sonrojo de Rei quien se sintió en verdad sorprendía por esas palabras.

Gra…gracias…-contesto ella con pena y es que pronto se dio cuenta de que no llevaba nada más que esa playera.

Venga que no te de pena…-sin más Nep se acercó con dos platos servidos y la miro a los ojos…la beso de manera lenta logrando un suspiro de parte de Rei.

Ahora eres mi princesa…-esas fueron las palabras que una mujer desearía escuchar de vez en cuando y por la cual se derretiría como un suave flan.

* * *

Serena estiro los brazos…se levantó con lentitud hacia el baño, al parecer Darién ya se había levantado y no lo culpaba era un hombre impuesto a cierto régimen…pero por la noche sostenerlo con ese ímpetu le pasaba factura a ella el día siguiente.

Se miró al espejo y la verdad es que ahora si necesitaría un poco de maquillaje pues tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar…suspiro hondo y entro a la regadera para ducharse.

* * *

Me encanta esa receta Lita…-dijo Sharon.

Es bastante sana y creo que además de eso es rica en sabor…los niños la toleran y para mí ha funcionado…-contesto Lita sonriente.

Y tu hija has cocinado…-Keira negó con la cabeza…-Eres tan joven que creo aun estás pensando en chicos…

Andrew miro a la madre de su amigo con un poco de recelo…-Ya sabes mi madre como es amigo…-comento Darién revisando los mails en su Tablet.

Es por demás contigo hermano, deja el trabajo para mañana…-dijo el rubio.

No quiero llegar a la oficina con sorpresas es todo…a qué hora sale su vuelo…?...-

Por la tarde…la verdad es que desearía que nos quedáramos mas días pero es imposible tengo algunos asuntos que resolver con unos asiáticos…-confeso Andrew con flojera.

Y al aprendiste el idioma…-El rubio negó.

Imposible, pareciera que es como algo complicado…-contesto Andrew.

Los chicos andaban jugando un poco en los jardines y es que el agua de la alberca aún estaba algo fría.

Buenos días…-saludo la rubia mientras todos le contestaban…Darién se levantó de la mesa para alcanzar y claro besarla en los labios.

No quise despertarte…-dijo el mirándola a los ojos…

Lo se…termine algo cansada es todo…-contesto Serena mientras ellos en su aura como si nada más existiera, hasta que claro Sharon carraspeo.

Serena querida, que te sirvan el desayuno Darién te esta esperando…-

Si por favor…-contesto ella un poco cohibida, mientras que el pelinegro miraba a su madre con cara de no te pases…tomaron asiento.

Y tu padre…?...-

El salió con Artemis para ver unos asuntos personales en el Club…-dijo Darién mientras la contemplaba.

Asuntos relacionados con el ajedrez y una copa de oporto…-comento Sharon tomando asiento.

Digamos que mis padres también cada uno hace sus actividades, mi madre en unos momentos más partirá para su partidita y una taza de café…

Darién no es necesario que me saques a flote hijo…-contesto apenada Sharon.

Y díganme que piensan hacer hijo…?...-

Nos marcharemos hoy para mañana integrarme a trabajar y viviremos en Boston…-

Por un momento pensé que Serenita se quedaría conmigo para hacerme compañía…-la rubia se sintió un poco ofuscada por la presión de su ahora suegra.

Madre…-reclamo Darién con la paciencia de siempre y es que era curioso su mama seguía siendo la misma a un con esposa.

Lo se exageró querido, solo trata de darnos unas vueltitas los fines de semana.-contesto a modo de chantaje Sharon a lo que Andrew rio.

Andrew…-le regaño Lita.

Lo siento, es que desde que acudíamos a la universidad la señora Sharon siempre hacia lo mismo…chantajeaba a mi amigo…-contesto el rubio.

Es lo malo de que me conoces tremendo…-dijo Sharon sonriente…el desayuno fue servido mientras todos conversaban amenamente…

Buenos días…-dijo Nona mientras Rei se sonrojaba ante lo que sin duda había ocurrido con el vecino.

Hola nona…yo…-

Te ves hermosa…-sin más Rei roja como tomate subió a su habitación…lo primero que hizo fue verse en el espejo y notar ese brillo en sus ojos, se sentía en verdad sorprendía por todo aquello que Nephrite le hizo sentir…

Dios había tenido tantos órganos por solo sentir su lengua dentro de ella que no lo creía…Nicolás pocas veces lograba hacerla tocar el cielo pero el…él era distinto.

Se tocó el cabello y sonrió ante la nueva imagen de Rei Hino…suspiro hondo…amaba a Nephrite y no había duda de ello…

Buenos días…-saludo Diamante mirando a Serena conversando de manera animada con la mujer de cabellos castaños, claro ajena a todo…

Buenos días Diamante…-saludo el pelinegro mientras Andrew asentía con la cabeza.

Buen día hijo y tu madre como siguió…?...-pregunto Sharon pues Luna se había resfriado.

Ella está mejor, Viluy la está cuidando…-comento el mientras Serena solo se limitó a no estresarse.

Creo que al rato iré a darle una vuelta antes de irme al club…-Dijo Sharon.

Si señora…señor Darién quisiera hablar con usted un momento…-el pelinegro quien tenía tomaba de la mano a Serena asintió.

Vamos al despacho…-dijo el pelinegro…-enseguida vuelvo…-sin más se acercó a Serena y la beso en los labios, esta simplemente trato de no pensar en nada más que el amor que sentía por su esposo.

* * *

Diamante trato de disimular la desilusión que sentía por lo que prefirió no mirarla…caminaron hacia el despacho mientras el pelinegro se preguntaba que deseaba hablar con el…

Bien, ya estamos aquí…dime que sucede…?...-

Yo antes que nada quiero agradecerle a usted por todo lo que ha hecho por mí como persona y profesionista…-Darién le miro con duda mientras se sentaba.

No te entiendo Diamante…-contesto el pelinegro como contrariado por lo que él decía.

Yo se he recibido una propuesta laboral que deseo llevar a cabo para mi vida profesional y que podría forjar mi camino de manera individual…-Darién le miraba sorprendido, pues era complicado lo que pasaba.

Me toma de verdad por sorpresa esto que dices…al menos desearía que me dijeras si yo hice algo que te hiciera tomar esta decisión, desde mi punto de vista precipitada…-En cierta forma Darién se sentí aun poco decepcionado y traicionado.

Diamante por tanto no se sintió tan seguro, la verdad es que había muchas cosas por agradecer y esto que el hacía ahora era cómo comportarse tan indiferente a la mano que tantos años te ayudo…-Nada tiene que ver con la relación que mantengo con usted y su familia…creo que es por crecer de manera individual.

Es acaso la cuestión económica…-el peliplata negó ante eso, la verdad es que ganaba muy bien con Darién Shields…un silencio incomodo hizo pensar al pelinegro a prisa.

Yo quiero que usted este seguro de que no me marcho de manera inmediata, al menos estaré hasta que encuentre a una persona capaz…-contesto el peliplata.

Pues si has tomado la decisión la apoyo, solo me gustaría que capacitaras a la persona que se quedara en tu cargo…-dijo Darién.

Gracias…-contesto el peliplata con un nudo en la garganta y también afectado por la forma en que su ahora casi ex jefe había reaccionado…fríamente.

De nada y la mejor suerte para ti…cualquier cosa me dices…-el pelinegro se levantó de la silla y se dieron un apretón de mano, Diamante salió del despacho mientras el pelinegro se quedaba ahí parado pensando que hacer.

* * *

Hola chicas hermosas ahora sí que estoy al mil tratando de ponerme al corriente con la historia, pues digamos que en este capítulo han salido muchas verdades…

Una verdad fuerte de la trama inicial, la vida de Serena su origen y la realidad que ella desconocía, Darién siento que se comportó a la altura de su edad y apoyo a su joven esposa…

Mientras que Rei simplemente tiro ese muro que construyo de manera mental Neprhite y de que formar verdad, ahora ella está pero feliz con el hombre…Mientras que Diamante pues listo lo hizo, renuncia con tiempo para otro más…que pasara no lo sé aun…pero espero que todo vaya avanzando de manera que más verdades salgan…

Ciento que estoy acercándome al final de la misma historia y la verdad es que me da tristeza pero es lo mejor, había pensando hacia un tiempo en una segunda parte pero no lo creo…les quiero agradecer por seguir amor añejo y aquí abajo les contesto sus reviews:

Yssareyes48.- Pues mucha sorpresas para todos, aunque siento que aquí la mas sorprendida acerca de la verdad ha sido Serena y le ha servido para entender muchas de sus preguntas, liberarse de cargas es sano para ser completamente feliz con lo que se tiene…saludos para ti tambien linda.

Anmoncer1708.-Jajaja…siempre escribes cosas que me hacen reír…eso del chayote estuvo bueno…si mira Serena supo la verdad con dolor y Darién estuvo ahí presente como el gran esposo que es apoyándola bien firme en eso, Nep al fin pudo vender sus temores y amar de manera entregada a Rei al parecer esa chica lo logro ablando un corazón duro…Diamante por su parte con su decisión y ahora ya dicho todo no le queda más que despedirse de los Shields para hacer su vida…que cosas no linda…40 y 20 bueno que te digo de esta historia, la adoro y espero que cuando termine con esta siga otra más de Candice con Albert…ya veremos…un abrazo linda.

Stormaw.- Sabes algo es cierto, hay muchas personas que no entienden que la vida es tan corta pero enserio tan corta y frágil que lejos de disfrutarla, solo tiran más mierda de la que cagan y que pena que lo hagan de esta forma.

Yo soy católica y creo en el karma, pero cada persona que hace las cosas para dañar tarde que temprano le tocara su turno…y es que con la vara que hoy mides mañana serás medido, que dejen en paz a la gente trabajadora y se preocupen por otras cosas como las armas nucleares, el cáncer, el sida y la pobreza…en fin…fuerza…Todo salió a la luz, Serena se entera de verdades que le darán la llave para esos rencores guardados, Diamante se marcha al fin lo dice y Darién como siempre siendo un príncipe es más un Rey para todos…lo adoro…abrazos linda y mucha fuerza…

Guest.- No creo que ponga un peso para eso…en fin…Las verdades salieron Serena entendía Darién con ella sosteniéndola de la mano; Diamante pues pobre perdido entre sus anhelos sin poder mirar lo que tenía enfrente y pues tal vez Esmeralda desde siempre cargando con ese karma, lo lamento linda no te pongas triste que todos serán felices…Nep pues al fin confesado y rendido a los pies de la diosa de fuego y ardieron…jajajaja…saludos.

Yusmariz.- Ya se también me siento intrigada con todo esto pero vamos paso a paso…por lo pronto Serena supo la verdad del porque su madre la dejo aunque ahora de nada sirve, sin embargo ella es esposa de Darién y eso sirve más que todo…Diamante esta por despegar y buscar su camino sin los Shields… y Nep pues feliz con Rei…saludos.

Erika Tsukino.- Ya salió toda la verdad de la verdad…Jajaja…ahora sí que Esmeralda tomo lo que la vida le está dando y cerro un capitulo o al menos la única esperanza para ella seguir adelante como Diamante…Serena tranquila ya con el apoyo de Darién y Rei pues bueno al fin sedujo a Nep…saludos…


	36. AL FIN SOLOS

**CAPITULO 36**

 **AL FIN SOLOS**

Serena miro salir a Diamante sin mirarle, por lo que se sintió mucho mejor pero después de varios minutos se levantó para ir a buscar a Darién…-si me permiten, dejen ir por Darién…

Sharon le sonrió mientras seguía conversando animadamente con Lita…

* * *

Camino hacia el despacho mientras tocaba la puerta y pasaba, Darién le sonrió mientras le decía con la mano que pasara…

La rubia se acercó al escritorio mientras el pelinegro la jalaba del brazo para que ella se sentara en sus piernas mientras hablaba por teléfono, era justo ahora que el necesitaba de su presencia…

Serena solo lo miro desconcertada, pero acaricio su cabello negro revuelto con algunas canas que le hacían lucir muy apuesto…lo amaba…

Si…me tomo por sorpresa pero considero que es una gran oportunidad para tu hijo, perfecto…sin duda entonces mañana…gracias David…-sin más colgó y se refugió en el cálido pecho de su ahora esposa…

Sucede algo…?...-pregunto la rubia preocupada por su esposo al mirarlo así como tenso…el pelinegro suspiro y se aferró a ella…en ocasiones era difícil estar en un puesto con su posición, la mayor parte del tiempo tenía que ser fuerte pero esto le sobrepasaba…

Darién…te amo…-dijo la rubia logrando que el sonriera…quien diría que aquella extraña que beso para defender le tenía a su merced.

Mi corazón es tuyo Serena y solo quiero darte gracias por el amor que me tienes…no sé qué haría sin ti…-dijo el mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Que paso…?...-

Diamante me ha dado su renuncia y esto me sobrepasa, tengo afecto por el muchacho, además de que es muy eficiente en su trabajo…es el hijo de mi nana…no lo sé…-Serena trago en seco, ese adiós comprendía que esa decisión tal vez tendría algo que ver con ella.

Darién y si yo hablo con él y trato de convencerlo de que no se vaya…-dijo Serena sin pensarlo, a lo que el pelinegro se sintió un poco desconcertado.

No veo porque tendrías que hablar con el Serena…además la decisión está tomada y yo tengo a la persona perfecta que le suplirá…-En ese momento la rubia entendió que no sería bueno decirle que conocía a Diamante de tiempo atrás.

Solo era por ayudarte…-dijo ella sintiéndose un tanto incomoda y claro lo que menos deseaba ahora mismo era pelear con su esposo…

Bueno pues no es para reñir por algo que tiene solución…-dijo el melosamente mientras le besaba el cuello y aspiraba su dulce aroma que tenía tatuado en la piel.

Lo se mi amor…te amo…-dijo Serena sonriente.

También te amo Serena…pero que te parece si vamos con los invitados porque si no salimos de aquí soy capaz de desnudarte y hacerte el amor…-ella se sonrojo y él estaba fascinado.

Vamos pues…-contesto la rubia sonriente…la verdad es que ahora mismo su prioridad era simplemente estar con su esposo…no le interesaba nada más.

* * *

Te tengo una gran noticia hijo…-el chico quien estaba frente al computador mirando empleos solo se limitó a mirar a su padre…-Recibí una llamada…

Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo padre…-contesto el chico con cara de indiferencia.

Te es familiar el nombre de Darién Shiedls…-el chico ahora si puso toda la atención en él.

Me llamo para ofrecerme un trabajo…-

A ti…?...vamos padre yo no creo que tu necesites trabajo además el que estaba buscando soy yo…-contesto el joven.

Exacto me llamo para ofrecerme un trabajo para mi hijo…así que pensé en ti y…-dijo el hombre de cabellos canosos sonriente,.

De verdad…iré a una entrevista o algo así…?...-

Mañana quiere verte temprano…así que te deseo suerte…-contesto el padre orgulloso de su vástago.

* * *

Rei estaba atendiendo a un par de personas, la verdad es que para ser domingo el día estaba bastante movido y ella estaba un poco molida…

Se preguntó cómo sería ahora que Serena ya no estuviera, al parecer Joshua había recibido una llamada hacia algunos días de Darién y él estaba contento…suspiro resignada ella había perdido a una amiga presente y ese chico había ganado una magnifica esposa presente.

Y a qué te pasa…?...-pregunto Norman mirándola con duda.

Nada, tendría que pasarme algo…?...-

No es solo que te veo como rara…-la pelinegra sabía bien que pasaba.

Pues extrañare a Serena, ya no verla por aquí será muy difícil…-contesto Rei.

Ya son más de dos semanas que esta fuera, esa mujer es una irresponsable…-dijo norman con un poco de molestia.

Eres un ardido…suenas como tal…-contesto Rei riéndose en su cara.

De que hablas..?...-la pelinegra solo movió los hombros sin interés de hacerle caso.

De nada en especial…solo que fuiste bateado como unas mil veces…-contesto Rei complacida de hacerlo rabear.

Ella no supo identificar a un macho de verdad, resulto burra y más cuando se dé cuenta de que seguiré siendo increíblemente apuesto a pesar de mis canas…-confeso bastante creído norman.

Sabes algo, eres bastantito común nada nuevo en Sharon ni mucho menos en Norteamérica en cambio mi amiga…dios…-el castaño simplemente siguió su camino.

* * *

Lita estaba preparado las maletas para partir a Boston y después a Londres…eran muchas horas de vuelo, además de eso lidiar con los chicos…aun con todo eso adoraba volver a casa.

Ya tengo mi maleta hecha cariño…te ayudo en algo…?...-pregunto Andrew con la pequeña Vivian en brazos.

No…bastante haces con apoyarme con mi bimbollito…-dijo Lita haciendo reír a su bebe.

Te has divertido…?...-pregunto el rubio.

La verdad es que este viaje me hizo distraerme mucho de la presión de casa, pero ya ansió regresar…-confeso Lita.

Lo se…Darién me dijo que tal vez cuando vayan a Londres nos visiten…-contesto el rubio.

Eso sería magnífico, claro que le dijiste que nosotros no tenemos una mansión como esta…-dijo Lita.

Mi amor, esta mansión es de los padres de Darién…además creo que nuestro hogar también es muy hermoso…-

Yo no he dicho que no sea hermoso, es solo que nosotros no vivimos con tanta opulencia…empleados y todo eso…-contesto Lita.

Lo sé, pero así es la vida para mi amigo desde siempre y las presiones son más fuertes aun…venga que deseo partir temprano para que los niños duerman pronto.

Si amor…-sin más Lita comenzó a darse prisa claro que con la ayuda de su hija Keira, porque lidiar con tres niños de edades similares no es siempre fácil.

* * *

Me siento un poco cansada…-dijo Serena mirando a Darién.

Creo que con la visita, la boda…no hemos descansado muy bien pero ya llegaremos a casa y estaremos tranquilos…y solitos tu y yo…-dijo Darién abrazándola mientras la besaba con ternura haciendo que la rubia se sintiera temblorosa como un flanecito.

El beso termino con un abrazo apretado y una respiración contenida…-vamos que tenemos que despedir a Andrew y Lita.

Si amor…-contesto la rubia sonriente, bajaron las escaleras y algunos minutos después la familia entera bajo con la ayuda de Jasón quien bajo las maletas y las dispuso en el auto.

Vamos hijos hay que despedirse de Serena y Darién…-ordeno Lita sonriente mientras sus hijos lo hacían.

Gracias por prestarnos su alberca señor…-dijo Alexander como siempre tomando la batuta.

De nada, te deseo un buen viaje y cuando vengas a Norteamérica ya sabes que serás bienvenido…-contesto el pelinegro con la solemnidad que un chiquillo de 9 años tenía.

Liam solo dijo adiós lo mismo que Junior, los tres chicos se montaron en el auto…Keira abrazo a Serena y esta le deseo mucha suerte en sus estudios.

Mientras Darien se daba un fuerte abrazo con su amigo de universidad…-Cuando desees tienes tu casa en Londres ya lo sabes.

Lo se hermano…ha sido un placer tenerlos este fin de semana y les deseo un feliz viaje, ademas gracias por acompañarnos en nuestra boda…-

Gracias a ti por invitarnos, todo estuvo hermoso…Serena muchas felicidades y espero que sigan amándose como lo hacen…-dijo Lita sonriente mientras se unian en un abrazo.

Los mejores deseos para ustedes también y que los chicos sean como sus padres…-contesto la rubia…y como un torbellino que llego a la casa de los Shields la familia Furuhuata había marchado a su país…

Ahora era un tanto el silencio sepulcral enmarcando la gran mansión de los Shields…la soledad que calaba un poco hondo hasta los huesos…

* * *

Darién miro a Serena y le sonrió…-Esta todo tan callado…-dijo la rubia.

Esta casa siempre ha sido así Serena, la calma es parte de ella y el frio también…-contesto el pelinegro mientras caminaba tomando la mano de su esposa hacia su habitación…

Minutos después la rubia miraba a través del gran ventanal…sentía mucha nostalgia de partir de Sharon para hacer su vida y es que esa clase de cambios en verdad eran algo complicados porque involucraban sentimientos.

Ya está todo listo…creo que es hora de marcharnos mi amor…-dijo Darién abrazándola.

Lo se…nos despediremos de tus padres…-el asintió.

Están en la sala…-comento el pelinegro mientras salían de la habitación que habían compartido como esposos…caminaron por los fríos pisos de mármol ante el silencio chocante de sus tacones.

La puerta sonó y Sharon les dio el pase…-Padres hemos venido a despedirnos…

Tan pronto…-dijo su mama con cara de molestia.

YA sabes madre que tengo asuntos por resolver en Boston de suma importancia…-contesto el pelinegro.

Lo sé, tu padre me ha dicho que Diamante renuncio y eso me tiene en verdad sorprendida, no sé cómo sentirme al respecto hijo…-comento con preocupación Sharon.

Serena se sentí un tanto mal, pero en cierta forma ella no tenía la idea si de verdad ella tenía culpa en ello o es que Diamante simplemente tomo la decisión para progresar.

Haz considerado a Ernest…-comento Derek.

Si, mañana tendré una entrevista con su hijo y creo que será una gran opción para mi…-su padre asintió, conocía a Ernest y era un excelente amigo además de empresario.

Nosotros nos retiramos y muchas gracias por el grato recibimiento en su casa…-dijo Serena siendo amable.

Pero que dices cariño, esta también es tu casa y ven todas las ocasiones que desees…llámame de vez en cuando para mantenernos al tanto…-respondió Sharon sonriente mientras le tomaba de las manos.

Si señora, gracias…-se unieron las mujeres del pelinegro en un abrazo y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

Se cuidan mucho hijo…-El pelinegro abrazo a su madre y la beso en la mejilla mientras Derek le daba un fuerte apretón de mano a Serena.

Buen viaje hijo…-sin más el nuevo matrimonio salía de la mansión Shields con rumbo a Boston, claro primero haciendo parada en casa de Nona.

* * *

Te pasa algo mujer, estas muy callada desde que se marchó Darién…-dijo Derek preocupado por su esposa.

No es nada, solo que ha sido un fin de semana en verdad agitado…mucha gente en casa y después todo tan callado…-contesto Sharon.

Ya verás que buenas nuevas pronto vendrán…-contesto Derek mientras su esposa sonreía.

* * *

Pues no me queda nada más que desearles un buen viaje…-dijo Nona con un poco de dolor en el pecho y es que literalmente Serena se iba para hacer su vida.

Nona no quisiera que estés preocupada, yo estaré bien y te llamare por teléfono…-dijo la rubia y es que para ella también era fuerte irse para ya no volver a vivir con su abuela.

No quiero que te angusties hija, es solo que uno tiene que aprender a vivir…además tengo a Rei y Francis por cualquier cosa…-contesto Nona.

Nosotros vendremos los fines de semana…-contesto seguro Darién y es que él sabía que esta separación era complicada para dos mujeres que solo se tienen la una a la otra.

Lo se hijo, cuida bien a mi nieta y hazla feliz…-comento nona.

Si en mis manos esta lo hare téngalo por seguro…-dijo el pelinegro sonriente y seguro de sí mismo…ahora tenía a su lado a la mujer que más amaba.

Salieron de ahí contentos despidiéndose de una nona alegre mientras la noche caía en el pueblo de Sharon…-Serena quieres ir a la librería a despedirte de Rei.

La verdad es que desearía hacerlo, pero creo que no sería bueno irme llorando en ocasiones Rei es un poco indiscreta.

Sabes que yo haría todo lo que te haga feliz…-dijo el pelinegro tomándola de la mano.

Lo se mi amor…te lo agradezco pero es mejor ir a casa…-respondió la rubia mientras el asentía y aceleraba para no llegar tan tarde…

* * *

Diamante estaba mirando el televisor mientras su madre se sentaba a su lado y era como si de pronto la incomodidad se instalara.

Madre me dirás que ocupas…?...-dijo el peliplata.

Ocupo verdades eso es todo Diamante, soy tu madre te lleve en mi vientre y sé que algo pasa que no me quieres decir…-contesto Luna siendo un tanto melodramática.

No tengo nada que decir, además de que verdades hablas…?...-contesto Diamante.

Porque te marchas…?...-

Madre yo deseo tener mis propios méritos, sé que a mi padre y a ti les ha funcionado el sistema Shields pero…

Antes que nada dime que es el sistema Shields y después que ha funcionado…-contesto molesta Luna y es que para ella Diamante estaba siendo un tanto malagradecido.

No quiero que te molestes madre…-

En serio…digo comentas cosas que no entiendo y el sarcasmo lo se manejar, pero no me gusta…-afirmo Luna.

Madre yo sé que tú y mi padre trabajan a gusto con los señores Shields, soy consciente de que nos han ayudado mucho…pero yo deseo crear mi propia empresa, tengo sueños y metas…

Y eres ambicioso y avaricioso…quien diría que mi hijo seria esta clase de hombre…-comento Luna con pesar.

Pues lo soy, soy una clase de hombre que desea progresar y no solo asentir por todas las órdenes recibidas…-

Acaso estas diciendo que tu padre y yo nos conformamos…-contesto Luna mientras Viluy se metía en la conversación.

Así es madre…se conforman….-dijo la peliplata.

Ahora resulta que mis hijos criados con amor me retan…y tu opinas cuando aún no resuelves que hacer con tu vida…-contesto molesta Luna haciendo que sus hijos se quedaran sorprendidos.

Madre no es para que te enojes…-contesto Diamante.

Si me siento mal, sabes si no es por este trabajo tu padre y yo jamás hubiéramos coincido y los dos tarados que tengo por hijos no existirían…sabían que la mujer que cruzo conmigo el camino hacia su procreación fue la señora Sharon…-Diamante y Viluy se quedaron en completo silencio…

Artemis estaba en la puerta había escuchado todo…-Luna debes de entender que lo que para nosotros funciono a ellos no les hace felices…-

Pero siento que son unos…-

Malagradecidos…lo sé, creo que paso lo mismo por mi cabeza y me da mucha pena mi familia que ha servido por tantos años a los Shields ahora mismo se corte…-contesto Artemis logrando que Luna se calmara un poco.

Artemis siento pesar…-dijo Luna ofuscada.

Lo se mi amor, pero la vida es así todo cambia para siempre mejorar…además los señores Shields ya son mayores y llegaría el día que se irán como nosotros…-

Una nueva generación , una nueva familia…-el peliplata asintió, era decisión de los Duncan no seguir con los Shields.

Nosotros hemos sido felices y ellos merecen serlo a su manera, así será…ahora vamos a descansar y no deseo que te agobies más, el señor Darién ha encontrado quien supla a nuestro hijo…todo saldrá bien…-dijo Artemis mientras Luna se levantaba y caminaba a su lado para ir a su habitación.

Diamante en cuanto escucho que ya tenían quien le supliera sintió un golpe en su estómago, pero era lo más lógico y conocía bien a Darién Shields quien para los negocios era un as.

Así que te marchas…-dijo Viluy mirando a su hermano.

Me marcho a Londres, yo no quiero estar más en estas circunstancias…-contesto el peliplata.

Sabes yo también deseo irme a San Francisco…-contesto Viluy segura…-he resuelto seguir con mis estudios allá.

Nuestros padres quedaran solos…-contesto Diamante con pesar.

No lo estarán, la esposa del señor es joven y creo que le dará muchos hijos…-dijo con un poco de sarcasmo Viluy.

No quiero hablar de eso…-contesto Diamante.

Tampoco yo, buenas noches…-dijo Viluy dejando a su hermano sumido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Hemos llegado…-comento el pelinegro mientras abría la puerta del apartamento…

Me siento agotada…-contesto la rubia mientras deseaba entrar pero…

Es mejor seguir la tradición mi amor…-dijo el pelinegro sonriente mientras la tomaba en sus fuertes brazos y la alzaba para cruzar la puerta de su casa con ella…-Bienvenida a su hogar mi reina.

Ella rio mientras la puerta se cerrada dejando afuera las maletas…-Mi rey…al fin solos…-dijo Serena mirándolo a los ojos, lo amaba.

Al fin solos…solitos…al fin…-contesto el sonriente mientras se acercaba a sus labios tomándolos lentamente caminando hacia la que sería su habitación…encendió la luz.

La rubia sintió la suave cama darle la bienvenida a una vida de muchas alegrías estaba segura de ello…-Te ves tan guapo.

En verdad…me gusta cuando me dices cosas que me hacen sentir importante…-dijo el pelinegro sonriente mirándola recostada en la cama.

Te amo Darién…eso es todo lo que se y tal vez no sea suficiente para ti...-

Claro que es suficiente para mi…quisiera detener el tiempo para poder estar a tu lado, pero sé que el tiempo corre y yo lo que mejor puedo hacer es amarte…-confeso Darién.

Ella lo miro y cerró los ojos al sentir sus besos, como su piel caliente le transmitía todo ese calor que ella necesitaba…ella la mujer que estaba siendo moldeada a su gusto…

Un gusto exquisito era lo que Darién definía en Serena Baker…esa mujer sencilla que le conquisto el corazón y enloqueció la razón…

La rubia sintió que su piel ardía de deseo…deseaba ser poseída por su esposo…era algo que no podía controlar…

Darién abrió lentamente la blusa dejando al desnudo un sostén de encaje color blanco que mostraba la inquietud de un pezón rosado saliente por probar el deseo contenido en el…

Sus carnosos labios se apoderaron del mismo mientras su mano se adentraba debajo de la falda tomando su muslo terso con aprensión y poco a poco deslizaba un trozo de tela que le estorbaría para lograr su cometido.

El cometido de hacer suya una vez más a esa mujer de preciosos cabellos rubios suaves como la seda…la respiración agitada de Serena le hacía sentirse aún más duro…deseoso de poseerla…

Se sacó la playera quedando con el torso desnudo mientras miraba como ella se mordía el labio de deseo ante la desnudes de un pecho cubierto de suave y fino vello oscuro…era un adonis mirarle desnudo…

Ella una suavidad en totalidad…aspiro fuertemente al verla tan dispuesta y lentamente le saco la blusa…la falda amplia dejándola solo con un sostén mal acomodado y dispuesta a todo por él.

Era esa la parte más guardaba en su corazón…saberse el primero en su vida…se subió sobre su pequeño cuerpo siendo bien recibido mientras la besaba con pasión arrebatando un par de gemidos que eran como música para sus oídos…

Ella gemía ante solo un par de caricias y después no pudo resistirlo más…se deslizo lentamente entre la humedad de sus pliegues rosados…dios era como una bienvenida al paraíso.

Serena apretó los ojos mientras las manos de Darién se apoderaban de un seno desnudo y sus caderas comenzaban a moverse de manera rápida rozando con fuerza su clítoris logrando que la piel se enchinara ante tal caricia…

Era grato el placer que este le daba…sus cuerpos se buscaban con mucha insistencia y se entregaban por completo…ajenos a todo aquello, que fuera a su alrededor…

Serena sentía cada empuje, cada roce y era como si ella sola fuera una suave gelatina que se mecía a lo que ese hombre de virilidad fuerte deseaba…

El placer comenzó a hacerle olvidar todo y sin más se estremeció entre sus fuertes brazos ante la insistencia de sus embestidas fuertes, el roce de su piel y los labios prisioneros de los suyos…

Darién la miro temblar debajo suyo y simplemente trato de mirar lo que tanto amaba, su bello resplandecer cuando ella estaba en un orgasmo…brillaba con una luz propia y se retorcía con gemidos acompasados y ojos apretados…dejo de pensar y se dejó llevar por Serena…su serena…

* * *

Hola linduras pues aquí estoy de vuelta con un capítulo más, quiero que la historia este avanzando un poco más pero en ocasiones sufro bloqueos mentales, gracias a dios he regresado con este capítulo.

Vamos paso a paso cerrando una historia para abrir otra, les quiero agradecer por seguirme con amor añejo les mando abrazos y les contesto sus reviews:

Liamoon Tsukino.- como haz dicho todo se aclara y cada persona tiene que moverse de lugar para seguir con su vida, Creo que Diamante está haciendo lo mejor y al mismo tiempo se da cuenta de que nadie en esta vida es indispensable, si renuncias hay una larga fila de personas detrás esperando por más cosas…así que Serena al fin se siente bien con lo que paso pero queda algo pendiente y esperemos que Darién tome las cosas como hasta ahora maduramente…un abrazo para ti linda…

Guest.- Creo que Darién ha hecho lo que un hombre enamorado…apoyar a su amada en este caso nuestra rubia quien está ya consciente de todo lo que en verdad paso y claro que feliz por ello…ya no cargar con rencores sana de muchas maneras…Rei y Nep, bueno que te digo de esta pareja que anda con todo…ya veremos que sale más adelante y vamos en la recta final…gracias…saludos.

Casandra248.- Que linda descripción y espero que esta historia te siga agradando por que la hago con mucho cariño para todas (os) ustedes…saludos linda.

Anmoncer1708.-Jajaja…siempre me rio con tus comentarios tan creativos…la verdad es que creo que el hijo de las tinieblas tendrá su merecido y eso si, Darién al pendiente de su princesa ahora reina…a cuidar su rancho para que otro no lo malogre…Diamante pues a volar para crear su propio porvenir sin deberle nada a nadie, ahora sí que uno aprende con sus propios errores y siento que hace bien…Entendamos a Sharon tantos años sin una mujer que valiera para su hijo y ahora pues ella también quiere conocerla y es que estos dos nomas se unieron en todos los aspectos para no soltarse…me encantan…jajajaa….bueno pues gracias por tu comentario y un mega abrazo linda.

Yssareyes48.- Todos respiraron más tranquilos con la verdad, Nona principalmente en fin Serena perdono y Darién ahí fuerte como un roble a su lado para apoyarla…claro mientras ellos resolvían un pasado pues Rei en lo suyito con Nep y mira que le salió el hombre apasionado, ahora sí que tuvo lo que ningún otro le dio…en fin…Diamante pues un tanto sorprendido por darse cuenta de no es tan indispensable pero libre para hacer su vida…Saluditos para ti también.

Stormaw.- animo buena vibra de este lado del charco y todo saldrá bien…en otras cosas pues Darién enfocado con Serena y es que la verdad es dolorosa y más cuando tú crees una cosa que resulta ser por completo distinta en fin…Diamante al viejo continente para hacer su vida mientras que Mina sabrá dios que anduviera haciendo espero que ambas se reúnan prontamente…un abrazo a la distancia y buenos deseos…

Yusmariz.- un gran resumen y si pues verdades listas ya…Serena tranquila y perdonando a su madre, Darién al fin conociendo el origen de su rubia perdición mientras que Diamante sale de los brazos protectores de los Shields para el mismo hacerse una vida mientras que una verdad no tan incómoda más adelante saldrá…saluditos.

Erika Tsukino.- Si, es lo mejor para Serena y que en verdad perdone a su mama…Darién siento que será un gran eslabón de toda esta cadena que se ha roto con el paso de los años…siento que unirá muchas piezas faltantes en la vida de Serena…incluido a su padre…mientras Rei con Nep ahora si como una pareja de novios normales…mientras que el pelinegro tomo como dices de manera profesional la renuncia de Diamante…todo bien y lo que sigue así es la vida en si…Gracias linda…saludos para ti…

Jesmith quintana.- Esa Rei consiguió lo que quiso con tan poco…un tanto de provocación sumado a un deseo insistente y listo…Nep cayo…Mira que hay buenas ideas para lo que me escribes considerare esa opción…mientras Rubeus detrás de las sombras como siempre pero cuando el aparezca todo sucederá rápidamente…saludos linda.


	37. MI SOL DE PRIMAVERA

**CAPITULO 37**

 **MI SOL DE PRIMAVERA**

Serena encendió el televisor mientras volteaba el hotckes y las noticas hacían su aparición, la verdad es que no le gustaba mucho a la primera hora escuchar no tan buenas noticias.

Buen día mi cielo…-dijo Darién mientras la besaba en la mejilla y se posicionaba detrás suyo…

Hola mi amor…-contesto Serena…-Te sientes más descansado.

La verdad es que necesitaba mi espacio y a mi esposa para mí solo…-confeso el pelinegro mientras se servía un poco de café.

Parece que no la pásate bien el Sharon…-dijo Serena mientras ella acomodaba los hotcakes.

No es eso, pero la verdad estamos recién casados y nosotros pues ahora estamos con el libido fuerte, tenemos deseos, necesidades y…-sin más alzo a Serena entre sus brazos mientras la sentaba en el desayunador.

Darién…que haces…-contesto ella sonriente mientras miraba los ojos de su adorado tormento…sintió como de pronto la idea de un vestido no era tan certera…

El pelinegro hundió su cara entre sus suaves muslos mientras sus piernas quedaban expuestas y su preciosa panti se deslizaba lentamente dejándola a su merced…

Es hora de tomar mi desayuno…-dijo de manera melosa antes de que serena siquiera pudiera protestar por nada…sintió como su lengua se deslizaba entre sus suaves pliegue que rebosaban de calor y humedad…

Solo bastaba con verlo para sentir deseos de ser poseída por su ahora esposo, que de malo tenia tener deseos de ese hombre cuando estaban recién casados…

La rubia gimió quedamente mientras sentía como él se adentraba aún más en su estrecha cavidad y le regalaba esa clase de placer que te hace perder la razón…sentir como su lengua hacia movimientos mientras sus manos se apoderaban de su cuerpo suave era magnifico…

Serena estaba lista para tocar el cielo y se apretó fuertemente pero…el timbre sonó…Darién se alzó de entre sus piernas y se quedó con duda…

Quien será…?...-ella ahí dispuesta con las piernas abiertas el vestido hecho un completo desorden y…el preguntando quien sería…?...

Tomo a Serena como estaba entre sus brazos y la llevo a la habitación mientras ella solo trataba de acomodarse la ropa…-Que esperen…-dijo el mientras nuevamente se hundía entre sus muslos tersos y ella solo se contraía de placer mientras se dejaba llevar sin importar nada más…

El timbre siguió tocando por un momento y después ceso…Serena sin más se dejó envolver por la una lengua generosa que le brindo un orgasmo fantástico a tan sorprendente hora de la mañana y sintió desfallecer mientras el hombre que estaba frente a ella la giraba para ponerla en cuatro y hundirse hasta el fondo…

La rubia gimió su nombre con fuerza mientras él se dejó envolver por la calidez y estreches de su vagina…dios era delicioso esa clase de bienvenida…húmeda muy húmeda…

El pelinegro se dejó llevar ante el calor abrazador que Serena le trasmitía y poco a poco comenzó a moverse aún más rápido…más rápido y más fuerte…ella gemía el gozaba y era perfecto…perfecto hasta que…

El timbre sonó nuevamente por lo que Darién solo se dejó envolver por la calidez de Serena quien sin más se corrió y él se dejó llevar…llevar…por la acompasada constricción de Serena.

Se miraron nuevamente y rieron mientras se unían en un beso…la verdad es que todo podría esperar…-Creo que es mejor que veas quien es…-El solo negó.

Se asearon y Serena se reacomodo la ropa mientras caminaba a prisa a la cocina…minutos después una mujer de rasgos latino sonrió…

* * *

Buen día…-saludo Darién mientras la mujer solo rio un poco…-

Pensé que no estarían, pero como escuche el televisor…-Serena se sonrojo un poco pero ella aun llevaba el cabello húmedo.

Es que no estábamos bañando…-dijo el mirando con desconcierto a la rubia…-le he presentado a mi esposa…

La mujer de cabellos oscuros le miro con sorpresa…-la he visto anteriormente, pero te has casado hijo…?...-pregunto ella sorprendida.

Si…-el pelinegro camino hacia el lado de Serena para abrazarla…-Esta pequeña mujer es ahora mi esposa Serena Shields…-comento contento ante la sorpresa de Marie.

Dios santo….la verdad es que eres muy bonita y joven, este chico es feliz mi nombre es Marie…-la rubia asintió.

Lo se…se llama como mi abuela…-confeso Serena mientras el calor de Darién le marcaba la espalda.

Pues entonces estoy a sus órdenes señora Serena…yo tengo que iniciar con mis labores…-contesto Marie quien iba un par de días a la semana a la casa del pelinegro.

Marie, quisiera que después de que me marche hablaras con la señora tal vez necesites un poco más de tu presencia…además quiero preguntarte por las llaves…?...-

Hay señor me da pena, pero lo cierto es que tuve que cuidar a mis nietos y uno de ellos se puso a buscar en mi bolso…no supe más de las llaves…-contesto con pena.

Claro que eso implicaba el cambio de cerraduras por cualquier motivo de seguridad y también para que ellos tuviesen tiempo para sus caricias matutinas.

Bueno pues cambiare las cerraduras y me gustaría que te pusieras de acuerdo con la señora para ver cuales días considera ella que tengas que venir…-Claro más trabajo era una buena opción para Marie.

Si señor…-contesto la mujer mientras se seguía de largo al cuarto de lavado.

Serena mi amor, tengo que irme…pero te prometo llevarte a comer…-dijo el pelinegro.

No es necesario, podría preparar algo sencillo…-el pelinegro negó.

No deseo que comamos todos los días juntos por lo menos tendremos así una rutina…no quiero que te impacientes en casa, sé que te gusta ser una mujer independiente pero ahora desearía que estés al pendiente de mi…-dijo el meloso.

Bueno pues hablare con Marie para ver que días ella puede trabajar en casa y yo encargarme de otras cosas…-el pelinegro suspiro la verdad es que él sabía que Serena tendría que ocuparse de hacer actividades en casa o terminaría por aburrirse.

Sabes me gustaría mucho que no salieras sola de casa…me aterra pensar que algo malo te pasara…-Serena se abrazó del pelinegro y suspiro hondo.

Creo que tienes razón…-

Te enviare al chofer por cualquier cosa cuando requieras salir, solo será cuestión de que me llames por teléfono y te prometo que procurare desocuparme temprano…-claro ambos tenían ya una vida resuelta y Darién en ocasiones era esclavo de su trabajo, pero ahora tenía quien le esperara en casa.

Entonces espero tu llamada para ir a comer…-

Perfecto…te amo y cuídate mucho mi amor…-sin más el pelinegro la abrazo mirándola a los ojos se acercó a ella para besarla lentamente…era como si de pronto todo se congelara y ellos felices…

Buen día…-suspiro Serena sonriente al verle partir de casa y bien pues se sirvió un poco de café mientras Marie curiosa aparecía por la puerta.

* * *

Darién se subió a su auto deportivo y se puso su gafas de sol…tal vez las cosas ahora tendrían un sentido personal muy importante llamado Serena Baker…ahora Serena Shields.

Minutos después ingreso a las oficinas corporativas de Editoriales Moon…-buenos días Esmeralda, tengo pendientes…

La peli verde le miro con sorpresa en si no notaba nada extraordinario en el hombre…además de eso no portaba anillo de casado…-Si señor, el Lic. Wills le marco hace unos instantes para ver los casos pendientes, además de que tengo a una persona que está esperando por usted.

Una persona que espera por mí, es hijo de Ernest…-Esmeralda asintió.

Ha llegado Diamante…?...-

Sí señor, está en la sala de juntas con el personal por la reunión matutina…-contesto Esmeralda…

Perfecto…me comunicas con el abogado y me buscas por favor a Marón…-dijo el pelinegro mientras Darién no dejaba de caminar y ella de seguirlo anotando…ya se había acostumbrado a ello.

Desea que le lleve café…-el negó algo que le sorprendió un poco…

Quisiera que envíes un gran ramo de rosas a mi casa, para mi esposa por favor…-dijo el mientras se detenía sorprendiendo a Esmeralda con la petición…y por supuesto la sonrisa de oreja a oreja…-un arreglo que este muy lindo…para mi esposa y me urge que localices a marón.

Si señor…-contesto ella mientras el pelinegro entraba a su oficina…minutos después Darién hablaba con el abogado mientras leía los correos pendientes en el correo, suspiro con resignación al saber el proceso de los casos y que sin duda tendría que ir a Washington en la siguiente semana.

Espero que todo siga en el mismo curso Wills, no deseo estar yendo todas las semanas a Washington…-confeso el pelinegro…-perfecto…-colgó el teléfono y suspiro hondo…tenía mucho trabajo por hacer….

Esmeralda marco y espero el atendiera la llamada…-señor tengo a Marón en la línea.

Pásamela…-sin más le enlazo la llamada…-Buen día Marón necesito urgente alianzas de matrimonio.

Te casas…?...-pregunto su joyero de toda la vida.

Me case pero no pensé en las argollas hasta ahora y deseo que mi esposa la porte como yo, no tuvimos ceremonia religiosa aun pero…

Amigo pues tengo una gran colección, deseas que vaya para mostrarte las mejores o te las mando por correo…-dijo Marón mientras el pelinegro hilaba algunas cosas.

No…deseo que vengas al medio día y mi esposa escoja cuales quiere…-

Perfecto nos vemos ahí…-

Puntual marón…puntual…-dijo el pelinegro escuchando la risa de su amigo, si más colgó…esa sería una hermosa sorpresa para Serena.

Marco a Esmeralda…-Necesito que me digas cómo va el arreglo…

Ya lo estoy escogiendo desea ver las opciones…?...-

Confió en tu buen gusto y pásame al chico que viene para el puesto y pasas para que agregues la tarjeta que te dare-dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba del cajón una tarjeta con un sobre pequeño en color blanco…claro que no era necesario pensar en que siendo un don juan siempre tenía todo listo, pero esto era por completo distinto pues era para su esposa…

Si señor…-sin más colgó, el pelinegro suspiro hondo recordando los labios color cereza de su amada por lo que escribió unas palabras de amor sincero y cerro el pequeño sobre…minutos después la puerta sonaba…

Adelante…-dijo el pelinegro mientras se ponía las gafas, lo cierto es que si todo el día estas en la computadora llega el momento que te cansas de la vista.

Señor aquí está el joven que viene de parte del Señor Ernest…-comento Esmeralda.

Hazle pasar…-sin más Darién dejo de ver su monitor para entrevistar al chico…uno de los hijos menores de un amigo de su padre de toda la vida…

Buen día…-dijo medio tímido el chico de cabellos castaños y sonrisa sincera.

Pasa por favor…-contesto el pelinegro caminando hacia la pequeña sala que tenía en su oficina tomando asiento…-Esmeralda trae café por favor.

Si señor…-dijo ella sonriente mientras tomaba la tarjeta que el pelinegro le entregaba y seguía su camino.

* * *

Bien dime antes que nada tu nombre…-pregunto el pelinegro.

Taiky Kou…-contesto el castaño mientras le entregaba una carpeta con su curriculum, a lo que Darién la tomo y la dejo en la mesa de centro, esmeralda apareció con el café…uno para cada uno.

Gracias…-dijo tímido Taiky, claro que Darién no perdía ojo clínico, conocía a Ernest y su hijo era muy parecido físicamente a él…

Bien, antes que nada como está tu padre…?...-

Mejor, ahora con la operación de corazón su calidad de vida ha sido mucho mejor…-confeso Taiky producto del segundo matrimonio de Ernest Kou con su madre Melanie Saez…

Eso es muy bueno, aprecio mucho a tu padre y claro que se tus pocas circunstancias favorables…-y es que era tan básico como que los hijos del primer matrimonio de Ernest e ocupaban del negocio familiar, por lo que Taiky y su hermano menor Seiya tendrían que ocuparse de conseguirse un trabajo por méritos propios.

Ni que lo diga Sr. Shields…-contesto Taiky recordando la pésima relación familiar con sus hermanos mayores.

Bueno, pero sé que eres un chico preparado y me gusta trabajar con gente joven…tienes de respaldo una gran educación, sé que hablas varios idiomas y sin duda percibo en ti a Ernest.

Gracias señor Shields…-dijo Taiky y es que era un honor escuchar todo eso, sin que Darién Shields le conociera de toda la vida.

De nada me sirve leer que sabes hacer, tomare en cuenta lo que necesito para el puesto y ese es mi mano derecha…Diamante Duncan por decisión ha tomado una buena oferta laboral en Londres y yo requiero quien se quede al pendiente de lo que hace…-el castaño escuchaba atento…-Claro que requiero de alguien de confianza con ganas de aprender…así que te interesa el reto de trabajar conmigo.

Sí señor, yo estoy interesado en trabajar con usted…-contesto Taiky con ese empuje que Darién requería en su empresa y ahora más que Serena se había convertido en su prioridad de vida.

Perfecto…dame un minuto…-sin más se levantó y le marco a Esmeralda mientras el castaña bebía un sorbo de café…-dile a Diamante que requiero venga a la oficina.

Si señor…-contesto Esmeralda.

Preguntas personales…Soltero…casado…-

Soy soltero…-dijo Taiky sonriente.

Bueno, pues yo recién me case este fin de semana y tú sabes que uno se atrasa con pendientes en la oficina, pero ahora mi prioridad es mi esposa…-el sonrió, era lo más lógico.

Diamante entro a la oficina con un poco de sentimientos encontrados, ahí estaba quien le remplazaría…-Buen día Sr. Darién.

Buenos días Diamante, él es Taiky Kou quien se integra a partir de hoy y desearía que veas con el todo lo que tengas pendiente antes de irte…necesito que lo dejes informado de todo lo que tendrá que hacer…habla varios idiomas y viene de Harvard…

El peliplata asintió, claro que no contrataría a un simple mortal ese chico se notaba era de familia acomodada por la ropa y el porte…-Si señor Darién…requiere que le indique algo más.

Déjame marcarle a Leonard…buen día, gracias…necesito el alta de Taiky Kou por favor y con el ingreso 2…si….claro…gracias…-sin más colgó…- Necesito que lo lleves con Leonard para su alta y…

La puerta sonó…era Esmeralda…-Señor solo para informarle que Marón envió un maletín…

Te aviso si vendrá…?...-pregunto el pelinegro mientras la chica le entregaba el maletín con carísimos anillos.

Si, solo que esto son de la avenida principal y el llegara a las doce con el resto, puesto que me dijo estaba en el sur…-contesto Esmeralda.

Taiky y Diamante miraban ajenos todo lo que pasaba…-Perfecto, haz enviado las flores…

Quedaron enviadas señor…-el pelinegro asintió mientras la chica salía de la oficina, Darién tomaba asiento en la sala y abría el maletín…

Nunca imagine que existieran tantos diseños para unas argollas de matrimonio…-confeso abrumado Darién…-cuando se casen procuren que su madre resuelva todo esto con antelación.

Taiky rio por el comentario, mientras que Diamante trataba de no pensar más en ello…-Requiere que le diga algo más a Taiky señor.

No, la verdad es que con tus pendientes tendrá para mantenerse ocupado siempre y bienvenido hijo…-dijo el pelinegro sin dejar de mirar las argollas.

Graficas señor Shields…-

Dime Darién…estamos en confianza…-sin más ambos salieron de la oficina dejándolo entre cual argolla escoger…

* * *

Diamante entro a la que era su oficina…-Que has estudiado…?.-

Finanzas y administración…-contesto el castaño.

Tu eres el hijo de Ernest Kou…?...-la verdad es que ese era un gran amigo de los Shields que hacia algunos años había sufrido algunas traiciones de sus hijos mayores quienes se adueñaron en mayoría de las acciones de su empresa debido a su enfermedad…un gran señor.

Si…él es mi padre…-contesto Taiky mirando al peliplata.

Tu padre es un gran empresario y una gran persona…espero que tengas un poco de su personalidad…-confeso Diamante pues si era así, no dudaba en que el castaño haría muy bien su trabajo.

Espero lo mismo…-dijo Taiky mientras se miraban con zozobra.

* * *

Serena estaba secando los platos y el teléfono sonó…-si gracias...-camino de un lado a otro inquieta y poro después el timbre de la puerta sonó por lo que Marie a prisa abrió...

Señora…le han enviado rosas...-dijo sonriente la rubia mientras Marie firmaba de recibido pues ese era su trabajo…era un hermoso arreglo de rosas rosas escalonado con lo cierto es que era precioso y tenía una tarjeta.

Dios santo son hermosas Marie…son hermosas…-Todos los detalles que la rubia había tenido en su vida eran por parte del pelinegro…aun así le fascinaba que él se tomara el tiempo de estos detalles.

Tomo el pequeño sobre y lo abrió con el corazón agitado por la emoción…- _Para la mujer que ha creado un universo entero para mí con su sola presencia…mi sol de primavera…te amo Serena con todo el corazón…tuyo D.S._

Ella sonrió y dio un par de brinquitos por la emoción que todo esto le ocasionaba…en verdad era todo tan perfecto…suspiro hondo y miro el arreglo por un largo rato…lo amaba…lo amaba.

* * *

Zafiro suspiraba hondo y no sabía cómo tomar las cosas en si…como decir algo tan delicado a tu esposa…oscurecía y ella había tenido un largo día, el nacimiento del bebe estaba cercano…suspiro hondo…

Que te pasa a ti…?...-dijo Mina detrás del pelinegro quien trago en seco mientras apagaba el cigarro.

Nada cariño, solo tuve un día bastante pesado es todo…-contesto Zafiro.

En serio…?...tienes un par de días algo extraño, será que estas nervioso por la llegada del bebe es eso…?...-el pelinegro colocaba sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros.

Me preocupa todo mi amor…además tengo algo que decirte que tal vez no te guste mucho…-dijo con pesar Zafiro, conocía el carácter de Mina tan explosivo y arrebatado.

Seguramente es referente a mi hija, dime de una buena vez…-contesto Mina impaciente…

Zafiro suspiro hondo…-Pues recuerdas que ella tiene un novio bien posicionado y algunos años mayor que ella.

Mi hija está embarazada…?...-soltó con pesar y es que era pequeña, ella deseaba algo mejor para Serena…aunque siendo sincera que podría reclamar en su larga ausencia y también en la situación económica en la que vivía.

No…no es algo tan malo Mina…Serena se casó este fin de semana a su regreso de Italia…-contesto Zafiro mientras la pelinegra con raíces rubia le miraba con desconcierto y se sentaba…

Mi hija…mi hija se casó…-menciono ella con un poco de pesar, le dolía en el corazón saber que ella se casó sin poder estar presente en un momento tan importante…-Se casó Zafiro y yo…

Cariño cálmate no es bueno que te agites en tu estado…-dijo Zafiro preocupado…

Me siento tan mal de todo esto…tan mal…extraño a mi hija y no hay día que no me culpe de todo lo que ha pasado…sé que ese hombre la ama por lo que dices…pero…pero…-

Mina no llores, te hace daño a ti y al bebe…-contesto Zafiro limpiando las lágrimas de su esposa.

Me pesa…me pesa en el corazón no haber estado el día más importante de su vida a su lado, no sabes cómo hubiera deseado estar ahí…tanto para nada y ese maldito de Rubeus ahí vigilando…

Pero ella se casó por la ley y sé que ese hombre le ama, estará protegida por el…-dijo Zafiro seguro de ello.

Sé que la cuidara, pero yo ya no me canse de vivir a la sombra…odio el color negro de mi cabello, deseo ver tu cabello oscuro y no rapado como lo llevas…amaría estar con mi hija y que trabajes como una persona normal, no todo el día arreando ganado…estoy harta de todo esto…harta…-respondió Mina.

Cálmate por favor…piensa en todo lo que hemos logrado y ella es feliz con ese hombre…-

Si lo sé, pero quiero verla y deseo estar a su lado…he tomado ya una decisión…-Zafiro miro en sus ojos determinación y cuando Mina se proponía algo era capaz de todo.

De que hablas esposa…-ella sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas.

Mi bebe nacerá y yo esperare un par de meses a que me cure de eso para poder partir a Norteamérica para reunirme con Serena…yo veré a mi hija…la veré…-Zafiro lo supo y tal vez era el tiempo para hacerlo.

Entonces haz tomado la decisión…-contesto Zafiro.

Así es y tú no me detendrás…-confeso ella con seguridad…

Lo que puedo hacer es contactar a Darién Shields para que esto sea de una manera discreta y al mismo tiempo segura para todos…

Hazlo, ya mi hija es una mujer y necesito verla antes de ser abuela…-el sonrió, todo estaba dicho.

* * *

Hola chicas pues aquí les dejo otro capítulo más de amor añejo y les quiero agradecer por seguir la historia conmigo, vamos a sacar cosa tras cosa…ha llegado el momento de Mina y Serena…veamos que sucede o si sucede como ella lo dice…

Mientras tanto, los cambios en la empresa se llevaran de la mano para dar inicio a nuevos personajes en la historia y mandar a otros a sus futuros cercanos…en fin les deseo un fin de semana agradable y sigo trabajando con otro capítulo más…veamos que pasa chicas…gracias por sus reviews que ya son más de 300 así que un abrazo lindas…

Aquí abajo les contesto:

Yusmariz…-Pues creo que por el momento están disfrutando su luna de miel en casa…en fin…dejemos que estos dos se la pasen bien haciendo lo que les sale re padre…mientras que Diamante tomara vuelo a Londres, Viluy a San Francisco y tan tan…saludos…

Erika Tsukino.- Que te digo, la verdad es que también me siento intrigada en varias situaciones pero siento que me sorprenderé a mí misma con las verdades que viene…Darién y Serena ajenos como siempre a todo mientras ahora si vivirán como un matrimonio en casa, por otra parte pues Artemis y Luna lidiando con aceptar que sus hijos son distintos a ellos, no les quedara más que apoyarlos para que sean felices y bueno un abrazo linda…

Yssareyes48.- Creo que como van ya no tardan andan en verdad muy apasionados los muchachos así que ojala pronto para que sean ya felices en muchos aspectos y los abuelos pues estén presentes en todo esto…saludos linda y gracias por los reviews ya la libramos…Jajaja.

Anmoncer1708.- Que linda, siempre rio con tus comentarios tan creativos y me haces en serio que me intrigue como tú con los personajes…la verdad ya estoy pensando por donde llegara Godofredo pero aún no lo asimilo del todo…ojala que Darién con Serena pronto consumen ese amor en un baby claro que los más felices serán pues los abuelos…imagínate como se pondrá Sharon, pero sí de los parientes y el sol entre más lejos mejor…un abrazo linda y feliz fin de semana.

Stormaw.- Si la verdad es creo que ese Zorro Plateado tiene una larga cola que le pisen y siento que la presencia de Beryl en su fiesta no fue para nada asertiva pero como evitarlo si nunca acadia, en fin ahí si fue un poco el omitir invitarla como cada año lo hacía Sharon, aunque nadie sabía que era una boda…pero Diamante fue como un simple airecillo sin importancia para Serena, en caso de que ellos intimaran eso si hubiera sido complicado…ya veremos cómo se resuelve todo linda…abrazos y buenas vibras…

Liamoon Tsukino…-Lo sé, la independencia y la casa para dos es mejor…todos felices y contentos, además no todo es miel cuando se casa uno siempre hay cosas que pasan entre parejas que más adelante saldrá…pero por el momento estos apasionados disfrutando del amor…el amorch…un abrazo y beso para ti también linda…feliz fin…


	38. ALIANZAS

**CAPITULO 38**

 **ALIANZAS**

El teléfono sonó mientras Serena contestaba…-Bueno.

Me podría comunicar con mi sol de primavera…-la voz aterciopelada le erizo el vello del cuerpo a Serena, era el…

Mi amor, muchas gracias por el arreglo es perfecto…-

Te gusto entonces…?...-

Me encanto Darién y lo que decía la tarjeta también…siempre tienes detalles que me hacen sentir amada…-confeso ella con el corazón.

Esto que dices me hace sentirme entusiasmado Serena…bueno te llamo porque necesito que vengas a mi oficina.

Te sientes mal…?...-pregunto ella con temor, pues no era ese el plan.

No, es solo que requiero que escojas algo que comprare…enviare al chofer por ti…

Bien…como me daré cuenta…?...-pregunto ella, pues todo lo que estaba viviendo al lado de Darién literalmente era nuevo para ella.

Te llamaran de recepción…te espero cariño…-

Nos vemos en un rato más Darién…-sin más colgaron el teléfono mientras el pelinegro se preguntaba cómo es que era tan feliz a causa de esa pequeña mujer.

* * *

Que es lo que te sucede…?...-pregunto Derek a su esposa Sharon.

Nada, es solo que siento que la casa es muy sola para nosotros y pues me encantaría que mi hijo tuviera tantos hijos por Andrew.

Eso no solo depende de Darién, también es una cuestión de serena que por supuesto a nosotros no nos concierne querida…-ella sonrió.

Lo sé, solo estaba soñando despierta…me siento con pesar por la partida de Diamante…-confeso Sharon.

Creo que Artemis esta apenado por la decisión de su hijo, pero también comprendo a Diamante…él es un hombre con sueños y ambiciones…-dijo Derek.

No sé qué pensar…-contesto Sharon.

No tienes que pensar tanto esposa, nuestro hijo solo tendrá otras personas que le sirvan a él y a su familia…los Duncan se quedan con Luna y Artemis.

Lo se…espero que por lo menos sean felices esos dos chicos…-dijo con pesar Sharon.

* * *

En verdad que tu hermano y tú no me dejan de sorprender…ahora resulta que todos han tomado sus decisiones al último momento…-dijo Luna estresada de verdad…

Madre es importante que siga con mi vida…-Artemis coloco su mano sobre el hombro de su esposa.

Es lo mejor que puede pasar Luna, creo que Viluy necesita hacerse independiente y tomar su propio camino…-contesto el peliplata.

Pues es parte de la vida que los hijos se marchen…-dijo la pelinegra con cara de cansancio…-bueno pues suerte hija y yo tengo que seguir con mis actividades.

Viluy miro a su madre partir hacia la mansión mientras que Artemis solo suspiraba hondo…-Es en verdad lo que deseas hacer, puesto que enfermería es una carrera difícil y anteriormente lo habías dejado.

Si padre, solo estaba desvariando pero creo que es momento de hacer mi vida…además estaré en San Francisco en casa…-contesto Viluy.

* * *

Lo se…por ello no me siento preocupado, es solo que tu madre se siente fuera de todos los planes…-contesto Artemis.

Pues es que es tiempo…es tiempo de partir.

Teresa estaba lavando la loza y miro a Luna entrar con cara de pesar…lo cierto es que ellas eran buenas amigas…-Que te pasa mujer, traes una cara.

Estos hijos míos teresa…estos hijos míos…-

Ahora que sucedió…?...-Luna se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó.

La verdad es que no sé qué sucedió, de pronto Diamante se renunció para marcharse a Londres a un trabajo nuevo y ahora Viluy que se ira a San Francisco para seguir con sus estudios.

Pues creo que son buenas nuevas Luna…-dijo Tere.

Lo sé, pero me duele que ellos se marchen y yo…aquí con Artemis…-dijo con un dejo de pesar.

Suena como si ya no quisieras trabajar para los señores…-Luna negó, pues a ellos les debían mucho pero sus hijos no.

Es solo un poco de nostalgia ver a tus hijos partir para hacer su vida, la verdad es que espero que mis retoños sean felices…

Veras que lo serán…-dijo Teresa segura mientras Luna bebía de su taza.

* * *

La rubia se subió al auto que le esperaba para llevarla a la oficina donde estaba Darién, lo cierto es que se miró en el espejo muchas veces y opto por lo que más cómoda le hacía sentir.

Claro que tenía un guardarropas nuevo, pero ser esposa de un hombre importante como su esposo era algo difícil de asimilar…era consciente de que las miradas estarían puestas en ella por lo que solo respiro hondo y espero que a todo saliera bien.

Estaba nerviosa y tratando de respirar profundo, lo cierto es que ellos siempre Vivian en su mundo ajenos a todo lo demás…pero ser ahora la señora Shields implicaría más adelante muchas situaciones en las que ella debía de saberse desenvolver con naturalidad.

No se dio cuenta de que habían llegado porque iba sumida en sus pensamientos acerca de cómo comportarse…la puerta se abrió mientras un hombre de mirada fría le sonreía sin mirar.

Salió del auto y se aliso la falda…un simple gracias basto para seguir de largo hacia un precioso edificio de grandes ventanales…la verdad es que todo era de cristal y se preguntaba si no le daría miedo a Darién trabajar en esas circunstancias.

Respiro hondo y entro a Editoriales Moon…obviamente la recepción estaba lujosamente decorada, grandes adornos en cristal y un frio piso de mármol le daba la bienvenida.

Recordó de pronto la mansión de los padres de Darién y se sintió con un poco de nostalgia…una mujer de cabellos negros la miro con atención.

Serena se había puesto una sencilla falda negra en cuero con un zipper de lado le llegaba a la rodilla…una blusa en color blanco con transparencias y una coleta alta…maquillaje simple, botines negros y una bolsa pequeña color plata y vúala.

Lo cierto es que ella aun luciendo regia se sentía como fuera de sí misma…extrañaba un poco sus jeans desgastados y sus simples playeras…pero ahora tenía que estar adoc con lo que su esposo era.

Buen día…vengo con el Lic. Shields…- dijo Serena mirando a la chica quien solo le sonrió amablemente.

Suba al ascensor y es el piso 8 señora Shields…-menciono la chica mientras la rubia se sintió un poco más tranquila.

Gracias…-sin más camino hacia elevador, lo cierto es que ella odiaba los espacios cerrados pero en fin…el hombre del ascensor sin gesticular algún gesto le pregunto el piso al que iba y sin más minutos después llegaba.

Respiro hondo y camino lentamente, la decoración en ese piso era mucho más sobria pero no dejaba de ser fría…clásico de una oficina de lujo pensó ella.

Entonces que me dice Leonard que yo no podría…-de pronto dejo de hablar la chica de cabellos verdes junto a Diamante que se quedó ahí parado sin aliento admirando a su tormento chino.

Buenos días…-saludo tímida la rubia sintiéndose incomoda con la presencia de Diamante quien solo se limitó a mirarle como un idiota, algo que Esmeralda noto de inmediato.

Señora Shields bienvenida…-dijo Esmeralda mientras le sonreía amable y eso en verdad se agradecía para los nervios de Serena.

De pronto la presencia de un hombre alto de cabellos negros y ojos azules le hizo sentir en verdad contenta…-Te encargo que esto quede listo para la auditoria Amy…

Si téngalo por seguro Lic. Shields…-sin más la menuda mujer con una grandes gafas le sonrió a Serena.

Cariño…que hermosa estas…vamos…-todos…así todos en los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos ante esas palabras de amor del pelinegro con esa chica de cabellos rubios…sumado a esto el morbo de un sencillo beso en los labios hizo que todos se quedaron en el limbo.

Gracias Darién...-dijo la rubia avergonzada pero al mismo tiempo aliviada de tenerle a su lado, claro que caminar con el brazo del dueño de Moon en tu cintura te daba aquella seguridad faltante.

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta entrar a la oficina del director general…

* * *

No inventes ella es la esposa del Lic. Shields…?...-dijo Esmeralda sorprendida.

Si…ella es su esposa…-contesto el peliplata mientras les miraba desaparecer.

Parece como una muñequita de porcelana…es tan bonita y tan joven…podría ser su padre…-dijo ella quedamente mientras Diamante asentía.

Pero no lo es…es su esposo ahora…-contesto el peliplata.

Es muy guapa…-dijo Taiky mientras Esmeralda sonreía, la verdad es que era una mujer eficiente en su trabajo pero era tan romántica como eficiente.

Que lindos serán los hijos que ellos tengan…serán bellos muy bellos…-menciono Esmeralda emocionada mientras Taiky solo sonreía y Diamante permanecía inexpresivo.

* * *

La puerta se cerró detrás del pelinegro mientras Serena miraba con atención la oficina de su esposo…era todo tan elegante…sintió unos brazos rodearla…su calidez…

Estas hermosa…hermosa…-dijo el mientras besaba su nuca y la olfateaba…adoraba su shampoo olor a fresas.

Me sentía muy nerviosa de venir…-confeso ella mientras se giraba para verlo a los ojos…-todo por ti.

Tienes que acostumbrarte, porque deseo que seas una esposa presente en todos los eventos…pero antes que nada…-sin más se inclinó para levantarla entre sus brazos y besarla de manera profunda y apasionada…

Serena sintió en su vientre la erección creciente de su esposo y la verdad es que ahora ya no se sonrojaba, simplemente se dejaba llevar por el deseo de ser suya…

Y es que era increíblemente fácil dejarse llevar…sus labios eran magníficos su cálido aliento parecía recorrerle la espalda con brevedad mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse cálido…lo amaba…lo amaba tanto como a su vida misma.

Darién la miro con los ojos cerrados y finalizo el beso, tenía que controlarse o simplemente le haría el amor y ahora esa no era la prioridad.

Serena toco al fin el piso frio de mármol y suspiro hondo mientras que limpiaba el resto de labial de su esposo que le miraba atento a cada gesto.

En ocasiones no desearía salir de casa para hacerte el amor todo el día…-dijo el melosamente.

Darién…yo también desearía lo mismo pero tienes que trabajar…-contesto ella sonriente…era tan linda.

Así es…tengo que trabajar para que a mi reina no le falte nada…bien pues tengo algo que deseo escojas…-la tomo de la mano mientras él tomaba asiento y ella le sonreía, era ridículo estar en verdad enamorada…era tan guapo.

Ven…-sin más se sentó en sus piernas, esto se estaba convirtiendo en una extraña manera de sentarse.

Darién podrían entrar y vernos…-dijo ella temerosa.

Nadie entra a mi oficina sin tocar…además no me importa…-confeso el mirándola y besando su cuello blanco…-abre el maletín.

Ella lo miro con sorpresa mientras lo hacía quedándose en verdad sorprendida de lo que había en el…varias sortijas de boda…-Darién…son alianzas de matrimonio.

Lo se…te gustan…?...

Son preciosas…-dijo ella maravillada mientras se sentaba en la alfombra para verlas mejor y es que Darién adoraba esos ojos de sorpresa en ella, se miraba feliz.

Sé que nosotros pues no tuvimos una ceremonia religiosa pero yo deseo que usemos alianzas matrimoniales…-la rubia le miro con atención.

Entonces tengo que escoger dentro de estas…-el asintió, la verdad es que esperaba que Marón llegara con lo que hacía falta…

Darién son todos muy hermosos, pero nos quedaran…?...

Creo que tendrán las tallas que necesitamos…-contesto el pelinegro mientras la puerta sonaba, mientras el daba el pase.

Señor Marón ha llegado…-dijo Esmeralda viendo con maravilla a la esposa de su jefe ahí en la alfombra mirando los anillos a ese hombre de carácter frio contemplándola sin pena.

Hazlo pasar…-dijo el pelinegro sin dejar de ver a Serena…

Buen día amigo Darién…-dijo el escandaloso hombre de cabellos color morados…una víctima de la cultura trendy.

Pensé que no vendrías Marón…mira ella es mi esposa Serena Shields…-La rubia se levantó para saludarlo…

Dios santo, es una aparición…-dijo contento Marón, claro que no era gay y era lógico admitir que la esposa de tan distinguido cliente era una autentica belleza.

Serena Shields…-dijo la rubia con propiedad mientras Marón besaba su mano…

Con todo el respeto que mi distinguido cliente se merece, es usted una hermosa ángel…-la rubia sonrió mientras Darién se limitó a levantar una ceja, claro que era una clara señal de incomodidad del pelinegro por lo simplemente volvía a lo suyo.

Serena se preguntó a que se refería con eso de distinguido cliente…pero no era el momento de pensar en situaciones pasadas.

Han visto el primer maletín, les ha gustado algo…-Darién miro a Serena.

Creo que tengo dos opciones que me gustan…-Marón asintió, claro que eran una colección ya pasada pero clásica.

Tengo estos dos maletines…veamos…-sin más los abrió mientras Serena se sentaba al lado de Darién para verlos…eran muchos para escoger.

Mira de este maletín me gustan estos dos y de este este otro par…es complicado escoger de ellos…-confeso Serena mirando a Darién.

Veamos, pues a mí me gusta este que haz escogido y este otro también…-ella asintió mientras lo sacaba para medírselo.

Era algo raro de pronto mirarse la mano con un anillo de casada, era la pareja perfecta para su anillo de compromiso.-Me siento indecisa…

Tomate el tiempo, son en verdad anillos exclusivos para mis mejores clientes y esos que haz elegido son de un gusto exquisito.

Darién miro a Marón con cara de enfado, ser tan zalamero con otras mujeres no le podría molestar…pero ser zalamero con su esposa, reina y adoración…era otra cosa.

Quisiera que te midieras este…-la rubia deslizo el anillo en el dedo anular del pelinegro que casualmente calzaba perfecto y el también estaba como sorprendido por ello.

Verse con ese anillo por años fue como un imposible, pero ahora era una necesidad para el…ver a Serena sonriente y mirándole de esa manera le hacía sentir calidez en el corazón…

Me encanta…-dijo el sonriente.

A mi también…pero este también me encanta…-confeso ella apenada, mientras Darién sabía que no le calzaría.

Son unas alianzas perfectas, oro blanco con oro dorado…la luna y el sol…además esos diamantes son perfectos para ustedes…-

Son estos Darién…-dijo ella emocionada mientras el pelinegro deslizaba el anillo que calzaba perfecto en Serena…

Queremos estos Marón y desearía que este diseño que le gusto a mi esposa, los tengas en nuestra talla correcta.

Los tendré…-dijo el hombre sonriente y es que vender esa joyería tan exclusiva de ciertos precios algo exorbitantes le ponía feliz…muy feliz.

* * *

Creo que podrás hacer las actividades de manera correcta…-dijo Diamante mirando a Taiky.

Gracias…puedo preguntar el porque te vas…?...-el peliplata miro al castaño.

Hay una mejor propuesta para mi…es todo…-Taiky asintió lo que menos deseaba era meterse en líos.

No entiendo cómo es que tú no estás en el corporativo de tu padre…-el castaño suspiro hondo.

Es una larga historia familiar de robo…-confeso Taiky mientras Diamante le miraba atento…-Mis hermanos mayores estafaron a mi padre cuando estuvo enfermo, yo soy hijo de su segundo matrimonio y pues era muy joven cuando mi padre estaba mal.

No es necesario que me expliques nada Taiky, yo respeto tu privacidad…-el castaño negó.

No importa del todo, la verdad es que la mayoría de las personas lo sabe…mi hermano Seiya tenía meses de nacido y yo pues era un crio…paso esto y listo, ahora debo de iniciar mi vida.- dijo Taiky.

Pues creo que has llegado a un buen lugar…Sé que tendrás suerte…-contesto Diamante.

* * *

Te gusto la sorpresa…-Serena asintió mirar su mano con esa alianza era mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Me encanto Darién…ahora siento que estoy realmente casada contigo…-confeso la rubia.

Lo se…se siente bien tener ere anillo…-contesto Darién sonriente...-Vamos a comer que tengo hambre y algo de trabajo por hacer.

No es necesario, si quieres ordenamos algo y comemos aquí…-el negó…

No deseo salir a comer contigo y esto se vuelva una costumbre, tal vez más adelante coma en casa…

Eso sería perfecto, yo me ocuparía de cocinar y al mismo tiempo de matar el tiempo de sobra que tendré…-el asintió.

Vamos cariño…-sin más salieron de la oficina ante la mirada de todos, lo cierto es que no era más que simple sorpresa de ver una pareja tan atractiva visualmente.

Esmeralda regreso por la tarde…-dijo el pelinegro tomado de la mano de Serena quien sonreía dulcemente.

Si señor Shields…que les vaya bien…-menciono la peli verde suspirando, ella se preguntaba si encontraría el amor algún día.

* * *

Mina se levantó al baño, se sentía un poco incomoda y la verdad es que eso no le gustaba del todo…respiro hondo y una fuerte punzada le hizo darse cuenta que su bebe estaba por llegar al mundo…

Claro que estaba por tener los 9 meses…así que respiro hondo y sintió como esas ganas de ir al baño se deslizaban entre sus piernas…la fuente se había roto.

Zafiro…Zafiro…-grito Mina mientras su esposo se levantaba deprisa.

Que pasa…?...-dijo el mientras se sentía abrumado mirándola ahí parada debajo de un charco.

Se adelantó…dios dueleee…-gimió Mina mientras Zaf se apresuraba con todo…esa noche llegaría su ultimo hijo…

Mina dio a luz a las 3 de la mañana a una hermosa niña…si una niña para gozo de ambos con el cabello color negro como el suyo y piel blanca como mina…

Tenerla entre sus brazos le hizo darse cuenta de que el haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder por darle a Serena la oportunidad de reunirse con su madre…La verdad es que había sido egoísta con Mina y ahora el conseguiría todo para poder estar segura de ver a su esposa feliz…

Que más podría desear Zafiro si tenía una hermosa familia y una esposa a la que amaba profundamente…Mina dormía plácidamente mientras que el solo la contemplaba con su hija en brazos.

* * *

Serena miraba el televisor desde hacía un rato y la verdad es que se sentía algo cansada…extrañaba mucho a su abuela…se preguntó que estaría haciendo nona…

Miro por enésima vez su mano donde descansaba su alianza de matrimonio y sonrió…jamás se hubiese imaginado que conocer a Darién le cambiaría la vida…no se arrepentía de nada…lo amaba y el también.

* * *

Darién se quitó los lentes y dejo de ver el monitor mientras daba el pase para que diamante entrara a la oficina.- Me gustaría saber cómo vez a Taiky.

El peliplata asintió mientras se desabrochaba el saco y tomaba asiento…-él está preparado y entiende perfectamente las cosas que le he explicado, creo que en un par de semanas manejara todo de manera correcta.

Esas son buenas noticias…-contesto Darién mientras el peliplata distinguía su alianza de matrimonio.- al fin me podrás decir a que compañía te vas…?...-

Lo cierto es que ellos no habían hablado de manera concreta sobre la oferta de diamante…-

Lessens corp…-contesto Diamante.

Es una transnacional importadora y exportadora, pero este algo alejado a lo que vienes trabajando…-el peliplata asintió, era todo un reto mismo que le podría ser algo arriesgado.

Si, sé que corro el riesgo al fracaso…-contesto Diamante mientras el pelinegro tenia cosas en mente…muchas cosas en mente…

Quiero proponerte algo que puede interesarte Diamante…-dijo Darién mientras el peliplata le escuchaba.

Si diga usted…-

Tengo problemas en Londres y tú lo sabes…no sé si pudieras considerar tomar la gerencia en aquel país…-Diamante se sorprendió un poco, pues en verdad ese era un gran trabajo que el sin duda podría manejar bien muy bien…

Darién miro la sorpresa en su rostro y acertó, él sabía que podría confiarle ese trabajo a su discípulo.

* * *

Serena se levantó y se sintió un poco mareada…la verdad es que culpaba al sillón donde estaba recostada…-Señora se siente bien…-dijo Marie mientras se acercaba a ella y es que de pronto se había puesto algo pálida.

Sí, es solo que me levante muy…muy…- la rubia dio un paso y todo se volvió negro…negro…

* * *

Hola mis adoradas lectoras, como siempre ando a las carreras deseando ya tener más capítulos pero la verdad es en fin de semana cuando puedo desprenderme de mis actividades para concentrarme en amor añejo.

La verdad es que creo que todo se ira ahora más rápido para cerrar la historia y no sé si considere alguna segunda parte…ya veremos…les agradezco seguirme con todo y los capítulos espaciados.

Les quiero mil y les contestos sus reviews:

Stormaw.- Hola linda, claro que eso de la luna de miel es por pausas…creo que a lo largo de los años son varias veces en donde tenemos estas etapas y depende de todo lo que mencionas para se de…linda la parejita de Darién y Serena…huy cuantas cosas están por venir para ellos dos entre eso Mina y su decisión…ya veremos qué pasa…saludos!

Anmoncer1708.- Me haces reír con tus comentarios tan descriptivos…ahora sí que Mina pues está alejada de toda la verdad que envuelve a su hija Serena y suele pasar que uno en ocasiones imagina las cosas de cierta forma cuando en verdad son de otra, siento que es lo que pasa con ella…Eso si Zafiro ahí a su lado ahora con la decisión tomada y solo le queda apoyarla, esperemos que manejen bien la situación…Diamante el pues creo que se le pasara ese enamoramiento absurdo con Serena tarde que temprano el tiempo cura las heridas y te hace olvidar amor superfluos…Darién contento con su esposa y ella feliz también, esperemos que todo lo que ambos desean se de para que puedan tener lo que siempre quisieron una hermosa familia…un abrazo linda.

Yusmariz…-Ya veremos qué es lo que decide el pelinegro, por lo pronto están bien adaptándose ahora sí que a su vida como pareja y con muchas buenas nuevas claro esta…mientras que Mina tomo una decisión que vendrá a cambiar todo en la vida de nuestra rubia sensación linda…saludos…

Guest.- pues ahora sí que estamos ya hilando a todos los personajes para que como dices la familia al fin se reúna y puedan cerrar esos círculos para ser felices…gracias por seguir la historia.

Yssareyes48.- pues digamos que están en una linda fase del matrimonio y creo que es padre aprovecharlo, tanta pasión obviamente dará frutos verdad…veremos que sucede con tan ansiado rencuentro con Mina, ojala que todo sea civilizadamente y alegremente… al fin actualice….saludos…

Liamoon Tsukino…-De nada, trato siempre de contestar porque pues la principal razón es que también te tomas el tiempo de escribir un buen comentario…en fin…pues si todo tarde que temprano cambia y en ocasiones las prioridades resultan ser otras, la pasión disminuye un poco pero siempre está ahí…Darién atento con su esposa adorada que llego en un momento clave en su vida y creo que eso es lo que la hace en verdad especial. Creo que mina al fin ha tomado una decisión sin que Zafiro tenga elección a negarle nada y es que ella cree que es momento de ver a su hija…necesitan encontrarse una vez más para ya no separarse más…que emoción…un abrazo para ti también.


	39. ESPERANDO UN AMANECER

**CAPITULO 39**

 **ESPERANDO UN AMANECER**

Dios santo….señora…señora…-Marie quien estaba a punto de marcharse camino a prisa para poder reanimar a Serena quien afortunadamente no se había pegado de alguna forma tan duro, pues cayo en la alfombra aun así…-la rubia no reaccionaba…

Marie camino a prisa por alcohol para reanimarla…era como si de pronto estuviera noqueada…se puso un poco en la mano para el aroma hiciera reaccionar a Serena quien poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos…

Señora dios santo que susto tan terrible me ha dado…-confeso Marie mientras Serena sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

Me siento mal Marie…-contesto la rubia un poco agobiaba, pues ella generalmente gozaba de una excelente salud.

Venga que le ayudare recuéstese en el sillón…-sin muchas ganas de nada Serena lo logro mientras Marie camino para servirle un poco de agua…-Beba un poco señora…beba un poco…

La rubia como pudo le dio un par de tragos y se recostó una vez más…-Le llamare al señor…-Serena deseaba negarse pero se sentía un tanto mal.

Esmeralda contesto mientras Marie le exigía hablar con el señor Shields…-No le entiendo señora…tranquilícese.

Dios santo, me puede comunicar con el señor Darién Shields le llamo de su casa su esposa se siente mal.- Esmeralda de pronto dudo, pues por medio día la señora Serena parecía normalita.

Quien le llama…?...-

Dios santo señorita es una emergencia, mi nombre es Marie…-dijo con desespero la mujer mientras que Esmeralda enlazaba la llamada.

El pelinegro conversaba con Diamante…-Entonces lo que desearía yo es que todo lo que se implementó…-el teléfono sonó…-dime Esmeralda…pásamela…Marie que sucede…-dijo el pelinegro mientras su cara de convirtió de pronto en angustia…como dices…dios…enseguida voy y Serena se siente peor…

Diamante se quedó ahí petrificado tratando de no mostrar expresión alguna…-No la dejes sola, voy para allá…-sin más el pelinegro colgó el teléfono.

Sucede algo señor…?...-Darién apago la computadora mientras se colocaba las gafas…

Mi esposa se puso un poco mal, necesito que mañana veamos esto que te digo…me marcho…-

Que le vaya bien…-dijo Diamante mientras miraba literalmente volar a Darién Shields, se preguntó qué es lo que había pasado.

* * *

Diamante salió de la oficina mientras se acercaba a Esmeralda…-Que paso…tu sabes..?.

Hablo la chica del servicio algo espantada, me dijo que la señora se sentía mal…-dijo Esmeralda.

Ella no está acostumbrada tal vez a ciertos alimentos…-contesto sin pensar Diamante mientras la peli verde le miraba con duda.

Y tu como sabes eso…?...-

No lo sé…-contesto sin más el peliplata regresando a su oficina dejando a Esmeralda con dudas.

* * *

Darién manejaba como alma en pena de la oficina a su departamento hizo menos de 10 minutos en un traslado de 25 minutos de manera normal.

Subió apresurado, la verdad es que Serena generalmente gozaba de buena salud por lo que se había preocupado mucho pues tal vez sus años de pobreza ahora mismo traían algo malo.

Serena miraba el techo y lo cierto es que se sentía intranquila, ella jamás se había desmayado tal vez algo le había echo daño…cansancio…no sabía que pensar.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y lo que miro Darién no era exactamente algo tranquilizador, la rubia acostada en el sillón completamente pálida y la pobre de Marie de un lado a otro con remedios.

Señor que bueno que llego, yo no veo bien a la señora Serena…-menciono la mujer mientras el pelinegro se acercaba a su esposa.

Dios santo que susto tan terrible…que paso Serena que sientes amor mío…?...-

No sé qué me pasa, me siento tan mareada…-Marie le dio un té para tratar de estabilizarla pero no funciono, ahora caminaba con un poco de agua mineral y unas galletas de soda.

Pruebe esto señora…-dijo la mujer mientras Serena se sentaba en el sillón y Darién le ayudaba, el pelinegro marco con su celular al médico que conocía.

La rubia trato de mantenerse en calma y después de unos instantes se sintió mejor…al parecer todo lo que había tomado que le dio Marie funciono.

El color poco a poco volvió a sus mejillas y para beneplácito de Darién la tranquilidad le volvió al corazón…respiro al fin de ver a su esposa mejor.

Señora su color ha vuelto…-dijo Marie sonriente.

Gracias a ti Marie, mi abuela también es experta en preparar remedios medicinales…-contesto la rubia.

Dime que te sientes ya bien…-la rubia asintió…-Dios pensé que se me saldría el corazón y este médico que no lo pude localizar por ningún lado.

Lo mejor será que la señora acuda mañana a consulta…-contesto Marie.

Así será, mañana iremos a consulta médica a primera hora…-dijo Darién autoritario.

Tranquilos que ya me siente mucho mejor, ya mañana iremos con calma al médico…-contesto Serena con un poco de dolor de cabeza.

Serena tienes un verde en tu mejilla…dirán que te he golpeado…-dijo Darién con pesar, su piel estaba convirtiéndose en un verde morado…un hematoma.

Yo vi que ella se desmayó señor…lo mejor será que pongamos un poco de hielo en la mejilla para bajar la inflamación…-sin más Marie camino con prisa hacia la cocina.

Estas segura que te sientes bien…?...-

Ya no te preocupes tanto mi amor, estoy mucho mejor y creo que deseo darme un baño…mañana iremos al médico…-contesto Serena mientras Marie le daba un envuelto con hielo.

Póngalo en su mejilla señora…-dijo la mujer de cabellos oscuros mirándole con insistencia.

Si gracias…-La rubia así lo hizo mientras trataba de calmar a los dos que le miraban con incertidumbre…-Darién por favor envía a Marie en Taxi es tarde y ella ha estado al pendiente de mi todo este tiempo.

Si mi amor…no te preocupes…-contesto el pelinegro levantándose del sillón para solicitar el servicio.

No se preocupe por mi señora, yo me marcho ya tranquila de saber que usted estará bien…-dijo Marie sonriente.

Lo sé y gracias por todo…no sé qué hubiera pasado si no estuvieras aquí conmigo…-contesto la rubia.

Ya solicite el servicio…-dijo el pelinegro mientras Marie asentía.

Buenas noches…que descansen señores…

Gracias Marie…-dijo Darién mientras la mujer tomaba su abrigo y salía del apartamento para marcharse a casa.

* * *

Serena se levantó del sillón mientras Darién la abrazaba contra su pecho, el solo pensar que ella estuviera enferma le aterraba bastante…-Sentí morir Serena.

Vamos no es para tanto, tal vez tuve una descompensación es todo…-contesto ella tratando de calmarlo.

No se…ya mañana que te hagan una valoración quedare tranquilo, por lo pronto nos daremos un baño y dormirás entre mis brazos…-ella sonrió…

Lo que tú digas…-contesto la rubia mientras caminaban a la habitación.

* * *

Rei sentía como los movimientos del cuerpo cálido y desnudo de Nep le hacían perder la noción del tiempo, del espacio…de todo, era tan buen amante que ella solo se desvanecía entre sus brazos…

El castaño entraba una y otra vez en la suave carne de su novia, se apodero de una de sus piernas y se hundió en ella con más fiereza mientras sus senos desnudos rozaban con insistencia su pecho cubierto de suave bello claro.

La beso con fiereza mientras sus manos se apoderaron de su trasero suave y sin más la sintió temblar con jadeos delirantes…era hermosa con sus ojos apretados y sus cabellos negros como la noche…la amaba…mucho…se dejó envolver en su apretado trasero y se corrió con ella…

Dios…ha sido…-dijo la pelinegra con las mejillas rosadas y agotada del vaivén del amor.

Espectacular mi amor…-dijo Nephrite mientras la besaba una vez más; no se cansaba de ella…se quitó de encima de su piel para darle espacio y pudiera respirar.

Neprhite se quitó el condón y camino hacia el baño dejando a Rei acostada sonriente, satisfecha…-Sucede algo…?...-pregunto el castaño.

Nada, es solo que estoy agotada…hemos estado como conejos desde que intimamos Nephrite…-dijo Rei sonriente.

No me canso de ti, además es normal para una pareja que se ama como nosotros…-confeso el castaño.

La verdad es que no entiendo cómo es que tardaste tanto en hacerme el amor…yo lo desee desde nuestro primer beso…-incito la pelinegra.

Mi vida no ha sido fácil y esto de volverme a enamorar me hacía sentirme preocupado…-contesto Nep mientras se ponía el bóxer.

Tenías miedo de salir lastimado…?...-

Lo mismo que tu Rei…-dijo el mientras la pelinegra se levantaba de la cama…-Te marchas…?...

Si…-dijo ella suspirando hondo…-La verdad es que no desearía irme de tu lado, pero creo que Nona pensara mal de mí manía por estar contigo.

Es normal, eres una mujer joven, hermosa y deseada…además eres mi novia…-contesto Nephrite sonriente.

Lo se…-contesto Rei sonriente y es que esas palabras zalameras le gustaban mucho como a cualquier mujer…-se puso el brassier y tomo la panti para poder vestirse…

Creo que no deseo que te vayas…verte así desnuda y hermosa me hace sentirme apasionado…-confeso Nephrite.

Vamos suéltame que es tarde y mañana tengo mucho trabajo por hacer…-reclamo Rei mientras el castaño hacia caso omiso levantándola en brazos y llevándola a la encimera del tocador dejándola por completo expuesta…

Ahora te toca solo dejarte llevar…-sin más se posiciono entre sus piernas y su lengua se apodero del centro de placer de Rei quien solo gimió ante la intromisión de su dedo…esa noche seria larga…

* * *

Darién se deslizo lentamente sobre la rubia quien le miraba a los ojos deseosa de sus besos y caricias…-No quiero obligarte a nada mi amor…

No lo haces…te necesito…-dijo ella con el aliento caliente por el deseo reprimido en su cuerpo, sintiendo como el entraba en ella…causando ese placer inexplicable como si todo se detuviera para ellos.

Te amo…te amo…-menciono el mientras se apoderaba de sus .labios color cereza dejándose llevar ante la cálida bienvenida y también la pasión contenida de su parte…lo haría pausado, tranquilo, amoroso…justo como su reina lo merecía.

Serena gemía con placer mientras el pelinegro se movía lentamente llevándola a la cima del placer…

* * *

La rubia estaba en la sala de espera junto con Darién, lo cierto es que no le gustaban mucho los hospitales…claro tal vez ese temor lo había heredado de su abuela que los aborrecía y amaba los remedios naturales…

Si en verdad los remedios naturales le servían mucho, pero hay situaciones en las que se necesita otra clase de medicamentos, estudios que van de la mano con la ciencia y por lo tanto de los hospitales.

Que te sucede te ves nerviosa…?...-pregunto el pelinegro.

No me gustan muchos los hospitales y yo me siento bien ahora mismo…-dijo Serena con pesar.

Vamos solo será un chequeo de rutina, además yo estoy aquí contigo…-contesto Darién.

Lo se…-

Buen día Darién, como estas…?...-saludo el doctor William sonriente.

William pues aquí con mi esposa que ayer se sintió mal…-El rubio sonrió.

Serena cierto, es un gusto conocerte y la verdad es que me tomo por sorpresa saberte casado…es un gran hombre…-

Lo se…-contesto la rubia.

Bien pues te parece si tomamos algo de sangre para unos análisis mientras Darién espera aquí y posterior a ello nosotros tenemos una consulta…-la rubia asintió mientras el pelinegro tragaba en seco.

Yo esperare aquí Serena, todo estará bien…-dijo el pelinegro sin darse cuenta de que tal vez se consolaba así mismo.

* * *

Llegaron al consultorio donde la enfermera tomo la muestra de sangra de manera rápida e indolora y William le pregunta que es que sucedió…la rubia le conto lo acontecido mientras el médico le hacía algunas preguntas.

Te has caído siendo niña, fracturas, alguna operación…?...-Serena negó, mientras William apagaba la luz para ver en sus retinas y todo al parecer era normal.

Le tomo la presión, los reflejos, escucho con paciencia el corazón y los pulmones…-dolores estomacales, algo que hayas notado raro Serena en los últimos meses.

Nada, la verdad es que suelo ser bastante sana…-contesto la rubia mirándole con atención…-mmm, pues creo que hay algo que en verdad es muy claro…pero deseo confírmalo con el examen que te mande a hacer…

Darién miro a Serena sentarse con él y esperar por unos momentos…William regreso cerca de 15 minutos más tarde con los resultados ya listos…-

Pasemos al consultorio para decirles que es lo que pasa con Serena…-dijo William seriamente algo que hizo estresar al recién matrimonio.

Entraron en completo silencio, mientras tomaban asiento y miraban a William con mucha atención…-Bien…bien…creo que es todo…

Pasa algo…?...-pregunto el pelinegro con angustia.

Serena tiene un cuadro de anemia ligero, ella necesita algunas vitaminas, calcio y ácido fólico…todo lo que se requiera para que su estado transcurra con calma…-contesto William mientras Darién le miraba con duda y Serena simplemente abría los ojos enormemente.

No entiendo lo que dices William, ella solo tiene anemia es por eso que se desmayó…-el rubio sonrió y suspiro hondamente…

Creo que ella lo sabe…-el pelinegro miro a su esposa con más dudas, de que se trataba todo esto.

Es que yo no he tenido mi periodo desde hace dos semanas atrás Darién…-contesto Serena.

No entiendo nada…ustedes…-sin más el pelinegro abrió enormemente los ojos y sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho…ella no tenía su periodo, ácido fólico y estado…

Bueno como los veo algo contrariados, pues no me queda más que felicitarles porque serán padres…Darién, tu esposa Serena está esperando un bebe, el próximo Shields…-contesto William.

Darién se levantó de manera automática de la silla y fue como si de pronto todo se quedara congelado, miraba a Serena hablarle y él estaba como perdido…dios…el seria padre…se convertiría en padre…

Sintió que se mareaba y pronto William le estaba sujetando para que se sentara en la silla, hacia miles de años que no hiperventilaba…dios esto era mucha alegría, tantos años pensando en si podría tener su propia familia y ahora era cierto él tendría un hijo con la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

Darién…por dios Darién…-

Yop…yo…estoy bien…-dijo el pelinegro sonriente jadeando mientras trataba de controlarse y William le daba un poco de oxigeno que la enfermera llevo.

Vamos muchacho toma un poco de oxígeno, hacía muchos años que no pasaba esto…creo que ser padre te ha llevado al límite…-Serena le miro angustiada, resulto que ahora el enfermo era el…-No te preocupes Serena, es solo la emoción el estará bien.

Darién acaricio el rostro de su esposa mientras aspiraba mejor con la mascarilla…-Bueno, bueno anotare lo que necesitamos que tomes para que él bebe que viene en camino crezca grade y fuerte como su padre…

Sí, yo tomare todo lo que usted me dice…-menciono la rubia mientras no dejaba de ver a Darién quien poco a poco se tranquilizaba.

Perfecto, lo único que deseo es que estos tres primeros meses estés muy tranquilita…ya que es cuando se corre un riesgo tal vez de perder al producto, pero gozas de salud y eres joven…

William todo Estara bien…-dijo Darién ya tranquilo quitándose la mascarilla de oxígeno.

Si Darién, lo mejor es que dentro de nueve meses tendrás un bebe sano entre tus brazos…-el pelinegro sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de agua y es que la emoción que sentía era tan grande que deseaba gritarlo a todo el mundo.

Salieron de ahí en silencio mientras el pelinegro estaba pendiente de todo…llegaron a la farmacia para surtir la receta y finalmente a casa.

Te sientes mal Darién, haz estado tan callado…-menciono la rubia mirándole a los ojos.

Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo…seré padre…-grito con todos sus pulmones mientras levantaba a Serena entre sus brazos…

Darién…cálmate mi amor…-dijo contenta la rubia, estaba alegre de ver a su esposo feliz con la noticia.

Yo soy inmensamente feliz y me has dado lo que más deseo en todo el mundo…mi familia…mi propia familia…-confeso el pelinegro mientras se daban un beso para así sellar su felicidad…

* * *

Hola pensé que estarías aquí ya Rubeus…-dijo Sofía un poco intrigada.

Lo estaré cariño, es solo que algunos negocios en Norteamérica se han retrasado y desearía en verdad que estuvieras aquí conmigo…-dijo el hombre perverso.

No sé si creerte…-contesto Sofía mirando la foto donde ellos posaban junto con su hija.

No dudes de mi amor, mucho menos de mi palabra…que te parece si tomas un avión y vienes a hacerme compañía…-dijo el pelirrojo siendo un poco zalamero, sabía que su esposa odiaba volar.

Aunque lo desearía, simplemente no podría tú sabes que nuestra hija en verdad necesita ayuda con los niños…-contesto la mujer de cabellos castaños.

Vamos querida me haces sentir culpable por no estar allá…-escucho un largo silencio que le indicaba su esposa estaba en verdad molesta con él, no tenía opción.- Venga te daré una gran sorpresa el día de mañana.

Cuídate Rubeus, te quiero…-

También te amo mi gran tesoro…-contesto el pelirrojo mientras colgaba el teléfono suspiro hondo y sin duda tenía que solucionar ese gran problema…

Sucede algo señor…?...-pregunto Clarck.

Claro que sucede, mi esposa esta en verdad enojada conmigo y yo tengo que ir a Polonia…

Desea que se aliste el jet...?...-pregunto el castaño.

Claro está que deseo que nos vayamos ahora mismo, que preparen el jet y ponme en línea con el joyero…esta mujer no se tragó mi mentira por más tiempo y no me echara a perder mi plan…-dijo Rubeus mientras Clark se preguntaba que estaba pensando.

* * *

Sofía colgó el teléfono y sinceramente estaba cansada de la obsesión de su esposo por esa mujer rubia…Mina Adams una verdadera diosa del placer, la suavecita…podría maldecirla tal vez pero nada ganaba porque el culpable de todas esas perversiones era su marido…

La verdad es que aún se preguntaba cómo es que por tantos años fue en verdad tan ciega para no ver lo que ocurría…hasta que la vida le hizo abrir los ojos…suspiro hondo y sabía que Rubeus aparecería antes de que ella le pudiera marcar de nuevo…-Siempre eres tan predecible mi amor…-

* * *

Es hermosa, se parece mucho a ti Mina…-ella solo le acaricio las mejillas regordetas, era blanca como su serena…

Si es bellísima nuestra hija Zafiro…dime haz pensando en cómo le pondremos…-el negó.

Creo que aun he pensado en ello, pero tal vez desearía que se llame Dayana…-dijo el sonriente.

Dayana me gusta mucho pero también me gustaría que se llamara Paloma…-contesto ella sonriente…

Dayana Paloma será entonces…-menciono el feliz pues tenía lo que más amaba a su lado, ahora era simplemente tiempo de llegar a acuerdos…

* * *

No me digas que te quedaras aquí todo el día…-el pelinegro negó…

Claro que no mi amor, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer y una plática pendiente con Diamante…-Serena trato de no prestar mucha atención…

Pues yo desearía que no te marcharas, pero como vez yo me encuentro bastante bien…-confeso la rubia.

Creo que necesitaremos que Marie se pase aquí todos los días o pudieras considerar justo ahora que alguien más sea contratado…

No siento que se necesite tanto a una persona diario, nosotros casi no ensuciamos…-

Pero por lo menos estaría al pendiente de ti…-reclamo Darién preocupado por ella y su bebe.

Estas siendo un tanto paranoico, ya estoy bien y con todo lo que me receto el doctor me sentiré mucho mejor…-él no se sintió del todo seguro…-no confías en mi…?...

Claro que sí, pero nuestro hijo está agarrando todo de ti y necesitas estar fuerte y cuidada…-

Yo estaré perfecta mientras duerma entre tus brazos mi amor…vamos tienes que marcharte…-Literalmente lo saco de la casa a regañadientes, se despidieron con un beso…

* * *

Esmeralda tengo pendientes…?...- dijo el jefe mientras se quitaba los lentes oscuros.

Sí señor, le llamaron de Londres y de Sudáfrica…-el pelinegro camino a prisa con la peli verde siguiéndole…

Comunícame con prisa a Londres y le dices a Diamante que lo espero en mi oficina…

Si señor…-sin más tenía que seguir con sus actividades, la empresa le requería su atención.

* * *

Entonces esta fórmula sacara el conteo cíclico…-dijo el peliplata mientras Taiky asentía…

Hola par de guapos…-saludo Esmeralda como siempre alegre…-Mi jefe quiere hablar contigo Diamante…

En un momento más voy…-comento el peliplata, la peliverde asintió mientras seguía su camino a recepción.

* * *

Zafiro estaba en casa al fin con su esposa descansando y el apoyo de una enfermera por cualquier cosa, no tenían mucho dinero era cierto pero trataba de cuidarla casi siempre cuando tenía a sus hijos…a final de cuentas estaban solos.

Pincho algunas cosas en internet y encontró lo que necesitaba…después de marcar algunas veces…bingo…-Editoriales Moon le atiende Esmeralda.

Señorita me podría comunicar con el Sr. Darién Shields…-dijo Zafiro tratando de su esposa no escuchara.

Disculpe quien le busca para poder pasarle la llamada…-Zafiro no sabría que decir pero…bueno arriesgarse tal vez el ya sabía la verdad.

Mi nombre es Zafiro…-contesto el mientras Esmeralda simplemente se preguntaba quien diantres seria, enlazo a su jefe…

Señor tengo en la línea a un hombre que desea hablar con usted, me dice que se llama Zafiro…-el pelinegro quien estaba mirando algo en la computadora, de pronto se quedó pensando…claro ese era el padrastro de Serena…

Pásamelo…-dijo el pelinegro sorprendido esperaba todo menos una llamada de ese hombre…-

Darién Shields…-se escuchó en el teléfono…

Así es…-contesto el pelinegro ansioso de escuchar lo que diría ese hombre…

* * *

Zaz…pom…ahora sí que muchas cosas pasaron ese día para Darién empezando por la gran sorpresa de que será padre y claro el pobre de la emoción casi se nos desmaya por falta de aire y venga que ahora aparece Zafiro muy acertado…

Ya no sé qué vaya a suceder con todos ellos, Rubeus como ven tiene que ir a casa para calmar las aguas con su esposa Sofía quien cada vez está como desilusionada de ese hombre…en fin…no me queda más que agradecerles que sigan leyendo Amor añejo y bueno un fin de semana hermoso, bendiciones a todas las personas que están con lo del huracán Otto…

Les contesto sus reviews:

Yssareyes48.- Todo mundo ya formando sus familias, Serena con Darién esperando la bendición y Mina dando la bienvenida a su hija Dayana al lado de su esposo Zafiro que felicidad…saludos.

Yusmariz.- Pues ahora sí que parece que las cosas toman su rumbo natural y pues todo acto si protección trae bendición…un baby…Mina ya está resuelta para buscar a su hija y es lo mejor más vale tarde que nunca, mientras que Rubeus tiene que volver por algunos días a casa…claro que Sofía ahí al pendiente de ese hombre…mmm a ver qué sucede…saludos linda.

AnMonCer1708.- Bendiciones para todos linda…Eso del chayote me da tanta risa, creo que leeremos en el siguiente capítulo cual será la decisión que tome Diamante…mientras Que Mina pues ya tuvo a su nena y ahora a sanar para poder al fin ver a su hija Serena…que lindo será ese encuentro…Darién bueno este hombre enamorado y feliz, el como lo que es un patrón solo moviendo sus hilos para que la vida sea cómoda para su amada Serena…felices todos…en fin un fuerte abrazo a la distancia.

Stormaw.- Claro que nuestro pelinegro cuida lo suyito y es celosillo, Serena le tiene mega enamorado y es normal esto de cuidar lo que uno ama…en fin aun no sabremos qué decisión tome Diamante aunque claro esta sería más cómodo seguir una línea de trabajo que ya se conoce y aunque permanecería con los Shields, pues sería en Londres…una gran distancia de Serena…Saludos linda.

Guest…-Es curioso que todos hacen su vida como tiene que ser mientras que los padres que nos crían simplemente nos ven partir, es la ley de la vida…Mina con una niña entre sus brazos al fin mientras que Zafiro reconociendo que ha sido egoísta con la rubia…ahora sí que Diamante pues no sé qué decisión tome y por mientras Viluy también volara…todos para ser felices…saludos linda y bye bye…


	40. RELOJ

**CAPITULO 40**

 **RELOJ**

Soy Zafiro el esposo de la madre de Serena…-el pelinegro por supuesto que sabía quién era ese hombre.

Lo sé, dígame a que debo su llamada…-contesto Darién con un poco de dudas.

Sucede que mi esposa desea reencontrarse con su hija…lo único que deseo es que todo se haga de manera segura esto podría llevarse en algún par de meses.

Me gustaría mucho que este encuentro se llevara, mi esposa sin duda estaría contenta por ello…-dijo el pelinegro sonriente.

* * *

Serena se miraba una y otra vez en el espejo, quien diría que ella se convertiría en una madre joven…-Eres un bebe tan deseado mi amor, deseo tenerte ya entre mis brazos…-dijo ella sonriente.

* * *

Darién colgó el teléfono mientras Diamante entraba a la oficina…-Me dijo Esmeralda que me llamaba.

Si toma asiento por favor…-comento el pelinegro tratando de sonar tranquilo…-ayer quedamos con una conversación pendiente.

Lo sé, usted dirá señor Darién…-el pelinegro miro a su discípulo y la verdad es que ahora mismo se preguntaba si es que en verdad tendría esa oportunidad de convencerlo.

Siento que aquí el que tomara la decisión eres tú, hablamos por mucho tiempo la transición tan importante en Londres y sabes de antemano que yo pensaba incluso en tal vez yo resolverlo directamente.

Usted ya lo había dicho…-contesto el peliplata.

Bien pues en todo caso la oferta está en pie, sé que cuentas con la capacidad de hacer las cosas bien y además de ello eres de mi entera confianza Diamante…-El peliplata se sentía halagado por ello, además tendría una mejor oportunidad trabajando en el rubro que conocía tan bien…

No sé bien que decirle…-respondió aun con duda.

Te seré franco como siempre, la verdad es que requiero de tu apoyo y el sueldo es bastante bueno…-el peliplata suspiro hondo y es que era cierto…-ya si más adelante tú decides que no es lo que deseas puedes tomar mejores decisiones.

Lo sé y me siento en verdad agradecido por la oportunidad, es solo que ahora mismo me siento como si no pudiera llevar a cabo las actividades…-

Mira yo quiero reorganizar todo en las distintas sedes de Editoriales Moon, tengo que hacer muchos cambios y teniéndote en Europa pues sería de gran apoyo para mi…ahora estoy con muchas cosas personales que me interesan más…

El peliplata solo le miro con duda, no entendía bien a que se refería con ello pero de pronto un hilo de luz llego…-Sera padre…-dijo con sorpresa.

Así es, ayer Serena se sintió mal acudimos hoy al doctor y ella está embarazada…anhelo estar a su lado todo el tiempo necesario es por eso que durante este tiempo tengo que reorganizar la empresa y pienso iniciar contigo…

Diamante la verdad es que estaba sorprendido, esa chica que le gustaba ahora además de ser la esposa del hombre que le formo estaba esperando al primogénito de Shields…bueno la vida seguía y él ahora tenía una mejor opción…

Pues la decisión está tomada yo iré a Londres...-Darien sonrio era un grato comienzo…

* * *

Un par de meses se fueron volando ahora mismo Serena pasaba con los malestares poco a poco y en si el que mas sufria era Darien, pues ser presa de ascos, antojos extraños y mareos era parte de su vida.

Tres meses era el estado de la rubia, todo lo habían mantenido en completo secreto por la razón de que el medico les dijo que era cuando podrían perder el producto pero este bebe era sano y fuerte como su mama.

La rubia se miraba hermosa, lo cierto es que solo lucía un vientre un poco abultado nada en si…pero Darién era una hombre alto y ella pequeña lo que significaba que tendría a un bebe grande.

Los padres de Darién no estaban enterados de esto y mucho menos la abuela de la rubia, pero ese fin de semana estaría cargado de muchas sorpresas.

* * *

Nephrite miraba a Rei dormir entre sus brazos, hacia un par de semanas que se había mudado de manera indefinida a su lado y la verdad es que lo adoraba.

* * *

La abuela Marie lo había tomado como lo más normal y es que digamos que la pelinegra comenzó a mudarse de poco a poco y después solo se fue…

Nona no se sentía nada mal, por el contrario junto con su amiga Francis gozaban de la vida del adulto mayor, acudían a sus clases de baile, a jugar al bingo y además de eso, era oficial que Nona tenía un novio…

Darien solo reía divertido por los celos absurdos de la rubia era perfectamente normal desear vivir y disfrutar de la compañía de un hombre de 70 años llamado Thomas Wilhelm.

Sucede algo contigo…-Serena negó…-Te siento como rara…?...-

Pues solo es que me siento un poco cansada, tal vez no deseo ir este fin de semana al pueblo…-Confeso Serena con una opresión en el pecho.

Te sientes mal…deseas que le marque a William…?...-la rubia negó.

No es solo que desearía mejor estarnos en casa este fin de semana…compláceme con ello por favor…-dijo la rubia con cara de estrés.

Vamos Serena, creo que este malestar tiene nombre y apellido…-la rubia solo cruzo los brazos en señal de molestia.

No quiero conocer a ese hombre…no sé si me sienta cómoda con esa situación…-dijo la rubia con cara de enfado.

Darién tomo asiento a su lado y la abrazo…-Te amo Serena y creo que en verdad estas siendo egoísta con tu abuela…

Es que no se si este tipo solo este jugando con ella…-Esa en verdad era una justificación absurda.

Tu abuela es una mujer capaz de tomar decisiones, creo que ha sufrido mucho y es necesario que sea también feliz…tiene 72 años y no es como que ese hombre abuse de ella…

Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú tienes a tus padres juntos y felices…-contesto la rubia mientras Darién suspiraba hondo.

Sabes Serena, yo soy perfectamente consciente de que mis padres son mayores…pero aun así si mi padre faltara y mi madre decide darse la oportunidad de estar con alguien más creo que la apoyaría…-eso fue algo difícil de asimilar para Serena y más cuando no piensas en que el tiempo te alcanzara tarde que temprano.

Tú lo dices enserio…?...-el pelinegro asintió…

Creo que eso también me gustaría cuando yo no este…-

Oye esta conversación no me está gustando…-contesto Serena con un poco de molestia…-Para de decir esas cosas que me haces sentirme en verdad estresada.

Es lo más normal que hablemos de ello…-Ella negó y negó pero Darién la tomo con sus manos y la miro a los ojos…-Yo te amo y quiero ser realista pero te llevo 26 años mi amor, me iré antes que tú.

No lo sabes…-

No lo sé es verdad, pero yo lo desearía así y tú eres tan joven…tal vez duele para ti y para mí, pero no quiero verte triste por mi partida cuando suceda…me encantaría verte feliz como siempre lo hago.

Darién cambiemos de tema…-sin más se levantó con un pequeño dolor de estómago, se sobo un poco la pequeña panza a lo que el pelinegro se puso a su lado.

Te amo Serena y a este bebe hermoso…-se puso detrás de ella y sus manos desnudaron su estómago para poner sus manos sobre su vientre.

Darién…te amo también y este bebe mucho más…-los dos sonrieron contentos por la nueva esperanza de vida que estaba creciendo poco a poco.

* * *

Sabes algo mi querida Marie, me siento nervioso de conocer a tu nieta…-comento Thomas mirando a la mujer que le hacía sentir feliz.

No te pongas nervioso, mi nieta es una hermosa mujer y sé que tomara las cosas con calma…su esposo es un hombre maduro que la sabe guiar…-contesto Nona.

Pues espero que eso sea como dices tú…-contesto Thomas con miedo.

Creo que ella estará contenta de verme feliz, yo la apoye con su relación y espero lo mismo de mi única nieta…-confeso con paz Nona.

* * *

No puede ser…no puede ser…-decía Rei vacilante una y otra vez mientras miraba la tercer prueba de embarazo que daba positivo, no comprendía como tomaría esto Nephrite pues entre ellos las cosas estaban sucediendo demasiado rápido.

Rei estas bien…-toco un par de veces más el castaño mientras ella solo atinaba en amarrar la bolsa del cesto del baño.

Si…en un momento salgo, pensé que vendrías más tarde…-dijo la pelinegra, pues según estaba llevando unos casos en Boston.

Se resolvió el caso mucho antes de lo estimado, te cayó mal algo que comimos…?...-Rei suspiro hondo…si el supiera que le cayó mal…

No…-sin más abrió la puerta…

Que te pasa…?...-ella negó con la cabeza mientras el castaño la abrazaba contra su pecho…-No me gusta dejarte sola por tanto tiempo.

Vamos solo fue un día y medio…-contesto Rei sonriente mirándole a los ojos y es que a la luz del día en ocasiones Nephrite lucia como distinto.

Mira traje al fin un par de gafas…-dijo el mostrándole el bolso de una óptica.

Pues siento que te verás cómo raro con ellas, pero al menos mas intelectual…-contesto Rei.

Siempre seré intelectual…vamos que quiero enseñarte algo que te compre…-la pelinegra sonrió mientras seguían a la sala.

* * *

Serena estaba tensa…la verdad es que su vida ahora mismo estaba siendo mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez soñara en la vida…suspiro hondo mientras Darién le miraba con una sonrisa.

Luces hermosa embarazada…-confeso el pelinegro.

Siempre dices cosas que me hacen sentir contenta…-menciono ella mirándole a los ojos y apretando con fuerza su mano que la sujetaba.

Ya verás que el novio de tu abuela te caerá bien…-Serena río un poco…-No seas sarcástica Serena…

No lo soy, pero bueno es solo que también tenemos muchas noticias que dar para todos cierto…-Darién asintió.

Así es, mis padres se pondrán contentos por ello…-dijo con ilusión el pelinegro mirando a su esposa mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla en los labios…la amaba.

* * *

Artemis miraba el monitor de la computadora…-Que te dijo Diamante…?.

Pues solo que se encuentra muy bien en Londres y me dice que debemos de ir a visitarlo cuando nosotros estemos libres para que conozcamos el lugar donde vive…-

Pues tu si conoces Londres, yo he sido la única que no ha ido…-respondió Luna.

Sabes me siento contento de ver a mis hijos en sus asuntos, por una parte me sorprende la entereza con la que Viluy ha tomado su vida y ahora que está en San Francisco saliendo adelante sola me siento orgullosa de ella.

Lo se…aun la extraño en la casa viendo el televisor sin hacer nada, creo que es difícil para uno como padre…-

Así es la vida…venga que tenemos que seguir con las cosas pendientes antes de que llegue el señor Darién…-Luna sonrió y siguió con sus tareas.

* * *

El pelinegro se estaciono fuera de la casa de nona mientras miraba a Serena cerrar los ojos y suspirar hondo…-No seas mala nieta mi amor.

No lo seré te lo prometo…además ella se sentirá feliz con la noticia…-El sonrió, mientras bajaba del auto para abrirle la puerta.

La aprisiono contra el carro para besarla mientras ella solo se dejaba hacer…-Mejor.

Mucho mejor…-dijo la rubia sonriente mientras el amor que su esposo le daba, claro que le proporcionaba esa energía que le hacía falta.

Caminaron tomados de la mano hacia la entrada mientras un auto estacionado en la esquina miraba toda la escena…

Nona estaba en la puerta de la entrada…-Mi amor, pensé que no llegaban.

Lo siento Sra. Marie, tuvimos un pequeño retraso por mi culpa…-Claro que no el caso es que Serena no deseaba ir.

Bueno en todo caso pasen por favor...-la rubia beso a su abuelita mientras no soltaba al pelinegro quien literalmente estaba al pendiente de cada paso que ella daba.

Entraron a la casa de nona mientras un señor de cabellos canos le sonreía…-Buen día…-saludo de manera amable ante la seriedad total de la rubia.

Buen día señor, soy Darién Shields y ella es mi esposa Serena Shields.- Listo el pelinegro a salvar la incómoda escena entre el novio de la abuela de la rubia ,estrecharon su mano con un fuerte apretón.

Un gusto conocerles…-dijo el hombre nervioso.

Él es la persona de quien te hable Serena…-menciono Nona esperando algo más que solo una cara sin expresión alguna.

Es un gusto señor…-estrecho su mano brevemente mientras el hombre al fin respiraba, era duro para ella pero también recordaba que su abuela merecía ser feliz como ella misma era.

Tomen asiento por favor…-dijo nona tratando de acomodar todo para que ellos estuviera cómodos.

Gracias abuela…-contesto Serena sin soltarse de su centro que la mantenía tranquila, Darién.

Dígame señor Thomas y a que se dedica…-el hombre de cabello canoso espero a que Marie se sentara a su lado para sonreír.

Bueno yo tengo un negocio en el puerto que ahora maneja mi hijo Joseph, pero en si estoy viviendo de mi pensión muchos años trabaje en el banco central de Boston.

Entonces ha vivido muchos años en la ciudad…-el hombre asintió mientras nona sonreía.

Sí, pero cuando quede viudo a la edad de 45 años con tres hijos en universidad decidí que era tiempo de emigrar…mi hijo menor se mudó conmigo e iniciamos el negocio de pesca en el puerto.

Como se conocieron ustedes…?...-dijo Serena mientras se desviaba de la conversación.

En el centro de Baile nos conocimos y su abuela Marie me cautivo con su sencillez, además de que es una dama que sabe bailar con gracias…-dijo Thomas mientras Serena sentía que se revolvía la pansa de celos pues verle tomarla de la mano no era grato.

Así que en el baile…-

Serena podrías acompañarme a la cocina…-dijo nona mirándola con cara de enojo.

Si nona…-el pelinegro se levantó al instante para estar al pendiente de su adorada rubia, las mujeres desaparecieron de la pequeña sala mientras Darién seguía conversando con Thomas.

* * *

Que te sucede…?...-

Nada…-contesto la rubia omitiendo lo que era tan obvio.

Vamos que yo te cuide desde pequeña y sé que estas molesta porque Thomas y yo tenemos una relación.

Es que no eso abuela, me daría mucho pendiente de que tu solo seas un…-

Pasatiempo de cualquier hombre que se me cruce frente a mi…por dios Serena no me coso al primer hervor hija…-ambas se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos mirándose…-Lamento que te sientas así, pero tu haz hecho tu vida y Rei también…yo ahora tengo que disfrutar los años que tengo aquí.

Lo siento abuela…no deseaba incomodarte y cómo es eso de que Rei…

Dios se me paso decirte que ella vive con Nephrite en su casa, se mudó y pues ahora estoy sola…-contesto Nona.

No me sorprende de Rei pero al menos esta feliz…-dijo la rubia mientras su abuela asentía.

Vamos a sentarnos…-Darién respiro aliviado de ver a Serena con una sonrisa de esas que amaba.

* * *

Tenemos algo que decirte abuela…-menciono la rubia sonriente mientras Darién le pasaba el brazo por su espalda.

Dime que es lo que sucede…-el corazón de nona caminaba un tanto agitado.

Bueno pues nosotros…-

Ustedes que…?...-pregunto nona angustiada y al mismo tiempo emocionada.

Serena y yo estamos esperando un bebe…-dijo Darién sonriente mientras nona se paraba automáticamente, todos la miraron con sorpresa…

Un bisnieto…por dios Serena me darás un bisnieto…que alegría…-grito Nona apurándose con prisa para abrazar a su hermosa nieta.

Dios me siento tan feliz…cuanto tienes mi amor…-dijo Nona sonriente mientras limpiaba las lagrimillas de Serena.

Tres meses ya…ayer los cumplí nosotros esperamos dar la noticia por la seguridad del bebe…-Nona sonrió, ver a su nieta realizada como mujer era algo que le hacía saltar de alegría.

Que dicha me dan Darién…no me queda más que decirte muchas felicidades por tu bella familia y por hacer feliz a mi nieta.

No tiene por qué decirlo, además esto también ha sido una noticia en verdad inesperada para nosotros y que nos hace inmensamente felices…-dijo Darién sonriente mientras seguían conversando de cosas triviales.

* * *

Mina limpiaba a su pequeña paloma mientras le cantaba…la verdad es que la llegada de su bebe era en verdad mágica…suspiro hondo.

Que te pasa…?...-pregunto Zafiro mientras la ahora rubia solo negaba con la cabeza.

Estoy en verdad contenta por todo lo que esta bebe ha traído a mi vida…me siento tan dichosa de estar en Norteamérica y al mismo tiempo angustiada.

Todo saldrá bien mi amor y veras que podremos regresar a ser en verdad una gran familia…-

Tú crees que serena me pueda perdonar…-

Tengo la certeza de que ella te extraña tanto como tú a ella…-dijo Zafiro seguro de eso, pues había permanecido en contacto con Darién Shields desde hacía ya meses para poder concretar ese encuentro.

* * *

Parece que están algo animados querida…-dijo Shannon mirando a Serena radiante.

Es solo que estamos de buen humor…-contesto la rubia mientras Teresa llegaba con una jarra de limonada.

Gracias…-dijo Shannon mientras Derek sonreía animado.

Tenemos una noticia que darles…-menciono Darién a lo que su madre se puso ansiosa y claro que no era bueno para ella.

Se mudaran de manera indefinida con nosotros…-

Por dios mujer deja que nuestro hijo hable...-comento Derek tratando de hacer que su esposa parara con la misma cantaleta.

No es así como lo piensas madre, nosotros vivimos en Boston por la simple razón de que es más factible para mí estar ahí por los negocios.

Lo se querido…bueno pues entonces dinos que es lo que sucede…-comento Shannon.

Nada más que Serena está embarazada…-Derek se rio con mucha alegría mientras Shannon estaba muy sonriente.

Dios es bendito, por dios Derek seremos abuelos…abuelos…-grito con emoción la madre del pelinegro quien ahora abrazaba a Serena.

Hijo pues me siento en verdad contento, dios me concedió el deseo de verte ser padre y tal vez de conocer a mi nieto, 45 años después llegara un Shields a esta familia.

Lo se padre…lo se…-contesto el pelinegro mientras su madre estaba abrazándolo.

Pero cuanto tienes…?...-pregunto su suegra insistente mientras la rubia sonreía.

Tengo ya tres meses.

Que malos, tu porque no habías dicho nada…-dijo Shannon con tono de reclamo mirando a su hijo.

Porque William nos dijo que los primeros tres meses son delicados y nosotros solo deseamos esperar ese tiempo para decirlo…-dijo el pelinegro sonriente.

Pues esto tenemos que celebrar hijo, dios estoy ansiosa por ir de compras para mi nieto que será hermoso…tiene una madre que parece ángel y un padre tan guapo como tu hijito…-dijo Sharon emocionada mientras se sentaba.

Madre creo que te cayó con gracia la noticia…-

En ocasiones me pregunto cómo es que lo aguantas con todo y que es un amargado…-dijo Sharon mirando a Serena quien solo reía.

Pues yo se siento feliz con la noticia, creo que ustedes dos en verdad se aman y tendrán una hermosa familia…felicidades Serena por darnos una luz en nuestra vida…-comento con emoción Derek, quien cada vez se miraba más frágil el tiempo le estaba ya alcanzado.

Creo que nuestro hijo es la luz que todos necesitábamos en nuestra vida…-comento la rubia sonriente, luna se acercó después de los gritos que escucho de parte de la señora.

Buen día señor Darién, señora Serena…

Luna…luna seremos abuelos…seremos abuelos…-dijo Sharon sonriente.

De verdad…que bendición tan grande señora Serena…-comento con honestidad Luna.

Lo es…-contesto la rubia sonriente mientras el dia estaba a punto de caer trayendo mucha alegría a una mansión donde el silencio reinaba y la soledad en ocasiones calaba hondo…

* * *

Quieres que te de un masaje en los pies…-Serena asintió mientras el pelinegro comenzaba a sobar sus pequeños pies y es que el día había sido largo, entre las emociones encontradas por el novio de su abuela y la alegría desbordada por Sharon…había terminado agotada.

La verdad es que…

Que…-dijo el mientras le acariciaba las pantorrillas logrando que Serena se mordiera el labio…

Darién…-gimió Serena con voz entrecortada…

Lo que mi reina ordene…-dijo el sonriente mientras se acercaba como león a su presa mirándola retadoramente y deslizándose por la cama con calma…se posición a un lado y la beso con lentitud…

Serena solo se dejó envolver y se montó a horcadas sobre el mientras el pantalón del pijama de Darién estorbaba y claro la bata de seda también…la noche era fría y ellos deseaban calor…un calor en verdad abrazador.

* * *

Hola mis adoradas chicas hermosas, pues bien aquí les traigo un capítulo más de esta bella historia…la verdad es que desearía poder actualizar cada día pero sin duda ya habría terminado la historia hace un tiempo, ando a la corre que corre pero leo todo lo que me han escrito que no les quede duda de ello.

Les mando un cordial abrazo y que se encuentren tan bien como yo, bendiciones. Contesto sus reviews:

Guest.- Lo sé, yo también me he enamorado de Darién cada vez que escribo o leo una que otra historia y siento que en especial en esta historia él está con todo, un hombre que ha vivido tanta soledad como el personaje ahora sí que tomo a Serena como la luz que le hacía falta en su vida y mira el resultado…pura felicidad…Rei pues ahora sí que esta como adherida a nep que para nada negado acepta todo con ella…mientras que Rubeus ahora sabe dónde andará metido…ánimo y abrazo a la distancia.

Anmoncer1708.-Todo un recuento de los hechos, Diamante pues ahora sí que en su rollo nunca tuvo la oportunidad de nada así que next…Rubeus tiene que regresar a donde su mujer manda porque ella aquí es la de los millones y el solo un simple pervetidillo…Darién y Serena, después de tantas entregas pasionales le atinaron y es que es lógico con tanto amor, tanta pasión y todo en orden un bebe para ellos seria súper bien recibido…adorados todos…Zafiro pues creo que tomo la mejor decisión para llevar a su mina con sus hijos por el lado seguro…apoyo entre familia….saludos linda..

Yssareyes248.- Creo que todo va caminando como debe de ser y al parecer Zafiro también esta poniendo un poco de su parte al dirigirse con la persona indica que es Darién, para que el encuentro entre madre e hija sea seguro para todos…saluditos…

Stormaw.- La hora cero se ha programado con la asertividad de Zafiro y la ayuda de Darién, cosas cuantas cosas están por suceder en los siguientes capítulos…saludos linda.

Yuzmariz.- me siento igual que tú con tanta pregunta, espero que los siguientes capítulos sean como esperamos y eso si el encuentro ya está en las prioridades de Darién, el embarazo cuidado y Rubeus no sé dónde está…saluditos.

Jesmithquintana.-Si después de tanto retozón entre nuestra pareja pues llegara un baby a conformar la familia Shields, mientras que Rei mega enamorada con el Nep…de Rubeus lo único que sé es que esta en Polonia creo…nos leemos en el siguiente…saludos.

Liamoon Tsukino.- Si tal cual, Rei está enamorada y tomando decisiones en su vida para compartir con Nephrite…Mina tuvo una hermosa niña y esto hizo que Zafiro entendiera al fin como se sentiría en sus zapatos, lógicamente acudió al mandamás de todo ósea nuestro Darién que todo lo resuelve para bien…siempre un bebe es una gran bendición en un matrimonio así que bueno pues es lo que faltaba para que ellos sean felices…los siguientes capítulos espero también salir bien librada de ellos y gracias siempre por las flores linda un abrazo a la distancia para ti…


	41. UN DIA SIN COMPARACION

**CAPITUL0 41**

 **UN DIA SIN COMPARACION**

Buenos días mi amor como estas…?...-pregunto el pelinegro sonriente mientras Serena estiraba los brazos y caminaba con rapidez al baño.

Perfectamente…-escucho a la rubia de lejos contestarle, lo cierto es que el pelinegro estaba nervioso por lo que sucedería en esos días.

Serena se lavó los dientes y salió arreglada del baño, la verdad es que había descansado como bendita…-Te sucede algo cariño…?...-pregunto mirando a su esposo como raro.

No sucede nada, lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en mi padre…-confeso el pelinegro.

Te preocupa su salud…?...-

Mi padre ha sido un gran hombre y ahora verle ahí tan frágil me genera sentimientos encontrados…-

Vamos no te desanimes, ya verás que tu padre estará mejor y ahora con la noticia de la llegada de su primer nieto siento que tendrá más ánimos…-contesto Serena pero en verdad que más podría decirle, si su suegro ahora mismo tenía 90 años con toda una vida acuestas.

Gracias por tratar de animarme Serena, siempre estas al pendiente de mí…-

Trato de hacerlo, eres mi esposo…-el asintió.

Dime como te sentiste de conocer a Thomas…ya cambio tu idea acerca de la pareja de tu abuela….-Serena suspiro hondo era complicado.

Me siento celosa, la verdad es que siempre he sido yo el único centro de atención de mi abuela y me he comportado como una insensata…Mi abuela se merece ser tan feliz o más que yo ella siempre estuvo a mi lado.

Y seguirá estando Serena…ven siéntate a mi lado…-La rubia camino hacia el sillón donde se sentó con su esposo…-Yo me tome una atribución que tal vez no me corresponde, pero al menos le deje claro que tu abuela no está sola y cuenta con mi apoyo.

Y que te dijo…?...-Darién sonrió, adoraba esos ojos llenos de sorpresa en la rubia.

Me dijo que él es un hombre formal y la relación que desea entablar con tu abuela es muy seria, para el no hay tiempo para jugar como un crio y está enamorado de ella…-

En serio te dijo eso, creo que mi abuela es afortunada y merece todo lo bueno que le suceda…paso toda su vida sola.

Ella será feliz hasta que dios lo permita…-contesto el pelinegro mientras abrazaba a Serena quien suspiraba con tranquilidad.

Lo se mi amor y muchas gracias, te amo…-el solo pudo acercarse para besarla.

* * *

Rei estaba en verdad agobiada no encontraba su lugar en ninguna parte, lo cierto es que estar embarazada era una situación de temor para ella.

Temor en cierto punto ya que sabía que Nephrite le amaba, pero ellos simplemente se habían dejando llevar por la pasión que los envolvió…que hacer…como decirle…-camino con prisa y miro a nona cosechando algunas papas.

Hola Rei pasa hija…-dijo nona sonriente.

Hola abuela, como amaneció el día de hoy…?...-esa pregunta sería en verdad para ella o para sí misma.

Yo me encuentro demasiado bien, pero noto que algo sucede contigo…haz peleado tal vez con Nephrite….?...-la pelinegra suspiro hondo.

No sé qué hacer abuela…-

Ven pasemos a la casa para tomarnos un te hija…-Rei siguió a la abuela mientras ella lavaba las papas la pelinegra llenaba la tetera y encendía el fuego para que se calentara.

Sabes algo hija, ayer he recibido una gran y hermosa noticia…-dijo sonriente Nona mientras la pelinegra colocaba la bolsa de té en las tazas.

Que paso…?...-

Pues Serena llego con Darién de visita como cada fin de semana, pero al fin conoció a Thomas…-dijo nona con entusiasmo.

En verdad…?...abuela no me digas que te has quedado sin novio…-la mujer de cabellos canos negó sonriente.

Lo cierto es que sabía que Serena no tomaría las cosas de tan buen humor como lo hiciste tú…-

Por supuesto abuela, yo no soy tu nieta de toda la vida y además mi amiga siempre ha sido tan celosa de ti…-nona asintió y no la culpaba pues en si ellas siempre se tuvieron solo la una a la otra.

Lo entiendo Rei, pero al principio esperaba la peor y ella estaba demasiado inquisitiva…-Ambas se miraron mientras la tetera sonaba con un largo chillido…-después hablamos y creo que las cosas salieron bien.

Me alegro por ti abuela, mereces ser tan feliz como nosotras los somos…-la mirada de Rei se desvió un poco hacia el suelo y claro que nona sabía que algo malo pasaba con ella.

A mí no me engañas Rei…-la abuela sirvió el agua caliente en las tazas mientras el silencio y solo el tintinar de la cuchara.

Abuela no sé qué hacer…?...-

Vamos tienes mi apoyo, no creo que sea nada malo para que te pongas tan estresada hija…-contesto Nona.

Abuela…yo…-Rei suspiro largamente mientras miraba la bolsita de te desprendiendo su aroma…-no sé cómo manejar esto…-

Dilo y ya, creo que podremos encontrar una solución…-dijo Nona mirándola con atención y seguramente sería algo importante.

Yo…yo estoy embarazada…-soltó sin más mientras la abuela solo atinaba a abrir más los ojos y suspirar hondamente, comprendía a Rei y es que ella se había quedado ahí en Boston para mejorar…ahora un bebe era un gran cambio.

Nephrite lo sabe…?...-

No abuela, él no lo sabe…-contesto la pelinegra con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Hija, porque estas así de triste…?...un bebe siempre es una gran bendición para una pareja y creo que el tal vez se ponga dichoso con la noticia…-Rei negó.

Es que no lo sé, nosotros tenemos tan poco tiempo juntos y tal vez el no desee tener hijos aun…-nona la miro con rareza y es que siendo francas Nephrite no se cocía al primer hervor.

Mira hija, siento que Nep es demasiado suertudo teniéndote a su lado y si tal vez un bebe aún no estaba planeado, pero tu serás una gran madre…

Y el podría ser un gran padre…?...-

Siento que sí, además tú sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo y también sé que Serena te ayudara en lo que tú decidas…-contesto nona.

En ocasiones me siento tan sola que…

No estás sola, míranos a Serena y a mí siempre juntas…dios ha sido tan bueno con nosotras nos envió un buen hombre para ella, uno para ti y hasta yo alcance en la repartición…-ambas rieron.

Yo quiero esperar para preguntar…?...-

Que necesitas preguntar…?...hija creo que sin ustedes decidieron tener relaciones y no me mires así…-Rei se sentía avergonzada con nona…-sabrían que aunque se cuidaran siempre corría el riesgo, además eso quiero decir que ese bebe quiso llegar al mundo.

Lo se abuela yo hablare con Neprhite para decirle la verdad y si no quiere, sé que puedo hacerme cargo de mi hijo…-confeso Rei.

Yo te apoyare y la verdad es que no creo que pase eso…venga mi chica embarazada comamos un poco de pastel que trajo Serena…

Pay de Zarzamora…-dijo Rei con una gran sonrisa.

Si, nuestro favorito…además tengo que decirte que Serena también está embarazada…-

Abuela eso sí que es una gran noticia…nosotras estaremos panzonas al mismo tiempo…-contesto Rei con una gran sonrisa mirando a nona con atención.

No me mires así hija, yo no podría tener bebes ahora solo disfrutare de mis nietos…-ambas mujeres rieron por ello.

* * *

Diamante se podría decir que nosotros…-dijo Amaral sonriente.

Nosotros somos una pareja informal…-contesto el peliplata mirando su desnudo trasero y es que ella era una chica en verdad atractiva, de hermosos cabello castaños y sonrisa encantadora.

Vamos Diamante Duncan…no juegues conmigo…-el solo sonrió.

Eres mi novia es eso…-confeso el peliplata sonriente y es que desde que llego a Londres la vida para el cambio en todos los sentidos.

Amaral Sanz era una mujer hermosa, de carácter fuerte y decisión firme…la verdad es que le atraía mucho su atractiva silueta pero no podría negar que a pesar de ser la competencia era una mujer de tablas…inteligente, negociadora, hermosa y le gustaba.

Un mes tardo en poder conquistarla y ella cayó en sus brazos o tal vez al revés…de Serena Baker no tenía el más mínimo recuerdo.

Novios competidores…-ambos rieron por el apelativo dicho…-Sabes algo, la verdad es que me gustas demasiado y aunque seamos competencia.

El trabajo y las relaciones personales son completamente distintas situaciones querida…-contesto el peliplata.

Lo se…venga dame un beso…-sin más Diamante se apodero de sus carnosos labios…

* * *

Sofía miraba la foto familia de su esposo, su hija y nietos…era como siempre desearon tener una familia hermosa y a pesar de que ella no pudo darle más hijos eran felices a su forma.

Claro que vivir engañado la mayor parte de tu vida te permitía ser tan feliz que ni cuenta te dabas de lo podrido que estaba a tu alrededor…suspiro con resignación.

 _ **Inicio de Flash back**_

Te vez tan hermosa Sofía, ahora sí que nosotras conseguiremos marido…-dijo Melanie su mejor amiga.

Vamos cálmate, además quien podría fijarse en mi…-Sofía era la clase de chica de sociedad que no brillaba en ella más que por su cuantiosa fortuna…era alta algo flacucha sin mucha gracia para ser francos.

Bajaron las chiquillas de 16 años las escaleras y se unieron a la fiesta…sus ojos era lo más bonito que Sofía tenia pues en ellos brillaba la inocencia…pero se quedaron prendados de un chico de cabellos color fuego…

Sintió que el corazón le dio un brinco al mirarlo a escasos metros de ella…era tan guapo y tenía una hermosa sonrisa…sintió que desmayaría de la impresión.

Claro ella era tan joven e inexperta…que sentir esa clase de emociones era en verdad lógico a su edad, su estómago era un gran nudo y su garganta se había resecado.

Pero el también la miraba y le sonrió desde lejos…esa sería una sonrisa sin retorno…

 _ **Fin de flash back.**_

Ahora al fin sé que ha pasado en esta relación Rubeus, me dolió mucho darme cuenta de que clase de ser humano eres en verdad…

Que estupidez amarte a manos llenas y lo único que recibí de ti fue…gratitud…-Sofía se recostó en su cama a llorar amargamente, solo estaba esperando que las cosas sucedieran para ella darle la estocada final a ese hombre al que amo como a ninguno…pero todo tenía un limito y el de ella había llegado.

* * *

Dios santo Zafiro al fin estamos en Norteamérica, me siento en verdad nerviosa de todo…veré a mi hija al fin después de tantos años y tal vez ella pueda perdonarme…-confeso Mina con esperanza de su corazón.

Sabes he pensado en que tal vez nosotros llamemos a Gala para avisarle…es lo correcto…-Mina tembló, pues nunca más tuvieron comunicación directa con ella.

Me siento como la hija ingrata…-dijo la rubia con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Vamos tienes que ser fuerte, además nosotros estaremos bien…-dijo zafiro pues estaban en verdad vigilados por personal muy capacitado.

Sé que hay muchos hombres protegiéndonos, pero para esto nadie me protegerá…-Zafiro coloco su mano sobre su hombro…

Te amo, todo saldrá bien…vamos…-

* * *

Nona miraba el televisor y la verdad es que estaba pensando en cómo sería su bisnieto…sin duda se parecería mucho a su padre, él tenía una genética más fuerte y no dudaba siquiera en que fuera incluso su clon…-Hola.

Hola Thomas, por un momento pensé que no vendrías…-contesto Nona sonriente.

Lo siento querida, es que mi hijo necesitaba ayuda con unos anzuelos…-sin más se dieron un fuerte abrazo, la verdad es que el amor a pesar de los años en el cuerpo nace del alma.

Qué bueno que has venido…quieres una taza de café…-el hombre sonrió.

Siéntate, yo la tomare de la cafetera…-sin más Thomas camino hacia la pequeña cocina y se sirvió el café…el teléfono comenzó a sonar con insistencia.

Nona estaba riendo por el programa de televisión…-Quieres que conteste…?.

Si por favor, no creo que sea mi nieta…-dijo Nona segura de ello.

Bueno…-Zafiro escucho la voz de un hombre lo que le hizo sentirse contrariado…

Disculpe, esa es la casa de la señora Marie Baker…?...

Así es, quiere hablar con ella…?...

Si por favor, soy Zafiro…-dijo sin más el pelinegro mirando a Mina con duda.

Marie te llama un hombre…-Nona le miro con duda…-Se llama Zafiro…-de pronto noto como su ahora pareja se quedaba como sorprendida, la miro levantarse con pesadez mientras tomaba el teléfono.

Bueno dijo nona mientras suspiraba hondamente, después de tantos años ella sola con Serena…-Gala soy Zafiro, espero que no esté molesta porque le llamo.

Estoy sin palabras…-contesto Nona con temor.

Lamento mucho que nosotros solo nos marchamos y le dejamos a cargo de Serena, pero al menos mantuvimos lejos a Rubeus de la niña.

Lo se Zafiro…pero que sucede…?...-

Nosotros estamos en Norteamérica y nosotros queremos perderles perdón…Mina está conmigo…-

En verdad…?...

Así es Gala…hemos regresado para no irnos…Darién sabe de nuestra existencia y gracias a el sabemos lo que ha pasado.

Darién sabe todo, pero Serena no lo sabe cierto…?...-dijo Nona con el corazón agitado y es que si ellas se reconciliaran en verdad se sentiría al fin libre.

Él nos pidió discreción por su estado…le pasare a Mina…-Nona abrió más los ojos mientras Thomas le sostenía del brazo para que se sentara.

Gala…yo…-escucho al fin la voz de su nuera Mina, la madre del tesoro más grande en su vida, su nieta Serena…-yo no sé qué decirte.

No digas más nada Mina, yo le dije a Serena la verdad y sé que ella quiere verte…es tan hermosa como tu…-dijo Gala con la voz entrecortada de la emoción.

Sé que la haz cuidado como una verdadera madre y solo quiero pedirte perdón por mi ausencia…yo…yo me siento tan mal…-las lágrimas de emoción se escuchaban a pesar de la línea telefónica.

No llores Mina…-dijo Gala mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras le calaban en los ojos…-mira nosotras estamos bien y volveremos a ser una gran familia…cuando nos veremos…?...

Yo creo que mañana llegaremos a tu casa y Darién llevara a Serena para que nosotros nos reunamos.

Bueno pues…yo les espero hija y veras que estaré contenta de recibirlos…-sin más colgaron el teléfono mientras Nona se abrazaba de Thomas, lloraba de alegría saber que al fin vería de nuevo a Mina reunida con su hija…era un gran motivo de regocijo.

* * *

Que rico está el jugo de arándano…-dijo Serena sonriente mientras que Darién le besaba la mejilla.

Creo que mi esposa subirá algunos kilos…-comento divertido Darién mientras Sharon miraba a su hijo con cara de pocos amigos.

No hagas esa clase de comentarios Darién, además ella necesita comer por dos personas y la que está adentro pide cosas extrañas…

No deseaba molestarte mi amor…-Serena negó.

En lo absoluto, la verdad es que no te hago mucho caso al fin y al cabo te miro sufrir mucho con las náuseas matutinas…-

Ni que lo digas…-contesto el pelinegro con cara de malestar.

Eso es curioso, cuando tu madre estaba embarazada de ti me sucedía lo mismo.-confeso Derek sonriente.

Es cierto…-dijo Sharon mientras Luna se acercaba con un enorme álbum fotográfico de su hijo…-Serena deseaba mostrarte estas fotografías de me hijo.

Madre es necesario pasar por esa clase de penas…-dijo Darién con enfado.

Lo es…-Serena sonrió divertida y es que ella tenía tan pocos fotografías durante su niñez que al menos ver algunas de su esposo le agradaba muchísimo.

Esta es cuando Darién nació…su cabello tan oscuro y su coqueto hoyuelo, era un niño muy calmado y solo lloraba cuando tenía hambre o necesitaba cambio de pañal.

Es muy bonito…-dijo la rubia sonriente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a su esposo…miraron varias fotos más de Darién con traje de marinerito el más gracioso de todas…

El pelinegro solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza, pero sabía que eso le hacía sentir bien a su mama así que dejarla rememorar esos sucesos era bueno.

Miraron otro álbum donde Darién era mucho más grande aparentemente unos 20 años y es que lucía tan bien con las hombreras de americano…era tan alto como hasta ahora, su cabello era más negro y sus ojos azules era sin duda los mimos…lucia mucho más irreverente.

Era tan serio con sus asuntos en esa edad y nosotros ya le presionábamos con que se casara imagínate apenas tenía 21 años…aquí esta con Andrew…-Serena sonrió de esas fotos, quien diría que ese hombre tan guapo seria su esposo.

Esta es cuando estuvimos en Italia y está en Austin…aquí estamos en Grecia…-Serena miro muchas fotos de la familia Shields en lugares que ella nunca había conocido.

Al menos ahora conocía Italia en su vida como adulta…suspiro hondamente la verdad es que Darién tenía una vida recorrida.

Esta es…-Serena miro una foto de Darién abrazando a Beryl, ella estaba abrazada de su cintura y el pelinegro muy serio a su lado…pero ella era como posesiva con él.

De pronto la rubia se sintió en verdad incómoda con esto, le dolió un poco el estómago…Sharon trato de salvar la situación mostrándole otras fotografías pero la incomodidad estaba ahí.

Sharon quisiera irme a descansar…-dijo Derek mientras su esposa trataba de salir de esa incómoda situación, por lo que se apresuró en atender a Derek mientras el pelinegro estaba en verdad preocupado por la cara de su esposa.

Y es que como esa fotografía había sido conservada en un álbum familiar por tanto tiempo…suspiro hondo mientras ayudaba a su padre a levantarse y partían de la mesa del jardín.

Serena se levantó y era como si de pronto su corazón se hubiere estrujado en su pecho…le dolía respirar…deseaba irse con su abuela y no estar ahí con Darién.

Serena quieres ir a descansar…-dijo el tratando de no darle importancia al asunto, pero claro que era importante…

Si quiero irme con mi abuela…-contesto la rubia con molestia y con los sentimientos atorados en la garganta.

Bueno, vamos entonces…-

Sola…-dijo la rubia enojada.

Vamos Serena, sabes que no puedes ir sola a ningún lado y es por tu seguridad…además yo deseo acompañar a mi esposa…

Dime hasta cuando me dirías que esa mujer de la foto fue algo más que una amiga tuya…-el pelinegro cerró los ojos mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura.

Serena no viene al caso, eso ha sido hace muchos años…

Y porque aún conservan su foto en el álbum familiar, además ella asistió a nuestra boda…-

Mira no sé porque mi madre guarda fotos de mi juventud…pero lo único que me importa es mi presente a tu lado además eres mi esposa y te amo…no cambiaría nada de lo que tengo por un pasado sin gracia.

Necesito irme con mi abuela…-dijo la rubia molesta.

Vamos mi amor…-

Ahora...dame mi espacio por favor Darién…-el pelinegro la miro sobarse su casi plano vientre.

Te diré lo que paso con ella, nosotros estuvimos prometidos por varios años y no funciono es todo, ella hizo su vida y no la volví a ver desde que nos separamos.

Comprometidos…por cuantos años…?...-los celos de Serena no le permitían escuchar al pelinegro.

Estuvimos cinco años juntos creo…no lo recuerdo Serena vamos que a mí no me importa nada de ello…Mira mi amor te amo a ti me case contigo y ahora me convertirás en padre…te amo…-Serena le miro a los ojos y sabía que él decía la verdad, pero estaba molesta.

Lo entiendo, sé que tienes pasado y yo solo quiero mi espacio…solo necesito tranquilizarme es todo…

Perdóname si te lastime…-dijo el con ojitos de rendición casi imposible negarse.

No tienes que pedirme nada, es solo que yo no asimilo lo que paso me dan celos…-confeso la rubia mientras Darién la abrazaba pero sabía que seguía molesta.

Venga te llevo con tu abuela y te espero en el auto…-ella negó a final de cuentas no podría estar en paz con el esperándola.

Que me lleve el chofer, mira ya no pasó nada es solo que me dieron como muchos celos y con estas hormonas...además tu papa se miraba como algo cansado.

Lo se mi amor, pero no quiero que vaya sin mi presencia…

No pasara nada Darién, créeme…que me lleve el chofer y yo me encierro con mi abuela en la casa.

No…-dijo el tajante pero sabía que Serena lo haría.

En serio…-contesto la rubia mirándole con amor.

Está bien, le diré a Artemis que te lleve…-dijo el pelinegro…-pero yo iré en una hora para estar ahí.

Si amor…-dijo serena mientras se despedían con un beso, Darién subió a ver a su padre y ella iba mirando el paisaje.

La verdad es que tal vez esa mujer fue su novia, pero ella era su esposa y la futura madre de su primogénito…además lo amaba con todo el corazón.

* * *

Nephrite estaba regando el jardín mientras Rei estaba barriendo algunas hojas, la señora Francis estaba en el porshe de su casa junto con su perrito nacho bebiendo un poco de té.

Rubeus miraba desde la esquina en una camioneta blanca de servicio de limpieza, lo cierto es que no podría espiar esa casa en un mercedes por lo que opto por esto…Clarck no sabía nada de su jefe pues literalmente se desapareció de Polonia…Esperaba a su presa con calma desde hacía algunos días sin éxito, pero presentía que ese sería el día.

Miro a un auto de lujo doblar en la esquina para estacionarse y miro a la chica de cabellos rubios mientras sonreía ajena a toda maldad, era tan hermosa como su Minelli su Sedosa…

Serena bajo del auto despreocupada mientras saludaba a Rei sonriente de lejos…Artemis abrió la cajuela para bajar algunas bolsas con víveres que había preparado Luna.

Nona abrió la puerta de la casa saliendo a recibir a su nieta que platicaba con Rei, conoció a Artemis con las bolsas de despensa mientras caminaba adentro del jardín.

Así que Rubeus tenía la oportunidad perfecta, bajo de la camioneta con una bolsa negra mientras apresuraba su paso, Serena cruzo la acera y de pronto todo fue tan rápido…

Te tengo Minelli…-dijo una voz errática jalándola de un brazo mientras Serena escuchaba un primer disparo y algo empujándola mientras gritaba su nombre…luego un par de disparos más…

Y era como si de pronto algo pesado y caliente cayera sobre ella…algo caliente en su cuerpo…muy caliente…gritos…ella no se podía mover y el aroma de la sangre le llego a los labios…dios pensó mientras pedía por su hijo…gritos y más gritos…todo se volvió oscuro y a lo lejos la voz de su nona…después nada…

* * *

Hola chicas hermosas pues ahora sí que sucedieron muchas cosas y en el siguiente capítulo conoceremos muchas verdades que al fin quedaran al descubierto…siempre quedándonos en la mejor parte.

Quiero agradecerles por acompañarme en esta aventura de amor añejo y también comentarles que todas las historias que escribo son mías, no me las pirateo es por ello que tengo tantos errores ortográficos y en ocasiones les cambio apellidos, edades e incluso nombres o como en esta que casi todas se llaman Marie…ya saben errores de memoria.

Pero en fin acá abajo les contesto sus reviews y espero que se queden para acompañarme en lo mejor de Amor Añejo, les quiero mil.

Limavzqz.- Gracias por tu comentario y que padre que te guste la historia, nos leemos…saludos.

Mimi.- a mi también me gustan los gemelos, yo también desearía tener un par…pero veremos qué es lo que sucede más adelante…saludos.

Guest.- Pues apareció el innombrable mientras que Zafiro junto con Mina en Norteamérica a un paso del reencuentro y veremos qué es lo que pasa en el siguiente capítulo linda…saludos.

Yssareyes48.- Si una bendición como esa correo como pólvora mientras que a Nonita también le toco repartición de galán era lo menos merece mucho ser feliz como su nieta…saludos linda…

Stormaw.- espero que con este capítulo salgan varias dudas que traías…ahora sí que mina a un paso de ver a Serena, pero no solo el también Rubeus se le adelanto…dios que nervios…un abrazo linda.

Anmoncer1708.- Jajaja, como dicen acá as de copas la descripción del Dr. William…ansió escribir de Albert…dios…bueno pues parece que la reunión está a un paso eso si el malvado se adelantó a todo y claro que todo aquello quedara suspendido hasta saber qué es lo que paso…Serena y Rei embarazadas, Mina recién parida, solo falto yo…nona enamorada y buen pues todo iba bien…esperemos que siga asi…un abrazo linda.

Yuzmariz.- No te preocupes yo también cambio nombres ahora me llamo Marie…jajaja NTC…mira que todo de cabeza Mina esperando el reencuentro con Serena y claro que Darién ahí al pendiente de todo mientras que Rei luchado entre el miedo y la verdad. Espero que nep tome todo con madurez…ya veremos que sucede linda…saluditos.

Liamoon Tsukino.- que linda, la verdad es que es padre que a uno como lector le conteste la escritora yo cuando comentaba nunca me contestaban por eso cuando decidí escribir trate de hacerlo para tener la cortesía…en fin…Mina lista para encontrarse con su hija que ahora es toda una mujer y está haciendo su familia con Darién, mientras que la rubia fue algo celosa y es que es difícil asimilar que alguien que te cuida sufra a causa de alguien más y siento que era por eso que la rubia sentía así…pero Thomas es bueno y quiera a nona…Rei con miedo de ver la reacción de Nep pero bueno no puede dar uno las cosas por hecho, ya veremos que sucede mientras que Darién y sus padres felices con la noticia del bebe en camino el heredero Shields…un fuerte abrazo a la distancia linda.

Erika Tsukino.- Ya se, es como todos de un sopetón aparecieron para poder resolver sus pendientes un rencuentro, una venganza, dos bebes y mucho amor…eso es lo más importante verdad…saludos linda.


	42. DESPUES DE LA OSCURIDAD

**CAPITULO 42**

 **DESPUES DE LA OSCURIDAD.**

Dios santo Serena…Serena…-grito con alarma Nona tratando de caminar con todas sus fuerzas y es que todo había sido tan rápido un segundo de distracción había provocado todo esto.

Serena bajo del auto para saludar a Rei…-Hola como estas…?

Serena pensé que no te vería mas, que te parece si ahora que me desocupe paso con tu abuela.

Necesitamos platicar algunas cosas amiga…Hola Nep como estas…?...-el castaño le sonrió amablemente.

Bien Serena y tú que Tal…me ha contado Rei que estas esperando un bebe…-afirmo el hombre.

Así es, cumplí recién 3 meses digamos que nosotros estamos sumamente contentos…espero que dios les de la dicha pronto.

Creo que aún es muy precipitado para eso…-contesto el castaño a lo que la pelinegra solo sintió la emoción estancada en su estómago.

Bueno pues ya veremos…-dijo la rubia sonriente…-dejen voy con mi abuela porque trajimos un poco despensa ya sabes cómo se pone con eso.

Lo se…en un rato más voy…-respondió la pelinegra mientras Serena asentía.

Nona abrió la puerta y miro a su nieta conversando con Rei y conoció a Artemis quien estaba bajando algunas bolsas, seguramente era despensa.

Serena no sé porque es tan terca…-menciono mientras Thomas solo reía.

Se preocupa por ti es todo…-contesto el hombre de cabellos canos.

Buen día Sra. Marie, la Sra. Serena me pidió que bajara las bolsas…-

La rubia cruzo la calle y se percató de un hombre con grandes gafas, uniforme por lo que no presto atención…-Hola Francis…

Hola cariño…-de pronto la rubia sintió como era jalada del brazo ante el asombro de sí misma, el corazón parecía que se le saldría del pecho.

Nephrite se percató de la camioneta estacionada desde varias horas atrás y claro que no podría negar que era sospechoso, se estaciono de un lado de otro y finalmente ahí permaneció largo tiempo, por lo que decidió salir a lavar la camioneta, después a regar el jardín.

Miro a un hombre bajar de la misma en el momento exacto en el que Serena cruzo la calle por lo que literalmente corrió con toda la velocidad que pudo, eso en verdad pintaba para mal.

De pronto ella fue jalada mientras Serena gritaba y después el hombre disparaba para matar a la rubia pero el alcanzo a meterse para empujar a Serena en el césped cayendo encima de ella protegiéndola de cualquier lesión.

Francis cogió la pistola y le tiro dos balazos en el brazo primero para que soltara el arma y después en la pierna para qué callera al suelo, corrió rápidamente mientras todos parecían en verdad aterrorizados.

Maldito perro, ya sabía yo que no te podrías quedar con las ganas…-dijo Francis mientras pateaba el arma lejos del alcance de Rubeus quien gemía de dolor.

Quien eres tu perra…-grito con la voz ronca.

Tu vigía imbécil…-dijo Francis pateándolo en la cabeza dejándolo desmayado al instante.

Rei miro la acción desde lejos y no pudo emitir sonido alguno, dios Nephrite estaba herido…herido…-Nephrite….Serena…

Artemis arrojo las bolsas y corrió para auxiliarlos, la escena era algo en verdad compleja, el hombre de cabellos castaños estaba encima de la rubia y tenía un agujero en la espalda de donde brotaba gran cantidad de sangre.

Mi nieta…mi nieta…Serena…hija…serena…-Gala sentía que el corazón se le saldría por el pecho mirando a su nieta ahí desmayada que tal si la bala le había atravesado.

El terror la invadió…-No le muevas tanto puede perder más sangre…-dijo Francis mientras tomaba su teléfono Celular y marcaba a emergencias.

Artemis giro a Neprhite quien estaba quejándose agudamente del dolor mientras Serena estaba manchada de su sangre.

La verdad es que esto podría ser terrible…Francis se quito la blusa que tenía sobre puesta rasgándola con rapidez asombrando a más de uno pues ella era una mujer mayor y lo cierto es que no esperabas lo que hacía.

Vamos Artemis ayúdame para poder detener la hemorragia, aunque creo que este hombre necesita ir al medio ya y la ambulancia no llega…presione con fuerza para detener el sangrado mientras reviso a Serena.

Serena estaba tendida mientras nona solo miraba horrorizada la escena era como si de pronto todo corriera en cámara lenta…como podría haber sucedido esto…como diantres.

Francis busco con insistencia alguna entrada de la bala, pero dudaba que saliera del cuerpo de Nephrite quien era algo fornido…-Cálmate Marie…cálmate ella no tiene nada…es solo la impresión no tiene herida de bala pero en su estado esta caída puede ser alarmante.

El sonido de las ambulancias comenzó a sonar con insistencia, el primero en llegar fue la patrulla...el comandante López miro la escena y era algo nuevo, pues relativamente el pueblo de Sharon era muy tranquilo…-Dios santo que paso aquí…

Rei camino y camino…se hinco para ver a Nephrite manchado de sangre su respiración era agitada…-Dios mi amor…que paso…?...

Que sucedió aquí…-dijo el alguacil en verdad sorprendido.

Soy el agente encubierto Miroslava Petrov, este hombre es uno de los más peligrosos contrabandistas buscados en Polonia y Rusia…agredió a las personas que tenemos tendidas.

Pero como…?...-dijo el alguacil mientras una camioneta negra llegaba al lugar y no eran más que federales.

La ambulancia hizo el arribo y atendió con urgencia a Nephrite mientras Rei se montaba con él para partir al hospital.

Otra ambulancia subió a Serena y atendió a Nona quien estaba teniendo una crisis, Thomas subió a la ambulancia junto con Artemis.

El último en ser atendido fue Rubeus quien salió escoltado con los federales.

* * *

Darién encendió el auto y recibió la terrible noticia de que Serena estaba en el hospital, el solo pudo acelerar a fondo para llegar hacia donde estaba su amada esposa.

* * *

Artemis caminaba de un lado a otro, lo cierto es que no compendia nada y es que todos miraban a Francis como una mujer tranquila, una señora de casa y ahora resultaba ser un agente encubierto.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras el pelinegro llegaba con muchas emociones…-dime que ella esta bien Artemis.

Ella no tiene ninguna lesión, pero fue arrojada al suelo y el medico esta esperando a que no tenga ninguna consencuencia para el bebe.

Pero que paso…no entiendo nada…

El hombre que amenazó a Serena regreso, le disparo pero Nephrite literalmente la tacleo siendo el quien recibiera el disparo.

De qué demonios me hablas…?...-dijo con alarma el pelinegro y es que la verdad todo era tan complicado, el presentía algo desde que ella le dijo que iría sola a casa de su abuela.

No lo sé aun Darién, lo que sucedió ha sido confuso para todos los que estamos aquí…-dijo el peliplata, mientras caminaban hacia la sala de espera, donde Rei estaba afectada esperando alguna noticia y a su lado estaba Francis.

El pelinegro la miro con pesar, ese hombre había salvado la vida de su esposa y la verdad es que estaba por completo agradecido con ello…-Rei, yo quiero decirte que estoy a tu lado para lo que necesites.

Gra…gracias Darién…-el medico se acercó a ellos y es que el único que en verdad llego mal al hospital había sido una herida de considerable peligro.

El medico se acercó a la sala de urgencias…-Familiares de la señora Serena Shields…

Soy su esposo, como se encuentra ella doctor…?...-pregunto Darién con un manojo de nervios.

La señora estará en observación creo que este día, ella no tiene heridas que se consideren graves…-el medico suspiro…-lo único que estamos previniendo es que tenga reposo estas 24 horas por su estado de embarazo, ya que al ser arrojada al suelo y caer de esa manera se puso en peligro al nonato.

Darién solo apretó los puños, si dios pudiera decir lo que él pensaba sin duda seria aprendido…ese maldito Rubeus Black ahora sí que había ejecutado su propia sentencia de muerte.

Además de que tuvo una reacción en el cuello y está un poco resentida, tal vez usara collarín por un par de semanas, una mordida en el labio y unos moretes que sanaran…pero en general ella está bien…-dijo el médico.

Yo podría verla o…?...-pregunto el pelinegro ansioso de ver a su esposa.

Aun no la llevan a piso para que usted pueda estar con ella, la Sra. Marie Baker ella ya se encuentra en piso tuvo una crisis nerviosa que a su edad es complicado pero está en calma.

Y Neprhite doctor…dígame como está el…?...-

Usted es…?...-pregunto el medico mirando a la chica tan joven y nerviosa.

Soy su mujer…-contesto la pelinegro mirándole con temor, no deseaba malas noticias en su estado.

No tengo aun informes porque se encuentra en cirugía, solo será cuestión de esperar señora…-dijo el médico mientras se retiraba.

Vamos Rei, él es fuerte ya verás que todo saldrá bien…-dijo Francis tratando de calmarla.

Es que no comprendo nada…nada…-dijo Rei en verdad contrariada y como es que Nep había tenido una respuesta casi inmediata a lo que nadie más miro.

Yo necesito que me diga quién es usted…?...-dijo el pelinegro acercándose mientras Rei miraba a Francis pues ella también necesitaba explicaciones.

Rubeus Black está involucrado en muchos asuntos de la mafia rusa y es demasiado peligroso, yo soy una mujer retirada tenía poco de haber dejado el servicio por lo que mi casa en Sharon era un gran lugar para descansar…

 _ **Inicio de Flash Back…**_

Entonces me dirás para que me citaste agente K…?...-pregunto la mujer mirando al que había quedado a cargo de su puesto.

Necesitamos de tu servicio.

Sabes que deje el servicio desde hace algunos años y la verdad es que ahora no tengo mucho interés en seguir adelante con ello.

Lo siento por sacarte de tu retiro, pero tenemos un gran enlace con Rubeus Black…-Francis le miro con duda, pues ese era un gran hueso que haría caer al pelirrojo desde el pedestal donde se encontraba con ello una gran mafia de trata de personas, contrabando y corrupción caería.

Te escucho…-contesto Francis.

Bien es tan simple como que este hombre se obsesiono con una prostituta que busca redimir su pasado para un futuro libre para su pequeña hija, ella junto con su pareja un ex sicario de Black están dispuestos a cooperar con la interpool para que su hija viva con otra identidad en Norteamérica…

Y que tengo que ver yo en todo esto…

Casualmente la oferta ha sido tomada y ellas llegaran a vivir a un lado de tu casa en Sharon…

Toman decisiones sin consultarme como siempre agente K, yo no quiero más líos…

No será un gran lio, tu vivirás tranquilamente tu retiro y solo proporcionaras información en un reporte…además de que mantendrás contacto con Zafiro es todo, cualquier aparición de Rubeus Black será el premio mayor.

Que gano yo con todo esto…?...-el agente K solo sonrió pues conocía que la pequeña mujer era lista, muy lista.

Un aumento en tu cheque cada mes y tal vez un aumento en las pensiones de tus hijos…-Francis sonrió y tomo asiento.

Ahora si estamos entendiéndonos…-dijo sonriente la mujer.

 _ **Fin de Flash Back.**_

Rei miraba a Francis con dudas, la verdad es que ella no comprendía nada de nada.

Pero esto pudo haberse prevenido…siento como si usaron de carnada a mi esposa para atraer a Rubeus Black y eso no me gusta mucho…

Lamento decírtelo Darién pero ese hombre era impredecible cuando apareció acá fue detectado ya más tarde y yo no obtuve la información de primera mano…-confeso Francis.

Podría habérsele detenido con antelación.-dijo con molestia el pelinegro.

No es tan sencillo Black es un hombre listo y poderoso, pero para ser vencido necesitaba a otro hombre igual y ese fuiste tú que mantuvo a salvo a Serena de todo peligro…solo ahora fue una excepción.

Un médico se acercó…-Familiares de Nephrite Wilson…

Yo soy su pareja…-dijo Rei con la voz entrecortada y con los nervios a flor de piel.

Bueno solo quiero comentarle que afortunadamente él está fuera de peligro, es un hombre fuerte y a pesar de que la bala le perforo un pulmón saldrá de esta…-menciono el médico.

Pero poder verlo…?...-pregunto la pelinegra

Aun no, el tendrá que permanecer por esta noche en urgencias pues ha sido una operación delicada y ya mañana si mejora podrá ser pasado a piso…depende de su reacción.

Es necesario permanecer aquí en el hospital…?...-pregunto Francis.

No es necesario, creo que sería mejor que vayan a casa a descansar y mañana estén aquí por cualquier cosa que suceda…-dijo el médico mientras salía de ahí.

Dios santo…me siento mejor al saber que mi Nep está a salvo…-comento Rei.

Creo que lo mejor será que descanses, en tu estado no es bueno tener tantas emociones…-Darién miro a la pelinegra ausente mientras caminaba con Francis del brazo.

* * *

Artemis se mantenía en completo silencio siendo solo espectador, lo cierto es que se sentía un poco culpable pues el exceso de confianza ocasiono esto.

Yo solo quiero decirle que lamento todo esto Sr. Darién…-dijo con pesar el peliplata.

No es culpa de nadie Artemis, solo agradezco a dios que Serena no saliera del todo mal…-dijo el pelinegro mientras ambos se miraban con pesar.

* * *

Que…?...-Zafiro se quedó petrificado y al mismo tiempo tranquilo porque Rubeus Black estaba ya en manos de las autoridades y claro que eso era bueno.- Yo le digo a Mina y en qué hospital…gracias…

De qué hospital hablas…?...es mi hija que esta mala acaso…?...-el pelinegro la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho.

Rubeus intentó matar a Serena, pero un vecino de ella interfirió siendo herido por el arma…Serena está bien y esta su esposo con ella…Rubeus está ya en manos de la justicia…

No puede ser cierto…pero mi hija ella como esta…

Están en el hospital, me dijo Miroslava que está bien y fuera de peligro que incluso el hombre que le salvo la vida también está fuera de peligro.

Yo necesito ir Zafiro a verla…necesito por favor…

Es peligroso aun, en ese hospital esta ese hombre y hasta que lo saquen de ahí no estaré tranquilo…-

Lo sé pero esto es más fuerte que yo….

No podemos Mina, necesitamos que Darién nos llame porque ella está embarazada y en su estado es difícil…una emoción más podría ser contraproducente.

Tienes razón, pero al menos podríamos ir a darle las gracias a ese hombre…-Zafiro asintió.

Te lo prometo mañana haremos todo eso…-comento el pelinegro sonriente.

* * *

Darién al fin pudo mirar a su esposa en piso y respirar de verla sonriente…-dios santo me sentí morir Serena….-se abrazó de ella, deseaba escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

También me asusté mucho mi amor, pero mira estamos bien nosotros dos para estar contigo…me siento culpable porque estaba tan terca con salir sola.

No digas más nada, ya paso todo…-comento el pelinegro besándola en los labios.

Dime como esta Nephrite, si no es por el…-

Shhh!...caya mi amor todo está bien y está fuera de peligro estará en observación en urgencias por cualquier cosa…-

Le debo la vida Darién…-dijo ella con sus grandes ojos azules mirándole con suplica

También le debo yo la vida mi amor, sin él no sé qué estaría pasado ahora mismo…pero dime tienes hambre o…

Si tengo mucha hambre y mi abuela….?...

Aquí estoy mi amor…-dijo Nona sonriente quien caminaba del brazo de Thomas.

Dios y ese suero abuela…-

Ya sabes que cualquier cosa que le pasa a uno lo único que saben hacer es ponerte suero y cobrarte facturas elevadísimas…-contesto Nona haciendo que su nieta sonriera.

No se preocupe Sra. Marie usted no tendrá que pagar nada yo me hare cargo…-dijo Darién.

Lo sabía, solo deseaba hacer reír a mi nieta…la verdad ha sido el día más largo de mi vida y el suero no se acaba…-contesto Nona.

Abuela lo bueno de todo esto es que no pierdes el buen ánimo…-dijo Serena mientras reían un rato…ya pasadas las horas Nona fue dada de alta y partió a casa para descansar, Darién se quedaría de guarda para cuidar a la rubia.

* * *

Unos agentes tocaron la puerta de la habitación de Darién que por supuesto ya estaba siendo custodiada por gente de Artemis.

Que desea el señor…?...-pregunto Alexandre.

Deseo hablar con la señora Shields, ella está en medio de una investigación.

Me podría mostrar su identificación…-el hombre asintió de mala gana.

Vamos está haciendo su trabajo, tu harías lo mismo si fuera tu esposa que estuviera en peligro…-comento la agente Versa.

Lo se…-ambos mostraron su placa de identidad y entraron a la habitación mientras Darién solo trataba de calmar a la rubia.

Nosotros deseamos hacer unas preguntas pues de seguimiento, sabemos que usted sufrió un atentado…-dijo Harris.

De donde conoce a Rubeus Black…?...-la primera pregunta era absurda, porque ella no lo conoció por ninguna manera el solo apareció.

No lo conozco y lo he visto un par de veces, una de ellas fue cuando regresaba de mi trabajo me confundió con mi madre Minelli Stevens y hoy que quiso…quiso…matarme…-dijo con un hilo de voz.

Ambos agentes se miraron…-

No tuvo contacto telefónico alguno con usted o su esposo…?...-ambos negaron.

Entonces solo lo miro por dos ocasiones…

Así es…dígame que ese hombre no me hará daño…-dijo la rubia con temor.

No señora, usted está siendo protegida por su esposo además de que el estado le dará protección…

Nosotros solo deseamos a ese hombre lejos de nuestras vidas…-dijo Darién asertivamente y dejando un poco a ver entre dientes de que él no se dejaría intimidar por Black.

El será trasladado esta noche a Polonia ya que está estable y además de que tiene un par de órdenes de aprensión por malversación de fondos.

El pelinegro se preguntó que si era tan siniestro en todo eso como es que una solo tenía orden por malversación de fondos…-Pero creo que es más que sus delitos son más graves que un simple fraude…-dijo el pelinegro seguro de ello.

Así es, han comenzado a cantar los pájaros del alambre Sr. Shields, pero la demanda de malversación fue interpuesta por su esposa Sofía Black…-Serena y Darién se miraron desconcertados, la esposa de ese canalla también le tenía su guardadito.

Pues es todo de nuestra parte y que se mejore Sra. Shields…con su permiso…-ambos agentes salieron de la habitación.

Dios santo, ese hombre hasta a su esposa defraudo…-dijo Serena sorprendida…

Lo se mi cielo…pero venga vamos a descansar que tienes que ponerte bien y poder irnos a casa…-la rubia asintió mientras miraba a su esposo acomodar la cama individual donde dormiría…dios era grande y ella bendecida por estar bien con su familia.

* * *

La noche transcurrió calmadamente y Nephrite había salido airoso de todo esto, lo cierto es que ahora mismo se sentía como si un tráiler le hubiese pasado por encima, cerca de las 9 de la mañana fue trasladado a una habitación para el solo…

Agradeció de corazón que Rei no estuviera ahí para verle como él era realmente…la amaba pero en verdad es que ahora mismo sabía que tenía que dar muchas explicaciones y la principal era porque arriesgar su propia vida para salvar a Serena.

* * *

Darién estaba en la sala de espera y lo cierto es que es el estaba con ansia de conocer a la madre de Serena, Zafiro le llamo con urgencia por la noche y el ante la terquedad de mina acepto en que se presentaran en el hospital para darle gracias al hombre que le salvo la vida.

No creía que fuera una gran idea pero bueno, tarde que temprano tenía que suceder el encuentro…deseaba que al menos Serena estuviera en casa para poder tenerla más tranquila y libre de cualquier sospecha de aborto…

Respiro pesada y profundamente…-Tu eres Darién…-dijo la voz de un hombre alto de cabellos oscuros mirándole, tenía unos ojos azules profundos…como si cargara tanto a cuestas.

Sí, creo que debes de ser Zafiro…-el pelinegro asintió mientras se estrechaban la mano en un fuerte apretón…

Supe que se han llevado a Black a Polonia para ser juzgado y eso nos da mucha tranquilidad…-comento Zafiro mientras Darién solo asentía.

Yo no sé qué decirte…-

Eres tu Darién…?...-dijo una mujer menuda de cabellos rubios…fue como si de pronto la se quedara sin habla…no podría negar que era una mujer hermosa y joven…tal vez ella sería más joven que el mismo…

Si soy Darién Shields…-Mina sin más lo abrazo, ella era su suegra y la verdad era como raro.

Lo siento es que me siento tan emocionada, soy Minelli Adams y se siente tan bien decirlo…me dicen Mina…-contesto la rubia nerviosa, el esposo de su hija era muy apuesto y llevaba una alianza de matrimonio.

Yo no sé qué decirle…se parece mucho a mi esposa Serena…-Mina trago en seco tan solo saber que su hija estaba ahí tan cerca de ella.

Estoy tan nerviosa, desearía verla ahora mismo pero…-

Vamos sabes que ella aun no es dada de alta y lo ideal sería que todo esto pase para que no corra riesgo alguna con tanta emoción…-dijo Zafiro, lo cierto es que eso a Darién le daba una idea pues en verdad parecía que la razón era ese hombre y la aventura era la madre de Serena.

Yo desearía que este encuentro sea mañana para que Serena este más tranquila es todo…

No te preocupes, lo cierto es que deseaba conocerte y no pude esperar…también quiero ver a Gala…-dijo la rubia sonriente…-y a ese hombre que salvo a mi hija.

Pues creo que ya podríamos ver a Nephrite…-contesto Darién mientras la rubia asentía, caminaron hacia la recepción para preguntar en que habitación estaba el héroe…

Mina estaba muy ansiosa mientras seguían de largo buscando la habitación 604, llegaron y el primero en entrar fue Darién quien se quedó sorprendido de ver a Nephrite con ojos azules…

Buen día Nephrite…-

Darién…que hace en mi habitación…?...-pregunto nervioso tratando de calmarse pero el dolor era fuerte.

Yo solo vine para darle las gracias por ayudar a mi esposa y por el valor que tuvo de arriesgar su vida por la de ella…-

Nep solo sonrió estaba tan cansado de todo desde que llego a Norteamérica…-No tiene que agradecerme nada Shields, era mi obligación…lo menos que podría hacer.

El pelinegro no entendía nada de lo que decía, porque tendría una obligación con Serena…-Hay una persona que quiere hablar con usted…

Mina apareció detrás de Darién mientras se quedaba ahí como estatua era como si de pronto todo su pasado regresara de un solo golpe, en verdad que la vida te tiene una que otra jugada que ni siquiera sabes cómo tomarlo…mirar a ese hombre era doloroso…

Mina…-dijo Nep con un hilo de voz mientras todos los recuerdos a su mente regresaban de un solo golpe…seguía igual de hermosa que cuando la conoció…

Frederick…-contesto Mina casi sin aliento.

* * *

Pues bien chicas secretos al fin revelados y al mismo tiempo impactantes imagínense que se vendrá después de todo esto para los involucrados.

Les quiero agradecer por seguir a esta historia y lo cierto es que estamos en la recta final de amor añejo, trabajo a marchas forzadas para tratar de acomodar ya todo y dar un final lindo, lindo.

Agradezco sus bellos comentarios y el tiempo que se han tomado para escribirlos, leerme y hacerme reir, les quiero mil y aquí abajo les contesto sus reviews:

Anmoncer1708.- Espero que varias preguntas con este capítulo estén al fin resueltas para ti y creo que también para mí, al final revelo todo lo que cada uno hace en esta historia…eso si faltan detalles de muchas cosas…Diamante en Londres haciendo su vida como debe de ser sin pensar más en Serena…Darién pobre la paso mal de tan solo pensar que sucediera algo terrible con su amada…Rubeus creo que ya será juzgado en Polonia y que curioso que Sofía lo demando…bueno ya vemos como reaccionara Rei con las verdades que están por salir y nona por supuesto…gracias por tu comentario y abrazo a la distancia linda.

Mimi…-listo espero que te queden algunas incógnitas resueltas que al fin se liberaron…saludos.

Yuzmariz.- ahora sí que espero que tus dudas queden resueltas y los disparos en si fueron de quien menos se esperaban pero todo salió bien…Darién creo que es el más aliviado al ver a su esposa bien dentro de todo lo malo que fue el capítulo de ayer y por supuesto que vendrán más revelaciones para Rei, Nona y Serena…esa Mina vino a desenredar todo su pasado para al fin vivir libre su presente…saluditos linda.

Kotipelta.- Gracias por los lindos deseos y parece que al fin quedaran varias de tus dudas resueltas con este capítulo…Diamante ajeno a todo el caos acá en Sharon viviendo contento con su novia…Artemis sintiéndose un poco culpable pero Rubeus rondaba como dices como un auténtico psicópata…al fin la justicia caerá sobre él y quien diría que su esposa participaría en ello…Creo que Rei antes de sorprender será sorprendida al mismo tiempo que nona y Serena…Mina llego con todo y ojala que las cosas al fin salgan bien para que cada uno pueda vivir su vida en paz como todos deseamos…gracias por comentar y saludos.

Stormaw.- Ahora sí que los celos son difíciles de manejar cuando uno está enojado y Serena de a tiro se molestó, pero bueno el presente es el que cuenta y ella es la Sra. Shields no más…amada por un esposo que casi se nos muere de un susto con este capítulo y siendo pieza clave para embonar todos los trozos de vida de su esposa que esta ajena ello…Mina apareció y salió otro secreto a la luz…esperemos que el siguiente capítulo nos resuelva más cosas…saludos.

Guest…-jajaja…yo también quemaría mínimo la foto y le daría un sape a mi moms por dejar ese recuerdito ahí en el álbum…pero mira que todo salió bien de esa escena lo malo es que apareció Rubeus con su necedad e hizo todo este borlote que logro herir a un salvador e ir a prisión a su país ya veremos cómo reacciona ante su esposa…Listo Mina aparece para dar gracias y resulta llevarse tremenda sorpresa…que cosas…haz de cuenta que veo a Darién con cara de en qué familia vine a parar…Jajaja…saludos.

Yssareyes48.-listo espero que te guste el capítulo y queden algunas duditas al fin resueltas, esto como dicen se pondrá bueno con tantas explicaciones por dar.

Erika Tsukino.-Mira que la arme bien, hasta yo me quede intrigada con todo pero creo que ahora sabemos quién fue el que se arriesgó y salió un poco herido para salvar a Serenita…saludos.


	43. REENCUENTROS

**CAPITULO 43**

 **REENCUENTROS**

Darién se quedó ahí petrificado, era como si de pronto todo se congelara…Frederick no era el nombre del padre de su amada esposa…entonces…-Dios han pasado tantos años…no sé qué sentir al verte postrado en esa cama, tal vez podría decirte que es lo menos que podrías haber hecho por tu hija.

Mina yo lamento lo que nos sucedió…-ella se limpió un par de lágrimas que salían traicioneramente de sus ojos, la verdad es que jamás se imaginó ver a ese hombre frente a ella.

No sucedió hablas en serio…te largaste sin mirar atrás y no pensante en nosotras ahora no me digas que nos sucedió cuanto tomaste tus maletas y te fuiste para hacer tu vida…-reclamo Mina y es que ella había cargado tantos años con ese resentimiento…Darién tuvo que cerrar la puerta pues estaban en un hospital.

Yo sé que pasaron cosas terribles y es que yo también no estaba precisamente en un lecho de rosas Mina, confié en gente que termino por defraudarme.

En verdad…no sabes lo que tuvimos que pasar tu madre y yo, Serena se nos moría de hambre si no fuera porque Gala sabia sembrar papas simplemente nosotras no estaríamos aquí.- dijo Mina suspirando pesadamente mientras el pelinegro tomaba asiento y es que no sabía qué hacer si se salía probablemente Zafiro entraría y eso podría complicar las cosas.

Yo llegue a un país que me dio una patada en el trasero y lo cierto es que la situación para mí en Rusia fue peor que en Polonia.

Se supone que tendría que escuchar todo esto…?...-

Alguna vez Tatyana te dijo que envié dinero para que ustedes tuvieran una mejor vida y que incluso pude juntarlo para que me alcanzaran…-Mina se quedó de pronto callada y palidecía.

No es cierto, mi tía jamás…-

Mina ella no es lo que tú crees…-dijo Fred mientras la miraba con pesar y ella en sus ojos buscaba la verdad, en esos ojos que amo con el corazón entendía que lo era…

Dios…ella me mintió…-el asintió mientras algunas lágrimas fluían por su rostro.

Porque crees que ella vivía tan cómodamente…?...-Y es que era cierto, algo le deslumbro y la convenció de convertirse en una mujer de la vida galante, su tía siempre tenía dinero e incluso era dueña de un apartamento en una zona modesta.

La rubia sintió como si le hubieran apuñalado el corazón, esa mujer a la que tanto quería y a la que le agradecía ayudarla en sus peores momentos.

Sabes lo curioso fue que me di cuenta de su plan tan rápidamente y me dolió mucho ver que tu habías caído…caíste porque eras tan joven y tan inocente, es algo por lo que jamás podre perdonarme…sé que sufriste mucho pero yo estaba atado de manos y la vida te dio lo que necesitabas, me odiabas.

No te odiaba…solo estaba molesta contigo por no amarme como lo hacía yo…-dijo Mina con el corazón en la mano…-nunca entendí porque te fuiste de mi lado…dímelo.

El suspiro hondamente mientras sentía un dolor punzante en la herida de su operación, lo cierto es que no era bueno que se agitara pues había sido herido de gravedad y hablar así le estaba cansando.

Creo que lo mejor será dejar que Nephrite descanse un poco Mina, el recién salió de una operación complicada y no sería bueno ponerlo en riesgo…-dijo el pelinegro interviniendo en un momento oportuno.

Es tan difícil todo esto Darién…-dijo la rubia con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho.

Yo puedo hablar…-la puerta se abrió mientras una enfermera entraba y lo cierto es que miro a la visita con cara de enfado.

Este paciente tuvo una operación complicada y creo que visita por hoy término, necesito revisarlo…-dijo la mujer de cabellos canos.

No yo…necesito decirle algo…-

Mira hijo si quieres puedes hablar todo lo que se te pegue tu gana mañana hoy no, tienes que dormir y no acepto un no por respuesta…-la mujer se acercó para inyectar en el suero el medicamento y claro que un tanto de tranquilizante que poco a poco nublaron la visión de Nep quien literalmente quedo noqueado.

Bueno creo que nuestro paciente despertara en algunas horas, les pediré que no lo agiten mucho este hombre murió por segundos en la plancha…-Mina solo llevo sus manos para tapar su gemido de miedo emitido por su boca.

Le agradezco…-sin más salieron del cuarto con más dudas que resoluciones, lo cierto es que si Darién estaba contrariado no deseaba pensar en cómo se sentía su suegra con respecto a la verdad.

Mina sentía como si flotara por el piso, era como si de pronto todos aquellos recuerdos regresaran de golpe para lastimarla hondamente…dolía…claro que le dolia el pecho y es que a pesar de todo lo sufrido aun podría decir que Frederick era el hombre más guapo del mundo…

Era absurdo pensar en eso, cuando ella tenía una vida con Zafiro tres hermosos hijos y tal vez mucho amor pero…pero lo más absurdo de todo esto es que solo se ama una vez y ella amo con su corazón a Frederick quien le dio el regalo más hermoso de su vida…su hija Serena.

Muchos tal vez la tacharían de ridícula por aun querer a ese hombre que la destruyo, pero como culparlo si el destino era así…sonrió con pena quien diría que ese amor que tanto deseo tener ahora cuando más tranquila estaba regresaba a su vida para ponerla en un dilema.

Y es que amaba a Zafiro y sin él, seguramente su vida seguiría siendo aún más desgraciada, le apoyo todo el tiempo que le necesito y le dio tres hermosos hijos…suspiro hondamente luchando mentalmente ante el silencio sepulcral con Darién…era complicado Frederick había sido su primer amor sincero, ambos jóvenes y pobres, bueno tal vez hasta miserables económicamente pero el tiempo que duro fue bueno porque se dieron lo que podían con lo que tenían…y eso en verdad…eso se atesoraba.

Que sucedió…?...-pregunto Zafiro sorprendido al ver el estado de Mina, ella había llegado tan entusiasmada y ahora estaba triste.

Bueno pues si me lo permiten yo necesito ir con Serena, creo que a ella la darán de alta al medio día…-

Si tú nos hablas para saber si hoy no reunimos o mejor mañana…-dijo Mina con un poco de pesar y es que tal vez ese no sería un buen día para más emociones.

También creo que tal vez mañana podríamos reunirnos…ha sido un gusto conocerles…-dijo el pelinegro mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Serena y claro que estaba preocupado por todo esto…esperaba que su mujer fuera fuerte.

Que sucedió en esa habitación…?...-pregunto el pelinegro mirando con insistencia a su esposa.

Necesito ir a ver a mis hijos, además esta esponja esta por sucumbir con tanta leche que estoy tirando…-el asintió mientras salían de ahí.

* * *

Mina miraba hacia el suelo, mientras seguían caminando hacia el auto…Rei estaba entrando al hospital y la verdad es que miro de reojo a la mujer y al hombre, era como raro parecía como si Serena con Darién salieran de ahí…

Se quedó incluso parada mirándoles subir a un auto…se preguntó quiénes serían mientras solo se enfocaba a lo suyo…-Señorita me podría decir en que habitación esta Nephrite Wilson.

Es la habitación 604, aunque si viene a visitarlo él está sedado…-dijo la enfermera mientras seguía anotando en la bitácora.

Gracias…-dijo la pelinegra mientras caminaba con paso firme a la habitación de su novio y efectivamente, se aterro un poco a verle con tantos aparatos pero vivo al fin y claro dormido como un bebe.

Agradeció a dios por la bondad de permitirle seguir con vida y suspiro pesadamente mientras se acercaba para besarlo en la frente…-dios sabe que pensé que te perdería Nephrite y tan solo de pensarlo aún me duele el alma, no sé qué hubiéramos hecho sin ti ahora que viene en camino un bebe producto de nuestro amor.

Te amo Nephrite…-dijo Rei mientras le tomaba de la mano y es que verlo dormir tan pacíficamente le hacía sentirse tranquila muy tranquila.

* * *

Me dirás que te sucede…-Mina respiro hondamente mientras la pequeña paloma repetía su comida…camino hacia la cama y la dejo acostada, para su fortuna la televisión era una maravilla para sus hijos quienes estaban entretenidos sin hacer ruido alguno.

Creo que debemos hablar afuera…-contesto la rubia mientras salían en silencio, sus hijos eran ajenos a el porque de tantos cambios en su vida.

No sé por dónde empezar, la verdad es que aún faltan muchas explicaciones…-Zafiro le miro con cara de duda y es que no entendía nada.

Mina dime de favor que está sucediendo, no comprendo nada de lo que dices…-menciono ya molesto el pelinegro.

Cuando entramos a la habitación de ese hombre llamado Nephrite fue como si de pronto un fantasma estuviera frente a mí…-ella suspiro hondamente…-el hombre que salvo la vida de mi hija Serena es su padre Frederick.

Zafiro sintió que la respiración se le cortaba de pronto y es que esa no era una noticia que esperara, es más parecía una mala broma del destino…ese hombre que abandono a Mina y por el cual casi mueren de hambre ahora estaba ahí como si nada pasara.

Pero qué diablos hace ese hombre aquí en Sharon…como es que el…?...-Mina solo alzo los hombros en señal de negación y es que ella tampoco lo entendía.

Yo le reclame lo que hizo y me dijo que estaba arrepentido…-Zafiro de pronto se sintió preocupado y es que perder a su esposa e hijos no estaba entre sus planes…- Me dijo algo que me hizo sentir de verdad defraudada.

Pero como osas en creerle Mina, sabemos de antemano que es una persona a la que no le importó ni su madre…-contesto Zafiro con arrojo mientras la rubia asentía.

No pudo decirnos más porque no podía hablar mucho y después la enfermera lo sedo, nos dijo que él estuvo muerto en la sala de operaciones por algunos segundos…-el pelinegro se puso de pronto fúrico.

Ahora resulta que ante tus ojos es un héroe…-comento con molestia y alzando la voz.

No es necesario que me grites, sabes que puedo escucharte perfectamente Zafiro…además no estoy diciendo que él sea un héroe es solo que hizo lo que cualquier padre por su hijo…-contesto ella mirando a su esposo a los ojos.

Mina esto no me está gustando para nada…él no sé qué intenciones tenga contigo y yo…

Por dios creo que exageras las cosas, no sé qué paso en verdad hasta que él me diga…lo único que me partió el corazón fue saber que mi tía Tatiana ella me uso…

Como es eso…?...-pregunto Zafiro contrariado, pues Mina siempre la recordaba con melancolía.

No lo sé bien, solo me dijo Frederick que siempre nos envió dinero y que incluso el envió una cantidad para que nosotras le alcanzáramos en Rusia.

Zafiro se quedó callado analizando la situación y es que a pesar de que Tatyana era una mujer atractiva, pues ella estaba haciéndose vieja y en un prostíbulo comienzan a perder clientes…siempre se preguntó cómo es que se mantenía a flote con tanto despilfarro.

Ambos se miraron y Mina pronto salió de sus pensamientos ante el chillido de su pequeña bebe camino con prisa a la habitación mientras Zafiro se preguntaba que diantres estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Como esta Nephrite…?...-pregunto la rubia mientras su esposo le ayudaba a vestirse.

Él está bien mi amor, esta mañana le fui a ver mientras dormías y está aún convaleciente de la operación…aun así tiene un buen pronóstico.

Quisiera verlo antes de partir…-contesto la rubia mientras Darién se preguntaba si sería bueno.

Mira él está sedado y no creo que sea bueno aun que lo miraras, tal vez mañana que este mas lucido y sin tanta medicación encima…además mirarlo con tantos cables podría alterarte…-La rubia miro a su esposo con duda, pero era cierto ella tendría que permanecer en reposo por su bebe.

Tienes razón, en verdad necesito descansar y tomar un poco de aire fresco…no me gustan mucho los hospitales para serte sincera.

Ya lo sé mi amor…creo que estas lista y será mejor que nos marchemos a casa…-contesto el sonriente mientras la rubia lo abrazaba.

Sabes que te amo Darién como nunca pensé sentirlo…-confeso ella mirándole a los ojos azules que tanto amaba.

Lo se mi amor, yo también te amo como nunca pensé hacerlo y amo a este bebe que llevas en tu vientre…he pensado que cuando le bauticemos nosotros deberíamos de casarnos por la iglesia…-la rubia abrió grandemente sus ojos.

Estas seguro de ello…?...-

Claro que sí, deseo que mis hijos crezcan en una matrimonio bendecido por dios y que esto les de la fortaleza para ser buenas personas, con valores morales y éticos…-ella simplemente se maravilló por lo que escuchaba de sus labios y es que eso era justamente lo que ella deseaba para su vida.

Aceptare gustosa casarme contigo por la ley de dios…-ambos se unieron en un beso tierno.

* * *

Rei permanecía al lado de Nephrite las horas pasaban y el parecía por completo ajeno a su presencia…la enfermera entro y lo cierto es que comprendía su dolor pero era innecesaria su presencia en ese momento.

Señora creo que pediré se retire, yo necesito limpiar las heridas del paciente además de que el medico pronto vendrá a dar revisión…-dijo la mujer mirando a una chiquilla impaciente.

Dígame porque ha dormido tanto Neprhite…-

Se le ha administrado un fuerte sedante, le recuerdo que este paciente estuvo grave y considero que las visitas por hoy han terminado…de nada sirve que permanezca aquí porque no podrá estar pasando…-contesto la mujer.

Lo siento, es que el está solo…somos nosotros dos…-dijo Rei con pesar.

Pues por la mañana tuvo visita de una mujer de cabellos rubios bastante bonita y el esposa de una paciente…-la pelinegra se preguntó a qué se refería.

Y quien sería la mujer…?...-la enfermera solo negó con la cabeza mientras Rei pensaba muy lejos tal vez su ex mujer.

* * *

Serena llego a la mansión Shields, sus suegros estaban por completo ajenos a toda la situación que había pasado y era porque ambos eran ya mayores.

Creo que ha sido lo mejor Darién, no te sientas mal gracias a dios que no pasó nada…-contesto la rubia mientras el solo trataba de que su mujer estuviera tranquila.

Lo se mi amor, ahora lo que deseo es que descanses…-ella asintió, era bueno estar en un lugar tranquilo para poder descansar.

Hola hijo pensé que no vendrías…- dijo Sharon.

Madre estas siendo un poco melodramática, lo que sucede es que Serena se ha sentido un poco mal y estuvimos en el hospital…

Dios santo es que siempre los primeros meses de embarazo son los más difíciles…-comento la mujer con angustia.

Lo mejor que podremos hacer es que ella descanse por el día de hoy…-dijo el pelinegro.

Es verdad…deberías de cargarla hijo y llevarla a la habitación para que duerma un poco, tal vez una buena comida le caería bien…-serena asintió y es que ella tenía siempre mucha hambre.

Eso es verdad, creo que tengo más hambre…-el pelinegro solo rio.

Te llevare a la habitación y le pediré a luna que nos lleve el desayuno…te parece…-la rubia asintió contenta.

No se diga más…-Darién tomo a Serena entre sus brazos cual pluma y ella con la confianza total en su esposo recargo su cabeza en su cálido pecho.

Sharon ordeno a Luna que llevaran desayuno para su hijo y esposa, además de que prepararan una comida restauradora para Serena…tenía que estar fuerte para traer al mundo a ese bebe.

Darién miraba a su esposa dormir plácidamente después de un buen baño de agua caliente…era como contemplar a un ángel y le aterraba que esa tranquilidad que ahora tenia se viera afectada por todo el cumulo de emociones que estaban por venirse de frente.

Era complicado quien diría que el encuentro con su madre Minelli ahora sería tal vez opacado por la aparición abrupta y siempre presente de su padre fingiendo ser otra persona…

Respiro hondo y es que eso le hacía pensar en esa distancia que siempre sintió con Nephrite e incluso el rechazo que tenía por él.

No lo culpaba él se había perdido de ver crecer a una chica tan grandiosa como Serena y de pronto toparse con que a la edad de 19 años ellas se casaba con un perfecto desconocido con quien salió por pocos meses y además de todo eso se convertiría en abuelo pues complicado…

Las cosas estarían difíciles para Serena y esperaba que ella fuera una chica fuerte como hasta ahora había demostrado ser…lo cierto es que él debía de tal vez prepararle.

* * *

Nona estaba tomándose un café con Francis…-Quien diría que serias una completa extraña viviendo a mi lado mujer.

Lo siento tanto Marie, pero al final de cuentas yo debía de protegerlas a ustedes dos…pero de algo puedes estar segura es que eres mi mejor amiga…

Mira que privilegio, soy amiga de una mujer con antecedentes en la agencias de gobierno…-ambas rieron…

La verdad es que me siento tan contenta de que al fin estén libres de vivir tranquilas…-contesto sonriente Francis.

Lo sé, ese hombre ya no podrá hacernos más daño…solo le pido a mi dios que Nephrite sane rápidamente para que pueda regresar con Rei y puedan también criar a su hijo.

Ella está embarazada…-respondió con sorpresa Francis.

Así es, solo que esta temerosa de que él no la acepte con ese bebe yo siento que lo hará gusto se nota que la quiere mucho…-contesto Nona.

Lo se…-contesto Francis mientras tomaba su taza de cafe.

* * *

Mina estas segura de esto…-la rubia asintió mientras Zafiro doblaba a la izquierda y llegaba a la casa donde alguna vez dejaron a Serena siendo apenas una niña.

Hemos llegado verdad…-contesto Mina ansiosa mirando a sus hijos con muchas preguntas.

Mami aquí quien vive…?...-

Vive una gran mujer a la que quiero mucho…la abuela de su hermana mayor Serena.- dijo la rubia sonriente.

Mi hermana Serena…siempre me dijiste que la veríamos pero cuando…?...-pregunto el mayorcito Gurley…

Francis miro el auto estacionarse mientras Nona también ponía atención y de pronto sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho…-dios santo…-se levantó de la silla y camino hacia el jardín…

Mina estaba ahí parada con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos mientras Zafiro le abría el pequeño cancelito de madera blanca.

Vamos mi amor…-dijo el pelinegro mientras la rubia entraba sintiendo como las piernitas le temblaban, tantos años sin verla y ahora.

Dios…Mina…-menciono Nona con lágrimas cubriendo sus arrugadas mejillas mientras la rubia quien cargaba a la pequeña paloma camino con prisa a su encuentro.

Ambas se miraron de frente mientras se unían en un enternecedor abrazo, tantos años alejadas por crueles circunstancias ahora sí que esto era como un pedacito de cielo en la tierra.

Dios santo Gala te ves tan bien…-comento Mina hipeando mientras la abuela solo tomaba entre sus brazos a la nueva integrante de los Lane.

Esta bebe ha venido con torta bajo el brazo…es hermosa se parece mucho a Serena cuando era pequeña…-Mina se limpió las lágrimas sonriente.

Si se parece pero con cabello algo oscuro…-dijo la rubia pues su pequeña estaba ahora tomando sus rasgos y claro pareciéndose a su padre.

Tantos años alejadas hija, es como si el mundo se detuviera te ves tan bonita…justo como te recordaba…-comento Nona sonriente con la bebe en brazos.

Yo te veo tan distinta…eres feliz Gala…?...-

Soy muy feliz, a pesar de que no se de mi hijo tengo la esperanza de que algún día el este a mi lado…-confeso la mujer con fe en el corazón.

Mina sonrió y quien diría que aquella buena mujer quien tanto había sufrido en su vida estaba por tener al fin esta felicidad…-Mira quiero que conozcas a mis hijos.

Dios santo son tan parecidos a Zafiro…-el pelinegro se acercó a Gala para darle un cálido abrazo.

Como esta Gala…?...-

Con el corazón en la mano teniéndoles aquí para cerca de mi…-contesto Nona sonriente.

Al fin todo se ha solucionado y nosotros podremos estar juntos…-comento el pelinegro.

Lo sé, dios son tan guapos todos tus hijos mina…-la rubia sonrió y es que eran tan parecidos a su padre que no podrían negar la cruz de su parroquia como dicen.

La verdad es que creo que no tendré el placer de tener hijos tan parecidos a mí…

Esta Serena…-contesto nona mientras Mina asentía, pero claro que su hija era la versión mejorada de sí misma y Frederick con sus cabellos rubios platinados.

Estos son mis hijos Gurley el mayor él tiene 11 años…-el pequeño estrecho la mano de gala sonriente.

Él es Yerik mi dolor de cabeza tiene 9 años y él es Luka de 7 años…-dijo Mina mientras los chicos estaban impacientes de correr libres por el jardín después de permanecer encerrados en el hotel.

Son preciosos tus hijos Zafiro…-el pelinegro asintió orgulloso de su basta descendencia.

Gracias Gala…-contesto él.

Y ella es mi pequeña Paloma quien vino a aderezar la familia Lane…-menciono la rubia.

Me siento tan contenta de ver que estas aquí hija, ansió que Serena y tú al fin se reencuentren…ella te necesita a pesar de que Darién es un gran hombre.

Lo hemos conocido ya en el hospital…-comento el pelinegro.

Eso es bueno, que te ha parecido el marido de tu hija…-Mina suspiro hondo.

La verdad es que hubiera deseado que mi hija tal vez tuviera otra vida, pero creo que el ama profundamente a mi Serena y eso me da la tranquilidad que necesito…-confeso la rubia ante la sorpresa de nona.

Yo creo Marie que mejor será que pasen a conversar…-comento Francis mientras el pequeño nacho salía al encuentro de los chiquillos.

Mami…podríamos jugar con el perrito…?...-pregunto Luka ansioso.

No tendría inconveniente en ello…?...-dijo la rubia mirando a Francis.

Para nada, déjelos que jueguen con el perrito…-los tres niños comenzaron a hacer lo que les tocaba…ser niños.

Se sentaron en el pórtico contemplando el atardecer…-Sabes Mina cuando Darién conoció a Serena fue gracias a Rubeus quien intentó agredirla sin conocerla la defendió.

La verdad es que ha sido difícil de asimilar para Mina, pero nosotros tampoco podríamos hacer mucho desde tan lejos…-contesto Zafiro mirando a su esposa.

Lo siento Gala, yo no deseo incomodarte ni nada de eso creo que mi hija es tan hermosa que era inevitable y ahora comprendo que fue bueno que se quedara al lado de un hombre como Darién Shields.

Es hombre de valores fuertes y ama a Serena, ahora que ella está embarazada pues imagínate como esta…-contesto Gala sonriente.

Feliz…ya quiero verla Gala y abrazarla…-Francis se acercó con la tetera de té para servirles.

Y cuando quedaron en ello…?...-pregunto Nona sonriente.

Pues mañana quedo de avisarnos Darién, ya que todo esté más tranquilo…-contesto Zafiro.

Es bueno, ahora la familia estará casi completa…-menciono Gala con un dejo de tristeza, claro que aquí solo faltaba saber que había sucedido con su hijo para al fin estar en paz.

Zafiro miro a Mina mientras ella solo trataba de no exaltar a Gala…-Yo quisiera decirte una cosa bien importante Gala.

Nona miro a mina con duda…-Que sucede…?...

Frederick apareció…-el corazón de gala comenzó a resonar con mucha fuerza y es que al fin podría ver a su único hijo era como si de pronto aquella parte del rompecabezas que le hacía falta estuviera al fin completo…

* * *

Hola chicas hermosas, tengo muchos problemas con el internet por eso es que no pude subir el capítulo pero creo que al fin quedo, ya estoy cerca del final de amor añejo…

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme y escribirme un comentario, creo que al fin nona está recibiendo mucho de lo que la vida en un principio le quito…

Veremos que sucede con los reencuentros de todos en la historia, mientras que Darién esperando que Serena este tranquila para poder recibir todas estas nuevas noticias cargadas de mucha nostalgia…

Les contesto sus reviews:

Lima vzqz.- Como dicen todo queda entre familia y lo que aún está por venir…saludos.

Stormaw.-También yo me quede un poco sorprendía de como las cosas han quedado, pero todo ha salido bien…muy bien y más verdades que descubrir…un saludo linda y también para ti felices fiestas.

Casandra248.- No andabas del todo perdida y al parecer que ahora si los encuentros nos darán más sorpresas un saludo linda.

Yssareyes 48.- Si, ahora si que todo quedaron emparentados nomas falte yo ser prima de alguien para que todo quedara entre familia…ya veremos las reacciones de Nona y Serena…saludos.

Guest.- Lamento los errores suele pasarme varias veces…pero bueno en todo caso resulto ser que bajo la sombra estaba escondido Frederick y claro que todo esto trae más involucrados para escuchar historias y verdades de cómo llegaron a esto…que cosas que pondrá bueno cada encuentro…saludos linda.

Anmoncer1708.- Me haces reír con tu comentario y es que la verdad me lo saque de la manga como dicen, espero que al menos cuando todo se aclare entre los personajes lo tomen a bien…en especial Serena que tendrá como de pronto mucha familia y Nona que su deseo más grande es tener a su hijo cerca…que curioso dándole consejos a Rei para conquistar a cabezón de su hijo…que cosas no…espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado linda…abrazos.

Yuzmariz.- Así es pareciera un gran enredo de todo como ha quedado, ahora que en medio de este huracán de verdades ha quedado Serena quien por el momento duerme plácidamente ajena a todo lo que sucederá cuando al fin se reencuentre con su madre y tal vez con su padre…creo que es como una comunidad en Sharon…todos contra todos…jaja…saludos.

Mimi.- gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

Erika Tsukino.- Gracias por las flores y mira que sin querer queriendo ha quedado todo acomodado, ahora solo queda ensamblar las piezas del rompecabezas de la vida de Serena para que ella al fin tenga a los padres que tanta falta le hicieron y pues aun con parentesco y todo lo más importante es la familia…un abrazo.

Jesmith quintana.- Gracias por la felicitación y ahora sí que su mejor amiga se quedara con su padre aunque ninguna de las dos lo sabe pero aun así las cosas sin duda serán como contradictorias…aquí solo esperamos que las reacciones sean buenas para todos…saludos linda.

Nora.- quedamos nosotras pendientes de emparentarnos con ellos, ahora si que pueblo chico infierno grande pero todo sea para ser felices…saludos.

Liamoon Tsukino.- gracias a ti por leerme en esta historia y por tus comentarios, la verdad es que a mi también me da nostalgia la historia pero todo tiene un principio y un fin para que el año que viene llegue otra historia más…aun así tratare de que Serena asimile de pronto tener a sus dos padres aunque por separados juntos y a nona cumplirle su deseo de tener a su hijo que emoción…abrazos para ti también.


	44. PERDONAME

**CAPITULO 44**

 **PERDONAME**

Darién miraba a Serena mientras estaba comiendo tranquilamente y lo cierto es que tenía que hablar con ella para irla preparando, aparentemente ella se encontraba en paz además de ello con un buen apetito…-Esto esta delicioso mi amor, no piensas comer acaso…?...-

El pelinegro solo le sonrió a Serena quien hizo una pausa…-Que te sucede cariño…?...te sientes mal Darién es eso…?.

No, solo espero que comas lo que quieras y ya después yo pediré para mi…-contesto el mientras la rubia suspiraba hondamente y ponía cara de enojo…

No quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa, estuviste conmigo desde que me quede en el hospital…necesitas comer y descansar…-el pelinegro asintió y es que tenía hambre, pero sus pensamientos también le agobiaban un poco.

Quiero que comas primero por si te hace falta más…-respondió Darién sonriente.

Estas diciéndome que soy una comelona es eso verdad…?...-ella solo sonrió…-vamos Darién mi porción de alimentos se compensa de buena manera con esta deliciosa rebanada de pastel de chocolate, aun así creo que no me dices la verdad después de todo…

Solo estaba pensando en que tal vez sería bueno que ahora en tu estado estuviera tu madre a tu lado…-Serena le dio un trago a su bebida mirando a su esposo con sorpresa…

Tal vez sería una buena idea…-ella suspiro hondamente y es que en verdad deseaba tener un embarazo como cualquier otra chica, tener a su madre a un lado seria como un sueño hecho realidad…-Solo que no se si pudiera ser realidad.

Pero a ti te gustaría que fuera realidad mi amor…?...-Serena por un momento se quedó callada mirando su mano donde estaba ese precioso anillo de compromiso y la argolla de matrimonio con el nombre de Darién grabado.

Me encantaría tener a mis padres junto a mí, es solo que no pienso más en ello trato de ser una buena esposa y una buena nieta…Sé que donde ellos estén se sientan orgullosos tal vez de mi…no lo sé Darién…-confeso ella con un par de lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas rosadas.

Vamos mi amor, yo no quiero que llores por esto que te dije…es solo que deseo verte feliz y quiero cumplir todos tus deseos…-Serena lo miro con recelo.

Bueno, pues mi primer deseo es que comas conmigo y después me hagas el amor…-el sonrió encantado.

Claro que sí, lo que mi reyna ordene…-dijo con una amplia sonrisa Darién, lo cierto es que sin duda sus vidas ahora darían un giro completo, ella estaba por recibir muchas buenas noticias pero al mismo tiempo algo estresante.

* * *

Nona estaba con cara de shock…como era posible que Mina le dijera que Frederick habia aparecido…donde…como cuando…?...-Dime que no es una broma.

No lo es Gala, Frederick esta tan cerca de ti…-contesto la rubia mientras la mujer de cabellos canos se sentía un tanto ofuscada, su corazón le corria con mucha fuerza mientras trataba de hilar lo que ella decía.

Quiero ver a mi hijo…donde esta…?...-pregunto ella con un dolor en el pecho.

Cálmate Marie tienes que estar tranquila, sé que tienes mucha emoción por saber de tu hijo pero de nada sirve que te pongas mal…-dijo Francis logrando que nona le mirara y pudiera respirar.

Zafiro miro a su esposa con cara de regaño y es que no era para menos Gala era una mujer ya mayor y con este tipo de noticias pues le podrían hacer daño.

Tal vez no debí decirte esto…-

No, yo estoy bien por favor Mina llévame con mi hijo…-La rubia miro a su esposo y este asintió…

Rei estaba agotada y aun espero fuera pero al parecer lo mejor que podría hacer era irse a su casa a descansar…llego agotada miro un auto desconocido afuera de la casa de Nona, pero lo cierto es que no tenía fuerzas de nada y debía de cuidarse por su bebe…

Entro y cerró la puerta…al parecer todo estaba en orden tomo un poco de jugo, se preparó un sándwich para calmar su hambre…subió las escaleras y se recostó quedándose profundamente dormida.

Nephrite despertó, el aroma de Rei le hacía sentirse intranquilo pobre de esa chica a la que amaba tanto lo cierto es quien estaba en medio de todo sin deberla ni temerla…

* * *

La puerta se abrió mientras el miraba a Mina frente el…-Hola…-dijo la rubia siempre tan linda como la recordaba, ahora mismo era una mujer de belleza incomparable…sus senos eran más grandes y sus ojos cargaban mucho más pesar…era otra persona.

Hola…-dijo con un poco de dolor en su garganta, tenía algo de sed que por supuesto mina entendió y se acercó con un poco de algodón húmedo.

Lamento venirte a molestar, pero quiero que me digas la verdad de todo y no solo a mi…Gala está afuera y ella sabe que estas aquí…-el hombre sonrió, la verdad es que no comprendía como su madre no le pudo reconocer con ese sexto sentido que dicen tener.

Gracias…-dijo el con la garganta un poco reconfortada, lo cierto es que le dolía terriblemente la espalda de estar ahí acostado, pero además de eso le ardían los pulmones y al parecer todos sus músculos estaban adormecidos.

Mina le miro con atención y es que sin su intervención a tiempo, dudaba que Serena se hubiera salvado…-No quiero presionarte pero creo que es tiempo.

El asintió mientras la enfermera entraba con cara de pocos amigos y es que el paciente en cuestión había muerto algunos segundos en quirófano, no estaba de acuerdo en forzarlo para nada pero haya situaciones donde se requiere…-Está bien…-Mina salió por un momento.

Esta usted seguro de atender a estas personas, aún está convaleciente…-el asintió y no podría negarse.

Es mi madre a quien no veo hace más de 10 años…-contesto logrando que el duro corazón de la enfermera asintiera mientras administraba el medicamento…todo parecía ir bien…salido de la habitación y Nephrite suspiro.

Nona camino tomada de la mano de la rubia y entraron al cuarto, como era posible que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ese hombre un tanto gruñón, un tanto amable y un tanto distraído era su hijo.

Yo…no sé qué decirle…-dijo Nep mirando a nona con los sentimientos atorados en la garganta.

Hijo…hijo mío…-dijo Nona al fin reconociendo los ojos azules como su adorada Serena, casi platinados…era el ese hijo que tuvo en su vientre producto del amor a su ahora ausente esposo o tal vez finado.

Se acercó a su retoño con cuidado y le beso la frente, era como si de pronto una parte del alma volviera tu cuerpo…sonrió feliz de saber que su hijo estaba ahí a su lado…-Yo lo siento madre…nunca desee que usted sufriera tanto por mi ausencia.

Es un sueño hijo…un sueño…te extrañe tanto muchas veces pensé como seria verte de nuevo y ahora estas aquí a mi lado desde hace tanto…

Lo siento madre, pero no podría intervenir sin antes…ustedes corrían peligro…lamento hacerla sufrir también la extrañe…-dijo el mientras su madre le abrazaba con cuidado y besaba su frente.

Como sabias que ellas corrían peligro…?...-dijo Mina mirando como Nona se limpiaba las lágrimas sin soltar la mano de su hijo…

Yo erre Mina…erre porque te amaba y trate de hacer todo lo que en mis manos pude para darte lo que merecías…-dijo el mientras el silencio les hacía compañía para poder recobrar el aliento…-En Polonia estábamos muriendo lentamente y confié en una mala persona pensando en que tu familia siempre te ayudaría…

Cuando llegue a Rusia las cosas no fueron como lo esperaba, el clima era el más árido de todos y la escasez era aún peor…lo cierto es que aquel amigo que me prometió mil buenos trabajos desapareció cuando toque el piso de Rusia dejándome con una mano por delante y otra detrás…

Pero gracias a este físico y la juventud pude conseguir trabajo el mismo día como cargador…lo cierto es que me dio para comer algunos días y después tuve que buscar otro trabajo más fue cuando entre a ser lava lozas en un restaurant donde asistía la gente de alta categoría, pero un día…

 _ **Inicio de flash back.**_

Mira muchacho esta es una oportunidad de oro para ti, en este lugar solo viene gente de alto rango así que trata de no hablar y solo servir lo que nos soliciten ayudaras al mesero…-el peliplata asintió era la única oportunidad de sacar dinero para traer a Mina de regreso.

Lo cierto es que ahora mismo rentaba con otros tres más un pequeño cuarto con solo un baño miserable y un par de literas todos estaban ahí con el mismo objetivo…ganar dinero para sacar adelante a su familia.

Frederick trato de hacer todo como le ordenaron, lo cierto es que ya estaba un poco acostumbrado al sistema que tenían a pesar de solo lavar la loza y limpiar los baños…pero era trabajo a final de cuentas.

Ansiaba que su esposa, su madre e hija estuvieran con el ahora mismo…pero debía de juntar dinero para ello…fue cuando noto como la gente de ese lugar sin duda no tenían la menor idea de lo que era tener hambre…

El solo entraba con las grandes bandejas de comida que ordenaba su jefe por así decirlo y solo miraba como los platos eran colocados en las mesas de roble…trataba de pasar desapercibido pero era casi imposible era un hombre apuesto de ojos azules y cabello platinado, gran porte y pues las mujeres le miraban con un poco de interés.

Pero en esos momentos a pesar saber lo que pasaba el solo pensaba en su mujer, en esa esposa que tanto quería y poco a poco los meses fueron pasando para Frederick cuando al fin pudo juntar un poco de dinero lo envió a Tatyana con una carta emotiva a lo que ella le respondió con entusiasmo pues Mina estaba feliz de tener noticas de él y claro que ellas estaban mucho mejor…

Pronto pudieron los cuatro hombres conseguir un lugar más decente que al menos contaba con una cocina y un mejor baño…las literas seguían siendo una buena opción para dormir.

Cada noche Frederick escribía una carta diciéndole a mina cuanto deseaba tenerla a su lado y a ver crecer a su hermosa hija, tal vez más adelante tener un par de hijos más y morir juntos tomados de la mano…era joven y confiado pero la vida era dura…dura para gente de noble corazón como él.

Al fin pudo enviarles más dinero con una gran carta diciéndoles que les esperaba con ansias, esperaba la contestación con recelo y urgencia…pero la vida le dio un revés.

Tatyana no le contesto más y solo tuvo que pensar muchas cosas que no eran buenas, tal vez ella le había engañado con otra persona más…imaginarse a Mina en una situación como esa le partía el alma y al fin tuvo la noticia más horrible de todas.

Mina se había convertido en prostituta...era lo que su amigo que regreso a Polonia le había dicho lloro como nunca y comprendió con dolor a donde había terminado el dinero que con sacrificio envió…en la cartera de Tatyana, él estaba por regresar por ellas traerlas con el pero…Mina estaba con liada en menudos problemas y él debía de arreglarlos…

Su contacto le había descrito que Rubeus Black estaba tildado por Mina y al parecer su vida estaba en riesgo.

Así que siguió trabajando en el restaurant y al fin dio con el lado blando de Black…su esposa Sofía, una mujer bastante normal siendo sinceros pues era una mujer de belleza sencilla pero un porte elegante que le restaba lo demás, no tenía un cuerpo del todo atractivo pero su manera de comportarse era en verdad única…refinada, mesura e inteligente eso era su verdadero atractivo.

Se aprendió su rutina, los días Viernes y los días Domingos comía en ese restaurante en compañía de su hija en ocasiones con un par de amigas o su esposo.

Fue fácil pasarse de amable con ella y lo cierto es que la mujer era falta de muestras de afecto, cualquier detalle de su parte por mas incipiente como una sencilla florecita en su plato le hacia el día y claro que le otorgaba una jugosa propina.

Trato de que todo fuera completamente discreto y es que si deseaba ayudar tenía que mantenerse en un perfil por completo bajo…para su fortuna Sofía Black cayo redondita y pronto le ofreció trabajo de chofer, pues para su suerte el hombre que se encargaba de serlo se había liado en asuntos con su esposo por lo que dejo el puesto disponible…era una gran noticia para el que Clarck se volviera exclusivo de Rubeus.

Llego a esa casa siendo un simple chofer y muchas ocasiones lio con una mujer que sufría en silencio, Sofía no era del todo feliz decía amar a su esposo quien en ocasiones se mostraba como todo un tirano y otras tantas un esposo amoroso.

Poco a poco la mujer confió en él y le pidió algunos trabajos sencillos como seguir a su esposo, para saber si en verdad sus salidas eran cuestiones de trabajo o solo él llevaba una doble vida.

Y para el dolor de Sofía, su esposo no era un hombre fiel…los instintos de animal que Rubeus tenía le había cambiando por completo la vida, como liar con un hombre enamorado de una chica de la edad de su propia hija.

Dios era complicado todo esto y con solo jalar un poco más Frederick descubrió su verdadero yo y claro que Sofía termino por sentirse pésimo…ahora mismo estaba en una relación de cama con su chofer…adoraba a Frederick y comprendía lo que sucedía.

Ella necesitaba ser amada y ese hombre que llego a su vida, le daba un poco de aquel placer que tanto necesitaba…era joven y brioso…bueno en la cama, callado y sobre todo sabia escucharla.

Frederick con una cartera amplia investigo más y supo que Mina estaba en peligro, ahora ella estaba liada con un ex sicario de un enemigo de Black…algún tiempo después descubrió un poco más con sus propios investigadores y se dio cuenta de que ella fingió su muerte para partir a otros países…una larga travesía y fue cuando tomó la decisión de dejarles estar a la sombra.

Los años pasaron y Mina estaba lejos de Serena, no lo comprendió del todo pero se dio cuenta de que era bueno que su hija fuera libre de un tormentoso pasado que no merecía cargar a cuestas.

Le rompió el corazón saber a Mina perdida y enamorada de ese hombre que con justa razón se ganó su amor, poco podría hacer cuando supo que el primer hijo de ambos llegaría al mundo.

Pero el mejor consejo que Sofía Black le dio fue que se preparara el conocimiento da poder…una frase que se tatuó en el alma así que poco a poco rehízo su vida, estudio leyes mientras compaginaba el trabajo de chofer.

Sofía le dijo que tarde que temprano todo estallaría y ella deseaba ser la primera en juzgar a ese hombre así que se mudó algunos años después a Norteamérica donde comenzó a ejercer su profesión conoció a una mujer atractiva de largos cabellos castaños que le dejo embobado y se casó sin más…

Ahora era otro hombre, sin un pasado y una nueva personalidad, era un personaje a final de cuentas, se tiño el cabello castaño dándole otro aire…sin embargo se mantenía en contacto con Sofía y nadaba por las aguas profundas de aquel drenaje donde Rubeus se manejaba.

El matrimonio no funciono dejándole devastado hasta cierto punto, pues estaba en medio de todo entre espiar a su madre e hija para evitar que ese hombre se acercara a ellas porque eran las victimas de todo esto y el amor a su esposa que termino por dejarle con un pésimo sabor de boca.

Claro en todo ese tiempo Mina siempre estuvo presente, llevarla tatuada como su única y primer esposa en su pasado pesaba…pesaba también su pequeña Serenity…

Así que cuando descubrió que Rubeus estaba cerca de ellas se apareció con un par de pupilentes para desviar cualquier atención y compro una casa frente a la que Nona vivía con su hija.

Pero la vida aparte de ser cruel, le demostró que su pequeña Serenity se había convertido en una bella mariposa…mirarla volar con su propias alas era complicado y más cuando conoció al hombre del cual estaba ella enamorada…

Dolió verla partir con un hombre 26 años mayor con todo un pasado a cuestas y miles de conquistas, claro que no era complicado saber un poco del pasado de Shields cosa que no le pareció justa.

Serena aún tenía mucho camino por recorrer, pero debía de admitir que nadie mejor que ese hombre para protegerla algo que ni él ni Mina lograron.

Así que estuvo presente el día de su boda con un nudo en la garganta como padre y al mismo tiempo orgulloso de ver a su hija siendo tan amada.

 _ **Fin de Flash back.**_

Pero Rubeus apareció y yo pude hacer esto por mi única hija…-comento el castaño mientras que Nona le abrazaba y Mina se limpiaba las lágrimas derramadas era complicado saber que ellas habían sido amadas por Frederick todo este tiempo.

No sé qué decir Fred…-comento la rubia contrariada por esos sentimientos que se a galopaban en su pecho y que eran fuertes.

Tal vez en esta vida no nos tocaba estar juntos Mina…nunca deje de amarte para mí siempre has sido la única mujer que escogí con quien estar y a la que más he amado.- confeso Frederick mirando con intensidad a mina.

Pero porque nunca hiciste algo…?...-el suspiro hondamente.

No pude hacer más que cuidarlas a distancia, ese hombre tenía mucho poder y si yo te buscaba seria seguro que nos mataría a los tres…lo hice por su seguridad.

Era difícil de comprender para la rubia pero él tenía toda la razón del mundo, Rubeus Black era una pésima persona y el que Frederick volviera solo convertiría todo en una gran manera de terminar con su vida.

Lo único importante de todo esto es que mi nieta al fin tendrá a los padres que tanta falta le han hecho por ella se sentirá orgullosa de ustedes dos quienes dieron su propia felicidad para que ella fuera una mujer libre y amada.

Mina solo trataba de asimilar todo lo que ese hombre al que alguna vez creyó odiar decía…su tía esa mujer le había engañado todo ese tiempo, la llevo de la mano a la prostitución solo por ambición…

Ahora entendía que ella había sido vendida por su propia sangre y no solo eso, también Serena estuvo a punto de caminar por el mismo trazo…le dolía el pecho de tan solo pensar que su hija pasara por ese martirio.

Es difícil solo decirte un gracias Frederick, hiciste todo por mantener a salvo a nuestra hija y yo no sé qué más podría hacer…solo me marche con mi dolor de madre dejando a Serena a su suerte con Gala y…-las lágrimas de mina comenzaron a cubrir en sus ojos era complicado manejar esas emociones.

No llores querida, sé que nuestra Serenity comprenderá todo lo que paso para que ahora ella este feliz con el hombre que tanto la ama…-dijo Nona tratando de dar un poco de consuelo a dos personas tan heridas por la vida.

Lo siento tanto…-respondió la rubia mientras se limpiaba las mejillas rosadas por el llanto.

Vamos hija que todo esto te hace daño y tienes una bebe por alimentar…-la rubia asintió mientras Frederick sentía unos deseos inmensos de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero ya no le correspondía hacerlo.

Solo espero que Serena pueda perdonarnos por nuestra ausencia…-Gala le sonrió a su hijo y tomo la mano de la rubia.

Antes de que ustedes se presenten con ella deben de perdonarse para que puedan seguir con su vida…-dijo Nona mientras unía la mano de Mina con la de Frederick.

La rubia trago en seco tantos años sin tomar esa mano que tanto le reconfortaba, esa mano que le sostuvo por algunos años donde todo a pesar de ser malo para ellos era perfecto…-Lo siento Mina, perdóname por el daño que te hice…-dijo Frederick con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Dios Fred…yo te amo tanto…-sin más la rubia se aprisiono del cuerpo ahora maltrecho del castaño quien solo soltó ese llanto contenido por tantos años en su pecho, ese amor castigado por esa esposa que tanto tiempo amo…a quien siempre deseaba tener a su lado y solo tener una vida como muchas parejas más…pero así eran las cosas…

Gala lloro con ellos porque ella fue testigo de cómo se amaron cuando eran tan jóvenes, la única prueba de ello era Serenity Lavra Ivanova Adams.

* * *

Rubeus estaba que no lo calentaba ni el mismo sol, maldita sea decía una y otra vez…pensaba y pensaba como salir de esa pero ahora con una rodilla destrozada, un hombro maltrecho y su enorme orgullo herido no tenía ninguna escapatoria.

Estar en el hospital en ese estado con una esposa atada a la camilla y fuera de todo ese poder que le hacían sentirse intocable pues ahora le pasaban a darle una bofetada de realidad.

Sofía entro mientras el solo la miro con un poco de esperanza…-Mi amor, que ha pasado con todo esto que me han dicho…Fraude en que momento paso que alguien termino por inculparme tu sabes que soy incapaz de…

Basta Rubeus…basta…-dijo Sofía con cara de enfado.

Basta de que…?...-pregunto él.

Quieres de verdad seguir con todo esto que en vez de causarme pena me da más rabia…

No te entiendo, quien ha llenado de mentiras tus oídos...-dijo el hombre de cabellos revueltos mirándola con ese amor que fingía tan bien.

En verdad tienes que seguir fingiendo conmigo Rubeus Black…sé quién eres...-el hombre solo la miro con esos ojos fríos que le delataban.

Me estás cansado con esta jugarreta…-comento con fastidio.

Ahora al fin estoy hablando con el verdadero Rubeus, lo cierto es que nunca me imaginé que me había enamorado del mas patán de todos los hombres y al final me case contigo…-ella suspiro hondamente…-Cuanto no te burlaste seguramente de mí.

Ha sido complicado lidiar con una mujer tan simple como tu…-dijo el de manera despectiva cosa que no le dolía a Sofía quien ahora estaba fuerte y enamorada.

No me duele lo que dices, porque mientras tu hacías tus atrocidades yo vivía mi vida…-comento ella haciendo que algo dentro de Rubeus se removiera de manera ridícula, no podría negar que lo único bueno en esa vida era su esposa y su hija.

Tu vivías tu vida…de que hablas…?...-dijo el en tono fanfarrón.

Cuando supe de Minelli Adams me sentí mal porque te amaba como al esposo perfecto que eras…me destrozo el corazón saberte tan sucio y mezquino…-

Entonces has sido tu quien me tiene atado a esta cama, no me quieres de enemigo Sofía…-ella solo rio…

No me preocupa en lo más mínimo tu amenaza, ahora mismo estoy del otro lado mirándote pagar por todo lo malo que has hecho Rubeus y lo mejor de todo esto es que nuestra hija sabe la verdad.

Como haz podido hacerlo, ella lo que más amo en la vida…

No la amas, si en verdad hubieras tenido ese sentimiento por nuestra hija esto no estaría pasando…lo lamento tanto Rubeus tomaste la peor decisión de tu vida, aunque ahora me siento dichosa de que no estarás mas como un estorbo para nosotras y para Mina…-comento ella mientras el solo se llenaba de ira.

Maldita y mil veces maldita mujer de mierda…no sabes cuánto odie tener que dormir con una vaca horrible como tú, cada noche aguantar tus estúpidas caricias y tener que hundirme en tu piel…dios ha sido asqueroso…lo único bueno que tenías era el dinero de tu padre.

Es todo lo que tienes…la verdad es que tal vez hace unos años me hubiera sentido mal pero ahora no me importa…para mi estar contigo también era un martirio pésimo amante, por eso tenía a mi lado a mi chofer…

Eres una maldita zorra, tan tonta que tenías que conformarte con las caricias de un tipejo…-dijo el con odio.

Eres patético, Frederick en verdad era un hombre buen amante y gracias a el ahora yo estoy feliz…nos vemos y te deseo una larga estadía en prisión, yo mientras me iré de viaje a la polinesia tal vez con mi adorado Alfred.- el pelirrojo se sintió muy ofendido e incluso era como si le sacaran el aire del estómago.

Cuando salga de aquí se arrepentirá él y tú de todo esto…yo tomare venganza con mis propias manos, tengo el poder suficiente para…

No lo sabes verdad, pero un pajarito canto muy alto y fue escuchado…estas solo y sin un quinto, todo tu dinero ha sido congelado te espera un largo juicio y no estaré ahí para ti…chao…-dijo Sofía mientras salía de la habitación aliviada…suspiro hondo y escucho como Rubeus Black gritaba alto muy alto.

Justicia señor mi dios…justicia…-salió del hospital para poder rehacer junto con su hija y nietos su nueva vida sin ese mal hombre.

* * *

Hola chicas hermosas he leído sus comentarios y no me queda más que darles las gracias por tomarse el tiempo para escribirme y leer la historia, lo cierto es que he estado un tanto complicada por el internet y el tiempo que las actividades de mi vida diaria restan estoy en la recta final, estoy a prisa subiendo el capitulo por eso no alcanzo a contestarles sus reviews.

Espero que se la pasen increíble esta navidad con su familia, que dios les dé un hermoso regalo llamado salud y que compartan con sus seres queridos una fecha tan memorable para los católicos, los regalitos estén lindos y la cena deliciosa un abrazo a la distancia…mis mejores deseos…Iraché….


	45. COMO NUNCA A NADIE AME

**CAPITULO 45**

 **COMO NUNCA A NADIE AME**

Mina estaba mucho más tranquila y al fin liberada de todo lo que había cargado sola por años, le dolía en el alma que su tía le diera la espalda cuando más necesito de ella pero el karma es algo que te persigue y esa justicia se llevaría a cabo tarde que temprano.

Suspiro hondo, pues ahora mismo lo que más deseaba en el mundo era ver a su hija y poder abrazarla…-Que harán con Serena…?...-pregunto Fred mientras Gala solo le miraba con amor.

Pues creo que el día de mañana nos reuniremos, aun no me dice Darién donde ni a qué hora pero espero que ya este frente a mi hija…no sé si tú quieras que le hable de ti…-Fred se sentía en verdad preocupado.

No sé si Serena esté lista para saber que soy su padre…-dijo con honestidad el ahora castaño, el cabello claro poco a poco estaba saliendo.

Creo que mi nieta es más fuerte de lo que ustedes creen e incluso el mismo Darién, a mí me parece que ella se merece la verdad y tener a sus dos padres al fin en su vida.

No se cómo se tome las cosas madre ahora con mi relación con Rei…-contesto Fred con pesar.

Ella lo tomara con bien, además tu relación con Rei nada tiene que ver con tu hija…-Mina se rio un poco y es que quien diría que ese hombre estaría ahora con una chiquilla que podría ser su hija.

De que te ríes…?...-pregunto el con sorpresa y es que mina siempre había sido una mujer risueña.

Nada, parece que ahora andas con puras chavitas…-Gala re rio entre dientes mientras Fred respiraba profundo.

Lo cierto es que desearía poder tener a mi única esposa entre mis brazos, pero el destino es caprichos…-Mina se quedó seria en un segundo mientras Gala seguía riendo al parecer todo estaba mejor.

* * *

Zafiro se sentía en verdad intranquilo y es que a pesar de todos los años alejados Mina de ese hombre sabía que ella era su esposa aun, además de que era su primer gran amor.

Era complicado manejar esas emociones, por un lado estaba contento de que Mina estuviera con su hija pero ahora con la aparición de ese hombre.

Un dólar por tus pensamientos…-dijo la rubia sentándose a su lado en la sala de espera.

Que sucedió…?...-

Te pasa algo Zafiro…?...-pregunto ella mirándole a los ojos, le conocía y le amaba…le preocupaba su esposo.

No, pero creo que lo mejor sería irnos a descansar los chicos están agotados y esta bebe también no quiero que este tan expuesta a los hospitales…-dijo el pelinegro dándose cuenta de que ahora no estaba sola, arrastraba a sus hijos en todo esto.

Dos de sus pequeños peleaban por el celular otro más dormía en la silla con la cabeza en las piernas de papa y la pequeña estaba en los brazos de Zafiro.

Vámonos a descansar mi amor…gracias por todo Zafiro no sabes cuánto te amo…-tomo a la pequeña paloma y se aproximó a su esposo besándole en los labios, todo esto sorprendió a Zafiro quien solo la miro con ese amor que le tenía.

También te amo y haría todo para verte feliz…-ella le sonrió porque lo sabía.

Vamos pues…niños es hora de irnos al hotel a descansar y ya mañana veremos que haremos…-dijo Mina sonriente mientras el pelinegro cargaba Luka entre sus brazos saliendo del lugar.

* * *

Gala miraba con ternura a su hijo…-Siento que todo esto es un sueño hijo, me hubieras dicho que eras tú yo no te reconocí.

Tantos años separados madre y además con este disfraz tan pésimo…-contesto él.

Entonces estuviste ya casado…-el asintió.

Si con una mujer a la que quise mucho y desee tener todo aquello que perdí con Minelli…-hubo un largo silencio…-pero siéndote honesto no he dejado de amarla.

Pero tú sabes que ella rehízo su vida…-el asintió…-además tienen otros hijos con Zafiro.

Lo se madre y no puedo negarte que me siento un poco decepcionado de ello, pero aun siento amor por ella…-contesto él.

Hijo no desearía verte sufriendo por ella…-dijo con honestidad Nona.

No estoy sufriendo por ella, anhelo tal vez algo que sucedió tantos años pero sé que lo importante es el presente…además estoy enamorado de Rei.

Qué bueno porque con él bebe que viene…-Nona de pronto abrió los ojos enormemente ante la cara de sorpresa de Fred.

De que bebe me hablas madre…?...-

Pues el de Serena hijo, tu primer nieto…-Fred la miro con cara de duda, pero de algo estaba seguro y era que tendría que decirle la verdad a su ahora pareja.

* * *

La noche cayo en Sharon y con ella muchas verdades más, lo que estaba por sucederle a Serena seria que de no tener padres le llegarían en par.

Haz descansado Serena…?...-pregunto Sharon con angustia pues eso estar delicada por el embarazo era complicado.

Bien, me siento mucho más tranquila y después de tantos mimos creo que tengo muchas fuerzas…-contesto con honestidad.

Es bueno que estés sana para que él bebe crezca grande y fuerte, además de que será un niño grande…-comento Sharon pues Darién era muy alto y Serena pequeñita.

Lo se…por eso debo de cuidarme…-dijo sonriente la rubia mientras su esposo solo le tomaba de la mano.

Y mi padre como amaneció el día de hoy…-

Se sentía un poco cansado hijo es todo, ya sabes que se va al club a jugar golf…-eso implicaba un par de traguitos y un par de cigarritos.

Lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida…-Sharon negó.

Más bien es que tu padre es un viejo perro mañoso…-los tres rieron de buena gana.

Sabes Darién me siento un poco ansiosa por mi abuela…-dijo la rubia mientras el pelinegro sabía que las cosas tenían que resolverse.

Señora, el señor Derek ha preguntado por usted…-dijo Luna mientras la madre del pelinegro se levantaba.

Si me permiten…-sin más Sharon camino hacia la mansión para atender a su esposo.

Serena que te parece si nos vamos por la tarde a ver a tu abuela…el día de hoy estas tranquila…?...-

La verdad es que me da pesar con Nephrite y Rei, desearía tal vez ir a visitarlo para darle personalmente las gracias y no sé qué podríamos hacer por él.

No te preocupes mi amor, yo me hare cargo de los gastos del hospital y tal vez podríamos ir pasado mañana al hospital, no deseo verte tan expuesta.

Lo se…además me agobian mucho esos lugares…-contesto la rubia mientras Luna le servía un poco más de jugo de naranja para su bienestar.

Darién le sonrió y sabía que lo que más deseaba en la vida era tener contenta a su mujer…ahora sería el día.

* * *

Zafiro escucho atento lo que Darién le decía mientras Mina lidiaba con los chicos y el desayuno.

No es justo que a Luka no le toque comerse la papaya mama…-dijo con enfado Yerik.

Lo que pasa es que Luka ha estado enfermo del estómago y eso le hace daño, pero tu si comete todo.- Yerik le miro con enfado.

Comételo todo para que nos de dinero para unos dulces…-comento con una sonrisa Gurley.

Si se comen todo les llevaremos con Gala…-dijo Zafiro mirando a sus retoños.

Y podremos jugar con nacho…?...-pregunto el pequeño Luka.

Tal vez…-comento Mina mientras los chicos se ponían las pilas y comían su desayuno.

Me dijo Darién que Serena amaneció de buen ánimo y al parecer todo está bien en cuanto a su salud…-Mina miro a su esposo con atención…-nos reuniremos en casa de Gala a las 4 de la tarde.

Dios me siento tan nerviosa con todo esto Zafiro y que tal si ella no me acepta…-dijo ansiosa la rubia.

Quiero que estés tranquila, además ella parece que está enterada de todo y Darién estará a su lado…-

Es que son tantos años separadas y no lo sé…-

No tengas miedo que estoy aquí a tu lado…-dijo Zafiro mientras le besaba en los labios.

Guacala…-dijo Yerik mientras Luka cerraba los ojos y Gurley solo reía.

Ya los veré cuando tengan sus novias y les diré guacala…-dijo Mina mientras le hacía cosquillas a Luka y a Yerik a quienes tenía más cerca.

* * *

Nona estaba preparando algo de té y con ansias acomodando todas sus ideas en la cabeza, tendría una tarde muy cargada de nostalgia.

Al fin Serena tendría a su madre con ella y tal vez la verdad sobre su propio padre…-Hola abuela…como estas…?

Hola Rei pasa hija…-dijo Nona sonriente, quien diría que esa mujer amiga de su nieta se convertiría en la mujer de su hijo.

Voy al hospital y no sé si quieras acompañarme…-nona negó pues ahora le tocaba a la pelinegra saber la verdad de Nephrite o en su caso Frederick su hijo.

Es que vendrá mi nieta Serena y creo que ahora que Nephrite este consiente desee hablar contigo…-Rei sintió que algo estaba raro.

Bueno, pues me saludas entonces a Serena y espero alcanzarla…-nona asintió mientras la pelinegra salía de la pequeña casa con zozobra, se montó en la camioneta y partió al hospital.

* * *

Frederick estaba cambiándole al televisor, la verdad es que sentía un poco de molestia en sus costados estar acostado por tanto tiempo no era bueno.

Al parecer mi paciente tiene que levantarse de esa cama para caminar un poco…-dijo la enfermera.

La verdad es que me siento ya con algunas molestias por estar acostado, la enfermera le ayudaba a sentarse en la cama con mucho cuidado.

Bueno entonces ahora…-Rei se quedó mirándoles sorprendida…

Buen día…-dijo con un hilo de voz mientras la enfermera la miraba con cara de enfado.

Tenemos que hacer caminar al paciente señorita.

Me podría dejar con ella por favor…-dijo Fred con cara de angustia.

Espero que no se esfuerce mas, ha tenido muchas visitas estos días…-la pelinegra se preguntaba de que hablaba la mujer, quienes le estaban visitando.

Pronto ella le miro con atención…sus ojos eran azules como el mismo cielo preciosos en verdad…pero…pero.

La enfermera salió con cara de fastidio de la habitación para darles espacio mirando con cara de pocos amigos a la pelinegra quien no dejaba de ver a Nephrite.

Rei…-dijo con una voz de hilo, ella le miraba con cara de sorpresa.

Tus ojos son azules Nephrite…-menciono Rei con cara de incertidumbre.

Lo se…mi cabello es color platinado este solo es un tinte…-se quedaron callados por unos segundos que parecieron horas…-Yo tengo que decirte algunas cosas que no se si te gusten mucho.

De que hablas…?...-contesto ella temerosa sin dejarle de ver a los ojos.

No soy quien tú crees…bueno si soy pero tengo un pasado más…-

No entiendo nada…-contesto ella mientras se sentaba…la verdad es que confesar tu vida no era nada fácil.

Rei tu eres una mujer muy importante en mi vida y yo creo que necesitas saber por mí la verdad…

Me vas a dejar es eso..?...-pregunto Rei siendo tan intensa como siempre.

No cariño, es solo que mi vida es un completo caos…ahora al fin estoy con el camino encausado…

No entiendo anda de lo que dices, sabes que me gustan las cosas sin rodeos y…

Yo soy el padre de Serena….

Y como dices las cosas yo…yo…-Rei sintió como de pronto sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas…-eres el padre de Serena…?...

Si…-contesto el mientras la pelinegra le miro con cara de total sorpresa, de manera instintiva llevo sus manos a su pequeño vientre.

* * *

Nona tengo tantas ganas de esos rabioles que hacíamos si te acuerdas…-la mujer de cabellos canos asintió sonriente, su nieta estaba radiante de alegría…parecía que nada malo había sucedido.

Vamos mi amor trata de calmarte…-dijo Darién tratando de hacer que Serena no estuviera tan exaltada y es que lo que estaba por suceder era algo complejo.

Siéntate hija, yo tengo la comida hecho y todo eso…dime como te has sentido con tu embarazo…?...-

La verdad es que bien, un poco de náuseas y eso pero nada que no pueda manejar…creo que el que lo pasa un poco mal ha sido Darién.

Si, también náuseas y mareos absurdos…-

Suele pasar cuando la pareja está muy complementada, eso mismo le ocurrió a tu padre…-comento Nona mientras Serena se quedaba de pronto callada.

No quiero hablar de mi padre…-confeso la rubia.

Y que sucedería si él estuviera cerca de ti…?...-Darién miro a Nona con sorpresa, pues ni el mismo le había comentado nada sobre su padre.

Sería un gusto para mi verle, lo cierto es que no le recuerdo mucho porque se fue cuando era muy pequeña…-dijo Serena con nostalgia.

Pero podrías verlo con gusto…?...-

Si…creo que sería bueno…-

No tienes rencor con él porque se marchó…-Serena suspiro hondamente mientras miraba su mano donde ese anillo de compromiso y matrimonio lucían hermosos juntos...

No abuela, yo no sé qué paso con él para que no regresara por nosotras y ni siquiera sé si este bien…-confeso la rubia.

Eres una gran mujer hija y sé que tus padres te aman donde quiera que estén, además tú tienes un gran corazón como ellos dos…

Abuela porque me dices todo esto…?...-pregunto temerosa la rubia.

Es solo que ahora que serás madre, tal vez enteras muchas cosas…-contesto Nona.

Lo comprendo Abuela y los he perdonado a los dos…-dijo la rubia mientras escuchaba como un auto se estacionaba.

Creo que mi visita al fin llego…-dijo Nona mientras Serena se preguntaba de quien se trataba.

Pase lo que pase te amo…cuentas conmigo…-menciono Darién mientras la rubia lo miro con duda…

Tu también…-dijo con cara de enfado, la puerta de la casa se abrió mientras tres chiquillos de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules entraban a la casita con una gran sonrisa…

Ellos son Gurley, Yerik y Luka…-dijo Nona mientras los chiquillos sonreían y se sentaban en la sala mirando a Serena con adoración.

Eres muy bonita…-menciono Gurley despertando algo raro en Serena, era como si de pronto estuviera en casa.

Gracias…-contesto Serena mirando a Darién quien solo le apretó la mano en señal de apoyo.

Yo siente cosas extrañas Darién…-

Lo se mi amor…aquí estoy para ti…-dijo el pelinegro.

Hija quiero presentarte a una persona que ha venido desde lejos para verte y que es muy importante para mi…también para ti…-dijo Nona mientras Serena se levantaba y sentía como su corazón corría aceleradamente, esos chiquillos le recordaban un poco a ella mismas…esa sonrisa y complicidad.

No sé qué pasa abuela, yo…-de pronto era como si mirara al espejo frente a ella…era una mujer menuda de cabellos rubios debajo de su espalda, ojos azules llenos de agua y mejillas sonrosadas.

Serena se quedó sin aliento sosteniéndose de Darién quien se puso en verdad fuerte, era mucho para su esposa pero lo merecía…lo miro a los ojos…-Es mi mama…

Si mi amor es tu madre…-dijo el tratando de calmarse y no derramar una sola lagrima y es que era difícil no conmoverse cuando ves a la persona que tanto amas afligida de esa manera.- ve con ella.

Mina estaba ahí parada con lágrimas en los ojos esperando que su hija le abrazara para decirle que ella estaría ahí para ella siempre…siempre…ya no más lejos…siempre a su lado hasta que dios así lo quisiera.

Mama…-dijo Serena mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas…sintió sus brazos apretarle contra ella de una tan fuerte que pronto se sintió como una niña acunada, al fin en paz y segura…muy segura…como si de pronto volviera a será esa niña llena de besos y caricias.

Mi hija…mi hija…mi niña hermosa…dios santo…-dijo Mina con amor envolviéndose en un cálido abrazo con esa niña que le enseño a ser madre, con esa niña que llego a su mundo para cambiarlo, por la que estuvo dispuesta a dejar para que fuera feliz…inmensamente feliz.

Mama…mama…-gimió Serena mientras su calor le inundaba, era algo difícil de superar…como le había echo tanto falta todos esos años y como le había dolido perderla…

Mi amor…al fin aquí…-dijo Mina mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rubios como ella, quien era un poco más alta…-No me iré nunca más te lo prometo mi amor…-

Mama…-dijo Serena entre hipeos y lágrimas fluyendo libres…Nona estaba abrazada de Zafiro pues esa imagen era fuerte, Luka y Yerik lloraban también mientras Gurley los abrazaba.

Darién estaba acongojado de tanto dolor por esas mujeres, ahora que sería padre entendía muchas cosas…el sacrificio que los padres están dispuestos a hacer para ver a sus hijos felices…al fin entendía todo…

Se miraron de frente…-Si yo pudiera regresar el tiempo hija jamás te hubiera dejado, pero así fueron las cosas y ahora te veo tan hermosa…con un hombre que te ama…quiero que sepas que te amo como nunca a nadie ame mi cielo, juntas ahora estaremos juntas.

Madre…me has hecho tanta falta…-

Tu también mi amor, pero ahora ya no me iré jamás…-dijo Mina segura de lo que decía.

Si lo se…lo se…-dijo Serena llorando inconsolable a lo que Mina la abrazo y trato de calmarse pues literalmente todos estaban así.

Vamos a calmarnos un poco mi amor…-dijo Darién tratando de darle la cordura a su esposa que no podía de dejar llorar y no lo podría controlar.

Mina se separó de su hija y esta se abrazó a Darién sin dejar de llorar, además de eso su estado de embarazo la hacía sentirse a un más sensible.

Nona abrió la puerta para que Darién tratara de calmarla un poco…caminaron hacia el jardín para que le diera el aire y Serena lo único que pudo hacer es que hundir su rostro en el pecho de Darién quien tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para que ella se sintiera tranquila.

Mina no podría dejar de llorar por lo que Zafiro la atrajo a sus brazos y sus hijos la abrazaban también…Nona solo sonrió al fin todo estaba sanando.

Darién solo apretó a Serena y comenzó a sobarle la espalda para que ella se sintiera mejor…-Vamos mi amor, todo está bien…tu mama está aquí contigo, ya no se ira.

Serena trato de calmarse y es que el estómago se le había puesto durito por esas emociones…el llanto poco a poco ceso y Darién le paso un pañuelo, estaba roja de su carita de tanto llorar…

Me duele verte así mi amor…-menciono el pelinegro con pesar mientras ella se limpiaba la nariz.

Yo lo siento…es que es la emoción…-dijo Serena feliz trato de respirar.

Venga vamos adentro que ya todos estamos más tranquilos para que converses con tu mama…-la rubia asintió.

Te moje todo…-dijo avergonzada de ver la camisa de su esposo mientras sus manos le apretaban el pecho y eso era señal para Darién de mucha ansiedad.

Venga mi amor…-sin más la beso para que ella se calmara un poco sus labios maduros aprisionaron con lentitud a los de la rubia quien se dejó envolver por ese hombre al que amaba tanto…sintió como ese beso la tranquilizo y el hizo sentir como algo dentro de ella se encendía.

Se separaron un instante y ella lo miro a los ojos…-Gracias mi amor…te amo…

Te amo también yo…venga vamos…-dijo el pelinegro mientras entraban a la casa de nona.

Mina estaba con su pequeña en sus brazos y la rubia no pudo evitar preguntarse muchas cosas…tomaron asiento mientras Nona les servía un poco de café y té a los niños.

Darién le incito a la rubia para que preguntara lo que deseara…-Yo…

Serena yo quiero presentarte a tu familia…creo que aun recuerdas a Zafiro…-ella asintió…-Él es mi esposo ahora y estos son nuestros hijos y tus hermanos.

Él es Gurley, Yerik y Luka…-

Ellos sabían de mi…-Mina asintió.

Mi mama siempre nos dijo que teníamos una hermana mayor…te pareces mucho a nuestra madre…-Serena sentí a que el corazón se le apretaba en su pecho, se parecía a su madre pero también a su papa.

Nosotros queríamos este encuentro desde hace mucho, pero era peligroso para las dos…lo lamento Serena…-dijo con honestidad Zafiro.

Pero es bueno que al fin los tenga en mi vida…-contesto la rubia sonriente.

Ella es paloma apenas cumplirá dos meses y es nuestra ansiada libertad…-Serena sonrió sus hermanitos eran preciosos y tan parecidos a su padre.

Creo que mi adorada Mina tuvo puros clones de Zafiro…-la rubia solo negó con la cabeza.

En Australia se parecían más a mí porque me teñía el cabello negro, pero ahora creo que dirían que me los robe…-dijo Mina con pena mientras reían por el comentario.

Podemos salir mama…-dijo Yerik con ansias, eran niños.

Si salgan, pero no hagan destrozos…-los chicos caminaron a prisa para que los adultos platicaran.

Serena hija yo tengo que decirte algo en verdad importante y quiero que seas fuerte…-la rubia no esperaba nada más.

Yo tratare…-contesto segura.

Tu padre está vivo y está bien…-Serena sintió que el corazón le corría nuevamente rápido.

Como lo sabes…?...-Mina suspiro hondamente, sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta para ella también eran emociones muy fuertes.

Tu padre está aquí en Sharon Serena…-dijo Nona mientras ella miraba a su abuela con sorpresa.

Lo has visto acaso abuela, ese era tu más grande deseo…-

Yo lo se mi amor y tu padre está bien gracias a dios…el desea verte para pedirte perdón.

Pero yo no tengo que perdonarle nada abuela, tu que eres su madre ya lo has hecho…-dijo Serena en respuesta de una mujer que tanto quería y la que había sufrido mucho por la ausencia de su hijo.

Yo lo único que quiero era verlo y tenerlo a mi lado, verte feliz a ti también y a Mina…creo que mi sueño es realidad ahora.

Nona no digas eso…además viene en camino un integrante más…-dijo Serena dándole ánimos a su abuela.

Lo se mi amor…tu padre quiere verte…-Serena miro a Darién quien solo asintió.

Yo también…-contesto la rubia.

Mañana te llevaremos para que lo veas…-dijo Nona sonriente mientras se miraban al fin aliviados al ver como Serena tomaba todo con suma calma.

Mina estaba embelezada de ver a su hija convertida en una mujercita y amaba eso, verla feliz con el hombre que amaba.

* * *

Hola mis hermosas pues les traigo al fin el capítulo de la reunión de Serena con Mina, derrame un par de lágrimas justo ahora que me acorde de mi madre que anda de vacaciones en fin…me encanto.

Estoy ya en los últimos capítulos el siguiente es el penúltimo y creo que esta historia la terminare en año nuevo…gracias por leerme en Amor Añejo y más que nada la paciencia porque no subí los capítulos como quisiera pero me es complicado por mis actividades…sin embargo estaré dándole un cierre lindo la historia.

Les quiero mil y leí todos sus comentarios así que ahora si les contesto les mando abrazos:

Stornmaw.- Lo que dices es verdad, hay gente que se ama pero no pueden estar juntos porque la vida da en ocasiones giros que uno no se explica…aun así estarán unidos por ese amor que se tuvieron ahora llamado Serena…que lindo que al fin ellos se han perdonado para seguir adelante…mis mejores deseos para ti también y muchas gracias por seguir esta historia un abrazo a la distancia.

Limavzqz.- Gracias a ti por comentar Linda y feliz navidad atrasada también.

Yssareyes248.- Lo sé, la verdad es que todos pensábamos algo distinto pero creo que salió bien la historia…en ocasiones confiamos en gente que no vale un centavo eso le paso a Fred pero al final todo regresa a su cauce, un perdón sincero y mirar hacia adelante…Yo también quiero ver felices a todos y felices fiestas para ti también.

Anmoncer1708.- Antes que nada gracias por todos tus buenos deseos y que regresen a ti multiplicados Linda…yo también estoy con ansias de saber cómo reaccionara Rei acerca de todo esto que es tan complicado…siento que el amor no termina solo se mueve de lugar y a estos dos las circunstancias les llevaron a crecer separados, si es como todo queda un recuerdo de un pasado pero es pasado ahí queda no más…adelante Mina y Fred con la vida…un abrazo linda.

Yuzmariz.- Si muchas nuevas confecciones de hilo para poder ordenar todo este relajo, al parecer la tia Tatyana solo pensaba en ella misma llevándose entre las patas a Mina, Serena y Gala…egoísta mujer que pagara caro…ahora Frederick pidió perdón y fue aceptado…siempre hay un primer gran amor pero como todo termina cierras el ciclo y sigues adelante, esperemos que Rei tome todo con cordura..saludos linda.

Guest.-Así es la felicidad llegara al fin a Serena, nona, mina y Frederick…ya era justo que ellos pudieran estar juntos y libres para ser felices…esperemos que todo fluya como va, se han pedido perdón con sinceridad…ahora solo falta mirar hacia adelante…saludos.

Erika Tsukino.- Si, también considero que sufrió mucho Frederick a la sombra y tratando de cuidarlas solo, porque al menos Mina tenia a Zafiro, nona con Serena pero el de un golpe perdió a su madre a su esposa y a su hija…pero la recompensa es el perdón de sus tres mujeres, el pasado quedo atrás cerrar círculos y mirar al presente con Rei…esperemos que ella tome las cosas bien y supere esto…gracias linda por comentar.

Liamoon Tsukino.- Felices fiestas para ti también linda, la verdad es que me siento con nostalgia por el amor de Fred con Mina, es como si de pronto todo aquello se queda atrás y aunque lo añores no podrá ser…cada uno tiene una vida echa y eso duelo mucho cuando te das cuenta de que no existe él hubiera pero en fin, Tatyana tarde que temprano pagara el mal echo y tal vez termine como nunca deseo sola…se han pedido perdón para poder cerrar círculos del pasado y estar bien para el presente, convivir con su hija Serena para tratar de ser felices que ya se lo merecen después de tanto martirio y separaciones premeditadas para dar libertad a cada uno, en especial a Serena. Gracias por comentar linda un abrazo.

Nona.- Creo que nona se quedó mirando el pasado de su hijo y bien dicen que cuando uno busca no encuentra eso creo que le paso a la abuela…saludos linda.


	46. MIS PADRES

**CAPITULO 46**

 **MIS PADRES**

Mina estaba mucho más tranquila y al fin liberada de todo lo que había cargado sola por años, le dolía en el alma que su tía le diera la espalda cuando más necesito de ella pero estaba segura de que pagaría por ello.

Nona le daba un poco de agua de sabor a Serena quien estaba más tranquila ya…-Y donde piensan vivir…?...-pregunto Darién.

Nosotros aun no lo hemos decidido entre Boston y Sharon…creo que los negocios me reclamarían en Boston.-contesto Zafiro.

En donde vivieron todo esto tiempo madre…?...-pregunto Serena haciendo que Mina se sintiera contenta por como la llamaba, era tan joven.

Nosotros vivimos todo este tiempo en Australia, lo cierto es que pensamos establecernos en Irlanda pero en aquellas épocas se estaba convirtiendo en un país muy visitado así que preferimos irnos al fin del mundo…-comento Mina mientras le daba biberón a la pequeña paloma.

Muy lejos…-dijo nona.

Y todo esto tiempo a que te dedicaste Zafiro…?...-pregunto Serena mientras sentía el calor de Darién a su lado.

Yo compre una pequeña granja, pero trabajaba de todo un poco cuando las cosas no salían bien…nosotros tuvimos varios hijos y pues no podría darme los lujos de negarme a ningún trabajo.

Darién asintió…-Ahora que piensas hacer aquí en Norteamérica…?...-

Creo que nosotros invertiremos en un minisúper algo menos complicado…ya con el tiempo pues espero comprar más para expandirme…-dijo Zafiro en si era un negocio además de redituable, honesto.

Entonces les quedara mejor estar en Boston allá hay más gente, aunque claro que la calidez de Sharon no la encontraran en ningún lado…-confeso Nona mientras reían.

Mi abuela siempre hace buena promoción del pueblo…nosotros también vivimos en Boston por los negocios de Darién…-contesto Serena.

Creo que podríamos ser más cercanas estando allá…-comento Mina sonriente.

En eso tienes razón madre, ya no me sentiría tan sola…-nona solo sonrió, pues ella tendría a su hijo a su lado.

Creo que hay buenos lugares donde puedan comprar una casa cómoda en Boston, además de que esta bonita la ciudad y queda relativamente cerca del pueblo…-comento el pelinegro.

Lo cierto es que Mina comprendía que lo más sano entre ella y Frederick era estar separados como hasta ahora, nona vivía ahí así que…-Pero esta casa es de ustedes hija…-comento Gala.

Esta casa es de Serena y usted merece vivir en ella, más que nosotros…-dijo Zafiro con verdad.

La verdad es que desearía que se mudaran al pueblo, pero ustedes tienen ya cuatro razones más para estar cerca de la capital…-contesto Nona sonriente.

Sí, todo allá estaría más cerca…-comento la rubia mirando a su hija contenta y ella también lo era…

* * *

Rei escucho todo lo que Frederick le dijo sin decir una sola palabra, era extraño saber que ese hombre al que tanto amaba y del que esperaba un hijo ahora fuera el padre de su mejor amiga…a la que creía como una hermana…qué pensaría Serena de todo eso…

Pero tampoco es que ella tuviera la culpa, se había enamorado de Nephrite sin pensarlo y no cambiaría nada de lo vivido con él.

No sé qué decirte, trato de asimilar todo lo que me has dicho y suena tonto pero es complicado…yo te amo y no me importa si eres el padre de Serena, pero tengo miedo de que tú ahora desees otra vida…-confeso Rei con el corazón en la mano.

De que hablas Rei, mi relación contigo en verdad es sincera y te amo también…creo que llegaste a mi vida para darme esa luz que me hacía falta…-dijo Fred sonriente mientras miraba con ella comenzaba a llorar.

Tantos años mirando a Serena siendo esa chica fuerte y yo siempre tan apegada a ella…ahora resulta que seré su madrastra…-contesto la pelinegra mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Es por eso que no deseaba relacionarme contigo, para no crear esta clase de problemas y más sabiendo que ustedes son como hermanas…pero dime si tu estas dispuesta a seguir a mi lado Rei…?...-Fred miraba a la pelinegra a los ojos y de pronto ella se levantó para quedar frente a él.

Tengo algo en verdad importante que decirte y tal vez esto es lo que definirá si nosotros seguimos juntos o no…-comento Rei ante la cara de duda de Fred quien se sentía en verdad ansioso.

Dime que es lo que sucede..?...-

Yo estoy esperando un hijo…-soltó sin más siendo como ella era sincera, honesta y directa…Fred sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

Era complicado por una parte la pelinegra se estaba enterando de que Nephrite no era el si no Frederick y además de eso padre de Serena.

Ahora Frederick se enteraba de que él se convertiría en padre junto con la mejor amiga de su hija…sintió como la respiración le hacía falta, tal vez sería la emoción de la noticia o es que en verdad estaba poniéndose mal.

La enfermera entro para realizar su revisión y noto que las maquinas sonaban con insistencia…-Señorita no es necesario que altere al paciente…-Rei se había cansado de los regaños de la mujer, sería que le gustaba su pareja o que diantres.

No es nada enfermera, es que ella es mi mujer y me acaba de dar una hermosa noticia…-la mujer le miro con cara de si como no…-Seremos padres.

Es una buena noticia, pero para poder salir de aquí pronto necesito que se calme…-Rei sonrió al final de todas esas verdades, ella estaría con Frederick lo que le restaba de vida.

* * *

Mina estaba en la cocina picando jitomate mientras Serena lavaba la lechuga, aunque fueran madre e hija ahora justo eran desconocidas pues ella dejo en ese país una niña de 6 años ahora era una mujercita de 19.

Y como te enamoraste de Darién…?...

El me salvo de ser raptada por ese hombre, se acercó a mí y me defendió…con un beso logro que ese tipo se marchara…-comento Serena evocando ese recuerdo.

Creo que le debo mucho a Darién…-la rubia solo sonrió.

Lo cierto es que no fue fácil para él ni para mi comenzar una relación, nosotros nos llevamos 26 años y eso podía mucho para el…-Mina respiro hondo puesto que cuando ella se enteró deseaba ahorcarlo…-Pero yo me enamore de sus detalles, de sus palabras, de su presencia y su trato.

Un hombre mayor y con experiencia sabe que es lo que quiere de la vida hija…eso es la diferencia con chicos de tu edad.

Siempre me sentí una mujer diferente y creo que fue porque nunca comprendí a los chicos de mi edad que solo pensaban en pasar el rato.

Es porque creciste con tu abuela hija y ella te enseño esos valores que todas las personas debemos de tener…el valor de la dignidad y el amor propio…-comento Mina.

Si es verdad, mi abuela siempre fue buena conmigo y ella estuvo todo ese tiempo apoyándome…aun así siempre me hiciste falta…-contesto Serena mirando a su madre.

Lo se hija, tu también siempre me hiciste falta es por ello que hoy te prometo que no me marchare más de tu vida…-contesto Mina sonriente.

Creo que esta lista la lechuga y los tomates…-comento Serena sonriente mientras vaciaban los ingredientes al bowl para poder comer.

* * *

Darién miraba a Serena muy contenta era como si sus ojos cobraran vida propia, si antes estos brillaban ahora resplandecían y estaba agradecido de ser testigo de todo esto en compañía de su mujer.

La amaba y por ello deseaba que ella fuera inmensamente feliz como debía de ser…feliz para poder llevar la vida que tanto se merecía.

Que pasa…?...-le pregunto la rubia mirando a Darién como concentrado.

Nada…bueno es solo que te veo más hermosa que nunca antes mi amor…-ella se sentó a su lado.

La verdad es que me siento muy feliz de saber que mis padres ahora podrán estar en mi vida…ahora por lo pronto recupere a mi madre y a mis hermanos…

Lo se…te mereces que todo lo bueno te suceda y te acompañe en tu vida…-La rubia sentía que esas palabras tenían un trasfondo.

Siento que quieres decirme algo y no sé porque creo que no me gustara escucharlo…-dijo Serena.

No sucede nada mi amor, es solo que me siento más tranquilo al saber que tu tendrás a tus padres cerca…-ella le ,miro con recelo, eso de hablar cosas de la muerte para Serena no eran gratas y mucho menos pensar en la ausencia del hombre que amaba.

No me importan cuantos años tengas, pienso vivirlos al máximo contigo Darién…-dijo Serena mientras le besaba a los labios.

Vamos siéntate ya Gurley por favor…-

No tengo hambre mama, además estoy jugando con Yerik…-Zafiro miro a sus pequeños hijos con cara de enfado.

Es necesario que pasemos vergüenzas con su hermana y abuela…-dijo en tono serio el padre de los chicos mientras ellos solo tragaban en seco, siempre lo que su padre decía era ley aunque con Mina también no era fácil desobedecer.

Está bien…-dijo Luka tomando asiento.

Hay que lavarse las manos mis amores…-comento Gala mientras los chiquillos se levantaban.

Mina se sentó y respiro hondo…-Pronto ustedes estarán como nosotros con los chicos.

Ansió que llegue ese momento…-contesto Serena mientras Darién solo asentía.

Mina se rio de nervios, pero en si era complicado liar con chiquillos cargados de energía…los niños llegaron y la comida fue servida entre anécdotas de sus hermanos.

El día había sido en verdad agotador para Serena en especial cargado de tantos recuerdos y nuevas historias por crear.

En donde están hospedándose ustedes…?...-

En el pueblo….-comento Zafiro con Luka en brazos.

Tal vez mi esposa estaría contenta de que se hospedaran con nosotros en la casa de mis padres…-Serena miro al pelinegro con duda, pues no deseaba crear molestias a los padres de Darién quienes eran amantes de su tranquilidad.

Agradezco tu oferta, pero nosotros creo que partiremos en un par de días mas para buscar el lugar a donde nos mudaremos en Boston aun así podríamos visitarlos…-comento Zafiro.

No sería ninguna molestia, de verdad déjame insistir…-Dijo Darién mientras Serena sonreía…-Además nosotros nos podríamos ir juntos después de este fin de semana tan largo que estamos teniendo.

Mina miro a su esposo…-Lo que sucede es que mis hijos son en verdad una bomba de energía y no quisiéramos ocasionar molestias a tus padres.

Nada de eso, recién nuestro amigo Andrew se hospedo en casa verdad Serena…

Si, además a mi suegra Sharon le causara gusto conocerles…tal vez mañana podrían ir y quedarse para después partir…

Está bien, así lo haremos…-Nona sonreía ante la nueva oportunidad de vida que se estaba dando para su nieta, al fin tendría la cercanía de su madre a la que tanto necesito.

Bien pues es hora de retirarnos…-dijo Mina sonriente…-Mañana nos marcamos para ponernos de acuerdo Darién.

Así lo haremos señora…-contesto el pelinegro a pesar de que él era mayor que Mina era su suegra y el respeto debía de ser el mismo.

Muchas gracias por todo Gala…-dijo Mina mientras Gurley estaba con cara de fastidio y Yerik bostezaba…-Despídanse de…

Nona…muchas gracias por la comida que estuvo rica…-dijo Gurley acercándose a la abuela mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso.

Hermanita que descanses…-Todos miraban al chiquillo con sorpresa en especial Serena quien aún estaba tratando de digerir todo lo que estaba pasando.

Tu también Gurley…-dijo la rubia mientras Yerik solo abrazaba a nona de la cintura y después a Serena, para terminar por abrazar también a Darién.

Buenas noches a todos…-dijo Zafiro caminando hacia el auto pues Luka pesaba algo y Mina se acercó a su hija para abrazarla.

Te cuidas mi amor, cualquier cosa ya tienes mi número de celular y no dudes en marcarme…-Serena asintió.

Gala muchas gracias por todo…-

Vayan con dios hija, que descansen…-Y así termino el día mientras se despedían con un movimiento de mano diciendo adiós.

Serena suspiro hondamente mientras Darién la abrazaba con amor…-Creo que tu también necesitas irte a descansar mi amor.

Si…estoy muerta con tantas emociones que tuve el día de hoy, aun no entiendo como ha pasado todo esto tan rápido y ahora que también sé que mi padre está cerca...no sé qué pensar nona…-dijo Serena afligida.

No tienes que pensar en nada mi cielo, solo disfrutar lo que la vida te está regresando…descansa ya verás que mañana estarás más tranquila…-

Es cierto es mejor que nos vayamos para dormir y recuperes fuerzas para mañana…-dijo el pelinegro.

Serena se acercó a nona y la abrazo fuertemente mientras se despedían minutos después Nona recogía las tazas de café que se tomaron para irse a dormir.

Extrañaba a su novio y se preguntaba hasta cuando le vería en fin estaba contenta de que todo se resolviera de una buena forma como esta…Serena y ella al fin tenían a sus familiares ahí a su lado.

La puerta sonó con insistencia y era Rei…-Hola hija…-la pelinegra se abrazó a ella llorando con intensidad, lo único que pudo nona hacer es darle un poco de consuelo, la fría noche les refresco un poquito y la pelinegra se calmó.

Vamos entra que no quiero que te refríes…-dijo Nona mientras la pelinegra lo hacía.

Tú lo sabias…?...-la abuela respiro hondamente.

Yo apenas me entere como tu hija y la verdad es que también me sorprendió mucho que todo este tiempo no reconociera a mi propio hijo…-Nona suspiro…-Siempre creí que él me recordaba un poco a Frederick pero al mismo tiempo él está mucho más delgado, el cabello castaño y los ojos avellana pues nada que ver con él.

Todo esto ha sido tan confuso…-dijo Rei.

Le has dicho que estas esperando un hijo…?...-pregunto nona mirándola a la expectativa.

Si ya le dije que estoy esperando un bebe…-dijo Rei mientras se limpiaba la cara.

Y que paso…?...-

Él está muy contento con la noticia Nona…pero yo no sé cómo lo tome Serena y tal vez nosotras terminemos nuestra amistad y yo me sentiría tan mal por eso…

Vamos, hija…no seas tan pesimista ahora Serena se reunió con su madre y mañana creo que sabrá la verdad acerca de Nephrite…-dijo Nona sonriente.

Como puedes manejar esto de tan buena gana…?...-

Es más fácil para mí porque yo soy la madre de Frederick y lo único que deseo es ver felices a las personas que amo…además de eso mi nieta tiene un gran corazón y sé que tomara con agrado tu maternidad Rei.

En verdad…?...y ahora que somos nona…?...-nona le sonrió la verdad es que estaba contenta.

Pues ahora somos más familia que nunca…tu eres mi nuera y en esa pancita cargas a mi nieto o nieta…-dijo la mujer de cabellos canos sonriente dándole la paz que Rei necesitaba.

* * *

Serena se recostó después de una ducha con agua caliente, era como si de pronto todo lo malo le estuviera abandonando…-Que te sucede…?...-

No lo sé Darién todo lo que me está pasando es tan raro que pienso que despertare pronto de este sueño…-el sonrió mientras se acostaba a su lado.

Pero no es un sueño mi amor, es la realidad…te pareces mucho a tu mama…

Si…mi abuela siempre me dijo eso pero que tenía los ojos como mi padre y algunos rasgos el cabello más claro…la piel más blanca…-

Creo que eres una belleza y eres mi belleza que es lo mejor…-dijo Darién comportándose de manera posesiva.

Vamos no creo que sea para tanto.

Claro que lo es…eres la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo entero y lo mejor de esto sabes que es…

Que…?...-dijo Serena mientras le miraba a esos ojos azules tan hermosos que amaba con locura.

Que eres mi esposa y pronto la madre de mi primer hijo…-el pelinegro se acercó a sus labios para poseerlos lentamente, lo cierto es que era mejor el mundo su mundo con Serena en él.

Gracias por todo lo que haces para tenerme feliz Darién, yo también quisiera darte algo para verte así como yo…-

Feliz…-ella asintió mientras el pelinegro fingía pensar…-Creo que lo que más me hará feliz es verte a mi lado y dándome muchos hijos.

Muchos hijos…?...-

Si claro yo quiero un equipo de futbol que tengan en sus playeras el apellido Shields…-Serena solo atino a reírse…

Apenas estamos esperando el primero…un equipo de futbol no te lo prometo pero tal vez pensare en un equipo de basquetbol…-contesto ella sonriente.

No te creas mi cielo, lo único que deseo es que tengamos la familia que deseamos y dios nos deje disfrutarlos.

Bueno entonces que te parece si tenemos cuatro…claro aquí ya viene el primero…-el solo asintió.

Primero veamos que todo salga bien y que la vida nos de lo que nos toque te parece, yo te quiero a mi lado por siempre…-ella sonrió mientras el pelinegro se recostaba en su pecho para sentir el corazón calmado de Serena resonar.

* * *

Mina miraba a sus hijos acostados durmiendo al fin…era como ese periodo donde podría admirar la belleza de sus pequeños tan parecidos a Zafiro…agradecer a la vida por que estuvieran los pequeños bien y sanos…a su lado.

Que te pasa cariño…?...-Mina sintió los brazos cálidos en su espalda de su esposo.

Solo pensaba en que soy afortunada en tener a mis hijos aquí conmigo…tan pequeños…-dijo ella mientras suspiraba.

Cómo te sientes con lo que paso con Serena…-la rubia se giró para salir de la habitación mientras su esposo la seguía.

Es como complicado deje a una niña y ahora encontré a una mujer tan independiente que me da miedo, ella ya tiene su vida hecha y derecha…yo solo soy como una amiga más.

No eres una amiga más…eres su madre y le has hecho mucha falta, no te desesperes creo que te entiendo y desearías establecer una relación cercana a ella.-Mina asintió.

Sí, pero…-

Ella es adulta, está casada con un buen hombre y ya esperan a su primer hijo…-dijo Zafiro siendo asertivo…-Pero necesitara tu consejo, ya verás que cuando nos mudemos a Boston serán más cercanas mi amor.

Eso espero y también que el encuentro de mañana salga bien…tan bien como el de hoy…-dijo Mina.

Ya verás que si…pero qué tal si por el momento mi esposa me consiente un poco después de tanto abandono…-menciono meloso el pelinegro mientras la rubia solo sonreía.

Lo que sea para tenerte contento…-contesto ella mientras lo besaba lentamente mientras el solo se dejaba llevar por la mujer a la que tanto amaba.

* * *

Frederick estaba en verdad ansioso por la visita de su hija, no tenía idea de cómo se daría ese reencuentro con ella…que tal si lo despreciaba por su abandono o le reclamaba por no acercarse a ella…respiro hondo mientras la enfermera le ayudaba a levantarse.

Necesito que no se fuerce tanto, pero necesita caminar para que pronto se marche de este hospital para atender todos sus asuntos…-el solo sonrió, era una mujer algo dura pero honesta.

Lamento importunarla con tanta visita…

Nada de eso, solo que usted casi muere y creo que no ha reposado como debería…

Pero esas han sido visitas importantes para mi señora, recupere a mi madre, cerré un ciclo con mi esposa, me convertiré en padre después de 19 años y espero que mi hija la mayor me perdone…-comento Fred.

Creo que usted podría escribir un libro con la reseña de su vida, sería un éxito…-soltó la enfermera sin más mientras ambos reían.

* * *

Me da tanto gusto por ti hija, tener a tu madre cerca después de tantos años y a tu padre próximo…-dijo Sharon con emoción, adoraba los finales felices como buena mujer sentimental.

La verdad es que ha sido un gran año para mi…tendré pronto a mis padres conmigo, me convertiré en madre y el principal de todo es que tengo a mi lado al mejor esposo del mundo.

Darién sonrió por lo que ella decía…-Vamos que me sentiré en verdad importante…-comento el pelinegro mientras le besaba los labios a su esposa.

Pues sería grato conocerlos a ambos hija…-contesto Derek mientras el pelinegro asentía.

Invite a Mina y a su esposo a que se quedaran estos días aquí en la casa espero que no les moleste…

Hijo tu sabes que esta es tu casa, además es la madre de Serena…-dijo Sharon encantada.

Gracias…-dijo Serena respirando hondo mientras Darién sabía que el tiempo era justo para irse, se despidieron y la rubia sentía que el corazón le saltaba del pecho.

* * *

El pelinegro manejaba con tranquilidad, deseaba que su mujer se calmara un poco…pero Serena se sorprendió un poco al llegar al hospital.

Que hacemos aquí…?...-pregunto la rubia con rareza.

Vamos mi cielo…-sin más miro a Darién bajar del auto para abrirle la puerta y después de eso caminaron tomados de la mano, la rubia estaba apretándolo mucho la comprendía.

Se quedó ahí parada en la sala de espera mientras el pelinegro se acercaba a las enfermeras y después de eso se acercó a ella…-Todo estará bien…

Si…?...-dijo ella con angustia mientras le tomaba de la mano y caminaban por un pasillo, Serena sintió que fue el pasillo más largo que nunca recorrió.

Recordaba casi nada de su padre, salvo tal vez un aroma, una risa o lo que su nona le decía…respiro hondo y miro a su abuela afuera sonriente.

Lista mi amor…-dijo Nona mientras ella tragaba en seco.

No tanto…-contesto la rubia con angustia sin soltar a Darién pero la puerta se abrió y ello solo se quedó impávida, no se dio cuenta en que momento la puerta se cerró para mirar a Nephrite sin cabello y con los ojos tan azules como los suyos.

Serena él es Frederick…tu padre…-dijo Nona mientras la rubia sentía que el corazón se detenía por un momento y trataba de hilar lo que decían.

Claro ese hombre había estado en una relación con Rei haciéndola sufrir un poco, incluso en su boda con Darién y siempre esa sonrisa cálida que despertaba en ella una gran tranquilidad y ahora le decían que era su padre.

Pero no era el mismo Nephrite, no más el cabello castaño y los ojos avellana…-Tu…

Si Serena…yo soy tu padre hija…perdóname…-dijo el con el llanto atorado en la garganta, Darién estaba un poco preocupado porque ella no tomaba la iniciativa como con su madre pero.

Serena pronto sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, ese era el hombre que arriesgo su vida para defenderla en un momento tan frágil…ese hombre al que siempre deseo tener a su lado…un padre…

Papa…-sin más la rubia se acercó en los tres pasos más largos del mundo a su progenitor con tanto por decir y palabras que no salían de su boca…

Se abrazaron mientras nona sonreía y Darién respiraba con alivio…

* * *

Hola mis guapas (os) lectores estoy en el penúltimo capítulo de Amor Añejo y espero que todo este cierre que estoy dando a la historia les guste.

La verdad es que me ha dejado maravillada como se fueron dando cada uno de los personajes y muchas veces con sus comentarios me guiaba para sacar uno que otra cosa, porque hay días que en verdad uno se bloquea…gracias por su apoyo incondicional y sus buenas vibras…les quiero mil.

Aquí abajo les contesto sus reviews:

Lima Vzqz.- Espero que te guste el capítulo linda en el siguiente cuento lo que sigue saluditos.

Stormaw.- los mejores deseos para ti también cariño y que todo lo bueno te acompañe y te abrace en el 2017…todos ahora se convertirán en una gran familia como cada uno de nosotros desea tener en la vida…Serena aquí es la más feliz con sus padres, esposo, nona y un bebe en camino…al fin un poco de felicidad después de tanta carencia…un abrazo.

Elsy82.- Que linda por tus deseos, lo mejor para ti también querida y espero que encuentres alguna historia más que sea de tu agrado…saludos.

Nora…-creo que el papa lo tomo bien, ahora Nona es suegra y futura abuela, Rei es amiga y futura madrastra…bueno como decía pon pin iglesias…que bonita familia…qué bonita familia…lista para la recta final saludos linda.

Yusmariz.- Todo salió bien y es que Fred será padre después de 19 años, además cerro el circulo con Mina y a disfrutar lo que Rei le dará que es una nueva familia…todos felices y gracias por seguir la historia linda…saluditos.

Guest.- Asi es linda y mas cuando te pones un poco en sus zapatos, bueno al menos yo que soy apegada a mi madre pues me puede mucho cuando no la veo…Serena esta al fin recibiendo algo de lo que la vida le quito, ganara una gran familia que le acompañara para siempre…saludos linda.

Anmoncer 1708.- Ya se…te enviare la caja completa, creo que también me puse algo sentimental pero era natural una madre es un gran tesoro en la vida de cualquier persona buena o mala es así…Serena feliz tratando de acomodar tantas emociones ahora sabiendo que su padre está cerca y bueno pues Rei recibió la noticia como siempre dijo ser directa y directa también fue para decirle a Fred que sería padre…pero lo tomo bien y creo que está contento…Gracias por las flores linda y un abrazo…

Liamoon Tsukino.- Que linda con lo que me dices y gracias en verdad por acompañarme con esta historia espero seguirte leyendo en las que tengo pensadas por escribir o reescribir no lo sé bien aún…pero con tus comentarios siempre me sentía más motivada porque se atora uno y bueno es retroalimentación, también los mejores deseos para ti linda en este 2017…Serena al fin con una madre a quien acercarse para sentirse aconsejada, claro que será con el tiempo aun así no hay tesoro más grande que una madre y un padre en nuestra vida…Rei también sin querer salió raspada con todo esto y bueno lo que ella deseaba lo tendrá con Frederick que tomo bien la noticia, mientras que Nona creo que será una suegra consentidora y una abuela alcahueta como lo fue con Serena…pero dentro de todo esto Darién ahí como el macho alfa a la distancia mirando a su esposa realizarse como mujer…que lindo lo quiero mil…un abrazo a la distancia linda.

Casandra248.- Que linda, me siento hasta importante con tantas flores y espero que alguna otra historia que salió de mi cabeza loquilla te agrade y lo mejor para ti también en estas fiestas y un gran 2017…un gran abrazo.


	47. UNA GRAN FAMILIA

**CAPITULO 47**

 **UNA GRAN FAMILIA**

Serena trato de controlarse por su bienestar y claro el de su ahora padre quien había estado delicado hacia unos días…-Creo que tenemos que calmarnos…-dijo la rubia mientras su padre le tomaba de las manos.

Me siento contento de al fin tenerte tan cerca Serenity…perdóname hija por mi ausencia…-soltó con lágrimas Frederick mientras la rubia negaba con la cabeza.

No tengo nada que perdonarte Padre, yo sé que la vida fue difícil para todos nosotros en Polonia…-contesto ella con verdad.

Frederick la miro a los ojos y saber que ella era carne de su carne en verdad le podía mucho…la amaba por ser una gran persona llena de virtudes y valores que su madre le había inculcado ahora verla casada con un buen hombre le daba tranquilidad.

Si hija, pero mi deber era estar a tu lado…aunque me lamente la vida es así no hay segundas oportunidades…-dijo el mientras acaricia la mejilla de su pequeña.

Padre pero como fue que tu llegaste aquí a Sharon…-el hombre respiro profundo y le contó la historia a su hija quien solo atino a cerrar los ojos jamás en su vida hubiese pensado que aquella mujer que según decía quererlas en si les había causado tanto daño.

* * *

Tatyana miraba el retrato que tenía en su oficina, ahora mismo era la dueña de su propio night club que en si era un tanto redituable pero también tenía que cumplir con varia cuestiones para que su negocio fuera algo regular.

Aunque siendo sincera con ella misma, ningún lugar donde la gente se prostituya es un negocio regular puesto que venden la dignidad de una mujer por unas cuantas monedas.

El tiempo le había pasado factura y estaba más sola que un perro callejero, se culpaba mucho por la muerte de Mina o su desaparición…nunca pudo comprender en sí que paso con los años Rubeus la busco varias veces e incluso la vigilo por si tenía contacto con su sobrina cosa que jamás sucedió.

Ella se apodero de solo los bienes materiales que dejo en aquel apartamento que rentaba pero no obtuvo nada más que esa vieja foto donde posaba Mina con Serena pequeñita y Gala…solo eso tenía para recordarle cada día en ese mundo lo perra e ingrata que había sido con su propia sangre.

Y que a pesar de ser ya independiente, con dinero tal vez no era feliz…nunca pudo engendrar un hijo porque se le paso el tiempo y ahora vivía con un hombre que le sacaba el dinero por compañía y placer.

Suspiro anhelando que algún día Serenity la buscara para heredarle todo lo que ella poseía y que en parte le correspondía por derecho propio…si porque ella les quito la oportunidad de ser una familia unida, destruyo su futuro y eso pesaba mucho y dolía mas.

La puerta se abrió y entro un chico de cabellos negros…-que te pasa ahora mujer…?...no me digas que otra vez estás viendo esa foto.

Déjame Mijail…déjame con mis fantasmas…-el hombre camino hacia donde ella estaba y le quito el retrato.

Sabes estas desquiciada aun pensando que esta chiquilla regresara al infierno de donde salió…-dijo con hombre con sorna.

Acaso pedí tu maldita opinión Mijail…?...no metas tus narices en mis asuntos…-grito Tatyana enojada.

Cálmate que no deseo pelear, pero considera esto…si ella se hubiera quedado seria prostituta como tú y su madre…-Tatyana negó…-Vamos querida si tu metiste a su madre en esto por dinero.

No entiendes Mijail, yo le arruine la vida esa niña que es mi sobrina y no sé dónde este ahora, tal vez sufriendo, tal vez feliz pero la culpa cada día me correo la vida.

Pues ese no es mi problema…si hiciste mal tarde que temprano todo se regresa y mira tienes lo que siempre deseaste…y aun así no serás feliz…-sin más salió de la oficina dejando a Tatyana sumida en su miseria.

Hay Serenity perdóname donde quiera que estés…-dijo sin más mientras lloraba amargamente.

* * *

Serena no entendía porque eso tendría que haberles sucedido a ellos…como tanta desgracia para tan pocas personas, era complicado asumir tantas verdades en tan poco tiempo.

Lo cierto es que a pesar de que todo lo trataba de tomar de la mejor manera ella era humana y sentía…le dolía mucho el hecho de que sus padres le hubiesen dejado pero también existía en su interior esa parte egoísta donde deseaba reclamarles por su abandono forzado o no.

Mina lo comprendía pues a pesar de que ellas se habían rencontrado noto a Serena un poco distante y es que en verdad era una completa desconocida para su hija, no la culpaba ella también fue víctima de todo esto.

Pero sabía que preferiría un reclamo justo a uno silencio absoluto que de entrada ya ponía una gran pared que sería difícil de escalar.

Darién había permanecido a la distancia de todo esto y sabía que Serena estaba asumiendo las cosas de manera madura, pero eso no significaba que en ella notara cierto recelo hacia sus padres.

El comprendía lo que ella sentía, era mucho dolor a pesar de todas esas explicaciones y se mantendría ahí esperando a que ellos estuvieran en casa para que su esposa abriera su corazón.

Yo no sé qué decirte padre…-confeso Serena con sorpresa ante todo.

LA verdad hija es que espero que seas sincera conmigo y me digas que sientes…no me gustaría que guardaras ese resentimiento en tu corazón…-Serena lo miro con los ojos abiertos.

Yo…yo…-sin más comenzó a llorar ante lo que sería una debilidad de brutal sinceridad…-No sé por qué no luchaste por mi papa…-gimió con la verdad en los labios.

Nona cerró los ojos mientras sus lágrimas corrían, sabía que Serena tarde que temprano soltaría lo que sentía…si era fuerte pero otra cosa era ser complaciente ante todos.

Entiendo y trato de entender todo lo que sufrimos…pero…pero el dolor es fuerte…te marchaste y no supimos más de ti…-Fred solo la miro con pesar…-Tu debiste haber vuelto por nosotras y no solo mantener la distancia.

Lo se mi amor…perdóname…-dijo Fred con verdad mientras trataba de calmarse un poco.

Es difícil para mí tantos años pensando que no me querías y ahora saber que siempre estuviste ahí, por lo menos una llamada para decirnos que nos querías a mi abuela y a mí.

Frederick sabía que su distancia podría considerarse como indiferencia, hacia lo único que amaba su madre e hija…-Lo siento tanto cariño, pero me aterraba que ese hombre te hiciera daño.

Todos me dicen lo mismo, que yo tenía el derecho de ser libre y feliz…pero…pero…yo lo único que deseaba era tener a mis padres…solo eso…-Serena comenzó a llorar más fuerte por lo que Darién se acercó a ella para abrazarla contra su pecho.

Vamos mi amor…todo estará bien…ya lo soltaste…-el pelinegro acariciaba la espalda de Serena dándole todo ese amor que ella necesitaba.

No era su padre, era su esposo y la amaba…él no estaba ahí para suplir ausencias, estaba ahí con el corazón para hacerla feliz y amarla…

Serena solo se abrazó con fuerza al único ser que sin llevar ni una sola gota de su misma sangre le enseño el verbo amar…amar con nobleza…amar con el corazón…amar por amar…amar por dios…

Nona solo suspiro hondamente y es que para ella también fue difícil la larga ausencia de su hijo, cada noche pedirle a dios porque le conservara en vida y ahora que lo tenía a su lado ella solo deseaba amarlo una vez más como cualquier madre.

Frederick trato de ser fuerte para no dejarse llevar por ese resentimiento de su hija pero le dolía mucho aun así.

Serena suspiro hondamente mirando a Darién…-Te amo…

También yo mi amor…venga ya te sientes mejor…-La rubia asintió sonriente, camino hacia su padre y lo abrazo para calmar todo lo que se había dicho ahí…

* * *

La tarde llego mientras Sharon se sorprendía ante la juventud de la madre de Serena, platicaron por horas acerca de todo aquello que implicaba ser madre…aun así Mina sentía que su hija mantenía con recelo su distancia y no la culpaba pasaron el fin de semana más largo como dijo Darién pero tarde que temprano las cosas tienen que seguir su curso.

Habían pasado tres meses donde la vida seguía sin dar tregua en Boston y sus alrededores.

Serena ahora mismo ajustaba sus seis meses de embarazo luciendo hermosa con un pancita pequeña y aunque desearon no saber el sexo del bebe, pues el ginecólogo se le salió decir que tendrían un niño.

Esto causo un gran revuelo en la familia Shields, pues ahora estaba garantizado que habría un sucesor del apellido además de eso un heredero…el más feliz de todos por la noticia había sido Derek quien poco a poco sentía que su final estaba cerca.

Había meses que estaba preparando a Sharon quien se negaba de hablar acerca del tema pero ella sabía que sería inevitable la muerte de su esposo.

Darién por su parte estaba siendo más consiente de todo lo que esta vida implicaba y el deseaba de todo corazón que cuando faltara en la vida de su joven esposa ella pudiera reencontrar la felicidad con alguien más.

La relación con Mina estaba siendo poco a poco retomada, lo cierto es que Serena deseaba ir conociéndola antes de poder confiar completamente en ella.

Eso sí, se visitaban con frecuencia y Mina trataba de aconsejarle todo lo que fuera referente al cuidado del bebe…el pelinegro ansiaba comprar una casa más grande para mudarse pero Serena considero que estaban bien donde vivían en el Pent-house por lo que él solo obedeció.

Pero tarde que temprano terminarían por comprarla, solo que después de todo lo acontecido Serena se sentía más segura en ese lugar.

Por su parte Frederick estaba encantado de la vida con su adorada Rei quien en todo esto era la mujer más dichosa del mundo en sus propias palabras.

Lo cierto es que vivir cerca de su suegra y tener tan buena relación con su pareja complementaba todo, tenía justo 4 meses de embarazo…

Cuando se comunicó con sus padres para decirles que estaba enamorada y por casarse estos de forma inmediata tomaron una avión de Canadá a Boston.

Los padres de Rei a pesar de ser un tanto hippies y buena honda no tomaron tan bien la relación que tenía con un hombre que podría ser su padre.

Raymond Ahino llamo a Frederick pedófilo durante la presentación cosa que caldeo los ánimos con Reyna su esposa y Rei, pues ambas defendían al futuro esposa de la pelinegra.

La cosa empeoro cuando su única hija se declaró culpable de todos los cargos que su padre le imputaba a Fred, confesando que ella literalmente había abusado de su ahora pareja sentimental.

Reyna por su parte rio a carcajadas…Raymond solo se avergonzó y Nona permanecía ahí mirando a todos gritando, confabulándose y riendo de buena gana.

Al final el padre de Rei cedió diciéndole de hombre a hombre a su ahora yerno, que debía de hacerse cargo del bebe que estaba por nacer y darle el apellido que merecía…claro que debía de darle el lugar a su hija como su esposa.

Frederick acepto todas las peticiones hechas por su suegro y gustoso deslizo un anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular de la guapa pelinegra…lágrimas y risas…

Nona por su parte estaba ya comprometida con su novio Thomas Wilheim quien insistió en casarse para pasar los años que les restaban juntos.

Serena había recibido la noticia sonriente y feliz, su abuela se lo merecía al fin después de una vida de soledad tener a su lado a un hombre que le amara.

Frederick se sintió un poco agobiado, pero reconoció que él era un buen hombre y más enamorado de su mama…

En Polonia las cosas se pusieron duras, lo cierto es que Rubeus Black se tuvo que enfrentar a la dura noticia de que no tenía un solo céntimo ni apoyo de aquellos que alguna vez dijeron ser sus amigos.

LA edad le cayó de pronto y fue consciente de los 70 años que pesaban sobre él, la única persona que lo visito fue su hija pero no pudo recibir lo que ansiaba su libertad.

Fue condenado por varias cuestiones fiscales, evasión de impuestos, fraude, tentativa de homicidio…una gran suma de condenas que le dieron 45 años de prisión a cuestas, claro que si tenía buena conducta podría salir libre a la mitad de tiempo pero con su edad era consciente de que moriría en prisión alejado de todo aquello que en verdad valía la pena.

El amor que durante muchos años tuvo esa mujer que decía amarlo y de la que solo le sirvió para conseguir poder, dinero y renombre…Su hija era la única persona que de vez en vez le visitaba desde su condena…solo terminaba solo por una pasión malsana.

Viluy Duncan había reingresado a la universidad y estaba bien en sus calificaciones, lo cierto es que aún le faltaba mucho por aprender pero era feliz.

Mudarse a la vieja casa de su madre en San Francisco fue la mejor decisión de su vida, ahora lo único que deseaba es que sus padres al fin se recogieran ahí con ella…era un anhelo de ella y su hermano.

Retirarse a disfrutar de los años que les quedaban de vida, claro que eso no sería posible hasta que el señor Derek Shields partiera del mundo…así lo decía Artemis.

Diamante estaba contento y soltero de nuevo, lo que aun principio creyó podría ser solido término por acabarse con una insuperable oportunidad de trabajo para la chica en cuestión quien se mudó sin más a Sudáfrica para hacer sus sueños realidad.

Él era feliz a su modo y raras ocasiones recordaba aquel deseo banal por Serena Shields…bueno antes Serena Baker…la vida era buena y más con tantas chiquititas en ese país.

* * *

Serena se miraba en el espejo y claro que cuando cumples 9 meses todo termina por cansarte…el aumento de peso, el dolor de la espalda, los pechos sensibles, el pésimo humor, la mala calidad del sueño…dios…-Me veo terriblemente gorda.

Vamos mi amor no seas tan dura contigo, creo que te ves linda…-dijo Darién abrazándola.

En verdad crees eso…ciento que solo me engrases para que me lleves girando a la boda de mi abuela.

Suenas ridícula…además recuperas tu figura mi amor, ya verás que te verás aún más linda…-contesto el pelinegro paciente.

La verdad es que no puedo negarte que tengo la esperanza de recuperar la figura como mi madre, con 5 hijos está muy bien.-confeso la rubia mirándose una vez más.

Bueno entonces será mejor que partamos no deseo ir a prisa…-Serena asintió mientras salían de la mansión.

* * *

Me siento ansiosa hija…-dijo Nona nerviosa pues sería la primera vez que se casaría por la iglesia.

Te ves hermosa Marie…ya verás que Thomas estara feliz de verte en el altar.- nona suspiro hondamente.

Lo espero así hija…-respondió la mujer que al fin tendría amor por lo menos al final del su vida, lucia hermosa con un traje sastre blanco.

Madre he de confesarte que te ves muy guapa y no me dan ganas de llevarte a la capilla…-dijo Fred muy serio ante la sorpresa de Nona.

No seas así mi amor, vamos que no tardaran en llegar los invitados y seguramente el novio estará ansioso…-

* * *

Como me veo hijo…?...-pregunto nervioso Thomas mientras su hijo Justin solo asentía.

Padre deberás de calmarte, mira ahí llego el auto…-Dijo el mientras los invitados se acomodaban.

Serena estaba sentada casi hasta adelante con Darién, Mina igual con su esposo e hijos…los invitados estaban ansiosos y es que esto significaba mucho para los presentes.

Rei tomo asiento y la marcha nupcial sonó haciendo que todos se levantaran para ver con dulzura camina a Gala, Marie o Nona del brazo de su hijo…lucia radiante y feliz.

Frederick le entrego la mano al novio y la misa fue linda, Serena estaba derramando lagrimas al igual que casi todas las damas pues ver a esa mujer que la crio sola amada por un buen hombre le podía mucho.

Después de abrazos, besos, fotos todos partieron al salón para celebrar la comida…

Dios santo Luka parece que lo haces a propósito hijo.- Mina limpiaba de la cara a su pequeño quien se lleno de lodo sin intención.

No es verdad madre, es que el me empujo al charco…-Zafiro miro con cara de molestia a Yerik quien solo puso cara de regañado.

Vayan a jugar sin ensuciarse ni pelear…si vuelven con una queja más quedara la televisión confiscada hasta nuevo aviso.

No…no papa…-reclamo de inmediato Gurley el mayor…

Así será…no más quejas ni malos comportamientos…-dijo de nuevo Zafiro con voz autoritaria.

Está bien…-contesto Yerik mientras los tres hermanos caminaban hacia el área de juegos tomados de la mano.

Son dinamita pura mis hermanos mama…-dijo Serena sonriente.

Ya sabes cómo se comportan cuando hay otros niños…en ocasiones desearía yo trabajar y que Zafiro los cuidara con el siempre hacen caso a la primera…-dijo Mina con cara de molestia.

No es cierto, ella es la militar solo que con el nacimiento de Paloma tu madre ha cambiado un poco…-contesto el pelinegro haciendo reír a las damas.

Se me hablando un poco el carácter con este bomboncito…-dijo encantada la rubia mientras hacia reír a su bebe.

Han pensado en algún nombre para el primogénito…?...-pregunto Zafiro haciendo plática, Mina y Serena se miraron cómplices mientras Darién asentía.

Mi hijo se llamara Darell Endimión Shields…-dijo sonriente el pelinegro.

Es algo rimbombante pero suena bien…además hacemos honor al nombre del bisabuelo de mi esposo…-contesto la rubia con orgullo.

Es un buen nombre y tiene porte, presencia…me gusta…-comento Zafiro.

* * *

Quieres que te traiga algo mi amor…?...-Rei negó aunque últimamente estaba teniendo muchas agruras pero no podría tomarse nada.

Estoy bien, es solo que tú sabes con la bebe pues…-la pelinegra seria madre de una niña.

Vamos hija no seas tan escandalosa que yo así lo pase contigo, unas agruras, unos pies hinchados y después de que naciste eras tan chillona que deseaba darte en adopción…-dijo Reyna recordando a su hija de bebe…

Pero como dices eso mujer, estás viendo que la niña no lo pasa tan bien embarazada…solo espero que te sirva de experiencia para que lo pienses bien antes de encargar más hijos…

Frederick solo se ruborizo ante el comentario de Raymond su suegro…-Yo quiero tener un hijo más padre…-contesto la pelinegra mientras empezaban a alegar como en cada reunión…

* * *

Como se lo están pasando…?...-pregunto nona sonriente junto con su esposo.

Está todo muy bonito nona, la verdad es que creo que se lucieron con la fiesta…-comento Serena.

Rei me ayudó mucho y Francis, me sorprendió que la vieja gruñona tuviera tan buen gusto…-Lo cierto es que a pesar de lo ocurrió con el loco de Rubeus, Francis seguía viviendo donde mismo e incluso ahora también tenía un novio con el que bailaba en la pista encantada, eso sí nachito no se separaba de ella.

Que gusto verlos tan felices a los dos, hasta me dan ganas de casarme una vez más…-dijo Mina sonriente mientras Zafiro solo alzaba una ceja logrando que todos rieran.

Lo bueno es que tendremos una boda próxima con este hermoso bebe cuando llegue al mundo…-dijo Nona acariciando la barriguita de Serena.

Así es, nosotros bautizaremos a Endimión y nos casaremos…-comento el pelinegro orgulloso de su familia, la fiesta termino y cada uno partió a sus destinos.

* * *

Serena se acababa de sentar en la cama después de un reconfortante baño en la tina, el pelinegro ahora mismo estaba quitando el tapón para que el agua se fuera.

La rubia sintió una punzada en la espalda…era raro como si un cólico o algo así y después unas ganas inmensas de ir al baño…se levantó con cuidado pero sin más sintió como el agua fluía entre sus piernas…-Darién…Darién…-grito fuerte mientras el pelinegro corría.

Dios santo se rompió la fuente…-dijo el temeroso y es que se supondría que él bebe nacería dentro de dos semanas más.

Darién…duele…dios…-la rubia comenzó a sentir como su cadera se abría, era algo doloroso…más fuerte ese cólico y ahora.

Déjame arreglar todo para irnos al…-ella negó.

No llego…no llego…Endimión quiere llegar…-estaba roja de su cara y apretaba con dolor los puños, el corazón del pelinegro estaba desbocado…se congelo unos segundos que para Serena fueron horas.

Darién…Darién…Darién!...-grito haciéndolo reaccionar…

Si…si mi amor…Luna…ella Luna…-sin más salió caminando rápido por el corredor…Jason miro al amo bajar a prisa y se sacó de honda pues en bata no era común que bajara así.

Sucede algo señor…?...

Mi serena…ella tendrá a mi hijo…voy por Luna…

Señor yo voy por luna usted suba con la señora Serena que ella le necesita…-dijo acertadamente Jasón corriendo mientras el pelinegro se quedaba parado ahí, la verdad es que esto le sobrepasaba un poco…pero pronto camino escaleras arriba con su mujer.

* * *

Jasón toco la puerta insistente mientras que Natalie salía de su habitación para ver qué pasaba con tanto escándalo…-Que pasa…?

Luna…luna…Artemis…-dijo Jasón tocando la puerta con insistencia mientras que ignoraba a Naty.

Que sucede…?

La señora se está por aliviar…-Naty camino a prisa para el dispensario por cualquier cosa que se necesitara.

Que pasa muchacho…?...-dijo Luna mientras abría la puerta y es que ello estaban ya durmiendo.

La señora Serena esta por aliviarse…-Artemis apareció detrás de su esposa también en pijamas ambos se miraron y caminaron a prisa.

* * *

Vamos mi amor tal vez…-el pelinegro insistía en llevarla a un hospital, pero Serena lo único que deseaba era pujar y pujar.

Dios…dios…-gimió fuerte mientras el pelinegro le ayudaba a recostarse…entro Luna con Naty.

Hijo es mejor que salgas tu mujer tendrá al bebe…afuera esta Artemis…yo me encargo…-El pelinegro suspiro aliviado al ver a su nana ahí, ella era enfermera y al igual que Naty estaban preparadas para cualquier emergencia de este tipo.

La rubia se recostó mientras que Naty le quitaba su pantie…coloco un par de toallas limpias debajo de ella y Serena lo único que deseaba era pujar…dolía mucho.

* * *

El pelinegro cerró la puerta mientras Jasón llegaba…-Ya solicite la ambulancia…

Ni eso he podido hacer…-gimió aterrorizado Darién mientras Artemis le sonreía.

Vamos hijo, eres primerizo además tu esposa es joven y tiene salud…todo saldrá bien hijo.

* * *

Luna ella ya está coronando…-dijo Naty mientras la nana de Darién sonreía.

Bien, pues traeremos al mundo a este bebe que quiere nacer después de media noche…puja hija, sé que te duele pero cuando te diga lo harás verdad…-Serena no podía ni hablar del dolor, sentía que sus huesos se abrían lentamente.

De pronto sintió una contracción…-Puja Serena…puja y no lo sueltes...-así lo hizo con fuerza mientras gritaba un tanto, un par de veces más…

* * *

Darién afuera se comía las uñas, estaba seguro que no podrían tener otro más…era mucho dolor para su esposa y no deseaba eso…pero después de los gritos de dolor escucho un silencio y después un llanto.

Nació hijo…felicidades eres padre…-dijo Artemis mientras el pelinegro soltaba el aire al fin, era como quedarse congelado una vez más…padre…

Esa madrugada le dieron la bienvenida al heredero de los Shields…Darell Endimion…era idéntico a su padre, su nariz, sus hoyuelos, sus cabellitos negros y bueno los ojos grises como su bisabuelo…perfecto comentaron los médicos cuando fueron internados para checar que todo estuviera bien.

Es el regalo mas hermoso que dios pudo darme…-dijo conmovido el pelinegro mirando a su hijo en los brazos de Serena…-una mujer a la que amo profundamente y mi razón de vivir…mi pequeño hijo…me haces el hombre más feliz del universo.

Te amo Darién…te amo…-dijo ella sonriente rodeada de la calidez de ese amor añejo.

Mi amor por ustedes es más grande que el universo…-dijo el pelinegro besando a su bebito en la frente y a la rubia en los labios.

Serena estaba feliz todo lo que ahora ella amaba lo tenía en su vida…una gran familia…tal vez el destino le había quitado a esas personas inocentes que salieron de Polonia la dicha de estar juntos y ser una familia normal.

Tal vez…pero también cada uno tomo lo que tuvo en la vida para convertir su desgracia en una mejor manera de vivir…el destino podría ser bueno como ellos se lo propusieron…

Darién Shields había sido esa persona que jamás Serena Baker imagino…un viejo zorro plateado como lo dijo el…pero con corazón tan grande y tan suyo que no hacía falta nada más en su vida…ahora caminaría con el de la mano hasta que dios y el tiempo quisieran.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Dios santo me siento contenta y agradecida con dios primero por darme un día más…segundo porque termino este historia en este año 2016 y tercero porque ustedes se toman el tiempo para leerme, escribirme y contestarme…

Cierro un año algo complicado en lo personal, pero haciendo lo que más me gusta que es escribir…escribir estas historias que cuando leo me pregunto de donde rayos salen tantas locuras…pero gracias a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leerme no importando si no comentan.

Pero también ver los reviews y retroalimentarte es fantástico…les deseo un feliz año nuevo 2017 con mucha salud que lo demás viene solo con trabajo y fe…amor… abundancia y paz…mucha paz en todos lados.

A cada una de mis lindas escritoras de reviews un abrazo sincero a la distancia, les quiero por seguirme en cada una de ellas…sinceramente gracias…

Aquí abajo les contesto sus reviews lindas y bueno está pendiente el epilogo que tratare de escribir entre mañana y el domingo…no sé si alcance porque el Lunes entro a un nuevo empleo así que mándenme buenas vibras que yo les mando mil bendiciones…pero en fin.

Para las que les gusta seguirme con los personajes de Candy candy…solo les comento que seguirá una historia de ella en un adaptación mía llamada apasionada; que más bien es una reedición no solo cambio los nombres, cambiare algo de trama espero que les guste.

Besos:

Yusmariz.- Yo pienso que perdonar es una cosa y fingir que nada paso es otra…Serena tendrá que reconocer lo que le gusta y no de sus padres como todos nosotros, pero con este capítulo espero que te queden algunas cosas más claras…gracias por comentar saludos.

Ale.- Que linda lo que dices, espero que esta historia que llego a su fin te gustara en verdad y ojala que dentro de las que escribí te guste alguna otra más…saludos.

Yssareyes1708.- Todo tomo su cauce y claro que Serena con el apoyo de su adorado pelinegro tuvo que asumir lo que paso con sus padres, digirió las cosas como pudo pero al final entendió…Rei contenta con Fred, Mina con su Zafiro e hijos que más bien es un kínder, Sharon con Derek y yo con frio…feliz año un abrazo.

Liamoon Tsukino.- Las flores se agradecen siempre y me gusta que te inspiren mis historias para comentar cositas lindas y espero leerte en alguna otra historia que publique, en ocasiones desearía tener más tiempo para escribir más historias porque hay muchas en mi cabeza pidiendo salir ahorita me trae una azada de Serena la pienso y la pienso pero tengo otras más por sacar antes que esta…en fin…Serena perdono con ese corazón a sus padres, es humana y en este capítulo se ve. Tiene deseos como cualquiera pero al final del día soltar te libera y ella lo hizo con el apoyo de Darién quien siempre estuvo ahí para ella…Mina un tanteando la relación con su hija, Nona pues al pie del cañón como mediadora y Fred también ahí haciendo su luchita para conquistar a su hija…claro que Rei también con las pilas para tener su familia…un abrazo a la distancia espero que el final te guste…saludos.

LimaVzqz.-Ya es todo un kínder de guapos pelinegros como Darién, lo más divertidillo será como hacerlos…huy! Que calorch…jijiji!...Fred y ella tienen su perdón para seguir adelante con la vida…y pues como dije tomados de la mano Darién y Serena hasta que dios quiera…saludos linda.

Anmoncer.- Que padre leerte en cada capítulo me entusiasma y gracias por el apoyo…claro también las flores linda…el perdón esta en estas épocas navideñas y Serena bueno ella deseaba unos padres en su vida y aunque tal vez no fueron las circunstancias como deseara pues asumió lo que la vida le daba y lo hizo suyo…espero que el capítulo te guste y gracias por comentar…un abrazo.

Guest.- Me da gusto lo que dices y pues esa es la intención de que un rato lea uno y se emocione con una historia linda que te de un grato momento…ahora sí que espero que el final te gustase, solo me falto un bebe para mi también…saludos.

Stormaw.- que linda…gracias por tus buenos deseos y de corazón lo mejor para ti en este 2017…Ser padre es complicado sin duda y nadie tiene un manual para ver cuando la cajetean, aprenden con el paso…a Mina y a Fred pues las circunstancias y terceros no les funcionaron pero al final del día Serena fue lo mejor que tuvieron de su historia…ella tuvo que tomar el amor de ellos y convertirlo en perdón no sin antes ser un ser humano que siente y tomarse su distancia para conocerlos…pero a su lado Darién al 100…en fin todos contentos…un abrazo.


	48. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

En diez años la vida cambia para muchas personas, el tiempo no se detiene y en ocasiones los que antes recordabas como niños pequeños se convierten en adolescentes apresurados, padres consolidadas, abuelos prematuros, partidas dolorosas y años acuestas.

La vida de Serena y Darién estaba en un momento bastante sólido donde su principal objetivo era tener a bien a su familia, lo único de este camino y lo que más dolían sin duda eran las ausencias.

Derek Shields ese hombre de gran visión, empresario, padre y esposo había partido cuando Darell estaba por cumplir dos años y la bendición más grande para él fue saberse en ese bebe reflejado, el apellido y todo ese orgullo familiar serian heredados en tan pequeños hombros.

Por fortuna alcanzo a ver a Serena embarazada de su segundo bebe…niña y ese fue el ultimo pensamiento, la gran noticia cuando la muerte se lo llevo en brazos de Morfeo.

Una noche antes se despidió de su esposa y le dijo lo bendecido que se había sentido de haber compartido su vida con ella y ese amor que le lleno su corazón…un beso de dulces sueños y un hasta pronto.

Los funerales fueron duros para Darién y Serena como la buena esposa que era se mantuvo firme a su lado para darle ese apoyo.

El pelinegro se había tratado de preparar mentalmente ante la partida inminente de su padre, solo que era complicado cuando su mama se vino abajo.

Los ánimos de Sharon se vinieron a pique y su enfermedad se pronto se volvió un poco más visible…aunque por cuestiones de tiempos, distancias y seguridades el pelinegro compro una mansión en Boston.

Sharon se resistía de salir de su abandono, pero con la paciencia y el amor de Serena se integró poco a poco a la vida de la ciudad.

Al mundo llego la más sublime creación en palabras de Darién al nacer su primera hija llamada Dania Serenity de cabellos oscuros como la noche y ojos azul profundo como el…lo cierto es que sus rasgos delicados eran autentica marca de Serena.

Artemis junto con Luna terminaron por tomar su camino y después de la partida del Señor Derek, Sharon les indico era su derecho estar con sus hijos…claro que tenían una amistad de tantos años que fue complicado separarse para Luna de su ama y más con los retoños de su niño Darién.

Aun así se mudaron a San Francisco donde Viluy se graduó y comenzó a ejercer contra todo pronóstico como enfermera, se casó con un medico formando su familia.

Diamante seguía trabajando para los Shields desde Londres, donde se casó con una mujer que le dio dos hijos varones con quien ahora era feliz.

Sharon enfermo más cuando la pequeña Dania cumplió sus dos años…fue difícil para Serena lidiar con un par de hijos pequeños, un nuevo embarazo y la enfermedad de la madre de su esposo.

Darién trato de permanecer fuerte ante estos golpes de la vida, pues William literalmente le dijo que su madre se estaba dejando morir.

Era complicado asimilar que su madre no deseara estar así sin ese hombre que tanto amo, pronto se dio cuenta de que tal vez el partiría mucho antes que Serena por lo que en verdad deseaba que su esposa rehiciera su vida.

Ya no era cuestión de orgullo, de celos o incluso de conservar un nombre…era cuestión de vivir el resto de sus días felices…deseaba durar muchos años más pero 26 si eran bastantes.

Serena a un así no pensaba siquiera en la más remota posibilidad de no tener a su esposo a un lado…Su tercer embarazo para su fortuna fue bueno, no tuvo muchos malestares y cuando la vida estaba apagándosele a Sharon nació un precioso niño.

Un niño de cabellos claros y ojos grises como su bisabuelo…de rasgos fuertes como su padre lo llamaron Darién Azahel en orgullo de su progenitor…

Pero la vida resto en verdad con dolor llevándose a Sharon justo a sus 77 años, pero partió dichosa mirando a su hijo realizado como persona con una familia a su lado.

El pelinegro salió de una depresión de manera inmediata con tres pequeños a los cuales no podría fallarles, incluso había retomado sus actividades físicas para estar en mejor forma.

Darién tenía en cuenta que lo más importante en ese momento y para siempre seria su familia, Serena su esposa su principal apoyo y claro sus hijos su mejor aliciente.

Ambos tomaron la decisión de que tres hijos eran más que suficientes por lo que Darién se sometió a una operación para no engendrar más niños.

Cuando todo parecía correr normalmente un súbito desmayo y un atraso ligero dieron la noticia de un embarazo más para Serena.

Ella casi se cae de espaldas cuando al tercer mes con su prominente barriga que dieron la noticia de que esperaba mellizos…Por su parte Darién se puso feliz con la noticia y al mismo tiempo nervioso por la salud de su mujer, pero William le aseguro que siendo su esposa sana saldría bien de ello.

Así que la hermosa familia de 5 ahora se convertiría en una gran familia de 7 los pequeños nacieron saludables con todo y que fueron sietemesinos…

Un niño al que llamaron Derek Joseph de cabellos negros y ojos azul claro como Serena, la más pequeñita de los Shields fue Sharon Darineé de cabellos color rubios platinados como su madre cuando nació y ojos color aqua…una preciosura de bebe.

El tiempo hacia mella en cada una de las familias, Rei junto con Frederick habían procreado tres niños Frederick Jr, Ronald y Robert.

Su familia se había establecido de manera indefinida en Sharon, para fortuna de Fred comenzó a litigar algunos casos del pueblo y varios más de Darién, quien en apoyo a su familia política le dio la mano para que el tuviera algunos ingresos extras.

Claro que esos ingresos extra le pudieron dar el dinero para hacerse propietario de la casa que a un principio rentaba por lo que Nona estaba dichosa de ver crecer a sus nietos.

Nona ahora cumplía 83 años de vida, su amado esposo Thomas había fallecido hacia un par de años debido a una afección cardiaca que termino por llevárselo con toda su historia breve e intensa de amor.

Lo cierto es que Nona lo tomo con filosofía y se sintió dichosa de encontrar a un hombre tan magnifico como ese, con quien compartió sus últimos días de vida.

Mina por su parte se había acostumbrado a su vida ajetreada con tantos pequeños, para fortuna el negocio de Zafiro en Boston funciono logrando extenderse y siendo ahora propietario de 3 tiendas de autoservicios.

Gurley el mayor estaba por recibirse de la universidad, compaginaba la escuela con el trabajo y literalmente era la mano derecha de su padre…la cuestión radicaba en tener una visión aún más amplia para extender el negocio. Eso si era todo un don juan, las chicas le asediaban y el simplemente se dejaba querer.

Mina por su parte se comportó de manera firme y dura con sus hijos, pues deseaba que ellos crecieran como jóvenes sanos así como su hija Serena.

Logrando mantener a raya a todos incluido Yerik quien ahora recién había ingresado a la universidad y la verdad es que a pesar de ser joven se había convertido en padre por accidente hacia unos meses.

Esta noticia les tomó por sorpresa a Mina en especial, ya que ella deseaba un futuro mejor para su hijo y tal vez conocer el mundo como hasta ahora pasaba con Gurley…pero una relación apresurada con una chica inexperta le llevo a esto, aunque los sueños de ambos eran distintos aceptaron ser padres de una hermosa bebe a quien llamaron Samanta de hermosos cabellos rojos y ojos verdes como su mama…

Luka el hombre más pequeño estaba viviendo al máximo su afición por la natación e incluso había ganado ya varias medallas en campeonatos regionales, todo apuntaba a que se convertiría en un deportista de elite y claro orgullo de sus padres.

Paloma ella simplemente vivía su vida como una niña sana, que acudía a la escuela, a clases de ballet y se dedicaba básicamente a ser feliz.

Tatyana había fallecido hacia un par de años de una neumonía, termino sola con mucho dinero en el banco que termino por dejar en una cuenta para su sobrina Serenity quien hacía un mes se enteró de ello.

Lo cierto es que el dinero no le hacía falta pero se sintió terriblemente mal por la manera en que esa mujer que les hizo tanto daño con su indiferencia terminara sola…Mina por su parte solo se limitó a suspirar hondamente y pedir una plegaria para ella.

La relación entre madre e hija estaba insuperable, ahora que vivían en Boston pues resultaron ser bastante unidas…eso si gracias al tiempo y a la llegada de los hijos de Serena.

* * *

Cómo te sientes..?...-pregunto Serena mientras le pasaba la taza de té a su madre.

Respecto a que hija…?...-dijo la rubia mientras tomaba un terrón de azúcar y lo vertia en la pequeña taza.

Tú sabes…lo de Tatyana…-

Nada en lo absoluto, la verdad es que pudiera serte sincera y confesarte que me alegro que ya no este…pero…pues era mi única familia…-contesto Mina y es que la vida le enseño a no sentirse tan mal por lo que le sucedía.

La verdad es que aún me pregunto cómo es que me dejo este dinero…no tengo deseos de tocarlo más que nada sabiendo que es dinero mal habido…-confeso la rubia.

Tal vez podrías donarlo a una institución que se dedique a ayudar esa clase de chicas que pasaron por algo así…-comento Mina mientras su hija le miraba, la verdad es que nunca hablaban respecto a la vida que su madre tuvo que llevar.

Creo que sería una buena idea, además serviría de mucho…-dijo la rubia mientras Endimión se acercaba a ella.

Mama, te puedo encargar que me compres un candado para mi locker.

Si mi amor, pero porque hasta ahora me dices tuviste tiempo de decírmelo antes de ir al colegio…-el pequeño era muy parecido a Darién.

Es que se me olvido…

Ese nieto mío es demasiado olvidadizo…-dijo Mina sonriente mientras abrazaba al mayor de los chicos Shields.

Abuelita…-dijo apenado pues ahora estaba en la edad donde los cariños comenzaban a darle un poco de vergüenza.

Mami Derek me pego y me tiro…y…-sin más el llanto acongojado de Darineé hizo a Serena tomarla en brazos siempre se la pasaba peleando con su hermano mellizo era como la costumbre.

Vamos cálmate que no te entiendo cuando me hablas de esa forma y sabes que no debes de pelear con tu hermano…Derek…Derek…-grito la rubia el nombre de su pequeño, lo cierto es que era un niño bastante travieso.

El pequeño apareció con carita de regaño anticipado y sin más se puso del lado de su abuela quien solo se quedó callada, los niños siempre buscan el lado blando…-Es que ella no me presto.

Que no te presto…?...-dijo Serena y es que conocía a todos sus hijos.

Está bien…yo la pelee sin razón…-contesto el pequeñito mientras miraba a su madre con ojitos de arrepentimiento.

Bueno entonces Darineé ve a jugar a tu cuarto y por favor recoge tus juguetes que están por el pasillo, Derek también necesito que tú recojas lo que dejaste afuera en el jardín.

Ambos niños salieron de ahí con sus actividades por realizar mientras Mina solo sonreía.

Mama, me dice Paloma que también podríamos inscribirnos para el nuevo recital…-dijo con entusiasmo Serenity pues le encantaban las clases de ballet como a su tía.

Lo pensaremos porque tu papa quiere que salgamos de vacaciones en el próximo verano…-

Está bien…tú también iras con nosotros Paloma…?...-

No lo sé, mi padre no acostumbra a sacarnos de vacaciones…-dijo con enfado la pelinegra mientras su madre solo sonreía.

Vamos no te quejes, vacaciones también cuentan ir con la abuela a Sharoon…además el verano pasado te lo pasaste a Francia con Serena…-comento Mina.

Lo se…vamos a ensayar Serenity…-las chiquillas desaparecieron por el corredor.

Madre y a todo esto como se encuentra Yerik con lo de su paternidad…-Mina suspiro hondamente.

La verdad es que creo que ha tomado las cosas con una madurez que me asombra, lo siento un poco agobiado…no deseábamos esto para el…-

Me hace pensar un poco en mi, tuvo que madurar de manera pronta…-respondio Serena con pesar.

Si mi cielo, pero la diferencia es que tú eras responsable de tu abuela desde pequeña y Yerik lo único que debía de hacer era trabajar en las tardes con Zafiro, estudiar y ser un joven sano…la verdad es que mi nieta es hermosa pero tú sabes que cada uno por su lado.

Es mejor, tal vez el día de mañana encuentre a la persona correcta con la que camine de la mano toda la vida…-contesto sonriente la rubia.

En ello tienes toda la razón…este te esta delicioso…-respondió Mina.

Es el favorito de Azahel…frambuesas…-dijo Serena.

Y dime a donde piensan ahora ir de vacaciones…?...-la rubia suspiro.

No lo sé aun...con estos días que mi nona ha estado algo enferma me preocupa salir lejos…-contesto Serena.

Es difícil para todos, pero más para ti hija porque Gala es como tu madre…-la rubia asintió.

Si…ella es muy importante para mí y lo único que deseo es que viva mil años, pero ni yo lo hare…asimilarlo es algo difícil…-confeso Serena con pesar.

Y a todo esto, como está tu padre…?..-Serena suspiro hondo, lo cierto es que la relación con él era buena y todo eso…pero en ocasiones tenia roces con Rei.

Bien, la verdad es que tú sabes que ahora con tres hijos es complicado para él tiene que viajar mucho y pues eso no le parece del todo a Rei.

Lamento que tengas tantos problemas con ella por mi causa…-Serena negó con la cabeza…-la verdad es que en ocasiones no la comprendo…es como si estuviera celosa hasta de mí.

Es joven e insegura, no es fácil asimilar que ahora yo esté cerca por así decirlo de tu padre…-contesto Mina.

Dime la verdad mama…tu no piensas más en mi padre…?...-la rubia sonrió.

Eso que dices no lo comentes…es delicado…-Mina suspiro hondamente…-Yo añore muchos años la presencia de Frederick en mi vida y jamás pensé que aquello que nos separó fuera mi propia tía.

Serena suspiro también y es que a pesar de que sabía que su madre tenía una buena relación con Zafiro pues en ocasiones se ponía melancólica.

La verdad es que es el gran amor de mi vida y saber que él está bien me hace sentirme contenta, es difícil de explicarlo hija…-confeso Mina contrariada.

Creo que es por eso que Rei siempre tiene esos sentimientos por ti…-contesto Serena.

Si…pero ese es el pasado y atrás quedo, ella debería de asimilar su vida con su esposo e hijos…yo más bien que mal tengo un buen esposo y unos hijos algo cabezones, incluso soy abuela prematura pero…soy feliz…

Sé que estas feliz pero tenemos que irnos…-dijo Zafiro entrando a la cocina quien solo escucho lo último de la conversación.

Siéntate por favor Zafiro…-el pelinegro sonrió a quien también consideraba como una hija…Serena.

No hija tenemos que marcharnos, tenemos que pasar al colegio para firmar unos permisos para tu hermano Luka…-contesto el pelinegro quien ya tenía muchas canas más claras en su sien.

Si es verdad…tu hermano esta por clasificar para ir al mundial…-contesto Mina.

Pues cuando todo esto se resuelva nos avisan con tiempo para acompañarlo en sus competiciones…-dijo Serena mientras Darién Jr. Se acercaba a saludar.

Hola Abuelo Zaf…-dijo el niño con toda la cara de Darién pero el cabello claro como su abuelo Fred.

Hola hijo y como va todo lo de la patineta…?...-el chiquillo suspiro pues apenas le habían quitado el yeso de su accidente previo a los patines.

Ya lo deje, no quiero quebrarme la pierna como dice mi papa…-contesto el chico mientras el pelinegro le revolvía la cabeza.

Mina sonrío y se levantó de la silla…-Pues gracias por él te hija, pero debemos de partir antes de que anochezca…-dijo la rubia despidiéndose de Serena con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

Abuela ya se van…-apareció Serenita con cara de molestia…-

Si mi amor, tenemos que ir por Luka…-contesto Mina.

Puedes dejar que se quede Paloma…-respondió la chiquilla de cabellos negros.

No mi amor es que mañana tiene que ir al dentista temprano, al menos de que te quedes con nosotros y también de paso vayas a consulta…-la pequeñita tan parecida a Serena negro con terror.

Bueno mejor nos vemos el domingo en Sharon…-soltó sin más Serenity mientras Paloma solo sonreía.

Después de que se despidiera el sequito de los Shields de la abuela mina se dispusieron a recoger todo el desorden…eran las reglas en casa para todos, en si eran chicos disciplinados que siempre hacían sus deberes sin rezongar.

Los únicos más difíciles eran los mellizos pues eran ahora mismo los pequeños de la casa, protegidos por los hermanos mayores.

Serena estaba sacando la pizza del horno y todos los chicos mirando sonrientes la cena que prepararon…-Creo que si esponjo un poquito mama…-dijo Serenity sonriente.

Si mira la orilla…-menciono con ojos de sorpresa Endimión.

Huele delicioso mama…también la otra saldrá igual de buena que estas…?...-pregunto Jr.

Espero que si mi amor…-dijo Serena…mientras los mellizos solo soltaron un unísono wow!...-bueno manos limpias todos para poder cenar.

La puerta sonó y pronto apareció el pelinegro…lo cierto es que después de una larga jornada en el trabajo siempre era bueno llegar a casa y ver a su familia sonriente para darle un grato recibimiento.

Papa…-gritaron los mellizos corriendo a abrazarlo mientras el solo se agachaba para tomarlos en brazos…hoy en especial era uno de esos días donde le preocupaba mucho tener 55 años de edad.

Mi mama hizo pizzas y esponjaron más…-dijo Serenity dándole un beso a su padre en la mejilla.

Espero que este tan deliciosa de como se ve…-comento el pelinegro mientras Endimión le besaba la mejilla.

Como te fue papa…?...-ese era su hijo el mayor y siempre le preguntaba cada que llegaba del trabajo lo mismo, era como si el solo se preparara para el futuro.

Algo complicado hijo con la sucursal de Tokio…pero lo resolví…-

Tú siempre papa…-dijo con orgullo Endimión mientras JR se acercaba a su padre.

Me has conseguido el libro papa…?...-

En mi maletín…tómalo…-el chiquillo intento correr...-mi beso hijo…-

Si…-se acercó a Darién para besarlo en la mejilla mientras el pelinegro bajaba a los mellizos para que se fueran a lavar las manos.

Cariño, como estas…?...-pregunto Serena mientras miraba en los ojos de su amado preocupación, dejo la pizza en la mesa y camino hacia el para abrazarlo.

Ha sido un día pesado mi amor es todo…-contesto pelinegro abrazándola contra su cuerpo, era como si de pronto todo lo malo se esfumara con su sola presencia.

Me preocupas Darién…dime que sucede…?...-confeso la rubia mirándole a los ojos con atención, ella conocía bien a su esposo y las mentiras también.

Creo que esperaremos a que estemos solos mi amor…-respondió el pelinegro quitándose los lentes mientras el pequeño Derek se aferraba a la pierna de su padre sonriente, ajeno a todo aquello que pudiera aquejar a su progenitor.

La familia Shields tomo asiento en la mesa y con sus manos juntas dieron gracias a dios por poner alimento en su mesa como Serena les enseño y es que hay que ser agradecidos con las bondades que la vida da.

Acostó a todos los pequeños en cada uno de sus cuartos mientras les daba el beso de las buenas noches y los arropaba con cuidado.

Darién a su lado como siempre, solo con Jr como le decían es cuando había problemas porque decía que salía un monstruo del closet cada noche…-Bueno entonces harás lo que acabo de decirte…-menciono el pelinegro con paciencia.

Si papa…le diré que no me da miedo y que si no se va mi padre le cortara la cabeza con la Katana que tienes en la oficina…-el pelinegro asintió.

Bueno pues es hora de dormir, nosotros estamos en la casa y debes de ser valiente…-el pequeño asintió mientras la rubia se acercaba para besarlo en la frente y arroparlo.

Darién hizo lo mismo y suspiro hondo…los mellizos se habían quedado dormidos casi después de cenar…apagaron las luces y al fin fueron a su cuarto.

* * *

Serena se metió a dar una ducha rápida para acostarse a dormir y su esposo hizo lo mismo minutos después de que ella saliera…

La rubia encendió el televisor para ver las noticias mientras se colocaba crema en el cuerpo…sonrió al ver a Darién caminar con solo el pantalón del pijama mostrando el torso desnudo…le hacía suspirar hondamente.

Lo cierto es que ella era muy feliz con lo que dios le había dado en su vida, amaba a ese hombre tan bueno y tan solo al ver a sus hijos a su lado le daban la certeza de que si volviera a nacer pasaría lo mismo para estar a su lado.

Esa sonrisa, a que se debe…?...-dijo el pelinegro sonriente

Nada, es solo que me gusta lo que veo…-contesto la rubia.

En verdad…-contesto Darién mientras dejaba la toalla en el cesto de la ropa sucia, camino hacia ella con pasos lentos mientras la rubia se recostaba sobre la cama y subía los brazos mostrándose por completo dispuesta a todo.

Eres hermosa lo sabes…-dijo galante el pelinegro con una de esas sonrisas que derriten a cualquiera.

Y tú eres el hombre al que más amo en este mundo…en el universo entero Darién Shields…-confeso Serena haciendo que el pelinegro sintiera como algo cálido crecía en su pecho y se extendía por su cuerpo.

Te amo tanto Serena…pase lo que pase mi amor siempre estaré a tu lado…te lo prometo…-dijo el de manera emblemática y es que no podría decir más…

Porque lo dices…?...-respondió la rubia angustiada y es que hacía unos días la vida le dio un revés al pelinegro…la enfermedad de su madre le aquejaba.

Nada mi amor…solo dime que eres feliz a mi lado…-ella sonrió mientras le miraba a los ojos y acariciaba su mejilla…lo amaba.

Soy feliz inmensamente feliz a tu lado y con nuestros hijos…-

Yo también Serena…yo también…-se acercó a los labios cálidos de la rubia…aspiro su aroma y sintió su candor en la piel…

La beso lentamente posicionando su peso sobre Serena quien gimió ante el placer de su calidez, la rubia abrió la boca para sentir el sabor del dentífrico con ese aroma que anunciaba a su esposo.

Sus lenguas danzaron lentamente en un beso cargado de deseo…a pesar de los años era como si fuera la primera vez que hacían el amor…

Darién deslizo lentamente el camisón de seda por Serena…dejándola desnuda con los pechos erguidos a su disposición…sus pupilas se dilataron ante la visión magnánima de unos pezones rosados a su alcance

Serena se acostó en la cama como la boca entre abierta por el deseo mientras Darién simplemente se dejaba llevar por la pasión que su mujer despertaba en el….

Beso sus labios una vez más con lentitud mientras acariciaba la tersa piel de sus piernas…siguió con besos largos y profundos por su cuello mientras ella gemía ante el roce.

Pronto los besos se dispusieron a sus redondos pechos mientras succionaba con ternura y ella sentía desfallecer ante el contacto de sus dedos con su centro…era como si todo aquello que le perturbara pronto desaparecieran…

Un instante más para que ella alcanzara el cielo, eran tantos años juntos que sabía dónde exactamente tocar para que gimiera en alto su nombre.

Pronto la respiración de ambos se agito con la necesidad y el pelinegro se posiciono sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer…se quitó el pantalón quedando desnudo para entrar lentamente en ella.

Siendo bienvenido de inmediato ante el fuerte gemido de Serena…la amaba…comenzó a moverse sobre ella con lentitud mientras sus labios se apoderaban de los tersos labios de su esposa.

El ritmo se fue haciendo un poco más demandante mientras ella apretaba los ojos y Darién se grababa ese momento en su memoria…un archivo más de Serena en secreto…

Las mejillas rosadas, los labios dulces moteados de rojo por los besos dados, los ojos apretados ante el deseo y ella entregada al máximo.

El pelinegro en verdad disfrutaba esto…pronto escucharon que una puerta se abría y cerraba…uno de los niños había despertado.

Pero ellos no podían contenerse, lo bueno es que su cuarto siempre tenía la puerta cerrada con seguro…claro después de que su hijo Endimión los sorprendió en un par de ocasiones tomaron medidas preventivas.

Serena abrió los ojos mientras el pelinegro se entregaba de lleno a su mujer…los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos mientras ella trataba de no gemir…-Mami…mami…-gimió la más pequeña de los Shields.

Darién se apodero de los labios de la rubia, no deseaba perderse ese momento…estaban ambos agitados y casi a punto de tocar la cima…-Te amo mi amor…-dijo el pelinegro mientras ella solo lo abrazaba fuertemente concentrándose en las sensaciones que le hacía sentir el pelinegro.

Mami…mami…el monstruo…-dijo con más insistencia Darineé mientras trataba de abrir la puerta, pero esto solo acrecentó la adrenalina en sus padres.

El pelinegro tomo con sus manos el trasero respingón de Serena y se hundió con más ferocidad mientras la puerta seguía siendo jalada con fuerza.

Serena hizo acopio de todo su control porque la madre estaba por salir y la esposa por ser abandonada…pero…Darién la beso con pasión y ella solo se fue…se fue…

El pelinegro sintió como el cuerpo de Serena se estremecía bajo su peso para después el simplemente dejarse llevar por su belleza.

La puerta dejo de sonar y pronto se escuchó la voz de Serenity…-No seas escandalosa, deja dormir a papas…ven…

Darién suspiro hondamente mientras Serena solo abrió los ojos para reír…era inevitable que esto pasara con sus hijos…-Vamos a darnos un baño en la tina…-sugirió la rubia.

Mañana me tomare el día…-contesto el pelinegro mientras se levantaba desnudo dejando a Serena sonriente mirando su trasero.

Qué bueno porque mañana vendrá el fotógrafo para el retrato familiar mi amor…-contesto la rubia siguiéndolo al baño, minutos después estaban cubiertos de suaves burbujas…la rubia estaba sentada delante del pelinegro…-Me dirás que es lo que te aflige Darién o seguirás con tu secreto…?...

No tengo ningún secreto esposa mía…-contesto el mintiendo, pero de nada serbia estresar a su mujer.

Bueno, sé que eres obstinado y no indagare más…tarde que temprano me daré cuenta de ello…-contesto la rubia.

Han sido solo problemas con la sucursal de Tokio y la verdad es que me agota un poco mentalmente…-dijo el pelinegro con verdad.

Cierra la sucursal y que todo se maneje desde Londres…Creo que Diamante te apoyaría con eso…-Darién por un momento asimilo lo que su mujer decía.

Me has dado una buena solución…me siento dichoso de tenerte a mi lado Serena Baker…-comento el sonriente aprisionándola fuertemente.

También yo mi guapo zorro plateado…-ambos rieron de buena gana ante la mote puesta y declarada por el mismo Darién Shields.

* * *

Serenity mis papis están despiertos, hasta se rien…-dijo Darineé intrigada.

Si, ellos también tienen derecho a divertirse como nosotros…-contesto la mayor de las chicas.

Bueno…-la pelinegra bostezo señal de que el sueño había regresado…-a dormir…

Serenity arropo a su hermana y se quedaron profundamente dormidas tan unidas como sus padres deseaban…

El futuro era incierto para cualquier persona en este mundo, lo único que tenemos seguro en el momento en que nacemos es que moriremos…

Darién ahora mismo está tratando de llevar una mejor calidad de vida y como muchas personas más haciendo su lucha para ser feliz al lado de aquello que considera más importante…su familia.

* * *

Vamos chicos…Serenity ponte bien tu lazo…-Dijo Serena tratando de que salieran bien para el retrato familiar.

Darell estaba impecable con su traje de moño, Darien Jr luchando con la picazón del mismo mientras que Serena lidiaba con mantener en tranquilidad a Darineé.

Vamos hijo…toma y sonríe a la foto…-dijo el pelinegro tratando de que Derek prestara atención.

Bien creo que empezaremos…listos aquí…-comento el fotógrafo mientras la familia Shields Baker era retratada…

Un par de tomas y ahí mismo quedaba plasmada una historia de amor con sus esperanzas, sueños y alegrías…un amor añejo que estaba destinado al fracaso tal vez…pero quién diría que contra todo pronóstico permanecían unidos.

Del amor entre Darién Shields un hombre maduro y la inocencia de Serena Baker nacieron 5 preciosos hijos…Una nueva generación que sonreía a ese futuro breve como la vida misma…pero lo mejor era vivir el día…ahora ellos estaban sonrientes y ahí congelados en ese presente quedaron.

Sonrisas y amor…mucho amor…

 **Fin**

* * *

Hola mis queridas lectoras (es), dios gracias porque al fin termine la historia de amor añejo…es una bendición para mi haber contado con su presencia en ella y que ustedes se tomaran el tiempo de leerme, claro que también de escribirme porque eso me inspiro muchísimo para seguir con ella.

Lo cierto es que trato de darle cierre a las historias con su tiempo preciso, tal vez con esta me faltaron más cosas por contar hacia un futuro…pero me quedo satisfecha de saber que mi zorro plateado encontró la felicidad con una mujer que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Y mira que rompieron la rachita de todo aquello que arrastraban varias generaciones, ahora si se multiplicaron los Shields…

Bueno pues mil gracias por seguir conmigo, les mando un súper abrazo y les deseo que tengan un excelentísimo día, como saben ahora mismo pues estoy adaptándome a este nuevo trabajo que es algo más complicado de lo que en verdad esperaba…no es imposible pero literalmente se entrega todo en tiempos…así que ando a la corre y corre.

Eso si sigue una historia de Candy Candy y claro que espero que me acompañen en ella, sin más que decirles le mando un abrazo, agradezco su presencia en Amor Añejo y buenas vibras…aquí abajo les contesto sus reviews…besos…

Malistrix.- Que padre que te animaste a escribirme y muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos…espero que las demás historias que tenga te gusten también y tal vez nos leamos más adelante…feliz año para ti también Linda…

Yssareyes48.- Un abrazo para ti linda, gracias por acompañarme en esta historia y espero que el epilogo también te guste…no es un adiós sino un hasta la próxima.

Limavzqz.-Gracias a ti por seguirme con la historia y espero leerte en las siguientes que tengo por subir…un abrazo.

Stormaw.- Que te digo más que gracias por los buenos deseos y también lo mejor para ti en este nuevo año…así mismo es un placer saber que estas siguiéndome en una nueva historia que pues termino…espero seguirte leyendo más adelante y un abrazo linda.

Anmoncer.- La verdad es que siempre que leía tus reviews me reía mucho y te agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de explicarme tus puntos de vista en cada cosa, en muchas ocasiones cuando unos se bloquea los comentarios que ustedes hacen sirven como retroalimentación para seguir adelante…gracias por tu tiempo para hacerlo para mí y pues nada que no se cerrara en este capítulo y como la vida misma.

Todos los involucrados tarde que temprano les alcanzo la vida, unos partieron pronto, otros esperan y los demás siguen con su vida como nosotros…así es esto…un feliz año para ti también linda y lo mejor de lo mejor de corazón…espero leerte en la próxima historia un mega abrazo a la distancia.

Yusmariz.- Feliz año nuevo para ti también linda…ya se ahora sí que el karma alcanzo a cada uno para acomodarlo en su sitio y pues el tiempo dejo a cada personaje de la historia en su lugar…así mismo linda muchas gracias por seguirme todo este tiempo en la historia espero que el cierre sea de tu agrado, como de mi agrado fue leerte y ojala que en las que siguen estés ahí presente te mando un abrazo y buenas vibras para este 2017, que todo lo bueno te alcance, te tome de la mano y camine contigo.

Guest.-Que padre lo que dices y es que cuando descubres que puedes crear estas historias medias fumadas pues salen solas de la cabeza, a mí en ocasiones hasta el sueño se me quita…pero bueno haciendo lo mejor que puedo y gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo para escribirme y comentar…espero que en la próxima historia al menos leerte alguna vez y no me queda más que desearte un feliz año nuevo y enviarte un abrazo a la distancia Marinerita…chao!

Scarlet.- Que linda…es lo que me gusta de las historias que cuando menos te esperes que suceda algo de pronto aparezca…aun no tengo hijos pero creo que el dolor es algo que muchos tratamos de evitar…gracias a ti por leerme y escribirme en esta historia…mis mejores deseos para ti en este año nuevo y espero leerte en la que sigue que sin duda será de Candy Candy…un abrazo hasta Argentina para ti también linda…

Liamoon Tsukino.- Bueno creo que me brinque 10 años de vida de esta pareja…pero si se casaron eh!...bueno ahora su que gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leerme y de comentarme, espero que en la siguiente historia que publique pueda leerte también…además de eso gracias por las flores que siempre sirven para que uno le eche más ganas…te mando un abrazo a la distancia.


End file.
